


The Nightwatchman

by Eugeal



Series: From Ashes [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 162,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa storia è ambientata dopo la fine di "A World that Will Not Turn to Ash", più precisamente è un suo spin-off, leggetela dopo di essa altrimenti  rischiate di spoilerarvi gli avvenimenti dell'altra storia.</p><p>Guy ha preso il posto di Marian come Guardiano Notturno. Queste sono le sue avventure. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Nightwatchman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012239) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Robin si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco dell'albero, allungando le gambe lungo il ramo su cui si era arrampicato e si rilassò mentre aspettava.  
La notte era serena e fresca e la luna era solo uno spicchio nel cielo, perfetta per non gettare troppa luce durante un furto.  
Lo sceriffo aveva appena preparato un carico di rifornimenti per i soldati del principe Giovanni e le provviste erano state accumulate in uno dei granai di Nettlestone, pronte a essere inviate alle prime luci dell'alba, ma se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani di Robin, l'indomani Vaisey avrebbe avuto una amara sorpresa.  
Robin guardò la posizione della luna in cielo e pensò che era più tardi rispetto all'ora accordata. Avevano ancora tempo in abbondanza, ma iniziava a pensare che l'appuntamento con il suo nuovo alleato sarebbe saltato. Si chiese se gli altri membri della banda lo avrebbero accettato, ma forse il problema non si sarebbe affatto posto.  
\- Non verrà. - Disse tra sé a bassa voce, ma le sue parole furono subito smentite da un rumore di passi nel sottobosco.  
Robin sorrise tra sé e incoccò una freccia, non resistendo alla tentazione di spaventare il nuovo arrivato.  
La lasciò partire, facendola passare a pochi centimetri dall'uomo mascherato che avanzava nel bosco verso il luogo del loro appuntamento. L'altro sobbalzò di sorpresa, poi si tolse la maschera dal viso e guardò in alto, irritato, cercando Robin tra i rami.  
\- Il solito sbruffone. - Disse Guy, di malumore, individuando il fuorilegge e lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere e scese agilmente dall'albero, raggiungendo Gisborne.  
\- Sai benissimo che non ti avrei colpito. Piuttosto stavo iniziando a pensare che non saresti venuto.  
Guy lo guardò, offeso.  
\- Ho promesso di aiutarti, Hood, credi che la mia parola valga così poco?  
Robin gli rivolse un sorriso di scusa.  
\- No, posso dire molte cose di te, ma non che tu non sia leale.  
Gisborne annuì, accettando le parole del fuorilegge.  
\- Peccato che tu non sia anche puntuale allo stesso modo. - Continuò Robin, divertito. - Ti aspettavo almeno un'ora fa.  
\- Ho dovuto aspettare che Marian si ritirasse per la notte ed essere certo che si fosse addormentata e poi... - Guy distolse lo sguardo, un po' imbarazzato. - ...credo di essermi perso nella foresta.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere, poi tornò a scusarsi.  
\- Lo so, di notte non è facile orientarsi se non ci sei abituato. Però è divertente lo stesso.  
Guy si lasciò strappare un sorriso.  
\- Non eravamo in ritardo?  
\- Abbiamo ancora tempo. - Disse Robin, facendogli strada verso una radura dove li aspettavano due cavalli dall'aspetto anonimo. Guy avrebbe preferito poter usare il suo stallone nero, ma sarebbe stato troppo riconoscibile.  
Robin montò in sella e osservò Gisborne mentre saliva a cavallo, notando la smorfia di dolore che gli aveva attraversato il viso per un attimo.  
\- Piuttosto sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Non è passato nemmeno un mese ed eri ridotto piuttosto male.  
\- Sto bene. Sento ancora un po' di dolore alle costole e alla schiena, ma non è un problema.  
\- Per te è comunque un grosso rischio. Se lo sceriffo dovesse scoprire che collabori con noi te la farebbe pagare molto cara, non sta aspettando altro che l'occasione giusta per vendicarsi.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Hood, sbaglio o ti stai preoccupando _per me_?  
\- Non meravigliarti troppo, io mi prendo sempre cura dei miei uomini. Se collabori con noi, è mio dovere assicurarmi che non ti succeda nulla di male. Comunque se hai qualche dubbio sei ancora in tempo a tirarti indietro, non ti biasimerei per questo, sappilo.  
\- Hood, io _voglio_ farlo. Sono stato io a proporlo, è una mia idea, non ho alcuna intenzione di tirarmi indietro. - Disse Guy con veemenza, poi si interruppe, esitando. - Sempre che voi mi vogliate... Se la mia presenza non è gradita, posso capirlo... Robin, non volete avere nulla a che fare con me, vero?  
Robin Hood lo guardò: non era abituato a vedere Gisborne tanto insicuro e gli venne istintivo rivolgergli un sorriso rassicurante.  
\- Non posso garantire sull'accoglienza degli altri, ma quando vedranno che sei davvero intenzionato ad aiutarci ti accetteranno. Io so che hai buone intenzioni, vorrei solo evitare di vederti finire impiccato, Vaisey non aspetta altro.  
\- A questo serve il costume da Guardiano Notturno, no? Lo sceriffo non scoprirà mai chi sono.  
Robin lo fissò con un sogghigno.  
\- Mi hai appena dato un'idea. Rimettiti la maschera e quando arriveremo dagli altri, lascia parlare me.  
\- Non dirai ai tuoi amici che il Guardiano Notturno sono io? Non possono essere così ingenui e poi mi hanno già visto vestito così. Di certo non mi scambieranno per Marian.  
\- Non per Marian, ma per Allan. Ha avuto la grazia dallo sceriffo, no? Anche se volesse tornare nella banda dovrebbe nascondere la sua identità.  
\- Nemmeno Allan è molto amato dai tuoi compagni...  
\- Più di te.  
Guy rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi annuì.  
\- Suppongo di sì.  
\- Tu dimostra coi fatti che puoi essere un valido aiuto per noi, sono sicuro che poi inizieranno a fidarsi di te.  
\- Lo spero. - Disse Guy, in un tono tetro che lasciava presagire il contrario.  
Robin lo fissò, curioso.  
\- Perché ci tieni tanto? Non ti è mai importato molto degli abitanti dei villaggi, ora perché sei tanto ansioso di aiutarli?  
Guy esitò a rispondere, poi decise di essere sincero.  
\- Non sono ansioso di aiutare _loro_. Ti devo la vita, Hood, e non posso fare niente per ricambiare quello che hai fatto per me. Locksley dovrebbe appartenerti, ma lo sceriffo non avrebbe mai accettato di restituirti le tue terre. Se ho ottenuto Knighton e la casa di Locksley è stato solo col ricatto e perché lui non se ne faceva niente e anche così so che prima o poi mi farà pagare quello che ho fatto. Non posso contrastarlo apertamente altrimenti Marian, Allan e Sir Edward sarebbero i primi a subirne le conseguenze e non voglio che siano loro a soffrire per le mie azioni. Questo è l'unico modo in cui posso aiutarti e desidero farlo con tutto il cuore.  
Robin lo guardò, colpito da quelle parole.  
\- Gisborne...  
Guy lo interruppe con un sogghigno.  
\- E poi è anche un modo per ripagare lo sceriffo di una minima parte di quello che mi ha fatto subire in tutti questi anni. Oh, credimi, come motivazione basterebbe anche solo questa.  
  
Gli altri fuorilegge stavano approfittando dell'assenza di Robin per controllare e preparare le armi, solo leggermente preoccupati per il suo ritardo.  
Di solito Robin aveva sempre una buona ragione per non essere puntuale e spesso dai suoi ritardi nascevano i suoi piani fantasiosi.  
Quello che non si aspettavano era di vederlo arrivare insieme al Guardiano Notturno. Di un Guardiano Notturno che di certo non era Marian.  
\- Allan vuole tornare dalla nostra parte. Stanotte ci aiuterà a portare via i rifornimenti. - Esordì Robin, indicando il suo compagno.  
\- Perché la maschera? - Chiese Much, perplesso.  
\- Lo sceriffo lo ha graziato. Sarà più utile per tutti se resta un uomo libero perciò non può farsi vedere insieme a noi.  
\- Potremmo essere noi a non volerlo. - Disse Little John, minacciosamente.  
\- Abbiamo parlato a lungo, vuole davvero aiutarci. - Spiegò Robin. - Io sono disposto a dargli una possibilità.  
\- Anche io. - Rispose Will. - Se la è meritata anche solo per il pugno che ha dato allo sceriffo...  
Anche Much e Djaq annuirono.  
\- Va bene. - Cedette anche Little John. - Ma dovrebbe almeno chiedere scusa a tutti noi per averci traditi per Gisborne.  
\- Adesso non c'è tempo. - Intervenne Robin. - Andiamo, parleremo dopo aver svuotato il magazzino dello sceriffo.  
Gli altri obbedirono senza discutere e si incamminarono nella foresta. Solo Djaq si soffermò per un attimo a guardare negli occhi il Guardiano Notturno e gli sorrise divertita prima di seguire gli altri.

Guy si guardò alle spalle, incitando il cavallo: i soldati lo stavano inseguendo da vicino e non avevano alcuna intenzione di desistere. Per fortuna, andando a quella velocità, non avevano modo di prenderlo di mira con l'arco, ma doveva fare attenzione a non lasciarli avvicinare troppo o lo avrebbero colpito con le spade sguainate.  
Si chiese dove fosse finito Robin. Loro due avevano il compito di distrarre le guardie mentre gli altri portavano via il carro carico di provviste, ma il fuorilegge non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
A giudicare dal numero di soldati che lo stavano inseguendo, Guy pensava di aver svolto bene il proprio compito, solo che ora doveva trovare il modo di fuggire senza farsi catturare o uccidere.  
Si voltò di nuovo a guardare indietro, preoccupato. Stavano guadagnando terreno e il suo cavallo non era abbastanza veloce per distanziarli, perciò doveva trovare un altro modo per cavarsela.  
Notò un certo tumulto alla sua sinistra e si diresse in quella direzione, intuendo che Robin doveva essere da quella parte. Lo cercò con lo sguardo, individuandolo in mezzo a un gruppo di cavalli sciolti lanciati al galoppo lungo le strade del villaggio e capì che Robin doveva averli liberati dalle stalle di Nettlestone.  
Guy spinse il proprio cavallo in mezzo agli altri e si piegò in avanti sulla sella, abbassandosi il più possibile per confondersi in mezzo agli altri cavalli. Sentì una freccia sibilargli accanto, segno che gli arcieri dovevano essere riusciti a organizzarsi e sperò che la mira delle guardie di Nottingham non fosse migliorata da quando le comandava lui.  
Il cavallo di Robin si affiancò al suo e Guy si voltò verso di lui.  
\- Qualche idea, Hood?  
\- Sì: non facciamoci colpire.  
Guy sbuffò.  
\- Molto divertente.  
Robin diresse il cavallo verso un carro fermo al lato della strada e afferrò un rotolo di corda appoggiato sul pianale.  
\- Seguimi. - Disse, voltando il cavallo a fronteggiare gli inseguitori e lanciò a Guy un'estremità della corda.  
Gisborne capì quello che voleva fare e scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- Tu sei matto...  
\- Per riuscirci i matti devono essere due. Ci stai?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Ovvio.  
Spronarono i cavalli restando affiancati, e caricarono i soldati che li inseguivano, poi, poco prima di raggiungerli, si separarono, stringendo ognuno un'estremità della corda.  
Le guardie che si trovavano più avanti delle altre furono sbalzate di sella dall'impatto con la fune tesa e rotolarono a terra, tra gli zoccoli dei cavalli che li seguivano.  
Guy e Robin lasciarono andare la corda e si allontanarono in direzioni opposte senza che i soldati, troppo impegnati a placare i cavalli imbizzarriti, riuscissero a inseguirli.

Much e Will passarono a Little John un sacco di farina e il fuorilegge lo depositò nel nascondiglio segreto mentre Djaq aggiornava l'inventario della refurtiva.  
\- I poveri avranno molto cibo per l'inverno. - Commentò John, compiaciuto nel vedere il deposito che si riempiva man mano che scaricavano il carro.  
\- Spero che Robin e Allan non abbiano avuto problemi. - Disse Much, sempre preoccupato per il suo padrone.  
\- Ormai dovrebbero essere qui. - Disse Will e, come evocato dalle parole del giovane, il cavallo di Robin emerse dagli alberi.  
\- Robin! Tutto bene? - Chiese Much, mentre Djaq rivolse a Robin uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Dov'è il Guardiano Notturno?  
\- Pensavo che fosse già arrivato. Io mi sono attardato a prendere questo. - Lanciò a Little John un sacchetto pieno di monete, sottratto da uno dei forzieri dello sceriffo, poi tornò a guardarsi alle spalle. - Meglio che vada a cercarlo, probabilmente si è perso.  
\- Allan conosce benissimo la foresta, non perderebbe la strada. - Commentò Will e Robin sorrise, divertito.  
\- Già, _Allan_ non la perderebbe. - Disse e stava già per tornare indietro, quando anche Guy arrivò nella radura. - Tutto bene? - Chiese Robin, notando che faticava a restare dritto in sella.  
Guy smontò da cavallo e crollò in ginocchio e Robin si affrettò a raggiungerlo, preoccupato.  
\- Ti hanno colpito?  
Gisborne scosse la testa, debolmente. Le costole incrinate gli facevano male, mozzandogli il respiro e gli girava la testa, ma non aveva ricevuto nuove ferite.  
Djaq si avvicinò a lui e gli prese il polso, poi lo aiutò a sedersi con la schiena appoggiata a un albero.  
\- Resta tranquillo per un po' e respira lentamente, tra poco passerà. Ma non avresti dovuto fare certi sforzi così presto con le ferite che hai ricevuto e tu Robin, non avresti dovuto permetterglielo.  
\- Ma Allan non è stato ferito... - Disse Much, perplesso, senza capire cosa stava succedendo.  
Djaq lanciò uno sguardo a Guy come per chiedergli il permesso e, al suo cenno di assenso, la ragazza gli slacciò il mantello e gli tolse la maschera da Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Gisborne! - Ringhiò Little John nel riconoscerlo e anche Will e Much fecero un verso di sorpresa.  
Robin li guardò con aria innocente.  
\- Forse avete capito che il Guardiano Notturno non è Allan... Guy ha deciso di darci una mano.  
\- E ti fidi di lui? - Chiese Much, allibito.  
Robin Hood guardò Gisborne e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Sì. - Disse semplicemente e Guy lo guardò, stupito. Robin annuì con un sorriso. - Non sarai in ottima forma, ma abbiamo lavorato bene insieme. Per quello che mi riguarda, benvenuto tra noi.  
Djaq guardò entrambi con uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
\- Non prima di qualche settimana, però, oppure quelle costole non guariranno mai.  
Guy annuì docilmente. Si sentiva un po' meglio, ma sapeva di aver esagerato e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche giorno di riposo per riprendersi del tutto.  
\- Se ce la fai a cavalcare, ti riaccompagno a Locksley. Altrimenti possiamo usare il carro.  
Robin gli porse una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e Guy la strinse, lasciandosi aiutare da lui.  
\- Grazie. - Disse semplicemente e si sforzò di salire a cavallo senza far vedere quanta fatica gli costasse. Lasciò che Robin prendesse anche le sue redini e che guidasse l'animale attraverso gli alberi e si concentrò sulla difficile impresa di restare in sella senza addormentarsi.  
Si sentiva sfinito e dolorante e sapeva che gli altri fuorilegge avrebbero impiegato un bel po' ad accettare la sua presenza, ma era anche soddisfatto per la buona riuscita della sua prima impresa da Guardiano Notturno al fianco di Robin Hood.  
\- Ehi, Hood? - Lo chiamò, e Robin vide una luce divertita nel suo sguardo.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
\- Quando lo rifacciamo?  
Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Altro che gratitudine nei miei confronti! Fare il Guardiano Notturno _ti piace_ , ammettilo.  
Guy gli sorrise.  
 _Forse._  
Pensò. Ma non lo disse.  



	2. The Sidekick

Allan bussò alla porta e si preoccupò nel non ricevere alcuna risposta.  
Bussò di nuovo, più forte, e alla fine si decise a entrare.  
Si avvicinò al letto e osservò Guy: Gisborne era steso su un fianco, perfettamente immobile, tanto che Allan si sentì in dovere di controllare se stesse respirando.  
Una volta appurato che Guy era ancora vivo, Allan gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo scosse, chiamandolo. Dopo qualche secondo, Gisborne si decise ad aprire gli occhi, con un gemito e guardò Allan.  
\- Cosa vuoi? È successo qualcosa?  
\- Dimmelo tu. - Rispose Allan. - Che ti prende?  
Guy lo fissò, ormai del tutto sveglio.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
Allan scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- E me lo chiedi anche? Credevo che fossi morto.  
\- Perché avrei dovuto esserlo?  
\- Ma insomma, Giz, di solito sei il primo a uscire di casa, a volte ti precipiti a lavorare a Knighton non appena sorge il sole e invece sei ancora a letto. Stai male?  
Guy guardò la luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra e illuminava la stanza.  
\- È molto tardi?  
Allan spalancò gli occhi.  
\- Giz, ero venuto a portarti il pranzo e non ti ho trovato. Ho chiesto agli uomini che stavano portando via le macerie di Knighton Hall e mi hanno detto di non averti visto per tutta la mattina.  
\- Ho dormito così tanto?  
\- Sei fortunato che Marian stamattina sia uscita presto per andare ad assistere una donna malata a Clun. Se si fosse accorta che eri ancora a letto, penso che avrebbe chiamato un medico per farti visitare. Ma forse dovrei farlo io.  
\- No, non serve! - Disse Guy, alzandosi a sedere di scatto, per poi piegarsi in avanti con un mugolio di dolore causato dal movimento troppo brusco.  
\- Insomma, cosa hai?! - Sbottò Allan, iniziando a preoccuparsi sul serio.  
\- Nulla. Mi fanno solo male le ferite, ma non è nulla di grave, devo essermi stancato troppo, ieri.  
Guy si alzò dal letto e fece per infilarsi una camicia, solo per scoprire che faceva fatica a sollevare le braccia senza sentire dolore.  
Doveva essere successo quando lui e Robin Hood avevano travolto i soldati dello sceriffo usando una corda tesa tra i loro cavalli: lo strattone ricevuto mentre teneva la fune gli aveva indolenzito i muscoli a tal punto che alla fine Allan era stato costretto ad aiutarlo a vestirsi.  
Guy si chiese se anche Robin Hood avesse subito le sue stesse conseguenze.  
\- Ieri sera stavi benissimo. - Obiettò Allan. - Tu stai nascondendo qualcosa.  
\- Io? - Chiese Gisborne, cercando di sembrare innocente, ma Allan non si lasciò ingannare.  
\- Tu. E se me ne sono accorto io, non sperare di poterlo nascondere a Marian. Forse puoi riuscire a tenerle segreto quello che vuoi fare a Knighton, ma se ti dovesse vedere in queste condizioni, capirebbe subito che non stai bene. E se non mi dici cosa ti è successo, lo dirò io stesso a Marian e a lei non potrai tenerlo nascosto.  
Guy lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi si arrese con un sorriso divertito.  
\- Sai tenere un segreto?  
\- Dovresti saperlo, Giz, ero la tua spia al campo di Robin Hood e poi non ho mai detto _a te_ che Marian era il Guardiano Notturno. - Allan si interruppe e lo guardò. - Beh, ora cosa c'è da ridere?  
\- Allan, adesso non dovrai dire a Marian che _io_ sono il Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Cosa?!  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Ieri sera in effetti stavo bene, poi ieri notte devo aver esagerato un po' durante la mia piccola avventura con Robin e la sua banda. Abbiamo svuotato un deposito di provviste dello sceriffo.  
Allan lo guardò, allibito.  
\- Ti sei alleato con Robin?! Nei panni del Guardiano Notturno?!  
Guy gli sorrise.  
\- L'ultima volta non me l'ero cavata male, no?  
Allan pensò al rischio che Guy aveva corso per salvargli la vita in quell'occasione.  
\- L'ultima volta ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare.  
\- Ne è valsa la pena, no?  
\- Io non mi lamento, Giz, ma tu sei matto.  
Allan si avviò verso la porta e Guy lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Dove vai?  
\- Tu aspetta qui, io tornerò fra poco. Intanto mangia qualcosa, in quel cesto che ho lasciato vicino alla porta c'è il cibo che ti volevo portare a Knighton. Non ci metterò molto. Nel frattempo potresti chiedere a Thornton di farti preparare un bagno caldo, allevierà un po' il dolore ai muscoli.  
  
Allan prese un pezzo di carne dalla pentola appoggiata accanto al fuoco e lo assaggiò, arricciando il naso nel sentire il sapore insolito della carne cucinata da Much. Decisamente a Locksley si mangiava meglio, pensò, ma rivolse comunque un complimento a Much, poi si voltò a guardare Robin.  
\- Allora, cosa ti porta qui, Allan? - Chiese il fuorilegge alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Potete immaginarlo.  
\- Gisborne, suppongo. Cosa vuole?  
\- Lui niente, io sono venuto qui di mia iniziativa per chiedere a Djaq qualcosa per rimetterlo in sesto dopo le vostre avventure notturne.  
La ragazza sospirò, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Come sta? Vuoi che venga a Locksley?  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Nah, niente di serio, è solo piuttosto dolorante. L'ho visto in condizioni peggiori, però potrebbe essere utile qualche medicina per farlo sentire un po' meglio ed evitare che Marian se ne accorga.  
Djaq gli consegnò un sacchetto di erbe e una boccetta.  
\- Queste servono a fare l'infuso che gli avevo già dato per le ferite alla schiena, l'unguento invece andrà bene per i muscoli delle spalle e delle braccia.  
\- Come fai a sapere che gli fanno male? - Chiese Allan, stupito.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo con un breve sospiro.  
\- Perché stamattina ho dovuto curare Robin per lo stesso motivo. Sarebbero stati più furbi a legare quella corda alla sella invece di tenerla in mano.  
  
Guy socchiuse gli occhi mentre Allan gli massaggiava le spalle.  
Le medicine di Djaq e il bagno caldo avevano alleviato molto il dolore, però adesso aveva di nuovo sonno.  
\- Va meglio? - Chiese Allan e Guy annuì.  
\- Sì, ti ringrazio.  
\- Allora rimetti la camicia e cerca di sembrare in salute, ormai Marian dovrebbe rientrare a momenti.  
\- Non dirle nulla.  
Allan gli lanciò uno sguardo curioso.  
\- Hai intenzione di farlo di nuovo, vero?  
\- Sì.  
\- E lo terrai nascosto a Marian.  
\- Già. Si preoccuperebbe inutilmente.  
Allan lo fissò, scettico. Forse Gisborne voleva davvero evitare che la ragazza stesse in ansia per lui, ma la luce divertita nel suo sguardo rivelava che quella non era l'unica ragione: Marian gli aveva tenuto nascosto per anni il segreto dell'identità del Guardiano Notturno e ora Guy voleva prendersi una piccola rivincita.  
\- Allora suppongo che ti servirà un complice. Qualcuno disposto a coprirti ogni volta che deciderai di sgattaiolare fuori in piena notte per andare a rischiare la pelle insieme a Robin Hood. Qualcuno che sappia mentire meglio di te. Qualcuno pronto a curare le tue ferite ogni volta che tornerai a casa ridotto a brandelli. Giusto?  
Guy gli sorrise.  
\- Penso che tu abbia ragione. Conosci qualcuno che possa essere adatto a questo compito?  
Allan sogghignò.  
\- Direi proprio di sì.  



	3. Clun by day, Clun by night

Guy perse tempo a sistemare una cinghia della sella che non aveva alcun bisogno di essere regolata e non si decise a montare a cavallo finché Marian non lo chiamò, dicendogli di sbrigarsi.  
Spronò il cavallo di malavoglia, affiancandosi al carro guidato da Allan sul quale erano saliti anche la ragazza e Sir Edward.  
\- Ehi, Giz, non stai andando al patibolo. Una fiera è un'occasione per divertirsi, perché quella faccia da funerale?  
\- Non dovrei venire. - Rispose Guy, tetro. - Non ha senso presentarmi dove so di non essere gradito e gli abitanti di Clun sicuramente preferirebbero vedermi morto.  
\- Beh, Giz, se la pensi così allora faresti prima a restare chiuso in casa direttamente.  
\- Guy, non dire così. Col tempo capiranno che non sei più l'uomo dello sceriffo... - Disse Marian, comprensiva.  
\- E nel frattempo dovrei sopportare i loro insulti come se niente fosse? Se almeno si limitassero a prendersela con me sarebbe diverso, ma odio quando vi trattano con disprezzo per causa mia.  
\- Sir Guy, è proprio per questo che non dovete isolarvi. Quando si abitueranno a vedervi andare in giro come una persona qualunque, non faranno più caso a voi e vi lasceranno stare. - Disse Sir Edward, gentilmente. - Per ora vi considerano ancora un nemico, ma più vi vedranno comportarvi normalmente e prima capiranno che non siete più una minaccia.  
Guy sospirò e non rispose.  
Gli altri tre sembravano fin troppo fiduciosi, ma lui non lo era altrettanto. Vedeva gli sguardi carichi di odio della gente ogni volta che passava a cavallo per le strade dei villaggi e il timore sempre presente negli occhi degli operai che aveva assoldato per sgomberare le macerie di Knighton Hall. Per quelle persone lui non sarebbe mai stato altro che il cavaliere nero, il cane dello sceriffo.  
Però Marian e suo padre avevano ragione sul fatto che nascondersi era inutile, a meno di non andare via da Nottingham, lui avrebbe dovuto vivere accanto a quella gente, tanto valeva abituarcisi e sopportare gli insulti, anche perché in larga parte erano più che meritati.  
Sperava solo che la sua presenza non avrebbe rovinato la giornata a Marian e a suo padre. Era solo da poco che la salute di Sir Edward si era ristabilita al punto di permettergli di uscire e Guy voleva che quella fiera potesse essere una giornata felice per l'anziano lord e per Marian.  
Decise che se l'ostilità della gente fosse diventata troppo evidente lui si sarebbe tenuto in disparte con una scusa.  
Quando arrivarono a Clun, Guy rallentò il passo del cavallo per allontanarsi un po' dal carro, ma i mormorii e gli sguardi ostili erano diretti anche a Marian e non solo a lui.  
Gli arrivò alle orecchie un commento irriverente sulla dubbia moralità della ragazza e fu tentato di sguainare la spada e far rimangiare quell'insulto al contadino che l'aveva pronunciato, ma Allan lo raggiunse per prendere il suo cavallo e gli lanciò uno sguardo di avvertimento.  
\- Non ascoltare, Giz. Cercano solo di provocarti. Ignorali, lo sceriffo ti diceva di peggio e tu riuscivi a sopportarlo, fai lo stesso, ora.  
Guy annuì.  
Se fosse andato in giro a picchiare tutti quelli che insultavano Marian a causa sua, non avrebbe fatto smettere i pettegolezzi, ma sarebbe solo riuscito ad aumentarne la malignità. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era sopportare e nel frattempo impegnarsi per costruire qualcosa di buono da offrirle quando le avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo.  
Allora le chiacchiere della gente non avrebbero avuto più senso di esistere.  
Guardò da lontano la ragazza che guardava i banchi della fiera insieme al padre e sorrise nel vederla allegra e spensierata come non le capitava da tempo.  
Marian portava un velo sul capo per coprire i capelli troppo corti e un vestito dai colori chiari. Quell'abbigliamento la faceva sembrare più giovane e innocente e Guy non riusciva a capire come potessero mettere in dubbio la sua moralità.  
Quella gente la conosceva, Marian aveva sempre protetto e difeso i bisognosi, eppure erano tutti pronti a disprezzarla solo perché pensavano che si fosse avvicinata a lui.  
 _Mi odiano così tanto? Mi considerano così malvagio da contaminare tutto ciò che tocco?_  
\- Andiamo, Allan. - Disse,distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. - Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.  
\- Non resti con lei?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Meglio di no. Non voglio rovinarle questa giornata.  
\- Con me non ti fai tanti scrupoli invece. - Disse Allan, sfrontato.  
\- Per te essere visto in mia compagnia è un miglioramento. - Replicò Guy, con un sorriso ironico.  
  
Marian osservò i prodotti esposti sui banchi, fermandosi ogni tanto ad ammirare una stoffa ricamata in modo originale o un ninnolo particolarmente grazioso. Era da tanto che non passava una giornata così spensierata e le dispiaceva soltanto che Guy avesse deciso di tenersi in disparte.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto poter vedere la fiera al suo fianco, mangiare insieme a lui le frittelle al miele vendute da uno dei mercanti e poter stare con lui semplicemente e senza preoccupazioni, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che per il momento non era possibile.  
Gli sguardi maligni e i commenti del popolo li avrebbero seguiti ovunque e sarebbero diventati ancora più pungenti se li avessero visti insieme. Marian sapeva che Guy si teneva lontano da lei soprattutto per quel motivo e sospirò, dispiaciuta per lui.  
Almeno lo aveva visto allontanarsi insieme ad Allan, si consolò, così non sarebbe rimasto da solo.  
Sir Edward insistette per donarle la stoffa che aveva ammirato poco prima e Marian sorrise al padre, sinceramente felice di vedere che la sua salute era migliorata così tanto negli ultimi tempi.  
La ragazza si fermò a guardare la merce esposta da un mercante, chiedendosi cosa potesse piacere a Guy. Era stata lei a convincerlo a venire alla fiera e si era sentita in colpa nel vederlo tanto a disagio poco prima, perciò le sarebbe piaciuto trovare qualcosa da regalargli per fargli capire quanto fosse importante per lei.  
Quello che diceva la gente non le importava più. Dicevano che era l'amante di Gisborne pensando di ferirla, ma lei si limitava a pensare tra sé che prima o poi sarebbe diventata la moglie di Guy e ne sarebbe stata orgogliosa.  
Certo, sempre che Guy si decidesse a chiederla in sposa.  
Ormai erano passati quasi due mesi da quando gli aveva confessato ciò che provava per lui, ma Gisborne non aveva ancora fatto nulla per farla diventare sua moglie.  
Forse, pensò Marian con un sorriso malizioso, fargli un regalo per prima avrebbe potuto fargli venire in mente di ricambiare con un anello...  
Ma cosa avrebbe potuto donargli? Marian avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa di significativo, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa potesse piacere a Guy.  
Stava esaminando una serie di finimenti da cavallo quando il discorso di due giovani contadine attirò la sua attenzione.  
\- Secondo me il Guardiano Notturno è più affascinante di Robin Hood! - Disse una delle due ragazze e Marian sorrise tra sé. Se solo avessero potuto immaginare che il Guardiano Notturno era lei, probabilmente quella giovane ci sarebbe rimasta male.  
\- Ma Robin Hood è un arciere insuperabile!  
\- Però non ha il fascino del mistero. Chissà chi si nasconde sotto quella maschera...  
\- Potrebbe anche essere orrendo, come puoi dirlo?  
\- Non credo. L'ho visto passare a cavallo qualche notte fa, sai? Era alto e fiero e cavalcava in un modo tanto elegante che non può assolutamente essere brutto. Pensa che quando mi passato accanto mi ha lanciato un sacchetto pieno di monete! Ora mio madre potrà avere cibo nutriente e abbastanza medicine per riuscire a superare l'inverno!  
La ragazza sospirò, subito imitata dall'altra e Marian le guardò, allibita. Lei non usava il travestimento da Guardiano Notturno da mesi, ormai, come potevano averlo visto solo poche notti prima? Doveva esserci un impostore, pensò, e decise che avrebbe dovuto approfondire la questione.  
Già una volta lo sceriffo aveva cercato di accusare il Guardiano Notturno di aver avvelenato la povera gente di Nottingham, lei non avrebbe permesso che avvenisse di nuovo.  
Stava per avvicinarsi alle due ragazze per chiedere maggiori informazioni, quando suo padre la chiamò.  
\- Marian, per favore potresti portarmi un po' di vino? Mi sento mancare.  
La ragazza lo raggiunse, preoccupata.  
\- Ti senti male?  
\- Sono solo stanco. Vorrei solo sedermi e bere qualcosa.  
La ragazza annuì, ansiosa, e accompagnò il padre fino a una panca sistemata all'ombra di un alberello, poi si allontanò, in cerca di un po' di vino per lui.  
Sir Edward la guardò andare via, completamente dimentica delle due giovani contadine e sorrise tra sé.  
Qualche sera prima aveva faticato ad addormentarsi e si era messo a osservare il panorama di Locksley dalla finestra, illuminato dalla luna piena. Aveva notato dei movimenti sospetti vicino alle stalle e aveva riconosciuto il Guardiano Notturno che si allontanava a cavallo.  
Preoccupato, Sir Edward era corso a controllare nella stanza della figlia, ma Marian era a letto, profondamente addormentata.  
Sir Guy invece non era nella sua camera ed Edward aveva capito che il Guardiano Notturno che aveva visto poco prima doveva essere lui, ma aveva deciso di rispettare il suo segreto.  
  
La cameriera della locanda attraversò la sala, sbatté con malagrazia i piatti e la brocca del vino sul tavolo e si allontanò senza degnare di uno sguardo né Guy né Allan. L'atmosfera nel locale si era raggelata di colpo quando Gisborne era entrato nella locanda ed era servita tutta la faccia tosta di Allan per convincere l'oste a portar loro del cibo e qualcosa da bere.  
Guy guardò il cibo nel piatto senza decidersi ad assaggiarlo. Aveva l'impressione che sarebbe stato fortunato a non finire avvelenato e comunque gli era passato completamente l'appetito.  
Allan invece si serviva allegramente sia dal proprio piatto che da quello di Gisborne.  
\- Coraggio Giz, non sarà sempre così. - Disse il giovane, tra un boccone e l'altro. - Almeno assaggia queste, le ho comprate prima da un venditore per strada. Era un mercante che viene da York, non ti conosce, puoi stare tranquillo che non abbia interesse ad avvelenarti o sputarti nel piatto.  
Allan mise sul tavolo un involto pieno di frittelle al miele e finalmente Guy si decise a prenderne una, poi indicò il proprio piatto, ormai finito davanti ad Allan.  
\- A quanto pare tu non ti fai troppi problemi. Non ti preoccupa mangiare del cibo destinato a me?  
\- Non ti avvelenerebbero, sarebbe troppo evidente e non rischierebbero il collo per te. Se avessero intenzione di ucciderti è più facile che lo facciano pugnalandoti alle spalle o qualcosa del genere. E se ti hanno sputato nel piatto... Beh, in vita mia mi è capitato di mangiare cose ben più disgustose e sono sopravvissuto lo stesso. Quando fai la fame non puoi permetterti di essere troppo schizzinoso.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere alle parole di Allan e prese un'altra frittella, grato all'amico per aver sdrammatizzato quella situazione sgradevole.  
Non si accorse che molti degli avventori si erano voltati a guardarlo, stupiti di scoprire che anche il terribile Guy di Gisborne era capace di ridere.  
  
Più tardi, quella sera, Guy fissava il soffitto, steso sul letto della sua camera a Locksley.  
Quella giornata non era stata del tutto negativa, dopotutto. Marian si era divertita ad assistere alla fiera e lui, pur avendo dovuto sopportare ogni genere di insulti sussurrati e comportamenti ostili, era riuscito a tenersi fuori dai guai.  
Non aveva minacciato nessuno e nessuno aveva tentato di uccidere lui, era già un ottimo risultato, anche se probabilmente lo doveva principalmente ad Allan.  
La freccia di Robin, entrata dalla finestra, attraversò con un sibilo la stanza e si conficcò nella testata del letto. Senza alzarsi, Guy allungò una mano per staccare il messaggio legato all'asta e lo lesse.  
Pochi minuti dopo il Guardiano Notturno era a cavallo lungo la strada per Clun e Robin lo raggiunse.  
\- Vedo che fuori dalla foresta ti orienti meglio. - Lo stuzzicò il fuorilegge.  
\- Spiritoso.  
\- Del resto sarebbe difficile perdere la strada per un posto dove sei stato solo poche ore fa, no?  
\- Mi controlli, Hood?  
\- Non ti trovo così interessante, Gisborne. Però non passi inosservato, la gente non è ancora abituata a vederti andare in giro tranquillamente, quando ti vedono arrivare pensano ancora che tu voglia danneggiarli in qualche modo o che sia un piano dello sceriffo. Oggi tutti sapevano che eri alla fiera di Clun.  
\- E ovviamente hai deciso di andare a fare le consegne proprio lì.  
\- Perché, per te fa qualche differenza? Tanto ti odiano tutti in qualunque posto tu vada.  
Guy sbuffò e Robin gli rispose con una risata.  
Gli passò un sacco pieno di provviste e ne prese un altro per sé.  
\- Tu inizia da quella parte, lascia qualcosa in ogni casa, io andrò di là.  
Gisborne annuì e si avvicinò alla prima casa, bussò alla finestra senza scendere da cavallo e, non appena qualcuno si fu affacciato, gli consegnò il cibo e proseguì verso la casa successiva, senza aspettare un ringraziamento.  
Continuò il giro fino a esaurire il cibo contenuto nel sacco, poi tornò da Robin.  
Era strano vedere che le stesse persone che poche ore prima lo avevano sommerso di odio e disprezzo, ora erano felici e grate di vedere l'uomo mascherato che portava loro il cibo, anche se era sempre lui.  
Una ragazza lo aveva addirittura inseguito e gli aveva lanciato un fazzoletto profumato, che Guy aveva lasciato cadere a terra senza nemmeno sfiorare.  
Robin lo aveva guardato, ironico.  
\- Disprezzi i doni delle ammiratrici?  
\- Quella era la cameriera della taverna, - disse Guy, in tono disgustato - e ho le mie buone ragioni per credere che stamattina abbia sputato nel mio piatto.  
Robin lo guardò per un attimo, cercando di rimanere serio, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Già.  
\- E tu cosa hai fatto?  
Guy alzò le spalle con un sorriso divertito.  
\- Ho lasciato che lo mangiasse Allan.  
\- Ricordami di non venire mai a pranzo con te. - Commentò Robin, ridacchiando, poi entrambi spronarono i cavalli e si allontanarono da Clun, sparendo nella notte.  



	4. The Perfect Gift (Part 1)

Marian frugò nel baule ai piedi del letto, sempre più irritata. Aveva già cercato ovunque, disseminando vestiti e ornamenti vari per la stanza, ma non era riuscita a trovare quello che cercava.  
Suo padre si affacciò alla soglia e osservò il disordine, perplesso.  
\- Sono passati i ladri oppure hai deciso di pulire a fondo la tua camera? Avresti potuto chiedere alla servitù di farlo.  
La ragazza lo guardò, nervosa.  
\- Non riesco a trovare una cosa, eppure ero sicura di averla lasciata qui.  
\- Molti dei tuoi vestiti sono rimasti al castello, mi dispiace. Quando Allan è venuto a cercarti dopo che Barret ti aveva portata via aveva bisogno di una scusa per entrare a Nottingham e ha dovuto fingere di essere lì per portarti le tue cose.  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Non mi interessano i vestiti, Allan non è stupido, non avrebbe portato al castello quello che sto cercando.  
\- Se mi dici cos'è, forse posso aiutarti.  
La ragazza esitò. Sapeva che il padre avrebbe disapprovato e le avrebbe fatto troppe domande, ma ormai aveva detto troppo per poter evitare la domanda.  
\- Il mio costume da Guardiano Notturno.  
Sir Edward la guardò, severo.  
\- Marian, ricordati che la nostra situazione è molto precaria. Non possiamo dare allo sceriffo alcun pretesto per prendersela con noi oppure sarà la fine. Cosa vorresti fare col tuo costume? Purtroppo non siamo più tanto ricchi da poter aiutare i poveri come un tempo. Non negherei mai un pasto a un affamato che bussa alla nostra porta, ma non possiamo più permetterci di distribuire cibo a tutti i poveri del villaggio...  
\- Lo so. - Sospirò Marian. - Ma non è per quello. Ho sentito dire che qualcuno si spaccia per il Guardiano Notturno e va in giro ad aiutare la gente. Voglio scoprire chi è e che intenzioni ha.  
\- Meglio così, non credi? Qualcuno si è lasciato ispirare dalle tue azioni e ha iniziato ad aiutare la gente al tuo posto. Dovresti esserne contenta, Marian.  
\- Sì, ma...  
\- In ogni caso non troverai il tuo costume. L'ho fatto bruciare dopo che Barret ti ha portata via. Se avesse scoperto il tuo segreto, per te sarebbe stata la fine. E anche per tutti noi.  
Marian sospirò. Sapeva che suo padre aveva ragione, ma le sarebbe mancata molto la sensazione di libertà che provava ogni volta che indossava i panni del Guardiano Notturno.  
E poi doveva assolutamente scoprire chi era l'impostore che si spacciava per lei. Si disse che quel desiderio proveniva dalla preoccupazione per le intenzioni di quello sconosciuto, ma in realtà era tremendamente curiosa.  
\- Marian, non fare nulla di avventato, promettilo.  
La ragazza annuì a malincuore e il padre le sorrise.  
\- Non pensarci più, se questa persona ha cattive intenzioni, penso che Robin Hood lo scoprirà presto, altrimenti è meglio così per la gente di Nottingham. Piuttosto, pensi di organizzare qualcosa per domani?  
Marian lo fissò, perplessa.  
\- Perché?  
\- Domani è il compleanno di Sir Guy, non lo ricordavi?  
La ragazza scosse la testa, con una fitta di senso di colpa. Era stata tanto presa dalla sua curiosità sul Guardiano Notturno che la data le era completamente passata di mente.  
\- Guy non ne ha parlato affatto. In passato lo aveva sempre festeggiato invitando lo sceriffo e i nobili che lo sostenevano, ma quest'anno non ha nemmeno accennato a volerlo celebrare in qualche modo...  
\- Credo che sia comprensibile. La sua vita è cambiata così tanto nel giro di pochi mesi, immagino che non abbia voglia di trovarsi ancora di più al centro dell'attenzione.  
\- Già, immagino di sì. - Disse Marian, poi il padre la salutò e la ragazza iniziò a mettere via i vestiti sparsi per la stanza.  
Le ultime frasi che aveva scambiato con il padre l'avevano riempita di tristezza, facendola pensare al passato di Guy.  
Una volta lui le aveva detto che non aveva nessuno e solo in seguito Marian aveva capito quanto quelle parole fossero terribilmente vere.  
\- Ora hai me... - Sussurrò tra sé. - E Allan e mio padre... Non sei solo. Non più.  
Forse Guy non voleva festeggiare il proprio compleanno e lei poteva capirlo, ma Marian era intenzionata a dimostrargli in qualche modo che tutti loro tenevano a lui, voleva fargli capire quanto fosse amato.  
Ma come?  
  
Allan sedeva all'ombra di un albero e masticava una mela, rilassato e sazio dopo aver pranzato. Gli operai addetti allo sgombero delle macerie e alla ricostruzione di Knighton Hall si erano anche loro seduti all'ombra per mangiare, radunandosi in piccoli gruppi.  
Finalmente, dopo un paio di mesi che lavoravano per Gisborne, sembravano essersi rilassati un po' in presenza dell'ex cavaliere nero e non lo guardavano più come se fosse il diavolo in persona.  
Guy li faceva faticare, ma non li trattava male e il compenso era adeguato, e alla fine quegli uomini si erano abituati a lui, anche se ancora tendevano a restargli alla larga quando era possibile.  
Durante le pause, Gisborne restava sempre per conto suo oppure insieme ad Allan, quando il giovane era presente come in quel momento.  
Ora che i lavori avevano preso un buon ritmo, raramente Guy tornava a Locksley per pranzare e Allan aveva preso l'abitudine di portargli i pasti e mangiare insieme a lui. A volte, una volta finito di mangiare, lui e Gisborne si concedevano una gara a cavallo attraverso campi oppure si allenavano nel combattimento.  
A quanto pareva Guy stava prendendo piuttosto sul serio il proprio impegno come Guardiano Notturno, si disse Allan, guardandolo mentre si esercitava con l'arco.  
\- Ehi, Giz! - Gridò, lanciando in aria il torsolo della mela. - Prova a colpire questo!  
Guy lasciò partire due frecce in rapida successione, ma nessuna delle due riuscì a colpire il torsolo, che ricadde a terra poco dopo.  
\- Peccato. - Commentò Allan, alzandosi per andare ad esaminare il tronco d'albero che Guy aveva usato come bersaglio. - Ma sei comunque migliorato molto. Robin ti ha dato qualche lezione?  
Gisborne appoggiò a terra l'arco e raggiunse Allan, massaggiandosi appena il fianco destro.  
\- Già. Andrebbe meglio se non mi facesse ancora male tendere l'arco.  
\- Guariresti prima se ti riposassi di più. Tra i lavori a Knighton, l'amministrazione delle terre e le tue avventure notturne, mi sorprendo che tu abbia ancora le forze per reggerti in piedi.  
\- Non ho tempo di riposare, lo sai. _Devo_ far fruttare le terre per poter pagare le tasse allo sceriffo, non posso permettermi un ritardo o un errore nei pagamenti, e _voglio_ costruire questa casa per Marian prima di chiederle di sposarmi.  
\- E confessa che ti diverti a fare il Guardiano Notturno.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Devo ammettere che non mi dispiace vedere che la gente è contenta del mio arrivo, tanto per cambiare.  
Allan gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Prima o poi accadrà anche senza che tu debba indossare una maschera.  
\- Forse.  
\- Io credo di sì, sempre che non ti ammazzi di fatica prima. - Disse il giovane, in tono allegro, poi guardò Gisborne, tornando serio. - Dico davvero, Giz, non esagerare o finirai per ammalarti.  
Guy lo fissò, un po' stupito nel vedere che Allan era davvero preoccupato per lui.  
\- Sto bene, te lo assicuro. Forse mi stanco un po' troppo, è vero, ma anche questo ha i suoi vantaggi. Era da tanto che non faticavo per costruire qualcosa invece di distruggerla, dà soddisfazione. E poi di notte sono talmente sfinito che dormo profondamente, spesso senza nemmeno sognare. Non avere gli incubi ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi è un sollievo, credimi.  
Allan annuì, comprensivo.  
\- Posso immaginarlo.

Marian si era svegliata presto quella mattina, prima dell'alba.  
Non le era venuto in mente un regalo per Guy, anche se il giorno prima non aveva fatto altro che pensarci, ma aveva ricordato un aneddoto che suo padre le raccontava quando era piccola.  
Da bambina ogni tanto Marian gli chiedeva di parlarle di sua madre, di cui lei non aveva ricordi, e una volta Sir Edward le aveva raccontato che nelle occasioni più speciali la moglie amava cucinare per lui, preparargli con le sue mani i piatti che preferiva, senza ricorrere all'aiuto della cuoca.  
La ragazza aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso per Guy, alzarsi prestissimo per cucinare qualcosa di buono solo per lui.  
Non aveva idea di quali potessero essere i suoi piatti preferiti, e nel dubbio aveva scelto ricette elaborate e raffinate che sarebbero state sicuramente apprezzate.  
Il problema era che aveva ampiamente sopravvalutato le proprie capacità culinarie.  
Da quando aveva iniziato si era già scottata le dita tre volte ed era riuscita anche a tagliarsi con un coltello, mentre i risultati delle sue fatiche erano piuttosto diversi da ciò che si aspettava.  
Per qualche motivo la farina che aveva versato nel latte restava grumosa, mentre la crema non accennava ad addensarsi e Marian aveva l'impressione che qualche pezzo di guscio d'uovo fosse caduto nella terrina quando vi aveva gettato dentro i tuorli.  
Poi un forte odore di bruciato aveva riempito la cucina e Marian si era trovata a guardare con disperazione una teglia di focaccine bruciacchiate all'esterno e completamente crude all'interno.  
Sperando di rimediare al disastro, la ragazza le aveva affogate nel miele.  
Guardò il piatto che aveva faticosamente composto e le venne da piangere: l'aspetto era orribile e lei era stanca, sudata e coperta di farina e miele appiccicoso dalla testa ai piedi.  
Sperava che almeno il sapore fosse buono e che Guy avrebbe apprezzato il suo impegno.  
Sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano e cercò di sistemarsi un po', spolverandosi il vestito per togliere le tracce di farina, ma rimase delusa nel vedere che la persona che si era affacciata alla porta era Allan e non Guy.  
Il giovane la guardò, perplesso.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui? - Chiese.  
La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo esitante al tavolo e si rivolse ad Allan sottovoce.  
\- Volevo fare una sorpresa a Guy per il suo compleanno. Gli ho preparato la colazione.  
Allan rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso al piatto.  
\- Sarebbe quella?  
Marian annuì, speranzosa.  
\- Assaggiala e dimmi com'è. - Disse, riempiendo un piatto anche per Allan.  
Allan sedette a tavola e iniziò a mangiare, ma si fermò dopo il primo boccone. Lo mandò giù a fatica, si versò un bicchiere di vino e lo bevve in fretta, poi si voltò a guardare Marian.  
\- Vuoi avvelenarlo, per caso?  
\- È così terribile? - Chiese Marian, abbattuta.  
\- Peggio. - Disse Allan, onestamente. - E te lo assicuro, in vita mia ho mangiato di tutto. Se posso darti un consiglio, fallo sparire prima che arrivi Giz. Se sapesse che hai cucinato per lui insisterebbe per mangiarlo lo stesso, ma credimi, non gli vuoi così male.  
  
Guy si svegliò con un sussulto quando la freccia di Robin si piantò a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa.  
La staccò dalla testata del letto per leggere il messaggio attaccato all'asta, stupito per l'orario insolito. Le altre volte Robin lo aveva chiamato di notte, per contattarlo poco dopo l'alba doveva essere successo qualcosa di strano.  
Il foglietto non diceva molto, solo di raggiungerlo subito sulla strada per Nottingham e Guy si affrettò a prepararsi.  
Scese le scale, cercando Allan e lo trovò in cucina, insieme a Marian.  
La ragazza sembrava piuttosto stanca e abbattuta e Guy si chiese cosa potesse averla rattristata, ma il messaggio di Robin sembrava piuttosto urgente e non poteva ritardare troppo. Finché la ragazza era voltata, Guy ne approfittò per far vedere ad Allan la freccia che stringeva in mano, poi la nascose dietro la schiena non appena Marian si girò a guardarlo.  
\- Ciao Guy. Stavo per chiedere alla cuoca di servire la colazione. - Disse Marian con un sospiro.  
Guy scosse la testa con un sorriso di scusa.  
\- Oggi non ho tempo, mi dispiace.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va?  
\- Solo una questione noiosa da risolvere con uno dei contadini. Ma se non lo faccio subito, rischiamo di perdere una giornata di lavoro e non possiamo rischiare di non avere in tempo la quota richiesta dallo sceriffo. Sai anche tu che non aspetta altro che un mio errore.  
Le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio rapido, poi uscì dalla porta e Allan si affrettò a seguirlo.  
Prima di andare via il giovane si fermò sulla soglia e si rivolse a Marian a bassa voce.  
\- Troverai qualcos'altro, ma non cucinare più, è meglio.  
Rimasta sola, la ragazza sospirò, poi, spinta dalla curiosità, si decise ad assaggiare un boccone di quello che aveva cucinato. Impallidì leggermente, deglutì e poi prese il piatto e andò a svuotarlo nel recinto dei maiali, facendo finta che fosse destinato a loro sin dall'inizio.  
Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a limitarsi a comprare un regalo, anche se banale, decise.  
Del resto quello era un giorno di mercato a Nottingham, forse sarebbe riuscita a trovare qualcosa che potesse piacere a Guy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto che oggi è il mio compleanno, episodio "festivo" anche per Guy :D  
> Sopravviverà ai tentativi di Marian di fargli un regalo perfetto? Qualcuno le spieghi che "festeggiare" è diverso da "fare la festa" :D


	5. The Perfect Gift (Part 2)

Guy si nascose nel vecchio granaio in rovina e attese che Allan lo raggiungesse. Il giovane gli consegnò il costume da Guardiano Notturno e scambiò il cavallo di Guy con uno più anonimo, poi attese che Gisborne finisse di cambiarsi per nascondere gli abiti che si era tolto nella bisaccia dello stallone nero.  
\- Cosa vuole Robin a quest'ora? Non è strano che ti chiami di giorno?  
\- Lo è, ma se lo ha fatto deve esserci una buona ragione.  
\- Non mi piace, con la luce del sole dovrai fare molta più attenzione a non essere scoperto.  
\- Lo so, ma non ho molta scelta.  
Allan annuì. Sapeva anche lui che Robin non avrebbe fatto correre dei rischi inutili a Guy senza un motivo valido, ma si sentiva comunque inquieto.  
\- Porterò il tuo cavallo al campo di Robin per nasconderlo e poi ti raggiungerò a Nottingham.  
\- Non devi farti vedere insieme al Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Lo so bene, Giz, non mi avvicinerò a te, ma comunque sarò nei dintorni per tenere d'occhio la situazione.  
\- Fai attenzione. - Disse Guy, coprendosi il viso con la sciarpa e con la maschera.  
\- Anche tu.  
Gisborne montò a cavallo e uscì per primo dal granaio, affrettandosi a tornare sulla strada per Nottingham. Allan invece attese qualche minuto, poi prese la direzione opposta, conducendo con sé entrambi i cavalli.  
  
Robin, appostato al riparo di un boschetto al margine della strada, attese di veder passare al galoppo il Guardiano Notturno prima di inseguirlo e affiancarsi a lui.  
\- E se al mio posto ci fossero stati i soldati dello sceriffo? - Chiese. - Ti fai notare troppo.  
\- Hood, sei stato tu a dire di raggiungerti sulla strada per Nottingham. Altrimenti avrei scelto strade secondarie e meno esposte. In ogni caso ora sono qui, che succede?  
Robin lo guardò, serio.  
\- Non ti avrei chiamato se la situazione non fosse preoccupante. Le guardie dello sceriffo hanno catturato Djaq.  
\- Djaq?!  
\- La notte scorsa abbiamo fermato uno dei carri di rifornimenti diretti al castello. Sembrava tutto normale, ma era una trappola, invece delle provviste nel carro c'erano soldati. Siamo riusciti a difenderci, ma Will è stato colpito e Djaq è rimasta indietro per aiutarlo. Lui è riuscito a fuggire a cavallo, ma lei è stata catturata.  
\- La hanno portata nelle segrete?  
\- Sì. - Disse brevemente Robin, poi fissò Guy, preoccupato. - Senti, Gisborne, sono stato in dubbio se chiamarti oppure no. Dovremo introdurci nel castello per liberarla, per te è un pericolo enorme. Se lo sceriffo dovesse riconoscerti, nessuno potrebbe salvarti dalla forca. Pensa bene a cosa vuoi fare, se preferisci tornare indietro gli altri non lo sapranno mai, non ho detto loro che ti avrei chiamato.  
\- Smettila, Hood! Entrare nel castello è un rischio per tutti, non solo per me. Credi che se lo sceriffo catturasse te o uno degli altri sarebbe più generoso? Se ci scoprono mentre cerchiamo di liberarla dalle segrete, finiremo tutti impiccati, non solo io.  
\- Non sei obbligato a rischiare la vita per un membro della mia banda.  
\- No, non lo sono e per alcuni di loro non lo farei. Ma per Djaq sì. Lei mi ha aiutato, è stata gentile con me senza avere alcun motivo per farlo e per questo le sarò sempre grato. E ora cosa aspetti? Andiamo!  
Guy spronò il cavallo e lo spinse al galoppo verso Nottingham. Robin sorrise fra sé e lo seguì.  
  
Marian osservò con aria critica la merce esposta sui banchi, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe potuto piacere a Guy, senza però riuscire a trovare una risposta soddisfacente.  
Finché non si era liberato dall'influenza di Vaisey, la vita di Guy aveva orbitato completamente intorno allo sceriffo e ai suoi doveri di cavaliere nero, senza lasciare quasi il minimo spazio a svaghi o interessi personali.  
Probabilmente Marian era stata la sua unica fonte di distrazione in molti anni.  
La ragazza osservò alcuni pugnali decorati allineati su uno dei banchi, ma scosse la testa. Guy ne aveva sempre almeno uno con sé, ma lei non voleva regalargli un'arma o un qualsiasi altro oggetto che gli facesse pensare al suo passato di combattente, voleva trovare qualcosa che potesse farlo sentire a casa, che gli donasse il calore e l'affetto che non aveva mai avuto.  
Stava esaminando alcune stoffe, cercando di valutarne la qualità, quando notò con la coda dell'occhio il movimento furtivo di qualcuno che si nascondeva in un vicolo.  
Una persona qualsiasi non ci avrebbe fatto caso, ma lei aveva abbastanza esperienza in merito, ore e ore passate a sgattaiolare per i corridoi del castello in cerca di informazioni, per capire quando qualcuno si muoveva in modo sospetto.  
La persona che aveva visto svoltare l'angolo poco prima aveva sicuramente qualcosa da nascondere.  
Dimenticando la promessa fatta al padre di non fare nulla di avventato, Marian si allontanò dal mercato e si infilò anche lei in quel vicolo contorto, seguendo quell'uomo sospetto.  
Quando riuscì ad avvicinarsi un po' di più, il cuore accelerò i battiti: l'uomo indossava un mantello e una maschera molto simili a quelli utilizzati da lei in passato! Aveva trovato l'impostore, l'uomo che si spacciava per il Guardiano Notturno!  
  
Guy si inoltrò in quel vicolo stretto e buio, sperando che portasse davvero vicino alle mura del castello come aveva detto Robin. Secondo il fuorilegge, in fondo a quella stradina c'era un punto in cui si apriva una grata di scarico dei rifiuti e da lì era possibile arrampicarsi, entrare nel castello e seguire un tunnel sotterraneo fino alle segrete.  
Ogni volta che Robin gli rivelava l'esistenza di uno di quei passaggi, Guy capiva sempre di più perché i fuorilegge riuscissero sempre a fuggire ogni volta che credeva di averli catturati.  
Guy arrivò alla fine del vicolo e cercò con lo sguardo la grata che gli era stata descritta da Robin, ma si irrigidì nel sentire un fruscio alle sue spalle.  
Lui e Robin si erano separati non appena erano arrivati in città e il fuorilegge era andato a controllare uno degli altri ingressi che conosceva e a dare istruzioni al resto della banda, ma anche se avesse cambiato idea e avesse deciso di raggiungere Guy, non poteva essere stato lui a fare il rumore che aveva sentito perché Robin sapeva muoversi in silenzio, come un gatto.  
Guy mise una mano sull'elsa della spada e si guardò intorno distrattamente, cercando di non mettere in allarme la persona che lo stava spiando. La individuò mentre si nascondeva nell'ombra e impallidì nel riconoscere il vestito che aveva visto addosso a Marian quella mattina. Il volto della ragazza era coperto dal velo che di solito portava per coprire i capelli corti e che invece ora si era avvolta intorno al viso per celare la propria identità, ma Guy la avrebbe riconosciuta comunque.  
Si chiese cosa facesse lì e perché lo stesse seguendo, poi iniziò a preoccuparsi: la presenza di Marian avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo lei e compromettere l'intera missione di salvataggio.  
Doveva fare in modo di farla allontanare da lì.  
Sperò che la ragazza avesse il buon senso di restare nascosta e tornò indietro lungo il vicolo.  
Avrebbe dovuto passarle molto vicino, e aveva il timore che Marian potesse riconoscerlo nonostante la maschera che gli copriva il volto.  
Guy decise che una volta arrivato in quel punto, avrebbe iniziato a correre e sarebbe scappato, cercando di far perdere le proprie tracce in quel labirinto di vicoli.  
Quello che non si aspettava, era che la ragazza avrebbe provato a fermarlo: temerariamente, Marian aveva impugnato il manico di una scopa con entrambe le mani e lo aveva calato con forza sulla schiena di Guy nell'attimo esatto in cui le era passato accanto.  
Una fitta di dolore gli aveva annebbiato la vista per un attimo e Gisborne era rotolato a terra, mordendosi la lingua per non gridare. Le ferite alla schiena ormai erano quasi guarite, ma erano ancora piuttosto sensibili e il colpo di Marian gli aveva fatto molto male.  
Guy cercò di rialzarsi per scappare, ma qualcosa di duro lo colpì alla nuca.  
 _Mi ha tirato un sasso?_  
Un altro oggetto lanciato con forza lo colpì alla spalla e poi rotolò davanti a lui.  
 _Non un sasso, una mela!_  
\- Chi sei? - Disse la ragazza a bassa voce, in tono minaccioso. - Tu non sei il vero Guardiano Notturno!  
Guy sospirò mentalmente. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che prima o poi Marian avrebbe sentito parlare del nuovo Guardiano Notturno e che avrebbe cercato di scoprirne l'identità, peccato che avesse scelto il momento peggiore per farlo.  
E poi che ci faceva a Nottingham da sola?  
Non capiva che per lei era comunque pericoloso rischiare di farsi notare dallo sceriffo.  
Guy si trattenne a fatica dall'esprimere la sua opinione, ricordando appena in tempo che non doveva farsi riconoscere da lei.  
Un'altra mela lo raggiunse alla schiena e Guy si chiese come avesse imparato a mettere tanta forza nei suoi lanci.  
\- Parla! Ne ho un intero cesto!  
\- Marian! - La voce di Robin fece voltare di scatto la ragazza e fece fare un sospiro di sollievo a Gisborne. Guy approfittò di quella distrazione per eclissarsi.  
Scivolò tra due case e si arrampicò sul tetto di una di esse, dove si appiattì per nascondersi alla vista di Marian. Rimase immobile, trattenendo il respiro e sperò che Robin riuscisse a distrarre la ragazza.  
  
Marian fissò Robin, sorpresa, poi tornò a girarsi e soffocò un'imprecazione nell'accorgersi che il falso Guardiano Notturno era sparito.  
\- Dov'è andato?  
\- Chi? - Chiese Robin.  
\- L'impostore! Quello che si spaccia per il Guardiano Notturno!  
\- Non dovresti essere qui, è pericoloso.  
Marian lo ignorò.  
\- Era qui, lo avevo preso in trappola!  
\- E poi cosa avresti fatto? Poteva reagire e tu sei disarmata.  
Marian scosse la testa, ostinatamente. Sapeva che Robin non aveva tutti i torti, ma non voleva cedere.  
\- Devo scoprire chi è.  
\- Lascia che ci pensi io. Ti prometto che farò di tutto per catturarlo. Ma ora vieni, andiamo via di qui, questi vicoli possono essere mal frequentati.  
Robin la riaccompagnò verso il mercato e fece un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere Allan che era appena entrato in città a cavallo e si guardava intorno. Gli fece un cenno con la mano e il giovane si affrettò a raggiungerli.  
\- Marian! Non pensavo che volessi venire in città, altrimenti ti avrei accompagnata. - Disse, lanciando uno sguardo interrogativo a Robin mentre Marian non guardava.  
\- Puoi restare con lei? - Chiese il fuorilegge. - Ci sono persone poco raccomandabili in giro e io in questo momento non posso riaccompagnarla a casa.  
\- Posso restare benissimo da sola! - Replicò Marian, offesa. - Non ho bisogno della scorta.  
\- Ci credo, - commentò Allan - ma Giz mi spellerebbe vivo se dovesse venire a sapere che ti ho lasciato sola con lo sceriffo nei paraggi. Quindi mi dispiace, ma dovrai rassegnarti a restare insieme a me.  
La ragazza sospirò, sconfitta, e fece per lanciare un'occhiataccia a Robin, ma il fuorilegge era già andato via.  
Sbatté un piede a terra, irritata, poi si voltò verso Allan e lo guardò per qualche secondo. Dopo un po' si costrinse ad allontanare il malumore e decise che forse anche quell'inconveniente poteva esserle utile.  
\- Visto che sei qui, dammi una mano. - Gli disse, con un leggero sorriso. - Secondo te cosa potrei regalare a Guy?

Robin si affrettò a ritornare nel vicolo dove aveva incontrato Marian ed emise un leggero fischio.  
Poco dopo, Guy lo raggiunse, saltando giù dal tetto basso di una casupola.  
Robin lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Voglio sperare che quando entreremo nel castello non ti lascerai intrappolare così facilmente.  
Gisborne gli lanciò un'occhiata torva.  
\- Cosa potevo fare? Non potevo reagire contro Marian. E sai come può essere determinata quando vuole fare qualcosa... Come sei riuscito a convincerla a lasciar perdere il Guardiano Notturno?  
\- Le ho detto che ci avrei pensato io. E poi l'ho affidata ad Allan.  
\- Dovrebbe essere in grado di tenerla fuori dai guai. - Approvò Gisborne, sollevato.  
\- Tu stai bene? - Chiese Robin, poi si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. - Prima mi sembravi piuttosto in difficoltà.  
\- Suppongo che dovrei ringraziarti per averla distratta. - Disse Guy, in tono riluttante. - Ma perché sei venuto qui? Non dovevi controllare l'altro ingresso?  
\- Era chiuso, per tua fortuna. Entreremo entrambi da questo qui vicino.  
\- Gli altri?  
\- Creeranno un diversivo per distrarre le guardie al momento giusto. Io e te libereremo Djaq dalle segrete.  
Parlando avevano raggiunto il fondo del vicolo e Robin salì sulle spalle di Gisborne per arrivare alla grata. La afferrò con entrambe le mani e tirò. Per un attimo pensò che fosse chiusa a chiave anche quella, poi cedette con un cigolio e si spalancò.  
Robin si arrampicò nel passaggio, poi aiutò Guy a salire e si inoltrarono insieme lungo il tunnel.  
Il fuorilegge scosse la testa con un sorriso.  
\- Delle mele... Ti sei fatto stendere con delle mele...  
\- Chiudi il becco. - Intimò Guy, superandolo e assestandogli una gomitata mentre gli passava accanto, ma Robin non si lasciò intimorire e lo seguì ridacchiando.  
Percorsero qualche metro, poi entrambi tornarono seri: erano entrati nel castello, ora iniziava la parte più difficile.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per gli auguri! :)


	6. The Perfect Gift (part 3)

Allan sentiva lo sguardo di Marian fisso su di lui e guardò la ragazza, un po' a disagio.  
\- Allora? - Chiese Marian. - Hai qualche idea?  
\- Credo che a Giz farebbe piacere qualsiasi cosa, se sei tu a regalargliela.  
\- Ma io voglio trovare qualcosa di speciale! Tu passi molto tempo con lui, dovrai pure avere qualche idea!  
 _L'unica cosa che Giz desidera veramente sei tu..._  
Pensò Allan, ma non espresse ad alta voce quel pensiero.  
\- Forse dovresti pensare a un bel momento che avete passato insieme e cercare qualcosa che ve lo ricordi in qualche modo.  
Marian lo fissò, colpita da quelle parole e pensò che Allan non aveva tutti i torti. Non era tanto importante il regalo in sé, ma il significato che Guy avrebbe dato a quel regalo.  
Ma cosa scegliere?  
Assorta nei suoi pensieri, prese una mela dal cesto che aveva ancora con sé e la offrì ad Allan, poi ne scelse un'altra e iniziò a rosicchiarla, mentre cercava di trovare un ricordo sereno da condividere con Guy.  
  
Robin si affacciò dall'apertura della botola che spuntava nelle segrete, dopo aver scostato di lato la grata che la chiudeva.  
\- Vedi qualcosa? - Chiese Guy da sotto, cercando di restare immobile per non far perdere l'equilibrio a Robin che era salito sulle sue spalle per raggiungere l'apertura.  
\- Il corridoio sembra vuoto.  
\- A quest'ora il carnefice di solito si assenta per andare a mangiare, sempre che sia sempre lo stesso e che le sue abitudini non siano cambiate in questi mesi.  
\- Troppi “se” per i miei gusti. - Commentò Robin, ma si arrampicò lo stesso fuori dalla botola. Se volevano salvare Djaq non potevano permettersi troppi dubbi.  
Si stese sulla pancia e allungò le braccia verso il basso per aiutare Guy a tirarsi su.  
Rimisero a posto la grata e si incamminarono cautamente lungo il corridoio, fino a raggiungere le celle.  
Le segrete ospitavano parecchi prigionieri, ma la ragazza saracena non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
Robin guardò gli uomini rinchiusi nelle celle e lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Gisborne.  
\- Un tempo non ce n'erano così tanti...  
\- Un tempo non facevo arrestare _tutti_ quelli che lo avrebbero meritato.  
Robin gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico.  
\- Tu che ti facevi scrupoli morali?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Più semplicemente non ne valeva la pena. I prigionieri vanno nutriti e più ce ne sono e più persone sono necessarie per tenerli a bada, arrestare tutti quelli che disobbediscono alle leggi dello sceriffo è una spesa inutile. Il più delle volte era più conveniente fargli pagare una penale per evitare l'arresto che non trascinarli in prigione. Ovviamente se lo sceriffo era presente non potevo fare altro che arrestarli.  
Robin preferì non approfondire il discorso, non era il momento né il luogo adatto per discuterne con Gisborne.  
\- Dobbiamo trovare Djaq. - Sussurrò.  
\- Se non è qui, potrebbe essere nella sala delle torture. - Disse Guy senza riuscire a reprimere un brivido di orrore. - Oppure lo sceriffo potrebbe averla convocata per interrogarla.  
Robin ricordò che in passato Vaisey aveva già cercato di costringere Djaq a creare delle armi per lui utilizzando la conoscenza delle arti della sua terra. In quell'occasione lo stesso Gisborne aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle il liquido corrosivo creato da Djaq quando lo sceriffo lo aveva usato per cancellare il tatuaggio che avrebbe potuto provare la colpevolezza di Guy nel tentativo di uccidere Re Riccardo.  
\- Fai strada.  
Guy lo condusse fino alla sala delle torture ed entrambi sospirarono di sollievo nel vedere che era vuota e che non c'erano tracce di sangue fresco sugli strumenti.  
\- Andiamo via. - Disse Guy. - Non mi è mai piaciuto questo posto.  
\- Credo che a nessuno possa piacere un luogo come questo...  
\- Allo sceriffo sì.  
\- Non capirò mai come potevi accettare di obbedire ai suoi ordini.  
Gisborne evitò di guardarlo.  
\- Non era così semplice, Hood. Non avevo molta scelta, non ne ho mai avuta...  
\- C'è sempre una scelta.  
\- _Ora_ lo so. Ma non è sempre stato così. Lo sceriffo è sempre stato bravo a manipolare la gente e io non avevo nessuno. A volte riusciva a farmi credere di essere importante per lui, si comportava quasi come un padre e io volevo solo potergli dimostrare di meritare la sua fiducia. Ero giovane, ingenuo e da troppi anni ero costretto a lottare da solo contro il mondo intero per sopravvivere. Vaisey mi ha offerto la sicurezza che non avevo più conosciuto da molto tempo, mi ha gettato le briciole di un finto affetto e io ero fin troppo desideroso di credergli. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa solo per avere la sua approvazione e quando ha iniziato a mostrarmi il suo lato peggiore ero già troppo legato a lui per poter capire del tutto la sua vera natura o per ribellarmi. Sai, Hood, forse quelli che mi chiamavano “cane dello sceriffo”, non sbagliavano poi così tanto...  
Robin lo guardò, stupito nell'accorgersi che Guy gli stava mostrando il suo lato più vulnerabile, poi annuì e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Adesso sei libero.  
\- Già. Ma questo non può cambiare il passato, però.  
Robin non trovò nulla da dire in risposta a quelle parole e si limitò a dare una stretta amichevole alla spalla di Guy prima di togliere la mano.  
\- Ora cerchiamo Djaq.  
\- Conosco un modo per arrivare alle stanze dello sceriffo senza essere notati. C'è un passaggio nascosto ed era utile per organizzare incontri segreti con i cavalieri neri. Alcuni di loro non vogliono rendere note le loro alleanze, perciò incontrano Vaisey in segreto. Vieni, è da questa parte.  
  
Djaq tenne lo sguardo fisso su una delle gabbie per uccelli appese nella stanza, ignorando le domande dello sceriffo.  
Si concentrò sui dettagli del canarino che saltellava tra le sbarre e osservò ogni minima sfumatura delle sue piume. Per lei doveva esistere solo quello, un uccellino grazioso che arruffava le penne.  
Il resto del mondo era tagliato fuori: non c'era paura, non c'era odio, non c'era dolore.  
Vaisey ripeté ancora una volta la sua richiesta, ma Djaq scelse di non sentirlo e lo sceriffo la schiaffeggiò duramente, gettandola a terra.  
Dal pavimento la ragazza saracena cercò con lo sguardo la gabbia del canarino e tornò a fissare la bestiola. Non doveva avere paura, si ripeteva, oltre a quell'uccellino nulla era reale.  
Se si fosse distratta, prima o poi avrebbe ceduto alla paura o alle torture e allora sarebbe morta oppure avrebbe accettato di creare per lo sceriffo sostanze pericolose da usare come armi.  
Sentì i passi di Vaisey che si avvicinavano a lei e restare concentrata diventò sempre più difficile: il cuore le batteva più forte e sentiva i palmi delle mani umidi di sudore.  
Lo sceriffo si chinò su di lei per colpirla ancora e Djaq chiuse gli occhi, ma nessuno la toccò e Vaisey emise un grido di rabbia. La ragazza si azzardò a guardarsi intorno e vide che lo sceriffo era stato bloccato contro il muro da due frecce che lo avevano sfiorato e che gli avevano trapassato i vestiti, inchiodandolo al rivestimento di legno della parete.  
Djaq riconobbe l'impennatura bicolore usata da Robin e quella nera del Guardiano Notturno e sorrise, rialzandosi velocemente da terra e fuggendo fuori dalla porta della stanza di Vaisey.  
I due uomini la stavano aspettando nel corridoio e Djaq avrebbe voluto abbracciare entrambi per ringraziarli, ma non ne avevano il tempo: lo sceriffo stava chiamando a gran voce le sue guardie e si sentivano già i passi pesanti dei soldati che si avvicinavano velocemente da entrambi i lati del corridoio.  
\- Di qua. - Disse Guy in un sussurro, indicando una porta vicina a loro ed entrarono tutti e tre in una piccola stanza non utilizzata dove erano stati accatastati vari bauli vuoti.  
\- Non c'è via d'uscita da qui! - Disse Robin.  
\- Nascondetevi nei bauli e aspettate. Una volta che saranno passati sarà possibile fuggire nella direzione da cui sono venuti.  
Djaq scosse la testa.  
\- Se si trattasse solo delle guardie potrebbe funzionare, ma lo sceriffo non si lascerà ingannare.  
\- Per questo ho detto “nascondetevi”. Io lo attirerò lontano da voi. - Disse Guy, poi si mise un dito sulle labbra per fare segno di tacere e fece per tornare nel corridoio.  
Robin lo fermò, prendendolo per un braccio.  
\- Ti cattureranno. - Disse sottovoce.  
\- No, perché poi sarai tu a distrarli. So che non gli permetterai di prendermi. - Disse, liberandosi dalla stretta di Robin e scivolando fuori dalla stanza prima che il fuorilegge potesse impedirglielo.  
Corse lungo il corridoio senza preoccuparsi di fare rumore e tornò verso la stanza di Vaisey, raggiungendola proprio nel momento in cui lo sceriffo ne usciva, accompagnato da un gruppetto di guardie.  
Guy prese di mira con l'arco il soldato più vicino allo sceriffo e lo colpì a una gamba, poi si voltò e corse via.  
\- Era il Guardiano Notturno! - Gridò Vaisey, sempre più furioso. - Catturatelo a ogni costo!  
I soldati partirono all'inseguimento con lo sceriffo che li tallonava subito dietro.  
Vaisey voleva la testa del Guardiano Notturno, voleva smascherarlo e ucciderlo nel modo più umiliante possibile. L'ultima volta che si erano incontrati, il cavaliere mascherato aveva inferto un duro colpo al suo orgoglio, gettandolo nel fango davanti a tutta la popolazione di Locksley e lo sceriffo aveva giurato di vendicarsi prima o poi.  
Ora, a quanto pareva quel momento era arrivato.  
  
Robin e Djaq attesero che i passi dei soldati si fossero spenti in fondo al corridoio prima di azzardarsi a uscire dal loro nascondiglio.  
\- Stai bene? - Chiese Robin. - Lo sceriffo ti ha fatto del male?  
\- No, non ne ha avuto il tempo. - Disse la ragazza, poi gli lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero. - Non avresti dovuto chiamarlo. Per lui è un rischio troppo grande essere qui.  
\- Non farlo sarebbe stato un insulto per Gisborne. Sa combattere e conosce bene il castello, riuscirà a cavarsela. E poi ci teneva davvero a salvarti.  
Djaq lo guardò, con un sorriso divertito che fece accigliare Robin.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
\- Niente. - Disse la ragazza con aria innocente. - Solo che è strano vedere come è cambiata la tua opinione nei suoi confronti. È bello che possiate essere amici nonostante tutto.  
Robin aprì la bocca per obiettare che Gisborne non era suo amico, ma si fermò prima di iniziare a parlare.  
Era vero?  
Di certo non erano più nemici e Guy era riuscito a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, ma _amici_?  
Da quando si era unito a loro come Guardiano Notturno, Robin doveva ammettere di aver trovato piacevole la presenza di Gisborne e spesso si divertiva a punzecchiarlo, ma non si era mai soffermato a pensare alla loro come a una vera e propria amicizia.  
Eppure, a pensarci bene, era quello che era.  
Guy ora si fidava ciecamente di lui, in un paio di occasioni si era sbilanciato al punto da averlo chiamato fratello e solo grazie alle parole di Djaq Robin capì che probabilmente Gisborne aveva iniziato a considerarlo davvero come un membro della famiglia che entrambi avevano perduto troppo presto, una specie di fratello perduto e poi ritrovato.  
Sorprendentemente, Robin scoprì che quell'idea non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto.  
Sorrise a Djaq.  
\- Andiamo a recuperarlo e fuggiamo di qui, prima di finire tutti appesi a una forca.  
  
Guy sentì una freccia che gli passava accanto, sfiorandolo, poi un'altra, più vicina, gli graffiò il braccio, ma lui non si permise di gridare nonostante il dolore bruciante.  
Non poteva far sentire la propria voce o avrebbe rischiato di essere riconosciuto dallo sceriffo.  
Si diresse verso il portico che si affacciava sul cortile del castello, da lì forse sarebbe riuscito in qualche modo a uscire dal cancello e a mescolarsi tra la popolazione di Nottingham.  
I fuorilegge avrebbero organizzato un diversivo per aiutarli a fuggire, e Robin non lo avrebbe abbandonato, Guy ne era certo, voleva e doveva esserne certo, perciò doveva solo resistere e non farsi prendere fino al suo arrivo.  
Svoltò un angolo, evitando per un pelo altre due frecce e impallidì nel vedere altri soldati che gli venivano incontro dall'altra estremità del portico.  
Impugnò l'arco e arretrò fino a trovarsi con le spalle alla finestra che si affacciava sul cortile. Era troppo in alto per saltare, ma Guy salì comunque in piedi sul davanzale per poter sovrastare i soldati e avere la possibilità di mirare meglio.  
Lasciò partire due frecce abbattendo i soldati più vicini, ma non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a lungo: era in trappola.  
Lo sceriffo lo sapeva e rideva malignamente, restando al riparo dietro i soldati. Non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che aspettare e il Guardiano Notturno sarebbe finito nelle sue mani.  
Gli arcieri tesero gli archi verso l'uomo mascherato, pronti a trafiggerlo, ma Vaisey fece loro segno di aspettare: lo voleva vivo.  
\- Portatelo qui. - Ordinò.  
Guy li tenne a distanza scagliando altre frecce, ma non gliene rimanevano molte e presto sarebbe stato costretto a difendersi con la spada.  
Si ripeté che Robin sarebbe venuto a salvarlo e che non doveva dubitare di lui.  
 _Però sbrigati, fratello mio._  



	7. The Perfect Gift (Epilogue)

Guy scagliò l'ultima freccia e colpì uno dei soldati. Ora gli altri si sarebbero avvicinati per catturarlo, ma almeno ce n'era uno in meno.  
Sguainò la spada e si preparò a difendersi, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a tenerli lontano a lungo.  
 _Robin, ora sarebbe un ottimo momento per intervenire..._  
Lo sceriffo fece cenno agli arcieri di tenerlo sotto tiro e iniziò ad avvicinarsi, tenendo la spada davanti a sé e Gisborne si voltò a guardare il cortile alle sue spalle, chiedendosi se sarebbe potuto sopravvivere a una caduta da quell'altezza.  
Probabilmente no, ma anche la prospettiva di morire sul colpo sembrava più allettante rispetto a quello che gli sarebbe successo se lo sceriffo fosse riuscito a catturarlo e a scoprire la sua identità.  
Ormai Vaisey era molto vicino e Guy allentò la presa sui bordi della finestra, preparandosi a saltare, quando una raffica di frecce gli passò accanto senza toccarlo, abbattendo buona parte dei soldati che lo tenevano sotto tiro e facendo saltare la spada dalle mani di Vaisey.  
Lo sceriffo si guardò intorno e la sua espressione passò dalla sorpresa alla furia nel vedere le sue guardie accasciate a terra.  
Un'altra freccia, con una corda attaccata all'asta si piantò nel muro accanto alla finestra, restandovi saldamente conficcata. Guy la guardò e capì immediatamente cosa avrebbe dovuto fare: in passato Robin Hood era già sfuggito alla cattura usando un trucco del genere.  
Staccò la corda dell'arco e lo passò al di sopra della fune, afferrandolo con entrambe le mani e preparandosi a usarlo per scivolare lungo la corda, ma, proprio mentre stava per saltare, Vaisey lo afferrò da dietro, cercando di trattenerlo e trascinarlo via dalla finestra.  
Gisborne sentì una fitta di dolore improvvisa al collo e aumentò gli sforzi per liberarsi. Alla fine riuscì a colpire lo sceriffo in faccia con una gomitata e Vaisey cadde all'indietro, mollando la presa, mentre Guy strinse l'arco con tutte le forze e saltò dalla finestra.  
Scivolò velocemente lungo la corda e terminò la discesa finendo addosso a Robin e trascinandolo a terra con sé. Rotolarono entrambi a terra e si rialzarono doloranti, ma Guy si rese conto che se Robin Hood non fosse intervenuto per frenare la sua caduta, lui si sarebbe fatto molto più male colpendo il pavimento di pietra.  
Gli altri fuorilegge li raggiunsero portando con loro diversi cavalli rubati dalle stalle del castello e Robin, Guy e Djaq si affrettarono a salire in sella e a fuggire da Nottingham.  
  
Al campo, Guy si allontanò dagli altri per raggiungere il proprio cavallo e recuperare i suoi abiti dalla bisaccia della sella.  
\- Hai rischiato troppo. - Disse Robin, avvicinandosi a lui. - Se avessi tardato solo di pochi secondi, ora saresti morto.  
Guy si tolse la maschera e la sciarpa e li nascose in fondo alla bisaccia.  
\- Sapevo che saresti arrivato in tempo. Lo fai sempre, no?  
Robin lo fissò e scosse la testa.  
\- Devi essere un po' matto, Gisborne.  
\- Lo siete entrambi. - Disse Djaq, raggiungendoli e sorrise a tutti e due. - Però vi devo la vita.  
La ragazza li strinse in un abbraccio affettuoso.  
\- Grazie. - Sussurrò Djaq, baciando sulla guancia prima l'uno e poi l'altro e Robin le sorrise sfrontatamente, mentre Guy distolse lo sguardo, un po' imbarazzato.  
Djaq si staccò da loro e si guardò le dita della mano, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Siete feriti? Uno di vuoi due perde sangue.  
\- Non io. - Disse subito Robin, mentre Guy si toccò un punto alla base del collo.  
\- Una freccia mi ha graffiato il braccio, ma non è nulla, invece lo sceriffo deve avermi colpito qui, poco prima di saltare.  
\- Fammi vedere, slacciati il mantello. - Disse Djaq in tono pratico e Guy le obbedì.  
Si tolse il mantello e lo affidò a Robin e slacciò la giacca per poterla aprire sul collo.  
Djaq si avvicinò per esaminarlo e bagnò un fazzoletto per pulire la ferita dal sangue.  
\- Non è profonda, fa male e sarà meglio pulirla per bene, ma non è nulla di grave.  
\- Ha usato un pugnale? - Chiese Guy, preoccupato. - Lo sceriffo potrebbe aver avvelenato la lama, non sarebbe la prima volta...  
Djaq scosse la testa con un sorriso.  
\- Ne dubito. Non ha usato un'arma, questi sono segni di denti.  
Guy la guardò, allibito.  
\- Mi ha morso?! Lo sceriffo mi ha morso?  
Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Allora devi fare attenzione, Gisborne, potrebbe davvero averti avvelenato.  
  
Guy sbadigliò e mise il cavallo al trotto mentre si avvicinava a Locksley.  
Era stata una giornata molto lunga e si sentiva stanco e dolorante, ma lui e Robin erano riusciti a salvare Djaq e ne era sinceramente felice. Per almeno un paio di volte durante quel salvataggio avventato aveva seriamente temuto di non avere scampo e il pensiero di aver rischiato tanto lo faceva ancora rabbrividire, ma lo scricchiolio che aveva sentito quando il suo gomito aveva colpito il viso dello sceriffo era stato sufficiente a ricompensarlo della paura provata.  
Guy si toccò cautamente il collo: il morso pulsava e faceva ancora male.  
 _Spero di avergli almeno rotto il naso._  
Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Allan per affidargli il cavallo, si sentiva talmente sfinito che non desiderava altro che andare a letto e dormire fino al giorno dopo, ma il giovane non si vedeva.  
Guy lo chiamò un paio di volte, ma non vedendolo arrivare si rassegnò a occuparsi personalmente del cavallo.  
Smontò di sella e prese la briglia per portare l'animale nella stalla.  
Una volta entrato, si sorprese di vedere Marian che lo aspettava in piedi accanto al box del suo cavallo. La ragazza lo guardò, seria, poi sollevò il cestino di mele che teneva in mano per mostrarglielo.  
\- Ti aspettavo, Guy.  
Gisborne impallidì nel vedere le mele, ricordando quello che era successo quella mattina.  
Possibile che Marian lo avesse riconosciuto nonostante la maschera? E ora aveva intenzione di colpirlo di nuovo?  
Vide che la ragazza si aspettava una risposta.  
\- Perché? - Disse in tono esitante e Marian sospirò, delusa.  
\- Lo sapevo, pensi che sia un regalo sciocco...  
\- Un regalo? - Chiese Guy, sempre più confuso.  
\- Per il tuo compleanno. Ci ho pensato così tanto, ma non sono riuscita a trovare un regalo adatto e alla fine ho pensato a queste, ma è chiaro che ho sbagliato...  
Guy la guardò, commosso e un po' stupito.  
\- Ti sei ricordata del mio compleanno? Non ci avevo pensato nemmeno io...  
Marian sedette su una balla di fieno, appoggiando il cestino accanto a sé.  
\- È stupido regalare delle mele, vero? - Chiese tristemente.  
Guy sedette accanto a lei e ne prese una dal cestino.  
\- Hai pensato a me, ti sei impegnata per scegliere qualcosa per me... Questo è già un regalo bellissimo, Marian, grazie. - Strinse a sé la ragazza e le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio, poi morse il frutto. - Come mai hai scelto proprio le mele?  
Marian rimase stretta a lui, abbracciandolo forte e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Mi fanno pensare a te. Dopo l'assedio di Nottingham mi hai portato un cesto di frutta perché ti sei preoccupato che io potessi aver fame. Credo che sia stato allora che le cose abbiano iniziato a cambiare, sai? Prima non mi ero mai fermata a pensare che tu potessi anche essere gentile.  
\- Colpa mia, direi. - Disse Guy, sorridendole con dolcezza.  
\- Ma non è solo per quello che ho pensato alle mele. - Continuò Marian. - Ho pensato a uno dei ricordi a cui tengo di più, quello che mi ha dato un po' di luce quando ero prigioniera di Barret. Eravamo proprio qui, insieme, e tu stavi mangiando una mela, dopo averne data una al tuo cavallo, te lo ricordi?  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e annuì.  
\- Ero così stanco e mi sentivo a pezzi... Gli incubi non mi lasciavano dormire e avevo così paura di poterti fare del male che non mi fidavo di me stesso. Ma tu no, tu non avevi alcun timore ed eri pronta a combattere contro i miei stessi incubi. Hai detto che li avresti tenuti lontani, che potevo fidarmi di te... Ed era vero.  
Marian gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza, come aveva fatto quella volta e sorrise.  
\- Ti sei addormentato accanto a me e ti ho guardato dormire per ore.  
\- Davvero?  
\- È stato un pomeriggio così sereno, l'ultimo momento bello prima di un incubo terribile. Quando ogni speranza sembrava perduta pensavo a quel giorno, immaginavo che tu fossi ancora così vicino a me...  
Guy la interruppe con un bacio e Marian sorrise nel sentire il sapore della mela sulle sue labbra, poi Gisborne si staccò appena da lei, le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi, come aveva fatto in quel pomeriggio di sole.  
\- Sai una cosa? - Sussurrò, assonnato. - Credo che tu abbia scelto il regalo perfetto.  
Marian gli sfiorò i capelli con le labbra, felice per quelle parole e lo guardò mentre si addormentava, appoggiato a lei.  
Lo osservò con dolcezza, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sul suo viso e lungo la pelle chiara del collo di Guy, poi aggrottò le ciglia notando il segno scuro di un livido, a malapena nascosto dal colletto della giacca.  
 _Era un morso quello? E chi era stato a farglielo?_  



	8. Dark Clouds and a Ray of Light

Allan si stupì nel vedere Marian che partiva presto da Locksley, alla guida del carro e accompagnata da due servitori. L'espressione della ragazza era cupa e pensierosa e salutò a malapena Allan, passandogli accanto.  
\- Dove vai così presto?  
\- A Nettlestone. Lo sceriffo ha portato via il cavallo di una delle famiglie perché non avevano abbastanza soldi per le tasse e senza di esso non possono portare le loro merci al mercato. Se non possono venderle quest'inverno faranno la fame.  
\- E tu ti sei offerta di accompagnarli. - Allan le sorrise. - A proposito, dov'è Giz? Gli è piaciuto il tuo regalo?  
Marian non gli rispose, fece schioccare le redini e partì con il carro senza dire un'altra parola.  
Allan la guardò, perplesso, poi sospirò.  
“Giz deve averla offesa in qualche modo. Probabilmente non ha apprezzato il suo regalo. Meglio che vada a cercarlo...”  
Allan si affacciò alla porta della stanza di Guy e vide subito che il letto era ancora intatto, allora decise di andare a controllare se il cavallo di Gisborne fosse nella stalla: se lui e Marian avevano litigato, forse aveva preferito allontanarsi da Locksley per sfogare il malumore.  
Il giovane si stupì di trovare Gisborne in persona nella stalla. Guy era steso su un fianco sulle balle di fieno accanto al box del suo cavallo e sembrava essere profondamente addormentato. Lo stallone nero allungò il muso ad annusare il proprio cavaliere e Guy sorrise nel sonno, senza svegliarsi.  
Allan lo guardò, perplesso. L'espressione serena di Gisborne era completamente in contrasto con quella tempestosa di Marian e il giovane si chiese cosa fosse successo tra quei due.  
\- Ehi, Giz? - Lo chiamò a bassa voce e Guy si mosse nel sonno, iniziando a svegliarsi.  
\- Marian?  
\- Direi di no. Ma se mi scambi per lei, non mi sorprende che sia arrabbiata.  
Guy si alzò a sedere e lo guardò, ancora mezzo addormentato.  
\- Perché dovrebbe esserlo? Non dire sciocchezze, Allan.  
\- Quando le ho fatto il tuo nome ho sentito calare il gelo e se n'è andata senza nemmeno rispondermi. Non mi sembra l'atteggiamento di una ben disposta nei tuoi confronti. Cosa le hai fatto? Hai riso delle sue mele?  
Guy scosse la testa, preoccupato.  
\- No. - Rispose, cercando di capire perché Marian potesse avercela con lui, senza trovare una risposta. Non gli veniva in mente nulla che potesse averla offesa, anzi quello della sera sera prima era stato un momento incredibilmente dolce e sereno.  
Però in effetti Marian lo aveva lasciato solo nella stalla e, se Allan non esagerava, il suo era il comportamento di una persona in collera per qualche motivo.  
Che avesse scoperto il suo segreto? Ma allora perché non chiedergli spiegazioni sulle sue avventure come Guardiano Notturno?  
\- Non capisco, Allan. Dopo avermi dato le mele abbiamo parlato per un po' e poi mi sono addormentato. Il suo regalo mi è piaciuto e l'ho ringraziata per aver pensato a me. Non credo di aver fatto nulla che potesse irritarla.  
Allan lo guardò e fece un sorrisetto divertito.  
\- Ah, ora capisco.  
Guy lo fissò minacciosamente.  
\- E allora spiegalo anche a me.  
\- Da quello che vedo, avete 'parlato' in modo piuttosto appassionato. Una ragazza non lascia quel tipo di segni se non è molto presa da qualcuno e se tu ti sei addormentato mentre 'parlavate', non mi sorprende che si sia offesa a morte.  
Guy lo guardò, allibito, e arrossì di colpo.  
\- Non abbiamo fatto nulla del genere e non dovresti nemmeno insinuarlo! Non farei niente per compromettere la sua innocenza prima di averla sposata, dovresti saperlo!  
\- E quel morso che hai sul collo, allora?  
Guy si toccò la ferita con una mano.  
\- Ma non è stata Marian a farmelo!  
Allan lo fissò, serio.  
\- Allora sei morto, Giz, davvero.  
\- Non penserai che sia stata una donna?!  
\- Chi allora?  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio.  
\- Lo sceriffo.  
Allan lo fissò.  
\- Lo sceriffo? - Chiese, incredulo.  
\- Ha cercato di fermarmi mentre fuggivo dopo aver liberato Djaq, ieri. Non so perché lo abbia fatto, ma mi ha morso. In compenso credo di avergli rotto il naso.  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Dovrai raccontarmi tutto nei dettagli, ma sei morto lo stesso, Giz. Non puoi spiegarlo a Marian senza dirle che sei il Guardiano Notturno e anche se lo facessi, dubito che ti crederebbe. Andiamo, Giz, lo sceriffo!  
Guy lo guardò, abbattuto.  
\- E allora cosa devo fare? Non ho fatto niente di male.  
\- Fai finta di niente e stalle alla larga per un po'. Le passerà, prima o poi. Forse.  
Gisborne tirò un calcio rabbioso alla balla di fieno.  
\- Beh, sarà meglio che le passi! Io non ho fatto nulla e non ha alcun diritto di accusarmi ingiustamente! - Ringhiò, poi si voltò a guardare Allan. - E tu sbrigati, oggi dobbiamo andare a Knighton per raccogliere le tasse, la settimana prossima lo sceriffo esigerà il suo pagamento.  
Allan annuì, preferendo non contraddirlo, e lo aiutò a sellare i cavalli.  
Tornò a rivolgersi a lui quando Gisborne stava per salire in sella.  
\- Ehi, Giz.  
\- Cosa vuoi?  
\- Prima di andare a Knighton forse dovresti toglierti un po' di paglia dai capelli. Sembra che tu abbia dormito in una stalla...  
  
Allan spostò lo sguardo da Guy a quello che sembrava essere il portavoce dei contadini di Knighton, preoccupato. L'uomo aveva portato una percentuale ridicola del raccolto come contributo per il pagamento delle tasse e continuava ad affermare che era tutto quello che avevano, mentre Gisborne era furioso sembrava essere sul punto di scagliarsi addosso all'uomo.  
Allan capiva benissimo le ragioni di Guy, quella degli abitanti di Knighton era una provocazione pura e semplice, ma vedeva anche che la reazione dell'amico era molto più rabbiosa del solito e sapeva che il vero motivo era il malinteso con Marian.  
Quando vide che Guy aveva messo una mano sull'impugnatura della spada, Allan si affrettò ad avvicinarsi a lui e lo trascinò via quasi di peso.  
\- Giz, ora smettila!  
Lo spinse all'interno di un capanno vuoto e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
\- Levati di mezzo, Allan! - Gridò Guy, cercando di spostarlo di lato per uscire.  
\- Altrimenti cosa, Gisborne? - Disse la voce di Robin, da un angolo del capanno. - Hai deciso di riprendere le vecchie abitudini?  
Guy si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Si rifiutano di pagare le tasse! Avete visto cosa hanno portato? È un insulto!  
\- Non è una buona ragione per terrorizzarli, Guy. - Rispose Robin, rivolgendogli uno sguardo comprensivo e Gisborne si calmò un po'.  
\- Non avrei fatto nulla. - Disse in tono scontroso, con un mezzo sospiro.  
\- Loro non lo sanno. Per quanto li riguarda potresti anche avere l'intenzione di ucciderli o di mozzargli le mani.  
Guy crollò a sedere su una cassa di legno, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la nuca al muro, con aria sconfitta.  
\- Non ce la farò.  
Robin appoggiò un piede sulla cassa, accanto al ginocchio di Guy e si chinò in avanti per guardarlo.  
\- A fare cosa?  
Guy non rispose subito e Allan lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Giz? Che succede?  
Gisborne scosse appena la testa.  
\- Il pagamento di questo mese. Non ho raccolto nemmeno la metà della cifra chiesta dallo sceriffo. Sto facendo del mio meglio per aumentare i profitti di Knighton, migliorare i raccolti e diminuire le spese, ma i contadini non vogliono collaborare e si rifiutano di pagare le tasse. Sanno che non posso più contare sui soldati di Nottingham per obbligarli...  
\- Allora è per questo che negli ultimi giorni non hai fatto venire gli operai a Knighton Hall?  
\- Non avrei potuto pagarli. Ma ormai non ha importanza, se salto il pagamento perderò comunque tutto. Probabilmente lo sceriffo troverà il modo di farmi finire nelle segrete.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, Gisborne. - Robin fece per mettergli in mano un sacchetto pieno di monete, ma Guy lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
\- Non voglio la tua elemosina, Hood.  
\- Saresti un idiota a rifiutare perché questa non è elemosina né pietà. Il tuo aiuto ci serve, senza il Guardiano Notturno non saremmo riusciti a liberare Djaq. Se ti farai arrestare, creerai problemi a tutti noi, quindi metti da parte il tuo stupido orgoglio e usali per pagare lo sceriffo. - Robin sorrise, divertito. - D'altronde questi soldi li abbiamo rubati proprio a lui.  
Guy si lasciò strappare un sorriso dall'ultima frase di Robin e accettò il sacchetto di monete, con riluttanza.  
\- Ti ringrazio, ma questo non risolverà il problema. Il prossimo mese saremo allo stesso punto e non ho intenzione di dipendere per sempre dal tuo aiuto.  
\- Per questo devi farti accettare dagli abitanti di Knighton. Che lo vogliano o no, queste terre ora sono tue, devono rispettare la tua autorità. Ma non è gridandogli contro e minacciandoli che ci riuscirai.  
\- Come allora?  
\- Continua quello che stai facendo. Prima o poi vedranno che il loro lord li tratta giustamente e dimenticheranno il passato.  
\- Giz, lo capiranno. - Intervenne Allan. - Guarda Cedric, quel ragazzo ti rispetta, col tempo lo faranno anche gli altri.  
Robin gli mise la mano sulla spalla in un gesto di conforto.  
\- E nel frattempo, se sarà necessario, ti aiuteremo. Non sei solo, Guy. Ricordatelo sempre. Non si abbandonano gli amici. Né i fratelli.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo di scatto, sorpreso da quelle parole e Robin gli fece un sorriso sfacciato e si voltò per andare via. Si fermò sulla porta e lanciò una pergamena arrotolata a Guy.  
\- Quasi lo dimenticavo, ero venuto qui per darvi questo.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese Allan, mentre Guy srotolava la pergamena per leggerla.  
Il giovane osservò l'espressione di Gisborne e poco dopo lo vide alzare dal foglio uno sguardo stupito e felice allo stesso tempo.  
\- Un invito. Djaq e Will hanno deciso di sposarsi.  



	9. Forgiven but not Forgotten

Guy aiutò Sir Edward a salire sul carro e poi prese le briglie, mettendosi alla guida del veicolo.  
Allan, in piedi accanto al cavallo, lo guardò, un po' in ansia.  
\- Forse dovrei venire con voi.  
\- Meglio di no. - Rispose Guy, seccamente. - Lo sceriffo ti ha concesso la grazia, ma ti conviene restare alla larga da lui il più possibile. E lo stesso vale per Marian.  
La ragazza non era uscita a salutarli e Gisborne sospirò mentalmente: doveva essere ancora in collera con lui per la storia del morso.  
Si sistemò la giacca, chiudendola meglio sul collo: quel livido gli aveva già dato abbastanza problemi, se Vaisey lo avesse visto, avrebbe capito subito l'identità del Guardiano Notturno e per lui sarebbe stata la fine.  
Guy fece partire il carro, controvoglia.  
Non aveva il minimo desiderio di recarsi a Nottingham, ma la sua presenza e quella di Sir Edward erano richieste al consiglio dei nobili ed entrambi avrebbero dovuto pagare le tasse per quel mese.  
Il sacchetto di monete che gli era stato consegnato da Robin Hood sembrava pesare come piombo e feriva il suo orgoglio, ma Guy sapeva di non avere molta scelta per il momento ed era grato al fuorilegge per il suo aiuto, ma soprattutto per averlo chiamato amico e fratello.  
\- Sir Guy? - Lo chiamò Edward dopo un po', distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. - Posso chiedervi cosa è successo tra voi e Marian? Ho l'impressione che da qualche giorno mia figlia si comporti freddamente nei vostri confronti.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo a Sir Edward, poi tornò a fissare la strada.  
\- Solo un malinteso. - Disse a bassa voce.  
\- E non fareste meglio a risolverlo?  
\- Non posso.  
\- Perché altrimenti dovreste dirle che siete il Guardiano Notturno?  
Guy sussultò e si voltò a guardarlo di scatto.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Non negatelo, Sir Guy, vi ho visto con i miei occhi.  
\- Marian... Marian lo sa?  
Sir Edward gli sorrise.  
\- No e non deve scoprirlo. Se venisse a sapere quello che fate, finirebbe per mettersi in pericolo anche lei. Le ho detto di aver bruciato il suo costume e quando mi è stato possibile vi ho coperto, ma dovete fare attenzione, quando mia figlia si mette in testa qualcosa è difficile distoglierla.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Vi ringrazio, Sir Edward.  
\- Non è l'unica cosa che le state nascondendo, vero? C'è dell'altro, ma stavolta non è chiaro nemmeno a me di cosa si tratti. Non vi chiederò di rivelarmi il vostro segreto, ma vorrei solo sapere se è qualcosa che potrebbe far soffrire Marian.  
\- No! Assolutamente no! - Disse immediatamente Guy. - Non farei nulla che possa farla soffrire, ve lo giuro. È una cosa che sto facendo per lei e che devo finire prima di potervi chiedere la mano di vostra figlia.  
L'anziano lord guardò Gisborne, incuriosito dalle sue parole, ma decise di fidarsi di lui e non chiedere altro.  
Proseguirono il viaggio in silenzio e dopo qualche minuto fu Guy a rivolgersi a Sir Edward.  
\- Signore? Posso contare sulla vostra discrezione? - Chiese, un po' esitante.  
Edward lo fissò per un attimo e annuì.  
\- Solo se mi potete assicurare che il mio silenzio non danneggerà Marian.  
Guy fece un respiro profondo.  
\- Sto ricostruendo Knighton Hall. - Disse semplicemente. - Per Marian. Prima di chiederle di sposarmi voglio restituirle la casa che ho distrutto.  
Sir Edward lo fissò, sinceramente stupito. Non si sarebbe aspettato che quello fosse il segreto di Gisborne e non aveva immaginato che ancora potesse provare sensi di colpa per quello che aveva fatto. Ai suoi occhi, Guy aveva rimediato al suo gesto lasciando in eredità Locksley a lui e a Marian, non credeva che Gisborne potesse sentirsi ancora in debito.  
\- Allora le terre misteriose che vi sono state concesse dallo sceriffo non sono altro che Knighton?  
\- Già, ma non voglio che Marian lo sappia prima che io abbia finito.  
Sir Edward annuì con un sorriso.  
\- Manterrò il vostro segreto, Sir Guy. Non sarà troppo difficile: Marian non si è più recata a Knighton dal giorno dell'incendio, non credo che desideri tornare da quelle parti e vedere le macerie della casa della sua infanzia. Se riuscirete a ricostruire Knighton Hall sarà una sorpresa e una gioia per lei.  
  
Allan spronò il cavallo per metterlo al passo con quello di Marian e la ragazza lo guardò freddamente.  
\- Non dovresti essere col tuo padrone? - Chiese la ragazza, gelida.  
\- Ehi, io lavoro per Giz, ma non sono il suo schiavo. - Puntualizzò Allan, senza lasciarsi scoraggiare dal tono di Marian. - E comunque adesso lui e tuo padre sono a Nottingham e quello non è il posto più sicuro per me, in particolar modo negli ultimi tempi.  
\- Quello che intendevo è che non sei costretto a seguirmi.  
\- Devi avere una scorta, ordini di Sir Edward. Perché ce l'hai con me, in ogni caso?  
Marian sbuffò.  
\- Come se non lo sapessi.  
\- Se non lo dici chiaramente, no, non lo so.  
La ragazza lo fulminò con lo sguardo: era certa che Allan sapesse benissimo chi aveva lasciato quel segno sul collo di Guy e moriva dalla voglia di interrogarlo in proposito, ma non voleva abbassarsi a mostrare la sua gelosia e poi discutere di certi argomenti con l'ex fuorilegge non le sembrava appropriato.  
\- Lascia perdere, in ogni caso non sono affari tuoi.  
\- Come vuoi. - Disse Allan, pacifico.  
Poteva immaginare benissimo i pensieri della ragazza e probabilmente avrebbe potuto trovare le parole adatte per tranquillizzarla anche senza svelare la verità, ma decise di non farlo.  
Se era così pronta a saltare alle conclusioni e ad accusare ingiustamente la gente, si meritava di soffrire un po' di gelosia.  
“Giz farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lei, e Marian lo sa benissimo.” Pensò Allan, un po' malignamente. “Non le farà male capire che non è l'unica donna esistente al mondo...”  
\- Allora, dove andiamo? - Chiese invece e Marian gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma alla fine si decise a rispondere.  
\- A Nottingham.  
\- Ma Giz ha detto di starne alla larga e anche tuo padre pensa che sia pericoloso per noi avvicinarci allo sceriffo.  
\- Non andremo al castello, ho alcune commissioni da fare in città.  
La ragazza evitò di dire che i mercanti che doveva visitare erano tutti nelle immediate vicinanze del castello.  
Anche se era ancora in collera con Guy, non poteva comunque fare a meno di essere in ansia per lui e per suo padre al pensiero del consiglio dei nobili.  
Sapeva bene che lo sceriffo avrebbe fatto di tutto per vendicarsi e metterli in difficoltà e lei aveva paura che potesse trovare una scusa per farli arrestare.  
Avrebbe voluto essere presente al consiglio, ma la sua presenza avrebbe offerto solo un appiglio in più a Vaisey per poter colpire Guy e Sir Edward, eppure non era capace di restare a Locksley ad aspettare.  
Lei e Allan avrebbero svolto le loro commissioni a Nottingham e almeno avrebbero saputo il prima possibile se tutto era andato bene oppure no.  
Marian sospirò. Il pensiero che un'altra donna avesse potuto lasciare un segno sul collo di Guy la faceva impazzire di rabbia, ma comportarsi freddamente con lui quando la loro situazione con lo sceriffo era così pericolosa la faceva stare male.  
Se a Guy fosse successo qualcosa, non lo avrebbe potuto sopportare e, dopo tutti i pericoli che avevano affrontato nei mesi precedenti, le sembrava quasi un delitto sprecare nel rancore quei preziosi giorni di pace.  
Forse era una sciocca a prendersela tanto per un motivo del genere. Non aveva molta esperienza, ma non era ingenua e sapeva che a volte gli uomini si concedevano avventure senza importanza per sfogare le proprie esigenze senza compromettere l'onore della loro promessa sposa prima del matrimonio. Quell'idea non le piaceva affatto, ma era piuttosto diffusa e nessuno si sarebbe stupito per quel motivo.  
Il fatto che anche Guy potesse essersi comportato come la maggior parte degli altri uomini la feriva, ma forse era lei a essere stata un'illusa.  
In momenti come quello sentiva più forte la mancanza di una madre a cui poter chiedere consiglio.  
Si sentiva confusa, arrabbiata e triste allo stesso tempo.  
 _L'unica cosa sicura è che lo amo._  
Marian mise il cavallo al trotto, un po' rincuorata da quell'ultimo pensiero.  
Lei amava Guy nonostante tutto, avevano superato insieme ostacoli enormi e subito ferite dolorose e non sarebbe stato un dettaglio come quello a rovinare tutto.  
Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a dimenticare i suoi sospetti e di certo non avrebbe rinunciato a cercare la colpevole del morso, ma avrebbe cercato di smorzare il suo risentimento e di comportarsi normalmente.  
Iniziò rivolgendo ad Allan un sorriso di scusa e il giovane ricambiò accettando prontamente quell'offerta di pace.  
\- Visto che andiamo a Nottingham potremo approfittarne per cercare qualcosa per Djaq e Will.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Marian curiosa.  
\- Un dono nuziale. Hanno deciso di sposarsi.  
\- Davvero? Sono contenta per loro! - Disse con un sorriso, ed era sincera, ma dentro di sé non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi perché Guy ancora non avesse fatto la sua proposta.  
  
Guy porse il braccio a Sir Edward per aiutarlo a scendere le scale della sala grande del castello e tenne lo sguardo basso per non incrociare quello dello sceriffo che, ne era certo, era puntato su di lui. Presero posto insieme agli altri nobili, badando di restare in disparte e sperando di farsi notare il meno possibile, ma Vaisey non aveva la minima intenzione di rispettare quel desiderio.  
\- Oh, Gizzy! - Esclamò in tono mellifluo non appena tutti i nobili si furono seduti. - Ormai non ti si vede più spesso da queste parti. Cosa c'è, da quando ti sei messo a giocare a fare il nobile ti dai troppe arie per onorarci della tua presenza?  
Gli occhi di tutti i presenti si voltarono verso Gisborne, aspettando di vedere la reazione dell'ex braccio destro dello sceriffo.  
\- No, mio signore. - Si limitò a dire Guy, in tono quieto.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò, con una risatina di disprezzo.  
\- Oppure hai scoperto che amministrare delle terre è troppo difficile per te, Gizzy? Oh no, i contadini cattivoni non ti rispettano? Scommetto che tra poco verrai a supplicarmi con la coda tra le gambe per avere più tempo per pagare le tasse. Ma no, non intendo fare favoritismi nemmeno per te, anzi tu sarai il primo a versare la tua quota, che ne dici?  
Guy rimase impassibile.  
\- Come volete, mio signore. - Disse in tono piatto e si alzò per andare a depositare sul tavolo il sacchetto pieno di monete, poi tornò al suo posto in silenzio.  
Vaisey lo guardò stupito: le sue fonti gli avevano assicurato che i rapporti di Gisborne coi contadini di Knighton erano disastrosi e non si aspettava che fosse riuscito a raccogliere la cifra richiesta.  
Rovesciò le monete sul tavolo e si mise a contarle scrupolosamente, verificando che fossero autentiche, ma non trovò nessuna irregolarità. Guardò Gisborne, aspettandosi di cogliere sul suo viso un'espressione arrogante o soddisfatta, ma Guy si limitava a restare seduto al suo posto con un atteggiamento umile che non gli aveva mai visto prima.  
Lo sceriffo sogghignò tra sé: quel mese Gisborne era riuscito a racimolare la cifra richiesta in qualche modo, forse era addirittura arrivato a vendere la spada o il cavallo per arrivarci, ma non aveva speranze di poter pagare la tassa successiva.  
Vaisey ne era certo, avrebbe solo dovuto aspettare e poi Gisborne sarebbe stato costretto a strisciare ai suoi piedi.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò un'ultima volta, poi tornò a dedicarsi agli altri nobili, avido di raccogliere anche le loro quote.  
  
Guy era costretto a scendere lentamente la scalinata del castello per non mettere in difficoltà Sir Edward, ma intimamente avrebbe voluto correre a precipizio saltando i gradini a due a due pur di allontanarsi il prima possibile dalla presenza di Vaisey.  
Solo ora che erano usciti all'aria aperta, Guy aveva la sensazione di poter respirare liberamente.  
All'interno della sala grande invece l'aria gli era sembrata tanto opprimente da essere quasi densa, pesante e irrespirabile.  
Fece un respiro profondo e sentì la tensione che scivolava via dai suoi muscoli tesi.  
Sir Edward gli strizzò appena il braccio a cui si era appoggiato per scendere le scale e sorrise a Guy quando quest'ultimo si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Vi siete comportato bene, Sir Guy. Lo sceriffo ha cercato di provocarvi, ma siete riuscito a ignorarlo.  
Guy lo aiutò a salire sul carro e poi si mise a cassetta con un sospiro.  
\- Non avevo molta scelta.  
\- Lo so, ma so anche che vi è costato fingere di non sentire i suoi insulti e restare impassibile.  
Gisborne si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito.  
\- Non è stato facile restare serio, ma non per il motivo che pensate.  
Il padre di Marian lo guardò, curioso.  
\- Cosa intendete?  
\- Avete notato il suo naso?  
\- Era gonfio e arrossato, probabilmente deve esserselo rotto... - Si interruppe sentendo che Guy era scoppiato a ridere e lo fissò, allibito. - Siete stato voi?!  
\- Diciamo che il gomito del Guardiano Notturno ha accidentalmente urtato il naso dello sceriffo. - Disse Guy, con aria soddisfatta. - Spero che gli faccia male per un bel po'.  
Sir Edward ridacchiò, poi indicò davanti a sé.  
\- Oh, guardate, sono Marian e Allan.  
Guy smise di ridere di colpo e guardò ansiosamente la ragazza che veniva incontro al carro a cavallo, seguita da Allan. Cercò di capire se Marian fosse ancora in collera con lui, ma l'espressione della ragazza era impassibile. Allan invece era allegro come al solito.  
\- Ehi Giz, non vi hanno arrestato quindi il consiglio dei nobili deve essere andato bene, direi. - Disse, raggiungendo il carro e voltando il cavallo per affiancarsi a esso. Marian aveva fatto lo stesso dalla parte opposta.  
Gisborne si lasciò strappare un sorriso dalle parole di Allan.  
\- Per questo mese è andata. - Confermò distrattamente, cercando il viso di Marian con lo sguardo.  
Per la prima volta da giorni, la ragazza non distolse gli occhi dai suoi e a Guy parve di scorgervi una scintilla di calore.  
\- Sarai stanco di stare seduto, quelle riunioni sono così noiose. - Disse Marian, rivolgendosi a lui, ma lanciando uno sguardo significativo ad Allan. Il giovane fu svelto a cogliere l'allusione.  
\- Io invece sono stanco di cavalcare. Marian mi ha trascinato in giro a fare commissioni per tutto il giorno e non mi dispiacerebbe riposarmi un po'. Giz, che ne dici se ti lascio il cavallo e penso io a riportare il carro a Locksley?  
Guy non esitò ad accettare e montò in sella in un attimo, portando il cavallo accanto a quello di Marian.  
Stavolta la ragazza gli sorrise e Guy sentì svanire tutta la tensione e la stanchezza che gli era rimasta addosso dall'incontro con lo sceriffo.  
\- Scommetto che non riuscirai ad arrivare a Locksley prima di me. - Lo sfidò la ragazza, poi colpì i fianchi del cavallo con i talloni e partì al galoppo.  
Guy la guardò e per un attimo pensò che il sollievo di non vederla più in collera con lui lo avrebbe fatto scoppiare in lacrime, invece si trovò a sorridere di gioia e partì all'inseguimento, spronando il proprio cavallo.  
Allan e Sir Edward li guardarono galoppare lungo la strada e si scambiarono un sorriso divertito, poi il giovane fece schioccare le redini e il carro si avviò lentamente verso casa.


	10. The Destroyer

Gli abitanti di Knighton interruppero per un attimo le loro attività nel sentire il rumore degli zoccoli del cavallo di Gisborne lungo la strada che attraversava il villaggio.  
Le donne si affrettarono a far rientrare in casa i bambini prima di seguirli loro stesse, chiudendosi dietro porte e finestre, mentre gli uomini si limitarono a tenere d'occhio cavallo e cavaliere stringendo più saldamente la presa sui manici dei loro attrezzi agricoli.  
Dopo quello che era successo la settimana precedente con il loro rifiuto di pagare le tasse, tutti si aspettavano qualche rappresaglia da parte di Gisborne ed erano pronti a reagire di conseguenza, ma per il momento non era ancora successo nulla.  
Guy di Gisborne si presentava ostinatamente a Knighton tutte le mattine, ispezionava le terre e impartiva ordini e istruzioni che gli abitanti del villaggio fingevano di ascoltare e ai quali non obbedivano mai e poi si fermava a lavorare da solo alla ricostruzione di Knighton Hall per il resto della giornata.  
\- Sta di sicuro complottando qualcosa. - Sussurrò una donna alla sua amica. Entrambe stavano sbirciando il passaggio dell'ex cavaliere nero attraverso una fessura delle imposte di una finestra chiusa.  
L'altra sospirò, con aria addolorata.  
\- Si vendicherà sicuramente per la faccenda delle tasse. A volte non dormo la notte pensando a cosa potrebbe fare ai nostri uomini. Prego sempre che almeno lasci stare i nostri bambini.  
\- Io prego perché muoia. - Rispose la prima, sbrigativa. - Da morto non può fare nulla di male né ai nostri figli né ai nostri mariti.  
L'amica rabbrividì.  
\- Credi che sia vero quello che dicono? Che abbia fatto un patto col diavolo per tornare dal regno dei morti?  
\- Non lo so, ma spero che vada presto all'inferno.  
  
Guy attraversò il villaggio cercando di comportarsi normalmente, ma sentiva chiaramente gli sguardi ostili e il terrore che la sua presenza suscitava negli abitanti di Knighton.  
Secondo Robin alla fine si sarebbero abituati a lui e lo avrebbero accettato come loro signore, ma Guy ne dubitava fortemente. Probabilmente era già tanto che nessuno dei contadini avesse cercato di attaccarlo apertamente e Gisborne sospettava che ciò fosse dovuto soltanto al fatto che avevano paura di lui.  
Del resto ignorarlo completamente era una strategia che avrebbe già dato i suoi frutti se Robin Hood non lo avesse aiutato: se Knighton non riusciva a produrre abbastanza per garantire il pagamento delle tasse, lo sceriffo se la sarebbe presa con lui, mentre per gli abitanti del villaggio non sarebbe cambiato poi molto, si sarebbero semplicemente trovati a lavorare per un nuovo padrone.  
Gisborne pensò che avrebbe dovuto sbloccare quella situazione in qualche modo, ma come?  
Se al suo posto ci fosse stato Robin Hood, probabilmente sarebbe bastato un discorso agli abitanti di Knighton per convincerli a seguirlo senza esitazioni, ma lui non era Robin, l'eroe del popolo, era il mostro odiato da tutti e comunque non era affatto bravo con le parole. Provare a rivolgersi alla gente del villaggio sarebbe stato un fallimento imbarazzante senza la minima utilità. Anzi, Guy aveva il sospetto che avrebbe solo potuto peggiorare le cose.  
 _Ascolterebbero il Guardiano Notturno._  
Se solo avessero saputo che era lui la persona che rischiava la vita per portare loro cibo e aiuti, non lo avrebbero guardato con tanto disgusto, pensò Guy con amarezza, ma non poteva fare nulla per cambiare la situazione.  
Parlò con alcuni dei contadini per dare loro brevi e inutili ordini sulla gestione di Knighton, poi diresse il cavallo verso ciò che restava di Knighton Hall.  
Legò l'animale all'ombra di un albero e gli portò un secchio d'acqua, poi si tolse la giacca e si diresse verso il punto in cui un tempo sorgeva la casa di Marian.  
Da quando aveva iniziato a lavorarci, era riuscito a far portare via le macerie della casa, ma da qualche giorno Guy non aveva più fatto venire gli operai per continuare i lavori.  
Accettare i soldi delle tasse da Robin era già stato abbastanza umiliante, ma necessario, non avrebbe mai chiesto aiuto anche per la ricostruzione di Knighton Hall.  
Quello era un danno che aveva fatto lui ed era soltanto suo dovere rimediarvi, a costo di dover mettere insieme una casa intera da solo, se non poteva permettersi di assumere dei lavoranti.  
I residui di legno carbonizzato e la maggior parte dei detriti erano già stati portati via, dove una volta c'era la casa restava solo uno strato di terreno bruciato e cenere che formava una grande chiazza nera in contrasto con il verde del prato circostante.  
Quella macchia scura era diventata una specie di simbolo agli occhi di Guy. Quello era ciò che lui aveva fatto fino a poco tempo prima: aveva distrutto, macchiato e contaminato tutto quello con cui era venuto in contatto.  
Prese una pala e iniziò a scavare, gettando la terra annerita e la cenere sul piano di un carretto che poi avrebbe usato per portare via i detriti. Da solo non sarebbe riuscito a fare molto, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a liberare solo pochi metri di terreno prima di sera, ma non aveva molta scelta e comunque quel lavoro era sempre meno deprimente del dover trattare con gli abitanti del villaggio.  
Aveva iniziato a lavorare solo da pochi minuti quando la pala incontrò qualcosa di duro sepolto nel terreno e Guy trovò una piccola cassetta di legno, solo parzialmente annerita dal fumo. Il terreno intorno a essa non era bruciato e Gisborne pensò che probabilmente doveva essere stata sepolta sotto il pavimento della casa prima dell'incendio.  
La tirò fuori dalla terra e la portò all'ombra dell'albero dove aveva legato il cavallo per aprirla con calma. Prese un pugnale dalla bisaccia della sella e lo usò per forzarne il coperchio, poi lo mise da parte per esaminarne il contenuto.  
C'era una piccola bambola di stoffa dall'aspetto malconcio, qualche nastro e semplici ninnoli che di sicuro erano appartenuti a una bambina. A Guy gli oggetti contenuti nella scatola ricordavano i piccoli tesori che al tempo della loro infanzia erano stati cari a sua sorella, solo che sul bordo della gonna della bambola il nome ricamato in lettere tremolanti e sbilenche era quello di Marian.  
L'immagine di una Marian bambina che nascondeva i tesori più cari della sua infanzia sotto un'asse del pavimento della propria casa gli apparve incredibilmente vivida nella sua mente e lo colpì come una pugnalata al cuore.  
Anche lui e Isabella avevano fatto qualcosa del genere da bambini e anche in quel caso quei ricordi preziosi erano andati distrutti in un incendio insieme al resto della loro vita.  
 _Sempre per colpa sua._  
Una lacrima macchiò l'abito della bambola e Guy la fissò per un attimo prima di rendersi conto che era scivolata lungo il suo volto prima di cadere sul giocattolo.  
Si passò una mano sul viso per asciugarsi gli occhi e quel gesto gli portò in mente altri ricordi dolorosi: le fiamme dell'incendio, sua sorella aggrappata a lui, rigida e incapace di dire una parola e le grida disperate di Robin che lo supplicavano di fare qualcosa, mentre Guy non era riuscito a fare altro che restare a guardare il fuoco che divampava, asciugandosi ogni tanto le lacrime col dorso della mano con quello stesso identico gesto.  
Invece di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, come aveva voluto, Guy si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani con un singhiozzo e scoppiò in un pianto incontrollabile.  
Aveva bruciato il proprio futuro e quello di sua sorella, così come il passato di Marian e ora aveva paura che quella fosse l'unica cosa che sapeva fare ed era angosciato al pensiero di non essere capace di ricostruire nulla di ciò che aveva distrutto.  
  
\- Cosa sta facendo? - Chiese l'unica bambina del gruppetto nascosto tra i cespugli, cercando di spostare il braccio del fratello per riuscire a vedere, ma gli altri ragazzini la zittirono immediatamente.  
\- Abbassa la voce, Mary! - Sibilò il fratello, dandole un pizzicotto sul braccio. - Vuoi che ci scopra?  
Gli occhi della sorellina si riempirono di lacrime, ma non disse una parola, spaventata dall'ultima frase.  
Loro due erano sfuggiti alla sorveglianza della madre per andare a giocare nei campi con i loro amici e per un po' si erano accontentati di sfidarsi nella corsa o nel tiro con la fionda, poi qualcuno aveva lanciato una sfida, una prova di coraggio, e gli altri erano stati subito pronti ad accettare.  
Si erano avvicinati alle rovine di Knighton Hall, un luogo che la bambina trovava spaventoso anche quando non c'era nessuno, con quel terreno nero come se fosse stato bruciato dalle fiamme dell'inferno. Ora però quel posto non era deserto, ma c'era l'uomo che tutti temevano, anche i loro genitori sembravano essere terrorizzati da lui.  
Mary aveva sentito ogni tipo di storie più o meno fantasiose che riguardavano Guy di Gisborne, una più terrificante dell'altra. Alcuni dicevano che fosse un assassino, un mostro capace di ogni nefandezza, altri raccontavano che era tornato dal regno dei morti per fare ancora del male, altri ancora parlavano di come avesse trascinato nel peccato una fanciulla innocente come lady Marian, la ragazza che un tempo viveva nella casa bruciata.  
Spiare un uomo tanto pericoloso era un grosso rischio per tutti loro e anche i bambini che erano stati più pronti ad accettare la sfida, ora erano piuttosto spaventati ed esitanti. Se fossero stati da soli, nessuno di loro avrebbe avuto il coraggio di restare lì, ma fuggire per primi sarebbe stata un'umiliazione tremenda, perciò rimasero tutti a sbirciare nascosti tra i cespugli.  
\- Allora, Jack, cosa fa? - Ripeté Mary, stavolta in un sussurro.  
\- Niente. - Rispose il fratello, un po' deluso. - Sta lì, seduto sotto quell'albero da un bel po' e non si muove.  
La bambina finalmente riuscì a trovare un varco per guardare e osservò l'uomo vestito di nero che fino a quel momento aveva solo intravisto di sfuggita perché al suo arrivo la madre la faceva sempre chiudere in casa.  
Si era aspettata di vedere una specie di mostro feroce, ma rimase un po' delusa nello scoprire che il tremendo Guy di Gisborne che tutti temevano non era altro che un uomo come gli altri. Avrebbe voluto poter vedere il volto dell'uomo, ma Gisborne era piegato in avanti e si teneva la testa tra le mani.  
\- Secondo me sta piangendo. - Disse la bambina e il fratello le allungò uno scappellotto.  
\- Non dire scemenze, cretina! Le persone malvagie non piangono!  
Mary si lasciò sfuggire un guaito di dolore e i bambini inorridirono nel vedere che Gisborne doveva averla sentita perché aveva alzato la testa di scatto e si era alzato in piedi, guardando nella loro direzione e poi si era mosso verso di loro.  
\- Stupida! Guarda che cosa hai fatto! - Gridò uno degli altri bambini, dandole uno spintone che la fece cadere in avanti, quasi ai piedi di Guy di Gisborne, poi fuggirono tutti in preda al panico.  
Il fratello di Mary si fermò per un attimo, scagliò una pietra con la fionda mirando a Gisborne e lo vide coprirsi il viso con una mano, ma con l'altra il cavaliere nero aveva già afferrato il polso della bambina e la teneva stretta. Non poteva fare nulla per liberare la sorella e gli altri bambini erano già lontani. Terrorizzato, lasciò cadere la fionda e corse via alla cieca.  
  
\- Cosa credevate di fare?! - Ringhiò Guy, rabbiosamente, ma quando si accorse di aver catturato una bambina che non poteva avere più di sette od otto anni, si calmò e le lasciò andare il polso.  
Scoprire che qualcuno lo aveva osservato durante il suo momento di debolezza lo aveva agitato e poi uno di quei ragazzini lo aveva colpito con un sasso, ferendolo alla tempia, ma l'ira che lo aveva spinto ad afferrare alla cieca il primo di quei mocciosi che si era trovato davanti, si era dissolta in fretta nel vedere lo sguardo terrorizzato della bambina.  
\- Torna a casa. - Disse in tono piatto, voltandole le spalle. - Questo non è un posto adatto a dei ragazzini.  
Guy tornò verso l'albero per raccogliere da terra la bambola di Marian e riporla nella cassetta di legno. La nascose in fondo alla bisaccia da sella, coprendola con uno straccio. Per ora non poteva restituirla a Marian, ma un giorno, se e quando fosse riuscito a ricostruire Knighton Hall, gliela avrebbe ridata.  
Il cavallo girò il muso ad annusarlo, sbuffando leggermente e Guy pescò una mela dalla bisaccia per offrirla all'animale. Lo guardò masticare e lo grattò brevemente sulla testa, in mezzo alle orecchie, poi fece un respiro profondo e si decise a tornare al lavoro.  
Quando si voltò, sussultò leggermente nello scoprire di non essere solo: la bambina di poco prima non gli aveva obbedito ed era rimasta ferma a guardarlo.  
\- Non ti avevo detto di andare via?  
\- Vi prego... Non uccidete mio fratello. - Balbettò Mary e Guy la fissò, allibito.  
\- Perché dovrei farlo? -  
\- Jack vi ha ferito... Ma voleva solo difendere me, non fategli del male, vi prego...  
Guy si toccò la tempia e si guardò le dita macchiate di sangue. Uno di quei ragazzini lo aveva colpito con un colpo di fionda, ma il sasso lo aveva sfiorato appena e Guy non aveva pensato che la ferita fosse tanto profonda da sanguinare.  
Guardò la bambina, stupendosi che, pur considerandolo un assassino capace di uccidere un bambino a sangue freddo, avesse avuto tanto coraggio da restare lì per difendere suo fratello.  
 _E Robin crede davvero che gli abitanti di Knighton prima o poi impareranno a rispettarmi?_  
Fece un sospiro rassegnato.  
\- Non gli farò niente, ma ora torna a casa.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Davvero. Io non uccido i bambini.  
Mary sorrise.  
\- Lo sapevo, ne ero certa!  
Guy la guardò, stupito da quelle parole. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a cacciare via quella bambina il prima possibile e tornare al proprio lavoro, ma era la prima volta che uno degli abitanti di Knighton gli rivolgeva un sorriso spontaneo e non immaginava a cosa potesse essere dovuto.  
\- Di cosa eri certa?  
\- Che nemmeno voi potevate essere tanto cattivo. Mio fratello dice che le persone davvero malvagie non piangono mai e voi prima stavate piangendo.  
\- Non è vero! - Disse Guy, arrossendo al pensiero che quei ragazzini avessero assistito al suo sfogo di poco prima.  
\- Sì invece! Avete ancora il viso bagnato di lacrime! - Mary lo guardò, temendo di aver osato troppo, poi, capendo che Guy non aveva intenzione di punirla per quelle parole, gli porse un fazzoletto sgualcito con un sorrisetto impertinente - Ma se lascerete stare mio fratello non lo dirò a nessuno.  
Guy fece una specie di sbuffo divertito mentre le prendeva di mano il fazzoletto che usò per asciugarsi gli occhi e tamponare il sangue che ancora sgocciolava dalla ferita alla tempia.  
\- Allora direi che abbiamo un accordo, ragazzina. - Disse con un sorriso divertito.  
\- Mi chiamo Marian, Sir Guy, come la ragazza che abitava in questa casa, ma tutti mi chiamano Mary. - Disse la bambina, solennemente e lo fissò, stupita e un po' offesa, quando Guy scoppiò a ridere a quelle parole.  
\- Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. - Disse ridacchiando, poi le rivolse un sorriso di scusa. - Hai un bel nome.  
  
Jack corse come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua.  
Gli altri bambini si erano già dileguati e di certo non avrebbero detto nulla ai genitori. Se gli adulti avessero scoperto che si erano avvicinati a Guy di Gisborne, di sicuro avrebbero preso tante cinghiate da non potersi più sedere per una settimana.  
Però Jack non poteva tacere, quell'assassino aveva catturato Mary e chissà cosa le avrebbe fatto se lui non avesse dato l'allarme.  
Vide suo padre che stava zappando la terra dell'orto e corse verso di lui.  
\- Aiuto! - Gridò in lacrime. - Gisborne ha preso Mary! Credo che voglia ucciderla!


	11. The Mob

Guy riempì un altro secchio d'acqua dal pozzo e si sciacquò il viso prima di rimettersi al lavoro.  
Mary era rimasta a osservare il suo cavallo per qualche minuto, poi si era finalmente decisa a tornare a casa, lo aveva salutato e si era allontanata, scomparendo tra i cespugli.  
Gisborne sorrise tra sé, quella bambina gli aveva ricordato la sua omonima e, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, gli aveva fatto piacere sentirle dire che non lo considerava “così cattivo”.  
Forse l'incontro con quel gruppo di ragazzini gli aveva fatto perdere tempo, ma almeno era riuscito a distoglierlo dai pensieri deprimenti in cui si stava lasciando sprofondare.  
Svuotò il secchio del cavallo e lo riempì con acqua fresca. Si stava chiedendo se avrebbe dovuto far muovere un po' l'animale prima di tornare a spalare via la cenere quando un sasso diretto alla sua testa lo mancò di pochi centimetri, colpendo l'albero alle sue spalle.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo e vide gli abitanti di Knighton che avanzavano verso di lui con aria minacciosa.  
Alcuni impugnavano i loro attrezzi agricoli come se fossero armi, mentre altri avevano in mano grosse pietre e sembravano pronti a tirarle verso di lui.  
In un attimo, Guy staccò l'arco dalla sella del cavallo e incoccò una freccia, puntandola verso i contadini, ma quelle persone non si fermarono subito. Lo circondarono senza dire nulla e Guy capì che non gli avrebbero permesso di fuggire.  
Arretrò fino a trovarsi con le spalle all'albero, continuando a tenerli sotto tiro.  
\- Cosa volete? - Gridò, cercando di nascondere l'inquietudine che provava.  
Quella situazione gli ricordava fin troppo bene l'agguato che gli avevano teso nella foresta, con una folla di persone pronte a massacrarlo e Guy sentiva il panico che gli stringeva lo stomaco, ma sapeva di non potersi permettere di cedervi.  
Ricordò a se stesso che quelli erano solo contadini e non assassini con lo scopo di ucciderlo. Se lo avessero visto debole lo avrebbero attaccato, ma se fosse riuscito a intimidirli forse non ne avrebbero avuto il coraggio.  
Il primo a parlare fu un ragazzino che fino ad allora era rimasto nascosto dietro al padre: prendendo coraggio fece un passo avanti e puntò un dito verso Guy.  
\- Dov'è Mary? Cosa le avete fatto?!  
Gisborne lo guardò, quello doveva essere il fratello della bambina.  
\- È andata via. E non le ho fatto niente. - Disse Guy, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
Una donna si fece avanti con un grido disperato, indicando qualcosa a terra accanto ai piedi di Guy.  
\- Bugiardo! Quello è il fazzoletto di mia figlia ed è sporco di sangue! Assassino! L'hai uccisa! - Ululò la donna, poi si accasciò a terra e la folla rumoreggiò, furiosa.  
Guy capì che cercare di parlare non sarebbe servito a nulla e tenne puntato l'arco contro di loro.  
\- State indietro! Non provate ad avvicinarvi!  
  
Allan si voltò a guardare indietro sentendo il rumore degli zoccoli di un cavallo al galoppo e si stupì di vedere Robin Hood che lo seguiva, cercando di raggiungerlo.  
Fece rallentare il proprio cavallo per permettere a Robin di raggiungerlo e si chiese cosa volesse da lui.  
\- Ciao Allan. - Disse Robin con un sorriso. - Stai andando a Knighton?  
\- Già. Dopo quello che è successo l'altro giorno, preferisco che Giz non resti solo troppo a lungo quando si trova da quelle parti.  
\- La situazione non è migliorata, eh?  
\- No, anzi è sempre peggio. Prima almeno poteva assumere gli operai per ricostruire la casa e la gente era un po' più bendisposta nei suoi confronti pur di guadagnare qualcosa.  
\- Sta lavorando a Knighton Hall da solo?  
\- Quando posso lo aiuto, ma Giz preferisce che io dia una mano a Marian e Sir Edward piuttosto che a lui.  
Robin considerò l'idea di offrire aiuto a Gisborne per pagare gli operai, ma la scartò prima ancora di proporla: sapeva che per Guy era stato difficile costringersi ad accettare i soldi per le tasse e che avrebbe considerato umiliante anche solo ricevere quell'offerta.  
Robin aveva deciso di recarsi a Knighton quella mattina proprio per quel motivo. Aveva il timore di aver offeso Gisborne forzandolo a prendere il denaro e voleva accertarsi che tra loro non ci fossero dissapori.  
In più era preoccupato per Guy, aveva cercato di confortarlo dicendogli che la situazione con gli abitanti di Knighton sarebbe migliorata col tempo, ma, a sentire Allan, rischiava invece di degenerare da un momento all'altro.  
Quando arrivarono a Knighton, le strade del villaggio erano deserte e Allan e Robin si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata. Solo una bambina si affacciò dalla porta di una casa sentendo arrivare i loro cavalli e Robin si rivolse a lei.  
\- Dove sono tutti?  
Mary li guardò e scosse la testa.  
\- Quando sono tornata a casa non c'era nessuno. - Disse con le lacrime agli occhi. - Credevo che almeno Jack mi avrebbe aspettata dopo che i suoi amici mi hanno fatto mettere nei guai con Sir Guy...  
Allan non aveva capito nulla del discorso della bambina, ma sentire il nome di Gisborne lo aveva preoccupato.  
\- Andiamo a Knighton Hall, subito.  
Robin annuì e guardò la bambina. Non potevano lasciarla lì da sola, pensò e decise che sarebbe stato meglio portarla con loro finché non avessero scoperto dove erano tutti.  
  
Guy vedeva tremare la punta della freccia puntata contro la folla rabbiosa e sapeva che era lui a essere scosso da brividi di puro terrore. Se non fosse successo qualcosa in fretta, quelle persone lo avrebbero linciato e non si sarebbero fermati ad ascoltare nessuna spiegazione o giustificazione: si erano convinti che lui avesse ucciso la bambina e nulla li avrebbe convinti del contrario.  
Non osava muoversi perché sapeva che sarebbe bastato un nonnulla per far scattare la furia assassina di quella gente e sarebbe bastato che una sola di quelle persone iniziasse ad attaccare per scatenare tutti gli altri.  
Vide uno dei contadini che tirava indietro il braccio per scagliargli una pietra e capì che per lui era finita.  
Avrebbe potuto abbatterlo con la freccia, ma non sarebbe servito a nulla se non a macchiarlo di un'altro omicidio, gli altri avrebbero attaccato lo stesso.  
L'uomo lanciò il sasso e Guy lasciò cadere l'arco per ripararsi il viso con le braccia.  
La pietra lo colpì alla spalla strappandogli un gemito di dolore, ma quello era solo l'inizio, pensò Guy con orrore. Chiuse gli occhi e cadde in ginocchio, rannicchiandosi contro il tronco dell'albero per cercare di ripararsi e sperò che finisse tutto presto.  
Sentì un altro sasso colpirlo su una gamba, ma non ne seguirono altri e Guy si azzardò a guardarsi intorno solo quando sentì la voce di Robin Hood.  
\- Ma siete impazziti tutti?! - Gridò il fuorilegge, piazzandosi davanti a Gisborne con l'arco teso e Guy vide che alcune frecce erano già conficcate a terra a pochi centimetri dai piedi dei contadini.  
\- Ha ucciso mia figlia! - Gridò un uomo, facendosi avanti senza curarsi della freccia di Robin puntata contro di lui. - Nemmeno voi potrete impedirmi di dargli ciò che si merita!  
\- Quale figlia? Forse quella? - Robin indicò Mary, in piedi accanto al suo cavallo, qualche decina di metri più in là.  
La gente di Knighton si voltò in blocco a guardare la bambina che avevano dato per perduta e Allan ne approfittò per raggiungere Gisborne e aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Guy si appoggiò pesantemente a lui e Allan lo aiutò a zoppicare fino al cavallo e a salire in sella, poi montò dietro di lui, temendo che fosse tanto ferito da non riuscire a cavalcare da solo.  
La madre di Mary corse incontro alla figlia e la strinse singhiozzando. Robin la lasciò fare per un po', poi la prese per un braccio e gentilmente, ma con fermezza la costrinse a farsi da parte.  
\- Cosa credevate di fare? - Chiese Robin, duramente e per un po' nessuno osò rispondere, finché uno dei contadini si azzardò a parlare.  
\- Jack ha detto che Gisborne voleva ammazzare la bambina. E quando siamo arrivati lei non c'era, ma abbiamo trovato il suo fazzoletto sporco di sangue... Come potevamo saperlo?  
\- E come potevate esserne certi? Eppure eravate disposti a uccidere un uomo innocente senza neppure un giusto processo... Dovreste vergognarvi!  
\- Non è un uomo innocente, è Gisborne! - Disse una donna, sputando a terra in segno di disprezzo.  
Robin guardò la bambina.  
\- Mary, Guy di Gisborne ti ha fatto del male?  
\- No. Anzi è stato gentile. Ha detto che non avrebbe ucciso Jack anche se lui lo ha colpito con la fionda. Il sangue sul fazzoletto è di Sir Guy.  
Robin li guardò, severo  
\- Pensate bene a quello che stavate per fare. Ora fateci passare.  
Gli abitanti di Knighton si fecero da parte, tenendo gli occhi bassi e Robin rivolse uno sguardo ad Allan perché facesse muovere il cavallo per portare Gisborne via da lì, ma Guy afferrò le redini e le tirò.  
\- No. - Disse e Robin si voltò a guardarlo. La voce di Guy tremava per la tensione, ma la sua espressione era dura. - Sono _loro_ che devono andarsene. Questa è la _mia_ casa, non permetterò a nessuno di cacciarmi via.  
Robin fissò la gente radunata.  
\- Lo avete sentito, no? Tornate al villaggio. - Ordinò e uno alla volta i contadini obbedirono, allontanandosi da Knighton Hall.  
  
Guy mosse una mano per allontanare dal viso quello che sembrava essere uno straccio bagnato.  
\- Ti senti meglio, Giz?  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi e si trovò a fissare il volto preoccupato di Allan.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
\- Sei svenuto. - Disse Robin. - Se Allan non fosse stato svelto a sorreggerti saresti caduto da cavallo.  
\- Sono andati via? - Chiese Guy, cercando di alzarsi per guardarsi intorno, ma Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla per impedirglielo.  
\- Resta giù per qualche minuto. - Suggerì. - E sì, sono tornati al villaggio.  
\- Credi ancora che possano accettarmi come loro signore? - Chiese Guy, stancamente, rivolgendosi a Robin.  
\- Mi dispiace.  
\- Volevano uccidermi. Lo avrebbero fatto se non foste arrivati. - Gisborne rabbrividì e Allan gli rinfrescò di nuovo il viso con il fazzoletto bagnato.  
\- Torniamo a Locksley, Giz. Se non ce la fai a cavalcare, posso andare a prendere il carro, non ci metterò molto.  
\- No.  
\- Gisborne, non puoi pensare di rimetterti a lavorare, ora. Ti hanno colpito e hai subito un forte trauma, dovresti riposare.  
\- Sono solo un paio di lividi. E se è proprio necessario posso riposare anche qui. Se tornassi a Locksley ora, Marian chiederebbe spiegazioni e non voglio che sappia cosa è successo.  
\- Giz...  
\- Lasciatemi stare. Per favore.  
Guy incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e rimase steso sull'erba a fissare le nuvole che si inseguivano nel cielo azzurro, senza dire altro.  
Robin e Allan si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, poi lo imitarono, stendendosi anche loro sul prato.  
Forse Gisborne non aveva voglia di parlare, ma non lo avrebbero lasciato solo.  



	12. Lord of Knighton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabilmente nel weekend non avrò tempo per scrivere e allora oggi posto anche un secondo capitolo ;)

Marian spinse appena la porta della stanza di Guy e sporse la testa al suo interno. Lo aveva sentito agitarsi nel sonno come non succedeva da parecchio tempo e si era svegliata, preoccupata per lui.  
\- No! Lasciatemi stare! - Gridò Guy e Marian avrebbe voluto correre da lui per svegliarlo, ma si costrinse a restare a distanza, non sapendo come avrebbe potuto reagire.  
Aveva sbagliato una volta e Guy aveva sofferto per le sue azioni avventate e non voleva ripetere quell'errore. Rimase a distanza di sicurezza dal letto e lo chiamò ad alta voce, ma in tono tranquillo.  
\- Guy! Ora svegliati, è solo un sogno!  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi e la cercò con lo sguardo e solo allora Marian si avvicinò a lui e sedette sul bordo del letto.  
\- Ancora gli incubi? - Chiese, spostandogli dal viso una ciocca di capelli e Guy annuì.  
Marian lo abbracciò in silenzio e Guy le affondò il viso sulla spalla con un sospiro.  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e lo strinse più forte, commossa dall'abbandono fiducioso con cui Guy le permetteva di confortarlo. Sapeva che non si sarebbe mostrato tanto vulnerabile di fronte a nessun altro e quella consapevolezza le riempiva il cuore di calore. Gli accarezzò i capelli piano, sfiorandoli ogni tanto con un bacio leggero.  
 _Come ho potuto essere tanto in collera con lui?_  
Allontanò in fretta il ricordo della sua gelosia di qualche giorno prima, imponendosi di non pensare a quell'episodio.  
\- Era da tanto che non succedeva. - Sussurrò. - Hai sognato l'imboscata nella foresta? Sembrava che qualcuno volesse farti del male...  
Guy annuì anche se non era vero. Aveva sognato gli abitanti di Knighton che volevano ucciderlo, ma quello non poteva raccontarlo a Marian.  
La ragazza si staccò appena da lui per guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Sei al sicuro qui, i sogni non possono ferirti.  
\- Resta. - Guy la implorò con lo sguardo. - Ti prego, stanotte resta qui con me.  
Marian non disse nulla e si rifugiò tra le sue braccia, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto.  
Rimase stretta a lui in silenzio, ascoltando il suo respiro che rallentava mentre Guy tornava ad addormentarsi e sorrise tra sé. Se la gente avesse potuto vederla avrebbe gridato allo scandalo, ma Marian sapeva benissimo che quella situazione non avrebbe potuto essere più innocente e che tra le braccia di Guy lei poteva stare tranquilla: per lei quello era il posto più sicuro del mondo.  
  
Robin tese l'arco e stava per scagliare la freccia attraverso la finestra della camera di Gisborne, quando notò un movimento all'interno della stanza e scorse Marian che si affacciava per guardare fuori.  
Il fuorilegge si nascose dietro a un lenzuolo steso ad asciugare e fu punto da una piccola fitta di gelosia nel notare che la ragazza era nella camera da letto di Gisborne e indossava la camicia da notte.  
Scosse la testa e scacciò quel sentimento inopportuno, ormai si era rassegnato ad aver perso l'amore della ragazza e quello che succedeva tra lei e Guy non lo riguardava in alcun modo. E in ogni caso sapeva che Gisborne non si sarebbe approfittato di lei prima di averla sposata, ormai lo conosceva abbastanza da poterne essere certo.  
Mise via arco e frecce, se Marian era già sveglia ed era con lui, di certo Robin non poteva contattare Guy nel solito modo, perciò decise di cercare Allan, invece.  
Cercò la stanza del giovane e scavalcò il davanzale della finestra, facendo sussultare Allan che era voltato di schiena e stava finendo di vestirsi.  
\- Che ci fai qui? - Sussurrò.  
\- Djaq mi ha dato qualcosa per Gisborne, quelle pietre devono avergli fatto parecchio male.  
Allan alzò un sopracciglio.  
\- Djaq, eh? Ammetti che sei _tu_ a essere preoccupato per lui. Comunque sì, ha dei lividi piuttosto grossi, ma nulla di grave. Non sono le sue condizioni fisiche a farmi stare in ansia.  
\- Ha detto qualcosa quando siete tornati a Locksley?  
\- Non una sola parola. È rimasto in un silenzio di tomba per tutta la strada, poi, una volta arrivati a casa, davanti a Marian e Sir Edward si è comportato come se niente fosse. Ma fingeva, ne sono certo, so che quello che è successo lo ha ferito profondamente. - Allan sospirò. - Aspetta qui, vado ad avvisarlo che sei arrivato.  
Allan tornò qualche minuto dopo, agitato.  
\- Non c'è! E nemmeno il suo cavallo! Marian ha detto che quando lei si è svegliata, Guy era già uscito...  
  
Gli abitanti di Knighton si pietrificarono nel sentire il rumore degli zoccoli di un cavallo lungo la strada e rimasero immobili a guardare Guy di Gisborne che attraversava il villaggio come tutte le altre mattine.  
Dopo quello che era successo il giorno prima erano convinti che non si sarebbe fatto più vedere o che sarebbe giunto insieme a guardie e soldati per mettere a ferro e fuoco il villaggio, ma nessuno di loro si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo arrivare da solo.  
Gisborne passò attraverso il villaggio senza fretta, come se non avesse avuto nulla da temere dai suoi abitanti. L'unica differenza con i giorni precedenti era che stavolta il cavaliere non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di dare ordini o consigli ai contadini, ma li ignorava completamente, come se non esistessero nemmeno.  
Un uomo più intraprendente degli altri fece un passo avanti per gettare una manciata di fango contro il cavaliere nero, ma Guy gli rivolse uno sguardo talmente carico di disgusto e di disprezzo che il contadino abbassò allo stesso tempo occhi e mano e non si azzardò a fare nulla.  
Guy lo superò senza rivolgergli una seconda occhiata e si diresse verso Knighton Hall.  
Una volta arrivato smontò da cavallo, legò l'animale al solito posto, lasciò arco e spada a portata di mano in modo da essere pronto a impugnarli se qualcuno avesse cercato di avvicinarsi a lui, poi prese la pala e ricominciò a sgomberare il terreno.  
Attraversare il villaggio dopo quello che avevano tentato di fargli il giorno precedente era stata un'esperienza spaventosa, ma Guy non era più disposto a lasciarsi intimidire. Li odiava tutti e li disprezzava dal profondo del proprio cuore e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di loro di ostacolare il suo lavoro.  
  
\- Nemmeno lui può essere così matto. - Disse Allan, spronando il cavallo per farlo andare più veloce.  
\- Non ne sarei così sicuro. - Commentò Robin, con un mezzo sorriso. - Pensa alla sua prima volta come Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Ok, lo è, ma non ha senso, perché dovrebbe voler tornare a Knighton da solo dopo quello che ha rischiato?  
\- Quando Marian lo ha lasciato all'altare, ha bruciato Knighton Hall.  
\- Credi che voglia vendicarsi?! - Allan scosse la testa. - No, Giz non lo farebbe. Non più, è cambiato e credevo che ormai lo avessi capito anche tu. Guarda cosa sta facendo per rimediare a quell'incendio!  
\- Non lo farebbe a mente fredda. Credi che sia abbastanza lucido per ragionare con calma, ora? Hai visto anche tu quanto era sconvolto ieri.  
Robin colpì coi talloni i fianchi del cavallo per incitarlo.  
Sapeva per esperienza personale quanto potesse essere facile lasciarsi trasportare dalla furia vendicativa. L'anno precedente, quando aveva creduto che Marian fosse morta per la pugnalata di Gisborne, Robin aveva massacrato i soldati dello sceriffo, assetato di sangue e di vendetta.  
In seguito si era pentito di aver ceduto a quella rabbia oscura e ora voleva impedire a Guy di fare qualsiasi cosa di cui poi si sarebbe potuto pentire amaramente in futuro.  
\- Robin! Robin! - La voce di Much lo chiamò e Robin vide l'amico che gli veniva incontro, cavalcando a rotta di collo. -Robin, devi venire subito, li stanno massacrando!  
Robin impallidì: possibile che Gisborne avesse perso la testa a tal punto? Poi si rese conto che Much era arrivato dall'altra strada del bivio, quella che proveniva da Clun.  
Robin e Allan arrestarono i cavalli per parlare con Much.  
\- Chi sta massacrando chi?  
\- Banditi... - Ansimò Much. - Stanno razziando il villaggio e uccidono chiunque provi a ribellarsi! Robin, serve il tuo intervento!  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato ad Allan e l'altro annuì.  
\- Vai pure, penso io a Giz.  
  
Mary era seduta sulla soglia di casa e sentì lo sguardo del fratello fisso su di lei, ma girò la testa, ignorandolo. Era ancora arrabbiata con Jack per quello che era successo il giorno prima e non aveva intenzione di perdonarlo tanto presto.  
\- Ehi, scusa, davvero. - Disse Jack, avvicinandosi a lei, ma senza sedersi. La sera prima il padre lo aveva punito duramente per aver scatenato il panico e per aver messo in pericolo tutti loro e per un bel po' Jack avrebbe preferito restare in piedi.  
Mary continuò a ignorarlo.  
\- Andiamo, se mi perdoni ti farò un regalo. Una bambola nuova!  
\- Bugiardo. Non avresti i soldi per comprarla e poi da te non voglio nulla.  
\- Posso intagliarla nel legno, sai che sono bravo.  
\- Per colpa tua stavano per uccidere Sir Guy.  
Jack la guardò.  
\- Perché ti importa così tanto? A sentire quello che dicono di lui, si sarebbe comunque meritato di morire...  
\- Ma li hai visti? Sembravano tutti impazziti! Anche mamma e papà, anche tu! Vi guardavo e non mi sembravate più voi! - Gli occhi di Mary si riempirono di lacrime e la sua voce tremò, prossima al pianto. Jack fece un sospiro e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Credevo che ti avesse uccisa! Sei una rompiscatole, ma se qualcuno dovesse farti del male vorrei solo vederlo morto! - Disse Jack, poi scoppiò a piangere anche lui insieme alla sorella.  
Per un po' singhiozzarono tutti e due, poi Mary lo guardò, decisa.  
\- E va bene, ma se vuoi che ti perdoni devi chiedergli scusa.  
\- A chi?  
\- A Sir Guy.  
\- Sei diventata matta?  
Mary incrociò le braccia, ostinatamente e Jack sospirò, poi entrambi i bambini alzarono lo sguardo nel sentire il rumore degli zoccoli di molti cavalli al galoppo.  
  
Guy sentì un fruscio alle sue spalle e in un attimo lasciò cadere la pala per impugnare la spada.  
\- Andate via! - Gridò, voltandosi di scatto. - Non azzardatevi ad avvicinarvi!  
Si rilassò appena nel vedere spuntare tra i cespugli il viso della bambina, Mary, seguita dal fratello, ma Guy si rivolse duramente a entrambi.  
\- Non vi è bastato quello che è successo ieri? Tornate al villaggio e non fatevi più vedere!  
Invece di obbedirgli, Mary gli corse incontro singhiozzando di terrore e si aggrappò a lui, mentre il fratello rimase immobile nel punto in cui si trovava, tremante e pallido come un morto.  
Guy lasciò cadere la spada per evitare che la bambina potesse ferirsi e cercò di staccarla da lui, ma Mary si era aggrappata alla sua giacca con la forza della disperazione e continuava a singhiozzare istericamente.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese Guy, guardando prima Mary e poi il fratello, ma la bambina era troppo sconvolta per parlare, mentre Jack lo fissava senza dire nulla, come paralizzato.  
Guy notò che il ragazzino aveva il viso e i vestiti spruzzati di sangue e si chiese se fosse ferito, ma Mary, aggrappata a lui, gli impediva di muoversi per andare a controllare.  
Si chinò per prenderla in braccio e la bambina gli mise le braccia al collo, continuando a piangere.  
Guy si avvicinò al fratello.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Ripeté in tono più gentile, allungando una mano per toccarlo sulla spalla.  
Il ragazzino non sembrava essere ferito e anche Mary sembrava illesa, ma il sangue doveva provenire da qualche parte.  
Jack sussultò al tocco di Guy, ma il terrore che lo aveva paralizzato si spezzò e anche Jack iniziò a piangere.  
\- Li stanno uccidendo!  
\- Chi? Chi è stato ucciso?  
\- Sono arrivati degli uomini a cavallo... - Singhiozzò Jack. - Hanno attaccato il villaggio, e uccidono la gente! Non sapevo cosa fare e Mary è scappata da questa parte. Non volevo fuggire, ma non potevo lasciarla sola!  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Avete fatto la cosa giusta. Ora ascoltami, è importante: sai cavalcare?  
Jack annuì e Gisborne gli fece cenno di salire in sella, poi si staccò dal collo le braccia della bambina e la mise seduta davanti al fratello.  
\- Andate da quella parte e prendete il sentiero che passa attraverso il bosco, più avanti si unisce di nuovo alla strada principale. Se sarà possibile, chiedete aiuto, ma non dovete correre rischi. Se qualcuno dovesse cercare di attaccarvi, fuggite.  
Jack annuì, serio e Mary si sforzò di calmarsi abbastanza da riuscire a parlare. Lo fissò, terrorizzata e lacrimosa, tirando su col naso.  
\- Voi cosa farete, Sir Guy? - Balbettò.  
Guy si chinò a raccogliere da terra la spada e l'arco, poi tornò a guardare i due bambini.  
\- Io sono il signore di Knighton. - Disse con aria fiera. - Difenderò le mie terre.


	13. Home

\- Mary! Jack! Dove siete?!  
La donna corse lungo la strada principale del villaggio, cercando disperatamente i figli e non si accorse dei due banditi che la stavano inseguendo finché uno di essi non la afferrò per i capelli, strattonandola indietro e gettandola a terra.  
Cadde con un grido e l'uomo che l'aveva catturata la prese per le braccia e la immobilizzò, mentre l'altro arrivava con un'espressione da predatore stampata sul viso.  
La donna gridò di terrore, aspettandosi il peggio, ma i suoi aggressori caddero a terra uno dopo l'altro, trafitti da due frecce dall'impennatura nera.  
Qualche metro più in là, Guy di Gisborne camminava verso il centro del villaggio con l'arco in pugno e scagliava una freccia dopo l'altra verso i banditi. Alcuni di essi caddero a terra, poi gli altri si accorsero di lui e si protessero con gli scudi, sguainando le spade per avanzare verso di lui.  
Si mossero cautamente: i contadini erano prede facili, ma quell'uomo vestito di nero si era dimostrato pericoloso.  
Vedendoli avanzare, Guy si rimise l'arco sulla schiena e sguainò la spada. Si guardò rapidamente intorno: gli abitanti di Knighton fuggivano qua e là, terrorizzati, oppure cercavano di nascondersi alla vista dei banditi.  
\- Eppure ieri eravate bravi a lanciare pietre! - Gridò Guy. - Razza di vigliacchi, difendete le vostre famiglie!  
  
Allan non era molto distante da Knighton, quando riconobbe il cavallo di Guy che gli galoppava incontro, ma si preoccupò seriamente quando vide che in sella non c'era Gisborne ma due dei bambini del villaggio.  
Li raggiunse e afferrò le redini dello stallone nero. Il ragazzino cercò di resistere e di spronare il cavallo per fuggire, ma la sorella lo tranquillizzò.  
\- Jack, lui è l'amico di Sir Guy.  
\- Dove avete preso questo cavallo? - Chiese Allan e il bambino lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Ce lo ha dato lui! I banditi hanno attaccato Knighton e lui ci ha detto di fuggire.  
\- Dov'è Giz... Sir Guy?  
\- Ha detto che avrebbe difeso le sue terre.  
Allan impallidì, poi restituì le redini al ragazzino.  
\- Poco più avanti c'è una fattoria, chiedete rifugio lì. Io devo andare ad aiutarlo.  
Allan lanciò il cavallo al galoppo per raggiungere Knighton il prima possibile.  
Quando arrivò vide subito che il villaggio era nel caos: i banditi continuavano a depredare le case, alcuni dei contadini cercavano di difendersi con mezzi di fortuna e Guy stava lottando contro due uomini, cercando di rispondere ai colpi di spada di entrambi.  
Allan puntò verso di loro e li raggiunse proprio mentre uno dei due banditi stava per colpire Gisborne alle spalle. Allan lo infilzò con la spada, mentre Guy uccideva l'altro.  
\- Ehi, Giz, tutto bene?  
Guy sogghignò mentre saliva a cavallo dietro di lui.  
\- Sei in ritardo Allan, rischiavi di perderti tutto il divertimento.  
\- Più che altro rischiavo di trovarti infilzato come uno spiedino. Come ti è venuto in mente di venire a Knighton da solo dopo quello che è successo ieri?!  
\- Non ho intenzione di lasciarmi intimidire da questa gentaglia.  
\- Però rischi la vita per difenderli.  
Guy non gli rispose e gridò per avvisare uno degli uomini di Knighton del bandito che stava per attaccarlo da dietro e il contadino si voltò di scatto, piantando il forcone che impugnava nello stomaco dell'aggressore.  
\- Allan, ce ne sono altri due, più avanti.  
Il giovane fece galoppare il cavallo, caricando a tutta velocità per passare in mezzo ai banditi.  
\- A destra! - Gridò e Guy gli obbedì, colpendo con la spada l'uomo sulla loro destra, mentre Allan abbatteva quello a sinistra.  
Continuarono a combattere finché anche gli ultimi banditi che non si erano arresi caddero a terra morti, poi Allan fermò il cavallo nella piazza principale del villaggio dove si erano radunati quasi tutti gli abitanti di Knighton e Guy smontò di sella senza rinfoderare la spada.  
Aveva il viso sporco di polvere e macchiato di sangue e l'espressione cupa e i contadini lo fissarono, timorosi.  
\- Voi non meritate il mio aiuto. - Disse Guy, puntando la lama contro di loro. - Ignorate i miei ordini, non rispettate la mia autorità e avete cercato di uccidermi nel modo più vigliacco possibile. Da me avete guadagnato solo lo stesso disprezzo che mi avete riservato. Ma vi ho difeso e continuerò a farlo perché io sono il legittimo signore di Knighton e proteggerò sempre le mie terre e coloro che vi abitano. Che mi odiate o no non ha alcuna importanza, senza di me sareste tutti morti. Ricordatelo bene la prossima volta che vi verrà voglia di ammazzare qualcuno.  
Guy rinfoderò la spada e fece per tornare verso Knighton Hall, quando notò una donna che non aveva ascoltato le sue parole, ma che aveva continuato ad aggirarsi di casa in casa, piangendo e cercando qualcuno.  
\- Mary! Jack! - Singhiozzava la donna. - Dove sono i miei bambini?!  
Guy si avvicinò a lei e la donna sussultò, arretrando terrorizzata nell'accorgersi di lui.  
Gisborne represse un sospiro: per quella gente lui sarebbe stato sempre un mostro, un assassino pericoloso, anche se li aveva salvati.  
\- I tuoi figli stanno bene. - Le disse, in tono stanco. - Ho fatto in modo che fuggissero dal villaggio quando ho capito che Knighton era in pericolo. Aspetta qui, io e Allan andremo a cercarli e li riporteremo a casa.  
Risalì in sella dietro ad Allan e galopparono via dal villaggio prima che la donna potesse rispondere.  
  
\- So dove sono, Giz, li ho incontrati venendo a Knighton. Ho detto loro di aspettare in una fattoria poco lontana. - Disse Allan, mettendo il cavallo al trotto.  
\- Stavano bene?  
\- Spaventati, ma tutti interi. Tu sei ferito? Sei pieno di sangue...  
\- Spaventato, ma tutto intero. - Rispose Gisborne con un sogghigno. - La maggior parte del sangue non è mio.  
\- Meglio così. Anche Clun è stata attaccata, Robin è andato lì.  
\- Che ci facevi con Hood di mattina presto, Allan?  
\- Secondo te? Ci preoccupavamo per un matto che era andato a cercare guai. E che ovviamente li ha trovati.  
\- A me sembra di averli risolti i guai, stavolta. - Rispose Guy, senza nascondere la soddisfazione nella sua voce.  
Allan alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Vero, ma un giorno o l'altro ti farai ammazzare, Giz.  
\- Conto su di te perché ciò non avvenga.  
Arrivarono alla fattoria e Guy fece appena in tempo a scendere da cavallo prima di essere raggiunto di corsa da Mary.  
La bambina lo abbracciò con tanta foga che Guy si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore quando la testa di Mary lo colpì allo stomaco.  
\- Sir Guy, credevo che vi avrebbero ucciso! Dov'è la mamma? Voglio la mamma! E nostro padre? - Singhiozzò la bambina senza fermarsi a riprendere fiato.  
\- Stanno bene entrambi. - La rassicurò Gisborne, chinandosi su di lei per sollevarla da terra e metterla in sella al suo stallone nero, legato poco distante. - Io e Allan siamo venuti a prendervi per riportarvi a casa.  
Prima di lasciarsi mettere sul cavallo, Mary gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò sulla guancia senza badare al sangue che gli aveva sporcato il viso.  
\- Oh lo sapevo! Lo sapevo! Jack te lo avevo detto che li avrebbe salvati!  
\- Veramente frignavi perché credevi che i banditi lo avrebbero ucciso... - Commentò il fratello, facendo scoppiare a ridere Allan e sogghignare Guy.  
\- Zitto, Jack! - Gridò la bambina, indignata. - E ricordati che devi ancora chiedergli scusa per ieri!  
Il ragazzino arrossì.  
\- Mi dispiace, Sir Guy. Avevo solo paura per mia sorella...  
Guy guardò entrambi i bambini e per un attimo gli sembrò di vedere se stesso accanto a Isabella quando avevano più o meno la loro età. Distolse lo sguardo per allontanare quel ricordo dolce e doloroso allo stesso tempo e scosse la testa.  
\- Non c'è bisogno di scusarti. Ma continua a proteggerla, sempre.  
 _Come avrei dovuto fare io._  
Guy salì a cavallo dietro alla bambina, mentre Allan tese una mano a Jack per aiutarlo a montare in sella con lui, poi i due uomini misero i cavalli al trotto, dirigendosi verso Knighton.  
\- Andiamo. - Disse Guy. - Torniamo a casa.  



	14. A Wedding in the Forest (Prologue)

\- Ci sei? - Chiese la voce di Robin dall'alto e un attimo dopo un sacco di farina atterrò tra le braccia di Guy, facendolo quasi cadere da cavallo. Riuscì a tenersi in sella e lanciò il sacco sul carro, poi fece segno a Much di partire mentre Guy restava ad aspettare Robin, tenendo il suo cavallo per la briglia.  
Un grido d'allarme risuonò all'interno dell'edificio e il fuorilegge saltò dalla finestra un attimo dopo, atterrando in sella al cavallo. Un soldato si affacciò alla stessa finestra da cui Robin era appena saltato e iniziò a gridare.  
\- Sono Robin Hood e il Guardiano Notturno! Prendeteli!  
Guy e Robin partirono al galoppo, prima che i soldati riuscissero ad organizzarsi per inseguirli.  
\- Quando stai per lanciare un sacco così pesante, potresti avvisare _prima_ di lasciarlo andare, non mentre sta già cadendo. - Si lamentò Guy, ma Robin si limitò a sorridere con aria innocente.  
\- Quante storie, l'hai preso, no?  
\- Non per merito tuo. - Disse Guy. - Ora che si fa? Andiamo a distribuire le provviste che abbiamo rubato?  
\- Non stanotte. O meglio, Little John, Will e Djaq andranno a distribuire una parte delle provviste a Nettlestone, invece io, te e Much abbiamo altri progetti.  
\- Ah sì? E quando mi farai l'onore di dirmi cosa vuoi che faccia?  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Aspetta e vedrai.  
Guy sbuffò.  
\- Odio quando fai così.  
\- Così come?  
\- Il misterioso autocompiaciuto.  
\- Ti lamenti solo perché non ti ho ancora detto di cosa si tratta. Ora taci, siamo quasi arrivati al campo.  
Robin scese da cavallo e attese che Gisborne lo seguisse, ma Guy si era limitato a togliersi la maschera da Guardiano Notturno ed era rimasto a fissarlo a braccia incrociate, senza muoversi.  
Robin roteò gli occhi con finta aria di rassegnazione.  
\- Oh, e va bene, guastafeste malfidato! - Si avvicinò a Guy e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, poi lo guardò. - Allora, che ne dici?  
Gisborne gli sorrise, divertito.  
\- Dico che mi sembra un'ottima idea.  
\- Allora mettiamoci al lavoro, c'è molto da fare.  
  
Guy tornò a Locksley quando il cielo iniziava già a tingersi di rosa. Portò il cavallo nella stalla cercando di non fare rumore e rientrò in casa in silenzio.  
Lui, Robin e Much avevano lavorato tutta la notte al progetto misterioso di Robin e ora Guy era semplicemente esausto.  
Decise che quella mattina sarebbe andato a Knighton un po' più tardi del solito per poter dormire almeno qualche ora. Iniziò ad aprire i fermagli della giacca mentre saliva le scale e aveva appena appoggiato la mano sulla maniglia della propria stanza quando la porta della stanza di Marian si aprì di scatto, facendolo sobbalzare.  
\- Oh, sei già sveglio, Guy! - Disse la ragazza, vivacemente, avvicinandosi a lui per baciarlo sulla guancia. - Allora te ne sei ricordato!  
Guy la guardò, cercando di farsi venire in mente cosa avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi e Marian nel frattempo si mise a riallacciargli la giacca, amorevolmente.  
\- Credi che troveremo qualcosa di adatto a Djaq? E cosa potrebbe piacere a Will?  
Gisborne si ricordò di colpo che aveva promesso alla ragazza che l'avrebbe accompagnata al mercato di Nottingham per scegliere un regalo per gli sposi.  
\- Sono certo che sceglierai bene. - Disse, sforzandosi di sorriderle. - Aspetta, vado a chiamare Allan, tu fai preparare pure la colazione.  
\- Oh, pensi che voglia venire anche lui? Forse sta ancora dormendo.  
\- Sono certo che ne sarà felice. - Rispose Guy, con un sorriso innocente, poi si diresse verso la camera di Allan.  
Se lui non poteva dormire, di certo non avrebbe permesso ad Allan di restare a letto fino a tardi.  
  
Allan si svegliò sentendosi scuotere e si girò nel letto, tirandosi il lenzuolo sopra la testa, ma Guy glielo tirò via e aprì le imposte per far entrare la luce.  
\- Che vuoi, Giz? È l'alba. - Si lamentò con uno sbadiglio.  
\- Lo so, il sole stava sorgendo quando sono rientrato.  
\- E perché non vai a dormire, allora?  
\- Perché ho promesso a Marian che l'avrei portata al mercato di Nottingham stamattina.  
\- E io che c'entro?  
\- Tu verrai con noi. - Guy lo guardò, deciso. - Hai un compito importante.  
\- Quale?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Dovrai tenermi sveglio. Marian non la prenderebbe bene se mi addormentassi mentre mi sta parlando.  
  
Allan si mise alla guida del carro, mentre Marian sedette accanto a Guy e gli prese una mano mentre parlava con vivacità ai due uomini.  
\- Credete che sarà Much a cucinare il banchetto nuziale?  
\- Suppongo di sì. - Disse Allan con un'alzata di spalle. - Dubito che possano assumere un vero cuoco per farlo andare al campo.  
\- Potrei fare un dolce... - Iniziò Marian.  
\- No! - La interruppe Allan, in fretta e Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito, mentre Marian arrossì nel ricordare il risultato del suo precedente tentativo di cucinare.  
\- Non ci sarà tempo se devi prepararti per la cerimonia. - Disse Allan, cercando di rimediare. - Ma potresti chiedere a Thornton di cucinare qualcosa.  
\- Buona idea. - Disse Marian, cogliendo al volo il suggerimento di Allan. Poi guardò Guy, un po' preoccupata. - Ma non ci saranno problemi?  
\- Che tipo di problemi?  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Tra te e Robin, intendo. Non hai paura che potrebbe avercela con te per quello che è successo? Non lo vedo da quel giorno, non so come l'abbia presa...  
\- Non credo che ci saranno problemi, altrimenti non lo avrebbero invitato. - Disse Allan in tono distratto.  
\- Lo penso anche io. - Confermò Guy. - Djaq è stata gentile con me, ma non mi avrebbe chiesto di venire se Hood non fosse stato d'accordo.  
Gisborne pensò che avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione a come comportarsi durante la cerimonia e il banchetto nuziale. Marian non aveva la più pallida idea che dal giorno in cui Robin gli aveva salvato la vita, loro due si erano incontrati e avevano lavorato fianco a fianco molto spesso.  
Avrebbe dovuto anche cercare di non sembrare troppo a suo agio al campo dei fuorilegge e badare a non parlare troppo per non lasciarsi sfuggire alcun riferimento alle sue avventure di Guardiano Notturno.  
Si accorse che Marian lo stava fissando in silenzio da un po' senza dire nulla.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
\- Stai bene Guy? Mi sembri stanco.  
\- Non ho dormito bene. - Disse, e in fondo non era proprio una bugia: non aveva dormito bene perché non aveva dormito affatto.  
La ragazza lo guardò, dispiaciuta.  
\- Ancora gli incubi? - Sospirò e gli mise un braccio sulle spalle, attirandolo a sé. - Vieni, riposa un po' finché non saremo arrivati.  
Guy si appoggiò a lei e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Sei sicura che vada bene? La gente sparlerà se ci vede così vicini.  
Marian gli baciò la fronte.  
\- Tanto lo farebbero lo stesso. - Disse con un altro sospiro. - Ora dormi, ti sveglierò io quando saremo a Nottingham.  



	15. A Wedding in the Forest (part 1)

Guy seguì Marian da un banco del mercato all'altro, badando a restare indietro di qualche passo mentre la ragazza osservava la merce esposta quando aveva capito che la sua presenza metteva in agitazione i mercanti. La prima volta che si era avvicinato a uno dei banchi insieme a Marian, tutti gli altri clienti si erano dileguati e il venditore aveva guardato con rancore la ragazza, trattandola con disprezzo gelido come se la colpa fosse sua.  
Marian aveva trovato un venditore di stoffe che aveva merce di buona qualità e da qualche minuto era ferma davanti al suo banco, esaminando minuziosamente un tessuto dopo l'altro. Guy si appoggiò con la schiena al muro esterno di una casa e sbadigliò, stanco e mortalmente annoiato.  
Allan lo raggiunse dopo un po' e lanciò uno sguardo a Marian.  
\- Ho l'impressione che le cose andranno per le lunghe.  
\- Temo di sì. - Disse Guy, tetro. - Da quello che ho capito dopo le stoffe, ci aspetta anche la scelta del vasellame per la casa, qualche monile per la sposa e attrezzi da falegname per lo sposo. E forse anche qualche altra cosa che non ricordo.  
\- Ci vorranno ore. - Commentò Allan.  
\- Già, ma è sempre meglio che dover pensare _io_ a cosa scegliere come regalo.  
\- Vero anche questo. Comunque penso che la tua presenza qui non sia necessaria, anzi, probabilmente Marian potrebbe riuscire a fare affari migliori se i mercanti non vedono te che ti aggiri nei paraggi come un lupo pronto ad azzannarli alla gola.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo di avvertimento e Allan gli sorrise come se niente fosse.  
\- E allora cosa proponi? - Chiese Guy.  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Qualunque cosa sembra più divertente di _questo_. - Disse, accennando ai rotoli di stoffa sparsi sul banco e al minuzioso esame sulla loro qualità da parte di Marian.  
Gisborne annuì e dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo alla ragazza, si decise a seguire Allan.  
  
Marian li vide eclissarsi con la coda dell'occhio e per qualche secondo si voltò ad osservare la schiena di Guy che si allontanava tra la folla del mercato, poi tornò a dedicarsi alle stoffe da comprare.  
Da una parte si sentiva sollevata perché sapeva che per Guy restare ad aspettarla mentre faceva acquisti era un compito sgradevole e noioso, ma dall'altra non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in ansia.  
Allan probabilmente avrebbe insistito per andare alla taverna e lei sapeva benissimo che i locali come quello erano spesso frequentati da donne dalla dubbia serietà. Dubitava che Guy si sarebbe lasciato tentare da quelle ragazze con lei nei paraggi, ma la sua mente continuava a tornare insistentemente al ricordo del morso che gli aveva visto sul collo.  
Si era imposta di dimenticare quell'episodio, ma non ci era ancora riuscita del tutto e di solito quel pensiero finiva per trascinarla a un ricordo estremamente sgradevole risalente a molto tempo prima.  
All'epoca non vi aveva dato tanta importanza perché non provava ancora alcun tipo di sentimento per lui, ma ripensare a quell'episodio ora la faceva rabbrividire. Prima di iniziare a interessarsi a Marian, Guy aveva avuto una relazione con una delle ragazze delle cucine del castello e quella giovane aveva dato alla luce un bambino.  
Robin aveva trovato il piccolo abbandonato nella foresta e Marian stessa lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia prima di restituirlo alla madre.  
Era passato molto tempo da allora, ma a Marian non piaceva pensare a quel lato di Guy, le dava l'impressione di vedere una parte di lui che lei non conosceva affatto e che la spaventava. L'uomo di cui si era innamorata non era uno di quelli che si approfittavano senza alcuno scrupolo delle servitrici e nemmeno uno pronto a lasciare un bambino a morire nel bosco, eppure in passato Guy aveva fatto entrambe le cose.  
Una voce nella sua mente si affrettò a suggerirle anche le altre azioni orribili compiute da Gisborne per conto dello sceriffo, ma, anche se era assurdo, quella parte del suo passato la preoccupava di meno.  
Era certa che Guy non avrebbe ripetuto i suoi errori e che ormai fosse libero dalla cattiva influenza dello sceriffo, su quello non aveva dubbi. La gelosia invece continuava a tormentarla.  
Era sicura del suo amore per lei, quello sì, ma Marian sapeva che spesso anche gli uomini felicemente sposati si concedevano qualche distrazione senza che ciò avesse il minimo peso ai loro occhi. Spesso erano anche le mogli a scegliere di non vedere quelle scappatelle senza importanza per timore di essere tradite con una rivale vera e propria.  
Marian si chiese se anche tutte le altre ragazze fossero tormentate da quei dubbi e si sentissero così insicure quando si innamoravano di qualcuno e pensò che le sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcuno con cui poterne parlare, ma non aveva una sorella a cui chiedere consiglio né amiche intime con cui condividere i suoi pensieri.  
Tornò a guardare la stoffa destinata alla sposa e sorrise: non era vero che non aveva nessuno con cui parlare. Forse non erano amiche intime, ma di sicuro Djaq la avrebbe ascoltata senza ridere di lei e forse avrebbe potuto darle qualche suggerimento utile.  
  
\- Allora Giz, dove sei stato tutta la notte? - Chiese Allan porgendo a Guy uno dei due boccali di vino che gli erano stati dati dalla cameriera della taverna. Notando lo sguardo dubbioso di Guy, bevve un sorso dal suo e gli sorrise. - Tranquillo, sono stato attento che non facesse nulla col tuo vino. Lo ha versato direttamente dalla brocca e me lo ha dato. Se ci ha buttato dentro qualcosa di strano per fare dispetto a te, allora anche tutti gli altri clienti hanno ricevuto lo stesso trattamento.  
Gisborne prese il boccale e bevve cautamente un sorso di vino: il sapore sembrava normale. Alzò gli occhi vedendo l'oste in persona che si avvicinava portando un vassoio pieno di cibo, seguito da una cameriera con un cesto di frutta. L'uomo depose il cibo e la frutta sul loro tavolo e Allan lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Noi abbiamo ordinato solo del vino. - Disse, cautamente, ma l'uomo rivolse loro un sorriso allegro.  
\- Offre la casa. È da molto che speravo di vedervi entrare nel mio locale, Sir Guy.  
Gisborne lo fissò senza capire cosa intendesse e se le sue parole fossero sarcastiche.  
\- Perché? - Chiese, con una certa esitazione, domandandosi se avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un attacco.  
L'oste invece fece cenno a una cameriera e le ordinò di portare il loro vino migliore, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Guy.  
\- Sir Guy, potreste mostrarmi la vostra mano sinistra?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Fatelo, per favore.  
Guy lo guardò sospettosamente, poi rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo ad Allan e il giovane alzò le spalle.  
\- Mostragliela se ci tiene tanto, anche se non ne capisco il motivo.  
Gisborne si sfilò il guanto di pelle e appoggiò la mano sul tavolo a palmo in giù, ma l'oste gli prese con rispetto il polso per fargliela girare e indicò la cicatrice che gli attraversava il palmo.  
\- Con questa mano, Sir Guy, qualche mese fa avete fermato la lama di un pugnale. Una lama che senza il vostro intervento avrebbe tagliato la gola di mia moglie.  
Guy lo fissò, sorpreso. La moglie dell'oste doveva essere uno dei tre ostaggi che Roger di Barret aveva usato per farlo uscire allo scoperto.  
L'uomo gli lasciò andare il polso e Guy chiuse la mano e la appoggiò sulla propria gamba, arrossendo leggermente.  
\- La signora sta bene, spero. - Intervenne Allan in tono disinvolto, notando che Gisborne era rimasto senza parole e l'oste scoppiò a ridere allegramente.  
\- Bene? Più che bene! Né lei né il bambino hanno subito danni e proprio la settimana scorsa sono diventato padre per la terza volta. Mi dispiace solo che non sia nato un maschio, altrimenti gli avremmo dato il vostro nome, Sir Guy. Ma in ogni caso siamo vostri debitori: avete rischiato la vostra vita per salvare mia moglie, ve ne saremo sempre grati!  
L'oste tornò al proprio lavoro dopo essersi profuso di nuovo in altri ringraziamenti e Allan scoppiò a ridere vedendo l'espressione imbarazzata di Gisborne nel ritrovarsi gli sguardi di tutti gli altri avventori puntati addosso.  
\- Beh, Giz, non in tutte le taverne ti sputano nel piatto, eh?  
Guy fece un piccolo sorriso, allungando una mano per servirsi dal vassoio e tenne lo sguardo sul cibo per non mostrare la propria confusione. Non era abituato a essere accolto con tanto entusiasmo, né a essere ringraziato con tanto calore e si sentiva commosso, ma non voleva mostrarlo.  
Allan fu tentato di stuzzicarlo un po' e vedere quanto ancora potesse arrossire, ma decise di lasciar perdere e per qualche minuto si dedicò al cibo per lasciargli il tempo di riprendere il controllo delle sue emozioni.  
\- Allora Giz, - tornò a chiedere dopo un po' - come mai sei tornato a casa all'alba? Stavolta hai davvero rischiato che Marian ti scoprisse.  
\- Robin ha avuto un'idea per il matrimonio di Djaq e Will e ci abbiamo lavorato di nascosto per tutta la notte. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso compiaciuto, poi fece cenno ad Allan di avvicinarsi e gli raccontò sottovoce i dettagli del progetto e quello che ancora dovevano fare.  
\- Quindi hai intenzione di tornare nella foresta anche stanotte?  
\- Già e tu dovrai fare attenzione che Marian non se ne accorga.  
\- Ti conviene dormire un po', allora. Approfittane adesso: l'oste non avrà problemi a darti una stanza e Marian sarà impegnata con i suoi acquisti per ore. Quando mi accorgerò che sta per finire, verrò a svegliarti.  
Guy fu costretto a dargli ragione, si sentiva talmente stanco che non sarebbe riuscito a restare sveglio anche quella notte senza prima riposare per qualche ora.  
Chiamò l'oste e gli chiese se avesse una stanza libera e l'uomo si precipitò a mostrargli la migliore che aveva, continuando a ripetere che non avrebbe mai potuto sdebitarsi abbastanza.  
Guy lo guardò e sorrise, colto da un'idea improvvisa.  
\- Veramente un modo ci sarebbe. - Disse e l'oste rispose immediatamente che era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa.  
\- Potreste preparare abbastanza cibo per un banchetto nuziale per sabato mattina senza dire a nessuno che sono stato io a ordinarlo? Verremmo a ritirarlo verso l'alba.  
L'uomo annuì con entusiasmo, contento di aver trovato un modo per poterlo ringraziare.  
\- Bene, allora potete discutere i dettagli con Allan. - Disse Guy, stringendogli la mano, poi l'oste si congedò e Guy chiuse la porta, voltandosi a guardare la stanza.  
Era talmente sfinito che avrebbe potuto dormire ovunque, ma la camera sembrava essere abbastanza pulita e le lenzuola del letto erano state appena cambiate.  
Guy si tolse la giacca, la appoggiò su una sedia e si stese sul letto con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
\- Mi spiace Much, niente scoiattoli arrosto stavolta. - Disse tra sé, ridacchiando, poi chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò di colpo.  
  
Marian guardò Allan che si allontanava tra la gente pensando di non essere stato notato. Lei invece si era accorta benissimo che il giovane di tanto in tanto veniva a controllare quello che stava facendo e a spiare come procedevano i suoi acquisti.  
All'inizio aveva pensato che fosse stato Guy a incaricarlo di tenerla d'occhio per sicurezza, ma poi si era chiesta perché non fosse venuto di persona.  
Ora che aveva finito i suoi acquisti ed era pronta a tornare a Locksley, Allan si era allontanato in fretta con aria furtiva.  
Marian decise di seguirlo e scoprire cosa stesse nascondendo.  
Lo vide infilarsi in fretta nella locanda e la ragazza si avvicinò alla finestra per sbirciare all'interno, guardando infastidita le ragazze che frequentavano quel genere di posti. Cercò Guy con lo sguardo, ma non lo vide, mentre invece scorse Allan in piedi in un angolo, vicino alle scale che portavano al piano superiore.  
Poi qualcuno venne giù dalle scale e Marian trattenne un grido nel vedere che si trattava di Guy.  
Gisborne scese i gradini in fretta, allacciandosi allo stesso tempo i fermagli della giacca e aveva i capelli un po' arruffati. Li sistemò con le dita mentre si avvicinava ad Allan per rivolgergli un sorriso compiaciuto al quale Allan rispose con uno sguardo di complicità seguito da una risata.  
Marian arretrò dalla finestra e si allontanò dalla locanda quasi di corsa, rossa in viso e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Perché Guy era andato al piano di sopra della locanda, dove c'erano le camere da letto? E perché ne era sceso con la giacca slacciata, i capelli spettinati e quell'espressione soddisfatta stampata sul viso? Cercò di trovare ogni possibile spiegazione innocente, ma alla fine la sua gelosia le suggeriva sempre un'unica risposta.  
Tornò al carro, dove intanto aveva fatto portare i suoi acquisti e si asciugò gli occhi. Presto Guy e Allan sarebbero tornati e lei non voleva che i due uomini si accorgessero del suo stato d'animo.  
Se Guy le avesse chiesto spiegazioni, lei aveva paura che gli avrebbe fatto una scenata e non voleva.  
Forse era normale che un uomo si concedesse qualche avventura ogni tanto e Marian aveva il terrore che la sua gelosia avrebbe finito per allontanarla da Guy.  
Un tempo non si sarebbe lasciata influenzare da un timore simile, avrebbe seguito il suo istinto e avrebbe espresso ciò che pensava, ma dopo gli eventi degli ultimi mesi si sentiva diversa, più fragile e a volte si svegliava col cuore che le batteva forte per la paura improvvisa di poter perdere le persone a lei più care.  
Fece un respiro profondo e si sforzò di sorridere.  
Doveva parlare con Djaq al più presto, decise: aveva davvero bisogno del consiglio sincero di un'amica.  



	16. A Wedding in the Forest (part 2)

\- Sbrigati. Ti aspetterò lungo la strada per Knighton. - Disse Robin, mentre Guy finiva di allacciare i fermagli della sua giacca di pelle nera che aveva appena indossato, dopo essersi tolto il costume da Guardiano Notturno. Nascose il costume all'interno di un albero cavo, più tardi Allan lo avrebbe recuperato, e prese il cavallo per la briglia, conducendolo nella stalla senza far rumore.  
\- Non è necessario, Hood, sono in grado di cavarmela da solo, non ho bisogno della tua protezione.  
Robin era sul punto di chiedergli cosa sarebbe successo qualche giorno prima senza il suo intervento, ma si costrinse a restare zitto. Aveva il sospetto che Gisborne non avrebbe preso bene quel commento e che il trauma dell'aggressione da parte degli abitanti di Knighton fosse ancora troppo vivido per poterci scherzare sopra.  
\- Non è per quello. Dobbiamo discutere di alcuni dettagli per il matrimonio.  
Guy lo guardò, scettico.  
\- E non potevamo farlo stanotte?  
\- Parlare del banchetto con Much nei paraggi? No, grazie. Ora vai o finirai per farti scoprire.  
Guy fece un sorrisetto divertito, poi si avvicinò alla porta di Locksley per sbirciare all'interno: Thornton era già sveglio, non poteva rientrare da lì.  
Guy salì in piedi su una botte vuota che aveva fatto piazzare proprio sotto la finestra della propria camera qualche tempo prima e fece un salto per aggrapparsi con le mani al davanzale, poi si tirò su in fretta ed entrò nella stanza prima che qualcuno potesse notarlo.  
Si affacciò per confermare a Robin che lo avrebbe incontrato più tardi, poi si avvicinò al catino per sciacquarsi il viso e allontanare un po' il sonno.  
Il sole era già sorto e Guy non avrebbe avuto tempo per dormire prima di dover uscire di nuovo, ma lo avrebbe fatto a Knighton, stendendosi all'ombra di qualche albero dopo aver parlato con Robin.  
Andò alla porta della propria stanza e la aprì, fingendo di essersi alzato da poco. Scese al piano di sotto per mangiare qualcosa prima di uscire e si sorprese di vedere Marian già seduta al tavolo, che sbocconcellava un pezzo di pane con aria assente.  
\- Buongiorno. - La salutò con un sorriso e nel guardarla Guy ebbe l'impressione di sentirsi meno stanco. - Ti sei alzata presto oggi.  
Marian sussultò e lo guardò, poi anche la sua espressione si addolcì in un sorriso.  
\- Ho avuto un incubo e non sono riuscita a riaddormentarmi. - Marian non gli disse che l'incubo lo riguardava.  
Aveva sognato di vederlo andare via senza riuscire a raggiungerlo. Lo aveva chiamato disperatamente, correndo per inseguirlo, ma Guy non la aveva sentita e aveva continuato a camminare senza voltarsi indietro finché non era sparito dalla sua vista. Lei era rimasta sola in mezzo a un paesaggio brullo, invaso dalla nebbia e aveva continuato a cercarlo e a chiamare il suo nome, ma Guy non aveva mai risposto.  
Si era svegliata angosciata e aveva camminato in punta di piedi fino alla stanza di Guy, ma quando aveva provato a spingere la porta per vederlo dormire, l'aveva trovata sbarrata dall'interno.  
Per un attimo era stata sul punto di bussare, poi si era chiesta come avrebbe potuto spiegare la sua presenza lì a tarda notte e aveva abbassato la mano. Guy avrebbe pensato che era una sciocca.  
Era tornata a letto, ma era rimasta sveglia a pensare a lui e a come lo aveva visto scendere dal piano superiore della locanda, tormentandosi di dubbi e gelosia.  
Ora che lo vedeva lì di fronte a lei, con quel sorriso dolce e un po' timido che Guy riservava solo a lei, le sue paure le sembrarono sciocche e infantili. Si alzò da tavola, gli andò incontro e gli mise le braccia intorno al collo per attirarlo in un bacio appassionato.  
Lo voleva, pensò, e si spaventò dell'intensità di quel desiderio.  
Forse le donne di Nottingham che la disprezzavano non avevano poi tutti i torti, forse non era una ragazza seria e i pettegoli avevano ragione a criticare la sua moralità, ma in quel momento, se Guy le avesse chiesto di andare oltre quel bacio, lei non avrebbe saputo dirgli di no.  
Non avrebbe _voluto_ dirgli di no.  
Quando Gisborne si staccò da lei, Marian si sentì quasi delusa, ma poteva vedere nei suoi occhi che anche Guy aveva faticato a tirarsi indietro, che anche lui non desiderava altro.  
_Perché non mi chiede in sposa allora? Sarei sua e non ci sarebbe nulla di male._  
Guy la guardò, quasi senza fiato, chiedendosi il motivo di tanta passione improvvisa, poi si costrinse a staccarsi da lei e le sorrise ironicamente, per nascondere la sua agitazione.  
\- Deve essere stato un incubo davvero terribile. - Disse, sfiorandole la fronte con un bacio molto più casto. - Però non posso dire che mi dispiace che tu lo abbia fatto se questa è la tua reazione.  
Marian si liberò dal suo abbraccio con un gridolino di indignazione e lo colpì sulla spalla con uno schiaffo, ma non riuscì a reprimere una risatina divertita.  
\- Tu sei terribile! - Lo rimproverò, fingendo di essere severa, ma ormai l'atmosfera tra loro era tornata a essere scherzosa e rilassata e Marian si sentì sollevata e delusa allo stesso tempo.  
\- Ed è per questo che mi ami, no? - Disse Guy in tono leggero, senza però riuscire a evitare di lanciarle uno sguardo leggermente timoroso, come se fosse preoccupato che lei potesse smentirlo.  
Marian gli sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia con la mano, sorprendendosi come sempre di come la sua pelle potesse essere allo stesso tempo morbida e ruvida sotto le sue dita.  
_Un po' come lui, dopotutto._  
\- Già. - Disse, guardandolo negli occhi. - Io ti amo, Guy di Gisborne.  
  
\- Meno male che dovevi fare in fretta. - Disse Robin, spuntando dal bosco per affiancarsi col proprio cavallo a quello di Guy.  
\- Perché, Hood, avevi qualcosa di meglio da fare? - Sogghignò Guy voltandosi a guardarlo.  
\- Di certo non aspettare te che amoreggi con la mia ex fidanzata.  
\- Mi stavi spiando, Hood? - Sbottò Guy, ma fu interrotto dalla risata di Robin e arrossì nel rendersi conto che quella del fuorilegge era stata una specie di trappola verbale in cui lui era caduto in pieno.  
\- Davvero, Gisborne, a volte sei così ingenuo. - Disse Robin, prendendolo in giro. - Stai sorridendo da quando sei arrivato, non ci vuole un genio per capirne il motivo.  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, poi continuò a fissarlo, serio.  
\- Cosa c'è, ora? - Chiese Robin.  
\- Davvero non ti dà fastidio? - Chiese Guy.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Marian. Non so al tuo posto cosa avrei fatto... Non credo che sarei capace di guardare in faccia la persona che mi ha portato via la donna che amo.  
Guy aveva parlato senza alzare lo sguardo su di lui e Robin scosse la testa, sorridendo appena.  
\- Già. - Disse. - Ogni tanto mi capita di pensare che quella volta sarebbe stato facile sbagliare mira e colpire anche te insieme a Barret. Allora Marian sarebbe ancora la mia fidanzata...  
Gisborne alzò la testa di scatto e lo guardò, allarmato.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la sua espressione e proseguì.  
\- Ma in quel caso mi sarei ritrovato con un amore infelice e senza un fratello.  
Guy rimase a fissarlo.  
\- Davvero? - Riuscì a dire dopo un po', profondamente commosso, e Robin fece un sospiro fintamente esasperato.  
\- Sì, ma adesso piantala altrimenti mi farai rimpiangere i tempi in cui cercavamo di ucciderci a vicenda.  
\- Allora ti conviene essermi amico perché sicuramente avrei finito per riuscirci, prima o poi. - Disse Guy, nascondendo le sue emozioni con un sorriso provocatorio.  
\- Sì, certo. E magari sei anche convinto di poter arrivare a Knighton prima di me. - Lo sfidò Robin.  
\- Ovvio. - Disse Guy, studiando la strada libera davanti a lui per scegliere la traiettoria migliore.  
Poi entrambi si voltarono per guardarsi in faccia, si scambiarono un sorriso e spronarono i cavalli contemporaneamente, facendoli scattare in avanti.  
  
Le donne di Knighton, chine sulle grosse tinozze piene d'acqua che stavano usando per lavare i panni, interruppero il loro lavoro per osservare i due cavalieri che si stavano avvicinando al villaggio a tutta velocità.  
\- Uno dei due è Gisborne. - Commentò una donna, notando i vestiti neri del cavaliere. - Ma chi è l'altro?  
\- Sono ancora troppo distanti per capirlo. Ma cosa stanno facendo?  
\- Si inseguono? Combattono?  
Una ragazzina giovane si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e si schermò gli occhi con una mano per vedere meglio.  
\- Non mi sembra, non hanno le armi in mano. Ehi! L'altro mi sembra Robin Hood!  
\- E cosa ha a che fare Robin Hood con Gisborne? Quei due si odiano... Sicura che non siano armati?  
\- Però l'altro giorno Robin lo ha difeso. Mi chiedo come mai.  
\- Sì, è proprio Robin Hood. - Confermò la ragazzina, ora che erano più vicini. - E mi sembra che stiano facendo una gara...  
I due cavalieri rallentarono nell'avvicinarsi al villaggio e, quando raggiunsero il gruppo di donne radunate intorno alle tinozze del bucato, queste ultime videro chiaramente che i due uomini stavano ridendo, ancora affannati per la cavalcata.  
\- Buongiorno signore! - Disse Robin con un sorriso sfacciato, notando che li stavano osservando, stupite. - Allora, secondo voi chi ha vinto?  
Le donne lanciarono uno sguardo intimorito a Gisborne, ma Guy si limitò a scuotere la testa con un sorriso divertito.  
\- Andiamo, Hood, non ammetteranno mai che ho vinto io perché mi odiano, ma non oseranno nemmeno dire il contrario perché mi temono, la tua è una domanda inutile. - Disse, e, nonostante le parole amare, il suo tono era allegro.  
Le donne lo fissarono a bocca aperta e Guy fece muovere il suo cavallo, superando Robin.  
\- Ma tanto ho vinto io. - Disse, passandogli accanto.


	17. A Wedding in the Forest (part 3)

\- Cosa stanno facendo?!  
Robin osservò per un po' gli uomini impegnati a sgombrare dalla cenere il terreno di Knighton Hall, poi si voltò verso Guy per rispondere alla sua domanda.  
\- Ho l'impressione che i tuoi operai siano tornati al lavoro.  
Guy scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- Sanno benissimo che non posso pagarli. E comunque mi odiano, non hanno motivo di essere qui.  
Uno degli uomini, quello che sembrava essere il caposquadra, notò Robin e Guy e smise di lavorare per raggiungerli.  
\- Credevo di aver detto di non volere nessuno di voi sulle mie terre. - Disse Guy, torvo e Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla per calmare la sua ira.  
L'uomo finse di non aver sentito le parole di Gisborne e lo guardò, senza abbassare lo sguardo.  
\- Sir Guy, ci siamo accorti che il mese scorso c'è stato un errore nel calcolare la cifra dovuta per il pagamento delle tasse. Volevo assicurarvi che non succederà di nuovo e che per risarcirvi del danno subito, questo mese lavoreremo alla ricostruzione di Knighton Hall senza chiedere alcun compenso. Spero che sia sufficiente, mio signore.  
Gisborne lo fissò, stupito, poi annuì seccamente.  
L'uomo tornò al lavoro, visibilmente sollevato e anche gli altri operai sembrarono tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Guy guardò, Robin, confuso.  
\- Cosa diavolo prende a questa gente? Un giorno tentano di farmi fuori a sassate e pochi giorni dopo si offrono di lavorare gratis?  
Robin alzò un sopracciglio, divertito.  
\- Nel frattempo li hai salvati dai banditi, che lo vogliano o no ti devono la vita. Senza contare che hanno potuto vedere quanto puoi essere pericoloso: quando ti hanno aggredito avresti potuto scegliere di combattere e, anche se non avevi possibilità di vincere, molti di loro sarebbero morti con te. Invece hai deciso di non lottare, di non fare vittime inutili. Forse ti odiano, ma credo che tu sia riuscito a ottenere un po' di rispetto.  
\- Oh.  
Guy guardò gli uomini che lavoravano, troppo sorpreso per parlare, poi Robin gli fece cenno di seguirlo all'ombra di un albero e sedettero entrambi sul prato, appoggiandosi al tronco con la schiena.  
\- A proposito, - disse Robin - quelli che hanno attaccato Clun facevano parte della stessa banda. Sono tutti briganti evasi dalle segrete di York qualche settimana fa e da allora hanno seminato il panico nella contea. Si erano divisi per attaccare due villaggi contemporaneamente e confondere eventuali guardie che fossero giunte in soccorso. Se tu non fossi stato presente, gli abitanti di Knighton se la sarebbero vista davvero brutta.  
Guy annuì, soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
\- Cosa volevi dirmi, Hood? Hai detto che volevi parlarmi del matrimonio.  
\- Ho mentito, volevo controllare com'era la situazione a Knighton, assicurarmi che non corressi il rischio di essere fatto a pezzi.  
\- Ti ho detto che non ho bisogno di una scorta! - Ribatté Guy, offeso. - Sono in grado di cavarmela da solo!  
\- Hai ragione, mi dispiace. - Ammise Robin , con un sorriso di scusa e l'espressione di Guy si ammorbidì un po'.  
\- Anche se devo ammettere che il tuo intervento è stato essenziale l'altro giorno... - Ammise con un sospiro.  
\- Lo aggiungeremo alla lunga lista di motivi che hai per essermi grato. - Disse Robin, compiaciuto.  
Guy pensò che in effetti quella lista era diventata piuttosto lunga e avrebbe voluto poter ricambiare in qualche modo.  
Era quello il motivo principale che lo aveva spinto a offrirsi di collaborare con lui come Guardiano Notturno, ma aveva comunque l'impressione di non fare abbastanza.  
La verità era che impersonare il Guardiano Notturno gli piaceva, non gli sembrava più un modo per pagare il debito che aveva con Robin. Quella era una cosa che probabilmente avrebbe continuato a fare anche se Robin Hood avesse deciso di non convocarlo più.  
Indossare quel costume lo faceva sentire libero, migliore e più forte ed era bello vedere che la gente era contenta del suo arrivo. Guy non avrebbe saputo rinunciare a quella sensazione, anche se ciò significava mentire a Marian.  
\- Anche voi avrete un motivo per essermi grati, sabato. Voi e tutti gli scoiattoli di Sherwood. - Guy raccontò a Robin di come si era procurato il cibo per il banchetto e il fuorilegge sorrise, divertito.  
\- Non so se Much sarà lieto di potersi riposare oppure offeso perché non apprezziamo i suoi piatti.  
\- Hood, gli altri si ricorderanno che devono fare finta di non vedermi da mesi?  
\- Glielo ricorderò io. - Disse Robin, strofinandosi gli occhi. Nemmeno lui aveva dormito, quella notte e ora stava morendo di sonno.  
Guy si era steso sull'erba e stava osservando con aria assonnata le fronde dell'albero mosse dalla brezza.  
\- Bene. - Sussurrò Guy e Robin notò che Gisborne faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti. Pensò che avrebbe potuto scuoterlo per svegliarlo e continuare la loro conversazione, ma non aveva nulla da dire di tanto importante da non poter essere rimandato. Lo guardò addormentarsi, poi pensò che fare un sonnellino dopo aver passato la notte in bianco non era affatto una cattiva idea e decise di imitarlo. Si stese a sua volta sul prato e si girò su un fianco, chiudendo gli occhi con un sospiro rilassato.

Marian mise al trotto il cavallo e si voltò a guardarsi indietro per essere sicura che nessuno la stesse seguendo.  
Suo padre l'avrebbe rimproverata per essere uscita senza essere accompagnata dai servitori. Da quando Roger di Barret l'aveva rapita, Sir Edward era diventato più protettivo del solito nei suoi confronti. Marian capiva la sua preoccupazione, ma ormai i banditi agli ordini di Barret erano stati sconfitti e, senza quella minaccia, lei si sentiva in grado di difendersi da sola.  
Di solito accontentare il padre e farsi accompagnare da Allan o da qualche altro servitore non le pesava molto, ma non poteva recarsi al campo di Robin Hood in compagnia dei servitori di Locksley e non voleva che Allan sapesse della sua visita perché poi ne avrebbe parlato con Guy.  
Marian aveva due motivi per recarsi il campo: confidarsi con Djaq e ascoltare i suoi consigli e accertarsi che la presenza di Guy al matrimonio non fosse un problema per i fuorilegge.  
In entrambi i casi, Marian non voleva che Guy venisse a saperlo, quindi quella mattina aveva aspettato che Allan fosse distratto a conversare con una delle ragazze della cucina e aveva approfittato della sua distrazione per allontanarsi da Locksley senza essere vista.  
Non appena si fu allontanata abbastanza, lanciò il cavallo al galoppo, sorridendo nel sentire il vento sul viso.  
Quando arrivò al sentiero che si inoltrava nella foresta, Marian fu colta da una sensazione strana.  
Era da tanto che non si addentrava nella foresta, mentre un tempo si recava molto spesso da quelle parti e tutti i ricordi che aveva di quel luogo erano strettamente legati a Robin Hood.  
Quando in passato si era inoltrata tra gli alberi di Sherwood lo aveva fatto per incontrare Robin, per avvisarlo di qualche piano dello sceriffo o per informarlo del tragitto di qualche carro da derubare, ma ora era tutto diverso.  
L'amore che l'aveva legata a Robin si era spento e lei non sapeva cosa fosse rimasto di quel sentimento, in cosa potesse essersi trasformato, sempre che ne fosse restato qualcosa. Non sapeva come sarebbe stata accolta al campo, se l'avrebbero considerata una traditrice, la donna che aveva lasciato Robin Hood perché si era innamorata del suo nemico.  
Quando arrivò all'ingresso nascosto del campo, Marian si sentiva talmente nervosa da avere la nausea e per un attimo pensò di tornare indietro senza farsi vedere, ma quando stava per tornare sui suoi passi, sentì un fruscio di foglie alle sue spalle e si trovò faccia a faccia con Much che stava rientrando al campo con una fascina di legna tra le braccia.  
\- Marian! Che ci fai qui? È successo qualcosa a Locksley? - Chiese Much, preoccupato e la ragazza si affrettò a scuotere la testa.  
\- No, no, ero venuta a portare una cosa a Djaq per il matrimonio. E poi volevo parlare con Robin.  
Much la guardò, sospettoso.  
\- Robin non c'è. Cosa devi dirgli? Hai fatto la tua scelta, no? Non c'è molto altro da dire.  
Marian lo guardò, mortificata. Much era sempre pronto a proteggere Robin, a difenderlo da chiunque potesse farlo soffrire e la sua non troppo sottile diffidenza l'aveva ferita più di qualsiasi insulto diretto che aveva ricevuto dalle donne maldicenti di Nottingham.  
La porta segreta del campo si aprì e Djaq si affacciò dall'apertura.  
\- Mi sembrava di aver sentito parlare! - Disse la ragazza, cordialmente. - Vieni, entra.  
Much le precedette con uno sbuffo indignato, trascinando la fascina di legna con malagrazia e Djaq fece un sorrisetto rassegnato a Marian.  
Le due ragazze sedettero sul letto di Djaq, schermato da una tenda e un po' in disparte rispetto a quello degli altri fuorilegge. Little John e Will non erano al campo, mentre Much si era seduto accanto al fuoco e arrostiva qualcosa sul fuoco con aria imbronciata.  
Djaq guardò Marian, in attesa.  
\- Ti ho portato questo. - Disse Marian, mostrandole un ciondolo d'argento con una pietra variegata in vari toni del rosso. - Non so perché, ma quando l'ho visto al mercato mi ha fatto pensare a te.  
Djaq le sorrise.  
\- È semplice, ma fa pensare al calore di un fuoco. Se ti ricorda me è un bel complimento, grazie. Ma non sei qui solo per portarmi un dono, vero?  
Marian scosse la testa, arrossendo.  
\- Come fai a capire se un uomo ti ama? - Chiese d'impulso, dopo essere rimasta in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
Djaq le sorrise.  
\- Se ti riferisci a Gisborne, mi chiedo come possa esserti venuto il dubbio. Non hai visto tutto quello che ha fatto per te? Che lui ti ami è ovvio come veder sorgere il sole ogni mattina. Ce ne siamo accorti tutti quando è venuto a chiederci aiuto per salvarti e Robin non ti avrebbe mai lasciata a lui se non fosse stato assolutamente certo dei sentimenti che Gisborne prova per te.  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Mi sono espressa male. Lo so che Guy mi ama, non ho alcun dubbio che sia così, lo vedo nel suo sguardo. Ma come faccio a capire se nella sua vita ci sono solo io?  
\- Chi altri dovrebbe esserci? - Chiese Djaq, senza capire.  
\- Non lo so. Ma qualche tempo fa aveva il segno di un morso sul collo e ieri l'ho visto scendere dal piano di sopra della locanda...  
A Djaq veniva da ridere se pensava a _chi_ aveva lasciato l'impronta dei propri denti sul collo di Guy, ma Marian sembrava davvero afflitta e lei era dispiaciuta di non poterla rassicurare senza tradire il segreto del Guardiano Notturno. Non sapeva cosa fosse andato a fare Gisborne in una locanda e si ripromise di chiederglielo in futuro, ma Djaq era certa che i timori di Marian fossero infondati.  
Probabilmente si era incontrato con Robin per discutere di qualche piano avventato per le loro missioni notturne o qualcosa del genere.  
\- Il suo cuore è completamente tuo, non dubitarne mai. Il resto ha così tanta importanza?  
\- Mi dico di no, ma continuo a pensarci.  
\- Guy non farebbe mai nulla per farti del male.  
Marian la guardò, colpita dal tono affettuoso della voce di Djaq.  
_Guy? C'era tanta confidenza tra loro da chiamarlo per nome? E se fosse stata Djaq a lasciargli quel segno?_  
Marian arrossì e si rimproverò per quel pensiero assurdo: Djaq stava per sposare Will e di certo non vedeva Guy da mesi, non avrebbe dovuto avere sospetti su di lei.  
\- Forse è meglio che vada, avrai molto da fare per il matrimonio...  
\- No, aspetta. Ci sono tante cose su cui vorrei chiederti consiglio. Qui al campo non sono molto esperti di abiti femminili o di cose del genere... - Djaq arrossì un po'. - E vorrei tanto piacere a Will, sabato.  
Marian le sorrise, scacciando i dubbi di poco prima: Djaq era così innamorata di Will che di certo non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo di interessarsi a Guy.  
  
Allan prese la strada per Knighton, preoccupato.  
Marian era uscita senza scorta e senza lasciare detto dove andava e Sir Edward era in ansia per lei e gli aveva chiesto di cercarla. Allan era molto meno preoccupato, sapeva che Marian era in grado di difendersi da sola, ma sapeva di dover avvisare Guy. Se fosse successo qualcosa alla ragazza, Gisborne non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per non averlo avvertito immediatamente.  
Si aspettava di trovare Guy da solo e si stupì di vedere gli operai nuovamente al lavoro su Knighton Hall. Gisborne non era tra loro e Allan lo cercò con lo sguardo, scorgendolo poco dopo.  
Si avvicinò a lui, con un sorriso divertito: Guy stava dormendo all'ombra di un albero accanto a Robin Hood, anche lui profondamente addormentato. Gisborne era girato su un fianco e aveva una mano sul petto a stringere l'anello che portava legato al collo, mentre Robin era steso sulla schiena e teneva le braccia allargate. Il braccio sinistro di Robin era appoggiato sul viso di Gisborne, ma Guy sembrava non essersene accorto e continuava a dormire indisturbato.  
Allan si accovacciò in mezzo a loro e li svegliò, scuotendoli leggermente.  
Scoppiò a ridere nel vederli sussultare e poi voltarsi a guardarlo con la stessa identica espressione a metà tra preoccupazione e irritazione.  
\- Allan, cosa vuoi? - Chiese Guy, spostando bruscamente il braccio di Robin per potersi alzare.  
\- Sicuramente non è nulla di preoccupante. - Disse Allan in tono casuale, facendo preoccupare all'istante sia Robin che Guy. - Sir Edward mi ha chiesto di trovare Marian e ho pensato che era meglio dirtelo.  
Guy gli rivolse uno sguardo ansioso.  
\- Come, trovare Marian? Non sapete dove sia?  
\- È uscita da sola e non ha detto dove andava, tutto qui. Probabilmente sarà già sulla via del ritorno, non mi preoccuperei troppo.  
\- Perché non eri con lei? - Chiese Guy, in tono accusatorio. - Sai che è tuo compito tenerla d'occhio quando io non ci sono.  
\- Ehi, Giz, smettila. Se Marian ti sentisse parlare così metterebbe subito in chiaro che non è una principessa da proteggere né una prigioniera da tenere in gabbia.  
\- E conoscendola farebbe in modo di andarsene in giro da sola nel luogo più pericoloso di Nottingham tanto per dimostrare di essere in grado di cavarsela senza aiuto. - Intervenne Robin.  
\- Vado a cercarla. - Disse Guy, avviandosi verso il cavallo, ma Robin lo fermò.  
\- Dove? A caso per tutta Nottingham?  
\- Cosa proponi, allora?  
\- Intanto calmati, non abbiamo nessun motivo per pensare che sia in pericolo.  
Guy si costrinse ad annuire.  
Sapeva che Robin aveva ragione e che probabilmente Marian aveva solo deciso di fare una cavalcata da sola, senza avere intorno altre persone.  
Del resto non era stato lui stesso a irritarsi con Robin Hood solo poche ore prima perché aveva voluto accompagnarlo a Knighton senza che fosse davvero necessario?  
Marian non era una fanciulla indifesa, sapeva combattere ed era in grado di difendersi.  
Eppure lui non poteva fare a meno di pensare ai banditi che avevano attaccato Knighton, alle persone malvagie come Roger di Barret e a tutti gli infiniti altri pericoli che avrebbero potuto minacciare la ragazza quando non era insieme a lui.  
\- Aiutatemi a trovarla, per favore. - Disse, sentendosi patetico per il tono supplichevole con cui gli erano uscite quelle parole.  
Robin lo guardò e comprese che Gisborne era davvero preoccupato per Marian, probabilmente di più di quanto non fosse normale, ma se ripensava agli eventi dei mesi precedenti poteva capirlo.  
\- Passiamo dal campo. - Propose Robin in tono calmo. - È vicino e potremo chiedere agli altri di aiutarci a cercarla.  



	18. A Wedding in the Forest (part 4)

Erano quasi giunti all'entrata del campo, quando i tre uomini sentirono due voci femminili che si avvicinavano alla porta nascosta.  
\- È Marian! - Sussurrò Guy, riconoscendo la sua voce, ma Allan gli tappò la bocca con una mano e lo spinse di lato, trascinandolo insieme a lui al riparo di un cespuglio.  
Robin lanciò un rapido sguardo al punto dove erano spariti per accertarsi che non fossero visibili, poi cercò di assumere un'aria disinvolta, come se fosse tornato al campo come al solito, senza alcun motivo particolare.  
La porta si aprì e si trovò faccia a faccia con Marian e Djaq.  
Per qualche secondo rimase a guardarla: era diversa da come la ricordava. Non era più la Marian della sua adolescenza, il suo primo amore dai riccioli scuri e dagli occhi innocenti e non era nemmeno più la creatura disperata e ferita che aveva visto l'ultima volta che si erano incontrati.  
Questa nuova Marian sembrava essere un misto delle due e qualcosa di più: i capelli tagliati dalla crudeltà di Barret le erano un po' ricresciuti, ma non erano ancora abbastanza lunghi da coprirle il collo e la piccola cicatrice sullo zigomo la faceva sembrare allo stesso tempo vulnerabile, ma anche pronta a combattere.  
Gli occhi azzurri della ragazza non avevano più lo sguardo innocente e sognatore di un tempo, la loro limpidezza era leggermente offuscata da qualcosa di più oscuro e Robin aveva il sospetto che quel cambiamento fosse simile a quello avvenuto in lui quando era tornato dalla Terra Santa.  
C'era la conoscenza del dolore in quegli occhi, una nuova consapevolezza che la faceva sembrare più adulta e matura.  
Non era più la _sua_ Marian, ma era sempre Marian.  
\- Robin! - Esclamò la ragazza, sorpresa. - Ti stavo cercando.  
  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso ad Allan e per un momento considerò l'idea di mordere la mano che il giovane gli teneva ancora premuta sulla bocca, ma Allan sembrò intuire i suoi pensieri e si affrettò a toglierla, portandosi un dito alle labbra per dirgli di restare in silenzio.  
Gisborne gli rivolse un'altra occhiataccia e poi tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione a Marian.  
Vedere che la ragazza stava bene e non correva alcun pericolo gli aveva tolto un peso dal cuore, ma quella sensazione di sollievo non era durata molto a lungo, sostituita da altre domande.  
Perché Marian era lì? E perché aveva detto di aver cercato Robin?  
Guy era tentato di farsi strada attraverso quel cespuglio spinoso per chiederle spiegazioni, ma si costrinse a restare immobile: se Marian lo avesse visto da quelle parti, sarebbe stato lui a dover trovare una scusa valida per essere lì, in compagnia di Robin Hood. E sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante spiegare come aveva fatto a finire steso a terra in mezzo a un cespuglio spinoso, col peso di Allan che lo schiacciava, impedendogli di muoversi.  
Cercò di spostare il gomito del giovane che gli premeva sulla schiena, ma si fermò subito nel sentir frusciare le foglie e si rassegnò a sopportare un po' di dolore.  
Ormai le ferite che aveva subito quando Barret aveva cercato di ucciderlo potevano considerarsi guarite, ma ogni tanto facevano ancora male e la pelle della sua schiena era rimasta comunque più sensibile al dolore e Guy pensava che non sarebbe più tornata come prima. Di certo le cicatrici gli sarebbero rimaste per tutta la vita.  
  
\- Cosa è stato? - Chiese Marian sentendo un fruscio nel sottobosco, ma Robin alzò le spalle con aria indifferente.  
\- La foresta è piena di animali selvatici. Allora, perché mi cercavi?  
Marian lo guardò. Con la sua solita aria da ragazzino dispettoso, Robin sembrava lo stesso di sempre, ma entrambi sapevano che tutto era cambiato e che le cose tra loro non sarebbero mai tornate come prima. Era consapevole di averlo ferito in molti modi e si sarebbe sempre sentita in colpa nei suoi confronti.  
Prima di recarsi nella foresta si era preparata nella sua mente quello che voleva dirgli, ma ora quel discorso studiato tanto accuratamente le sembrava falso e vuoto. Forse avrebbe dovuto andare via e basta.  
\- Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi? - Chiese Robin, vedendo che restava in silenzio.  
\- Di Guy... - Balbettò la ragazza, senza guardarlo.  
\- E cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia voglia di parlare di Gisborne?  
Marian arrossì e si voltò per cercare Djaq con lo sguardo, ma la ragazza saracena era andata via discretamente per lasciarli soli.  
\- Djaq ha invitato anche lui... - Disse con un filo di voce.  
\- Se ci tiene è un suo diritto, è la sposa dopotutto.  
\- E gli altri cosa ne pensano? _Tu_ cosa ne pensi?  
Robin la guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Perché, ha qualche importanza?  
Marian alzò lo sguardo a quella domanda. Era la seconda volta che se la sentiva rivolgere nel giro di poche ore, anche se con significati diversi.  
\- Sì ne ha. - Disse, decisa.  
\- Credo che tu abbia perso il diritto di preoccuparti di quello che penso. - Disse Robin e Marian lo guardò, improvvisamente irritata.  
Si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Robin, ma dopotutto non aveva scelto lei di innamorarsi di Guy.  
Era successo e basta e non aveva potuto farci nulla, non era una decisione volontaria come quella che aveva fatto Robin quando aveva deciso di seguire re Riccardo in Terra Santa.  
\- Non è per te che mi preoccupo. Robin Hood è forte, è amato ed è benvoluto da tutti. Non hai bisogno di me e lo sappiamo bene entrambi. Forse il problema è sempre stato quello, c'era sempre qualcosa di più importante...  
\- Perché mi chiedi cosa ne penso allora?  
\- Per Guy. Sono stanca di vedere come viene trattato dalla gente di Nottingham e sono sicura che quando non sono presente le cose siano ancora peggiori. Posso capire i motivi di quelle persone, ma mi fa male lo stesso e se per lui venire a questo matrimonio dovesse significare ricevere altro odio e altre umiliazioni, allora troverò una scusa e resteremo a casa entrambi.  
Robin la guardò e sorrise fra sé. Ecco la Marian che conosceva: fiera, coraggiosa e pronta a difendere le sue idee a qualunque costo.  
\- Invitare qualcuno per trattarlo male non sarebbe onorevole, non trovi? Se Gisborne non farà idiozie nessuno gli darà fastidio. - Disse Robin, serio, poi le sorrise nel modo che un tempo usava quando voleva prenderla in giro. - Anche perché in caso contrario dovremmo vedercela con te e non sarebbe divertente.  
Marian sorrise debolmente, un po' sollevata nel sentire quel tono scherzoso.  
\- Grazie, Robin. E mi dispiace, davvero.  
Il fuorilegge le fece un cenno con la testa.  
\- Ora vai. Scommetto che non hai detto a nessuno che venivi qui e sinceramente vorrei evitare di ritrovarmi nella foresta Gisborne che viene a cercarti in preda al panico perché sei sparita da Locksley.  
\- Oh, sarò di ritorno prima che si accorgano che sono andata via. - Disse Marian, tranquillamente.  
Robin le indicò la strada.  
\- Vai.  
  
Robin attese per qualche minuto, finché non fu assolutamente certo che Marian fosse andata via, poi si avvicinò al cespuglio dove aveva visto sparire Allan e Guy e scostò i rami spinosi usando l'arco per non ferirsi le dita.  
\- Ora potete uscire. - Disse, poi scoppiò a ridere nel vederli schiacciati a terra e impigliati nelle spine.  
Guy si alzò in piedi di scatto, spingendo Allan da parte senza troppi riguardi e si fece strada tra le fronde del cespuglio, imprecando ogni volta che una spina gli graffiava la pelle. Allan lo seguì subito dopo e Guy si voltò verso di lui non appena furono usciti entrambi dal groviglio di rami.  
\- La prossima volta controlla meglio in che tipo di cespuglio decidi di spingermi!  
\- Beh Giz, scusa tanto se non ho avuto il tempo di scegliere una pianta di tuo gradimento. Dovresti ringraziarmi che sia stato abbastanza veloce oppure adesso ti troveresti a dover dare un sacco di spiegazioni a Marian.  
Guy non gli rispose, ma si limitò a guardarlo male e si portò un dito alla bocca per togliere coi denti una spina che vi era rimasta conficcata.  
Riuscì a toglierla, succhiò una goccia di sangue uscita dalla piccola ferita, poi fissò Robin, che li guardava ridacchiando.  
\- E tu avresti potuto essere più gentile con lei! “Cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia voglia di parlare di Gisborne?”! “Hai perso il diritto di preoccuparti di quello che sento.”! Ti rendi conto di quanto quelle frasi devono averla ferita?!  
\- Essere lasciati all'altare invece è piacevole, no? Non mi pare che tu abbia reagito tanto bene quando è successo a te oppure adesso non avresti una casa da ricostruire. - Ritorse Robin, un po' malignamente e Guy arrossì.  
\- Ma tu sei Robin Hood! Dovresti essere una persona migliore di me!  
\- E infatti non ho bruciato nulla né imprigionato nessuno. - Disse Robin, divertendosi a provocarlo. - Ma sono un essere umano anche io e credo di essermi guadagnato il diritto di punzecchiarla un po'. E poi pensaci, non sarebbe stato credibile altrimenti. “Ma sì, Marian, sarò felicissimo di vedermi intorno il mio nemico di sempre per il quale mi hai lasciato, non vedo l'ora.”  
\- In effetti non sarebbe plausibile, Giz. - Commentò Allan e Guy sospirò.  
\- Lo so. Ma non sopporto di vederla soffrire.  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo, fingendo un'esasperazione che in realtà non provava e allungò una mano per togliergli un'altra spina che gli era rimasta attaccata sul collo, facendolo sobbalzare per il dolore improvviso.  
\- A quanto pare la pensate allo stesso modo. Non l'hai sentita? Si preoccupava per te.  
Guy annuì, fingendo di concentrarsi su una spina che in realtà aveva già tolto dal palmo della mano qualche minuto prima. Le parole di Marian lo avevano commosso, ma doveva cercare di non mostrarlo troppo oppure avrebbe dato a Robin un altro motivo per prenderlo in giro, come se il fuorilegge non ne trovasse già abbastanza per conto suo.  
\- Vedi? È questo quello che intendevo prima. - Disse Robin, ora in tono serio. - Tu e Marian siete più simili di quanto non possiate pensare.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, Hood.  
\- Non è così assurdo, invece. Voi due mettete sempre al primo posto la persona che amate, e non importa se sia giusto o no o quali conseguenze ciò possa avere sul resto del mondo, alla fine vi troverete sempre a dare più ascolto al cuore che non alla testa.  
\- Questo è vero, Giz, non puoi negarlo.  
\- E per te non è così, Robin? - Chiese Guy.  
\- A volte vorrei che lo fosse. Ma non sono capace di mettere l'amore al primo posto quando ci sono così tante persone che hanno bisogno di me.  
\- È per questo che sei Robin Hood.  
\- Ed è per questo che Marian non sarebbe stata felice con me. Non è il tipo di persona che accetta di essere messa al secondo posto, non dimenticartelo.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non credo che possa esserci questo pericolo.  
Guy guardò Allan e scosse la testa con aria di disapprovazione, ma non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Andiamo, torniamo a Knighton.  
\- Non a Locksley?  
Gisborne non avrebbe desiderato altro che raggiungere Marian e passare il resto della giornata con lei, ma tornare a casa così presto rispetto al solito le sarebbe sembrato strano e la ragazza gli avrebbe fatto troppe domande.  
\- Ho una casa da ricostruire, non posso farla aspettare troppo a lungo.  
  



	19. A Wedding in the Forest (part 5)

Guy aiutò Allan a caricare l'ultimo cesto pieno di cibo, poi gli affidò le redini del carro mentre lui salì in sella.  
Allan si diresse verso la foresta di Sherwood e Guy lo scortò a cavallo finché non lo vide prendere il sentiero che si inoltrava nel folto degli alberi: da lì in poi sarebbero stati gli uomini di Robin Hood a badare che le provviste arrivassero a destinazione senza problemi.  
Guy voltò il cavallo e tornò al galoppo verso Locksley: la luce rosata dell'alba iniziava a schiarirsi in un mattino di sole.  
Lungo la strada notò un cespuglio fiorito di rose gialle e si fermò a raccoglierne alcune per Marian, forse la ragazza avrebbe potuto usarle per adornarsi i capelli o il vestito, in ogni caso sperava che le facessero piacere.  
Sogghignò nel pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto dire Vaisey se lo avesse visto fermarsi a raccogliere fiori per una donna. Ogni volta che pensava al modo in cui lo sceriffo era solito trattarlo, Guy apprezzava sempre di più la libertà che era riuscito a guadagnare e non rimpiangeva tutto il dolore che aveva dovuto sopportare per conquistarla, ai suoi occhi ne era valsa la pena.  
Marian era già sveglia quando Guy tornò a casa e accettò le rose con un sorriso, ma a Gisborne sembrò di cogliere un lampo di dolore nel suo sguardo mentre le prendeva per disporle in un vaso.  
\- Le hai colte sulla strada per Locksley, vero? Da quel cespuglio vicino alla chiesa?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Ti piacciono? - Chiese, un po' esitante e Marian lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Sono bellissime, Guy, grazie. Ora vai, ho già fatto preparare il bagno per te da Thornton, dobbiamo sbrigarci oppure faremo tardi.  
La ragazza lo guardò salire le scale, fissandolo finché non fu scomparso dalla sua vista, poi tornò a guardare le rose e si asciugò una lacrima.  
Guy non poteva saperlo, ma aveva colto quei fiori dallo stesso cespuglio da cui lei tagliava le rose che deponeva sulla sua tomba vuota ogni sera, quando lo aveva creduto morto.  
Marian si costrinse a scacciare quel ricordo doloroso: ora Guy era lì con lei, vivo e in salute e il resto non contava.  
Annusò una delle rose e ne baciò i petali, poi prese tutto il vaso e salì anche lei le scale per tornare in camera e finire di vestirsi. Una volta pronta, avrebbe chiesto alla cameriera di trovare un modo per intrecciare quelle rose ai suoi capelli, anche se erano ancora troppo corti per consentirle un'acconciatura elaborata.  
  
\- Sir Guy? - Uno dei servitori entrò nella stanza portando alcuni teli piegati e rimase in attesa accanto alla vasca da bagno.  
Guy aprì gli occhi di scatto, alzando la testa per guardarlo. L'acqua calda lo aveva rilassato e doveva essersi addormentato per qualche minuto.  
\- È tardi?  
\- Non ancora, signore, ma Lady Marian mi ha detto di controllare che foste sveglio.  
Guy sorrise tra sé, divertito.  
\- Dille che la raggiungerò fra poco.  
Il servitore si avvicinò, spiegando un telo.  
\- Volete che vi asciughi, signore?  
Guy scosse la testa e allungò una mano per prendere il telo.  
\- Posso fare da solo, puoi andare, grazie.  
\- Come desidera, Sir Guy.  
Gisborne uscì dalla vasca e si avvolse nel telo, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli per strizzare via un po' d'acqua e iniziò a vestirsi.  
Scelse la stessa giacca lunga di pelle nera che aveva indossato il giorno in cui aveva sperato di sposare Marian e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe stata la sua vita se quel giorno la ragazza non fosse fuggita lasciandolo all'altare. Se quel giorno lo avesse sposato per proteggere Sir Edward, Marian avrebbe imparato lo stesso ad amarlo oppure si sarebbe trovata a odiare un marito che si era imposto a lei quasi con la forza?  
Guy non poteva saperlo e poteva solo sperare che il giorno in cui Marian avrebbe accettato di sposarlo con gioia arrivasse presto.  
Gli venne in mente che se si fossero sposati un anno prima, forse avrebbero potuto già avere un figlio e quel pensiero riuscì a emozionarlo e terrorizzarlo allo stesso tempo per quanto gli sembrava incredibile e irreale.  
Fino a pochi mesi prima, Guy aveva pensato di non avere un futuro, che la sua vita sarebbe finita prematuramente e che non si sarebbe mai liberato dalle catene di Vaisey e ancora faticava a credere di essere libero e che infinite possibilità si aprivano davanti a lui.  
Finì di vestirsi e si affrettò a scendere le scale per raggiungere Marian, prima che la ragazza iniziasse ad accusarlo di essere in ritardo.  
Marian lo stava aspettando fuori, accanto ai cavalli e indossava un vestito nuovo che lui non aveva mai visto, di stoffa color crema, decorata con ricami neri e dorati. Sorrise nel notare che la ragazza portava le sue rose tra i capelli e si chiese se la scelta del colore delle decorazioni fosse stata casuale o se Marian avesse scelto di proposito i colori di famiglia di Gisborne per lanciargli un messaggio.  
_Dovrai solo aspettare per un po' e poi ti offrirò i miei colori perché tu possa portarli di diritto. Lasciami rimediare ai miei errori e tutto quello che ho sarà tuo per sempre, se solo lo vorrai._  
  
Marian trattenne il respiro per un attimo quando Gisborne uscì dalla porta di Locksley. Per un momento ebbe l'impressione di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, al giorno del matrimonio, quando Guy le era andato incontro dopo che era scesa dalla carrozza. Aveva indossato lo stesso vestito di quel giorno e, a una prima occhiata, Guy sembrava identico a un anno prima come se per lui il tempo si fosse fermato ad allora, ma poi, osservandolo meglio, Marian iniziò a riconoscere molti sottili cambiamenti.  
I più evidenti erano le due cicatrici che aveva sul viso: quella sullo zigomo, così simile alla sua, che era stata lei stessa a fargli colpendolo con l'anello e quella dritta e sottile sulla guancia lasciata dalla freccia di Robin Hood. Ma il cambiamento più importante secondo lei era nascosto negli occhi di Guy, che ora spesso avevano una luce di speranza che prima non c'era mai stata.  
\- Andiamo? - Gli chiese e Guy le sorrise, montando a cavallo.  
_Ecco un altro cambiamento: ora sorride molto più spesso._  
Montò in sella anche lei e cavalcarono fianco a fianco, diretti verso la foresta di Sherwood.  
Marian immaginò come dovevano apparire agli occhi della gente che incrociavano lungo la strada: insieme, senza una scorta e vestiti elegantemente, forse troppo per una cerimonia che si sarebbe tenuta nella foresta, che cavalcavano lungo una strada che si inoltrava nel folto del bosco.  
I pettegoli avrebbero avuto nuovo materiale per le loro chiacchiere per poter sparlare per almeno un altro mese, ma a lei non importava più delle maldicenze, che pensassero quello che volevano.  
\- Guy? Dove siete andati tu e Allan all'alba?  
Gisborne sorrise e le raccontò dell'oste e di come si fosse procurato il cibo per il banchetto. Almeno quell'episodio poteva raccontarlo senza doverle nascondere nulla, a parte il fatto di aver usato la stanza della locanda per recuperare il sonno perso come Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Davvero l'oste era il marito della donna che hai salvato?!  
\- Già e questo ci permetterà di evitare gli scoiattoli di Much. - Concluse Guy, soddisfatto, strappandole una risata.  
Marian lo guardò, sorridendo: quella cavalcata nella foresta era tanto piacevole che non avrebbe voluto che finisse. Pensare alla loro destinazione però, oscurò un po' la sua gioia.  
\- Guy, non sei preoccupato di tornare al campo dei fuorilegge?  
\- Questo è un altro motivo per essere contento di aver liberato la moglie dell'oste: avendo portato il cibo per il banchetto, spero che io e Allan saremo un po' più benvoluti tra loro.  
Marian pensò ai piatti cucinati da Much e concordò con lui: di certo quello era un buon punto a favore di Guy.  
Dall'alto del ramo di un albero, Robin osservò Guy e Marian che si avvicinavano a cavallo verso l'entrata del campo e sorrise tra sé, tendendo l'arco e puntandolo verso di loro, poi lasciò partire la freccia, facendola passare a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Gisborne.  
Guy alzò la testa a guardare nella sua direzione e Robin scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la sua espressione irritata.  
\- Robin! - Lo rimproverò Marian. - Cosa pensavi di fare?  
\- Vi davo il benvenuto nella mia foresta, no? - Disse il fuorilegge, scendendo agilmente dall'albero per avvicinarsi a loro.  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma rimase in silenzio, sapeva benissimo che Robin si stava divertendo alle sue spalle perché lui non poteva rispondergli a tono senza rischiare di tradirsi.  
_Ma il Guardiano Notturno si vendicherà, lo sai vero, fratello mio?_  
Lo sguardo divertito del fuorilegge incontrò per un attimo quello di Gisborne e Guy capì che Robin lo sapeva benissimo e che non aspettava altro.  
Guy sorrise tra sé, badando a mantenere un'espressione impassibile.  
Smontò da cavallo e legò l'animale a un cespuglio, poi attese che Marian facesse lo stesso ed entrambi seguirono Robin fino all'ingresso segreto del campo.  
Gli altri fuorilegge erano radunati intorno al fuoco insieme a Will, mentre Djaq non si vedeva.  
\- Ehi Giz. Marian. - Disse Allan, andando loro incontro con un sorriso.  
Gli altri salutarono Marian e si limitarono a riconoscere la presenza di Guy con qualche occhiata diffidente.  
Guy sospirò tra sé, pensando che probabilmente non dovevano impegnarsi più di tanto per trattarlo come se in quegli ultimi mesi non avesse lavorato insieme a loro.  
Del resto avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo: Will e Little John non lo avevano mai accettato sul serio, mentre Much era sicuramente geloso della sua amicizia con Robin perciò nessuno dei tre si faceva problemi a trattarlo freddamente.  
\- Much! - Disse Robin. - Tu, Allan e Little John accompagnate Will nel luogo della cerimonia. Voi due invece - si rivolse a Guy e Marian - venite con me dalla sposa.  
Gli altri lo guardarono un po' perplessi. Tranne Much, che conosceva già i piani di Robin, i fuorilegge avevano pensato che la cerimonia si sarebbe svolta al campo. Marian invece guardò Guy, chiedendosi perché Robin avesse chiesto proprio a loro due di andare da Djaq.  
Perché avesse scelto lei era chiaro, era l'unica altra ragazza oltre alla sposa, ma Guy?  
Forse Robin non si fidava a lasciarlo insieme agli altri e voleva tenerlo d'occhio.  
In ogni caso, Gisborne non aveva protestato. Da quando era arrivato al campo si era limitato a restare quietamente in disparte, facendo del suo meglio per passare inosservato.  
Marian gli prese una mano e gliela strinse appena per fargli capire che approvava il suo comportamento e Guy le sorrise.  
La ragazza provò l'impulso di avvicinarsi a lui e baciarlo, ma non lo fece: Robin e gli altri la stavano osservando e di certo avrebbero disapprovato.  
  
Djaq si voltò nel sentire dei passi che si avvicinavano e sorrise nel veder arrivare Robin, seguito da Marian e da Guy di Gisborne.  
\- È ora? - Chiese, gioiosa e impaziente, prima ancora di salutarli e Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Quasi. Tu sei pronta?  
\- Sono pronta da tanto. - Rispose Djaq, poi si avvicinò a Marian per salutarla con un abbraccio.  
Guy la guardò: per una volta Djaq era vestita con un abito femminile e aveva un fiore appuntato tra i capelli corti, ma a renderla diversa dal solito era più che altro la gioia radiosa che le si leggeva sul volto.  
\- Stai molto bene. - Disse Guy, impulsivamente e Marian gli lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita, chiedendosi ancora una volta che tipo di legame ci fosse tra lui e la ragazza saracena.  
Djaq gli sorrise.  
\- Ciao, Guy. Sono felice di vedere che ti sei ripreso, mi sembra che tu stia molto meglio, ora. - Disse, a beneficio di Marian. Ufficialmente lo aveva visto per l'ultima volta quando lo aveva curato dopo il confronto finale con Barret e in quell'occasione Gisborne era piuttosto malconcio.  
\- Sì e devo ancora ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me.  
Djaq lo guardò.  
\- Sono contenta di sentirtelo dire perché ho un favore da chiederti.  
Sia Guy che Robin e Marian, la guardarono, stupiti.  
\- Chiedi pure. - Disse Guy, cercando di capire cosa potesse volere Djaq. Di certo non poteva avere nulla a che fare con quello che lui, Robin e Much avevano organizzato per la cerimonia durante le notti precedenti perché tutti e tre avevano lavorato in gran segreto per sorprenderla.  
\- L'unico parente che mi è rimasto vive molto lontano da qui e non c'è nessuno che possa darmi in sposa a Will. Vorrei che fossi tu a farlo.  
Profondamente stupita, Marian osservò l'espressione di Guy e capì che anche lui era altrettanto sorpreso da quella richiesta.  
\- Io?  
Djaq ridacchiò.  
\- Sì, tu.  
\- Perché?  
La ragazza fece un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Né io né te abbiamo più una famiglia, sappiamo entrambi cosa significhi essere soli. Io avevo un fratello, un tempo, e ho sempre creduto che sarebbe stato lui oppure nostro padre a darmi in sposa, ma non è più possibile, perciò ti chiedo di diventare mio fratello per qualche minuto e accompagnarmi da Will. Lo hai già fatto per tua sorella, no?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No. Non ho partecipato al suo matrimonio... Non ha voluto che fossi presente. - Disse Guy, in tono desolato e Djaq gli sorrise con dolcezza.  
\- Beh, io invece lo voglio. Lo farai per me?  
\- I tuoi amici non lo capiranno. - Disse Guy, esitando.  
\- Piantala, Gisborne. - Intervenne Robin, sbrigativo. - A dire il vero non lo capisco nemmeno io, ma Djaq è la sposa, oggi può chiedere tutto quello che vuole. Se vuole che sia tu ad accompagnarla all'altare, fallo e basta.  
\- Allora? - Chiese di nuovo Djaq, fissandolo con aria supplichevole e alla fine Guy annuì.  
\- Se ci tieni così tanto, va bene. Ma credo che avresti potuto scegliere un fratello migliore di me tra i tuoi amici.  
\- Tu andrai bene. - Disse Djaq, contenta e Guy rimase in silenzio, pensando che Isabella non sarebbe stata d'accordo con lei.  
Al suo fianco, Marian lo fissava, confusa. Quando Djaq si allontanò da loro per chiedere qualcosa a Robin, Marian gli strinse leggermente la mano per attirare la sua attenzione e Guy si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Non sapevo che avessi una sorella. - Sussurrò e a Guy sembrò di riconoscere una lieve nota accusatoria nel suo tono.  
\- Non te ne ho mai parlato.  
\- Perché no?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Temo di non essere stato un buon fratello per lei.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Te lo racconterò, ma non oggi, per favore. Lasciamo che questo sia un giorno di gioia.  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo curioso, ma non insistette.  
Guy guardò Djaq che rideva allegramente a una battuta di Robin e confrontò nella sua mente il suo sguardo gioioso a quello disperato che aveva visto negli occhi di Isabella quando la aveva vista per l'ultima volta e allo sguardo triste e determinato che aveva avuto Marian quando era entrata in chiesa per sposarlo sotto costrizione.  
_È questo lo sguardo che dovrebbe avere una sposa._  
Guy rimpianse di non averlo capito prima.  



	20. A Wedding in the Forest (Epilogue)

Robin fece strada, inoltrandosi nella foresta e gli altri tre lo seguirono.  
Djaq e Marian si chiedevano dove Robin li stesse conducendo, mentre Guy sorrideva tra sé, immaginando la sorpresa di Djaq quando fossero arrivati nel luogo della cerimonia.  
\- Dove ci stai portando, Hood? - Chiese, fingendo di non sapere dove stessero andando e Robin lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Sei già stanco, Gisborne? Oppure è la foresta che ti spaventa?  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato ai due uomini, temendo che le provocazioni di Robin potessero provocare una reazione in Guy, ma Gisborne si era limitato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata senza rispondergli.  
Poi Robin si era fermato davanti a una fila di cespugli e aveva fatto cenno a Marian di proseguire, inoltrandosi tra due di essi.  
\- Unisciti agli altri e siedi insieme a loro. - Le disse, poi si rivolse a Guy e Djaq. - Voi due invece aspettate qui per qualche secondo. Datemi il tempo di raggiungere lo sposo e poi venite avanti.  
Guy guardò Marian e Robin che sparivano tra i cespugli, poi si voltò verso Djaq.  
\- Nervosa?  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- No, sono solo tanto felice. E tu?  
\- Non sono molto abituato ai matrimoni e non ho idea di cosa dovrei fare. - Confessò Gisborne, guardandola. - Non voglio rovinarti questo giorno...  
Djaq gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
\- Dovrai solo camminare accanto a me fino ad arrivare di fronte a Robin, tutto qui. E rilassati, non sei tu quello che sta per sposarsi.  
Guy fece un sospiro e Djaq gli sorrise.  
\- Però è molto probabile che tu e Marian sarete i prossimi.  
\- Lo spero. A volte ho paura che non sarò mai in grado di offrirle la vita che merita...  
\- Non dire sciocchezze. Ti stai impegnando così tanto che ce la farai sicuramente. Qualche mese fa non avresti sperato di sopravvivere e guardati ora.  
Guy la guardò, grato per quelle parole.  
\- Credo che abbiamo aspettato abbastanza, non trovi? - Le chiese, porgendole il braccio e la ragazza sorrise, appoggiandosi a lui. Guy si chinò verso di lei per parlarle all'orecchio. - Chiudi gli occhi e lascia che sia io a guidarti finché non ti dirò che puoi aprirli.  
\- Perché?  
\- Fidati di me. - Sussurrò Guy. Djaq lo guardò, curiosa, e per un momento Gisborne pensò che non gli avrebbe dato ascolto.  
Del resto perché qualcuno sano di mente avrebbe dovuto avere fiducia in lui?  
Invece la ragazza gli sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi a lui.  
Guy la guidò con attenzione attraverso i cespugli, scostando i rami sporgenti perché non si impigliassero nell'abito della ragazza, si fermò sul bordo della radura, concedendosi un attimo per ammirare il lavoro che lui, Robin e Much avevano fatto durante quelle ultime lunghe notti e finse di essere sorpreso da quello che vedeva.  
\- Ora puoi guardare. - Disse a Djaq in un sussurro e la ragazza obbedì.  
Djaq si guardò intorno a occhi spalancati: il terreno era stato coperto da sabbia bianca e gli alberi che circondavano la radura erano nascosti da pannelli decorati in stile saraceno e da stoffe orientali, mentre le fiammelle di decine e decine di lampade e torce disposte ovunque intorno a loro tremolavano, dando alla radura un aspetto incantato ed esotico.  
\- Sembra... sembra di essere nella mia terra... - Sussurrò Djaq, commossa, mentre lei e Gisborne si avvicinavano a Robin Hood e a Will. Gli altri erano in piedi intorno a loro, in attesa.  
Robin le sorrise.  
\- Sei lontana dalla tua terra e allora io e Much abbiamo pensato di portarne un pezzetto da te.  
Djaq si asciugò una lacrima e sorrise, illuminandosi di gioia.  
\- È un regalo stupendo, grazie! - Disse, guardando i due fuorilegge, ma strinse leggermente il braccio di Guy per ringraziare anche lui. Di certo non poteva dirlo davanti a Marian, ma Djaq aveva capito che anche lui doveva aver lavorato insieme a Robin e Much per farle quella sorpresa. E a giudicare dalla quantità di sabbia che doveva essere servita per coprire il suolo di tutta la radura, doveva essere stato un lavoro piuttosto impegnativo.  
\- Vogliamo iniziare? - Chiese Robin, sorridendo agli sposi.  
Guy prese la mano di Djaq che era ancora appoggiata al suo braccio e la mise in quella di Will.  
\- Prenditi sempre cura di lei. - Disse piano, poi si allontanò dagli sposi e si mise accanto a Marian.  
La ragazza fece scivolare le dita tra le sue e si appoggiò col viso alla spalla di Guy mentre Robin iniziava a celebrare la cerimonia.  
  
Marian sorrise nel vedere la gioia sui volti di Djaq e Will quando Robin li dichiarò marito e moglie.  
I due giovani si scambiarono un bacio e lei immaginò di essere al loro posto, con Guy accanto a lei.  
Gli lanciò uno sguardo e vide che anche Gisborne la stava guardando. Dal calore che gli leggeva negli occhi, Marian indovinò che i pensieri di Guy non dovevano essere troppo distanti dai suoi.  
Ma allora perché non si faceva avanti? Perché non la chiedeva in moglie?  
Forse aveva paura di essere rifiutato di nuovo, ma Marian pensava di avergli fatto capire chiaramente cosa provava per lui.  
O forse c'era qualche altro motivo di cui Guy non voleva o poteva parlarle. Forse lo sceriffo gli aveva imposto qualche condizione o vincolo che gli impediva di sposarsi con lei.  
 _Oppure semplicemente Guy non ti vuole più come moglie._  
Marian scacciò quel pensiero sgradevole. Non poteva essere, lui la amava, glielo leggeva nello sguardo, e non doveva dubitarne.  
Come se avesse potuto intuire i suoi pensieri, Guy le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la attirò più vicina, tenendola stretta.  
  
Robin sedette nell'ombra, oltre il cerchio illuminato dalle fiaccole e osservò i suoi amici senza che loro potessero vederlo.  
Djaq e Will non avrebbero potuto essere più contenti e ogni loro gesto era intriso di gioia e amore.  
Robin ne era felice, la vita nella foresta poteva essere dura e ogni momento di felicità andava apprezzato e assaporato.  
Tra quei due giovani era nato qualcosa di prezioso e tutti erano felici di celebrare il loro amore, anche se Robin sospettava che buona parte dell'allegria degli altri fosse dovuta anche al cibo e al vino del banchetto.  
Robin sogghignò: a volte Gisborne si rivelava pieno di risorse e riusciva a stupirlo. Anche Much doveva essere rimasto impressionato dalla qualità e dalla quantità del cibo perché si era addirittura spinto a complimentarsi con Guy dandogli una pacca quasi amichevole sulla spalla.  
Gisborne lo aveva guardato, perplesso, e anche Much sembrava essersi stupito del proprio gesto, ma era comunque un progresso.  
Dopo la cerimonia, Robin si era assicurato di sussurrare a Djaq che anche Gisborne li aveva aiutati a lavorare alla decorazione della radura e la ragazza lo aveva sorpreso dicendogli che lo sapeva già.  
\- Te lo ha detto lui?  
\- No, ma tu e Much non siete gli unici a sembrare stanchi, si vede che anche Guy lo è. Scommetto che avete lavorato anche di notte per farmi questa sorpresa. Mi dispiace di non poter ringraziare anche lui pubblicamente.  
Robin tornò a osservare gli altri: Allan sembrava essersi riguadagnato un po' delle simpatie degli altri e parlava allegramente sia con i fuorilegge che con Gisborne e Marian, perfettamente a proprio agio con entrambe le parti.  
Qualunque cosa succedesse, Allan era uno di quelli che riusciva sempre a cavarsela, pensò Robin, poi guardò Guy e Marian, seduti anche loro intorno al fuoco, ma più in disparte rispetto agli altri.  
Robin aveva pensato che vederli insieme gli avrebbe fatto male, almeno per l'orgoglio ferito, ma scoprì che non era così, a parte uno strano e indefinibile miscuglio di nostalgia e rimpianto.  
Aveva amato sinceramente Marian e avrebbe sempre pensato a lei con affetto, ma vedere il modo in cui la ragazza guardava Gisborne, gli aveva fatto mettere definitivamente l'anima in pace. Le cose erano cambiate per loro, per tutti loro, e Robin sapeva che nemmeno lui provava più per Marian quei sentimenti che invece erano così evidenti nello sguardo di Gisborne ogni volta che si posava su di lei.  
Robin fece un sorriso ironico: forse era assurdo, ma probabilmente si era legato a Guy tanto quanto invece si era allontanato da Marian. Da quando avevano iniziato a collaborare, Robin aveva scoperto di apprezzare la sua compagnia e si era reso conto che tra i membri della banda, Gisborne era forse quello più simile a lui come esperienza, un combattente e non un semplice fuorilegge.  
Quando ideava uno dei suoi piani, Guy era quello in grado di dargli consigli strategici o sollevare obiezioni sensate, ma per qualche strano motivo era anche il primo a seguirlo nelle missioni più azzardate o improvvisate, fidandosi ciecamente delle sue decisioni, anche quelle che potevano sembrare assurde.  
Gisborne si fidava di lui, forse era proprio quello il punto cruciale che aveva dato inizio a quella loro strana amicizia, quello che aveva spinto Robin a conoscerlo meglio e ad apprezzare alcuni lati di lui che Guy di solito non mostrava agli altri.  
Quando Barret aveva preso in ostaggio Gisborne e Robin aveva teso l'arco, un attimo prima di scagliare la freccia, una voce oscura nella sua mente gli aveva suggerito che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se fosse morto anche Guy, ma ora Robin Hood era sinceramente felice di non avervi dato ascolto.  
Qualcuno lo chiamò e Robin si alzò in piedi, uscendo dall'ombra e raggiungendo gli altri alla luce delle fiaccole.  
Much gli mise una coppa di vino in mano e Robin la alzò verso gli sposi in un brindisi silenzioso.  



	21. The Unwilling Bride

Guy aiutò Sir Edward a scendere dal carro ed entrambi si diressero verso l'ingresso del castello.  
Gisborne era teso, come ogni volta che doveva avere a che fare con lo sceriffo. Quel mese era riuscito a raccogliere tutta la cifra necessaria per pagare le tasse, ma con Vaisey non si poteva mai stare tranquilli.  
Prima o poi lo sceriffo si sarebbe vendicato per il suo ricatto, ma Guy non poteva sapere quando e in che modo lo avrebbe fatto e forse anche quel senso di incertezza faceva parte della vendetta dello sceriffo: un'attesa prolungata giusto per tenerlo in ansia e fargli saltare i nervi.  
\- Oh, no. - Sospirò Guy, vedendo la folla radunata sulla scalinata del castello e Sir Edward lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa succede? Cosa stanno facendo?  
\- Lo sceriffo ha intenzione di processare qualcuno pubblicamente. Non invidio il poveretto che dovrà subire il suo giudizio.  
Sir Edward guardò le persone radunate sulle scale: Vaisey era al centro e teneva in mano un rotolo di pergamena, alcune guardie erano disposte attorno a lui e i nobili che avrebbero dovuto radunarsi nella sala grande per portare allo sceriffo il pagamento delle tasse erano schierati sui gradini più bassi.  
Lo sceriffo vide Guy e Sir Edward e fece brillare il gioiello incastonato nel suo dente in un sorriso falso.  
\- Oh, bene, Gizzy si è degnato di arrivare. Un tempo eri più puntuale, è il nonnetto che ti rallenta?  
\- Siamo in orario, mio signore. - Disse Guy in tono piatto.  
\- No Gisborne, perché _io_ ho deciso che non lo siete. Ora chiudi il becco e prendete posto prima che decida di farvi arrestare per insubordinazione.  
Guy rinunciò a discutere e raggiunse gli altri nobili in fondo alle scale.  
Lo sceriffo sbadigliò, annoiato, e iniziò a leggere sulla pergamena le accuse rivolte ai vari prigionieri che gli venivano portati davanti. La maggior parte di quei poveretti finiva nelle segrete e veniva condannata alla gogna o alla fustigazione pubblica e Guy stava cominciando a sentirsi sollevato nel vedere che per il momento nessuno era stato condannato alla forca, quando si accorse che lo sguardo dello sceriffo era puntato su di lui.  
\- Sai una cosa, Gisborne? Ogni tanto ho nostalgia dei bei vecchi tempi. - Disse Vaisey, fissandolo in un modo che lo fece rabbrividire. - Ho un'idea, Gizzy. Vieni qui, al mio fianco come una volta e leggi tu questa sentenza.  
Guy esitò. Sapeva che Vaisey avrebbe trovato un modo per colpirlo e che come minimo lo aspettava un'altra umiliazione pubblica.  
\- Andiamo, Gisborne, cosa aspetti? O devo far venire Sir Edward al tuo posto?  
Guy obbedì e prese la pergamena dalle mani dello sceriffo. Guardò sorpreso la ragazza che venne trascinata in catene davanti allo sceriffo, ma lo sguardo di Vaisey puntato su di lui lo convinse a riabbassare lo sguardo sul foglio e a iniziare a leggere.  
\- Meg Bennet, siete stata portata davanti alla corte dello sceriffo di Nottingham per aver disobbedito a vostro padre e aver rifiutato tutti i pretendenti che vi sono stati proposti...  
\- Erano degli idioti! - Lo interruppe la ragazza, rabbiosamente. - Uno era un ubriacone, il secondo sembrava un asino e il terzo aveva il cervello di un vegetale!  
\- E avete corrotto il quarto perché fuggisse con i soldi rubati a vostro padre. - Intervenne lo sceriffo.  
\- Era solo un mammone. Non ho intenzione di accettare che qualcuno possa dirmi come vivere la mia vita. Non voglio sposarmi, gli uomini sono stupidi!  
Guy guardò la ragazza e gli sarebbe venuto da sorridere nel vedere tanto spirito combattivo se non avesse saputo che quella contro Vaisey era una battaglia persa in partenza. Sicuramente sarebbe stata condannata ed era certo che la punizione che la aspettava non sarebbe stata affatto piacevole.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio finché lo sceriffo non gli mise in mano un'altra pergamena.  
\- Andiamo, Gisborne, leggi anche la sentenza, poi ti lascerò tornare nel gregge di pecoroni a cui hai scelto di appartenere.  
Guy trattenne un sospiro.  
\- Meg Bennet, siete condannata a essere rinchiusa nelle segrete del castello finché lo sceriffo non troverà un marito adatto a voi.  
\- Non potete farlo! - Gridò la ragazza e Vaisey sorrise in un modo inquietante.  
\- Posso e lo farò, vostro padre è d'accordo con me, ma non temete, sono certo che otterrò un prezzo vantaggioso per voi.  
\- Volete venderla! - Esclamò Guy, incapace di trattenersi, per poi pentirsene subito dopo quando lo sceriffo spostò la sua attenzione su di lui.  
\- Ti sconvolge tanto, Gizzy? Non dovrebbe visto che hai fatto lo stesso con tua sorella. Oppure sei stanco della tua amichetta e vorresti comprarla tu? In questo caso mi dispiace per te, non potresti permetterti di pagare il prezzo che ho intenzione di richiedere. Allora, Gisborne, hai qualcosa in contrario alla mia sentenza?  
Guy chinò il capo e scosse la testa, senza riuscire a trovare la voce per rispondere.  
Vaisey lo guardò con un ghigno soddisfatto e si girò verso le guardie.  
\- Portatela via. - Disse, accennando alla ragazza.  
Meg cercò di ribellarsi, gridando e graffiando, ma non poté evitare di essere trascinata verso le segrete.  
  
Sir Edward salì sul carro senza attendere che Gisborne lo aiutasse.  
Per il resto del consiglio, Guy era rimasto in silenzio, senza rialzare lo sguardo ed Edward sapeva che le parole dello sceriffo lo avevano turbato profondamente, eppure lui non riusciva a ignorare una delle frasi pronunciate da Vaisey.  
\- Davvero avete venduto vostra sorella? - Chiese Edward, senza nascondere la disapprovazione nel suo tono.  
Gisborne annuì debolmente, senza guardarlo.  
\- Non è la cosa peggiore che abbia fatto in vita mia, signore. - Disse, senza tentare di negare.  
\- È immorale, dovreste vergognarvi.  
\- Sarebbe stato meglio lasciarla vivere per strada a morire di fame?! Oppure aspettare che fosse il freddo dell'inverno a portare via entrambi? Sarebbe stato più accettabile, allora? - Sbottò Guy e Sir Edward lo guardò, sorpreso nel notare che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Non sapevo...  
\- Nemmeno io! Non sapevo cosa fare né come uscire da quella situazione. Quando mi hanno offerto un buon prezzo per averla in sposa ho accettato. Mi era sembrata l'unica possibilità di poter garantire una vita decente a lei e di ottenere i mezzi per poter diventare un cavaliere e cercare di riavere indietro le terre che un tempo appartenevano alla mia famiglia.  
Sir Edward lo guardò, senza sapere cosa dire e Guy gli rivolse un sorriso amaro.  
\- Ve lo avevo detto, avete creduto di vedere del buono in me quando non ce n'era affatto e ora che iniziate a capire davvero quello che ero ne siete deluso.  
\- Non posso negarlo, non è gradevole pensare a certe cose del vostro passato, ma so che siete migliore di quello che pensate. Se ho visto del buono in voi, vuol dire che c'era, ma ciò non esclude l'esistenza anche dei vostri lati peggiori. Credo che quello che conti davvero sia come volete essere da adesso in poi.  
\- Non posso cambiare il passato, ma cerco di non dimenticarlo per provare a diventare una persona migliore.  
L'espressione di Sir Edward si ammorbidì.  
\- Se Marian si è innamorata di voi, significa che ci state riuscendo.  
\- Ho sempre l'impressione di non fare abbastanza. Avrei dovuto impedire allo sceriffo di imprigionare quella ragazza e invece sono rimasto a guardare senza dire nulla...  
\- E cosa avreste risolto? Di finire nelle segrete nella cella accanto alla sua?  
\- Robin Hood non sarebbe rimasto a guardare.  
\- E infatti lui è diventato un fuorilegge e ha perso tutto ciò che gli apparteneva.Voi non siete Robin Hood, Sir Guy. Se lo sceriffo vi arrestasse, non sareste solo voi a perdere tutto, ma anche io, Marian, Allan e la gente di Locksley e di Knighton. Senza contare quelli che dipendono dall'aiuto del Guardiano Notturno per sopravvivere. A volte restare a guardare è la scelta più difficile, ma anche la più giusta.  
\- Già. Io non posso fare niente. - Disse Guy, poi sorrise. - Ma il Guardiano Notturno sì.  
Sir Edward lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi annuì.  
\- Fate attenzione e ricordate che non è solo la vostra vita quella che rischiate.  
  
Much fece penzolare la lepre morta davanti agli occhi di Robin Hood, raggiungendolo lungo il sentiero che portava all'entrata del campo.  
\- Oggi ci aspetta un pranzo prelibato. - Disse, orgoglioso della sua preda. - Devo solo decidere il modo migliore per prepararla.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Non credo. Guarda.  
Indicò la freccia piantata in uno degli alberi vicino alla porta segreta.  
\- Qualcuno è stato qui! - Disse Much, preoccupato. - E se lo sceriffo avesse ritrovato il campo?  
Robin staccò la freccia dall'albero e gli mostrò l'impennatura nera.  
\- Questa è una delle frecce di Guy. Stamattina lui e Sir Edward dovevano presenziare al consiglio dei nobili, se è venuto a cercarmi al campo in pieno giorno deve essere successo qualcosa. Meglio che vada a cercarlo.  
\- A Locksley?  
\- A Knighton. A Locksley rischierei di essere visto da Marian, Gisborne non mi darebbe appuntamento lì.  
\- Vengo con te?  
Robin ci pensò per un attimo, poi scosse la testa.  
\- No, tu resta qui, cucina quella lepre e avvisa gli altri, se stanotte ci aspetta qualche missione impegnativa, un buon pasto potrà sicuramente essere d'aiuto.  
Robin tornò indietro lungo il sentiero, stringendo ancora in mano la freccia di Guy.  
Era preoccupato, non era mai successo che fosse il Guardiano Notturno a contattare Robin Hood e di certo Guy non lo avrebbe cercato con tanta urgenza per una sciocchezza.  
Raggiunse il luogo dove aveva nascosto i cavalli e ne prese uno, poi montò in sella e galoppò verso Knighton.  



	22. Free the Girl

Much lanciò la testa arrostita della lepre giù per le scale che conducevano alle segrete, facendola rotolare sui gradini.  
Il soldato di guardia si avvicinò, incuriosito, e il bastone di Little John lo colpì in faccia, facendolo crollare a terra senza avere il tempo di emettere un lamento.  
Robin si chinò per sottrarre le chiavi dalla cintura dell'uomo svenuto e fece cenno al Guardiano Notturno di seguirlo, mentre Much e Little John restavano di guardia sulle scale.  
Quando Guy aveva raccontato a Robin della ragazza imprigionata dallo sceriffo, avevano deciso di liberarla dalle segrete ed entrambi erano stati d'accordo sul non coinvolgere Will e Djaq in quella missione pericolosa. Much avrebbe seguito Robin in qualsiasi impresa, mentre Little John, pur non fidandosi di Guy, si era lasciato convincere dal pensiero di una ragazza giovane e innocente che rischiava di essere venduta al miglior offerente come un capo di bestiame.  
Guy e Robin superarono alcune celle sovraffollate, finché Gisborne indicò una porta. Si avvicinarono alle sbarre e guardarono all'interno: la ragazza che quella mattina si era ribellata tanto fieramente a suo padre e allo sceriffo era raggomitolata in un angolo e dormiva con le guance ancora umide di lacrime.  
Il segnale di Much attirò la loro attenzione: qualcuno stava venendo da quella parte.  
Robin mise le chiavi della cella in mano a Guy ed estrasse la spada.  
\- Tu liberala, noi ci assicureremo una via di fuga.  
Guy annuì, cercò la chiave che apriva la porta della cella, cercando di fare il più in fretta possibile e la aprì, avvicinandosi alla ragazza per liberarla dalle catene.  
Mentre Guy provava le varie chiavi per trovare quella giusta, Meg si svegliò, sussultando nel vedere quell'uomo mascherato così vicino a lei. Istintivamente afferrò la prima cosa che trovò a portata di mano, in quel caso la ciotola di legno in cui le avevano servito una brodaglia maleodorante che avrebbe dovuto essere una zuppa, e la usò per colpire alla testa quello sconosciuto.  
Gisborne si ritrasse con un gemito di dolore, ma quando Meg fece per colpirlo di nuovo, le afferrò il polso e lo strinse per costringerla a lasciar cadere la ciotola.  
La ragazza fece per gridare, ma Guy le lasciò andare il braccio e le mise una mano sulla bocca, schiacciandola contro il muro con il proprio corpo per immobilizzarla mentre trovava la chiave per liberarla dalle catene.  
La ragazza si divincolava e scalciava nel tentativo di liberarsi, ma Gisborne riuscì a tenerla ferma e alla fine la chiave fece scattare la serratura e le catene caddero a terra.  
\- Sono qui per liberarvi. - Sussurrò Guy, vedendo che la ragazza non accennava a calmarsi. Sapeva che parlare era un rischio perché qualcuno avrebbe potuto riconoscere la sua voce perciò cercò di farlo più piano possibile in modo che potesse sentirlo solo lei.  
Meg si fermò a guardarlo per un attimo e Guy le fece cenno di seguirlo, ma la ragazza, invece di obbedirgli, allungò una mano con uno scatto improvviso e gli strappò la maschera dal viso.  
\- Voi! - Disse, incredula, riconoscendolo, poi tirò indietro la mano e lo schiaffeggiò con forza, graffiandogli il viso con le unghie.  
Guy la allontanò con uno spintone e tornò a schiacciarla contro il muro per tenerla ferma, le tolse di mano la maschera e la indossò di nuovo.  
\- Ci tenete così tanto a restare a marcire in questa cella?! Smettetela di comportarvi da idiota e seguitemi.  
\- Io con voi non vado da nessuna parte! So chi siete e tutto quello che avete fatto!  
Guy si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di esasperazione e la sollevò di peso, ignorando le proteste della ragazza.  
\- Forse non l'avete capito, ma non vi stavo offrendo una scelta.  
  
Robin si voltò a guardare indietro, chiedendosi perché Gisborne ci stesse mettendo tanto. Loro tre avevano neutralizzato un'altra guardia, ma ogni momento che passava aumentava il rischio di essere scoperti. Stava per tornare a cercarlo, quando Guy apparve in fondo alle scale, trascinando una giovane che aveva tutta l'aria di non voler essere salvata.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo divertito a Guy.  
\- Problemi?  
\- Piantala e vieni ad aiutarmi, razza di cretino. - Ringhiò Gisborne e Robin Hood scoppiò a ridere, ma si affrettò a raggiungerlo per cercare di placare la ragazza.  
\- Forse le sue maniere non sono le migliori, - disse Robin, accennando a Gisborne - ma vi assicuro che siamo qui per portarvi via dalle segrete.  
\- Per farmi cosa?! - Gridò Meg, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa di Guy. - Voi uomini siete tutti uguali, e se voi siete in combutta con lui non potete avere buone intenzioni!  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo incredulo a Guy e Gisborne lo fissò, alzando le spalle in un modo piuttosto eloquente.  
Meg fece per rivolgere loro un'altra raffica di insulti, ma Robin le tappò la bocca con la mano e poi si tolse il fazzoletto che portava al collo e lo usò per imbavagliare la ragazza.  
\- Mi dispiace, ma non possiamo lasciare che attiriate tutte le guardie del castello. Se vorrete continuare a prendervela con noi, temo che dovrete aspettare finché non saremo fuori da qui.  
Guy la guardò con un sogghigno, poi la sollevò di nuovo senza troppi riguardi e seguì Robin su per le scale, raggiungendo Little John e Much.  
Gisborne sperava di poter usare il passaggio vicino alle cucine per poter uscire dal castello senza essere notati, ma quando svoltarono l'angolo di un corridoio, si bloccarono di colpo nel veder arrivare Vaisey dall'estremità opposta.  
Lo sceriffo rimase a guardarli per un attimo, poi iniziò a gridare.  
\- Guardie! È Robin Hood! Prendetelo!  
I quattro uomini gli voltarono le spalle e corsero via. Fortunatamente Meg, vedendo lo sceriffo, aveva smesso di lottare per liberarsi dalla stretta di Guy e si era lasciata portare da lui senza più cercare di ostacolarlo.  
\- Robin! Dove andiamo? - Chiese Little John in tono urgente e Robin indicò loro di entrare in una delle stanze che si aprivano lungo il corridoio.  
\- Ma lì saremo in trappola come topi! - Disse Much e Robin sorrise.  
\- Non preoccupatevi, ho un piano.  
Entrarono tutti e cinque nella stanza e Little John usò il proprio bastone per sbarrare la porta, poi seguirono Robin accanto alla finestra.  
Il fuorilegge indicò loro un carro pieno di paglia, legato proprio sotto la finestra.  
\- Avevo previsto un caso del genere. Salteremo e la paglia attutirà la caduta.  
Meg intanto era riuscita a togliersi il bavaglio e aveva guardato la distanza che separava la finestra dal carro con aria spaventata.  
\- Ma siete matti?! Volete ammazzarvi? Io da lì non salto nemmeno morta!  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo a Robin come per chiedergli una conferma, poi, senza lasciare andare Meg, salì sul davanzale della finestra.  
\- Come vi ho già detto, non vi stiamo offrendo una scelta. - Disse alla ragazza, poi la strinse forte e si lasciò cadere, sperando che Robin avesse ragione.  
  
Robin non si era sbagliato.  
Guy atterrò sulla schiena e il peso di Meg lo schiacciò, lasciandolo senza fiato, ma la paglia riuscì ad attutire la caduta e, nonostante il dolore, Gisborne capì subito di non essere ferito in modo serio.  
Un attimo dopo altri tre tonfi gli fecero capire che anche Robin, Much e Little John erano riusciti a saltare sul carro.  
Poco dopo uno di loro si mise alla guida e il carro si mosse.  
Guy pensò che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi anche lui per aiutare Robin in caso di combattimento, ma le fitte di dolore alla schiena gli annebbiavano la mente e il peso della ragazza che gli opprimeva il petto gli impediva di respirare bene. Fece un debole tentativo di spostarla, ma Meg doveva essere svenuta e non riuscì a muoverla.  
Gisborne rinunciò a provare ancora e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi scivolare nell'incoscienza.  
  
Robin affidò a Much le redini del carro. Ormai erano arrivati nella foresta di Sherwood e i soldati dello sceriffo non sarebbero riusciti a trovarli.  
Si spostò verso il pianale del carro e vide che Meg si era ripresa e sedeva in un angolo con aria imbronciata, guardata a vista da Little John, mentre Gisborne era ancora privo di sensi.  
Un po' preoccupato, Robin si chinò su di lui e lo scosse leggermente.  
\- Ehi, svegliati, stai bene?  
Guy aprì gli occhi e si portò una mano al lato del viso, dove sentiva bruciare i graffi lasciati dalle unghie di Meg, ma Robin lo fermò per evitare che si togliesse la maschera.  
\- Oh, lascialo fare, tanto so già chi è. - Disse la ragazza, sprezzante.  
Guy si alzò a sedere e le rivolse uno sguardo rabbioso, poi si rivolse a Robin.  
\- Mi ha strappato via la maschera, prima.  
\- Ti ha visto qualcun altro?  
\- No, per fortuna la cella era buia e isolata dalle altre. Ma ora quella piccola ingrata conosce il mio segreto!  
\- Ingrata? Dovrei essere grata all'uomo che mi ha accusata davanti a tutti e condannata a marcire in cella in attesa di essere comprata da qualche idiota?  
\- Avete ragione, solo un imbecille potrebbe decidere di pagare per comprare una moglie come voi. - Disse Guy, rabbioso. - Lo sceriffo mi ha costretto a leggere la vostra sentenza, io non c'entro nulla.  
\- Potevate rifiutarvi, difendermi. Ma voi uomini siete tutti uguali, secondo voi dovrei solo pensare a sposarmi e a dare un erede a mio marito!  
\- Se mi fossi opposto, a quest'ora saremmo entrambi chiusi nelle segrete e sinceramente non so se sopporterei di passare tutto il tempo ad ascoltare le vostre stupide lamentele.  
\- Vi sentite così importante, vero? Il cavaliere nero dello sceriffo che semina il terrore tra la gente...  
\- Non lavoro più per lo sceriffo!  
\- Non importa, le persone non cambiano. Non quelli come voi.  
Robin mise una mano sul braccio di Guy per calmarlo e guardò la ragazza: era giovane, ma molto decisa e il suo sguardo battagliero gli ricordava un po' quello di Marian quando si ostinava a voler fare qualcosa che riteneva giusto nonostante il parere contrario di chi la circondava.  
\- Gisborne ha rischiato la vita per tirarvi fuori dalla prigione dello sceriffo. E anche noi, non dovreste parlare così.  
La ragazza lanciò loro un'occhiata incerta. Sapeva che le parole di Robin Hood erano vere, ma non voleva ammetterlo.  
\- Avrebbe dovuto evitare che ci finissi. - Brontolò, senza troppa convinzione.  
\- Robin? Ora cosa ne facciamo di lei? - Chiese Little John. - La riportiamo a casa sua?  
\- No! - Gridò Meg, preoccupata. - Mio padre mi costringerebbe a sposare qualche altro idiota!  
Robin guardò Gisborne e Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Di certo non posso portarla a Locksley. Se lo scoprisse lo sceriffo sarebbe la fine.  
_E Marian mi ucciderebbe._  
\- E non possiamo nemmeno abbandonarla nella foresta da sola. - Disse Robin e Much lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Non vorrai portarla al campo?  
Robin recuperò il fazzoletto che aveva usato per imbavagliare la ragazza e lo usò per bendarla.  
\- Non vedo molte altre alternative, almeno per il momento.  
  
Guy si tolse il mantello e lo appoggiò accanto a sé sul tronco tagliato che i fuorilegge usavano come sedile. Fece per togliersi la maschera e sussultò di dolore perché il sangue si era seccato, facendola attaccare alla ferita.  
Djaq sedette accanto a lui e gli scostò la mano con delicatezza.  
\- Aspetta, lascia che faccia io.  
La ragazza lo aiutò a togliere la maschera facendo attenzione a non fargli male e iniziò a pulire i graffi con un pezzo di stoffa intinto in un infuso medicinale.  
La ferita era superficiale, ma Djaq si accorse che Gisborne sembrava essere più sofferente di quanto non avrebbe dovuto essere solo per quel graffio.  
\- Hai anche altre ferite?  
\- No, ma ho sbattuto la schiena. È passato parecchio tempo, ma a volte fa ancora così male...  
Djaq gli sorrise, comprensiva.  
\- È normale, purtroppo. Togli la giacca e fammi vedere.  
Guy obbedì e rimase fermo a fissare le fiamme del fuoco mentre Djaq lo esaminava. Sapeva che lo sguardo di Will era puntato di lui e che il giovane lo teneva d'occhio e non voleva dargli alcun motivo di essere geloso.  
Quello di cui invece non si era accorto era che anche Meg lo stava osservando da lontano.  
Nonostante tutto quello che gli aveva detto, Guy di Gisborne la incuriosiva. A volte, in passato lo aveva visto passare a cavallo, con l'aria fiera e arrogante di chi sa di avere un certo potere e nonostante tutto era rimasta un po' affascinata dal suo aspetto, soprattutto se lo paragonava a quella specie di rospo dello sceriffo.  
Poi Gisborne era sparito e lei aveva sentito dire che era morto, ucciso in un agguato finché non era riapparso misteriosamente a Nottingham qualche mese prima.  
Meg aveva sentito raccontare storie di ogni tipo su di lui e alcune di esse erano riuscite a tenerla sveglia la notte per la paura, ma, quando lo aveva visto quella mattina mentre leggeva la sentenza dello sceriffo, le era sembrato perfettamente normale, anzi sembrava aver perso tutta la sicurezza di un tempo.  
Era solo un nobile pavido come tutti gli altri, fin troppo simile ai pretendenti insulsi che suo padre voleva costringerla a sposare anche se, doveva ammetterlo, di aspetto decisamente migliore rispetto a loro.  
Lo aveva odiato, come odiava tutti gli uomini che volevano costringerla a fare cose che lei detestava e non si fidava né di lui, né di Robin Hood e dei suoi compagni.  
Doveva ammettere che il campo dove l'avevano portata sembrava molto più confortevole delle prigioni del castello, ma era ancora piuttosto diffidente e continuava ad aspettarsi il peggio.  
La giovane saracena che li aveva accolti quando erano arrivati al campo l'aveva sorpresa: era una donna eppure sembrava libera di fare quello che voleva e tutti la rispettavano.  
Meg la osservò mentre parlava con Gisborne e notò che le sue parole sembravano aver rilassato un po' il cavaliere nero che era arrivato addirittura a sorridere per brevi attimi.  
Quando Guy si era tolto la giacca, Meg aveva sussultato nel vedere i segni arrossati che gli deturpavano la schiena e non era riuscita a distogliere lo sguardo per tutto il tempo in cui Djaq gli aveva spalmato una specie di unguento sulle cicatrici.  
\- Non devi dirlo a nessuno.  
Meg sussultò nel sentire una voce maschile tanto vicina a lei e si voltò di scatto, incontrando lo sguardo di Robin Hood.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che lui è il Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Beh, era prevedibile: troppo vigliacco per contrastare lo sceriffo e ovviamente troppo codardo per venirmi a salvare senza nascondere la faccia. - Disse Meg a voce abbastanza alta perché Guy la sentisse.  
Gisborne si voltò a guardarla, poi si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lei.  
\- E voi sareste quella che rifiuta i pretendenti dicendo che hanno il cervello di un vegetale? Sarebbero comunque più intelligenti di voi, se non arrivate a capire che se non posso agire direttamente non è di certo perché ho paura, ma perché altre vite dipendono dalla mia.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Gisborne e alla ragazza: lo sguardo ostinato negli occhi di Meg lasciava presagire una risposta pungente che di sicuro avrebbe irritato Guy ancora di più.  
Per evitare un ulteriore litigio, Robin disse a Meg di farsi spiegare da Djaq come si viveva nel campo e prese Guy per un braccio, guidandolo verso i cavalli.  
\- Vieni, sbrigati a cambiarti e poi torna a Locksley, si sta facendo tardi.  
Guy ripescò i propri vestiti dalla bisaccia da sella e nascose il costume da Guardiano Notturno, poi fece un sospiro.  
\- Come faccio, Hood?  
\- Cosa?  
Guy si indicò il graffio sul viso.  
\- Con questo. Come faccio a spiegarlo a Marian?  
Robin scosse la testa, nemmeno lui aveva una risposta.  



	23. Is She Nice?

\- Allan! Allan, svegliati.  
L'ex fuorilegge aprì gli occhi con un gemito, sentendosi scuotere e si alzò a sedere sul letto, strofinandosi il viso con le mani.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Giz? È appena l'alba.  
Guy fece un sospiro e si chinò verso Allan per guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Appunto, è già l'alba e non ho ancora trovato una scusa per spiegare _questo_.  
Gisborne sollevò la candela che aveva portato per illuminarsi il viso e Allan vide la ferita che aveva sul viso: quattro graffi paralleli, provocati chiaramente da unghie umane.  
Allan lo guardò: Gisborne era chiaramente agitato e in preda al panico al pensiero che Marian potesse scoprire il suo segreto.  
\- Un'altra missione del Guardiano Notturno, eh? Stavolta chi è stato a lasciarti quei segni? Lo sceriffo? Oppure hai detto una parola di troppo a Little John?  
\- È stata Meg...  
\- Meg? Una ragazza? - Sogghignò Allan, guardandolo con stupore.  
\- Non è come pensi! - Disse Guy, arrossendo e Allan scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Poi mi racconterai, ma se vuoi sopravvivere per poterlo fare, lasciami vestire e troviamo una soluzione al guaio in cui sei andato a infilarti stavolta.  
\- Sbrigati. - Ringhiò Guy e Allan sogghignò.  
\- Sai? Credo di avere un'idea.  
  
Marian si svegliò sentendo i rumori che provenivano dall'esterno della casa. Sembrava che qualcuno stesse lottando nei pressi delle stalle e si preoccupò, pensando a un'aggressione da parte di banditi, poi riconobbe le voci di Guy e di Allan e si affacciò alla finestra per capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Vide Allan colpire Guy al viso e Gisborne rispondere immediatamente con una spinta che fece rotolare entrambi a terra dove continuarono ad azzuffarsi.  
La ragazza rimase a guardarli per un attimo a bocca aperta, poi corse giù per le scale per cercare di fermarli.  
Uscì dalla porta appena in tempo per vedere Allan che aveva tentato di rialzarsi e Guy che lo aveva trascinato di nuovo a terra.  
Marian gridò loro di fermarsi, ma i due uomini sembrarono non averla sentita, allora la ragazza tornò in casa, afferrò uno dei secchi pieni d'acqua che la sguattera aveva usato per lavare i piatti la sera prima e lo svuotò sui due litiganti.  
Stavolta Guy e Allan si fermarono e si voltarono a guardarla, ansimanti e gocciolanti.  
\- Cosa state facendo?! Siete impazziti?  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo rabbioso.  
\- Non ha il minimo rispetto! - Gridò Guy.  
\- E io sono stufo di sentirmi insultare! - Replicò Allan.  
Per un attimo sembrarono sul punto di ricominciare a lottare, ma Marian si avvicinò, fissandoli minacciosamente.  
\- Alzatevi da terra e spiegatemi cosa è successo. - Alzò un dito in segno di avvertimento. - Uno alla volta.  
\- Ehi, io ho solo fatto una battuta e lui l'ha presa male. - Disse Allan.  
\- Non era affatto divertente e non era solo una. Ti avevo avvisato di smetterla.  
\- E quando mi avresti avvisato? Prima o dopo di darmi quel pugno?  
\- Basta! - Gridò Marian. - Smettetela subito! Siete uomini adulti o avete cinque anni? Vi sembra sensato ridurvi così per una stupidaggine? Crescete, tutti e due!  
Guy e Allan abbassarono lo sguardo e Marian li guardò scuotendo la testa: entrambi erano inzuppati, malconci e sporchi di terra e paglia. Guy aveva un graffio sanguinolento sul viso mentre Allan sanguinava da un taglio sul labbro e tutti e due si sarebbero ritrovati presto con vari lividi nei punti dove si erano colpiti. Nel complesso sembravano due ragazzini appena usciti da una zuffa.  
La ragazza li fissò, incrociando le braccia, in attesa.  
\- Forse... - Ammise Guy in tono colpevole. - ...forse ho avuto una reazione esagerata.  
\- E probabilmente io avrei dovuto smettere quando mi ha detto di farlo...  
Marian sospirò, conoscendoli, quelle frasi erano la cosa più simile a delle scuse che quei due avrebbero potuto tirare fuori e decise di accontentarsi.  
Concesse loro un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Andate a darvi una ripulita e poi venite in casa. Intanto preparerò il necessario per medicare quei graffi.  
La ragazza tornò dentro, scuotendo la testa, mentre Guy e Allan si diressero verso il pozzo.  
Non appena furono certi di essere fuori dalla vista di Marian, fecero entrambi un sospiro di sollievo e si scambiarono un sorriso soddisfatto.  
\- Ha funzionato. - Disse Guy, quasi incredulo.  
\- Te l'avevo detto, no? Falla arrabbiare per una sciocchezza e non si accorgerà del resto.  
Allan tirò su un secchio pieno d'acqua e Guy ne prese un po' con le mani per spruzzarsela sul viso.  
\- Mi hai salvato, te ne sono grato.  
\- Prego. Ma avresti potuto colpirmi un po' più piano, il labbro mi fa un male infernale.  
\- Non sarebbe stato credibile. E comunque tu hai usato le unghie per riaprire il graffio e farlo sanguinare di nuovo, anche quello non è stato divertente. Direi che siamo pari.  
\- Va bene, però devi raccontarmi di questa Meg. Almeno è carina?  
Guy fece una specie di sbuffo.  
\- Dopo, mentre andiamo a Knighton.  
  
\- E quindi tu hai rischiato la pelle per salvarla e lei ti ha ringraziato con graffi e insulti?  
\- Già.  
Allan scosse la testa e non fece altre domande a Guy. Ormai erano vicini a Knighton e non potevano rischiare di essere ascoltati da orecchie indiscrete.  
Cavalcarono in silenzio mentre entravano nel villaggio e Gisborne sorrise nel vedere i due bambini che li aspettavano come ogni mattina, seduti sulla soglia di casa.  
Mary gli lanciò una mela e Guy la prese al volo.  
\- Grazie Mary.  
\- Ehi, e a me niente? - Protestò Allan e Jack lanciò una mela anche a lui, cercando di colpirlo in testa, ma Allan fu abbastanza svelto da schivarla e il frutto rotolò a terra.  
Mary fece un sospiro esasperato, allungò uno scappellotto al fratello e si chinò a raccogliere la mela. La spolverò con le mani e poi si alzò in punta di piedi per porgerla ad Allan.  
\- Scusatelo, a volte è così infantile. Dovresti crescere, Jack.  
Guy ed Allan si scambiarono uno sguardo, ripensando che Marian aveva detto loro quelle stesse parole con un tono molto simile solo pochi minuti prima e scoppiarono a ridere.  
\- Mary, Jack, venite a tavola! - La madre chiamò i bambini, affacciandosi sulla porta. Attese che i figli fossero rientrati e fece un gesto di saluto a Guy e Allan.  
Era ancora spaventata e diffidente nei confronti del cavaliere nero, ma non poteva ignorare il fatto che Guy di Gisborne aveva difeso il villaggio e le aveva riportato a casa i figli sani e salvi dopo che lei aveva temuto di averli persi per sempre.  
Guy le rispose con un breve cenno del capo e fece muovere il cavallo. Si sforzava di essere cortese con lei perché era la madre di Mary e Jack, ma non poteva dimenticare che quella donna era stata una delle prime a invocare il suo sangue e lo aveva quasi fatto uccidere.  
  
Quando arrivarono a Knighton Hall, gli operai erano già al lavoro e Guy sorrise nel rendersi conto che probabilmente entro un giorno o due il terreno sarebbe stato liberato del tutto e avrebbero potuto iniziare la ricostruzione vera e propria.  
Scesero da cavallo e Allan prese una coperta dalla borsa della sella.  
\- Che ci fai con quella? - Chiese Guy e Allan la stese ai piedi di un albero.  
\- Stanotte non hai dormito, no? Prego, tutta tua.  
Gisborne lo guardò, un po' stupito, e stava per ringraziarlo quando notò che uno degli operai era un po' in disparte rispetto agli altri e aveva il volto coperto dal cappuccio del mantello.  
\- Il riposo dovrà aspettare, vieni.  
Si avvicinarono all'uomo e Guy finse di esaminare il contenuto del carretto spinto dal falso operaio.  
\- Hood, che ci fai qui? - Sussurrò. - Lo sceriffo manderà sicuramente una squadra a cercarti, dovresti restare nascosto, almeno per un po'.  
Robin spostò lo sguardo da Guy ad Allan, notando i segni della lotta di poco prima.  
\- Ehi, cosa vi è successo? Non sarà stata Marian, vero?  
Allan ridacchiò a quell'idea.  
\- No, fa parte del mio piano per nascondere quel graffio. Se si fosse accorta che era stata una ragazza a farglielo, Giz sarebbe ridotto molto peggio di così, temo.  
\- Piantala, Allan. - Lo rimproverò Guy, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso divertito. Si rivolse a Robin. - Allora, perché sei qui?  
\- Dobbiamo decidere cosa fare con Meg. Non possiamo lasciarla andare, ma nemmeno tenerla al campo per sempre.  
\- Vi sta facendo impazzire, vero? - Chiese Guy e Robin gli lanciò uno sguardo infelice.  
\- Non possiamo lasciarla sola perché lei vorrebbe fuggire per conto suo, ma da sola non durerebbe più di qualche ora nella foresta. E poi sa chi sei, non sono sicuro che possiamo fidarci. Ma se dobbiamo controllarla, non abbiamo abbastanza tempo per consegnare il cibo ai poveri.  
\- Cosa farete allora? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Resteremo con lei a turno e anche voi due dovrete fare la vostra parte.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Scordatelo. Quella ragazza mi odia e non ci tengo a tornare a casa con altre ferite da dover spiegare a Marian.  
\- Sei tu che mi hai convinto a salvarla dalle segrete, ora prenditi le tue responsabilità.  
\- Lo avresti fatto lo stesso, non sei l'eroe di Nottingham?  
\- Guy...  
\- No.  
\- Devo ricordarti tutti i motivi per cui sei in debito con me? - Chiese Robin, con un sorriso sfacciato e Guy lo guardò rabbiosamente.  
\- Questo non è leale!  
\- Vi aspetto al campo per oggi pomeriggio allora. E non ti preoccupare, potrai tornare a Locksley prima del tramonto.  
Robin spinse via il carretto carico di macerie e si allontanò da Knighton Hall fischiettando.  
Guy sospirò al pensiero di dover avere ancora a che fare con Meg Bennet e tornò verso la coperta stesa sotto l'albero. Visto che Allan era stato tanto gentile da portarla, tanto valeva riposare un po' oppure non avrebbe avuto abbastanza energie per tenere testa a quella ragazza ostinata.  
Allan lo seguì e sedette sull'erba accanto a lui.  
\- Ehi, Giz.  
Gisborne aveva già chiuso gli occhi, ma li riaprì per guardare l'amico.  
\- Che c'è?  
\- Non mi hai ancora detto se questa Meg è carina o no.  
Guy ci pensò per un attimo.  
\- Sì. Direi di sì. - Disse, ricordando quanto gli fosse sembrata graziosa e indifesa quando l'aveva vista dormire nella cella delle segrete, poi sorrise pensando a un altro viso. - Ma non quanto Marian.  



	24. What Could I do?

\- Il campo è tutto vostro. - Disse Robin in fretta e Much annuì enfaticamente alle sue parole.  
Entrambi sembravano avere una grande urgenza di iniziare il giro delle consegne e Guy sospirò, lanciando loro un'occhiataccia.  
\- Grazie tante. - Brontolò, passando attraverso la porta segreta. Allan invece sembrava contento e curioso di poter conoscere Meg.  
La ragazza era seduta accanto al fuoco e sembrava essere di un umore ancora peggiore di quello di Guy. Guardò i nuovi arrivati con rancore.  
\- Oh bene, non solo mi tengono imprigionata qui, ora mi lasciano sola con i cani dello sceriffo!  
Gisborne si avvicinò a lei a grandi passi, prima che Allan potesse fermarlo.  
\- Non azzardatevi a chiamarmi in quel modo! - Ringhiò, minaccioso, guardandola negli occhi, ma Meg non si scompose minimamente: alzò una mano e gli lanciò in faccia una manciata di terriccio che aveva raccolto quando aveva visto Allan e Guy entrare al campo.  
Guy si coprì il volto con le mani, strofinandosi gli occhi con un gemito e la ragazza ne approfittò per spingerlo indietro e farlo inciampare sul tronco tagliato alle sue spalle.  
Non rimase a guardare mentre cadeva, ma gli voltò le spalle e corse via, cercando di fuggire dal campo, ma Allan le tagliò la strada e la afferrò, tenendola stretta.  
Meg cercò di liberarsi, scalciando e graffiando, ma il giovane riuscì a legarle le mani dietro la schiena e fissò la corda a uno degli alberi, poi si affrettò a raggiungere Gisborne.  
\- Ehi, Giz, stai bene? Vieni, sciacquati gli occhi. - Allan lo guidò fino a un catino pieno d'acqua, senza però perdere d'occhio Meg. Erano al campo solo da pochi minuti e Allan iniziava a temere che al loro ritorno i fuorilegge non avrebbero trovato vivi tutti e tre.  
Guy si tolse il terriccio dagli occhi, imprecando, poi si voltò a guardare Meg, furioso.  
\- Ora capisco perché vostro padre ha preferito farvi arrestare dallo sceriffo piuttosto che avere a che fare con voi!  
Meg lo guardò con aria di sfida.  
\- Se per voi avere a che fare con me è un peso tanto grande, allora lasciatemi andare!  
Guy prese in mano il pugnale dalla lama ricurva che portava sempre con sé e sia Meg che Allan lo guardarono, seriamente preoccupati, poi Guy lanciò il coltello prima che Allan potesse fermarlo.  
Il pugnale recise la corda che Allan aveva usato per legare i polsi di Meg e la ragazza si guardò le mani, stupita di essere stata liberata.  
Lanciò uno sguardo timoroso a Guy e Gisborne le indicò la porta del campo.  
\- Nessuno vi tiene prigioniera. Se ci tenete così tanto, andate. Vorrà dire che verrò ad assistere al vostro matrimonio con uno degli alleati dello sceriffo oppure al vostro funerale e la prossima volta ci penserò due volte prima di rischiare la vita per salvare una sciocca ragazzina ingrata.  
Allan lo guardò, chiedendosi se fosse impazzito e fece per protestare, ma Guy lo ignorò completamente e andò a stendersi su uno dei letti, coprendosi il viso con un braccio per schermare la luce.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Allan? - Chiese poco dopo, sentendo una presenza accanto al letto e, non ricevendo risposta, spostò il braccio per guardare.  
In piedi accanto a lui non c'era Allan, ma la ragazza.  
\- Non eravate impaziente di andare? - Le chiese, scostante, e Meg sbuffò.  
\- Come se potessi davvero.  
\- Chi ve lo impedisce?  
\- Sapete benissimo che non ho un posto sicuro dove fuggire.  
Guy la guardò e fece un breve sorriso ironico.  
\- E allora perché facevate tante storie?  
Meg lo fissò, imbronciata.  
\- Non sopporto che mi venga detto quello che devo fare. E infatti non capisco come voi possiate obbedire ciecamente a quel rospo dello sceriffo.  
\- Ve l'ho detto, non lavoro più per lui. E se ora non mi ribello apertamente è perché sarebbe inutile e metterei solo in pericolo altre vite oltre alla mia.  
\- Però concordo sulla definizione di rospo. - Intervenne Allan, con un sorriso divertito. Li aveva tenuti d'occhio temendo uno scontro tra loro, ma ormai sia Guy che Meg sembravano essersi calmati.  
\- Ora che abbiamo appurato che non avete intenzione di andare in giro nella foresta da sola, posso contare anche sul fatto che oggi avete già effettuato il vostro atto di violenza quotidiano nei miei confronti e che quindi non cercherete di uccidermi nel sonno? - Chiese Guy, tornando a coprirsi il viso col braccio.  
\- Tranquillo Giz, dormi pure, terrò io compagnia a Meg.  
Allan fece un sorriso alla ragazza, che lo ricambiò con uno sguardo diffidente.  
  
Robin incitò il cavallo per raggiungere al campo il prima possibile. Nessuno dei suoi compagni aveva mostrato di avere fretta di tornarvi, ma lui era un po' preoccupato per aver lasciato Guy e Allan da soli con la ragazza e comunque aveva promesso a Gisborne che sarebbe tornato prima del tramonto.  
Fece scattare l'apertura della porta e si preoccupò nel sentire che il campo era immerso in un silenzio di tomba, poi vide Gisborne, steso sul suo letto e completamente immobile.  
Si avvicinò a lui, sempre più preoccupato e si accorse con sollievo che il cavaliere nero era solo profondamente addormentato. Prima di svegliarlo, cercò con lo sguardo Allan e Meg e li trovò accanto al fuoco, in silenzio.  
Allan era troppo impegnato a masticare gli avanzi del pranzo per poter parlare, mentre la ragazza fissava il fuoco con aria pensierosa, insolitamente tranquilla.  
Robin fece un sospiro di sollievo e poi scosse leggermente Guy per svegliarlo.  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e riconobbe Robin.  
\- Oh, sei tu.  
\- È così che sorvegli Meg?  
Guy sbadigliò e scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ha bisogno, non ha alcuna intenzione di fuggire. E comunque c'è Allan con lei.  
Robin gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito, poi fece un sorrisetto divertito.  
\- In ogni caso stai diventando un po' prevedibile, Gisborne. Ultimamente non fai altro che dormire.  
\- Non è così strano visto che passo la maggior parte delle notti ad aiutarvi.  
\- A proposito, stanotte dovremo agire.  
\- Altre provviste da distribuire?  
\- Purtroppo no. Lo sceriffo sta cercando Meg nei villaggi. Non trovandola ne ha approfittato per arrestare chiunque gli sembrasse sospetto e domani mattina manderà quegli uomini a lavorare nelle miniere come schiavi.  
\- Una volta dentro sarà difficile farli uscire, dovremo farli fuggire prima. Li ha portati al castello?  
\- No, a Clun. Li ha chiusi tutti in un magazzino vicino alla taverna.  
\- Allora è da lì che dovremo liberarli.  
\- Non sarà facile, temo. Ci sono parecchi uomini armati di guardia e ho l'impressione che Vaisey sia intenzionato a tenderci una trappola.  
\- Che ci provi. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso cattivo. - Non è mai riuscito a fermare Robin Hood e adesso c'è anche il Guardiano Notturno a contrastarlo. Voglio proprio vedere come potrà fermarci.  
Robin guardò Guy e fece un breve cenno di assenso, ma quando tornò a parlare il suo tono era cauto.  
\- Ora vai. Sono stati anche a Locksley e a Knighton...  
L'espressione di Gisborne cambiò di colpo e Robin Hood vide la preoccupazione che offuscava il suo sguardo.  
\- Marian?  
\- Lei e Sir Edward stanno bene, ma ovviamente erano piuttosto agitati. Sono passato da Locksley prima di tornare al campo, ma lo sceriffo era già andato via.  
Guy si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso la porta del campo.  
\- Allan, dobbiamo andare! - Chiamò e il giovane si affrettò a mettere giù il cibo per seguirlo, ma si prese il tempo per salutare Meg con un sorriso.  
\- Ehi, Giz, che succede? - Chiese Allan affrettandosi a montare a cavallo perché Guy non lo lasciasse indietro.  
Gisborne gli spiegò la situazione mentre galoppavano fianco a fianco e Allan sospirò.  
\- Torniamo a Locksley?  
Guy avrebbe voluto con tutto il cuore rispondere di sì, ma si costrinse a scuotere la testa.  
\- Prima a Knighton. Robin è passato da Locksley, prima, ma non so come sia la situazione a Knighton. Avrei dovuto essere lì.  
\- Non potevi saperlo.  
\- Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.  
Arrivarono al villaggio al galoppo e Guy si preoccupò non vedendo nessuno per le strade, poi la porta di una delle case si aprì e vide Mary che gli correva incontro, seguita subito dopo dalla madre.  
La donna afferrò la bambina per un braccio prima che potesse avvicinarsi a Guy e Allan e la tirò indietro. Mary scoppiò in singhiozzi e nascose il viso nella gonna della madre.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese Gisborne, preoccupato e la donna gli rivolse uno sguardo duro e pieno di disperazione.  
\- Dove eravate? Lo sceriffo ha portato via molti dei nostri uomini e quando ha preso mio marito, Jack è venuto a cercarvi, ma non vi ha trovato e i soldati hanno preso anche lui.  
\- Troverò un modo per farli tornare a casa, è una promessa. - Disse Guy e Allan gli lanciò uno sguardo incerto.  
Più tardi, mentre galoppavano verso Locksley, Allan si voltò a guardare Gisborne.  
\- Come pensi di fare? Lo sceriffo non li lascerà mai andare, nemmeno se lo supplichi in ginocchio.  
\- Li libereremo stanotte.  
\- Tu e quale esercito?  
\- Io e Robin.  
\- Vengo anche io.  
\- No. In due passeremo inosservati più facilmente. E se dovesse succedere qualcosa a me, il tuo posto è accanto a Marian e a Sir Edward, dovrai proteggerli per me, Allan.  
\- Smettila! Non parlare come se pensassi di non sopravvivere! E piantala anche di sentirti in colpa per quello che è successo, non avresti potuto fare nulla in ogni caso.  
\- Avrei almeno dovuto essere lì invece di passare il pomeriggio a dormire.  
\- E saresti riuscito a restare a guardare senza reagire? Nemmeno Robin e gli altri hanno potuto impedire allo sceriffo di arrestare quegli uomini. No, meglio così, Giz.  
  
Marian continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per la sala, spingendosi alla porta per guardare fuori ogni pochi secondi, angosciata.  
Quando vide arrivare i cavalli di Guy e Allan, corse fuori, andando incontro ai due uomini.  
Gisborne tirò le redini, scese da cavallo prima ancora che l'animale fosse completamente fermo e strinse a sé la ragazza.  
\- Stai bene? - Le chiese ansiosamente e Marian scosse la testa con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
\- Sono venuti oggi pomeriggio come se fossero i padroni del mondo e hanno iniziato a cacciare la gente dalle loro case per poter frugare ovunque. Li ho visti trascinare fuori di peso una donna malata e poi, quando non hanno trovato nulla, hanno portato via molti uomini, accusandoli di colpe inesistenti...  
Guy le accarezzò una guancia con dolcezza ed evitò di ricordarle che forse lo sceriffo non era il padrone del mondo, ma del villaggio di Locksley sì.  
\- Hanno perquisito anche la nostra casa?  
Marian alzò su di lui uno sguardo bruciante d'ira.  
\- È stata la prima. Lo sceriffo ha perquisito personalmente la tua stanza, Guy. E quando sono andati via la casa era completamente devastata. Thornton e i servitori hanno lavorato tutto il giorno per sistemarla e non hanno ancora finito...  
Gisborne scambiò uno sguardo sollevato con Allan: per fortuna il costume da Guardiano Notturno non era nascosto in casa, ma all'interno di un albero cavo nella foresta.  
\- Di sicuro cercava una scusa per poter arrestare anche me, ma non può aver trovato nulla di compromettente.  
Si staccò da lei con un sospiro e iniziarono a camminare verso la casa.  
\- Dov'eri, Guy? Se fossi stato qui forse avresti potuto fare qualcosa per fermarli! Per impedire che portassero via quei poveretti!  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- No. Non avrei potuto fare nulla. - Disse in tono piatto.  
\- Come puoi dirlo?  
\- Semplicemente dicendolo. E spero che tu abbia avuto abbastanza buon senso da non provare a opporti allo sceriffo.  
Marian si fermò davanti a lui per guardarlo in faccia, indignata.  
\- Se non mi sono opposta è solo perché mio padre e Thornton me lo hanno impedito, ma avrei dovuto farlo e avresti dovuto farlo anche tu!  
\- Sarebbe stato estremamente stupido da parte nostra.  
\- Saresti semplicemente rimasto a guardare? - Chiese Marian, incredula.  
\- Sì.  
\- Marian, Giz ha ragione, resistere avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. - Disse Allan, cercando di calmarla, ma Marian spostò su di lui il suo sguardo rabbioso.  
\- E come puoi dirlo visto che nessuno di voi due era qui?! Non avete visto come trattavano quei poveretti! Chissà cosa faranno ai prigionieri...  
\- Li faranno lavorare nelle miniere. - Disse Guy, cupo.  
\- Ma è come se fosse una condanna a morte! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per liberarli!  
Guy sbatté un pugno sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare gli altri due.  
\- Invece no! Non possiamo fare nulla! Non posso farlo io, non può farlo Allan e soprattutto non puoi farlo tu!  
\- E chi può impedirmelo?  
\- Io, accidenti! Togliti dalla testa qualunque stupida idea ti passi per la mente oppure...  
Lo schiaffo di Marian lo interruppe all'improvviso e Guy rimase a fissare la ragazza infuriata.  
- _Tu_ non hai alcun diritto di dirmi cosa devo fare. - Disse Marian, in tono velenoso.  
\- Ma io sì. - Disse Sir Edward, entrando nella sala e guardando la figlia con uno sguardo severo. - E di certo non ti ho mai insegnato a comportarti in questo modo. Sir Guy ha ragione e ti proibisco di prendere qualsiasi iniziativa.  
Guy fissò Marian per un attimo, ferito dalle parole della ragazza, poi senza dire altro le voltò le spalle e salì le scale. Gli altri tre sentirono sbattere la porta della sua stanza con violenza e Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Hai esagerato, Marian. Giz vuole solo proteggerti, non avresti dovuto dirgli quelle cose.  
\- Ma come può ignorare quello che faranno a quei poveretti?  
\- Credo che Sir Guy lo sappia anche troppo bene. - Disse Sir Edward in tono triste. - Però sa anche quello che potrebbe succedere a tutti noi se lui dovesse contrastare apertamente lo sceriffo.  
  
Guy si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta della stanza e si sfiorò la guancia con la mano. Il punto colpito dallo schiaffo di Marian bruciava ancora, ma più di tutto a ferirlo era stato il disprezzo che aveva sentito nella sua voce.  
 _Tu non hai alcun diritto..._  
Era vero, non aveva alcun diritto di dirle cosa doveva fare, non era suo marito e nemmeno il suo promesso sposo per il momento, ma non poteva permetterle di correre rischi né rivelarle che in realtà lui avrebbe fatto qualcosa per liberare i contadini arrestati dallo sceriffo.  
Con un sospiro si sbarrò la porta alle spalle e sedette sul letto, fissando il fuoco che tremolava nel camino. Attese il calare del buio e quando le ombre della notte invasero la stanza, si avvicinò alla finestra aperta. Salì sul davanzale e si calò giù senza fare rumore, lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla finestra illuminata della sala e riuscì a vedere che Allan, Marian e Sir Edward erano seduti a tavola, ognuno concentrato sul proprio piatto per non dover parlare agli altri due.  
Guy si concesse un lungo secondo per studiare il viso di Marian e si ripromise che se fosse sopravvissuto avrebbe fatto di tutto per poter conquistare quel diritto, poi con un sospiro si allontanò nella notte.  
  



	25. Do You Have a Plan?

\- Sei silenzioso. - Disse Robin, avvicinando il proprio cavallo a quello del Guardiano Notturno. - Ci sono problemi?  
Guy non rispose e Robin ripeté la domanda.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Guy, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
\- Gisborne, cosa è successo? Sei distratto, non mi stavi nemmeno ascoltando.  
Guy fu sul punto di dire che non c'era nulla che non andava, poi scosse la testa con un sospiro.  
\- Marian. Pensa che io sia un vigliacco perché le ho detto che non potevo fare nulla per gli uomini arrestati.  
Robin intuì che doveva esserci qualcosa di più a cui Guy non aveva voluto accennare, ma scelse di non indagare oltre.  
\- Non lo sei. E stai facendo qualcosa.  
\- Ma lei non lo saprà mai, continuerà a credere che non mi interessa affatto.  
\- Se è un problema tanto grande, dille che sei il Guardiano Notturno.  
\- No! Se Marian sapesse quello che sto facendo, come potremmo impedirle di correre rischi a sua volta? Come potrei dirle che ribellandosi allo sceriffo metterebbe in pericolo la vita di suo padre e di tutti noi, se sapesse che io sono il primo a farlo? No. Non deve saperlo.  
\- E allora devi accettare il fatto di non poter essere un eroe ai suoi occhi.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Lo so, ma fa male.  
\- Posso immaginarlo, ma ora scordatelo. Non puoi permetterti di essere distratto oppure finirai per fare uccidere entrambi. Adesso sei il Guardiano Notturno e l'unica cosa che deve interessarti è riuscire a liberare i prigionieri e tornare a casa tutto intero. I problemi di Guy di Gisborne per il momento non devono riguardarti.  
Robin aveva ragione, pensò Guy anche se non lo disse ad alta voce. Quella notte doveva concentrarsi solo sulla sua missione, per prima cosa doveva sopravvivere e poi avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per chiarire le cose con Marian in un modo o nell'altro.  
\- Quanti uomini dello sceriffo sono rimasti di guardia? - Chiese a Robin.  
\- Non lo so di preciso, almeno una decina intorno al magazzino, ma sospetto che altri siano in agguato negli edifici vicini per prenderci in trappola.  
\- Probabile.  
\- Ho chiesto a Much e Little John di creare un diversivo, ma non dobbiamo contarci troppo, lo sceriffo potrebbe aver istruito i soldati a non lasciarsi distrarre.  
\- Possibile anche questo. Hai già una qualche idea di come agire?  
\- Tranquillo, ho un piano.  
\- No non ce l'hai.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Vero. Ma ce la caveremo in qualche modo, fidati.  
\- Se non lo facessi, non sarei qui.  
  
Marian bussò timidamente alla porta della stanza di Guy e sospirò quando capì che non avrebbe ricevuto alcuna risposta.  
Era ancora angosciata per quello che era successo nel pomeriggio, ma si era resa conto di aver reagito in modo esagerato e di essere stata ingiusta nei confronti di Guy.  
Pensare allo schiaffo che gli aveva dato e alle parole che gli aveva rivolto subito dopo la faceva arrossire di vergogna. Si sentiva in colpa, aveva parlato lasciandosi trascinare dalle proprie emozioni, ma aveva finito solo per ferirlo ancora una volta.  
Come aveva potuto rivolgersi con tanto disprezzo alla persona che amava? Non poteva biasimarlo se ora non voleva parlarle.  
Bussò ancora una volta, un po' più forte.  
\- Guy? Per favore rispondimi...  
Marian lasciò su una panchetta il vassoio che aveva portato con sé e sedette a terra, appoggiandosi alla porta con la schiena.  
Non era la prima volta che Gisborne la chiudeva fuori da una porta, rifiutandosi di parlarle, ma mentre in passato lo aveva fatto per proteggerla da se stesso, ora era semplicemente offeso e ferito e aveva tutte le ragioni per esserlo.  
Marian avrebbe preferito sentirlo gridare contro di lei piuttosto che doversi scontrare contro quel silenzio gelido.  
\- Mi dispiace. - Disse, scoppiando a piangere. - Mi dispiace tanto. Non avrei mai dovuto parlarti in quel modo... Io ti amo, Guy, voglio passare il resto della mia vita al tuo fianco e se vuoi avere il diritto di dirmi cosa devo fare non devi fare altro che chiedermelo perché ti risponderò di sì. Ti prego, apri questa porta e dimmi che lo vuoi anche tu.  
Dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, Marian si sarebbe aspettata una reazione da parte di Guy, almeno una piccola apertura per discutere o chiarire i loro sentimenti, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
La ragazza non poteva immaginare di aver parlato a una stanza vuota e pensò che stavolta Guy doveva essere davvero in collera con lei e che forse era riuscita a rovinare tutto anche con lui.  
Rimase a piangere per un po', poi si asciugò gli occhi e si rialzò da terra, prendendo una decisione.  
Il fatto che Gisborne non avesse reagito minimamente alla sua supplica, feriva il suo orgoglio e accendeva in lei una certa irritazione.  
Si era scusata sinceramente, gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti e gli aveva detto in modo esplicito che lo avrebbe sposato, quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto essere lui a fare la sua proposta già da molto tempo, perché continuava a ignorarla?  
Bene, si disse, se Guy non voleva parlarle e non la considerava degna della sua attenzione, lei non era tenuta a obbedirgli.  
Dopotutto, lei era ancora convinta che qualcuno dovesse agire per liberare gli uomini arrestati dallo sceriffo e se nessuno aveva il coraggio di farlo, era ora che il Guardiano Notturno tornasse in azione.  
Non aveva più il suo costume, ma non era necessario. Tornò nella sua camera, strappò una striscia di stoffa scura dal bordo di un vecchio vestito, ci fece due buchi per gli occhi e se la legò sul viso al posto della maschera, poi indossò vestiti comodi e un vecchio mantello con il cappuccio e sgattaiolò fuori di casa, uscendo dalla finestra. Prese un cavallo dalla stalla, lo sellò senza fare rumore e poi lo condusse a mano, senza montarlo finché non fu abbastanza lontana dalla casa da non essere sentita.  
Aveva sentito dire che gli uomini arrestati erano stati portati a Clun e si diresse in quella direzione, spronando il cavallo al galoppo.  
Si sentiva triste, colpevole, arrabbiata e ferita, ma non poteva evitare di provare una certa euforia mentre correva a tutta velocità nella notte, col volto nascosto: le era mancata quella sensazione, le era mancato essere il Guardiano Notturno.  
  
Robin strisciò tra le casse di provviste fino a raggiungere la finestra e sbirciò fuori, seguendo con lo sguardo i movimenti delle guardie lungo la strada, poi tornò da Gisborne.  
I due uomini erano penetrati all'interno del magazzino della taverna e si erano nascosti tra barili e casse di viveri perché dalla finestra di quell'edificio era possibile avere una buona visuale del capannone dove erano stati imprigionati gli uomini.  
\- Non entreremo da lì, la porta è troppo ben sorvegliata... Cosa stai facendo? - Chiese Robin, notando che Guy stava frugando tra gli scaffali allineati lungo le pareti del magazzino.  
\- Dovremo aspettare il cambio del turno, quella sarà l'occasione per passare senza essere notati. E visto che abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo sto cercando qualcosa da mangiare.  
Robin lo guardò, incredulo.  
\- Stiamo per rischiare la vita e tu pensi al cibo?  
\- Ho fame. Per discutere con Marian ho saltato la cena e comunque in questa taverna sono in debito con me di un pasto decente. Ah. Ho trovato del formaggio, ne vuoi?  
\- Tu non sei del tutto normale, lo sai, vero? - Disse Robin, sorridendo, ma accettò il cibo e sedette accanto a Guy per mangiarlo.  
\- Se lo fossi non sarei qui a rischiare tutto per salvare gente che nella migliore delle ipotesi mi odia, no?  
Robin sorrise e gli mise in mano qualcosa che poco prima aveva preso da un barile.  
\- Tieni, ti sei meritato una delle tue stupide mele.  
Guy addentò il frutto con aria divertita.  
\- Lo avresti mai immaginato, Hood?  
\- Cosa?  
Gisborne fece un gesto vago con la mano.  
\- Tutto questo. Io e te che combattiamo insieme, ci avresti mai creduto solo pochi mesi fa?  
\- Avrei dato del pazzo a chi avesse suggerito un'ipotesi del genere. Ma devo essere diventato matto anche io perché non mi sembra più così assurdo.  
Guy recuperò dei boccali vuoti da uno degli scaffali, li riempì col vino di una delle botti e ne passò uno a Robin Hood.  
\- Brindiamo alla follia allora.  
\- Per una volta sono d'accordo con te. Anche se a questo punto non so se dovremmo temere di più di essere scoperti dalle guardie dello sceriffo o dai proprietari della taverna.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Se lo meritano, l'ultima volta che sono stato qui mi hanno sputato nel piatto e non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa possano aver fatto con il vino.  
Robin lo guardò, scrollando la testa con aria divertita, poi entrambi tornarono seri nel sentire del trambusto all'esterno dell'edificio.  
Guy tornò a coprirsi il volto ed entrambi si avvicinarono alla finestra per guardare fuori: tre guardie erano rimaste davanti alla porta, ma le altre stavano correndo lungo la strada per raggiungere il retro del capanno.  
\- Prendetelo! - Gridò un soldato. - È il Guardiano Notturno!  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, pensando di essere stati avvistati, ma i soldati passarono sotto la loro finestra senza alzare gli occhi.  
Dagli edifici vicini, come avevano immaginato, spuntarono fuori altre guardie e Guy ansimò quando si accorse che tutti quei soldati stavano inseguendo una sola persona, dal volto nascosto sotto il cappuccio di un mantello grigio.  
\- Marian! - Esclamò Guy e Robin si voltò a guardarlo, allibito.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Quello è il mantello che mi ha dato Tuck, lo avevo lasciato a Locksley. Deve averlo preso Marian... Deve aver pensato che io non avrei fatto nulla per aiutare quegli uomini e allora ha deciso di farlo lei!  
Guy fece per saltare dalla finestra e raggiungere la ragazza, ma Robin lo bloccò.  
\- Aspetta! Non puoi andare lì alla cieca oppure vi farete ammazzare entrambi!  
\- Lasciami subito! Devo proteggerla!  
\- Non ti ho detto di non farlo, ma calmati e ragiona. Guarda, si è rifugiata in quella stalla e si è chiusa dentro, abbiamo un po' di tempo e io ho un piano.  
\- Uno dei tuoi, Hood?  
Robin gli strinse una spalla in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Di solito funzionano, no? - Disse in tono gentile. - Ora ascoltami e fidati di me.  
Guy annuì debolmente e Robin proseguì.  
\- Conosco quella stalla, sul retro ci sono delle assi allentate e a volte i giovani di Clun passano da lì per portarci le ragazze. Se riesci a entrare da quel passaggio, puoi far uscire Marian e portarla via senza che i soldati vi vedano.  
Robin gli spiegò come trovare il varco nascosto e Guy lo fissò con aria scettica.  
\- I giovani di Clun, eh? Conosci troppi dettagli per averlo solo sentito dire.  
Il fuorilegge sorrise con aria innocente.  
\- Ora vai. Non farti scoprire perché non potrò venire a salvarvi subito.  
\- Cosa hai intenzione di fare?  
\- Liberare i prigionieri, no?  
\- Hai un piano?  
\- Lo troverò.  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Tipico. Non farti ammazzare, Hood.  
\- Nemmeno tu.  
Gisborne scivolò fuori dalla porta posteriore del magazzino per arrivare al retro della stalla passando attraverso i vicoli, mentre Robin prese l'arco e lo mise a tracolla, estrasse la spada e saltò giù dalla finestra, preparandosi ad affrontare i tre soldati rimasti di guardia.


	26. A Stable for Two

_Sono morto. Stavolta sono morto._  
Allan spronò il cavallo, cavalcando verso Clun più velocemente di quanto non avesse mai fatto in vita sua.  
Marian era sparita e Allan era assolutamente certo che la ragazza fosse andata in cerca di guai e altrettanto sicuro che li avrebbe trovati.  
Dopo una cena consumata in un silenzio imbarazzante, Allan aveva visto la ragazza salire al piano di sopra con aria abbattuta. Notando che aveva le guance rigate di lacrime, il giovane aveva deciso di non seguirla per permetterle di sfogare la sua tristezza senza testimoni inopportuni.  
Più tardi Allan aveva salito le scale e aveva bussato alla porta della sua stanza per vedere come stava, ma non aveva risposto nessuno. Un po' preoccupato, aveva provato a girare la maniglia e la porta si era aperta, rivelando una stanza deserta.  
In quel momento la preoccupazione di Allan si era trasformata in orrore.  
 _Se dovesse succederle qualcosa, Giz mi ucciderà. Dovevo solo tenerla d'occhio, non era così difficile no?_  
  
Guy si guardò intorno per accertarsi che il vicolo fosse deserto e si avvicinò in fretta alla parete posteriore della stalla, iniziando a tastare le tavole per trovare quelle allentate descritte da Robin e pregando che a nessuno fosse venuto in mente di ripararle.  
Finalmente sentì la parete che cedeva sotto le sue mani e osservò il varco che era riuscito ad aprire: era più stretto e basso di quanto avesse pensato e valutò che per riuscire a passare avrebbe dovuto stendersi a terra e strisciare nell'apertura.  
Non perse tempo, i soldati di guardia potevano pattugliare il vicolo da un momento all'altro.  
Guy si gettò a terra ed entrò a fatica in quel passaggio, ritrovandosi a strisciare sul pavimento lurido della stalla.  
 _Bel posto in cui portare le ragazze, Robin, complimenti. Rotolarsi nel letame è così romantico…_  
Si rialzò da terra in fretta, ma rimase nascosto nel box del cavallo in cui era spuntato. L'animale non sembrava fare caso a lui e Guy iniziò a guardarsi attorno in cerca di Marian.  
Si spostò cautamente, uscendo dal box e un attimo dopo fu costretto a chinarsi di scatto per evitare di essere colpito da un bastone diretto alla sua testa.  
Saltò di lato e si girò a guardare la ragazza, concedendosi un breve sorriso nel vedere che stava impugnando una scopa di saggina come un'arma e che era pronta a combattere.  
Ora che l'aveva trovata, doveva riuscire a salvarla e, come nel caso di Meg, Guy aveva l'impressione che anche Marian non gli avrebbe reso le cose facili.  
La ragazza si avventò su di lui, decisa a smascherare quel falso Guardiano Notturno e Guy afferrò una pala, alzandola davanti a sé per parare il colpo con il manico.  
Il bastone di Marian rimbalzò indietro e la ragazza lo fece roteare per provare di nuovo a colpire l'avversario, ma ancora una volta l'altro Guardiano Notturno riuscì a bloccare il colpo.  
Fecero entrambi un balzo indietro e si studiarono a vicenda, cercando di capire in anticipo quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa.  
Guy osservò Marian, la sua fierezza e la sua grazia a malapena celate dalla benda che le copriva il viso e dal mantello, e si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé.  
 _È anche per questo che ti amo..._  
La ragazza scattò in avanti nel tentativo di colpirlo alla testa e Guy rotolò di lato, allungando una gamba per cercare di colpirla alle caviglie con un calcio, ma Marian riuscì a evitarlo facendo un salto all'indietro e atterrando agilmente in piedi. Gisborne corse verso di lei per attaccarla di nuovo, preparato a una sua reazione e deciso a immobilizzarla e a trascinarla fuori da quella stalla.  
Se non ci fossero stati gli uomini dello sceriffo in agguato, Guy avrebbe trovato piuttosto divertente quel combattimento e non avrebbe avuto tanta fretta di concluderlo, ma sapeva di doversi sbrigare, sia per il bene di Marian che per quello di Robin.  
  
Robin Hood trascinò i corpi privi di sensi delle guardie all'interno del magazzino per non farli notare ad eventuali soldati di pattuglia e poi si inoltrò a sua volta nel capannone.  
Gli uomini arrestati nei villaggi erano incatenati tra loro ed erano stesi a terra. Molti dormivano, stremati dalla fatica e dalla paura, ma altri gemevano di terrore oppure pregavano a bassa voce, in cerca di coraggio o di speranza. Tra loro c'erano anche bambini e adolescenti tremanti di paura.  
Robin si avvicinò a uno degli uomini svegli e gli fece segno di non fare rumore.  
\- Sono qui per liberarvi, ma mi servirà anche la vostra collaborazione. - Sussurrò, iniziando a trafficare con la punta di un coltello sulla serratura delle manette dell'uomo. - Se qualcuno di voi è in grado di aprire queste catene lo faccia e poi aiuti gli altri.  
\- Ma dopo che faremo? Ci sono soldati armati lì fuori!  
\- Ci uccideranno tutti!  
Robin alzò le mani per dir loro di tacere.  
\- Usciremo di qui a gruppi di due o tre alla volta e ogni gruppo prenderà una direzione diversa. Io e i miei uomini penseremo a distrarre i soldati, ma non dovrete tornare a casa, nascondetevi nella foresta. Ma ora pensiamo a fuggire.  
  
Little John e Much videro il cavallo che si avvicinava al galoppo e si misero in mezzo alla strada per intercettarlo.  
\- Allan! - Gridò Much, riconoscendo il giovane. - Che ci fai qui?  
\- Dove sono Robin e Giz?  
\- Nel villaggio, Robin ci farà un segnale quando avranno bisogno di un diversivo. Ma tu non dovresti essere a Locksley? Gisborne ha detto...  
\- Marian è sparita! Credo che sia venuta qui per cercare di liberare i prigionieri da sola, l'avete vista passare?  
\- No, ma c'è anche l'altra strada.  
\- Devo cercarla, o almeno avvisare Giz.  
Little John lo fermò afferrando le redini del suo cavallo.  
\- No.  
\- No?  
\- Non mi fido di Gisborne, ma Robin sì a quanto pare. Conta su di lui per questa missione, se vai a dirgli che Marian è sparita, lascerà Robin da solo e lo metterà in pericolo.  
Allan lo guardò, incredulo.  
\- E vorresti abbandonare Marian al suo destino? Se le dovesse succedere qualcosa, non oso pensare alla reazione di Giz.  
\- Andremo noi tre a cercarla. - Disse Little John e Much approvò, annuendo.  
\- Va bene. - Disse Allan, scendendo da cavallo per legare l'animale fuori dal villaggio. - Andiamo.  
  
Guy scambiò altri colpi con Marian e alla fine riuscì a farle volare via di mano la scopa con cui la ragazza si stava difendendo. Gisborne si avvicinò a lei, preparandosi a immobilizzarla per portarla fuori dalla stalla.  
Se fosse stato necessario, era pronto a tramortirla per trascinarla via da lì, ma sperava di non esserci costretto, odiava l'idea di colpirla seppure a fin di bene.  
Capì dal suo sguardo che Marian non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi e con un sospiro si preparò ad attaccarla, ma non ne ebbe il tempo perché in quel momento le porte della stalla cedettero sotto i colpi dei soldati e si spalancarono di colpo.  
Con un salto, Gisborne si gettò addosso a Marian e la trascinò a terra con sé, gettandosi insieme a lei in un mucchio di paglia per nascondersi allo sguardo dei soldati.  
La schiacciò a terra col proprio corpo per non farla muovere e le fece segno di restare in silenzio, sperando che non si ribellasse, poi rimase immobile e trattenne il respiro, sperando che il nascondiglio offerto dalla paglia fosse sufficiente a nasconderli alla vista delle guardie dello sceriffo.  
Marian sentì che l'impostore che si spacciava per Guardiano Notturno si era immobilizzato, cercando di respirare il meno possibile e si trovò a imitarlo suo malgrado. Anche volendo avrebbe faticato a respirare normalmente perché il peso dello sconosciuto le schiacciava il petto, ma il timore di essere scoperta dai soldati era un ulteriore incentivo a restare in silenzio.  
Marian si diede della sciocca.  
Quando si era trovata di fronte il falso Guardiano Notturno si era dimenticata degli uomini che le davano la caccia e si era concentrata solo sul suo desiderio di smascherarlo, ma ora era terrorizzata al pensiero che gli uomini dello sceriffo potessero catturarla.  
Se l'avessero presa non sarebbe morta solo lei, ma avrebbe condannato a una brutta fine anche suo padre e Guy, offrendo allo sceriffo il pretesto per vendicarsi.  
Solo in quel momento riuscì a rendersi davvero conto del senso delle parole di Guy, del motivo per cui Gisborne aveva perso la calma gridandole contro.  
Lo aveva accusato di non preoccuparsi dei prigionieri, ma solo ora capiva che Guy era semplicemente stato consapevole del pericolo sin dall'inizio.  
Lei aveva agito d'impulso e cosa aveva risolto? Non era riuscita a liberare gli uomini dei villaggi e aveva messo in pericolo tutti loro.  
Le veniva da piangere, ma si costrinse a ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Anche se aveva paura doveva sforzarsi di restare lucida ed essere pronta a sfruttare anche la minima occasione per fuggire.  
Si chiese che intenzioni avesse l'impostore: aveva lottato contro di lei, ma quando le porte della stalla avevano ceduto l'aveva trascinata al riparo e ora le stava facendo scudo col proprio corpo.  
Erano talmente vicini che il viso di Marian era premuto contro il torace di quell'uomo e la giovane poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore, accelerato quanto il suo. Si sentì improvvisamente fin troppo consapevole di quella vicinanza forzata e fu felice di essere al buio e di avere il volto coperto altrimenti il rossore che sentiva sulle guance sarebbe stato sin troppo evidente.  
Uno dei soldati entrati nella stalla inciampò in un secchio e il rumore improvviso fece sussultare sia Marian che il falso Guardiano Notturno. Involontariamente la ragazza si aggrappò al mantello dello sconosciuto, tremando per la tensione.  
  
Robin si affacciò sulla porta del magazzino, facendo segno di restare indietro ai prigionieri che, alle sue spalle, si accalcavano per uscire. Tese l'arco e scagliò verso l'alto una freccia fiammeggiante.  
Qualche strada più in là, Much notò il segnale e lo indicò ad Allan e Little John.  
\- Guardate, Robin ha bisogno di noi!  
I tre uomini si affrettarono ad aprire stalle e recinti e a sciogliere i cavalli, colpendoli con le mani sui fianchi per farli partire al galoppo per le strade del villaggio, poi corsero anche loro verso il punto da dove avevano visto partire la freccia.  
Videro alcuni soldati che cercavano di fermare i cavalli imbizzarriti senza fare caso ai gruppetti di contadini che uscivano dal magazzino e sparivano tra le case, facendo perdere le loro tracce.  
Allan, Much e Little John si avvicinarono a Robin per aiutarlo a far allontanare anche gli ultimi uomini.  
\- Robin, abbiamo un problema. - Disse Allan, non appena l'ultimo gruppo di prigionieri fu fuggito.  
\- Marian, immagino. Si è rifugiata in quella stalla e Guy è andato a cercare di portarla via da lì.  
\- Allora spero che ci sia già riuscito perché in caso contrario abbiamo un problema. Guardate!  
Allan indicò i soldati che si stavano avvicinando all'edificio con le torce in mano.  
  
Guy attese che i soldati si fossero inoltrati nella stalla prima di muoversi. Sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che riuscissero a trovarli e vedeva che quegli uomini stavano affondando le loro spade nei mucchi di paglia e nelle balle di fieno per cercare di scovare il Guardiano Notturno.  
Fece segno alla ragazza di non muoversi, si alzò in piedi senza fare rumore e impugnò l'arco.  
Lasciò partire una freccia e ne incoccò subito un'altra, trafiggendo due soldati prima ancora che potessero accorgersi della sua presenza.  
Gli altri si voltarono e cercarono di attaccarlo, ma Guy ne colpì altri due e i restanti decisero che era più saggio ritirarsi per il momento e corsero fuori dalla porta.  
Guy fece segno a Marian di spostarsi verso il retro della stalla, ma la ragazza scosse la testa e allora Gisborne la afferrò per un braccio e la tirò in piedi di peso, gettandola con una spinta all'interno del box dove si apriva il varco. Guardò la porta della stalla per valutare se avrebbe avuto il tempo di entrare anche lui nel box del cavallo per fuggire insieme a Marian, ma non appena aveva distolto lo sguardo, una freccia gli era passata accanto sibilando e lui era tornato a tendere l'arco per far arretrare i soldati.  
Se avesse cercato di scappare lo avrebbero raggiunto in pochi attimi e ucciso colpendolo alle spalle, poteva solo restare a difendere la porta e sperare che Marian avesse abbastanza buon senso da fuggire da sola. Si riparò dietro una balla di fieno e tenne di mira la porta.  
Almeno, pensò, i soldati pensavano che ci fosse un solo Guardiano Notturno nella stalla, finché continuavano a concentrare la loro attenzione su di lui, Marian sarebbe passata inosservata. Anche se lo avessero ucciso, nessuno avrebbe continuato a cercare e la ragazza si sarebbe salvata.  
Guy fece un respiro profondo e si chiese perché i soldati non continuassero ad attaccare.  
Poi vide il fumo.  



	27. Trough the Fire

Marian si rialzò da terra e si affacciò cautamente al cancello del box in cui era stata spinta dal falso Guardiano Notturno: l'uomo era in piedi al centro della stalla, riparato solo da alcune balle di fieno e teneva sotto tiro i soldati che cercavano di entrare nell'edificio.  
Pensò che avrebbe dovuto cercare un modo di fuggire finché ne aveva l'occasione, ma non si mosse e rimase a fissare l'impostore. Chiunque fosse, doveva ammettere che aveva coraggio ad affrontare in quel modo i nemici ed era anche piuttosto abile con l'arco, non come Robin ovviamente, ma nemmeno troppo distante da lui.  
Un crepitio inquietante la fece trasalire, portandole alla mente il ricordo terribile dell'incendio di Knighton Hall e Marian vide le fiamme che avevano attaccato la stalla in più punti. L'aria aveva iniziato a riempirsi di fumo e i cavalli scalpitavano in preda al panico.  
Marian aprì il cancello del box e si appiattì contro il recinto per evitare di essere calpestata dall'animale in fuga e, quando tornò a guardare, un muro di fuoco la separava dall'altro Guardiano Notturno.  
Si guardò intorno in preda al panico e gridò quando una mano le toccò una spalla da dietro.  
\- Calma, sono io! Vieni, presto!  
\- Allan! - Marian si voltò a guardare il giovane, incredula. - Come...  
\- C'è un passaggio, sbrigati prima che crolli tutto.  
La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo alla stalla invasa dalle fiamme.  
\- Quell'uomo è intrappolato... - Disse, esitando, ma Allan scosse la testa e le strinse un polso, tirandola verso il varco nella parete.  
\- Noi non possiamo fare nulla, vieni.  
\- Ma morirà!  
\- Ad aiutarlo ci penserà Robin Hood.  
\- È qui?  
\- Ha liberato i prigionieri. Andiamo, non c'è tempo!  
Allan la trascinò e Marian lo seguì, troppo agitata per resistergli. Lasciò che Allan la spingesse a terra aiutandola a infilarsi nella stretta apertura, mentre altre mani la afferrarono dall'esterno e la tirarono per aiutarla a passare.  
Little John la aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, mentre Much teneva le assi della parete scostate perché Allan potesse strisciare fuori più agevolmente.  
Rimasero a guardare per qualche secondo la stalla in fiamme, poi Allan si rivolse ai due fuorilegge.  
\- Riportatela a Locksley prima che qualcuno la riconosca.  
\- Tu non vieni? - Chiese Marian.  
\- Non con te vestita così. Se qualcuno mi vedesse insieme al Guardiano Notturno capirebbe subito la tua vera identità. Tornerò da un'altra strada. Ora sbrigatevi prima che tornino i soldati!  
Much e Little John corsero via, trascinando Marian in mezzo a loro e non appena furono lontani, Allan fece il giro dell'edificio per raggiungere l'ingresso della stalla.  
  
Guy guardò con orrore le fiamme che lo avevano circondato. L'incendio appiccato dai soldati era divampato incredibilmente in fretta, alimentato dalla paglia secca e dal fieno.  
Sentiva i cavalli che nitrivano disperatamente, terrorizzati. Uno di essi gli passò accanto al galoppo e lo urtò, facendolo cadere a terra e quando Guy riuscì a rialzarsi, si rese conto con orrore che la caduta lo aveva disorientato e che in mezzo al fumo non riusciva a vedere dove fosse la porta.  
Se lo avesse saputo avrebbe tentato di uscire a costo di essere colpito dalle frecce dei soldati, la sola idea di morire bruciato lo terrorizzava.  
Ritraendosi dalle fiamme trovò un secchio ancora pieno d'acqua e se lo rovesciò addosso, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che non sarebbe servito a molto e che in quel modo avrebbe rimandato l'inevitabile solo di pochi minuti.  
Si rannicchiò a terra coprendosi il volto con le mani e chiuse gli occhi, tremando, convinto che ormai non aveva speranze di salvarsi, quando sentì una voce che lo chiamava in mezzo al fragore dell'incendio.  
\- Guy! Dove sei?! Rispondi! Gisborne!  
\- Hood? - Sussurrò Guy, incredulo, poi gridò il nome del fuorilegge. - Hood! Sono qui! Aiutami!  
Un attimo dopo Robin Hood spuntò tra le fiamme, avvolto in una coperta bagnata e porse una mano a Gisborne per aiutarlo a rialzarsi da terra e a rifugiarsi sotto la coperta insieme a lui.  
\- Ce la fai? - Chiese Robin. - Dovremo attraversare le fiamme.  
Guy non riuscì a rispondere e si limitò ad annuire. Non era certo di avere il coraggio di affrontare il fuoco, ma del resto non aveva molta scelta e se avesse esitato anche Robin sarebbe morto insieme a lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che fosse Robin a guidarlo attraverso il muro di fiamme.  
\- Giz! Robin! Da questa parte!  
Allan corse verso di loro non appena li vide apparire in mezzo al fumo e li aiutò a raggiungere la porta e a uscire all'aperto.  
I soldati dello sceriffo non erano più davanti alla stalla, non appena si erano resi conto di aver appiccato un incendio che avrebbe potuto distruggere l'intero villaggio si erano eclissati per non essere accusati. In compenso gli abitanti di Clun stavano accorrendo con secchi e pale per buttare terra sulle fiamme.  
Allan trascinò Guy e Robin verso un carro carico di frutta e verdura che era fermo poco lontano da lì e li fece salire in mezzo agli ortaggi, poi si mise a cassetta e usò le redini per far muovere il cavallo e allontanarsi da Clun il prima possibile.  
  
Robin riaprì gli occhi con un sussulto. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver perso i sensi non appena Allan li aveva aiutati a salire sul carro, ma doveva essere successo perché l'aria della notte era fresca e ormai dovevano essere abbastanza lontani da Clun per non sentire l'odore di bruciato.  
Gisborne era steso accanto a lui e gli stringeva ancora la mano con tanta forza da avergli intorpidito le dita.  
\- Guy? Sei ferito? - Chiese a bassa voce. Gisborne aprì gli occhi per un attimo e Robin vide che erano pieni di lacrime, poi Guy tornò a richiuderli, scosse la testa e nascose il viso contro il braccio di Robin, senza riuscire a smettere di tremare.  
Allan si voltò a guardarli per un attimo, come aveva continuato a fare ogni pochi minuti da quando erano usciti da Clun e ancora una volta decise di lasciarli tranquilli. Non sembravano aver subito danni seri ed era normale che fossero entrambi sconvolti dopo essere scampati per un pelo a una morte orribile.  
Proseguirono in silenzio per un po', poi Allan portò il carro lungo un sentiero appena visibile e lo fermò accanto al vecchio granaio abbandonato dove a volte nascondeva il cavallo di Gisborne quando lo scambiava con quello più anonimo del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Ehi, Giz. Prima di tornare a Locksley devi togliere quel costume. Aspettami qui, vado a recuperare i tuoi abiti dalle bisacce del cavallo. Non ci metterò molto.  
Guy si alzò a sedere, guardandolo con aria confusa, come se si fosse appena svegliato nel mezzo di qualche incubo, poi annuì.  
\- Va bene, grazie Allan. - Disse in tono sommesso, poi, non appena Allan si fu allontanato, Guy si voltò a guardare Robin. - Credo che la lista con i motivi che ho per esserti grato si sia allungata ancora di un bel pezzo.  
Il fuorilegge sorrise debolmente.  
\- Direi di sì.  
\- Non sarei riuscito a uscire da solo... - Ammise Guy, poi si prese la testa tra le mani con aria sconsolata. - Che modo orribile di morire... Se penso a quello che ho fatto... a come sono morti per colpa mia...  
Guy si era interrotto con un brivido, ma Robin sapeva benissimo a cosa stava pensando perché anche lui non riusciva a distogliere la mente dal giorno terribile in cui erano diventati entrambi orfani.  
\- Non li hai uccisi tu.  
\- Sì invece. Ho spinto mio padre a tornare e poi l'incendio è iniziato per colpa mia. Ho portato questo peso da allora e lo porterò per sempre.  
Robin sospirò.  
\- Allora non è solo colpa tua. Io ho dato l'allarme, se mio padre era lì è solo a causa mia.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Fratelli anche nella colpa, allora?  
Robin gli restituì un sorriso triste.  
\- Nel bene e nel male.  
  
Allan prese il costume da Guardiano Notturno dalle mani di Guy e lo osservò con aria critica prima di piegarlo e nasconderlo all'interno dell'albero cavo.  
\- Immagino che dovrò trovare il tempo di lavarlo. - Commentò con un sorrisetto divertito.  
\- Ho dovuto strisciare a terra in una stalla tenuta decisamente male, lottare con Marian e passare attraverso un incendio, cosa pretendi? - Chiese Guy e Allan si rallegrò nel vedere che sembrava essersi un po' ripreso.  
\- Ehi, Giz, cosa dirai a Marian?  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Se io mi sono accorto della sua assenza e sono andato a cercarla, sembrerà decisamente strano che tu invece non ti sia mosso da Locksley. Per come sono andate le cose non puoi semplicemente rientrare dalla finestra e uscire dalla tua stanza come se niente fosse.  
\- Allora rientrerò dalla porta e diremo una parte della verità: mi hai avvisato, sono venuto a Clun a cercarla senza riuscire a trovarla, poi tu mi hai detto che gli uomini di Hood la hanno riportata a Locksley e allora sono tornato indietro.  
\- E questo spiegherebbe anche la tua agitazione. Scusa Giz, ma si vede che sei sconvolto.  
\- L'unico problema è la porta della mia stanza, è ancora chiusa dall'interno...  
Robin fece un sorrisetto divertito.  
\- A quella ci penso io.  
  
Marian tenne la testa china, ma alzò lo sguardo per seguire i movimenti di suo padre che camminava avanti e in dietro per la sala. Sir Edward era furioso e la ragazza ricordava solo poche volte in cui lo aveva visto tanto in collera. Di sicuro non lo era mai stato nei suoi confronti.  
\- Quello che hai fatto è inaccettabile! Almeno ti rendi conto di quanto sei stata sciocca e irresponsabile?  
Marian rimase in silenzio. Normalmente non avrebbe accettato di essere rimproverata come una bambina disobbediente, il suo orgoglio si sarebbe ribellato, ma in quel momento lei sentiva di essere stata molto stupida e molto infantile e non avrebbe potuto ribattere in alcun modo ai rimproveri del padre.  
\- Ti avevo proibito esplicitamente di prendere qualsiasi tipo di iniziativa... - Continuò Sir Edward, ma il suo discorso fu interrotto dalla porta che veniva spalancata.  
\- Guy! - Esclamò Marian scattando in piedi per corrergli incontro. Si gettò tra le sue braccia e Guy la strinse a sé per un attimo, prima di staccarsi da lei facendo un passo indietro.  
Marian lo guardò, sorpresa da quella brusca separazione, e vide che Gisborne sembrava turbato.  
\- Guy? Dove sei stato? - Chiese, notando in quel momento che era arrivato dalla porta di casa e non dal piano superiore.  
\- A Clun. A cercare te. - Disse Guy, in tono di accusa e la ragazza abbassò lo sguardo con aria colpevole.  
\- Io volevo solo...  
\- Liberare i prigionieri? Da sola e senza un piano? Quando tutti noi ti avevamo detto che non potevamo fare nulla?  
\- Ma sarebbero morti nelle miniere...  
\- Hai così poca fiducia in noi, Marian? Se fosse stato possibile aiutarli in qualche modo, pensi che non lo avrei fatto? Mi reputi tanto codardo?  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Credevo...  
\- No! Io credevo che tu fossi morta! Hai la più pallida idea di come mi sono sentito quando ho scoperto che il Guardiano Notturno era intrappolato in una stalla in fiamme? Potevi morire, te ne rendi conto?!  
Guy si fermò, troppo agitato per proseguire e fu Allan a continuare per lui.  
\- Poteva morire anche Giz. Se non lo avessi trovato in tempo per dirgli che eri salva, sarebbe entrato lì dentro per cercarti. E se ti avessero catturata, lo sceriffo avrebbe impiccato te e noi ti avremmo fatto compagnia sulla forca come tuoi complici.  
\- Mi dispiace... Mi dispiace così tanto... - Sussurrò Marian, poi scoppiò a piangere e corse su per le scale per andare a rifugiarsi nella sua camera.  
Guy la raggiunse davanti alla porta e la fermò abbracciandola da dietro e stringendola a sé. Le baciò i capelli e per un po' si limitò a tenerla stretta senza dire nulla, poi Marian si girò tra le sue braccia e gli appoggiò il viso sul petto senza smettere di piangere.  
Guy le asciugò le lacrime con la mano, soffermandosi ad accarezzarle la guancia.  
\- Scusa. - Singhiozzò Marian e Gisborne le sfiorò le labbra con un dito.  
\- Non è necessario, non sono in collera con te. - Fece un respiro profondo e Marian si accorse che anche lui aveva gli occhi lucidi. - Ho solo avuto paura di poterti perdere. Ti prego, promettimi che non farai più nulla del genere. Promettilo. Non so cosa farei se dovesse succederti qualcosa...  
Guy la strinse più forte e Marian alzò il viso per baciarlo.  
Il terrore di quella notte, i segreti, l'angoscia e il peso dei ricordi passati sembrarono allontanarsi dal cuore di Guy nel momento stesso in cui le sue labbra toccarono quelle di Marian.  
Gisborne sapeva che sarebbero sicuramente tornati, ma non importava: lui e Marian erano vivi ed erano insieme, il resto poteva aspettare.  
Fu solo più tardi, dopo che entrambi si erano ritirati nelle rispettive camere per cercare di riposare un po' dopo quella notte faticosa, che Guy si rese conto che Marian non gli aveva fatto alcuna promessa.  
Gisborne sospirò.  
Di sicuro quella ragazza avrebbe finito per mettersi di nuovo nei guai, prima o poi.  
Ma non importava, pensò Guy con un sorriso, lui era pronto a salvarla ogni volta.  



	28. A Secret from the Past

Marian fermò il cavallo e attese che Guy la raggiungesse, poi rimise l'animale al trotto e sorrise.  
\- Non dovresti lasciarmi vincere apposta. Non con un distacco tanto evidente almeno.  
Gisborne si spolverò una manica della giacca con la mano.  
\- Non ti ho lasciato vincere, sono caduto.  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Ti sei fatto male?  
\- Solo all'orgoglio. Il cespuglio che ho cercato di saltare ha attutito la caduta.  
Marian si sporse dalla sella e allungò una mano per togliergli una foglia dai capelli.  
\- L'importante è che tu stia bene.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non mi sono fatto niente. Ma sarà meglio che faccia controllare i ferri del cavallo quando arriveremo a Nottingham, non si era mai impuntato così.  
\- Fermiamoci per qualche minuto. - Propose Marian, non del tutto convinta dalle rassicurazioni di Guy. - Guarda, possiamo sederci all'ombra di quell'albero, così aspetteremo che mio padre e Allan ci raggiungano.  
Gisborne accettò la sua proposta e smontò da cavallo. Sapeva benissimo di non essersi fatto male nella caduta, ma lo commuoveva vedere che Marian era preoccupata per lui e non gli costava nulla assecondarla per farla stare tranquilla.  
La ragazza stese a terra il mantello e fece cenno a Guy di sedersi, poi si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso per controllare che non fosse ferito. Prese un fazzoletto per pulire le tracce di terriccio che gli erano rimaste attaccate a una guancia e gli tolse qualche altra fogliolina dai capelli, indugiando con le dita per sfiorargli il capo in cerca di ferite nascoste.  
\- Hai sbattuto la testa quando sei caduto?  
\- No. Ma forse ho un graffio qui.  
Guy indicò un punto a lato della bocca e Marian si chinò su di lui per guardare.  
\- Non mi sembra. Ti fa male? - Chiese la ragazza, avvicinandosi ancora e Guy ne approfittò per baciarla, poi le sorrise con aria innocente.  
\- Allora devo essermi sbagliato.  
La ragazza rise, scuotendo la testa con finta rassegnazione.  
\- Sei tremendo, Guy.  
\- Stai dicendo che ti dispiace?  
Marian gli sorrise.  
\- Forse hai davvero un graffio lì... Fammi controllare meglio.  
  
Allan si era un po' preoccupato vedendo i cavalli di Guy e Marian fermi al lato della strada, ma si era tranquillizzato quando li aveva visti seduti all'ombra di un albero, completamente persi in un mondo tutto loro.  
Gisborne era seduto con la schiena appoggiata al tronco, sorrideva e stava dicendo qualcosa, mentre Marian era accoccolata a terra accanto a lui con gli occhi fissi sul suo viso e concentrata sulle sue parole.  
Allan pensò che era raro vedere un'espressione tanto serena sul volto del cavaliere nero ed era quasi dispiaciuto di rompere l'incanto con il suo arrivo.  
In quel momento Guy e Marian si accorsero del carro e smisero di parlare. Guy si alzò in piedi e porse una mano a Marian per aiutarla, poi raccolse da terra il mantello e dopo averlo scrollato per pulirlo lo rimise sulle spalle della ragazza.  
\- Ehi Giz, pensavo foste già arrivati a Nottingham.  
\- Guy è caduto da cavallo.  
Edward lo guardò.  
\- Vi siete fatto male, Sir Guy?  
\- No, ma credo che dovrò far controllare i ferri del mio cavallo, deve esserci qualcosa che non va altrimenti non si sarebbe impuntato.  
Gisborne montò in sella e si affiancò al carro, seguendone l'andatura e Marian lo imitò, restando però accanto a Guy.  
La gente avrebbe sparlato vedendoli entrare in città così vicini, ma non le importava più, non avrebbe permesso alle maldicenze di rovinare una giornata iniziata in modo tanto sereno.  
Dopo la discussione di qualche settimana prima, non c'erano stati altri motivi di contrasto tra loro e Guy sembrava aver dimenticato completamente sia lo schiaffo che le cattiverie che gli aveva detto, ma Marian si chiedeva anche perché non avesse mai accennato alle parole che gli aveva rivolto attraverso la porta chiusa.  
Praticamente gli aveva chiesto di sposarla, non avrebbe dovuto ignorare le sue parole in quel modo.  
Decise di allontanare quel pensiero fastidioso. Guy le aveva già dimostrato il suo amore in molti modi e continuava a farlo ogni giorno, doveva solo avere fiducia in lui.  
Una volta arrivati in città Marian attese che suo padre scendesse dal carro, poi affidò il proprio cavallo ad Allan. Guy invece smontò di sella e condusse il cavallo per la briglia, avrebbe cercato un maniscalco mentre Marian e Sir Edward facevano i loro acquisti al mercato.  
  
Guy sbuffò esasperato nel vedere che i clienti del maniscalco erano fuggiti nel vederlo arrivare.  
L'uomo, chiaramente irritato, fissò Gisborne con ostilità senza allentare la presa sul martello che aveva in mano.  
Guy gli mostrò il sacchetto di monete che aveva in mano e fece un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Suppongo che adesso tocchi a me.  
Il maniscalco prese i soldi con un grugnito di assenso e Guy gli disse di controllare e sistemare i ferri del cavallo, poi decise di aspettare qualche metro più in là, lontano dagli sguardi feroci dell'altro. Aveva il sospetto che se qualche altro cliente fosse scappato per causa sua, il maniscalco avrebbe finito per tirargli addosso il martello o qualcosa di altrettanto doloroso.  
Si appoggiò con la schiena a una staccionata e incrociò le braccia, osservando la gente che passava lungo la strada. La maggior parte delle persone faceva in modo di passare il più lontano possibile da lui non appena si accorgevano della sua presenza e Guy iniziò a pentirsi di non aver aspettato Allan.  
La presenza dell'amico almeno avrebbe potuto dissipare la sensazione di essere isolato dal resto del mondo, come se fosse stato un lebbroso.  
Notò una carrozza che stava passando per la strada e si chiese se si trattasse di qualche ospite dello sceriffo diretto al castello.  
Il veicolo non portava i colori o gli stemmi di nessuna famiglia nobile ed era completamente anonima, anche il cocchiere non indossava alcuna livrea, e Guy si domandò se quella semplicità fosse voluta per nascondere qualche nuovo intrigo di Vaisey.  
La carrozza si fermò davanti a lui e Guy alzò lo sguardo, incuriosito.  
Un uomo anziano aprì lo sportello e fissò Gisborne per qualche secondo.  
\- Io so chi sei. - Disse, guardandolo in faccia.  
Guy abbozzò un sorriso ironico.  
\- Difficile trovare qualcuno che non mi conosca da queste parti. Cosa volete da me? Qualcuno della vostra famiglia è morto per causa mia oppure vi ho portato via il raccolto o i soldi delle tasse?  
L'uomo inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso per quelle parole, poi puntò un dito verso Guy.  
\- Tu sei il figlio del lebbroso e della francese.  
Guy lo guardò, sorpreso che qualcuno potesse ricordarsi dei suoi genitori dopo tanto tempo, ma non riuscì a capire chi fosse. Forse lo aveva già incontrato quando era un ragazzino, ma in tal caso l'età doveva avere lasciato il segno su quell'uomo perché Guy non era in grado di riconoscerlo.  
\- Sono morti molti anni fa.  
\- Che riposino in pace. Ma il loro segreto non è affatto morto.  
Guy aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Cosa intendete? Cosa volete insinuare?  
\- Allora è vero. Non ne sei a conoscenza.  
\- Di cosa? Parlate!  
\- Questo non è il posto adatto. Sali e ti dirò ogni cosa.  
Guy esitò e lanciò uno sguardo diffidente all'uomo. Quella conversazione stava prendendo una piega sgradevole, ma lui voleva scoprire cosa avesse da dire riguardo ai suoi genitori.  
Non gli piaceva di salire sulla carrozza insieme a lui, ma in fondo non avrebbe avuto nulla da temere: l'uomo era anziano e fragile, il cocchiere poco più di un ragazzino e lui era armato e pronto a difendersi.  
Estrasse il suo pugnale ricurvo e salì sulla carrozza, sedendosi di fronte al vecchio.  
\- E ora ditemi cosa sapete dei miei genitori. - Disse minaccioso.  
L'uomo fece segno al cocchiere di ripartire, poi sorrise a Guy con aria pacifica.  
\- Dovrai aspettare.  
Gisborne lo guardò, pronto a puntargli il coltello alla gola per costringerlo a parlare, poi sussultò nel sentire una puntura sul collo.  
Si voltò di scatto e vide che il cocchiere aveva aperto una finestra nascosta nel pannello alle sue spalle e lo aveva colpito con una specie di freccetta.  
Se la strappò via dal collo e fece per attaccare l'uomo anziano, ma crollò sul sedile prima di riuscire a raggiungerlo.  
Il pugnale gli scivolò dalle dita mentre perdeva i sensi e il vecchio lo raccolse e lo appoggiò accanto a sé, continuando a fissare Guy.  
Quando fu certo che fosse profondamente addormentato, si chinò verso di lui e gli slacciò dalla vita la cintura della spada, impossessandosi anche di quell'arma, poi si mise comodo appoggiandosi con la schiena al sedile e sorrise mentre la carrozza si allontanava da Nottingham.  



	29. Missing

Robin indicò a Much la nuvoletta di polvere in lontananza.  
\- Tieniti pronto, sta arrivando un carro.  
Attesero nascosti dietro un cespuglio al margine della strada finché non scorsero la carrozza che stava arrivando. Robin sorrise: non era scortata da uomini armati, ma non era il carro di qualche contadino.  
Lui e Much uscirono allo scoperto puntando gli archi contro il cocchiere e la carrozza si fermò. Un uomo anziano si affacciò dallo sportello per vedere cosa stesse succedendo e Robin gli sorrise.  
\- Per passare dovrete lasciarci un decimo del vostro denaro. Consideratela un'offerta per aiutare i poveri. Se opporrete resistenza, ci prenderemo tutto.  
\- Chi siete?  
\- Robin Hood.  
\- Ho sentito parlare di voi, fate del bene a chi ne ha bisogno. Vi darò quello che volete, ma dovrete venire a prenderlo: le mie gambe non funzionano più come una volta e la cassetta con il denaro è troppo pesante perché possa prenderla senza aiuto.  
Robin si avvicinò cautamente, mentre Much continuava a tenere sotto tiro il cocchiere. Aprì lo sportello e guardò all'interno della carrozza: non c'era alcuna cassetta con il denaro, ma sul sedile di fronte a quello del vecchio vide Guy di Gisborne, privo di sensi e legato.  
Robin si voltò di scatto per avvisare Much, ma l'amico si era accasciato a terra, immobile e Robin sentì una puntura sul collo, poi i suoi sensi si offuscarono e cadde sul pavimento della carrozza ai piedi di Guy e dell'uomo anziano.  
Il vecchio si alzò in piedi per disarmarlo e gettò l'arco e la spada di Robin fuori dallo sportello della carrozza, poi, dopo un attimo di riflessione, buttò accanto al corpo svenuto di Much anche le armi di Gisborne. Richiuse lo sportello e la carrozza ripartì.  
L'uomo anziano guardò i due uomini addormentati di fronte a lui e si concesse un sorriso soddisfatto.  
\- Beh, Robin di Locksley, mi hai fatto risparmiare un viaggio.  
  
Marian attese accanto al carro, irritata.  
Lei ed Edward avevano finito i loro acquisti da un pezzo e ormai Guy e Allan avrebbero dovuto essere tornati, ma non si vedeva traccia di nessuno dei due.  
Marian sospirò, era praticamente certa che Allan avesse trascinato Guy alla taverna insieme a lui e quell'idea la innervosiva. Ricordava ancora con rabbia e dolore la scena che aveva visto qualche tempo prima: Guy che scendeva dal piano di sopra del locale coi vestiti in disordine e i capelli arruffati.  
Era quasi sul punto di gettare alle ortiche l'orgoglio e la dignità e andare a cercarlo in quel luogo indecoroso, quando vide arrivare Allan, trafelato.  
Il giovane tirava per la briglia il cavallo di Gisborne, ma Guy non era insieme a lui.  
\- Marian, dov'è Giz?  
La ragazza lo fissò, preoccupata.  
\- Non era con te?  
\- Non l'ho visto per tutto il giorno. L'ho cercato dal maniscalco questa mattina, ma era già andato via, allora ho pensato che mi avrebbe raggiunto per pranzare alla taverna e sono andato lì, ma non si è visto. Credevo che alla fine si fosse unito a voi, ma quando ho visto che il suo cavallo era ancora dal maniscalco mi sono preoccupato. Giz non lo avrebbe lasciato lì tutto il giorno.  
\- E se gli fosse successo qualcosa? Forse lo sceriffo lo ha arrestato per qualche motivo! - Disse Marian, ansiosamente.  
\- In tal caso ne avremmo sentito parlare al mercato, la gente non si sarebbe lasciata sfuggire l'occasione di spettegolare. In ogni caso ho qualche conoscenza tra le guardie del castello, proverò a chiedere a loro, anche se dubito che sia lì.  
Si separarono per cercare Guy, ma qualche ora dopo furono costretti a tornare al carro senza aver ottenuto alcun risultato. Gisborne sembrava essere svanito nel nulla e nessuna delle persone a cui avevano chiesto informazioni era sembrata minimamente interessata alla sua sorte. Solo un monello aveva detto di averlo visto salire di sua spontanea volontà su una carrozza dall'aspetto anonimo, ma Allan non sapeva quanto potessero essere affidabili le sue parole.  
\- Cosa facciamo? - Chiese Marian, tanto angosciata da essere sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
Sir Edward le mise una mano sulla spalla per confortarla.  
\- Sir Guy è una persona forte, sa come difendersi e abbiamo visto che è riuscito a sopravvivere anche in situazioni disperate. Vedrai che non gli succederà nulla di male.  
Allan pensò che da quelle situazioni disperate Guy era sopravvissuto, ma era anche uscito piuttosto malconcio, ma non lo disse per non far preoccupare Marian ancora di più.  
\- Andrò a parlare con Robin Hood. Lui e i suoi uomini sanno sempre tutto quello che succede e hanno contatti ovunque. Robin è riuscito a ritrovare lo sceriffo prima che Nottingham venisse distrutta, riuscirà a rintracciare anche Giz. Voi tornate a Locksley, magari è già arrivato a casa in qualche modo.  
Allan montò in sella al cavallo di Guy mentre Marian prese le redini del carro. Usciti da Nottingham, avrebbero percorso un tratto di strada insieme e poi Allan avrebbe deviato verso la foresta di Sherwood.  
Prima di arrivare al punto in cui le loro strade si sarebbero separate, videro una persona che barcollava lungo la strada e avvicinandosi riconobbero che era Much.  
\- Ehi, stai bene? Hai un aspetto tremendo... - Disse Allan e Much scosse la testa, sconvolto.  
\- Lo hanno preso! Hanno portato via Robin!  
\- Chi? Gli uomini dello sceriffo?  
\- No, no! Era una carrozza senza insegne. L'abbiamo fermata per derubarla, ma mi hanno colpito con questa. - Mostrò la freccetta acuminata che aveva in mano. - Quando mi sono svegliato la carrozza era sparita e anche Robin. Per terra c'erano solo le sue armi e anche un'altra spada e un pugnale che non appartengono a Robin...  
\- Che armi? - Chiese Marian, interrompendolo.  
Much si tolse dalla spalla il sacco in cui aveva messo le armi che aveva trovato accanto a sé e lo aprì per mostrare loro il contenuto.  
Marian scattò in avanti e raccolse una spada infilata nel suo fodero di cuoio nero.  
\- Questa è di Guy!  
\- E quello è il suo pugnale. - Aggiunse Allan prendendo dal sacco la lama ricurva.  
\- Allora quel bambino non mentiva. - Disse Sir Edward. - C'era davvero una carrozza.  
\- Much, hai visto chi c'era a bordo?  
\- Il cocchiere era un ragazzo, il passeggero era un uomo anziano, ma non avevo mai visto prima nessuno dei due.  
\- Cosa facciamo adesso? Se sono riusciti a prendere sia Robin che Guy devono essere persone davvero pericolose! - Disse Marian, sconsolata e gli altri tre la guardarono senza trovare una risposta.  
  
Robin aprì gli occhi e si strofinò le tempie doloranti con un gemito. La testa gli pulsava, si sentiva stordito e si guardò intorno, allarmato nel ricordare quello che era successo.  
Era in una stanza dalle pareti di pietra, arredata in modo semplice, ma confortevole ed era steso su un letto soffice e pulito, coperto da lenzuola di buona qualità e da una coperta leggera.  
Un altro letto identico era accanto al suo e Robin vide che anche Guy era lì, profondamente addormentato.  
Robin sentì la porta che si apriva e chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di dormire.  
Una donna di mezza età entrò nella stanza e si fermò per un attimo accanto al suo letto, poi gli voltò la schiena e si avvicinò a quello di Guy, sedendosi sul bordo.  
Robin socchiuse gli occhi per guardare quello che stava facendo, ma la donna si limitava a guardare Gisborne senza dire nulla.  
Dopo un po' allungò una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, scostandoglieli dalla fronte con un gesto amorevole, poi la donna iniziò a cantare una nenia sottovoce.  
Robin non poteva distinguere le parole della canzone, ma aveva l'impressione che fossero in francese.  
Guy non si mosse e la donna si alzò in piedi e gli sistemò meglio le coperte, poi si voltò a guardare Robin.  
\- Un tempo lo facevo tutte le sere. - Disse con un sospiro. - A volte piangeva nel sonno e allora cantavo per lui per calmarlo.  
Robin aprì gli occhi, visto che ormai la donna era perfettamente consapevole che era sveglio, e la guardò, cercando di capire chi fosse. Aveva un'aria familiare, ma non riusciva a riconoscerla.  
\- Chi siete? Cosa volete da noi?  
Robin si alzò a sedere sul letto e si accorse della lunga catena legata al suo polso destro e fissata a un anello attaccato al muro.  
La donna rivolse uno sguardo affettuoso a Guy.  
\- L'ho visto nascere. Sono stata la sua balia e anche la vostra, signorino Robin.  
Robin la guardò meglio, ma non riuscì a ricordare il suo volto.  
Alzò il polso incatenato.  
\- Se è vero, perché questo?  
\- Mio padre pensava che fosse necessario. Abbiamo cercato per anni lui e la signorina Isabella - la donna accennò a Guy - ma sembravano essere svaniti nel nulla. Quando finalmente siamo riusciti a rintracciarlo, abbiamo sentito tante voci su di lui, sul suo lavoro agli ordini dello sceriffo di Nottingham... Dovevamo essere sicuri che ci ascoltasse e anche voi, Sir Robin. Siete un fuorilegge, non potevamo sapere se ci avreste dato ascolto e come avreste reagito. E quello che dobbiamo dirvi è troppo importante per rischiare.  
\- Cosa è importante?  
La donna si alzò in piedi, improvvisamente timorosa di aver parlato troppo.  
\- Ne parleremo dopo, quando mio padre sarà qui e anche Sir Guy sarà sveglio. Vi ho lasciato del cibo sul tavolo e l'infuso in quelle ciotole vi farà passare il mal di testa. Torneremo più tardi e allora saprete tutto.  
  



	30. The First Time I Hated You

Robin gettò da una parte le coperte e si alzò in piedi. Rimase fermo per un attimo per vedere se poteva fidarsi a camminare senza perdere l'equilibrio, poi percorse il breve spazio che lo separava dal letto di Gisborne.  
Guy dormiva profondamente e non si era mosso nemmeno quando Robin si era spostato trascinando la catena sul pavimento. Il fuorilegge gli mise una mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo, ma Gisborne si limitò a girarsi su un fianco.  
\- Lasciami stare, Allan. - Mormorò, prima di riaddormentarsi.  
Robin sospirò, frustrato. Evidentemente dovevano aver usato su Gisborne una dose di narcotico maggiore di quanta non ne avessero iniettata a lui.  
Provò a scuoterlo ancora, poi notò una brocca e un catino appoggiati su un tavolino accanto al letto e sorrise maliziosamente nel vedere che erano pieni d'acqua.  
Svuotò il contenuto del catino addosso a Guy e finalmente lo vide aprire gli occhi con un sussulto.  
\- Hood! Sei impazzito? - Gridò Guy, riconoscendolo, poi si guardò attorno e vide la stanza sconosciuta e la catena legata al suo polso. - Cosa è successo? Dove siamo?  
Robin gli lanciò uno dei teli accuratamente piegati che erano impilati accanto alla brocca.  
\- Scusa tanto, ma non ti svegliavi.  
\- Come se non sapessi che ti sei divertito. - Guy si asciugò il viso e si alzò a sedere sul letto. Si prese la testa tra le mani con un gemito. - Cosa mi hanno fatto? Fa male e ho sonno...  
\- Cerca di restare sveglio. Ci hanno drogati e portati qui, ma non so perché. Quella donna dice che devono svelarci un segreto importante.  
\- Quale donna? Anche il vecchio della carrozza ha parlato di un segreto...  
\- Una francese, ha detto di essere stata la balia di entrambi.  
\- Adeline?!  
\- Non ha detto il suo nome. Ti ricordi di lei? C'era davvero una balia francese?  
Guy annuì, sorridendo leggermente al ricordo.  
\- Ha allattato sia me che Isabella e si prendeva cura di noi quando nostra madre non poteva. Ricordo che aveva una bella voce, quando non riuscivo a dormire cantava per me per tranquillizzarmi e mi addormentavo subito.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito a Gisborne, raramente lo aveva sentito parlare in quel modo.  
\- Prima lo ha fatto. È rimasta a guardarti mentre dormivi e ha cantato una canzone in francese.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Già. Ha detto di essere stata anche la mia balia, ma non mi ricordo di lei.  
\- Io sì. E forse quella è stata la prima volta che ti ho odiato.  
Robin lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Perché?  
Guy fece un sorriso un po' imbarazzato.  
\- Quando sei nato, Isabella aveva già due anni, non aveva più bisogno di essere allattata, ma Adeline continuava a prendersi cura di noi. Tua madre morì pochi giorni dopo averti dato alla luce e nostra madre mandò Adeline a casa vostra perché potesse occuparsi di te. Io non volevo che andasse via.  
\- Non ho alcun ricordo di lei.  
\- Andò via da Nottingham l'anno successivo, credo che suo marito avesse trovato un lavoro migliore altrove. Da allora non avevo più sentito parlare di lei, perché è tornata a cercarci ora? E perché le catene?  
Robin scosse la testa e si avvicinò al tavolo, guardando il cibo e le ciotole di infuso con aria sospettosa.  
\- Ha detto che questo avrebbe aiutato a far passare il mal di testa, ma non so se possiamo fidarci. - Disse, annusando il liquido senza decidersi ad assaggiarlo. Guy si avvicinò e prese una delle ciotole.  
\- Per quello che mi riguarda, credo che non potrebbe farmi sentire peggio di così, sono disposto a correre il rischio. E dubito che si sarebbero presi il disturbo di portarci qui e incatenarci per poi farci morire avvelenati.  
Bevve l'infuso, poi prese una fetta di pane e ne assaggiò un pezzetto, cautamente. Non aveva affatto fame e il mal di testa gli dava una sensazione di nausea, ma dopo aver mangiato qualcosa iniziò a sentirsi un po' meglio.  
Robin lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi decise di imitarlo.  
Per un po' mangiarono in silenzio finché Robin non alzò lo sguardo dal cibo per fissarlo su Guy.  
\- Allora, cosa facciamo adesso?  
Gisborne strattonò la catena e lanciò un'occhiata ironica a Robin.  
\- A meno che tu non voglia tagliarti una mano non c'è molto che possiamo fare, non trovi?  
\- Le serrature si possono aprire.  
Guy si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori.  
\- E poi dovremmo imparare a volare. Guarda.  
Robin si avvicinò e vide che la casa si affacciava su uno strapiombo troppo alto e ripido per poter essere usato come via di fuga.  
\- La porta è solida e sbarrata dall'esterno, ma forse potremmo allentare le pietre del muro e aprire un varco...  
\- Hood, io _voglio_ sapere cosa hanno da dirci. Non ho intenzione di fuggire prima di aver scoperto cosa sanno a proposito dei miei genitori.  
\- E io voglio sapere cosa c'entro io. Ma non resterò ad aspettare legato alla catena come un cane. Devo solo trovare qualcosa di appuntito per forzare la serratura.  
Robin si guardò intorno in cerca di un oggetto adatto.  
\- Questo può andare bene? - Chiese Guy e Robin si voltò a guardarlo. Gisborne aveva in mano un coltello dalla lama corta e sottile, ma molto affilata e acuminata.  
\- Dove lo hai preso?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Mi hanno tolto il pugnale che avevo in mano e la spada, ma non hanno pensato a cercare gli altri.  
\- Gli _altri_? Quanti... No, forse non voglio saperlo.  
\- Quando la maggior parte della gente che ti circonda preferirebbe vederti morto, non è così strano prendere qualche precauzione per potersi difendere.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Il che non ti ha impedito di farti catturare da un vecchietto malfermo.  
\- Mi sembra che siamo in due a essere rinchiusi qua dentro, no?  
Guy si avvicinò alla porta della stanza.  
\- Hood...  
\- Aspetta, ci sono quasi.  
Il fuorilegge lo zittì, concentrandosi sulla serratura della catena. Il coltello gli era scivolato due o tre volte e gli aveva graffiato il polso, ma alla fine Robin era riuscito a liberarsi.  
\- Allora, cosa volevi? - Chiese, decidendosi a guardare Gisborne e spalancando gli occhi nel vedere che Guy si era già liberato.  
\- Dirti che avevo trovato questa. - Guy gli mostrò la chiave delle catene. - Qualcuno deve averla fatta scivolare sotto la porta.  
Robin si fissò il polso sanguinante.  
\- Non potevi dirlo prima?  
\- Io ci ho provato.  
\- E ora?  
\- Ora aspettiamo. - Disse Guy e si gettò sul letto di Robin, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.  
\- Ehi, quello è il mio letto!  
\- Ora è mio. Potevi pensarci prima di rovesciarmi addosso l'intero catino pieno d'acqua.

Marian fissò il fuoco che danzava nel camino. Era seduta sulla sedia accanto al fuoco dove di solito sedeva Guy, ma ora lui non c'era e il fuoco stesso le sembrava freddo.  
Tirò su i piedi e si abbracciò le ginocchia, stringendosi nella coperta che aveva sulle spalle.  
\- Dovresti andare a letto. - Disse Allan, avvicinandosi a lei e fermandosi in piedi dietro alla sedia.  
\- Potrebbe tornare e avere bisogno di me...  
\- Non questa notte. Non c'è la luna ed è anche scoppiato un temporale. Anche se Giz fosse stato solo trattenuto per qualche motivo, aspetterebbe domani mattina per tornare a casa. Vai a dormire e all'alba riprenderemo a cercarlo.  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Non riuscirei a dormire sapendo che potrebbe essere in pericolo. - La ragazza si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. - Allan, non potrei sopportare di perderlo di nuovo. Semplicemente non potrei.  
\- Non gli succederà niente. - Disse Allan, sperando di sembrare molto più sicuro di quanto non si sentisse. - E poi anche Robin Hood è con lui, hai sentito quello che ha detto Much, no?  
\- Infatti sono preoccupata anche per Robin. - Sospirò Marian.  
\- Io sarei più preoccupato per chi ha pensato di rapire quei due insieme, sarà fortunato a sopravvivere. - Commentò Allan, strappando un sorriso alla ragazza. - Vedrai che domani saranno qui entrambi.  
Marian tornò a fissare le fiamme.  
\- Allan? Se sei così tranquillo, perché nemmeno tu vai a dormire?  
Il giovane si lasciò cadere sull'altra sedia e alzò le spalle.  
\- Non ho sonno.


	31. Adeline

Guy si svegliò disturbato da un raggio di sole che penetrava dalla finestra fermandosi proprio sul suo cuscino e si accorse che Robin Hood era steso accanto a lui, pericolosamente vicino al bordo del letto. Doveva aver aspettato che lui si fosse addormentato per farsi spazio in quell'angolino, pur di non dormire sulle lenzuola inzuppate dall'acqua del catino.  
Guy sogghignò, poi spinse Robin giù dal letto, facendolo rotolare a terra.  
\- Ehi! - Gridò Robin, rialzandosi dal pavimento.  
\- Te l'avevo detto: ora questo letto è mio.  
Robin gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, poi guardò la finestra.  
\- È già giorno e ancora non è venuto nessuno...  
Guy si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare fuori.  
\- Marian sarà preoccupata, ormai. - Disse con un sospiro.  
Robin pensò a Much, l'amico doveva essere fuori di sé per la preoccupazione e sicuramente doveva aver messo in allarme anche gli altri membri della banda.  
\- Non solo lei.  
\- Dove credi che siamo? Non mi sembra di conoscere questo paesaggio.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Se non ci avessero fatti addormentare almeno potremmo farci un'idea della distanza calcolando il tempo passato in carrozza, ma potremmo aver viaggiato per ore o solo per pochi minuti.  
La porta si aprì e i due uomini si voltarono a guardare la persona che era sulla soglia: un ragazzo magrolino che aveva spalancato gli occhi nel vedere che si erano liberati dalle catene. Il giovane richiuse la porta di colpo.  
\- Nonno! Sono liberi!  
Poco dopo la porta venne riaperta e stavolta il giovane era accompagnato dall'uomo anziano che li aveva attirati sulla carrozza.  
Il vecchio li guardò, per nulla impressionato.  
\- Lo sapevo che era una precauzione inutile. - Notò la chiave ancora infilata nella serratura di una delle manette e scosse la testa. - Soprattutto quando qualcuno passa le chiavi ai prigionieri...  
\- Cosa volete da noi? - Chiese Guy, minaccioso, e il ragazzo arretrò di qualche passo, scivolando dietro al nonno per nascondersi.  
Il vecchio lanciò uno sguardo disgustato al nipote, poi fissò Guy e Robin con aria severa.  
\- Per prima cosa dovrete imparare a mettere da parte l'odio che provate l'uno per l'altro.  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.  
\- Credo che siate un po' in ritardo per questo. - Disse Robin e l'uomo scosse la testa.  
\- Non è mai troppo tardi per un'offerta di pace. Siete giovani, non potete consumare la vostra vita nel rancore, per quanto possano essere grandi le vostre divergenze.  
Robin fece per parlare, ma Guy lo bloccò con uno sguardo di avvertimento. Non potevano sapere se quelle persone lavoravano per lo sceriffo e dovevano essere cauti a non rivelare la loro alleanza senza prima essere certi di potersi fidare.  
\- Perché questo vi interessa tanto? E perché ci avete portati qui? - Chiese Guy, avvicinandosi alla porta e facendo preoccupare ancora di più il ragazzo alle spalle del vecchio.  
\- Non sei cambiato, Guy. Hai sempre lo stesso sguardo diffidente di una volta.  
Guy fissò la persona che aveva parlato, pronunciando il suo nome alla francese: una donna di mezza età che si era affacciata sulla soglia e si era fermata accanto al vecchio.  
Aveva i capelli bianchi, ma Guy sapeva perfettamente che un tempo erano stati biondi come il grano maturo e le rughe che aveva sul volto suggerivano ancora le fossette che un tempo si formavano sulle sue guance quando rideva.  
\- Adeline! - Esclamò, incredulo, poi le sorrise con dolcezza. - Allora è vero, sei davvero tu...  
Il vecchio fece per trattenere la figlia, avvertendola di stare attenta, ma la donna non lo ascoltò e corse incontro a Gisborne, incurante di tutte le storie tremende che aveva sentito sul suo conto e lo abbracciò stretto.  
Guy esitò per un attimo, poi ricambiò la stretta, facendo attenzione a non farle male. Nei suoi ricordi Adeline era stata una ragazza alta, forte e piena di energie mentre ora gli sembrava piccola e fragile, ma non era cambiata poi così tanto, anche se erano passati più di venticinque anni dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Si rese conto che non era lei a essere più piccola, ma lui a essere cresciuto.  
Adeline alzò lo sguardo su di lui e allungò una mano per carezzargli una guancia.  
\- Sei diventato così alto, piccolo mio, ma i tuoi occhi sono sempre gli stessi, così azzurri e tempestosi, ti avrei riconosciuto anche se non avessi saputo che eri proprio tu. Ma ora abbassati un po', lascia che ti dia un bacio.  
Guy le sorrise timidamente e obbedì, chinandosi perché la donna potesse baciarlo sulla guancia, poi Adeline si staccò da lui e si asciugò gli occhi con un fazzoletto, spostando lo sguardo su Robin.  
\- Tu invece non ti ricordi di me, vero? Eri così piccolo quando sei nato, per qualche giorno tuo padre ha temuto che non saresti sopravvissuto, ma poi ti sei ripreso e guardati ora, sei diventato il famoso Robin Hood!  
Adeline guardò sia Guy che Robin e sospirò.  
\- È così triste pensare che voi due siate diventati nemici... Eravate due bambini così innocenti, mi addolora pensare che vi odiate.  
\- Non è così! - Disse Guy, impulsivamente. - O almeno, non è più così. Negli ultimi tempi sono cambiate tante cose e non siamo più nemici. Siamo alleati ora e le rare volte in cui non è troppo fastidioso lo considero quasi un fratello.  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo pensando a come Guy lo aveva avvertito di essere prudente non più di cinque minuti prima, ma sorrise alle sue parole.  
Adeline e il padre si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo e fu il vecchio a prendere la parola.  
\- Quasi fratelli, eh? Potresti essere più vicino al vero di quello che pensi.  
\- Cosa intendete? - Chiese Guy, perplesso.  
Adeline gli mise una mano sul braccio e indicò la porta.  
\- Venite, al piano di sotto è pronta la colazione. Condividiamo un pasto e poi vi diremo tutto.  
  
Marian lanciò il cavallo al galoppo e si voltò a guardare Much che cavalcava accanto a lei, solo pochi metri più indietro.  
\- È qui?  
Much indicò un punto poco più avanti.  
\- Eravamo nascosti dietro quei cespugli. La carrozza andava in quella direzione.  
Marian tirò le redini, imitata da Allan e dagli altri membri della banda di Robin. Scese da cavallo, incurante del fango che le sporcava i vestiti e si guardò intorno in cerca di qualche indizio da seguire.  
\- Vedete qualcosa? - Chiese, ma gli altri scossero la testa.  
\- La pioggia ha lavato via le tracce.  
\- No! - Gridò Marian, in preda alla frustrazione. - Deve esserci qualcosa che possiamo fare! Una volta Guy ha usato i cani per cercare di catturarvi, usiamoli per trovare lui!  
Allan sospirò.  
\- Non servirebbe. È passato troppo tempo e il temporale ha sicuramente confuso gli odori.  
La ragazza si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e sbatté una mano sul terreno fangoso, sollevando schizzi di fango che le sporcarono il viso.  
\- No! No! No! Non lo accetto, non posso accettarlo! Guy!  
Djaq si avvicinò a lei per abbracciarla.  
\- Non piangere, sono sicura che li troveremo. E se non dovessimo riuscirci vedrai che sarà Gisborne a trovare te, come sempre.  
Allan le porse una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.  
\- Più avanti c'è un villaggio, chiederemo a tutti se hanno visto passare la carrozza misteriosa, non può essere passata inosservata.  
Marian annuì con un singhiozzo e si pulì gli occhi con una mano, lasciando una striscia di fango sulla guancia, poi rimontò in sella.  
Accarezzò il collo del cavallo e ripensò al momento in cui Guy le aveva regalato l'animale, a quanto si era mostrato orgoglioso di averla compiaciuta con il suo dono e le venne voglia di piangere ancora, ma si trattenne per non mostrarsi debole agli occhi degli altri.  
Si sentiva debole.  
Voleva solo rintanarsi da qualche parte a singhiozzare come una bambina finché Guy non fosse venuto a consolarla, ma sapeva che non sarebbe successo se lei non fosse riuscita a trovarlo.  
Una parte di lei era preoccupata anche per Robin, ma non era per lui che aveva paura: Robin aveva mille risorse, Robin riusciva sempre a cavarsela in qualche modo, Robin sopravviveva a tutto.  
Se fosse stato lì, Guy le avrebbe detto che anche lui trovava sempre il modo per tornare da lei, che non l'avrebbe mai lasciata sola, ma Marian ricordava fin troppo bene il periodo orribile in cui lo aveva creduto morto e sapeva di non essere abbastanza forte per vivere nuovamente quel dolore.  
Voleva Guy accanto a lei e lo voleva subito.  
Colpì i fianchi del cavallo con i talloni e riprese la strada verso il villaggio, decisa a non arrendersi finché non avesse ritrovato l'uomo di cui era innamorata.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oggi doppio capitolo perché per qualche giorno forse non avrò tempo di postare ;)


	32. A Special Place in My Heart

Robin si guardò intorno, cercando di cogliere ogni dettaglio di quello che vedeva.  
Oltre a lui e Gisborne, intorno al tavolo erano seduti il vecchio, Adeline e il ragazzino timoroso che la donna aveva presentato come Thomas, il suo ultimogenito.  
La casa e i mobili con cui era arredata erano semplici, ma solidi e di buona qualità e a Robin sembrava strano che una famiglia di servitori potesse permettersi un'abitazione di quel genere.  
Gisborne non sembrava porsi problemi o dubbi di alcun tipo, ma continuava a fissare Adeline con un'espressione che Robin non gli aveva mai visto. Si chiese quanto fosse stato forte il legame di Guy con quella donna e provò una punta di invidia nei suoi confronti.  
Dopotutto Gisborne aveva avuto l'affetto sia di una madre che della balia, mentre lui non aveva mai conosciuto la prima e non ricordava la seconda.  
Sentì gli occhi dell'uomo anziano su di lui e alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo a sua volta.  
\- Scommetto che hai molte domande. - Disse l'uomo. - Devi solo avere un po' di pazienza e avrete tutte le risposte.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Non è una questione di pazienza. Ci sono persone che ormai saranno in pena per noi. Avreste dovuto darci il modo di avvisarle della nostra assenza, saremmo venuti lo stesso anche senza costringerci con la forza. - Fece un piccolo sospiro e spostò lo sguardo sulla donna che si era appena avvicinata con un piatto di dolci in mano. - Avresti solo dovuto chiedermelo, Adeline.  
\- Mio padre non si fidava. Abbiamo sentito dire tante cose su di te, Guy... Storie terribili. La gente ha paura di te e ti odiano, anche se io fatico a crederci...  
\- Sono vere. - Disse Guy senza guardarla. - Non tutte, ma molte sì. Non sono più il bambino innocente che conoscevi, Adeline, ho fatto molte cose orribili in vita mia.  
La donna appoggiò il piatto sul tavolo e gli mise una mano sulla guancia. Gisborne si scostò leggermente da lei e la donna scosse la testa.  
\- Guardami, Guy.  
Lo toccò di nuovo, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo su di lei.  
\- Se fossi davvero il mostro che dicono, non ti vergogneresti di ciò che hai fatto. Forse hai commesso degli errori, forse hai seguito una strada sbagliata, questo posso crederlo, ma non crederò mai che il tuo cuore sia cattivo, lo capirei dai tuoi occhi. Non hai mai potuto nascondermi niente, lo sai, no?  
Guy annuì, cercando di nascondere la commozione dietro un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Sapevi sempre quando ti avevo disobbedito.  
Adeline scoppiò a ridere e lo baciò sulla guancia, poi riprese il piatto con i dolci e gliene servì alcuni, prima di passare il vassoio agli altri.  
\- Ora mangia, poi potrai scrivere un messaggio alle persone che ti sono care e Thomas lo consegnerà.  
Il ragazzino si affrettò ad annuire, chiaramente spaventato a morte da quel cavaliere che invece sua madre trattava con tanta confidenza.  
Guy guardò Robin.  
\- Scriverò a Marian per rassicurarla e le dirò di avvisare anche i tuoi compagni che non siamo in pericolo.  
Adeline sorrise.  
\- Tua moglie?  
\- Non ancora.  
\- Voglio sperare che mi inviterai al matrimonio quando lo diventerà.  
Guy finì di masticare una delle frittelle di Adeline e annuì.  
\- Ma se ci tieni davvero è meglio che la contatti il prima possibile. Ormai sarà davvero preoccupata e se dovesse scoprire che io e Robin ce ne stiamo tranquillamente seduti a mangiare dolci come se niente fosse, non potrei scommettere sulla nostra sopravvivenza.  
La donna gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso e Robin annuì enfaticamente.  
\- Marian può essere piuttosto impulsiva quando tiene a qualcuno.  
Adeline lo guardò, incuriosita dal tono di Robin, il giovane aveva parlato come se anche lui fosse stato molto legato a quella Marian. Decise che non era il momento giusto per essere curiosa e si limitò a rivolgersi al figlio.  
\- Thomas, accompagna Guy nello studio e prepara il necessario per scrivere, poi fai sellare il tuo cavallo e preparati a consegnare il messaggio.  
Il ragazzo scattò in piedi e attese che Gisborne lo seguisse, lanciando occhiate piene di terrore al cavaliere nero. Guy si alzò e fece per raggiungere il giovane, ma, prima di uscire dalla stanza con lui, tornò verso il tavolo, sorrise ad Adeline e prese qualche altra frittella.  
La donna lo guardò allontanarsi e sedette di fronte a Robin.  
\- Gli sono sempre piaciute. - Disse con un sorriso un po' nostalgico. - Mi dispiace di non averti conosciuto abbastanza da scoprire i tuoi gusti, invece.  
\- Queste vanno più che bene anche per me. - Rispose Robin, servendosi di nuovo, con un sorriso impertinente.  
\- Mangiane pure quante ne vuoi, allora.  
Robin la guardò, curioso.  
\- Sembrate essere molto legata a Gisborne. Più di quanto non lo siate a sua sorella oppure a me, o sbaglio? Eppure avete tenuto a balia tutti e tre.  
Adeline lo fissò, stupita da quella domanda, poi annuì.  
\- È vero. - Ammise con un sospiro. - Guy è sempre stato speciale per me.  
\- Quando Sir Guy è nato, Adeline aveva appena dato alla luce il suo primo figlio. - Rispose suo padre per lei, sapendo che per la figlia era ancora difficile parlarne. - Visse solo poche ore e lei era distrutta dal dolore, non se ne faceva una ragione. I miei antenati hanno lavorato per la famiglia di Lady Ghislaine da molte generazioni e mia figlia non avrebbe potuto rifiutare quando la signora le chiese di tenere a balia il figlio appena nato.  
\- Non avrei voluto. - Ammise Adeline con un sospiro. - Non volevo dovermi prendere cura di un bambino che non era quello che avevo perduto così presto, avevo pensato addirittura di scappare, ma non appena mi misero Guy tra le braccia perché lo allattassi, cambiò tutto. Forse era sbagliato da parte mia permettermi di provare certi sentimenti per il figlio di un'altra donna, ma quel piccolo riuscì a riempire il vuoto straziante che sentivo dentro di me e ogni attimo che passavo insieme a lui curava le mie ferite. Non era mio, ma l'ho amato come se lo fosse stato. Nel corso degli anni ho avuto altri figli e tenuto a balia altri bambini, ma Guy ha sempre avuto un posto speciale nel mio cuore.  
  
Allan guardò Marian, preoccupato.  
La ragazza si era legata alla vita la cintura con la spada di Guy, anche se quell'arma era chiaramente troppo lunga e pesante per lei.  
\- Cosa pensi di fare con quella?  
\- Se Guy è in pericolo, sono pronta a combattere per aiutarlo. Non sarebbe la prima volta.  
Il giovane non trovò le parole per risponderle, quella situazione non gli piaceva per niente e non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto essere più preoccupato per Gisborne o per Marian.  
Vide Will che correva verso di loro, facendo cenno agli altri fuorilegge perché lo raggiungessero.  
\- Gli abitanti di quella casa hanno visto passare la carrozza ieri, e sanno a chi appartiene!  
\- A chi? - Chiese subito Marian.  
\- A una famiglia che abita a un paio di ore da qui, in una casa di pietra. Li chiamano “i francesi” e dicono che un tempo fossero solo dei servitori di una famiglia nobile. Nessuno sa come possano aver fatto fortuna.  
\- Ti hanno detto anche come trovarli?  
Will annuì e Marian risalì in sella, invitandolo a fare altrettanto.  
\- Allora andiamo.  
  
Thomas uscì di casa in fretta, ansioso di allontanarsi dalla sua presenza, e Guy sperò che il ragazzo avesse capito bene le sue indicazioni per raggiungere Locksley.  
Fece per tornare nella sala dove gli altri lo stavano aspettando, ma indugiò per un po' prima di aprire la porta.  
Aver ritrovato la sua vecchia balia aveva risvegliato in lui delle emozioni che pensava di aver dimenticato da anni e i modi affettuosi di Adeline lo facevano sentire vulnerabile e stranamente felice allo stesso tempo, come se per una volta fosse lui quello che poteva lasciarsi proteggere senza pensare a nulla.  
Si chiese quale fosse il segreto che riguardava i suoi genitori che doveva essergli rivelato e capì all'improvviso di esserne spaventato. Il suo passato era pieno di dolore e Guy aveva paura che scoprire qualcosa di nuovo su di esso avrebbe solo finito per ravvivare quella sofferenza.  
In ogni caso, voleva sapere.  
Fece un respiro profondo e aprì la porta.  



	33. Our Brother

Gisborne entrò nella stanza: gli altri si erano alzati da tavola e si erano seduti davanti al camino.  
Adeline gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e Guy andò a sedersi accanto a Robin.  
Il vecchio guardò entrambi per qualche secondo.  
\- Scommetto che vi starete chiedendo come mai una famiglia di umili origini possa vivere in una casa come questa.  
Robin annuì e Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito, a lui quella domanda non era nemmeno passata per la mente.  
\- Sono stati i vostri genitori a ricompensarci per i nostri servigi. Tua madre, Guy e tuo padre, Robin.  
\- Solo perché lei è stata la nostra balia? Mi sembra piuttosto strano. - Obiettò Robin.  
\- No, non perché è stata la vostra balia. Perché è stata la balia di vostro fratello.  
Guy e Robin lo fissarono.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Noi non abbiamo fratelli.  
\- Sì, Guy. - Lo corresse Adeline. - Ne avete uno in comune. Sapevate che avevano una relazione?  
Robin si voltò a guardare Guy.  
\- Allora è vero?  
\- Non ti avrei mentito. E di sicuro non su una cosa del genere. - Ribatté Guy, offeso. - Ma non sapevo nulla di un bambino.  
Il padre di Adeline annuì, come a confermare le sue parole.  
\- Lo hanno tenuto segreto. È nato solo pochi giorni prima della loro morte, ma questo l'ho scoperto molto dopo.  
Lo sguardo di Guy si accese di comprensione.  
\- Avevo scoperto che mia madre vedeva mio padre di nascosto, anche dopo che era stato bandito dal villaggio e l'avevo affrontata. Mentre discutevamo si è sentita male e mi ha chiesto di chiamare aiuto... Credo di non aver mai corso tanto veloce in vita mia... Ora capisco, ma all'epoca non lo avrei mai immaginato...  
\- Il bambino nacque in anticipo, ma era forte e vitale. I vostri genitori me lo affidarono perché lo portassi da Adeline che si sarebbe presa cura di lui, a quell'epoca lei e suo marito si erano già trasferiti in un altro villaggio da qualche anno. Poi, una volta sposati, i vostri genitori avrebbero detto che sarebbero andati in pellegrinaggio e lo avrebbero riportato a casa con loro, dicendo di aver adottato un piccolo orfano...  
\- Era un bel bambino. - Disse Adeline, sorridendo leggermente. - E secondo me assomigliava a entrambi i suoi fratelli. Tua madre lo aveva chiamato Archer, perché era nato con una voglia a forma di freccia.  
\- Perché non ne abbiamo mai saputo nulla? - Chiese Robin. - Perché nessuno ci ha mai detto che avevamo un fratello?  
\- Non abbiamo saputo nulla della morte dei vostri genitori per molti mesi. E per allora di Guy e Isabella si era persa ogni traccia, mentre tu, Robin, eri solo un bambino alle prese con problemi più grandi di te. Quando tornai da Adeline per riferirle quello che avevo scoperto, decidemmo di aspettare, di crescere Archer come se fosse stato uno dei suoi figli in attesa che tu Robin diventassi più grande o che riuscissimo a rintracciare Guy e Isabella.  
\- Quando ho saputo che eravate rimasti soli, vi ho cercato, lo giuro! - Disse Adeline, addolorata, rivolgendosi a Guy. - Ho mandato mio padre e mio marito sulle vostre tracce, ero decisa ad accogliervi nella nostra casa come se foste miei figli, ma senza successo.  
Guy la guardò, quasi stordito.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Non sai quanto ho pianto pensando che eravate rimasti soli, senza nessuno a prendersi cura di voi. Non sarebbe stata la vita a cui eravate abituati, ma avreste avuto almeno il nostro affetto.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- La mia vita sarebbe stata completamente diversa...  
Adeline gli sfiorò una mano.  
\- Mi dispiace tanto, Guy.  
\- Dov'è nostro fratello adesso? - Chiese Robin e gli occhi di Adeline si riempirono di lacrime.  
\- Quando Archer aveva tre anni, un'epidemia di febbre colpì il villaggio. Molti degli abitanti si ammalarono e morirono e anche io e mio marito fummo contagiati. Mio padre si occupò dei bambini per tenerli al riparo dal contagio, poi anche lui iniziò a sentire i primi sintomi e allora portò i piccoli all'orfanotrofio perché i monaci potessero occuparsi di loro fino alla nostra guarigione oppure perché trovassero loro nuove famiglie nel caso che non riuscissimo a riprenderci. Siamo rimasti tra la vita e la morte per molto tempo, poi la febbre passò e iniziammo a sperare di poterci salvare. Eravamo deboli e privi di forze e passò ancora del tempo prima che potessimo tornare a occuparci dei nostri figli. Ma quando tornammo all'orfanotrofio, Archer non era più lì.  
\- Lo avevano adottato? - Chiese Robin e Adeline scoppiò a piangere. Guy le toccò una spalla per confortarla e la donna lo abbracciò, continuando a singhiozzare col viso premuto contro il suo torace.  
Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo allarmato a Robin mentre cercava di consolare la donna carezzandole la schiena in un modo piuttosto impacciato.  
Il padre di Adeline guardò la figlia con tristezza.  
\- Sì, un cavaliere lo aveva preso con sé, ma non siamo mai riusciti a scoprire chi fosse o dove lo avesse portato. Lo abbiamo cercato per tutti questi anni, ma anche lui sembrava essere scomparso.  
\- Mio marito ha tentato di ritrovarlo fino al giorno della sua morte, dieci anni fa. E nel frattempo anche i nostri figli più grandi lo hanno fatto, ma ora loro hanno le loro famiglie a cui pensare, siamo rimasti io, Thomas e mio padre. - Disse Adeline, scostandosi un po' da Guy per asciugarsi gli occhi.  
\- Ed è per questo che ci avete portati qui? Volete che ritroviamo nostro fratello? - Chiese Guy, con dolcezza, ma Adeline scosse la testa.  
\- No. Lo abbiamo già trovato poco tempo fa, uno dei miei figli che vive lontano mi ha scritto per parlarmi di lui. Se vi abbiamo portato qui, è per avvisarvi.  
Guy e Robin la guardarono.  
\- Avvisarci di cosa?  
\- Dalle informazioni che abbiamo ricevuto, sappiamo che Archer è diretto a Nottingham. Ed è pericoloso.  
  
Thomas incitò il cavallo ad andare più veloce.  
Guy di Gisborne gli aveva detto di portare il messaggio a Locksley il più velocemente possibile e lui non voleva rischiare di scatenare le ire di quel cavaliere spaventoso.  
Il ragazzo non riusciva a capire come sua madre potesse essere tanto a suo agio con lui dopo tutte le storie che avevano sentito. Gisborne stesso aveva ammesso di aver commesso molte di quelle azioni riprovevoli e Thomas era terrorizzato da quello che avrebbe potuto fare a lui o alla sua famiglia se lo avessero contrariato.  
Robin Hood invece era considerato un eroe e Thomas provava una certa ammirazione nei suoi confronti, ma non si sentiva comunque del tutto tranquillo nemmeno con lui. Dopotutto era sempre un fuorilegge e poi lui e Gisborne erano alleati adesso, ci si poteva fidare?  
Il ragazzo sospirò. Sapeva di non essere affatto coraggioso e che sua madre e suo nonno di sicuro dovevano essere delusi dalla sua codardia, ma non poteva farci nulla se il mondo gli sembrava un luogo spaventoso.  
Era l'ultimo dei suoi fratelli, gli altri ormai avevano già trovato la loro strada nel mondo, mentre lui a quattordici anni ancora non sapeva cosa desiderare per il proprio futuro.  
L'idea di diventare un soldato lo terrorizzava, ma non voleva nemmeno passare il resto della vita a coltivare i campi che circondavano la loro casa. Desiderava ardentemente avere uno scopo nella vita, ma ancora non sapeva quale potesse essere.  
Per il momento, come unico uomo giovane e forte della famiglia era costretto a restare per aiutare sua madre e suo nonno.  
Mentre cavalcava scorse da lontano un gruppo di cavalieri provenienti dalla direzione opposta alla sue e si affrettò a portare il cavallo fuori strada per nascondersi insieme a lui dietro un grosso masso.  
Osservò di nascosto il gruppo di persone a cavallo e rabbrividì: c'erano due donne, entrambe con i capelli più corti di quanto non fosse decente, e una aveva la pelle scura di una straniera, mentre l'altra uno sguardo feroce e le guance sporche di fango. Il resto dei cavalieri era formato da uomini dall'aspetto selvatico e pericoloso, quasi sicuramente fuorilegge. Erano tutti armati, comprese le donne, e Thomas temette che fossero diretti verso la casa della sua famiglia.  
Pensò che avrebbe dovuto seguirli e assicurarsi che non facessero del male a sua madre e a suo nonno, ma sapeva anche che lui non sarebbe stato in grado di fare nulla per difenderli, era solo un ragazzino fifone ed era disarmato.  
Inoltre era probabile che quei cavalieri fossero solo di passaggio lungo la strada e seguirli sarebbe stato inutile, pericoloso e avrebbe ritardato la consegna del messaggio affidatogli da Guy di Gisborne.  
Thomas non voleva affrontare l'ira del cavaliere nero, perciò decise di proseguire per Locksley e portare a termine il suo incarico il prima possibile.  
Attese che i cavalieri fossero spariti, poi tornò sulla strada e proseguì il suo cammino.  
  
Marian tirò le redini e osservò la casa di pietra in cima al pendio. La costruzione non era grande, ma la ragazza sapeva che dei comuni servitori non avrebbero potuto permettersi un'abitazione come quella. Dovevano essere dei malviventi che si erano arricchiti con azioni riprovevoli come quella di rapire la gente.  
Si chiese con che criterio avessero deciso di rapire Robin e Guy, quando avrebbero potuto scegliere vittime più abbienti e meno pericolose, ma in fondo non le importava, lei voleva solo liberare l'uomo che amava ed era disposta a tutto per riuscirci.  
\- Deve essere quella. - Disse Allan, indicando la casa con un cenno del mento. - Dobbiamo trovare un piano per trovare Giz e Robin. Qualche idea?  
Marian sfiorò la spada di Guy allacciata alla sua vita e l'arco di Robin che portava a tracolla, poi colpì i fianchi del cavallo con i talloni e lo spinse al galoppo su per il pendio.  
Non aveva un piano, se non quello di liberare i prigionieri a qualunque costo.  
Allan e i fuorilegge la guardarono allibiti, poi capirono che non restava altro da fare se non seguirla.  
  
\- Nostro fratello è pericoloso? - Chiese Guy, stupito.  
\- Deve aver preso dal tuo lato della famiglia. - Sogghignò Robin, facendo una battuta per stemperare la tensione.  
\- A quanto pare Archer ha viaggiato molto nella sua vita ed è diventato esperto di armi e di altre arti orientali. - Spiegò Adeline. - E ora vive offrendo i propri servigi dietro compenso.  
\- Una specie di mercenario...  
\- Esattamente. Ma nessuno può sapere chi deciderà di avvalersi delle sue conoscenze strategiche. Nè se ci si possa fidare di lui.  
\- Era un bambino così speciale... - Sospirò Adeline alle parole del padre. - In certi momenti era dolce e affettuoso, mi ricordava te, Guy, mentre in altri era talmente vivace e spericolato da farci disperare. A due anni riuscì a trovare il modo di arrampicarsi da solo sul tetto del granaio e mio marito rischiò di rompersi l'osso del collo per riuscire a recuperarlo prima che cadesse. A volte penso che se i miei capelli ora sono così bianchi, in buona parte lo devo ad Archer.  
\- Questa parte invece deve averla presa da te. - Disse Guy, guardando Robin. - Da piccolo non perdevi occasione per metterti nei guai, trascinando con te chiunque ti stesse intorno.  
Robin sapeva che Guy si stava riferendo alla volta in cui Gisborne aveva rischiato di essere impiccato a causa sua e gli rivolse un sorriso di scusa.  
Stava per commentare che se Archer aveva preso i lati peggiori di entrambi allora erano davvero nei guai, ma non riuscì a iniziare la frase perché una freccia entrò dalla finestra lacerando la carta oleata che la copriva e si conficcò sulla mensola del camino, mancando la testa del vecchio per un pelo.  
Guy si mosse immediatamente per fare scudo ad Adeline col proprio corpo, mentre Robin cercò di proteggere l'uomo anziano, facendolo stendere a terra.  
Altre frecce entrarono dalla finestra e anche Guy e Adeline si gettarono a terra. Robin sentì che Gisborne aveva emesso una specie di gemito e lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Ti hanno colpito?  
Guy annuì brevemente, afferrò l'asta della freccia che gli sporgeva dal braccio e la estrasse con un movimento rapido. Adeline gli tolse la giacca per controllare la gravità della ferita, poi sorrise, sollevata.  
\- È poco più di un graffio, forse fa male, ma non è nulla di grave.  
Guy non rispose subito, era concentrato a guardare la freccia che aveva in mano.  
La mostrò a Robin senza dire nulla e l'altro sussultò.  
\- È una delle mie!  
\- I tuoi compagni ci hanno trovati, direi. - Commentò Guy.  
\- Loro non attaccherebbero così alla cieca.  
Robin e Guy si guardarono per un attimo.  
\- Marian! - Dissero contemporaneamente e Gisborne fece per alzarsi e correre verso la porta, ma Robin lo trattenne e lo tirò giù.  
\- Aspetta! O ci tieni tanto a farti infilzare?  
\- Marian non mi farebbe del male.  
\- Dillo al tuo braccio. E in ogni caso prima dobbiamo trovare una versione accettabile da raccontare agli altri.  
Guy gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- Perché non la verità?  
\- Pensaci, Gisborne. Se si sapesse in giro che io e te abbiamo un fratello in comune, lo sceriffo avrebbe un appiglio per dire che sei un traditore, mentre la gente non si fiderebbe più di me.  
\- Ma la gente ci ha già visti insieme, mi hai difeso dagli abitanti di Knighton...  
\- Se sapessero di Archer direbbero che l'ho fatto per legami di sangue, non perché tu sei cambiato. Non crederebbero più a nessuno dei due.  
\- Ma possiamo fidarci di Marian e anche di Allan.  
\- E anche dei miei compagni. Ma non è questo il punto, potrebbero essere catturati e torturati dallo sceriffo, sai che è possibile. E in quel caso tutti cedono prima o poi. Tutti. Una informazione come questa è pericolosa per chiunque la conosca oltre che per te, per me e per lo stesso Archer, non dobbiamo dirla a nessuno, almeno finché non ne sapremo di più su nostro fratello.  
\- Robin ha ragione, Guy. - Disse Adeline. - È meglio mantenere il segreto, non l'ho detto nemmeno a Thomas.  
Un'altra freccia si conficcò nella parete e Guy sospirò.  
\- Meglio che trovi un modo per farle capire che stiamo bene. Robin, pensa tu a cosa raccontare, sei molto più bravo di me a mentire, io confermerò quello che dirai.  
Adeline gli sorrise.  
\- Immagino che conoscerò la tua promessa sposa prima del previsto...  
  
I fuorilegge e Allan fissarono Marian, allibiti, mentre la ragazza usava l'arco di Robin Hood per scagliare frecce attraverso le finestre della casa.  
Per un po' rimasero a guardarla, troppo allibiti per reagire, poi Allan si avvicinò a lei per toglierle l'arco dalle mani.  
La ragazza riuscì a scagliare un'ultima freccia prima che l'arma le venisse strappata via.  
\- Ridammelo subito!  
\- Per fare cosa? Per lanciare frecce a caso? Cosa pensi di ottenere?  
\- Se Guy è là dentro, dovranno lasciarlo andare.  
\- Se Giz è là dentro, potrebbero usarlo come ostaggio. Potrebbero decidere di ucciderlo, vedendosi scoperti. So che vuoi salvarlo, ma dobbiamo ragionare.  
Marian scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Io non voglio ragionare, voglio Guy!  
\- Bastava bussare, Marian. - Disse Gisborne con un sorriso, affacciandosi cautamente sulla soglia.  
La ragazza alzò la testa di scatto e Allan si voltò con un sussulto: nessuno dei due si era accorto che la porta si era aperta.  
\- Guy! - Gridò Marian e corse tra le sue braccia, stringendolo e sciogliendosi in nuovi singhiozzi.  
Gisborne la tenne stretta e le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio, poi alzò lo sguardo su Allan.  
\- Entrate senza timore, non c'è pericolo. Chiama anche i compagni di Hood.  
\- Giz, cosa è successo? Ti abbiamo cercato ovunque...  
Marian si staccò da lui con un grido di orrore nel vedere il sangue sul suo braccio.  
\- Ma sei ferito! Ti hanno fatto del male? Chiunque sia stato, dovrà pagare. - Disse con ferocia e Guy si chinò a baciarla sulle labbra, sorridendo.  
La ragazza avrebbe voluto avere una risposta da lui, ma si abbandonò al bacio di Guy, grata e felice di poterlo stringere a sé dopo aver temuto per la sua vita.  
Quando si separarono, Guy la guardò con un sorriso divertito.  
\- Sì, credo che questo possa bastare come pagamento.  
Marian lo fissò senza capire.  
\- Cosa?  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Te lo avevo detto che lanciare frecce a caso non era una buona idea.  
Marian ansimò nel capire le parole di Allan.  
\- Sono stata io?!  
\- Utilizzando il mio arco, tra l'altro. Se non ti dispiace vorrei riaverlo. - Disse Robin, apparendo sulla porta alle spalle di Gisborne.  
\- Ehi, state bene tutti e due? - Chiese Allan, porgendogli l'arco e la faretra. - Ma cosa è successo?  
Robin sorrise ai suoi compagni che nel frattempo si erano avvicinati e fece cenno di entrare.  
\- Venite in casa e vi spiegherò tutto.  
  
Adeline osservò le persone che si erano radunate nella sua sala. I compagni di Robin Hood formavano un gruppo piuttosto eterogeneo: un omone dall'aria burbera che assomigliava a un orso, una ragazza saracena giovane e minuta che teneva per mano un ragazzo dagli occhi timidi e un giovane che portava uno scudo decorato e che seguiva con uno sguardo ansioso ogni mossa di Robin Hood. Accanto a Guy invece c'erano un giovane dagli occhi azzurri e il viso simpatico che indossava abiti neri vagamente simili a quelli di Gisborne e una ragazza graziosa e chiaramente sconvolta che non si staccava dal suo fianco nemmeno per un attimo.  
Marian scuoteva la testa con aria incredula.  
\- Volete dire che mentre noi vi cercavamo disperatamente pensando che foste in pericolo, voi eravate qui a parlare tranquillamente con la balia di quando eravate piccoli?  
\- Non è colpa loro. - Intervenne Adeline, vedendo lo sguardo furioso della ragazza. - Volevo rivedere entrambi dopo tanti anni, ma mio padre non si fidava di loro e invece di invitarli a trovarmi ha preferito drogarli e portarli qui mentre dormivano.  
\- Dovete perdonare le paure di un vecchio. - Intervenne il padre. - Mia figlia insisteva così tanto, ma temevo che potessero farle del male. Li ho legati e chiusi in una stanza, non potevano avvisarvi in alcun modo.  
\- Ora non mi sembrate prigionieri. - Disse Marian.  
\- Infatti non appena ho potuto ho inviato un messaggero a Locksley. - Disse Guy. - Non lo avete incontrato per strada?  
\- Non abbiamo visto nessuno. - Rispose Allan.  
\- Non mi sorprende. - Sospirò Adeline. - Thomas deve essersi nascosto quando vi ha visti arrivare, quel ragazzo ha paura di tutto.  
Marian guardò Guy e Gisborne si accorse che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
\- Ho avuto così tanta paura anche io. - Sussurrò la ragazza. - Temevo di averti perso... E poi ho rischiato di ucciderti con le mie mani...  
Guy le accarezzò una guancia, sinceramente commosso. Non aveva immaginato che Marian potesse preoccuparsi così tanto per lui da attaccare da sola la casa dei suoi presunti rapitori.  
\- Va tutto bene, io sono qui e qualunque cosa possa succedere, ricorda che non mi perderai mai.  
Marian si asciugò gli occhi.  
\- Ti ho ferito...  
\- Non è niente, solo un minuscolo graffio, te lo assicuro.  
\- A proposito. - Intervenne Adeline. - Lascia che disinfetti la ferita, Guy. È solo un graffio, ma va pulito.  
La donna versò il contenuto della boccetta che aveva in mano sul braccio di Guy e Gisborne si lasciò sfuggire un lamento.  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata, mentre Adeline sorrise. Finì di pulire la ferita, la bendò e poi sfiorò la medicazione con un bacio leggero.  
\- Ecco, fa ancora male? - Chiese dolcemente e Guy le sorrise.  
\- Lo facevi anche quando ero piccolo, vero? Me lo ricordo: quando mi facevo male curavi i miei graffi e poi mi davi un bacio per far passare il dolore.  
\- Beh, funziona, no? - Adeline lo guardò con affetto e Marian si sorprese nel vedere l'espressione di Guy, altrettanto amorevole.  
\- Sì. - Disse Guy, sorridendole. - Ha sempre funzionato.


	34. Archer

Thomas avrebbe voluto correre a nascondersi quando vide arrivare Guy di Gisborne a cavallo, ma si costrinse a restare al suo posto, accanto alla porta della casa di Locksley.  
\- Mi dispiace... - Balbettò, arrossendo. - Non sono riuscito a trovare Lady Marian, ma ho consegnato il vostro messaggio a Sir Edward...  
Guy smontò da cavallo e aiutò a scendere la ragazza che aveva cavalcato dietro di lui.  
\- Non importa, a quanto pare Lady Marian ha deciso di trovare me. - Disse Gisborne, con un sorriso divertito e il ragazzino si concesse un cauto respiro di sollievo.  
\- Devo tornare a casa, mia madre mi starà aspettando...  
\- Hai pranzato? - Chiese Marian e il ragazzino scosse la testa. La ragazza gli sorrise. - Allora mangia con noi, poi ti accompagneremo per un pezzo di strada.  
Thomas esitò, incerto tra il timore che provava per Guy e l'appetito che gli faceva brontolare lo stomaco, poi il sorriso di Marian lo indusse a restare.  
Allan scese da cavallo e si avvicinò allegramente a Guy e Marian.  
\- Qualcuno ha parlato di pranzo?  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo ironico.  
\- Mi chiedo come tu faccia ad avere ancora fame dopo tutto quello che hai mangiato a casa di Adeline.  
\- Beh, amico, nemmeno tu hai disprezzato quelle frittelle al miele, no?  
\- Se ti piacciono potrei provare a farle... - Si offrì Marian, guardando Guy.  
Gisborne la ricompensò con uno sguardo incredulo e felice.  
\- Dici davvero? Vorresti cucinare per me?  
Marian gli sorrise, gioiosa, e lo baciò sulla guancia, poi lo prese per mano ed entrarono in casa insieme.  
Allan scosse la testa con un sospiro.  
\- Povero Giz, non sa cosa lo aspetta...  
Thomas lo guardò, perplesso. Ancora non aveva deciso cosa pensare dell'amico di Sir Guy. Gli sembrava buffo e simpatico, ma lo spaventava anche un po' e non sapeva quanto potesse essere pericoloso.  
  
Sir Edward sospirò di sollievo nel veder entrare la figlia seguita da Guy. Il messaggio di Gisborne portato da quel ragazzino timido lo aveva rassicurato un po', ma vedere con i propri occhi che entrambi stavano bene era decisamente meglio.  
\- Sir Guy, eravamo preoccupati!  
\- Mi dispiace, se avessi potuto vi avrei avvisato immediatamente.  
\- L'importante è che alla fine non sia successo nulla di male. Ora venite a tavola, la cuoca ha appena servito il pasto.  
Avevano appena iniziato a mangiare, quando Thornton entrò in sala, annunciando che c'era un messaggero di Nottingham per Sir Guy e Sir Edward.  
\- Fatelo entrare. - Disse il padre di Marian e poco dopo Cedric entrò nella stanza.  
Guy gli sorrise e il ragazzo gli rivolse un cenno di saluto.  
\- Ora fai il messaggero?  
\- Sì, Sir Guy. Non posso e non voglio combattere perciò mi adatto a fare qualsiasi altro lavoro disponibile. Lo sceriffo ha deciso di riunire il consiglio dei nobili oggi pomeriggio, è richiesta la vostra presenza e quella di Sir Edward.  
\- Non ne ha specificato il motivo? - Chiese Guy, preoccupato, e Cedric scosse la testa.  
\- No, Sir Guy. Ha detto solo che devono essere tutti presenti.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Non possiamo fare altro che obbedire. Siediti e mangia con noi, dopo aver pranzato partiremo per Nottingham. Thomas, tu verrai con noi, non appena avremo saputo cosa vuole lo sceriffo ti riaccompagnerò a casa di Adeline.  
Cedric lo ringraziò e sedette accanto ad Allan, mentre Thomas lanciò a Guy uno sguardo preoccupato all'idea di trovarsi da solo con lui.  
\- Non è necessario, Sir Guy, posso tornare a casa da solo.  
\- La foresta può essere un posto pericoloso, è meglio che Guy ti accompagni almeno per il primo tratto. - Lo contraddisse Marian e il ragazzino annuì con un sospiro senza osare dire che Gisborne lo spaventava molto di più di qualsiasi pericolo che potesse essere in agguato nella foresta.  
  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Marian e Allan.  
\- Forse sarebbe meglio che non veniste con noi a Nottingham, non sappiamo cosa voglia lo sceriffo e non ho intenzione di lasciarvi mettere in pericolo.  
Marian lo fissò e Guy capì immediatamente che non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincerla. Negli occhi della ragazza c'era una determinazione che rasentava la ferocia.  
\- _Tu_ non vai da nessuna parte senza di me, non oggi, non dopo essere stata così in ansia per la tua incolumità.  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- In quanto a me, nessun problema. Se dovessero esserci guai sono abile a fuggire, lo sai, no?  
Gisborne si arrese con un sospiro.  
\- Va bene, ma durante il consiglio dei nobili voglio che restiate alla larga dal castello. Non sono disposto a correre il rischio che lo sceriffo possa crearvi problemi.  
Marian sorrise, soddisfatta, e montò in sella, affiancandosi al cavallo di Guy. Anche Thomas e Cedric erano a cavallo, mentre Allan e Sir Edward viaggiavano sul carro.  
Quando giunsero a Nottingham, Guy osservò Thomas, che sembrava ancora molto a disagio nei suoi confronti e decise di affidargli il proprio cavallo. Forse dandogli fiducia per quei piccoli incarichi, il figlio di Adeline avrebbe smesso di considerarlo un mostro senz'anima.  
Guy salì sul carro insieme a Sir Edward e Allan condusse il veicolo all'interno del cancello del castello. Gisborne avrebbe preferito che il giovane restasse insieme a Marian e a Thomas, ma Allan aveva scelto di seguirlo. Anche Cedric era entrato nel cortile dal castello, curioso di scoprire i piani dello sceriffo.  
Ancora una volta Vaisey aveva riunito i nobili sulla scalinata esterna invece che nella sala grande e di nuovo, la sua attenzione si rivolse a Gisborne non appena lo vide arrivare.  
\- Ah, Gizzy, eccoti finalmente.  
\- Aspettavate me, mio signore? - Chiese Guy, con fredda cortesia e Vaisey si avvicinò a lui, passandogli un braccio intorno al collo in un gesto di finto affetto e accostando il viso a quello di Gisborne.  
\- Oh sì, ero curioso di vedere cosa ne pensi del mio nuovo Maestro d'Armi. Credi che ti piacerà il tuo sostituto?  
\- Spero per voi che lo abbiate scelto meglio del precedente.  
Vaisey gli strinse il braccio con cattiveria, riuscendo a conficcargli le dita proprio nel punto in cui Marian lo aveva ferito con la freccia e Guy sussultò di dolore. Quello era un talento speciale dello sceriffo, riusciva sempre a colpire nei punti in cui faceva più male, e anche stavolta non aveva fatto eccezione, anche se non poteva sapere che Guy era ferito al braccio.  
\- Ti piacerà, Gizzy, vedrai. È giovane, mi ricorda un po' come eri tu una volta, ma è molto più abile di quanto tu non sia mai stato in vita tua. E voglio sperare che non sia un rammollito sentimentale come te.  
L'uomo che era in piedi accanto a Vaisey sogghignò, divertito.  
\- Finché riceverò il mio compenso, sceriffo, scoprirete che qualunque sentimento io possa avere, apparterrà interamente a voi.  
Vaisey lasciò andare Gisborne e scoppiò a ridere a quelle parole.  
\- Bene, non mi deludere, Archer, e andremo molto d'accordo.  
Guy lo fissò, cercando di non lasciar trapelare troppo la sua sorpresa nel sentire quel nome. L'uomo al fianco di Vaisey era molto giovane, come età poteva corrispondere al fratello che condivideva con Robin, ma aveva l'aspetto di uno che aveva vissuto molte più esperienze dei suoi coetanei e poteva sembrare più vecchio della sua età.  
\- Archer? È un nome strano. - Commentò Guy, con indifferenza.  
\- È il nome che mi è stato dato da mia madre, ma non ne conosco il motivo e non lo saprò mai perché è morta da molti anni, così come mio padre.  
Lo sceriffo rise di nuovo.  
\- Bene, bene, niente legami familiari, è così che deve essere. Capito, Gisborne? È questo che mi sarei aspettato da te, non la tua debolezza da ragazzina.  
Guy non gli rispose. Mantenne un'espressione indifferente di fronte allo sceriffo, ma dentro di sé pensava che avrebbe dovuto avvisare Robin al più presto per decidere come comportarsi con Archer.  
Un nitrito selvaggio spezzò quel silenzio pieno di tensione e Guy vide con orrore il suo cavallo che entrava al galoppo nel cortile del castello, con Thomas aggrappato in bilico sulla sella che rischiava di cadere a ogni passo dell'animale.  
Guy si mosse per placare il cavallo agitato, ma non riuscì a evitare che lo sceriffo venisse urtato dal fianco dell'animale.  
Vaisey ruzzolò dalle scale e si rialzò da terra, illeso, ma furioso. Afferrò per un orecchio Thomas che nel frattempo era caduto di sella finendo ai suoi piedi e chiamò le guardie perché arrestassero il ragazzino terrorizzato.  
\- Fatelo frustare! Avrebbe potuto uccidermi!  
Thomas gridò nel sentirsi bloccare le braccia e Guy guardò lo sceriffo.  
\- Mio signore, non è necessario, è solo un ragazzo, non aveva cattive intenzioni.  
Vaisey lo guardò ferocemente.  
\- Che vi dicevo? Ecco Gisborne che si comporta da femminuccia. _Oh, mio signore, è solo un ragazzo..._ Beh, questo “solo un ragazzo”, poteva ferirmi, quindi deve pagare per quello che ha fatto. Voglio essere generoso: dieci frustate basteranno. Eseguite subito la condanna!  
Thomas iniziò a piangere e i suoi singhiozzi divennero convulsi quando uno dei soldati iniziò a trascinarlo verso il patibolo per legargli le mani al palo della forca. Una macchia scura apparve sul davanti dei suoi pantaloni e l'umiliazione si mescolò al terrore quando Thomas si accorse di essersi bagnato per la paura.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No! Non potete farlo! - Disse, avvicinandosi allo sceriffo e Vaisey lo guardò, sorridendo malignamente.  
\- Perché, Gisborne? Il tuo cuore tenero non reggerebbe al dolore?  
\- Ho affidato io il cavallo al ragazzo, senza pensare che è diffidente con chi non conosce, non avrei dovuto. Non è colpa sua se è scappato. Lo avete già umiliato abbastanza, le frustate non sono necessarie.  
\- Allora è colpa tua, Gizzy. In ogni caso qualcuno deve pagare per questo affronto, ma sarò generoso, ti lascerò decidere: devo punire il ragazzo, oppure le frustate che gli spettano le prenderai _tu_?  
Guy impallidì alle parole dello sceriffo. Ricordava ancora fin troppo bene il dolore bruciante delle sferzate di Barrett ed era terrorizzato al solo pensiero che una frusta potesse colpire di nuovo la sua pelle, ancora troppo sensibile e non del tutto guarita.  
Fu quasi sul punto di chinare lo sguardo e restare in silenzio, quando il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Thomas, folle di terrore.  
\- Lasciate andare il ragazzo. - Disse a bassa voce, sperando che il tremito nella sua voce non fosse troppo evidente e si avvicinò al patibolo, slacciando i fermagli della giacca mentre camminava. La tolse e la mise in mano a Thomas, poi sfilò anche la maglia e si appoggiò al palo della forca, permettendo alle guardie di legargli le mani.  
Un mormorio di sorpresa attraversò la folla che nel frattempo si era radunata nel cortile del castello, attirata dal trambusto, quando videro la schiena di Gisborne, già devastata dalle cicatrici.  
\- Giz, no... - Sussurrò, Allan, inorridito, poi si accorse che Cedric, in piedi accanto a lui stava tremando, sconvolto.  
Il ragazzo lanciò uno sguardo disperato ad Allan.  
\- Non posso vederlo di nuovo, no...  
Allan si ricordò che Cedric era stato presente quando Guy era stato quasi ucciso a frustate e provò pietà anche per il ragazzo.  
\- Vai a cercare Marian, e poi procurati qualche medicina per le ferite, quando tutto sarà finito, Giz avrà bisogno di entrambe. - Gli ordinò e Cedric annuì, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
Vaisey sogghignò, rivolgendosi alla folla.  
\- Vedete, signori? Questa è la dimostrazione che _nessuno_ è immune da una giusta punizione. Archer, vuoi avere tu l'onore?  
Il giovane prese la frusta e annuì tranquillamente, per nulla turbato da quello che stava per fare. Si avvicinò a Guy e con una sferzata precisa aggiunse una linea rossa alle sue cicatrici.  
Gisborne mugolò di dolore, ma si costrinse a non gridare, nonostante il dolore bruciante che gli aveva attraversato la schiena.  
 _Sono solo dieci. Nove, ora. Posso resistere._  
Quando Barret lo aveva torturato, Guy non poteva sapere quanto a lungo sarebbe durato il dolore e i banditi avevano continuato a frustarlo finché non era quasi morto, ma ora sapeva esattamente quando dolore sarebbe stato costretto a sopportare e cercò di farsi forza con quel pensiero.  
Archer lo colpì di nuovo.  
 _Ancora otto._  
  
Marian corse disperatamente, facendosi largo tra la folla, incurante delle imprecazioni della gente che spingeva di lato per passare.  
Quando vide Guy legato al palo, con quattro segni sanguinolenti che gli attraversavano la schiena, fece per correre verso di lui, ma Allan la afferrò e la trattenne.  
\- Lasciami! Lasciami subito! Non posso permetterlo!  
\- Devi! Giz è lì di sua spontanea volontà, se ora ti metti in mezzo renderai inutile il suo sacrificio!  
\- Gli stanno facendo male!  
\- Lo avrebbero fatto al ragazzo! - Allan le indicò Thomas, immobile e tremante, che stringeva tra le mani la giacca di Guy e Marian scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Non lo sopporto! Non riesco a vederlo soffrire...  
\- Credi che per me sia facile? Ma Giz non aveva molte scelte. Non può permettersi di sfidare apertamente lo sceriffo e non si sarebbe perdonato se avesse lasciato punire quel ragazzino.  
Sussultarono entrambi nel sentire il suono della quinta frustata e il gemito sommesso di Guy.  
Quello che li sorprese furono i mormorii di disapprovazione che si stavano diffondendo tra la folla.  
Tutte quelle persone che fino a qualche tempo prima non avrebbero desiderato altro che vedere Guy di Gisborne fustigato in pubblico, ora erano rimaste impressionate dalla sua decisione di lasciarsi punire al posto del ragazzino e dalle cicatrici che gli segnavano la schiena.  
\- Basta! - Gridò una donna ed altre persone le fecero eco.  
\- Liberatelo! - Urlò una voce maschile e Allan riconobbe l'oste che doveva a Gisborne la vita della moglie.  
\- Vi prego, non colpitelo ancora! - Singhiozzò Marian.  
\- Lasciatelo andare!  
Archer osservò l'uomo che stava frustando e sentì il dissenso della gente che affollava la piazza.  
Fece un cenno allo sceriffo perché si avvicinasse.  
\- Mio signore, potrebbe essere una buona idea mostrare pietà. - Sussurrò e Vaisey lo guardò con disprezzo.  
\- Hai il cuore tenero anche tu, Archer?  
\- Per me non fa differenza, ma ascoltate la gente. Se continuiamo così, ne faranno un martire, non è quello che volete, no?  
Vaisey lo osservò per un attimo, poi sorrise malignamente e si avvicinò a Guy.  
\- Bene, a quanto pare Gisborne è troppo delicato per sopportare qualche frustata. Ne hai abbastanza, Gizzy? - Chiese, chinandosi su di lui e Guy annuì debolmente.  
Lo sceriffo scoppiò a ridere e fece un gesto noncurante alle guardie.  
\- Slegatelo.  
I soldati gli liberarono le mani e Guy scivolò in ginocchio, tremando.  
\- Spero per te che la prossima volta ci penserai due volte prima di contraddirmi. - Disse Vaisey, poi voltò le spalle alla gente e rientrò nel castello, seguito da Archer e dalle guardie.  
In un attimo Marian fu accanto a Guy e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, piangendo. Gisborne si lasciò abbracciare e appoggiò stancamente il viso sulla spalla della ragazza per non far vedere a nessun altro che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
  
Thomas era rimasto a piangere in un angolo, senza osare avvicinarsi agli altri per la vergogna e la paura. Era rimasto a guardare mentre Lady Marian e Allan aiutavano Guy di Gisborne a salire sul carro e sarebbe rimasto immobile in quel punto se un giovane poco più grande di lui non si fosse avvicinato per mettergli una mano sulla spalla.  
\- A Sir Guy servirà la sua giacca, dovresti ridargliela. - Disse Cedric e Thomas si accorse che aveva ancora i vestiti di Gisborne stretti in mano.  
Allungò la mano per consegnarli al giovane, ma Cedric scosse la testa.  
\- Daglieli tu, credo anche che dovresti ringraziarlo.  
Thomas tirò su col naso.  
\- Avevo così tanta paura che potesse farmi del male e invece mi ha salvato...  
\- Non è la prima volta che lo vedo fare qualcosa del genere. Ora vieni, andiamo a raggiungerli.  
Thomas si guardò i pantaloni bagnati e arrossì di vergogna.  
Cedric notò la sua esitazione, si slacciò il mantello che portava e lo mise addosso al ragazzino.  
\- Così non se ne accorgerà nessuno. - Disse con un sorriso comprensivo.  
\- A parte tutti quelli che mi hanno visto farmela addosso per la paura... - Disse Thomas, tetramente.  
\- In una situazione del genere sarebbe successo anche a molti di loro, credimi.  
Il ragazzino sospirò, ma iniziò a seguire Cedric.  
\- Vorrei non essere tanto vigliacco, ma non riesco a smettere di avere paura.  
\- Nemmeno io sono molto coraggioso, sai? Ma non è necessario essere eroi a tutti i costi, l'importante è fare del nostro meglio.  
  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e tenne stretta la mano di Marian, seduta sul carro accanto a lui. Guy era steso su un fianco, con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe della ragazza e Marian gli accarezzava piano i capelli.  
\- Fa tanto male? - Sussurrò la ragazza e Guy sentì le lacrime nella sua voce.  
Gisborne si sforzò di sorridere nonostante le ondate di dolore che gli attraversavano la schiena.  
\- Passerà. Non è niente rispetto all'altra volta.  
Marian si chinò a baciargli la fronte ripensando al gesto fatto da Adeline quando gli aveva curato la ferita.  
\- Funziona davvero?  
\- Sì, aiuta molto. - Stavolta le labbra di Guy si distesero spontaneamente in un sorriso. - Ma devi continuare a farlo.  
La ragazza obbedì, sorridendo a sua volta tra le lacrime.  
\- Sir Guy...  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi nel sentirsi chiamare e vide il viso di Thomas che si affacciava dal bordo del carro.  
\- Stai bene, ragazzo? - Chiese Guy e Thomas annuì timidamente.  
\- Sono venuto a riportarvi questa. - Porse la giacca di Guy a Marian. - E a ringraziarvi. Mi avete salvato la vita.  
\- Non esagerare. Ti ho solo evitato qualche frustata.  
Thomas ricominciò a piangere e Guy cercò Cedric con lo sguardo.  
\- Puoi riaccompagnarlo a casa e spiegare a sua madre cosa è successo? - Chiese al giovane. - Ma dille di non preoccuparsi e che sto bene.  
\- Sì, Sir Guy. - Disse Cedric, poi si avvicinò a Marian per darle un'ampolla di terracotta. - Questa pomata ha aiutato la mia mano a guarire, forse farà bene anche a Sir Guy.  
\- Grazie Cedric.  
La ragazza gli sorrise, facendolo arrossire, poi Cedric mise una mano sulla spalla di Thomas e i due ragazzi si allontanarono insieme.  
  
Guy si svegliò nel letto della sua stanza a Locksley, senza ricordare bene come ci fosse arrivato.  
L'ultima cosa che ricordava era il lento dondolio del carro e la mano delicata di Marian che dava sollievo alle sue ferite spalmandovi sopra una pomata dall'odore di erbe.  
Doveva essersi addormentato o aver perso i sensi e lo avevano riportato a casa senza che se ne fosse accorto.  
La schiena gli faceva ancora male, ma adesso il dolore era meno acuto e più sopportabile e nel complesso lui non si sentiva troppo male.  
Si alzò a sedere con cautela e constatò che non gli girava la testa e non si sentiva nemmeno debole.  
All'improvviso si accorse che non era solo nella stanza e scorse la figura di Robin Hood nascosta nell'ombra.  
\- Finalmente ti sei svegliato. - Disse Robin sottovoce, avvicinandosi a lui.  
\- Ho visto Archer.  
\- Lo so, mi hanno raccontato quello che è successo. Sei certo che sia davvero nostro fratello?  
\- Per esserne sicuro dovrei vedere se ha la voglia di cui parlava Adeline, ma potrebbe essere. Di certo non era in questo modo che speravo di incontrarlo. - Concluse Guy con una smorfia di dolore.  
Robin prese in mano la candela.  
\- Fammi vedere.  
Guy lasciò che l'altro gli esaminasse la schiena e Robin si lasciò sfuggire un verso meravigliato.  
\- Notevole.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Queste ferite. Chi te le ha fatte sa come maneggiare una frusta: sono precise, perfettamente parallele tra loro e non troppo profonde. Archer ha fatto in modo di farti sentire dolore, ma senza provocare troppi danni. Dovrebbero guarire in fretta, se non altro.  
\- A sentirti parlare così, magari dovrei pure ringraziarlo. - Disse Guy, sarcastico.  
\- Forse sì. Anzi, è esattamente quello che farai.  
\- Cosa? Sei impazzito?  
\- Dobbiamo capire se è lui e da che parte sta. Tu sei quello che può contattarlo più facilmente. La prossima volta che andrai a Nottingham avvicinalo, digli che hai capito che è stato generoso quando ti ha frustato e ringrazialo. Offrigli qualche consiglio sul suo lavoro, del resto ha preso il tuo posto, no? Cerca di comportarti in modo amichevole con lui e prova a ottenere la sua confidenza, poi cercheremo di scoprire quali siano le sue intenzioni. Pensi di esserne in grado?  
\- Credo di sì, ma gli altri non capiranno perché voglio avvicinarmi a uno che lavora per lo sceriffo.  
\- L'importante è che Vaisey non scopra che Archer è nostro fratello, gli altri dovranno adeguarsi.  
Un rumore fuori dalla porta li interruppe e Robin si affrettò a dileguarsi, scappando dalla finestra un attimo prima che Marian entrasse nella stanza.  
La ragazza vide che Guy era seduto sul letto e gli sorrise.  
\- Sei sveglio! Come ti senti?  
Gisborne diede qualche colpetto alla coperta con la mano per indicarle di sedersi accanto a lui.  
\- Vieni qui.  
Marian gli obbedì e Guy la guardò: non riusciva mai a smettere di meravigliarsi quando la vedeva preoccupata per lui.  
\- Senti molto dolore?  
\- La cura di prima potrebbe essermi utile. - Disse Guy e Marian fece per scattare in piedi.  
\- Prendo la pomata!  
Gisborne la trattenne con un sorriso.  
\- Non quella cura, l' _altra_.  
Marian lo guardò, perplessa, poi capì cosa intendeva e lo baciò con dolcezza.  
\- Meglio? - Chiese, con una luce divertita negli occhi.  
\- Molto, molto meglio. Ma fa ancora un po' male.  
Marian ridacchiò.  
\- Allora è il caso di continuare la cura, non trovi?  
Guy approvò.  
Aveva la sensazione che le sue ferite avrebbero continuato a fargli male ancora per _molto_ tempo.  



	35. For Once I Agree With Allan

\- Sei proprio sicuro di sentirti abbastanza bene per cavalcare?  
Guy salì in sella e guardò Allan, sorridendo leggermente.  
\- Le ferite si stanno rimarginando e non ho febbre, non posso permettermi di trascurare il mio lavoro a Knighton, lo sai. - Si guardò rapidamente alle spalle per accertarsi che si fossero allontanati abbastanza da Locksley prima di tornare a rivolgersi all'amico a bassa voce. - E se Marian volesse preparare la colazione _anche oggi_ , allora sì che rischierei di non sopravvivere.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Mi sorprende che tu sia sopravvissuto finora.  
Guy lo guardò con aria colpevole.  
\- Ho mangiato le sue frittelle solo la prima volta. Poi ho fatto finta. - Confessò.  
Allan rise di nuovo.  
\- Forse l'amore rende ciechi, ma non del tutto folli allora. Non sentirti in colpa, Giz, ho visto come cucina Marian, già mangiare una volta il cibo che ha preparato è una notevole prova d'amore.  
Gisborne sorrise tra sé.  
\- È così bello che voglia cucinare per me... Le sono grato per ognuna delle sue frittelle, indipendentemente dal risultato.  
Incrociarono un uomo che conduceva per la briglia un mulo carico di fascine di legna e che rivolse loro un cenno di saluto.  
\- Buongiorno Sir Guy.  
Gisborne rispose al saluto, poi si voltò a guardare Allan, stupito.  
\- Quell'uomo ha salutato _me_. E stava sorridendo...  
\- Vedi, Giz, forse la gente sta iniziando a capire che sei cambiato. Del resto hai sentito le grida della folla l'altro giorno, mentre lo sceriffo ti stava facendo frustare, no?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No. In quel momento la mia attenzione era piuttosto concentrata su altre cose. Ma suppongo che si stessero divertendo.  
\- Supponi male, Giz. Protestavano, chiedevano che venissi liberato. Se lo sceriffo ha dimezzato il numero delle frustate che ti spettavano non lo ha fatto di certo per il suo buon cuore, ma per evitare che la gente si schierasse dalla tua parte.  
\- Dici davvero?  
\- Ti sembro uno che scherza?  
\- Sì.  
\- Non stavolta. - Disse Allan allegramente. - Non ci sei abituato, eh?  
\- A cosa?  
\- A non essere odiato da tutti.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Già. Ma non è una brutta sensazione.  
  
Robin Hood consegnò un sacco pieno di cibo alla madre di Mary e la donna gli sorrise.  
\- Mio marito e mio figlio stanno bene?  
Robin annuì.  
Gli uomini dei villaggi che erano stati arrestati dallo sceriffo e che Robin aveva fatto fuggire non potevano ancora tornare a casa per timore di essere ancora ricercati ed erano costretti a nascondersi nella foresta. Nel frattempo erano i fuorilegge a provvedere alle loro famiglie.  
\- Sentono la vostra mancanza, ma se la cavano bene. Jack sta diventando piuttosto bravo a tirare con l'arco, quando potrà tornare a casa avrete spesso carne fresca per cena.  
Mary era intenta a lucidare due mele con un canovaccio pulito e Djaq la guardò, incuriosita dall'impegno che ci stava mettendo.  
\- Cosa fai?  
La bambina gli mostrò una delle mele.  
\- Questa è per Sir Guy, forse oggi verrà. Ho scelto la mela più bella per lui. Sai che si è fatto frustare al posto di un ragazzo qualche giorno fa?  
Djaq annuì e sorrise.  
\- E l'altra mela per chi è?  
\- Per Allan. Lui è sempre insieme a Sir Guy, ci resterebbe male se non dessi una mela anche a lui.  
Mary rifletté per un attimo, appoggiò sul tavolo le due mele che aveva in mano e ne prese altre due dal cestino.  
\- Tieni, per te e per Robin Hood.  
Djaq la ringraziò e lanciò uno dei due frutti a Robin, che lo prese al volo, ricompensando Mary con un sorriso.  
La bambina si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori.  
\- Credete che oggi Sir Guy verrà? - Chiese agli altri tre.  
Sua madre scosse la testa con aria rassegnata, chiedendosi ancora una volta perché la figlia fosse tanto affascinata dal cavaliere nero.  
\- Non lo so. - Disse Robin. - Ho visto le sue ferite: non sono gravi, ma possono essere piuttosto dolorose. Dipende tutto da come si sente lui.  
Mary si sporse un po' dalla finestra per guardare meglio la strada, poi si tirò indietro con un saltello di gioia.  
\- Eccoli! Stanno arrivando! - Gridò.  
Prese le mele dal tavolo e corse fuori, sorridendo.  
\- A quanto pare sta meglio. - Disse Djaq, rivolgendosi a Robin.  
Si affacciarono sulla porta e attesero che Mary avesse consegnato le sue mele a Guy e Allan, prima di avvicinarsi a loro.  
  
Allan legò i cavalli all'ombra e si soffermò per un attimo a osservare i lavori di Knighton Hall. Finalmente avevano iniziato la ricostruzione vera e propria e anche se per il momento c'erano solo poche pietre e poche travi posate al loro posto, si cominciava a intravedere l'idea di una casa.  
Ci sarebbero voluti ancora mesi per completarla, ma Allan era contento per Gisborne. A quanto pareva le cose stavano iniziando a migliorare per Guy e Allan era sinceramente felice di veder sorridere l'amico molto più spesso di una volta.  
Lo guardò: Gisborne stava parlando sottovoce con Robin Hood, probabilmente di qualche nuovo, assurdo piano che coinvolgeva il Guardiano Notturno, a giudicare dall'aria cospiratoria che avevano quei due.  
Allan sospirò tra sé: Robin avrebbe potuto almeno aspettare che le ferite di Gisborne fossero guarite del tutto prima di trascinarlo in qualche altra avventura che gli avrebbe fatto rischiare l'osso del collo.  
Djaq invece aveva steso una coperta sull'erba e stava preparando una serie di ampolle e bende, chiaramente con l'intenzione di controllare e medicare i segni delle frustate.  
  
Robin studiò con un'occhiata la posizione di Allan e Djaq e stimò che fossero sufficientemente distanti da loro e che non sarebbero riusciti ad ascoltare le loro parole.  
\- Allora, quando pensi di andare a Nottingham?  
\- Tra qualche giorno. Non ho particolarmente fretta di rivedere lo sceriffo, sai?  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Posso immaginarlo.  
Guy lo guardò male.  
\- Non è stato affatto divertente.  
\- Non fare troppe storie, stai già molto meglio, si vede. E scommetto che te ne stai approfittando per farti curare e coccolare da Marian come se fossi in punto di morte.  
Gisborne arrossì leggermente.  
\- In ogni caso non ci tengo a rischiare di essere frustato di nuovo. E sai benissimo che Vaisey non aspetta altro che una nuova occasione per prendersela con me.  
\- Gisborne, devi contattare Archer, è importante.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Lo so.  
In realtà non era tanto l'imprevedibilità dello sceriffo a renderlo riluttante, ma la certezza che l'idea di Robin di farlo avvicinare a loro fratello per cercare di conoscerlo meglio avrebbe portato a nuove bugie e ad altri segreti.  
Guy si sentiva già piuttosto in colpa a dover mentire a Marian a proposito di Knighton Hall e del Guardiano Notturno e non gli piaceva doverle raccontare altre bugie.  
Sapeva che la ragazza avrebbe trovato strano e non avrebbe capito il suo desiderio di fare amicizia con l'uomo che lo aveva frustato davanti a tutti, eseguendo gli ordini di Vaisey.  
Gisborne avrebbe preferito trovare un altro modo per ritrovare quel fratello perduto, ma sapeva che alla fine avrebbe seguito il piano di Robin.  
\- Andrò a Nottingham il prossimo giorno di mercato, ma non posso garantirti che troverò l'occasione opportuna per parlare con Archer, né che lui mi starà a sentire.  
Robin gli diede una pacca amichevole sul braccio.  
\- Tu provaci, se non dovesse andare bene penseremo a cosa fare. - Robin fece una pausa. - Guy...  
\- Cosa?  
\- Stai attento. Voglio ritrovare un fratello, non perderne uno.  
Gisborne lo fissò, colpito dalle parole di Robin e il fuorilegge gli fece un gesto quasi infastidito per allontanare la commozione del momento. - Ora vai da Djaq, altrimenti starà in ansia finché non avrà esaminato le tue ferite.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Non ti deluderò, vedrai.  
Raggiunse Djaq e la ragazza gli disse di togliersi la giacca e lo fece sedere sulla coperta per poter controllare attentamente le sue ferite.  
\- Robin aveva ragione. - Disse, iniziando a spalmare uno dei suoi rimedi sui segni delle frustate.  
\- A proposito di cosa?  
\- Delle tue ferite. Non avevo mai visto tanta precisione e credimi, da quando sono stata venduta tra gli schiavi, di sferzate ne ho viste tante. Chi ti ha ferito ha un controllo totale della frusta e anche una mano leggera, se solo lo avesse voluto avrebbe potuto ferirti molto più gravemente. Rispetto a quelle di Barrett, queste guariranno molto prima, tra un paio di settimane ti sarà rimasta solo qualche cicatrice in più.  
\- Immagino che la differenza non si noterà troppo.  
Djaq gli rivolse un sorriso triste.  
\- No, non troppo, direi. Le ferite più vecchie ti fanno ancora soffrire molto?  
\- A volte sento dolore, ma non spesso per fortuna, e ho ancora qualche fastidio, ma non mi limitano più come prima.  
\- Sono lieta di sentirlo. Temo che la tua schiena rimarrà sempre un po' più sensibile rispetto a prima di essere ferito, ma per il resto andrà sempre meglio. Ecco, ho finito, puoi rivestirti.  
Guy raccolse la giacca da terra e si alzò in piedi per infilarla.  
\- Grazie, Djaq. A proposito, hai qualche rimedio per ustioni e piccole ferite? Negli ultimi tempi Marian si sta impegnando a cucinare, ma ho notato che ogni giorno ha sempre qualche nuovo taglio o scottatura sulle dita...  
La ragazza non gli rispose e Guy si voltò a guardarla: Djaq era stesa a terra, priva di sensi.  
In un attimo Gisborne fu in ginocchio accanto a lei.  
\- Hood! Allan! Venite subito! - Gridò e i due uomini accorsero subito.  
\- Cosa è successo?!  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so, stavamo parlando e quando mi sono girato a guardarla, era per terra. - Disse Guy, preoccupato.  
\- Dobbiamo portarla al campo...  
\- Non dire idiozie, Hood! Se sta male quello non è il posto adatto. Allan! Vai subito a procurarti un carro al villaggio, la porteremo a Locksley! E tu, Hood, prendi i nostri cavalli e vai a chiamare Will.  
Gli altri due obbedirono senza discutere e fu solo più tardi, mentre galoppava verso il campo, che Robin si sorprese del modo deciso in cui Gisborne aveva preso il comando della situazione.  
Fino a quel momento era stato Robin a dare ordini a Guy, ma pochi minuti prima si era trovato a obbedirgli senza nemmeno pensarci, come se fosse stato perfettamente naturale.  
 _Significa che io e lui siamo alla pari, ormai?_  
Robin non sapeva se ciò potesse essere un bene o un male, ma per il momento non aveva il tempo di pensarci, era sinceramente preoccupato per Djaq e doveva avvisare Will.  
  
Marian vide il carro che si avvicinava alla casa a tutta velocità e si spaventò vedendo che era Allan a guidarlo. Era successo qualcosa a Guy? Stava male per le ferite?  
In fondo era la prima volta che usciva a cavallo dopo che lo sceriffo lo aveva fatto frustare, forse era troppo presto...  
Quando il carro si fermò davanti a lei, Marian vide che Guy era seduto nel retro del veicolo, e non sembrava stare male, ma la sua espressione era angosciata. Un attimo dopo Marian notò che stava tenendo tra le braccia Djaq e che la ragazza era priva di sensi.  
\- Cosa è successo?!  
Guy le lanciò uno sguardo terrorizzato.  
\- Non lo so, stava bene e un attimo dopo era a terra.  
Marian si chiese perché Guy fosse insieme a Djaq, ma allontanò quel pensiero fastidioso, non era il momento di lasciarsi andare a sospetti o alla gelosia.  
\- Portala in camera mia. - Ordinò e Gisborne si affrettò a obbedire, scendendo dal carro con la ragazza in braccio. Djaq era completamente abbandonata tra le sue braccia e Guy si sorprese di quanto fosse minuta e leggera. Di solito bastava la sua personalità a farla sembrare più forte di quello che in effetti era, ma ora, da addormentata, sembrava quasi una bambina indifesa.  
La portò in camera di Marian, cercando di essere allo stesso tempo veloce e delicato e la depose sul letto, poi si affrettò a bagnare un fazzoletto nell'acqua del catino per bagnarle il viso. Marian si avvicinò al letto e le prese un polso.  
\- Non mi sembra che abbia la febbre e il battito del suo cuore è forte e regolare.  
\- Ma cosa ha allora?  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so.  
Guy le bagnò ancora il viso e le palpebre di Djaq fremettero. La giovane aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare gli sguardi angosciati di Guy e Marian.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Mormorò. - Dove sono?  
\- Sei svenuta, Guy ti ha portata a Locksley.  
Djaq si alzò a sedere sul letto e sorrise a entrambi, poi impallidì all'improvviso.  
\- Oh, no, non ancora... - Gemette. - Dammi quel secchio, presto.  
Guy si affrettò a obbedirle, appena in tempo prima che Djaq fosse costretta a cedere alla nausea.  
Marian e Guy la guardarono, sempre più preoccupati.  
\- Hai mangiato qualcosa che ti ha fatto male? - Chiese Marian, non appena Djaq sembrò sentirsi un po' meglio.  
\- Oppure è veleno? Ti hanno avvelenata? Chi è stato? - Chiese Guy, sospettoso.  
Djaq li fissò per un attimo, poi scoppiò a ridere di cuore, lasciandoli ancora più allibiti.  
\- Ma no! Nessuno mi ha avvelenata, Guy, e non ho mangiato nulla di strano, non dovete preoccuparvi.  
\- E allora che hai? - Chiese Guy e Djaq si accorse di quanto fosse agitato. Doveva davvero essersi spaventato per il suo mancamento improvviso e quel pensiero la commosse.  
Gli sorrise.  
\- Non sto male, anzi è tutto il contrario. Non è così che avrei voluto dirvelo, però, mi dispiace di avervi fatto preoccupare. - La ragazza si sfiorò la pancia con un gesto delicato. - Io e Will aspettiamo un bambino. Per ora lo avevo detto solo a lui.  
Guy e Marian si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpreso: nessuno dei due aveva pensato a quella possibilità. La madre di Marian era morta prima di poterle dare fratelli o sorelle e Ghislaine non aveva mai avuto fastidi tanto evidenti né quando era rimasta incinta di Isabella né di Archer, anzi nel secondo caso Guy non si era mai accorto della gravidanza della madre. E quando Annie, la ragazza delle cucine di Nottingham, gli aveva dato un figlio, Gisborne non si era mai interessato più di tanto dei dettagli.  
Guy cercò di allontanare quella storia dai suoi pensieri: quella era decisamente una delle tante azioni del suo passato di cui non poteva andare fiero e che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Ma quello non era il momento adatto per farlo.  
Allan si affacciò dalla porta con un sorriso.  
\- Ehi, ho sentito bene? Congratulazioni! Valeva la pena di farsi spaventare a morte per una notizia del genere, non trovi, Giz?  
Guy annuì solennemente.  
\- Per una volta sono d'accordo con Allan.  



	36. A Dangerous Foe

Guy colpì i fianchi del cavallo con gli speroni per farlo andare più veloce. Normalmente non lo avrebbe fatto, ma in quel momento non poteva permettersi di perdere nemmeno un secondo oppure gli uomini dello sceriffo sarebbero riusciti a catturare il Guardiano Notturno. Robin cavalcava a pochi metri da lui ed erano entrambi in difficoltà.  
Quella che era iniziata come una banale missione per la banda di Robin e per il Guardiano Notturno, si era rivelata presto come una trappola preparata da Archer per catturare i nemici dello sceriffo.  
Guy e Robin erano riusciti ad attirare l'attenzione su di loro per permettere agli altri membri della banda di scappare, ma ora dovevano riuscire a sfuggire loro stessi ai soldati.  
Gisborne si accorse all'ultimo secondo delle corde tese tra gli alberi e riuscì a far saltare il suo cavallo, ma Robin non fu altrettanto fortunato e la sua cavalcatura inciampò e cadde, facendo volare Robin a terra.  
Guy fece voltare il proprio cavallo, porse una mano a Robin per farlo salire in sella dietro di sé e riprese a galoppare, con gli uomini di Archer che li braccavano da vicino.  
\- Scommetto che ora rimpiangi quando ero io a darti la caccia. - Disse Guy, incitando il cavallo.  
\- Ammetto che non ti sei mai impegnato così tanto per catturarmi.  
\- Giù! - Gridò Guy, notando altre corde tese tra gli alberi ed entrambi abbassarono la testa per evitare di essere disarcionati.  
\- Come ha fatto a disseminare di trappole la foresta senza che ce ne rendessimo conto?  
\- O hai abbassato la guardia, Hood, oppure nostro fratello ha più risorse di quanto potessimo immaginare.  
Robin si girò per guardarsi alle spalle: i soldati erano vicini e dai rumori che sentiva tra gli alberi, anche altri dovevano essere pronti a spuntare dai lati del sentiero che stavano seguendo. Presto sarebbero riusciti a circondarli e allora non avrebbero avuto scampo: doveva trovare un modo per fuggire subito oppure sarebbe stata la fine.  
Toccò la spalla di Guy per attirare la sua attenzione.  
\- Ho un'idea, prendi il sentiero di destra quando arriveremo al bivio.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare? Da quella parte ci sono solo acquitrini...  
\- Tu fidati di me. Sempre che tu non abbia qualche altra idea.  
Guy prese il sentiero di destra.  
Robin aspettò che una svolta li nascondesse alla vista degli inseguitori, afferrò saldamente Guy per la vita e lo trascinò giù di sella insieme a sé, cadendo insieme a lui nelle acque dello stagno che costeggiava il sentiero.  
Il cavallo continuò a correre, troppo spaventato ed eccitato per accorgersi di non avere più nessuno sulla sella.  
Guy annaspò, colto di sorpresa dal gesto di Robin.  
\- Sei impazzito, Hood?!  
Robin lo trascinò tra la vegetazione dello stagno.  
\- Risparmia il fiato, Gisborne, anzi, fai un bel respiro profondo.  
Robin lo spinse sott'acqua, poi prese una boccata d'aria e si immerse anche lui, stendendosi sopra Guy per bloccarlo col proprio corpo e impedirgli di riemergere.  
Gisborne cercò di resistergli per qualche secondo, poi sembrò capire che quella era la loro unica possibilità di sfuggire agli uomini di Archer e smise di lottare.  
Rimase immobile e si aggrappò con le mani ai ciuffi delle piante acquatiche che crescevano sul fondo melmoso dello stagno per impedirsi di riemergere anche se si sentiva scoppiare i polmoni.  
Robin rimase fermo nell'acqua, sperando che la notte fosse abbastanza buia di impedire ai loro inseguitori di vedere le forme dei loro corpi immobili qualche centimetro sotto la superficie dello stagno.  
Sotto di lui sentiva il corpo di Guy, teso e tremante di panico represso.  
 _Stai calmo Guy, è la nostra unica possibilità di salvarci. Non cedere alla paura o moriremo entrambi._  
Robin gli aveva messo una mano sulla schiena per cercare di trasmettergli in qualche modo quel messaggio, anche se non poteva farlo a parole e fortunatamente Gisborne sembrava averlo recepito in qualche modo perché poi era rimasto immobile e aveva smesso di agitarsi.  
O aveva capito, oppure era svenuto, pensò Robin, preoccupato.  
Robin attese fino a sentire il petto che gli bruciava e la testa che gli pulsava per la mancanza d'aria e anche allora aspettò ancora per un po'.  
Solo quando non poté più aspettare, si decise ad alzare la testa sopra la superficie dell'acqua. Prese una boccata d'aria cercando di non ansimare e si guardò intorno in fretta.  
Non c'era nessuno e i suoni degli zoccoli dei cavalli erano ormai lontani lungo il sentiero.  
Senza perdere tempo, Robin si chinò per afferrare Gisborne e tirarlo fuori dall'acqua, sperando che non fosse annegato nel frattempo.  
Con grande sollievo di Robin, Guy fece un grande respiro e iniziò a tossire e il fuorilegge gli tolse la maschera e la sciarpa che gli coprivano il viso per aiutarlo a respirare meglio.  
\- Stai bene?  
Guy annuì, ancora senza fiato per poter parlare.  
Robin lo aiutò ad alzarsi.  
\- Dobbiamo muoverci, prima che si accorgano di aver inseguito solo il nostro cavallo.  
  
Much camminò avanti e indietro per il campo, tormentandosi.  
\- Non avremmo dovuto permettergli di distrarli per lasciarci fuggire! Dovevamo restare con Robin e aiutarlo!  
\- Se lo avessimo fatto, adesso saremmo tutti morti o nelle segrete del castello. Erano troppi, non avevamo speranze di vincere un combattimento. - Gli ricordò Will.  
\- Ma non dovevamo lasciarlo solo!  
\- Robin sa come cavarsela. - Disse Djaq, cercando di calmarlo. - E non è solo, Gisborne è con lui.  
Little John fece un grugnito di disprezzo.  
\- Sempre che ci si possa fidare. Non mi sorprenderebbe se decidesse di tornare nelle grazie dello sceriffo consegnandogli Robin.  
\- Guy non lo farebbe! - Gridò Djaq e Will si adombrò. Anche se sapeva che il cuore di Djaq era solo suo, continuava a non piacergli l'affetto che sua moglie aveva per il cavaliere nero.  
\- Spero che non dovremo pentirci di aver dato tanta fiducia a uno come lui. - Borbottò, facendo preoccupare Much ancora di più.  
Meg era rimasta al campo insieme a Djaq mentre gli altri erano andati in missione e rifletteva quietamente su quella situazione. Ancora non era riuscita a farsi un'idea su che tipo di persona fosse Guy di Gisborne e su chi avesse ragione tra Djaq e gli altri fuorilegge.  
Era vero che l'aveva salvata portandola via dalle segrete di Nottingham, ma era anche vero che continuava a sottomettersi allo sceriffo senza avere il coraggio di contrastarlo apertamente.  
Forse, se lo avesse fatto, lei non sarebbe stata costretta a nascondersi nella foresta e a restare rinchiusa nel campo dei fuorilegge. Con lei non era stato affatto cortese e le poche volte che aveva avuto a che fare con lui non avevano fatto altro che litigare, ma Meg doveva ammettere che in quel caso la colpa non era stata soltanto di Gisborne.  
Secondo Allan e Djaq, Guy di Gisborne era una brava persona, anche se in passato aveva commesso azioni discutibili, mentre gli altri membri della banda, a parte Robin, non si fidavano affatto di lui.  
Meg si chiese come mai lo avessero lasciato unirsi a loro se credevano che avrebbe potuto tradirli, ma evidentemente gli altri rispettavano la volontà di Robin Hood più di quanto invece non temessero Gisborne.  
Meg si chiese se Djaq fosse dalla sua parte solo perché lo trovava attraente.  
Fece un mezzo sospiro nel ripensare a quando lo aveva visto togliersi la giacca perché la ragazza saracena potesse medicargli la schiena e si rimproverò mentalmente per quei pensieri.  
Però doveva ammettere che _a lei_ Guy di Gisborne faceva un certo effetto.  
\- Dobbiamo andare a cercare Robin! - Disse Much, drammaticamente, e stava per lanciarsi in un discorso per convincere gli altri a seguirlo, quando le sue parole furono interrotte dalla porta segreta del campo che si apriva.  
\- Non serve, Much, siamo qui. - Disse Robin allegramente, anche se il suo tono contrastava nettamente con il suo aspetto e con quello di Guy.  
I due uomini erano inzuppati di acqua stagnante, sporchi di fango, graffiati dalla vegetazione dei sentieri meno battuti che avevano dovuto seguire per tornare al campo senza farsi scoprire e decisamente esausti.  
Gisborne si era trascinato fino al fuoco e si era lasciato cadere su uno dei tronchi disposti intorno al focolare, senza avere nemmeno la forza di togliersi i vestiti bagnati.  
Era rimasto immobile con gli occhi chiusi e non si era mosso nemmeno quando Robin si era seduto accanto a lui.  
Djaq li aveva guardati, preoccupata.  
\- State bene? Cosa vi è successo?  
Robin aveva alzato le spalle con aria noncurante.  
\- Dovremo fare attenzione al sostituto di Gisborne, è più abile di quanto pensassimo. Ci siamo dovuti nascondere sul fondo dello stagno per riuscire a fuggire e abbiamo perso i cavalli.  
Djaq rivolse loro un sorriso comprensivo.  
\- Toglietevi quei vestiti bagnati, intanto vi preparerò un infuso caldo da bere e qualcosa per curare quei graffi.  
Guy la guardò, allarmato.  
\- Stiamo bene, non devi affaticarti per noi.  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Aspetto un bambino, non sono malata. Restare al campo mentre voi rischiate la pelle è più che sufficiente per non avere problemi. Ma se vi preoccupate tanto, lascerò che sia Meg ad andare a prendere delle coperte per voi.  
Le due ragazze si allontanarono e Robin guardò Guy.  
\- Grazie per avermi recuperato quando il mio cavallo è caduto.  
Gisborne alzò le spalle.  
\- Cancella una voce dalla lista. E aggiungine un'altra per avermi tenuto sott'acqua. Da solo non sarei riuscito a resistere abbastanza a lungo.  
\- Stavolta ci siamo andati troppo vicini. - Disse Robin, tetramente.  
\- Se _tu_ dici così, allora vuol dire che siamo vivi per miracolo.  
\- Devi avvicinarti a lui, scoprire i suoi piani. - Sussurrò Robin. - So che ti sto chiedendo molto, ma è più pericoloso di quello che pensavo.  
Guy slacciò il mantello e lo lasciò cadere a terra, poi si tolse anche la giacca e si scostò i capelli dalla fronte con la mano.  
\- Se avevo qualche dubbio, dopo stanotte non ne ho più. Lo farò. Capirò chi è Archer e cercherò di portarlo dalla nostra parte, sempre che sia possibile.  
\- Se non fosse possibile dovremo fermarlo, a qualunque costo. - Disse Robin, mortalmente serio e Guy lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Anche se è nostro fratello? - Sussurrò e Robin annuì.  
\- Sì, Guy. Anche se è nostro fratello. Altrimenti distruggerà noi e tutti quelli che amiamo.  
  
Meg si avvicinò a Robin e Guy e i due uomini smisero di parlare vedendola avvicinarsi a loro. La ragazza li osservò, concedendosi di indugiare con lo sguardo su Gisborne per un attimo, poi porse loro le coperte asciutte che aveva portato.  
Robin la prese senza badare troppo alla ragazza, immerso nei suoi pensieri, ma Guy la ringraziò con un sorriso e Meg arrossì, affrettandosi ad allontanarsi da lui prima che gli altri potessero accorgersi della sua confusione.  
Non sapeva cosa le fosse preso, ma quando Gisborne le aveva sorriso, lei aveva avuto l'impressione che il viso del cavaliere si fosse trasformato completamente e Meg aveva colto per un attimo un suo lato più gentile che fino a quel momento era rimasto nascosto dietro la facciata pericolosa e sarcastica che Guy le aveva mostrato fino a quel momento.  
Lanciò un altro sguardo a Gisborne da lontano e sorrise tra sé. Non se ne spiegava il motivo, ma il cuore le batteva un po' più forte.  



	37. And So it Begins

Allan osservò Gisborne con la coda dell'occhio, preoccupato per lui.  
Guy non gli aveva spiegato nei dettagli cosa fosse successo durante la notte, ma da quello che aveva capito sia lui che Robin erano stati sconfitti dal nuovo aiutante dello sceriffo in un modo piuttosto umiliante.  
Gisborne era tornato a casa a notte fonda, con i capelli ancora umidi e abbastanza malconcio. Si era gettato sul letto ancora vestito ed era crollato in un sonno sfinito quasi subito, interrompendosi a metà di una frase mentre rispondeva alle domande di Allan.  
Il giovane gli aveva tolto la giacca e gli stivali e Guy non si era svegliato, limitandosi a lamentarsi nel sonno, allora Allan gli aveva gettato una coperta addosso e lo aveva lasciato dormire senza più disturbarlo.  
Alla mattina erano partiti verso Nottingham per accompagnare Marian e suo padre al mercato, ma Allan non si sentiva tranquillo, l'espressione di Guy era tetra e stranamente non aveva rallentato il cavallo per cavalcare al fianco del carro guidato da Marian, ma era andato avanti senza aspettare.  
Allan lo aveva seguito.  
\- Ehi, Giz, tutto bene?  
Guy lo aveva guardato per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
\- Sono stanco e non ho voglia di parlarne, Allan.  
\- Cosa devo dire a Marian? Credo che ci sia rimasta male vedendoti andare avanti senza di lei...  
Gisborne sospirò e si voltò indietro per un attimo.  
\- Mi fa male la schiena, temo che non sarei di buona compagnia, oggi.  
\- È andata così male ieri notte?  
\- Peggio. Ma te l'ho detto, non mi va di parlarne. Lasciatemi solo, per favore.  
Guy fece accelerare il passo al cavallo e lasciò indietro Allan.  
Le ferite gli facevano davvero un po' male, ma non erano quelle il vero motivo del suo umore cupo. Aveva paura.  
Era terrorizzato al pensiero di avvicinarsi a quello che probabilmente era suo fratello con lo scopo di spiare le sue mosse e non sapeva se lo spaventava di più l'ipotesi di essere scoperto dallo sceriffo oppure quella di scoprire che Archer potesse non essere disposto a passare dalla loro parte.  
In quel caso Robin era stato molto chiaro su quello che avrebbero dovuto fare, ma Guy non era sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di uccidere suo fratello.  
Però non avrebbe potuto nemmeno deludere Robin.  
Tirarsi indietro lo avrebbe messo in pericolo, per affrontare un avversario temibile come Archer dovevano restare uniti.  
Se Archer si fosse rivelato un nemico, Guy avrebbe dovuto scegliere di tradire uno dei suoi fratelli e lui non voleva, aveva già abbandonato Isabella e ancora non se lo perdonava.  
In ogni caso, per avvicinarsi ad Archer avrebbe dovuto mentire e vivere nella finzione sia con lui che con tutte le persone che gli erano care.  
Si chiese se anche per Marian fosse stato tanto difficile stare accanto a lui quando era ancora promessa a Robin Hood.  
  
Marian alzò lo sguardo, speranzosa, quando vide uno dei cavalli che tornava indietro verso il carro, ma Allan era da solo e la ragazza sospirò, delusa.  
Si chiese se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Quella mattina Guy si era alzato di pessimo umore e a tavola non aveva nemmeno fatto finta di apprezzare le sue frittelle.  
Marian sapeva che i suoi tentativi in cucina non avevano affatto il sapore e l'aspetto che avrebbero dovuto avere, ma lei continuava a provare nella speranza di migliorare e finora Guy si era mostrato felice del suo impegno, anche se la ragazza sospettava che non avesse il coraggio di mangiare davvero i piatti che gli preparava.  
Lei non lo biasimava per quello, aveva assaggiato anche lei i risultati delle sue fatiche, ma era contenta che Guy fosse tanto attento nei suoi confronti da non volerla ferire con la dura verità.  
Qualche giorno prima aveva mandato un messaggio ad Adeline per chiederle la ricetta precisa delle frittelle tanto amate da Guy quando era piccolo e la donna era stata tanto gentile da risponderle in modo semplice, ma estremamente dettagliato.  
Marian aveva seguito le istruzioni alla lettera, cercando di non trascurare nessun passaggio e, quando alla fine aveva assaggiato il risultato, si era messa a saltellare di gioia: forse non erano le frittelle più buone del mondo, ma rispetto ai tentativi precedenti erano almeno commestibili.  
Le aveva servite in tavolo, orgogliosa e felice, ma Guy non aveva nemmeno fatto la mossa di assaggiarle e si era limitato a sedere davanti al piatto senza toccarlo né guardarlo.  
\- Allan?  
Il giovane si affiancò al carro e Marian lo guardò, triste.  
\- Guy è arrabbiato con me?  
\- Ha qualche motivo per esserlo?  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- No. Non ho più fatto il Guardiano Notturno dopo l'ultima volta e a parte quello non mi viene in mente altro che potrebbe aver fatto andare in collera Guy.  
\- Ehi, io stavo scherzando. Giz è solo di cattivo umore, tutto qui. Le ferite gli hanno fatto male e stanotte non è riuscito a dormire bene. Lo conosco, Marian, quando è di questo umore è meglio lasciarlo stare finché non gli passa.  
Marian annuì, un po' rincuorata e Allan le sorrise, ma dentro di sé era inquieto. Quello che non le aveva detto era che l'ultima volta che aveva visto Gisborne in quello stato d'animo era stato quando lavorava ancora per Vaisey.  
  
Guy salì la scalinata del castello, ignorando le occhiate curiose della gente stupita di vederlo da quelle parti.  
\- Sir Guy, deve vedere lo sceriffo? - Chiese una delle guardie all'ingresso.  
\- No. Sono venuto a riprendere gli effetti personali di Lady Marian, sempre che siano ancora qui al castello.  
\- In effetti qualche mese fa i suoi servitori avevano portato qui alcuni bauli per Lady Marian, quando si pensava che avrebbe dovuto sposare Roger di Barret. - Commentò la guardia. - Io stesso ho aiutato a portare una cassa. Vi mostrerei la stanza in cui li abbiamo sistemati, ma ora non posso lasciare il mio posto e comunque per portare via qualcosa dal castello vi servirà l'autorizzazione dello sceriffo o del signor Archer, mi dispiace Sir Guy.  
\- Non importa, grazie lo stesso. Dove posso trovare questo Archer?  
Il soldato lo fissò, sinceramente stupito nel sentirsi ringraziare dallo stesso uomo che per anni non aveva fatto altro che impartirgli ordini senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. Non sapeva cosa gli fosse successo esattamente, ma da quando era tornato dalla morte, Guy di Gisborne era cambiato. E non in peggio.  
\- Ora dovrebbe essere nella sala grande con lo sceriffo... È quello che qualche giorno fa vi ha frustato, Sir Guy. - Aggiunse, dopo una leggera esitazione.  
Guy entrò nel castello e si diresse alla sala grande. Non aveva alcuna voglia di rivedere lo sceriffo, ma se voleva rendere credibile la sua scusa, avrebbe avuto bisogno della sua autorizzazione per recuperare gli oggetti di Marian. Inoltre, se fosse davvero riuscito a recuperare i suoi vestiti e i suoi monili, avrebbe avuto anche un modo per scusarsi con la ragazza della sua scortesia di quella mattina.  
Sapeva di averla ferita, ma si era sentito troppo nervoso per poter mangiare o conversare con lei.  
Fece un respiro e scese le scale della sala grande.  
Lo sceriffo alzò lo sguardo a guardarlo e i suoi occhi si accesero di stupore divertito.  
\- Oh, guarda un po', Gizzy. A cosa dobbiamo l'onore di questa visita? Avrei giurato che dopo l'ultima volta saresti stato alla larga da Nottingham per un bel po'. Dimmi un po', Gisborne, cosa si prova a essere dall'altra parte della frusta? Brucia ancora?  
Guy avrebbe voluto rispondergli che se era così tanto curioso di saperlo sarebbe stato felice di farglielo scoprire, ma si costrinse a ingoiare quelle parole degne di Robin Hood e si rivolse a Vaisey in tono rispettoso.  
\- Mio signore, vi chiedo il permesso di poter riportare a Locksley gli effetti personali di Lady Marian.  
Lo sceriffo lo studiò, chiedendosi cosa volesse davvero Gisborne. Per recuperare le cose della sua amichetta avrebbe potuto semplicemente mandare un servitore.  
\- Molto bene, mi piace vederti strisciare, Gisborne. Vai pure a prendere le cianfrusaglie della tua amante, ti concedo il mio permesso.  
Guy fremette nel sentire definire Marian in quel modo, ma ancora una volta si costrinse a non replicare.  
\- Vi ringrazio, mio signore.  
\- Archer!  
Il giovane si alzò dalla sedia in ombra dove era rimasto fino a quel momento e si avvicinò allo sceriffo.  
Vaisey lo guardò.  
\- Accompagna Gisborne a riprendersi la robaccia della sua donna e accertati che non porti via nulla di valore. - Disse ad alta voce per insultare Guy indirettamente, poi fece cenno ad Archer di avvicinarsi e gli parlò sottovoce. - Cerca di capire cosa diavolo vuole davvero e poi vienimelo a riferire.  
\- Sì, mio signore. - Disse Archer, poi si avvicinò a Guy e i due uomini si congedarono dallo sceriffo e uscirono dalla sala.  
  
Camminarono in silenzio lungo alcuni corridoi, poi Guy si rivolse ad Archer.  
\- Confesso che speravo di parlare con te.  
Il giovane gli rivolse uno sguardo ironicamente sorpreso.  
\- Pensavo il contrario, visto come sono andate le cose l'ultima volta.  
\- Volevo parlarti proprio per questo motivo. Credo di doverti ringraziare.  
Archer inarcò un sopracciglio in un modo che a Guy ricordò molto Robin. Si chiese se fosse davvero loro fratello e se in tal caso assomigliasse in qualcosa anche a lui.  
\- Io ti prendo a frustate e tu vuoi ringraziarmi? Qualcosa mi suona piuttosto strano.  
\- Hai visto la mia schiena, no? Ho una certa esperienza di colpi di frusta ormai, anche se avrei preferito farne a meno, e per questo posso dire di essere certo che avresti potuto farmi molto più male se solo lo avessi voluto. Quindi sì, ho motivo di esserti grato.  
Archer sorrise, ironico.  
\- Contento tu. - Si fermò davanti a una porta e la aprì con una chiave. - Ecco, gli oggetti che cerchi sono qui dentro. Controlla pure che ci sia tutto e poi darò ordine a un paio di servitori di portarli fuori. Hai un carro?  
\- Sì, è fermo vicino alla taverna. Anzi, se hai tempo mi farebbe piacere offrirti da bere.  
Archer lo fissò per qualche attimo e Guy temette di aver esagerato, forse avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto nel mostrarsi amichevole, ma poi l'altro gli sorrise.  
\- Certo, perché no? Scommetto che in realtà sei curioso di sapere come me la cavo al tuo posto.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Lo ammetto. Sono curioso di sapere se lo sceriffo si trova in difficoltà senza di me.  
\- Non rivorrai il tuo posto? Ora è mio.  
\- No, anzi potrei darti qualche consiglio. Ma mi piacerebbe sapere se ero davvero inutile come diceva Vaisey. Questione di orgoglio, capisci?  
Archer lo fissò, divertito. Quella era l'occasione adatta per capire le vere intenzioni di Gisborne, come gli aveva ordinato lo sceriffo. Gli sarebbe bastato dargli corda, magari spingerlo a bere un po' e probabilmente si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire qualche indizio.  
\- Andiamo allora. Del resto hai detto che offri tu, no?  



	38. What Do You Want?

Archer prese il boccale dalle mani della cameriera e mise un braccio attorno alla vita della ragazza, facendola sedere accanto a sé e infilandole una moneta nella scollatura. La giovane scoppiò a ridere e si aggrappò al braccio di Archer, lanciando occhiate maliziose sia a lui che a Guy.  
\- Allora, - disse Archer, rivolgendosi a Gisborne con uno sguardo divertito. - cosa hai fatto allo sceriffo per farti odiare tanto?  
\- Perché lo chiedi?  
\- L'altro giorno non aveva alcun interesse a punire quel ragazzino, era con te che ce l'aveva sin dall'inizio. Eri il suo braccio destro, no? Cosa puoi aver combinato per farti detestare a tal punto?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- A parte servirlo per anni e salvargli la vita? Ho solo deciso che ero stufo di lavorare per lui.  
\- Beh, buon per me. La paga è buona.  
\- Per la tua anima? Forse non abbastanza.  
Archer lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- L'anima è così impalpabile... Preferisco cose più concrete. - Disse, piantando un bacio sul collo della cameriera. - Ehi, hai un'amica per lui?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non mi interessa, grazie lo stesso.  
\- Allora hai un'amica per me? - Chiese Archer, facendo scoppiare la ragazza in altre risatine. - A quanto pare tu rinunci alle cose e io ne traggo vantaggio.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Come hai detto tu, buon per te.  
\- Allora, cosa vuoi? - Chiese Archer fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Mi pare chiaro che non ti interessi più di tanto bere o divertirti alla taverna, se mi hai invitato qui è perché vuoi qualcosa da me. Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa.  
Guy lo guardò senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Archer.  
\- Sono curioso. Voglio sapere chi sei e perché hai scelto di lavorare per lo sceriffo.  
\- Perché? Che ti importa se davvero non sei più interessato a lavorare per lui? Guarda, Gisborne, non ho nulla contro di te, non ancora perlomeno, ma non ti permetterò di intralciarmi o di riprenderti il tuo posto.  
Guy alzò le mani davanti a sé.  
\- Per quel che mi riguarda puoi tenertelo. Ma l'ultima persona che mi ha sostituito era un pazzo assassino che ha cercato di uccidere lo sceriffo. Sono quasi morto per difendere Nottingham e vorrei evitare di ripetere l'esperienza. Perciò te lo chiedo: tu chi sei, Archer?  
\- E tu, Guy di Gisborne? In ogni caso, se può farti stare tranquillo non ho intenzione di uccidere lo sceriffo, sarebbe stupido da parte mia visto che mi paga così bene.  
\- Non ho mai sentito parlare di te, non sei di queste parti, vero?  
\- Vengo da molti posti e da nessuno in particolare. Ho viaggiato molto in passato. E tu? Dov'è Gisborne?  
\- Non esiste più da molti anni.  
Archer sorrise.  
\- A quanto pare nessuno di noi due ha delle radici.  
\- Per ora.  
Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Non ci tengo ad averne. I legami tolgono la libertà.  
\- Non hai una famiglia?  
\- Non che io sappia. I miei genitori devono essere morti quando ero molto piccolo, non ne ho alcun ricordo. Tu?  
\- Anche i miei sono morti. - Disse Guy con un breve sospiro, poi cambiò discorso. - Ma dimmi dei tuoi viaggi, hai imparato cose interessanti da essi?  
\- Qualcosa, sì. Come te la cavi con la spada? Se ne hai voglia potrei mostrarti un trucchetto o due.  
\- Non mi dispiacerebbe. E io in cambio posso rivelarti qualche piccolo segreto che potrebbe esserti utile con lo sceriffo.  
Archer studiò la sua espressione. Gisborne sembrava essere semplicemente curioso e Archer aveva la vaga sensazione che desiderasse essere amichevole con lui, ma non ne capiva il motivo.  
\- E invece com'era l'oltretomba?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Girano molte voci su di te. Alcuni dicono che sei morto e tornato dalla tomba, per molti sei peggio di un demonio, mentre per altri sei un eroe. Qual è la verità?  
\- Tutte e nessuna, probabilmente.  
Archer increspò le labbra, divertito.  
\- Suppongo che avrò il modo di scoprirlo, prima o poi.  
  
Allan entrò nella taverna, cercando con lo sguardo la cameriera carina che aveva adocchiato l'ultima volta che era stato nel locale e chiedendosi che storiella avrebbe potuto utilizzare per cercare di fare colpo su di lei.  
Finalmente la vide seduta a un tavolo, ma rimase deluso nel vedere che sembrava già essere in compagnia maschile, poi strabuzzò gli occhi nel vedere chi erano i due uomini seduti insieme alla ragazza.  
Allan fece un passo avanti per guardare meglio, convinto di aver visto male: non era possibile che Gisborne fosse lì, a bere allegramente in compagnia di una ragazza di taverna e dell'uomo che solo pochi giorni prima lo aveva frustato davanti a tutta Nottingham!  
Il giovane scosse la testa e pensò che avrebbe dovuto andare via da lì, ma in quel momento Guy alzò lo sguardo e lo vide. Allan scorse un lampo di preoccupazione guizzare negli occhi di Gisborne per un istante, poi Guy lo chiamò e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, sorridendo come se niente fosse.  
Anche quello era strano: di solito Guy di Gisborne non sorrideva in quel modo superficiale, come se fosse divertito dal trovarsi in quel luogo e in quella compagnia. Normalmente per lui le taverne erano semplicemente luoghi per nutrirsi e non attiravano il suo interesse. Di solito era Allan a trascinarlo in quei posti nella speranza di attirare l'attenzione di qualche cameriera e Guy si limitava a tenergli compagnia con aria di divertita sopportazione, limitandosi a mangiare qualcosa o a bere un boccale di vino.  
\- Ehi, Giz. - Disse, incerto, avvicinandosi al tavolo.  
\- Siedi con noi, Allan. Lui è Archer. - Disse Guy, allegramente, e ancora una volta il giovane notò una stonatura nel tono della sua voce. Lanciò uno sguardo a Guy e gli sembrò di riconoscere una muta richiesta nei suoi occhi.  
\- So chi è e l'ultima volta non mi sembravate in termini tanto cordiali...  
Archer scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Il lavoro è lavoro, nulla di personale. Capisco che l'idea possa confonderti, ma so che Guy capisce cosa intendo dire. Del resto è stato anche lui nella mia posizione non troppo tempo fa.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Nessun rancore. - Confermò.  
Allan lo guardò, sconcertato. I segni delle frustate sulla sua schiena non si erano ancora rimarginati e Guy era così tranquillo a parlare col suo torturatore?  
Gli venne in mente che in passato Gisborne non lo aveva trattato molto meglio quando lo aveva costretto a tradire Robin Hood, eppure ora potevano considerarsi amici.  
Allan sedette senza dire nulla e, come suo solito, allungò una mano verso il piatto di Gisborne, ancora praticamente intatto. Prese un pezzo di carne e se lo mise in bocca con aria sfrontata, osservando Gisborne con la coda dell'occhio.  
Si era sbagliato.  
Il cavaliere nero non era affatto tranquillo come poteva sembrare a chiunque non lo conoscesse bene come lui, anzi Allan aveva l'impressione che Gisborne fosse grato per il suo arrivo, come se la sua presenza potesse dargli conforto.  
\- Allora, Allan. - Disse Archer, con un sorriso un po' inquietante. - È un bene che tu sia arrivato.  
\- Perché?  
\- Io e Guy pensavamo che sarebbe divertente confrontare la nostra capacità con la spada. Ci serviva un giudice e la mia amica qui non se ne intende molto di combattimenti. - Archer diede una strizzatina alla gamba della cameriera, seduta accanto a lui e la ragazza esplose in una risatina sciocca. - Che ne dici, Allan, ti va di aiutarci?  
Lo sguardo di Allan guizzò verso Guy e il giovane colse un assenso sul viso dell'amico.  
Alzò le spalle e sorrise.  
\- Beh, perché no? Potrebbe essere interessante.  
  
Marian aveva lasciato suo padre in casa di un loro vecchio conoscente ed era tornata verso il mercato. Avrebbe cercato Guy e Allan e poi sarebbe passata con il carro a prendere suo padre direttamente a casa del suo amico, così Sir Edward avrebbe potuto aspettare senza affaticarsi troppo.  
La ragazza si chiese dove potessero essere i due uomini e se avrebbe trovato Guy di un umore migliore rispetto a quella mattina. Sospirò ansiosamente a entrambi i pensieri: non sapeva se le risposte a quelle domande le sarebbero piaciute.  
Mentre camminava verso la piazza del mercato, si accorse che molte persone si erano radunate in un punto e che altre stavano accorrendo in quel luogo con aria eccitata.  
Marian fermò un ragazzino afferrandolo per un braccio e gli chiese cosa stesse succedendo.  
\- Si stanno battendo! Non avevo mai visto nulla del genere! È così eccitante!  
\- Chi? Chi si sta battendo? - Marian strinse la presa sul braccio del ragazzo, ma quest'ultimo non ci fece neppure caso.  
\- Guy di Gisborne e il nuovo assistente dello sceriffo! Ora lasciatemi, devo andare a vedere chi vincerà!  
Il ragazzino si divincolò e sparì tra la folla, lasciando Marian terrorizzata e allibita.  
Cosa era successo? Guy si era messo di nuovo nei guai con lo sceriffo? Oppure aveva deciso di vendicarsi dell'uomo che lo aveva frustato?  
Con un gemito di angoscia, corse verso il punto in cui era radunata la folla e si fece largo tra la gente fino ad arrivare in prima fila.  
Guy stava effettivamente combattendo con Archer e i due uomini si scambiavano colpi di spada sempre più arditi, ma Marian capì subito che quello non era un combattimento vero e proprio, ma una specie di sfida per dimostrare la loro bravura nel maneggiare le spade.  
Ogni colpo era volutamente difficile e calcolato al millimetro, una specie di danza complicata e pericolosa che prima o poi avrebbe portato uno dei due a prevalere sull'altro.  
Allan era in piedi ai margini della folla e li osservava attentamente, con un'espressione divertita dipinta sul volto. Era chiaro che anche lui era molto interessato a quel duello.  
Marian si fece spostò tra la folla per avvicinarsi al giovane e rimase a guardare anche lei, angosciata e affascinata al tempo stesso.  
Aveva già visto combattere Guy quando aveva difeso lo sceriffo dalle guardie di Barret, ma mai in quel modo: allora lo aveva fatto nel modo più efficiente possibile per sopravvivere, con disperazione e coraggio, ora invece si stava esibendo, studiando ogni movimento per cercare di superare Archer in abilità.  
E si stava divertendo.  
Quello era un aspetto di Guy che lei non aveva mai visto e non sapeva se esserne attratta o spaventata, quello di cui invece era certa era che non sarebbe riuscita a distogliere gli occhi da lui nemmeno se ci avesse provato.  
Rimase a guardare in silenzio, col cuore che le batteva forte.  



	39. Just a Part of the Truth

Guy fece un guizzo all'indietro e sentì la punta della lama di Archer che gli sfiorava la gola: se non si fosse spostato, sarebbe stato ucciso, ma sapeva che l'altro non avrebbe fatto quell'affondo se non fosse stato assolutamente certo che lui era in grado di evitarlo.  
Cambiò l'inclinazione della spada e si mosse in avanti, mirando all'unico punto lasciato scoperto dalla difesa di Archer, ma la lama del giovane si mosse rapidamente a intercettare la sua e Archer ne approfittò per far sbilanciare in avanti Guy, poi lanciò in aria la spada, la afferrò con l'altra mano e la usò per colpire Gisborne alla schiena di piatto, facendolo rotolare a terra.  
Archer rinfoderò la spada e porse una mano a Guy per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
\- Direi che stavolta ho vinto io, ma non te la sei cavata male.  
Gisborne si rialzò in piedi e annuì: era stato un bel combattimento e la mossa con cui Archer lo aveva sconfitto era stata davvero originale ed eseguita alla perfezione. Inoltre il piatto della lama di Archer lo aveva colpito esattamente in un punto a metà tra due delle sue ferite, dove la pelle era intatta. Se lo avesse toccato pochi centimetri più su o più giù, in quel momento Guy sarebbe stato ancora a terra a contorcersi dal dolore.  
Si chiese se l'altro avesse evitato di proposito di fargli male. In quel caso sarebbe stato estremamente abile a ricordare i punti in cui lo aveva ferito e a mirare in modo di evitarli anche senza vederli perché coperti dai vestiti.  
\- Mi aspetto una rivincita prima o poi.  
Archer sorrise.  
\- Quando vuoi, Gisborne. Non mi capita spesso di trovare un avversario in grado di farmi impegnare. Ma ora devo tornare al castello: come ben sai, lo sceriffo non ama i perditempo.  
Archer lo salutò con un cenno della mano e si fece largo tra la gente ancora radunata a guardare mentre Guy si spolverò i vestiti con la mano per pulirli dal terriccio della strada, ma soprattutto per concedersi ancora un attimo prima di voltarsi ad affrontare Marian.  
Anche se il combattimento aveva richiesto tutta la sua attenzione, Guy si era accorto del momento esatto in cui la ragazza era arrivata e il suo sguardo fisso su di lui era stato un altro incentivo a farlo impegnare con tutte le sue forze. Essere stato sconfitto davanti a lei bruciava un po', ma non poteva negare che Archer fosse più abile di lui con la spada e Guy sperava almeno di aver perso in modo dignitoso.  
Si girò a guardarla e incontrò il suo sguardo confuso e preoccupato.  
Marian gli andò incontro.  
\- Stai bene, Guy? Ti ha colpito alla schiena...  
Gisborne annuì. Il tono ansioso della ragazza lo faceva sentire in colpa per come si era comportato con lei quella mattina e per le bugie che sarebbe stato costretto a raccontarle in futuro.  
\- Non mi ha ferito e non stavamo combattendo davvero, era solo una specie di allenamento.  
\- Ma perché? Quell'uomo lavora per lo sceriffo, ti ha già fatto così tanto male...  
\- Meno di quanto avrebbe potuto, questo non possiamo negarlo. E proprio perché lavora per lo sceriffo volevo capire che tipo di persona fosse.  
\- E lo hai capito?  
\- Non ancora. Ma dovremo stare attenti a come ci comportiamo con lui: è molto abile e pericoloso, non sarebbe piacevole dover affrontare un nemico del genere.  
\- Lavora per lo sceriffo, è già un nemico.  
Guy le rivolse uno sguardo ferito.  
\- Anche io lavoravo per lo sceriffo. Mi disprezzi ancora per questo?  
\- Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? È ovvio che non ti disprezzo, Guy.  
\- Non è tanto ovvio. Quello che ho fatto in passato mi macchierà per sempre, immagino.  
\- Ogni scelta ha delle conseguenze, è inutile lamentarsene. Sarai anche macchiato per sempre, ma io ho scelto di non guardare quelle macchie. E comunque non stavamo parlando di te, ma di Archer.  
\- Forse non c'è poi così tanta differenza. - Ribatté Guy in tono duro e Marian lo guardò senza capire il motivo di quella reazione.  
\- Guy... - Iniziò, ma si interruppe con un sospiro, senza sapere che dire.  
Gisborne si avvicinò a lei e la prese tra le braccia, pentito per il modo in cui le aveva parlato.  
\- Perdonami, anche se sono nervoso non avrei dovuto risponderti così.  
Marian gli appoggiò il viso sul petto. Sapeva che la gente avrebbe sparlato nel vederli così vicini in pubblico, ma i loro pettegolezzi avevano smesso di importarle da molto tempo ormai.  
\- È da stamattina che sei strano, Guy. Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha irritato?  
Guy la fissò, sconcertato.  
\- Tu? Hai pensato che fossi in collera con te?  
Marian sospirò di nuovo.  
\- Non sapevo cosa pensare.  
_Ecco dove portano i segreti e le bugie. Ed è solo l'inizio._  
Gisborne si tolse un guanto e le sfiorò la guancia con la mano, delicatamente.  
\- Non potrei essere in collera con te nemmeno se mi piantassi una spada nel cuore...  
\- Beh Giz, in quel caso è ovvio che non potresti, saresti morto. - Intervenne Allan e sia Guy che Marian gli rivolsero un identico sguardo irritato, ma il giovane non si lasciò intimorire. - Ma Marian ha ragione, devi ammettere che oggi ti comporti in modo strano.  
\- Dovevo parlare con lo sceriffo e non sapevo cosa aspettarmi. Ero nervoso per questo motivo, voi non c'entrate, mi dispiace che lo abbiate pensato. - Disse Guy, decidendo di dire soltanto una parte della verità.  
\- Parlare con lo sceriffo? Perché, Giz?  
Guy si avvicinò al carro e sollevò il telo che copriva il carico, rivelando alcuni bauli e borse ammassate sul pianale insieme alle merci che Marian e Sir Edward avevano acquistato al mercato.  
\- Mi serviva la sua autorizzazione per portare via queste cose dal castello.  
\- Cosa sono? - Chiese Marian e Guy le sorrise.  
\- Aprine una e guarda.  
La ragazza obbedì, curiosa e tirò fuori un vestito dalla borsa che aveva aperto.  
\- Ma questo è mio!  
\- Ora capisco! Sono le cose che avevo portato al castello quando lei era prigioniera di Barrett, non è vero? - Chiese Allan, riconoscendo i bauli.  
\- Già. - Confermò Guy e la ragazza lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- E sei andato a parlare con lo sceriffo per questo? Non avresti dovuto, Guy! E se avesse deciso di farti punire per qualche altro motivo inesistente? Sono solo vestiti, non valeva la pena di correre un rischio simile per recuperarli!  
\- Sono tuoi e ne avevi bisogno. Anche se non ti sei mai lamentata per questo, l'ho notato, Marian, non te ne erano rimasti molti e le entrate di Locksley non sono sufficienti per permetterti di ricomprarli tutti. Avevi perso le tue cose per colpa mia, per la seconda volta tra l'altro, e se avessi potuto non avrei desiderato altro che regalartene di nuovi, anche più belli di quelli che avevi. Ma per il momento non posso farlo, e mi dispiace tanto. Farmi restituire i tuoi mi sembrava il minimo che potessi fare.  
Marian gli mise le braccia al collo e lo baciò con dolcezza.  
\- Grazie Guy, ma devi stare attento, tu sei più importante di qualsiasi vestito. Lo sceriffo ti ha creato problemi?  
Gisborne si chinò a baciarla sul collo e sorrise nel sentire il profumo della sua pelle.  
\- Niente di troppo terribile. Le solite frasi umilianti e qualche insulto, rispetto al suo solito è stato quasi gentile. Suppongo che fosse ancora soddisfatto per avermi fatto frustare in pubblico l'ultima volta.  
Marian gli passò una mano lungo il viso, seguendo la linea della mascella con le dita. La pelle di Guy era appena ruvida e a Marian venne voglia di strusciare il viso sulla sua guancia. Lo fece d'impulso, sorridendo nel sentire la barba appena spuntata che le arrossava la pelle delicata del viso.  
Gisborne la strinse a sé e la baciò di nuovo, stavolta con più passione, dimenticando completamente che erano ancora nella piazza del mercato finché Allan non ricordò loro la sua presenza schiarendosi la voce.  
\- Non per essere invadente, ma forse vi converrebbe prendere una stanza alla locanda... - Disse, in tono irriverente e Marian fece un salto indietro, arrossendo furiosamente, mentre Guy fece per colpirlo, ma Allan lo evitò agilmente e salì a cavallo ridacchiando.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo timido a Guy e notò che anche lui era arrossito, anche se cercava di nascondere l'imbarazzo dietro l'irritazione nei confronti di Allan. La ragazza sorrise intenerita e le venne voglia di baciarlo ancora, senza badare agli sguardi critici e maliziosi della gente, ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, poi sarebbe stato difficile riuscire a tenere a freno la passione.  
Allan aveva voluto scherzare nel suo solito modo provocante, ma Marian pensava che se Guy avesse voluto prendere sul serio il suo suggerimento e le avesse chiesto di più, lei forse non sarebbe stata capace di resistere e lo avrebbe seguito.  
Lo desiderava, inutile negarlo, e si chiedeva perché Guy non si decidesse a chiederla in moglie prima che la passione rischiasse di trascinare entrambi nel peccato.  
\- Forse è meglio che vada a prendere mio padre. - Disse, prendendo le redini del carro e Gisborne annuì, salendo anche lui a cavallo.  
\- Raggiungerò Allan e vi aspetteremo lungo la strada per Locksley. - Disse, in un tono impacciato che Marian trovò adorabile, poi entrambi fecero schioccare le redini, prendendo direzioni opposte.  
  
Allan sentì gli zoccoli del cavallo di Guy che si avvicinavano al galoppo e studiò la sua espressione con un leggero timore, preoccupato che potesse essere ancora arrabbiato per la sua battuta di prima, ma Gisborne non sembrava in collera.  
Raggiunse il cavallo di Allan e adeguò l'andatura alla sua, ma rimase in silenzio, pensieroso.  
\- Ehi, Giz, cosa è successo davvero nella taverna?  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Lo sceriffo non c'entra, vero? O almeno non del tutto. Cosa stavi facendo con quell'Archer? Nemmeno quello era un comportamento normale e lo sai benissimo.  
\- Voglio capire chi è e che minaccia possa comportare per noi. Ieri notte è quasi riuscito a prenderci in trappola, è molto abile.  
\- E per questo vai a bere insieme a lui?  
\- So quello che faccio, Allan.  
\- E allora perché sei tanto nervoso?  
\- Non sono nervoso! - Gridò Gisborne e Allan gli rivolse uno sguardo significativo.  
\- Davvero? Allora perché stai gridando?  
\- Perché sei esasperante, ecco perché. - Ribatté Guy, poi fece un mezzo sospiro. - Va bene, ho paura di quello che potrebbe succedere se scoprisse che sono il Guardiano Notturno, non mi sembra tanto strano, no?  
\- No, ma non è solo questo, vero? C'è qualcos'altro e non vuoi dirmelo.  
\- Non posso e abbiamo già parlato troppo a questo riguardo. Dovrai fidarti di me.  
Allan osservò la sua espressione e si rese conto che Gisborne non era affatto sereno come voleva fargli credere. Qualcosa lo preoccupava e Allan aveva l'impressione che si sentisse in colpa per qualche motivo.  
_In che guaio stai andando a cacciarti, Giz?_  
\- Va bene. - Disse Allan, ma a una condizione.  
\- Quale?  
\- Io mi fiderò di te e non ti farò altre domande, ma tu devi ricordarti che puoi fidarti di me. Se ne avrai bisogno, chiedimi aiuto.  
Guy rimase a guardarlo per un attimo, stupito, poi annuì con un sorriso.  
\- Me ne ricorderò. Grazie, Allan. Ah...  
\- Sì, lo so. Non ne farò parola con Marian, di qualunque cosa si tratti.  
  
Guy era quasi riuscito ad allontanare la maggior parte dei pensieri che lo preoccupavano e stava per addormentarsi quando si rese conto di non essere più solo nella sua stanza.  
Il sonno gli passò di colpo e mise la mano sotto il cuscino per impugnare il coltello dalla lama ricurva che teneva sempre a portata di mano.  
L'intruso si avvicinò al letto e, con uno scatto fulmineo, Guy si alzò a sedere e puntò la lama alla gola dell'intruso.  
\- Ehi! Calma, Gisborne, sono io. - Sussurrò Robin, allegramente.  
\- Hood! Che diavolo ci fai qui?!  
\- Sei sempre così nervoso quando dormi?  
\- Solo quando qualcuno si intrufola di soppiatto nella mia camera da letto. Avrei potuto tagliarti la gola, idiota.  
\- Dovresti ringraziarmi, avrei potuto convocarti con una freccia e invece ho scelto di non farti scomodare. E comunque questa è la _mia_ camera da letto.  
\- Visto che sei tanto generoso, dimmi cosa vuoi e poi lasciami dormire.  
Robin sedette sul bordo del letto e fissò Gisborne con un sogghigno.  
\- Ho sentito dire che hai dato spettacolo al mercato, oggi.  
Guy arrossì di colpo, pensando che si riferisse a quello che era successo con Marian.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, Hood.  
\- Direi di sì, visto che è anche mio fratello.  
Guy lo fissò per un attimo prima di rendersi conto che si stava riferendo al duello con Archer e arrossì ancora di più per l'equivoco.  
\- Oh, sì. Gli ho parlato. E abbiamo combattuto con la spada.  
Robin si chiese il motivo della confusione di Gisborne, ma preferì non indagare oltre e concentrarsi sulle cose importanti.  
\- Allora? Credi che sia davvero lui?  
\- Non posso dirlo. Potrebbe, ma ne saremo certi solo vedendo se ha la voglia.  
\- Scoprilo allora.  
\- Non è così facile, non trovi? Sfidarlo a combattere è un conto, ma di certo non posso chiedergli di spogliarsi senza motivo.  
\- E tu un motivo trovalo.  
\- Ci proverò. - Disse Guy con aria infelice e Robin ridacchiò, divertito.  
\- In ogni caso, come ti è sembrato?  
\- Abile. Furbo. Pericoloso.  
\- Perché lavora per Vaisey?  
\- Per soldi. - Disse Guy, poi guardò Robin. - Questa situazione non mi piace.  
\- Da quello che mi risulta ti sei divertito a combattere con lui.  
\- Sì, quello sì, è stato interessante. Però odio tutte queste bugie.  
Robin gli batté una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Continua così, Guy, cerca di scoprire più che puoi. E stai attento.  
Il fuorilegge si dileguò uscendo dalla finestra e Guy tornò a stendersi sul letto, fissando il soffitto.  
Cercò di scacciare il pensiero di Archer, altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire e ripensò a Marian, al modo in cui si erano baciati, dimenticandosi del mondo intorno a loro.  
Nemmeno quello era un pensiero che lo avrebbe aiutato ad addormentarsi, ma di certo era molto più piacevole.  
Guy sorrise tra sé e si ripromise di alzarsi un po' prima per andare a lavorare a Knighton Hall la mattina dopo: doveva finire di costruire quella casa il prima possibile e poi avrebbe chiesto a Marian di sposarlo.  



	40. Fire of Revenge

Il Guardiano Notturno e Robin Hood tesero l'arco contemporaneamente, poi lasciarono partire tre frecce in rapida sequenza. La prima fece saltare la spada di mano alle sentinelle di guardia al magazzino dello sceriffo, mentre le altre due inchiodarono i due uomini al muro senza ferirli, trafiggendo i loro vestiti in modo che rimanessero bloccati.  
Le due guardie iniziarono a gridare, ma prima che arrivassero i rinforzi, i membri della banda di Robin avevano già portato via buona parte delle provviste e si erano eclissati.  
\- Ottimo lavoro. - Disse Robin poco più tardi, avvicinandosi a Guy con un'espressione piacevolmente stupita.  
Guy scaricò un sacco di farina dal carro e lo passò a Much perché lo potesse sistemare all'interno della piccola grotta scavata nella parete rocciosa. Quel posto era uno dei depositi segreti che Robin aveva creato in vari punti della foresta per poter distribuire più agevolmente il cibo ai bisognosi e i fuorilegge ne avevano abilmente mimetizzato l'entrata in modo che nessuno potesse trovarla accidentalmente.  
\- Pensavo che avremmo distribuito subito il cibo. Lo sceriffo ha alzato ancora le tasse e alla gente non è rimasto molto per sopravvivere. Perlomeno è così sia a Knighton che a Locksley.  
\- Sarebbe troppo rischioso farlo stanotte. Che i poveri hanno fame lo sa di sicuro anche lo sceriffo e di certo si aspetterà che distribuiamo subito le provviste che abbiamo rubato. Potrebbe tenderci una trappola e dopo l'ultima volta non intendo correre il rischio. La gente dei villaggi dovrà aspettare per un po', ma troveremo un modo sicuro per provvedere a loro. - Robin si interruppe e guardò Guy, divertito. - Che succede, Gisborne? Cominciano a starti a cuore gli abitanti dei villaggi? Da quando ti preoccupi del loro benessere?  
\- Figuriamoci. Ho sempre pensato che quella gente conta troppo sul tuo aiuto. Ma se i miei operai non hanno abbastanza da mangiare non avranno le forze di continuare a lavorare a Knighton Hall.  
\- Quella casa significa così tanto per te?  
\- Significa tutto. Quando sarà finita avrò finalmente qualcosa di mio, qualcosa che potrò offrire a Marian...  
\- Beh, ormai non manca tanto, non dovrai aspettare molto a lungo.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- No, non molto.  
Robin annuì. Se glielo avessero detto anche solo sei mesi prima non ci avrebbe mai creduto, ma in quel momento era sinceramente felice di sapere che il suo ex nemico avrebbe potuto chiedere presto la mano della sua ex fidanzata.  
\- Buon per te. - Robin passò a Little John un ultimo sacco pieno di cibo e controllò che l'ingresso del rifugio fosse ben mimetizzato, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Guy. - Sei migliorato molto con l'arco.  
Gisborne gli rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Immagino che prendere lezioni da Robin Hood abbia aiutato.  
\- Suppongo di sì. Ora vai, torna pure a Locksley, per stanotte non abbiamo altro da fare.  
\- Bene. Forse per una volta riuscirò a dormire abbastanza questa notte.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Tanto se non dormi di notte, lo fai a Knighton. Ogni volta che vengo da quelle parti ti trovo steso all'ombra di qualche albero.  
  
Lo sceriffo chiuse il registro che stava leggendo, irritato oltre misura. Aveva controllato e ricontrollato i conti delle tasse di Knighton e di Locksley, ma non era riuscito a trovare nessun ammanco o errore.  
Aveva fatto di tutto per mettere in difficoltà Gisborne alzando le tasse all'improvviso e inventandone di nuove, ma non era riuscito a fargli saltare o ritardare un pagamento. In un modo o nell'altro Gisborne era sempre riuscito a pagare la cifra richiesta e lo sceriffo era rimasto deluso ogni volta.  
Voleva solo farla pagare a Guy di Gisborne e prima poi avrebbe trovato un modo per fargli rimpiangere di essersi messo contro di lui.  
\- Archer! - Gridò e il giovane apparve subito, avvicinandosi con aria indolente.  
\- Sì, mio signore?  
\- Siediti, Archer. - Lo sceriffo attese che obbedisse, poi si chinò in avanti sulla scrivania per guardarlo. - Bene, ora raccontami tutto. Cosa voleva Gisborne da te l'altro giorno?  
Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Non sono sicuro di averlo capito. Era curioso di sapere chi fossi e mi ha chiesto perché lavorassi per voi.  
\- E dimmi, come ti è sembrato?  
\- Piuttosto amichevole, direi. Ha insistito per offrirmi da bere alla taverna e poi ha accettato volentieri la mia sfida a combattere con la spada. È piuttosto abile con una lama in mano, anche se non al mio livello.  
\- Amichevole? Curioso? Abile? Sei sicuro di aver parlato proprio con Gisborne, Archer? Hai presente? Alto, tetro, vestito di nero e con i segni di varie frustate sulla schiena... Parli proprio di _quel_ Gisborne?  
Il giovane sorrise.  
\- Direi di sì.  
\- Perché le parole con cui lo hai descritto non si adattano affatto al Gisborne che conosco io, sai? Amichevole? Credo che il carnefice delle segrete abbia una vita sociale più intensa di quella di Gisborne e non credo di averlo mai visto curioso se non a proposito della sua amichetta lebbrosa. E abile? _Gisborne?_ Negli anni che ha lavorato per me non ha fatto altro che accumulare un fallimento dietro l'altro.  
\- Ha detto di avervi salvato la vita.  
\- Un'altra dimostrazione della sua idiozia. No, Archer, sono certo che Gisborne sta complottando qualcosa e tu devi scoprire di cosa si tratta. Vuole essere amichevole? Bene, dagli corda. Familiarizza pure con lui, assecondalo in queste stupide prove di abilità e prima o poi sarà tanto stupido da abbassare la guardia. Ti rivelerà quello che vuole da te e tu verrai subito a riferirmelo.  
\- Come desiderate.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò, con lo sguardo crudele di un rapace.  
\- L'idea ti disturba, Archer? Ti farai scrupoli di coscienza a fartelo amico per poi consegnarlo a me su un piatto d'argento?  
Il giovane ricambiò il suo sguardo senza scomporsi.  
\- Perché dovrebbe? Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato sin da bambino è che l'amicizia non esiste o comunque è molto sopravvalutata.  
\- Bene. Allora cosa ne dici di fare una visita a Knighton? Voglio proprio vedere questo nuovo Gisborne amichevole.  
  
Guy aiutò gli operai a posizionare una nuova trave di legno e rimase a guardare mentre gli uomini la fissavano alle altre.  
Negli ultimi tempi i lavori erano andati avanti velocemente e la casa aveva iniziato a prendere forma. Guy stimava che in un paio di mesi avrebbe potuto essere completata e il solo pensiero gli fece battere il cuore più forte.  
Era davvero possibile che la sua attesa stesse per terminare?  
Nel momento stesso in cui fosse stata posata l'ultima pietra, si sarebbe precipitato da Marian per chiederle di sposarlo e l'unico vero desiderio che avesse avuto da molti anni a quella parte si sarebbe avverato.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e nella sua mente vide Knighton Hall già completa, pronta a essere abitata da lui e Marian. Immaginò la presenza della ragazza che dava vita a quelle stanze, riempiendole di calore e poi anche i passi veloci e leggeri e le risate dei figli che avrebbero avuto.  
Quella fantasia gli riempì il cuore di una gioia che raramente aveva provato in vita sua e Guy sospirò di contentezza, poi, sorridendo tra sé, si rimise al lavoro.  
\- Sir Guy!  
Gisborne si voltò sentendosi chiamare e vide Mary che correva verso di lui. L'espressione terrorizzata sul viso della bambina fece spegnere il sorriso che stava per rivolgerle.  
\- Mary? Cosa succede?!  
La bambina si asciugò gli occhi.  
\- Lo sceriffo è arrivato al villaggio e ha portato dei soldati con sé! Stanno frugando in tutte le case!  
Guy rabbrividì. Se lo sceriffo era lì, non sarebbe successo nulla di buono, di questo poteva esserne certo.  
\- Resta qui. - Ordinò alla bambina. - Se vedi arrivare i soldati, nasconditi nel bosco.  
Guy si sciacquò il viso e le braccia con l'acqua del pozzo e si affrettò a rimettersi la giacca, poi svegliò Allan che stava sonnecchiando all'ombra di un cespuglio.  
\- Sbrigati! - Ringhiò Guy. - Lo sceriffo è a Knighton.  
Allan lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Lo sceriffo?! Cosa vuole?  
\- Lo scopriremo presto, andiamo.  
Salirono a cavallo anche se la distanza che avrebbero dovuto percorrere era brevissima perché di sicuro Vaisey sarebbe stato in sella al suo cavallo e Guy non voleva essere guardato dall'alto in basso da lui.  
Doveva mostrarsi forte se voleva sperare di proteggere Knighton, non poteva permettersi debolezze o passi falsi.  
Gli uomini dello sceriffo stavano frugando nelle case sotto gli occhi dei contadini e Guy scorse subito Vaisey e Archer fermi a guardare la scena dall'alto delle loro cavalcature.  
Fece muovere il proprio cavallo per avvicinarsi a loro.  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese, badando a usare un tono rispettoso, ma fermo. - Perché quegli uomini stanno devastando le case dei contadini? Cosa cercano? Le tasse sono state pagate puntualmente, non c'è motivo di terrorizzare questa gente.  
Vaisey posò su di lui uno sguardo gelido e Guy capì immediatamente di aver usato le parole sbagliate.  
\- Se ho ordinato ai miei uomini di perquisire queste baracche, un motivo c'è e di certo non sei _tu_ a dover stabilire se sia valido oppure no.  
\- Sì, mio signore. - Si affrettò a dire Guy in tono umile, sapendo che se non si fosse scusato avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. - Non intendevo essere irrispettoso, mi dispiace.  
Vaisey lo fissò con disgusto.  
\- Puoi fare di meglio, Gizzy, si vede fin troppo bene che le tue scuse non sono sincere. Ma voglio essere generoso, risponderò alla tua domanda. Qualcuno qui ha fatto il cattivo, Gizzy, e tu non sei stato in grado di evitarlo.  
\- Cosa intendete?  
\- Mi è giunta voce che gli abitanti di questo disgustoso villaggio hanno ricevuto aiuti da Robin Hood e dal Guardiano Notturno. E, guarda un po' che strano, abbiamo trovato nelle loro case merci rubate dai nostri magazzini.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Quei fuorilegge aiutano chiunque si trovi in difficoltà, potreste dire lo stesso di qualsiasi altro villaggio dei dintorni. Sapete anche voi quanto sia difficile impedirlo.  
\- Gizzy, Gizzy, non venirmi a raccontare frottole, adesso. Archer ha fatto qualche domanda in giro e lo sai? Lui sa essere molto convincente. Più di quanto non lo fossi tu ai vecchi tempi, prima che diventassi un rammollito. Sai cosa abbiamo saputo dai tuoi preziosi contadini, Gizzy? Che ti hanno visto parlare con Robin Hood. _Tu. Con Hood._ Sentiamo, Gisborne, cosa hai da dire a tua discolpa?  
Allan vide che Guy era impallidito alle parole dello sceriffo e pensò che le cose si stavano mettendo molto male per lui.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi senza farsi notare e andare ad avvisare Robin, ma non osava muoversi per non rischiare di attirare l'attenzione su di sé e poi forse avrebbe solo rischiato di peggiorare le cose.  
Inoltre non se la sentiva di lasciare Gisborne da solo nelle mani dello sceriffo. Dio solo sapeva cosa avrebbero potuto fargli.  
Guy fece per rispondere a Vaisey, ma non riuscì a dire una sola parola, bloccato dal panico.  
\- Andiamo Gizzy, non essere timido, parla. Ti sto ascoltando. Cosa hai a che fare tu con Robin Hood?  
Gisborne si costrinse a deglutire. Sapeva di non poter negare le accuse di Vaisey, se lo sceriffo aveva parlato così aveva sicuramente delle prove e mentire avrebbe solo peggiorato la sua situazione.  
\- Gli ho solo permesso di aiutare alcune famiglie in difficoltà, mio signore. Non avevano da mangiare e se si fossero indeboliti troppo non avrebbero più potuto lavorare nei campi.  
\- E allora tu hai lasciato che Hood portasse loro provviste prese dai _miei_ magazzini?  
\- Non sapevo da dove provenisse quel cibo! - Mentì Guy. In realtà aveva contribuito lui stesso a rubarlo dai depositi dello sceriffo, ma quello ovviamente non poteva dirlo.  
\- Come se non conoscessi abbastanza Hood da non poterlo sospettare!  
\- Non ho più soldati al mio comando! Come avrei potuto impedirlo?  
\- E quindi chiudere gli occhi è stata la soluzione più facile?  
\- Sì, mio signore.  
\- Scendi da cavallo.  
Guy lo guardò, allarmato.  
\- Non potete uccidermi!  
\- Oh sì, il tuo piccolo ricatto... Non preoccuparti, non l'ho dimenticato. Scendi _subito._  
Guy gli obbedì e due guardie lo afferrarono per le braccia immediatamente a un cenno di Vaisey, mentre un terzo soldato gli tolse la spada.  
Allan guardò Guy, seriamente preoccupato, ma Gisborne gli fece un cenno quasi impercettibile per dirgli di non intervenire.  
Vaisey fece un cenno ad Archer e il giovane si avvicinò.  
\- Archer, il nostro Gizzy ha bisogno di una bella lezione, non trovi? - Lo sceriffo gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio e Archer annuì. Il giovane ordinò alle guardie di portare Gisborne verso Knighton Hall e lui e lo sceriffo li seguirono a loro volta.  
Vaisey fece inginocchiare Guy davanti alla casa in costruzione e i due soldati lo costrinsero a restare immobile puntandogli le loro picche alla gola.  
Allan si chiese se Vaisey avrebbe deciso di rischiare e uccidere comunque Gisborne e fu tentato di sguainare la spada per tentare di salvarlo, ma sapeva che c'erano troppi soldati e che avrebbe finito solo per peggiorare le cose.  
Sentendosi un vigliacco, rimase a guardare.  
Lo sceriffo guardò la casa e fece uno sguardo falsamente ammirato.  
\- È un bel lavoro, Gizzy, mi hai sorpreso, non credevo che fossi capace di costruire qualcosa. Beh, peccato.  
Vaisey gettò un secchio di pece su una parete di Knighton Hall, poi prese una torcia accesa e ve la accostò.  
\- No! Non la mia casa! - Gridò Guy, senza riuscire a trattenersi, e lo sceriffo lo guardò, col viso sinistramente illuminato dalle fiamme.  
\- Sì, Gizzy, proprio la tua casa. E dovresti ringraziarmi per la mia generosità. Potrei arrestarti, potrei farti frustare fino a non lasciarti un solo pezzo di pelle integra, potrei rendere la vita estremamente difficile per la tua amichetta lebbrosa, potrei anche decidere di far giustiziare _tutti_ gli abitanti di Knighton che abbiano ricevuto cibo da Hood. Potrei fare molte altre cose per rendere la tua vita un inferno, ma oggi mi sento buono, Gisborne e mi limiterò a bruciare la tua stupida casetta. Prendilo come un avvertimento, la prossima volta sarà _molto_ peggio. - Si rivolse ad Archer. - Tu assicurati che resti a guardare fino alla fine.  
  
Robin Hood seguì Allan, spingendo il cavallo al galoppo.  
Il giovane aveva aspettato che Vaisey si fosse allontanato, poi, quando aveva capito che Archer e i soldati non avrebbero fatto del male a Gisborne, ma si sarebbero solo limitati a costringerlo ad assistere all'incendio della sua casa, era corso via per avvisare Robin.  
Ormai era troppo tardi per impedire il disastro, ma Allan sapeva che Guy avrebbe avuto bisogno del sostegno dei suoi amici.  
Robin inorridì nel vedere le macerie fumanti di Knighton Hall e gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, quando la casa era stata distrutta per la prima volta. Si preoccupò non vedendo Gisborne, poi lo scorse, seduto su un ceppo di legno non troppo distante dalle rovine annerite.  
Guy era immobile e, vestito di nero contro il legno bruciato della casa, Robin non lo aveva notato subito.  
Lui e Allan si avvicinarono e il fuorilegge si sorprese nello scoprire che una delle bambine del villaggio era seduta ai piedi di Guy col viso rigato di lacrime e gli teneva una mano tra le sue.  
Sia lei che Guy si voltarono nel sentire i passi di Robin e Allan.  
\- Giz! Stai bene?!  
\- Che domanda sciocca, Allan! - Gridò la bambina, ricominciando a piangere. - Hanno bruciato la sua casa, come può stare bene?  
Guy la fissò per un attimo, sorpreso dalle sue parole, e si sforzò di sorriderle.  
\- Non si è fatto male nessuno, Mary, al resto si può rimediare. Ora smetti di piangere e torna a casa, tua madre sarà preoccupata.  
La bambina esitò, poi annuì e gli lasciò andare la mano. Si sporse per dargli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia e corse via asciugandosi gli occhi e il naso col dorso della mano.  
Robin la seguì con lo sguardo finché non fu sparita dietro una curva della strada e tornò a guardare Guy. Gisborne sembrava quasi stordito e anche se aveva cercato di mostrarsi sereno davanti alla piccola Mary, era evidente che fosse sconvolto.  
Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Mi dispiace, Guy. Mi dispiace davvero. Avrei dovuto essere più discreto.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Non è colpa tua, sono stato imprudente anche io. E lo sceriffo non aspettava altro che un mio passo falso.  
\- Non è giusto, Giz. Avevi quasi finito... - Sospirò Allan. - Ora che farai?  
Guy si alzò in piedi e distolse lo sguardo dalla casa bruciata, quella vista gli spezzava il cuore e gli faceva venire voglia di piangere: solo poche ore prima la felicità gli era sembrata così vicina e ora era di nuovo al punto di partenza.  
\- Cosa farò? Ricomincerò da capo, che altro potrei fare? - Sospirò Guy, poi si voltò a fissare Robin con aria feroce. - Tu invece fai lavorare il cervello e pensa a tutti i modi in cui possiamo derubare lo sceriffo e sventare i suoi piani. Non potrò ucciderlo, ma d'ora in poi il Guardiano Notturno non si lascerà sfuggire una sola occasione per colpirlo. Ora andiamo, Allan, dobbiamo tornare a Locksley, inizia a essere tardi.  
  
Marian capì subito che quel giorno doveva essere successo qualcosa di estremamente sgradevole a Guy, anche se sia lui che Allan avevano cercato di comportarsi in modo normale.  
A cena Gisborne non aveva mangiato praticamente nulla e si era ritirato praticamente subito, dicendo di essere stanco, ma lei aveva visto l'espressione spenta dei suoi occhi e per un po' era rimasta a fissare il fuoco, cercando di decidere come comportarsi.  
Dopo un po' si era decisa a salire le scale e aveva bussato alla porta della stanza di Guy.  
\- Posso entrare? - Aveva chiesto timidamente, e, non ricevendo risposta, aveva provato a girare la maniglia. La porta si era aperta subito e la ragazza aveva fatto un esitante passo in avanti.  
Guy era seduto accanto al camino e fissava le fiamme con aria triste.  
\- Posso entrare, Guy? - Chiese di nuovo Marian e Gisborne annuì.  
La ragazza si avvicinò a lui e rimase in piedi di fronte alla sua sedia. Quando Guy si alzò a sua volta, lo abbracciò senza dire nulla.  
Guy si appoggiò a lei con un sospiro e Marian gli passò le mani tra i capelli.  
\- Brutta giornata?  
\- Già.  
\- Vuoi parlarne?  
\- No.  
Marian non gli fece altre domande.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e la tenne tra le braccia, aggrappandosi a lei per ricevere un po' di conforto.  
Dopo un po' la ragazza gli accarezzò il viso con tenerezza e Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Non hai mangiato nulla a cena.  
\- Non avevo fame.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio leggero.  
\- E ora? Va un po' meglio?  
Gisborne fece un respiro profondo per sentire il profumo della ragazza stretta tra le sue braccia e cercò di allontanare la disperazione che provava. Non voleva far preoccupare la ragazza e le era immensamente grato per il conforto che gli dava con la sua sola presenza.  
\- Marian? Cucineresti qualcosa per me? - Le chiese e la ragazza lo guardò, incerta.  
\- Ne sei davvero sicuro?  
Guy annuì.  
 _Per stasera, solo per stasera, prenditi cura di me. Consolami senza chiedermi cosa mi affligge, resta con me e aiutami a non pensare a quello che è successo. Prestami un po' della tua forza e da domani comincerò a ricostruire la nostra casa._  
\- Sì. Adoro quando lo fai.  
Marian gli prese una mano e le dita di Guy si strinsero intorno alle sue.  
\- Allora vieni, andiamo in cucina. - Gli disse con dolcezza e finalmente Guy riuscì a sorriderle.  



	41. From Ashes

Guy si chinò in avanti sul collo del cavallo, permettendogli di galoppare a tutta velocità lungo la strada per Knighton. A ogni colpo degli zoccoli sul terreno immaginava che la testa di Vaisey si trovasse tra i ferri e il suolo e quell'idea gli dava una specie di feroce soddisfazione.  
Quella notte non aveva quasi dormito, solo verso l'alba aveva chiuso gli occhi per un po', seduto davanti al camino della sala insieme a Marian. Le aveva appoggiato il capo sulla spalla e si era addormentato mentre la ragazza gli carezzava i capelli con tenerezza.  
Marian era rimasta sveglia anche lei per tutta la notte, intuendo il suo dolore, e non gli aveva fatto domande, limitandosi a restargli accanto con tenerezza. Aveva cucinato per lui e Guy si era ritrovato a sorridere nel vederla impegnarsi tanto, pur con risultati tanto incerti. L'aveva stretta a sé d'impulso e l'aveva baciata, poi avevano riso insieme nel ritrovarsi impolverati di farina e appiccicosi di miele.  
Marian aveva messo in un piatto le frittelle più imperfette del mondo e si erano seduti a mangiarle davanti al fuoco del camino della sala.  
\- Sono un po' crude. - Aveva sospirato Marian, assaggiandone una.  
\- La parte bruciacchiata all'esterno compensa perfettamente quella interna. - Aveva scherzato Guy prendendone un'altra.  
\- Mi dispiace... Lo so che non sono affatto buone... Io continuo a provare, ma ogni volta sbaglio qualcosa... - Aveva detto Marian, rattristata e Guy le aveva sfiorato una guancia, fissandola negli occhi.  
\- Le hai fatte per me. Ti sei impegnata per cucinare _per me._ Sai cosa vedo nel mio piatto ogni volta che lo fai?  
\- Un orrore informe?  
Guy aveva sorriso e l'aveva baciata sulla punta del naso.  
\- Vedo la tua gentilezza. Vedo il tuo affetto. Vedo un amore che ancora non riesco a credere di aver meritato. Vedo te, Marian, e non importa se quello che cucini a volte ha un sapore o un aspetto strano, per me sarà sempre il piatto più buono del mondo solo perché lo hai fatto tu.  
La ragazza lo aveva abbracciato, commossa, poi aveva preso tra due dita una frittella molliccia e l'aveva guardata con aria critica.  
\- Lo sai che non sei obbligato a mangiarlo solo perché l'ho fatto io, vero? Non voglio avvelenarti, anche a me basta sapere che apprezzi il pensiero.  
Gisborne le aveva sorriso.  
\- A volte ho fatto finta, lo confesso.  
Marian era scoppiata a ridere.  
\- Lo avevo capito, Guy.  
Guy le aveva preso la frittella dalle dita per mangiarla.  
\- Ma in questo caso sono commestibili. Non saranno perfette, ma mi piacciono. Sono dolci e tenere. Esattamente quello di cui ho bisogno questa notte.  
 _Come te, Marian. Proprio come te._  
Ripensando al bacio che era seguito a quelle parole, Guy si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé, anche se quello che era successo il giorno prima lo addolorava ancora profondamente.  
La sua casa, la casa su cui aveva basato tanti sogni e tante speranze, non esisteva più prima ancora di essere stata completata, distrutta dalla crudeltà di Vaisey.  
Ma la compagnia di Marian era riuscita ad alleviare il suo dolore, a ridargli forze e energie per ricominciare da capo.  
Aveva il suo amore, e non si sarebbe mai arreso. Avrebbe lottato e superato ogni difficoltà per poter essere felice al suo fianco.  
Rallentò il passo del cavallo quando fu vicino a Knighton ed entrò nel villaggio al trotto, seguito dagli sguardi stupiti degli abitanti che non si aspettavano di vederlo arrivare tanto presto.  
Un uomo anziano si mosse per andargli incontro e Guy tirò le redini per far fermare il cavallo.  
\- Lord Knighton...  
Gisborne lo fissò, stupito nel sentirgli usare quel titolo. Lui era effettivamente il signore di Knighton, ma nessuno degli abitanti del villaggio si era mai riferito a lui in quel modo. Per la maggior parte di loro, Lord Knighton era ancora Sir Edward.  
\- State bene, Sir Guy? - Chiese il vecchio contadino.  
\- Perché lo chiedete?  
\- Ieri si era diffusa la voce che i soldati dello sceriffo vi avevano ferito, signore.  
\- Hanno bruciato Knighton Hall, ma non mi hanno toccato. - Disse Guy, e pronunciare quelle parole gli costò fatica perché rendevano la distruzione della casa ancora più reale.  
\- Mi fa piacere che siate illeso.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Guy, d'impulso. Non riusciva a immaginare un motivo per cui quel vecchio contadino dovesse interessarsi alla sua salute.  
L'uomo lo guardò, stupito a sua volta per quella domanda.  
\- Un tempo non lo avrei mai detto, ma non siete un cattivo padrone, Sir Guy. Da quando Knighton è diventata vostra, non siete mai stato ingiusto o crudele verso di noi. E non vi siete vendicato per quello che vi hanno fatto, anzi avete rischiato la vita per difenderci dai banditi. Anche ieri avreste potuto negare di aver mai parlato con Robin Hood, dire che le persone che lo avevano riferito allo sceriffo avevano mentito e lasciare che venissero punite per questo, ma non lo avete fatto.  
Gisborne gli sorrise.  
\- Vi ringrazio, anche se suppongo che siate l'unico a pensarla in questo modo.  
L'uomo sorrise a sua volta.  
\- A proposito di Knighton Hall, avete intenzione di ricostruirla di nuovo?  
\- Sono qui per questo.  
\- Allora forse potrebbe farvi comodo sapere che il boschetto a nord del villaggio fa parte delle vostre proprietà e può fornire un ottimo legname da costruzione. Se lo desiderate posso mettere insieme una squadra di uomini e iniziare a preparare il materiale per poter iniziare a ricostruire appena possibile.  
Guy lo guardò, sempre più stupito, poi annuì.  
\- Sì, fatelo, grazie.  
L'uomo si congedò e Guy riprese il cammino verso Knighton Hall. Non aveva alcuna voglia di vedere le rovine bruciate della casa, ma non poteva evitarlo.  
 _Forse questa è la punizione per averla bruciata la prima volta._  
Quello che provava in quel momento, lo aveva inflitto lui stesso a Marian in modo ancora più doloroso perché insieme alla casa erano bruciati anche tutti i ricordi dell'infanzia della ragazza. E lo aveva fatto per vendetta, pienamente consapevole del dolore che si poteva provare a veder bruciare tutto il proprio mondo.  
Superò la curva della strada e rimase a fissare la scena che gli si presentava davanti, incredulo: gli operai erano già al lavoro e avevano iniziato a sgombrare le macerie e oltre a loro, molti degli abitanti del villaggio si erano uniti ai lavori come potevano. Uomini e donne lavoravano a seconda delle loro forze e capacità e anche Mary e gli altri bambini si stavano dando da fare, portando acqua agli operai oppure riempiendo di cenere piccoli contenitori che poi svuotavano su uno dei carretti.  
Guy scese da cavallo e si rivolse al capo degli operai.  
\- Cosa sta succedendo? Perché tutta questa gente è qui?  
\- Vogliono aiutarvi, Sir Guy. Hanno visto quello che è successo ieri e hanno deciso che se lo sceriffo ha deciso di punirvi in quel modo, allora dovete davvero essere cambiato. Quello che avete fatto a Nottingham, farvi frustare al posto di quel ragazzino, aveva già convinto molti di noi e l'incendio vi ha attirato le simpatie di molti di quelli ancora indecisi.  
\- Vogliono aiutare _me_? Pochi mesi fa hanno cercato di uccidermi e ora vogliono aiutarmi?  
\- Voi avete cercato di eliminare Robin Hood per anni eppure adesso siete dalla sua parte, no?  
Guy lo guardò, allarmato. Era per un'accusa come quella che era stato punito.  
\- Non ho nulla a che fare con Hood!  
\- Certo, devo essermi sbagliato, perdonatemi Sir Guy. - Disse l'uomo, con l'aria di chi pensava esattamente il contrario. - A proposito, poco fa è arrivata _quella_.  
Guy girò lo sguardo nella direzione indicata dall'uomo e vide la freccia piantata in un albero.  
Gisborne la afferrò e la staccò dal tronco con aria indifferente e srotolò i fogli avvolti intorno all'asta, cercando di non badare allo sguardo divertito del capo degli operai. Sulle pergamene erano tracciati schemi e disegni e Guy cercò di capire di cosa si trattasse.  
\- Sembrano progetti. - Intervenne il capo degli operai, sbirciando i fogli. - Progetti per la vostra casa, oserei dire. Mi permettete di esaminarli?  
Gisborne gli allungò i fogli. Robin aveva scritto all'inizio di uno di essi che Will aveva preparato quei disegni per aiutarlo a ricostruire la casa, ma Guy non aveva la più pallida idea di come interpretarli.  
Osservò l'uomo chino su quelle carte: sembrava molto interessato e ogni tanto annuiva.  
\- Sono proprio progetti, Sir Guy, e anche molto interessanti. Chiunque sia questo Will, sa quello che fa. Seguire questi disegni ci aiuterà a risparmiare tempo su molte cose e a ottenere un risultato migliore. Mi permetterete di utilizzarli?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Certo.  
\- Allora mi metto subito al lavoro per calcolare il materiale che servirà. Ricostruiremo questa casa, Sir Guy, e sarà migliore di prima.  
L'uomo si allontanò stringendo i progetti e Guy nascose la freccia di Robin nella bisaccia del cavallo, poi si tolse la giacca e iniziò a lavorare, rincuorato.  
La sua casa era stata distrutta, ma non lo avevano lasciato solo: l'amore di Marian alleviava ogni possibile dolore, ora aveva amici che si preoccupavano per lui e la gente di Knighton aveva iniziato a rispettarlo al punto di essere disposta ad aiutarlo a ricostruire Knighton Hall.  
Era ritornato al punto di partenza e avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora prima di poter sposare Marian, ma poteva andare peggio. _Molto peggio._  
Guy si avvicinò alle macerie, prese una pala e iniziò ad ammucchiare i detriti su uno dei carri.  
Non importava quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto: Knighton Hall sarebbe risorta ancora una volta dalle proprie ceneri.  



	42. Free as a Bird

Il Guardiano Notturno esitò per un attimo. Sapeva di non avere tempo e che sarebbe stato più intelligente da parte sua fuggire finché poteva, ma la tentazione di vendicarsi sullo sceriffo fu più forte del buon senso.  
In quel momento Vaisey era impegnato nella sala grande e il suo studio era deserto perciò Guy spinse la porta e vi si introdusse senza fare rumore.  
Voleva colpirlo il più dolorosamente possibile, esattamente come aveva fatto lo sceriffo quando aveva bruciato Knighton Hall. Si impossessò degli oggetti di valore più in vista e rovesciò alcuni bauli per dare l'impressione che un ladro vi avesse rovistato dentro, ma l'obiettivo di quella visita era un altro.  
Gisborne aprì gli sportelli di tutte le gabbie appese nella stanza, liberando gli uccellini imprigionati al loro interno e sperò che riuscissero a volare via attraverso la finestra aperta.  
Non liberò soltanto il falco ammaestrato di Vaisey, sapendo che se lo avesse fatto il volatile avrebbe solo attaccato gli altri uccelli e poi sarebbe tornato dal padrone.  
\- Cosa stai facendo?! - Il sussurro di Robin Hood alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare e un attimo dopo il fuorilegge lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo via dalla stanza. - Corri! Si sono accorti che ci siamo introdotti nel castello!  
I due uomini corsero lungo i corridoi più velocemente che potevano, inseguiti dal rumore dei passi pesanti dei soldati, sempre qualche metro dietro di loro, ma riuscirono a uscire dal castello senza essere catturati passando all'ultimo momento sotto il cancello che veniva calato nel tentativo di intrappolarli.  
Galoppando al suo fianco, Guy mostrò a Robin il sacco della refurtiva, pieno e pesante.  
\- Lo sceriffo avrà l'onore di mantenere almeno un paio di villaggi, questo mese. - Disse con un sogghigno, ma Robin non si mostrò altrettanto entusiasta.  
\- Entrare nello studio di Vaisey non era nel piano, cosa credevi di fare?  
\- Quando mai i tuoi piani sono precisi e accurati?  
\- Dico sul serio, Guy. Hai corso un rischio inutile e avresti potuto far catturare entrambi. E poi cosa stavi facendo quando sono arrivato?  
\- Ho liberato gli uccellini dello sceriffo.  
\- Cosa?! Ma sei impazzito, Gisborne?  
\- Mi ha fatto frustare per umiliarmi davanti a tutti e ha bruciato la mia casa. Se è ancora vivo è solo perché altrimenti Nottingham verrebbe distrutta. - Disse Guy in un tono che fece venire i brividi a Robin.  
\- Ti capisco, davvero, ma non devi rischiare così tanto. Quando sei sparito all'improvviso ho creduto che ti avessero catturato.  
Gisborne sospirò.  
\- Scusa. So che non avrei dovuto farlo, ma è stato più forte di me.  
Robin lo guardò, dispiaciuto.  
\- Non sopravviveranno fuori dalle gabbie, lo sai, vero?  
\- Forse sì, invece. Lo sceriffo non si procura uccelli nati in cattività, preferisce catturare quelli selvatici, lo trova più divertente. E comunque meglio morti che nelle sue mani, a volte non li nutre per giorni solo perché così secondo lui cantano meglio. Sì, decisamente meglio morti che prigionieri dello sceriffo.  
Robin capì che con l'ultima frase Gisborne non si stava riferendo solo agli uccellini che aveva liberato, ma anche a se stesso e non si sentì di rimproverarlo ulteriormente per il rischio che aveva corso.  
\- Sarebbe meglio evitare entrambe le alternative, direi.  
\- E per questo motivo è meglio che aumentiamo il passo, devo tornare all'abbazia di Kirklees prima che Marian si accorga che sono sparito.  
\- All'abbazia?  
\- Sì. Una delle donne di Locksley le ha raccontato una storia lacrimevole a proposito dei bambini dell'orfanotrofio vicino all'abbazia e Marian ha insistito per andare a verificare la situazione di persona, anche se le entrate di Locksley bastano a malapena per pagare le tasse. Immagino che dopo aver constatato come stanno veramente le cose, verrà al campo a chiedere a Robin Hood di aiutare quei bambini.  
\- Conoscendola potrebbe anche decidere di intervenire direttamente.  
\- No, stavolta non credo. Le ho detto che non l'avrei accompagnata a meno che non promettesse di non prendere iniziative avventate e per una volta lo ha fatto.  
\- Deve tenerci davvero alla tua presenza allora.  
\- Già, anche se non ho capito per quale motivo. Per questo devo sbrigarmi: quando mi sono allontanato era impegnata con i bambini, ma prima o poi mi cercherà.  
\- E se lo avesse già fatto?  
\- Dirò che stavo parlando con Tuck. Oh, ecco Allan col mio cavallo.  
Guy si affrettò a togliersi il costume da Guardiano Notturno e a cambiarsi d'abito, poi lasciò a Robin il sacco con gli oggetti che aveva rubato allo sceriffo e montò sullo stallone nero, ripartendo al galoppo.  
Allan lo osservò mentre si allontanava e fece un mezzo sospiro mentre piegava accuratamente il costume del Guardiano Notturno per riporlo.  
\- Mi chiedo dove trovi le energie. Di giorno lavora quasi senza sosta per ricostruire Knighton Hall, di notte invece di dormire mette altrettanto impegno nel fare il Guardiano Notturno e tra una cosa e l'altra aiuta anche Sir Edward e Marian ad occuparsi della casa di Locksley. Se non mi preoccupassi io di portargli il pranzo, rischierebbe di mangiare solo quelle abominevoli frittelle che gli prepara Marian. Magari si dimentica degli altri pasti, ma per quelle trova sempre il tempo, anche se a dire il vero mi chiedo come faccia a trovare il coraggio.  
Robin ripensò con un brivido alle rare volte che gli era capitato di assaggiare cibo preparato dalla ragazza e si ritrovò ad apprezzare di più gli scoiattoli cucinati da Much.  
\- Non sono io a chiedergli di intervenire come Guardiano Notturno negli ultimi tempi.  
\- Vuoi dire che è Giz che prende l'iniziativa?  
\- Già. Vuole colpire lo sceriffo a tutti i costi, non appena vede l'occasione per agire è pronto a sfruttarla.  
\- E non puoi tenerlo a freno in qualche modo? Se continua così finirà per crollare oppure commetterà qualche errore e lo sceriffo lo farà impiccare.  
Robin ripensò a quello che era successo poco prima, al pericolo inutile corso da Gisborne per liberare gli uccellini di Vaisey e annuì con aria grave.  
\- Gli parlerò. - Disse Robin, ma intimamente pensava che avrebbe anche dovuto affrontare con Gisborne l'argomento Archer.  
Dopo l'incendio di Knighton Hall, Robin non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere a Guy di continuare ad avvicinarsi al loro fratellastro, ma sapeva che quella missione era troppo importante per metterla del tutto da parte. Di quello però non poteva parlarne con Allan.  
  
Tuck si era affacciato dalla finestra della biblioteca sentendo il rumore degli zoccoli di un cavallo e aveva visto Guy di Gisborne arrivare al galoppo lungo il sentiero che passava sul retro dell'abbazia.  
Si era chiesto perché stesse percorrendo quella strada invece della più agevole via principale e aveva richiuso il volume che stava consultando, poi si era alzato per andare incontro al cavaliere nero.  
Gisborne aveva appena finito di legare il cavallo quando Tuck lo aveva raggiunto.  
\- È da parecchio tempo che non ti fai vivo da queste parti, figliolo. - Disse, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa.  
Guy si voltò a guardare il frate e sorrise con l'aria colpevole di un ragazzino sorpreso a rubare la marmellata.  
\- Se Marian dovesse chiederlo, io e te abbiamo parlato tutta la mattina, in privato.  
\- Mi stai chiedendo di mentire?  
\- No, Tuck, a quello ci penserò io. Ti chiedo solo di non contraddirmi. Per favore.  
Il frate lo guardò.  
\- Dire il falso è un peccato grave.  
\- E lo confesserò insieme a tutti gli altri. Ma è importante, io stamattina non mi sono mosso da qui.  
\- Lo confesserai? Questo significa che ora non pensi più che la tua anima sia indegna di essere salvata? Ti sei finalmente deciso a credere di poter essere perdonato per i tuoi peccati?  
\- Probabilmente finirò lo stesso all'inferno, sono ancora convinto di non meritare il perdono per molte delle cose che ho fatto. - Disse Guy, serio, poi un sorriso gli increspò le labbra. - Ma almeno sto cercando di rimediare al male che ho commesso, mi sto impegnando per costruire qualcosa invece di portare la distruzione. Non credo che la confessione possa veramente lavare i miei peccati, ma ammetterli davanti a te e davanti a Dio potrebbe essere un punto di partenza, un modo per tenere sempre ben presente il male che ho fatto per non ripeterlo più.  
Il frate gli mise una mano sulla spalla e sorrise.  
\- Come hai detto tu, è un punto di inizio. Forse tu non riesci a credere nel perdono, ma se sei davvero pentito, il Signore ne terrà conto. Ma dimmi solo una cosa, Guy, questa menzogna che andrà ad aggiungersi ai tuoi peccati e che mi stai chiedendo di assecondare, serve a nascondere un peccato più grave?  
\- Dipende.  
\- Da cosa?  
\- Rubare allo sceriffo di Nottingham lo consideri un peccato grave?  
Tuck lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Cosa ne fai di quello che gli porti via?  
Gisborne alzò le spalle.  
\- Non mi interessa, lascio che sia Robin a deciderne l'uso migliore.  
\- Robin? Robin Hood? Figliolo, confessione a parte, ho l'impressione che tu abbia un bel po' di cose da raccontarmi o sbaglio?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Hai abbastanza tempo?  



	43. My Place

Marian sorrise quando uno dei bambini più piccoli le gettò le braccia al collo per baciarla sulla guancia, ma allo stesso tempo aveva voglia di piangere. Quei piccoli avevano bisogno di tutto: serviva più cibo, vestiti più caldi, riparazioni al tetto dell'orfanotrofio, medicine, oppure molti di loro non avrebbero superato il freddo dell'inverno.  
La ragazza sospirò: un tempo, quando suo padre era sceriffo, o anche quando avevano ancora Knighton Hall, per lei sarebbe stato facile portare un po' di aiuto a quegli orfani, ma ora sapeva di non poterselo permettere.  
Suo padre e Guy passavano ore e ore a studiare i registri contabili di Locksley, cercando di ridurre ogni spesa e di aumentare i profitti delle poche terre intorno alla casa per riuscire a pagare le tasse imposte dallo sceriffo. E senza gli averi che Guy aveva lasciato in eredità a Sir Edward, Vaisey ormai sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi Locksley da un pezzo.  
Ora Marian rimpiangeva la bravata che aveva fatto prima del disastroso tentativo di matrimonio con Guy, molto tempo prima: nei panni del Guardiano Notturno aveva derubato il suo futuro marito, portandogli via la maggior parte dei suoi averi.  
Da quell'impresa Marian aveva rimediato una brutta ferita all'addome che aveva rischiato di ucciderla e il rimorso tardivo per ciò che aveva fatto a Guy.  
Gisborne non le aveva mai rinfacciato quel furto, nemmeno dopo aver scoperto che lei era il Guardiano Notturno, ma lei si rendeva conto solo ora del colpo che gli aveva inferto. Allora era stata convinta di fare bene, ma aveva sottratto a Guy la maggior parte dei risparmi di una vita passata al servizio dello sceriffo, vanificando in pochi minuti i sacrifici di anni di fatica.  
Se adesso Guy passava tanto tempo lontano da casa era perché doveva far fruttare le misteriose terre che era riuscito a farsi affidare dallo sceriffo dopo avergli salvato la vita. Non parlava mai di quelle terre e Marian aveva immaginato che fossero sterili e quasi del tutto improduttive e che Guy se ne vergognasse al punto di non volergliele nemmeno mostrare.  
In ogni caso né lei, né suo padre, né Guy avevano la possibilità economica di provvedere alle necessità dei bambini dell'orfanotrofio e Marian decise con un sospiro che avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto a Robin Hood.  
Avrebbe preferito evitarlo perché il pensiero di rivolgersi a Robin la faceva sentire sleale sia nei confronti di Guy che dello stesso Robin, ma non aveva scelta, non poteva nemmeno lasciar morire di freddo e fame quei bambini.  
Per un attimo le balenò l'idea di far intervenire il Guardiano Notturno, ma la respinse subito. Aveva promesso a Guy di non comportarsi in modo avventato e non poteva infrangere quella promessa.  
A proposito di Guy, si chiese, dove era finito?  
L'aveva lasciata all'orfanotrofio alcune ore prima e aveva detto che avrebbe fatto visita a Tuck all'abbazia, ma da allora non si era più fatto vivo.  
Proprio mentre pensava a lui, lo vide apparire lungo la strada insieme al frate, immerso nella conversazione con Tuck.  
  
Tuck rivolse a Guy un sorriso vagamente incredulo mentre Gisborne finiva di raccontargli una delle imprese del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Non si può dire che in questi mesi tu abbia perso tempo. - Disse il frate e Guy annuì con entusiasmo.  
Tuck era lieto di vedere quella luce negli occhi dell'altro, anche se molte delle azioni compiute nei panni del Guardiano Notturno non erano del tutto condivisibili dal punto di vista di un religioso e si sarebbero aggiunte alla già folta schiera di peccati che Guy doveva confessare.  
Quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta, Gisborne era stato un uomo spezzato, distrutto e senza speranza e il frate aveva temuto di poter essere in grado di curare solo le ferite del suo corpo e non quelle della sua anima, ma ora era diverso, lo vedeva vitale e desideroso di costruire un futuro migliore del passato che lo aveva ferito così tanto.  
Gisborne smise di parlare quando vide Marian da lontano, ma Tuck non se ne rammaricò. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per parlare ancora in seguito e il cavaliere nero sarebbe tornato a trovarlo sia per confessare i propri peccati che per raccontargli il resto delle proprie avventure degli ultimi tempi.  
Guy vide il viso di Marian illuminarsi in un sorriso quando si accorse di lui e per un attimo rimase incantato a guardarla. Ancora non riusciva a credere che lei fosse così contenta di vederlo, che quel sorriso fosse diretto proprio a lui, così come gli sembrava impossibile trovarla più bella ogni volta che posava gli occhi su di lei.  
In quel momento, ridente e un po' scompigliata, con un bambino smunto e vestito di stracci aggrappato al suo collo, era stupenda come non mai e Guy dovette trattenersi dal correrle incontro e gettarsi ai suoi piedi per supplicarla di sposarlo in quel momento, senza aspettare nemmeno un secondo.  
Pensare a Knighton Hall bruciata per la seconda volta gli fece gonfiare il petto di dolore e di odio verso lo sceriffo e Guy si affrettò a ricacciare quei pensieri nel profondo del suo cuore: non avrebbe permesso a nulla di rovinare i momenti che passava con Marian.  
Si sfiorò il petto con la mano, cercando sotto la giacca la forma dell'anello che portava al collo, legato da un nastro di seta appartenuto alla ragazza.  
Doveva aspettare.  
Avrebbe ricostruito la casa e posto le basi per poterle offrire un futuro e solo allora avrebbe chiesto a Marian di diventare sua moglie.  
La ragazza mise a terra il bambino e lo guardò tornare a giocare con gli altri orfani, poi andò incontro a Gisborne e al frate.  
\- Ciao Guy, buongiorno padre.  
Tuck la salutò con gentilezza, poi osservò sia lei che Gisborne per qualche secondo e decise di congedarsi.  
\- Ora devo tornare all'abbazia, ma sono davvero felice di avervi rivisto. Guy, conto su una tua visita a breve, ci sono ancora molte cose di cui dobbiamo discutere.  
Gisborne annuì e il frate tornò verso l'abbazia.  
Marian rivolse a Guy uno sguardo stupito.  
\- Ma non avete parlato per tutta la mattina?  
\- A quanto pare la mia anima ha bisogno di molta fatica e molte parole per essere salvata. - Rispose Guy con un sorriso ironico e la ragazza gli lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero.  
Gisborne assunse un'espressione innocente e Marian sorrise, scuotendo appena la testa.  
\- Sei tremendo, Guy. - Disse con un sospiro divertito, poi lo guardò meglio, un po' preoccupata. - E sei anche pallido, ti senti bene?  
Guy annuì.  
Negli ultimi giorni aveva dormito troppo poco e non si era concesso un attimo per riposare, ignorando le proteste di Allan che cercava di spingerlo a rallentare un po' e ora la stanchezza gli era crollata addosso tutta insieme.  
\- Non ho dormito molto negli ultimi giorni, tutto qui.  
La ragazza gli accarezzò una guancia e Guy si appoggiò alla sua mano per un attimo, sorridendo.  
\- Ancora gli incubi? - Sospirò Marian. - Svegliami la prossima volta che ti succede, vorrei poter fare qualcosa per aiutarti.  
\- Fai già così tanto per me. - Disse Guy, guardandola negli occhi.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio leggero, ignorando gli sguardi maligni di un gruppetto di donne dirette verso la chiesa.  
\- Hai già mangiato? - Chiese, prendendolo per mano e Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non ancora. Tu?  
\- Mi avevano offerto un pasto, ma non mi sembrava giusto accettare. Quei bambini hanno a malapena di che sfamarsi, non avrei potuto mangiare il loro cibo. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per aiutarli. - Disse la ragazza in tono afflitto.  
\- Chiedi aiuto a Hood.  
Marian lo guardò, stupita che quel suggerimento venisse da lui.  
\- Non ti dà fastidio che io chieda a Robin di aiutare quei bambini?  
Guy alzò le spalle con aria indifferente.  
\- Del resto non è quello che fa in continuazione? Robin Hood, l'eroe che ruba ai ricchi per dare ai poveri... Quei mocciosi sembrano decisamente poveri, tanto vale che Hood aiuti loro invece dei soliti contadini nullafacenti, no?  
Marian ricompensò quelle parole con un altro bacio.  
\- Sono così contenta che tu abbia accettato di venire con me, oggi.  
Guy scacciò via i sensi di colpa per averle fatto credere di essere con Tuck mentre invece si era allontanato per derubare lo sceriffo e le sorrise.  
\- Ancora non mi hai detto perché ci tenevi tanto.  
\- Sono stanca di vedere la gente che ti teme come se fossi un demonio. Voglio che tu resti al mio fianco anche quando siamo in pubblico, non sopporto quando andiamo al mercato e tu sei costretto a restare in disparte perché altrimenti i venditori si rifiutano di servirmi oppure sono scortesi. Non hanno alcun diritto di comportarsi così e non voglio più tollerarlo. Il tuo posto è accanto a me e se agli altri non va bene, tanto vale che si abituino.  
Guy la fissò per un attimo, poi la strinse tra le braccia, affondandole il viso tra i capelli perché nessun altro oltre a lei potesse vedere la sua commozione.  
\- E questo è il posto in cui voglio stare. - Sussurrò all'orecchio della ragazza.  
Marian lo abbracciò più forte e Guy chiuse gli occhi.  
Ripensò alle sue azioni di quella mattina e si sentì in colpa nei confronti di Marian. Impersonare il Guardiano Notturno era sempre un rischio, era vero, ma da quando Vaisey aveva bruciato Knighton Hall, Guy si era lasciato trascinare dal desiderio di vendicarsi, ignorando ogni prudenza.  
Fermarsi ad aprire le gabbie degli uccelli dello sceriffo era stato un atto pericoloso e inutile che avrebbe potuto far uccidere sia lui che Robin.  
Se fosse successo, se si fosse fatto ammazzare per la sua stupida incoscienza, cosa ne sarebbe stato di Marian?  
Doveva darsi una calmata, decise. Se avesse continuato ad agire sull'onda delle emozioni avrebbe solo fatto del male a se stesso e alle persone che gli stavano intorno, Marian per prima.  
La ragazza gli toccò il viso con una carezza.  
\- Va tutto bene, Guy? Stai tremando...  
\- Non potrebbe andare meglio. Vieni!  
Guy la sollevò tra le braccia con un movimento improvviso che le strappò un grido di sorpresa e che fece voltare un gruppo di donne ferme a chiacchierare che si misero a guardare la scena con aria di disapprovazione.  
\- Ma non si vergognano? Così vicino all'abbazia? - Disse una donna ad alta voce e un'altra le diede subito una gomitata, timorosa.  
\- Zitta! Lo sai chi è quello? Vuoi che ti uccida?  
\- Quindi è quella l'amante di Gisborne? Pensavo che fosse più bella...  
\- Ha i capelli troppo corti, dovrebbe vergognarsi ad andare in giro così!  
\- E quella cicatrice sul viso? Sarà stato lui a fargliela?  
\- Ma sarà vero che lui è scappato dall'inferno? - Chiese una delle donne, sussurrando.  
Una delle altre guardò Guy con aria maliziosa.  
\- Però posso capire perché lei abbia ceduto al peccato...  
Le altre la zittirono con mormorii scandalizzati, però nessuna delle presenti la contraddisse apertamente.  
\- In ogni caso è uno scandalo! - Decretò la più anziana, a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire anche da Guy e Marian.  
Gisborne osservò il gruppetto di pettegole, poi abbassò lo sguardo sul viso di Marian, preoccupato per lei.  
\- Sei davvero sicura di voler affrontare tutto questo? Io posso aspettare, restare in disparte quando ci sono altre persone...  
Marian gli mise le mani tra i capelli e lo attirò in un bacio appassionato, poi si staccò da lui e lo fissò, determinata.  
\- Sono stata abbastanza chiara?  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Chiarissima. Però puoi rispiegarmelo quando vuoi.  
La portò in braccio fino al cavallo, passando apposta vicino al gruppo di comari che si dispersero spaventate nel vederlo avvicinarsi a loro, e montò in sella facendo salire Marian dietro di lui.  
La ragazza gli strinse le braccia intorno alla vita e Guy partì al galoppo.  
\- Dove stiamo andando?  
\- Fra poco lo vedrai.  
Marian non fece altre domande e si limitò a stringersi a Gisborne. Lo stallone nero era veloce anche se portava due persone sulla groppa e Guy lo stava lasciando correre senza frenare il suo passo. La ragazza sorrise, esaltata dalla velocità e pensò che era da molto che non si sentiva così libera.  
Guy fermò il suo cavallo vicino al fiume, frugò nelle borse da sella e sorrise.  
\- Lo sapevo.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Marian e Guy le mise tra le mani un involto e un otre, poi la prese di nuovo in braccio.  
\- Che Allan mi avrebbe lasciato qualcosa da mangiare. Se potessi permettermelo forse dovrei dargli un aumento...  
Marian sorrise e si tenne con un braccio al collo di Guy quando Gisborne iniziò a camminare lungo la riva del fiume, inoltrandosi tra la vegetazione che vi cresceva, senza metterla giù.  
\- Guy, non eri stanco? Ti farai male a portarmi così, posso camminare da sola.  
\- Potrei portarti così per tutta la vita e non sentire fatica.  
Marian gli solleticò il collo con le dita, ridacchiando.  
\- Perché stai ansimando allora?  
Guy sorrise, sconfitto.  
\- Riposiamoci qui per un po'.  
La depose ai piedi di un albero, inginocchiandosi a terra accanto a lei e Marian si guardò intorno.  
In quel punto il fiume scorreva lento e la vegetazione era lussureggiante, dando a quel luogo l'aspetto di un posto incantato. L'albero sotto cui si erano seduti li riparava dal sole con l'ombra dei suoi rami e Marian sospirò di gioia.  
\- Come hai trovato questo posto? È bellissimo!  
\- Non è molto lontano dal castello, ma non si vede dalla strada, se non ne conosci l'esistenza potresti passarci vicino per anni senza mai arrivare qui. L'ho trovato per caso parecchio tempo fa e non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno. Venivo qui quando ne avevo abbastanza dello sceriffo e volevo stare un po' da solo senza essere disturbato.  
\- E ora lo hai mostrato a me...  
\- Già. - Guy le prese l'involto dalle mani e iniziò ad aprirlo. - Allora, vogliamo vedere cosa ci ha lasciato Allan? Ho fame.  
Marian annuì. Era affamata anche lei, ma non le importava più di tanto scoprire cosa ci fosse nel pacchetto preparato da Allan, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe andata bene.  
Guardò Guy e gli sorrise: quel momento era perfetto e lei si sentiva felice.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, il posto lungo il fiume dove si fermano Guy e Marian è lo stesso dove, nella serie originale, Guy porta Meg dopo essere fuggiti dal castello.  
> Nel mio AU quel luogo porta ricordi decisamente più felici per Guy ;)


	44. In the Shadows of the Night

Robin si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco di un albero e attese. Poco prima aveva lanciato una freccia attraverso la finestra di Gisborne per chiamarlo ed era andato ad aspettarlo nel punto che avevano concordato per i loro incontri.  
Mentre aspettava, controllò le frecce e tese meglio la corda dell'arco, poi, annoiato, prese di mira un ramo piuttosto distante e fece partire una freccia, colpendo il bersaglio. Un attimo dopo un'altra freccia si conficcò poco distante dalla sua.  
Robin si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia col Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Sono impressionato. - Disse, accennando alle frecce piantate nel ramo. - Fino a qualche tempo fa non avresti colpito nemmeno l'albero.  
\- Imparo in fretta.  
\- E sei diventato anche più silenzioso, non ti ho sentito arrivare. Non si può dire lo stesso della puntualità però, cominciavo a pensare che non saresti venuto.  
\- Stavo dormendo, non mi sono accorto subito della freccia.  
Robin lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica.  
\- Incredibile, ora trovi anche il tempo di dormire?  
Guy chinò la testa, un po' imbarazzato.  
\- Mi dispiace, scusami. - Disse piano e Robin lo fissò, colpito dal suo tono contrito.  
\- So di aver esagerato. - Continuò Guy. - Mi sono comportato in modo irresponsabile e ho messo in pericolo entrambi. Non avrei dovuto e non si ripeterà più, lo prometto.  
Robin rimase senza parole per un attimo. Aveva convocato Gisborne per mettere un freno al suo comportamento avventato, ma a quanto pareva Guy sembrava essere rinsavito per conto suo prima del suo intervento.  
\- Come mai tanto buon senso improvviso?  
\- Ho deciso di lasciare a te il compito di farci finire nei guai, sei decisamente più esperto di me in materia.  
\- Ti sei dimostrato un buon allievo anche in quello. - Disse Robin con un sogghigno.  
\- Sul serio, Robin, non so cosa mi abbia preso, pensavo solo a come colpire lo sceriffo senza preoccuparmi delle conseguenze.  
\- E ora non vuoi più colpirlo?  
\- Oh sì! Ma solo se possiamo farlo senza lasciarci la pelle.  
\- In tal caso mi trovi d'accordo. Ma per il momento è meglio restare tranquilli per un po'. Da quello che ho sentito dire, Vaisey è furioso. Pare che abbia raddoppiato le taglie sulle nostre teste e che abbia ordinato ad Archer di scoprire l'identità del Guardiano Notturno. Per qualche tempo è meglio limitarsi alle consegne, tanto in questi ultimi giorni abbiamo raccolto un bottino decisamente abbondante e potremo provvedere ai poveri per un bel po'.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Ne approfitterò per recuperare un po' di sonno, devo ammettere che sono distrutto.  
\- Allan ne sarà felice, era preoccupato.  
\- Per me?  
\- Già. E anche io a dire il vero.  
\- Mi sembra sempre così strano... - Disse Guy con un mezzo sorriso. - Non ci sono abituato.  
\- A cosa?  
\- Che a qualcuno importi di me. Lo hai visto, no? Al mio funerale c'erano solo Marian, Allan e Thornton ed erano comunque tre persone in più rispetto a quello che avrei pensato.  
Guy aveva parlato in tono casuale, ma Robin fu colpito dalla solitudine che si nascondeva dietro quelle parole. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo.  
\- Credo che adesso sarebbero molte di più, ma cerchiamo di non scoprirlo troppo presto, che ne dici?  
\- Concordo, non sono ansioso di appurarlo. - Disse Guy, restituendogli un sorriso grato. - Oh, a proposito di consegne, credo che nei prossimi giorni Marian verrà a chiedere il tuo aiuto per l'orfanotrofio di Kirklees, cerca di essere generoso con quei mocciosi.  
\- Guy di Gisborne che si preoccupa degli orfanelli? Mi piacerebbe vedere la faccia dello sceriffo se ti sentisse parlare così.  
\- Voglio solo che Marian sia contenta e visto che non posso aiutarla io, devi farlo tu. - Disse Guy, bruscamente e Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ecco, ora ti riconosco. Ma non ti preoccupare, quei bambini passeranno un buon inverno grazie alla tua incoscienza, useremo quello che hai rubato allo sceriffo per occuparci di loro. Alla fine sarai tu ad aiutare Marian, anche se non potrai dirglielo.  
\- Un giorno, quando non ci sarà più bisogno del Guardiano Notturno, le racconterò tutto.  
\- E quel giorno Marian ti farà pentire di essere nato per tutte le bugie che le hai raccontato...  
\- Mi assicurerò di dirle anche chi era il mio complice, così almeno saremo in due a pentirci di essere nati. In tre con Allan, probabilmente.  
Robin scosse la testa ridendo.  
\- Ora vai, torna a Locksley se non vuoi che se ne accorga prima del tempo. - Robin si chiese se avrebbe dovuto parlargli di Archer, ma decise di non farlo per il momento. Gisborne aveva subito un colpo molto duro con l'incendio di Knighton Hall e da allora si era sfinito cercando di vendicarsi dello sceriffo e di ricostruire la casa più in fretta possibile. Anche Robin poteva vedere che era più pallido del solito e che aveva bisogno di riposare di più. - E cerca di dormire, hai un aspetto tremendo.  
\- Lo stavo facendo, sei stato tu a svegliarmi.  
\- Allora torna a letto. Ti avviserò quando andremo a fare la consegna all'orfanotrofio, ma fino ad allora non voglio vederti indossare quel costume.  
\- Puoi contarci. Anche perché domani dovrò essere riposato se voglio avere qualche speranza di battere Archer.  
Robin lo fissò, allibito.  
\- Hai intenzione di contattarlo di nuovo?  
\- Il piano era questo, no? Domani andrò a Nottingham e gli chiederò la rivincita.  
\- Pensavo che…  
\- Pensavi che dopo aver perso la mia casa mi sarei tirato indietro? Che non avrei avuto la forza di avvicinarmi a una delle persone che l'hanno bruciata? Ho promesso che avrei cercato di portare nostro fratello dalla nostra parte e lo farò.  
\- Credevo solo che sarebbe stato troppo doloroso. Non so se potrei mostrarmi amichevole con qualcuno che mi ha portato via qualcosa a cui tenevo così tanto.  
Guy lo guardò sorridendo ironicamente e Robin si accigliò.  
\- Cosa hai da ridere, ora? Cosa c'è di così divertente?  
\- Quello che hai appena detto. Robin, dici che non potresti, ma lo hai già fatto. Con me.  
\- Ma è diverso…  
\- Non così tanto. Archer lavora per lo sceriffo, è vero, ma non è stato lui a ordinare di distruggere Knighton Hall. Sono stato nella sua posizione e so bene che non ci si può rifiutare di eseguire certi ordini, anche se ci costringono a fare qualcosa che non approviamo.  
\- Non puoi sapere se Archer li approva o no. Ricordati che potrebbe essere una persona crudele e senza scrupoli, anche se ora ha preso il tuo posto al castello, lui potrebbe essere molto diverso da te. E non in meglio.  
\- Ne sono consapevole. Ma non posso tirarmi indietro, Archer è comunque nostro fratello, anche se è su una strada sbagliata, merita di avere una possibilità.  
\- Non sappiamo nemmeno se è davvero nostro fratello.  
\- Ed è anche per questo motivo che domani andrò a Nottingham. Devo scoprirlo.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Va bene, fallo. Ma stai attento.  
  
Marian spinse piano la porta della stanza di Guy, ma la trovò sbarrata dall'interno. Provò a bussare piano, ma non ottenne risposta e sospirò.  
Si era svegliata per colpa di un incubo, aveva sognato di nuovo il volto dell'uomo che aveva ucciso per difendere Guy, e quel sogno l'aveva lasciata con una sensazione di gelo e desolazione che non riusciva ad allontanare.  
Voleva che Guy la stringesse tra le braccia per rassicurarla, trovare un rifugio sicuro nel suo abbraccio e lasciare che scacciasse per lei le ombre della notte.  
Non osava bussare più forte per timore di svegliare suo padre, ma non se la sentiva di tornare a letto senza prima aver visto Gisborne.  
Ripensò a tutte le volte che era entrata in casa passando dalla finestra e sorrise: si sarebbe arrampicata fino alla finestra di Guy e lo avrebbe chiamato piano. Se non si fosse svegliato, si sarebbe accontentata di guardarlo dormire per un po' prima di tornare a letto a sua volta.  
Una volta presa la decisione, agì rapidamente: scivolò fuori da Locksley senza fare rumore e scalò la facciata della casa fino ad arrivare alla finestra. Una vecchia botte era appoggiata alla parete esterna della casa proprio in quel punto e le facilitò l'ascesa. Marian passò una gamba oltre il davanzale e guardò all'interno della stanza.  
Vuota.  
Guy non era lì.  
La porta era chiusa dall'interno, ma Guy non c'era, cosa significava?  
Più agitata di prima, scese lungo la parete, chiedendosi cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Allan? Oppure sarebbe stato meglio andare a cercare Gisborne da sola? O fare finta di niente?  
Si avvicinò alle stalle per guardare all'interno, ma il cavallo di Guy non c'era.  
Dove poteva essere andato in piena notte?  
Si era quasi decisa ad andare a parlare con Allan quando aveva sentito il suono degli zoccoli di un cavallo condotto al passo subito fuori dall'edificio.  
La ragazza si era nascosta in uno dei box dei cavalli e poco dopo aveva visto entrare Guy.  
Gisborne aveva lasciato il cavallo al suo posto e poi era scivolato fuori dalla stalla con aria furtiva.  
Marian aveva atteso che fosse uscito prima di avvicinarsi alla porta per guardare fuori, appena in tempo per vederlo rientrare nella propria stanza dalla finestra, proprio come aveva fatto lei pochi minuti prima.  
 _Perché, Guy? Dove sei stato?_  
La giovane si sentì sprofondare perché l'unica risposta che le veniva in mente era dettata dalla gelosia.  
Il suo primo impulso fu quello di correre in casa e tempestare di colpi la porta di Guy per costringerlo ad aprirla e chiedergli spiegazioni, ma si fermò prima di aver mosso un solo passo.  
E se la risposta di Guy avesse confermato i suoi dubbi? Cosa avrebbe fatto allora?  
Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto accettare la verità, ma di sicuro non poteva sopportare l'idea di perderlo.  
Tornò in casa senza fare il minimo rumore e si raggomitolò nel letto, soffocando le lacrime nel cuscino.  
Il dubbio la torturava, ma non voleva sapere.  



	45. Under the Surface

Il sole era già alto quando Guy si decise ad aprire gli occhi, ma quel giorno non aveva fretta di recarsi a Knighton Hall. Aveva già deciso di recarsi a Nottingham per contattare Archer, per un giorno la ricostruzione della casa sarebbe andata avanti senza di lui.  
Si stiracchiò, sentendosi riposato per la prima volta da giorni, e fu costretto ad ammettere con se stesso che i rimproveri e le preoccupazioni di Allan non erano del tutto infondati.  
Negli ultimi tempi si era spinto troppo vicino al limite delle proprie forze e se non avesse capito in tempo che era il momento di fermarsi, avrebbe finito per crollare.  
E quello non poteva permetterselo.  
Si alzò dal letto, affamato, e si chiese se Marian lo avesse aspettato per mangiare insieme a lui.   
Con una fitta di rimorso pensò che anche quello era un ottimo motivo per rallentare un po' il ritmo: quando lui si preparava all'alba per andare a lavorare a Knighton Hall, la ragazza si alzava ancora prima di lui per cucinargli la colazione.  
Guy amava quel momento tranquillo insieme a lei, quando il resto della casa era ancora immerso nel sonno e la prima luce del sole dipingeva tutto con colori dorati, ma non si era mai soffermato a pensare che svegliarsi tanto presto potesse essere faticoso per Marian.  
Decise che mangiare insieme sarebbe stato altrettanto bello anche un'ora o due più tardi, più riposati e senza fretta. Forse non avrebbero avuto il silenzio e i colori dell'alba, ma Guy era certo che stare insieme a Marian sarebbe stato sufficiente per scoprire qualche altro dettaglio altrettanto magico.  
Si affrettò a vestirsi e scese al piano di sotto, ansioso di vederla, ma rimase deluso nel trovare la cucina deserta e perfettamente ordinata.  
Di solito quando Marian tentava di cucinare, disseminava pentole, contenitori e ingredienti un po' ovunque e i servitori sospiravano pensando al tempo che ci sarebbe voluto per rimettere tutto in ordine e pulire i disastri combinati dalla ragazza. Ora era tutto perfettamente pulito ed era chiaro che Marian non aveva messo piede in cucina, quella mattina.  
Forse aveva visto che lui stava ancora dormendo e aveva aspettato per non fargli trovare la colazione fredda...  
\- Buongiorno, Sir Guy. - Disse Thornton, affacciandosi sulla soglia della cucina. - Avviso subito la cuoca perché vi prepari la colazione.  
Gisborne guardò il servitore.  
\- Grazie Thornton, ma credo che aspetterò Lady Marian.  
\- Vi aspetta una lunga attesa allora, signore. Lady Marian non è in casa.  
Guy lo fissò, stupito e preoccupato.  
\- Dov'è?  
\- È uscita questa mattina molto presto, mentre voi dormivate ancora. Mi è sembrata triste o turbata e mi sono permesso di chiederle se andasse tutto bene. Mi ha risposto che oggi avrebbe rinunciato a cucinare e che avrebbe portato la farina e un po' di uova agli orfani di Kirklees.  
Guy annuì, comprensivo. Evidentemente le condizioni di quei bambini dovevano averla turbata più di quanto pensasse se Marian aveva scelto di saltare un pasto pur di portare loro qualcosa e si rallegrò di aver raccomandato a Robin Hood di essere generoso con l'orfanotrofio.  
L'altruismo di Marian gliela faceva amare come non mai, eppure Guy non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi deluso per la sua assenza e quando Thornton gli chiese cosa desiderasse mangiare, si limitò a scuotere la testa e a prendere due mele dal cesto della frutta.  
\- Non è necessario, grazie. Queste andranno bene.  
  
Marian incitò il cavallo ad accelerare l'andatura, anche se sapeva che Allan, ancora assonnato e di malumore per essere stato buttato giù dal letto ancora prima dell'alba, avrebbe fatto fatica a starle dietro.  
Lei invece non aveva dormito affatto e il suo umore era ancora più cupo di quello del giovane.  
Aveva passato la notte alternandosi tra gelosia bruciante, rabbia, dolore e tristezza, senza poter chiudere occhio.  
Perché Guy sentiva l'esigenza di cercare altrove quello che anche lei avrebbe potuto offrirgli, se solo si fosse deciso a chiederlo?  
Marian non riusciva a sopportare l'idea di pensarlo tra le braccia di un'altra donna e più volte nel corso di quella notte tormentata era stata sul punto di correre nella sua stanza, svegliarlo e gridargli contro tutta la sua sofferenza e la sua gelosia.  
Non lo aveva mai fatto, però, perché aveva paura. Era terrorizzata da quello che Guy avrebbe potuto dirle per giustificarsi, dal male che avrebbero potuto farle le sue parole, ma sopratutto aveva il terrore di poterlo perdere.  
Se pensava a un possibile tradimento di Guy, le sembrava di poterlo odiare. E allo stesso tempo lo amava ancora di più, di un amore folle, disperato e quasi ossessivo.  
 _Cosa farei se Guy mi dicesse di amare un'altra donna?_  
A Marian sembrò di poter vedere quella scena davanti agli occhi, come in un incubo a occhi aperti: Guy che sorrideva mentre le confessava che avrebbe sposato una donna che non era lei, felice per un nuovo amore.  
 _Cosa farei? Cosa?_  
L'oscurità le riempiva il cuore a quel pensiero mentre la rabbia le divorava l'anima.  
 _Sarei capace di tutto._  
Come in un lampo si vide mentre colpiva Guy con una spada pur di spegnere quel sorriso che la rendeva folle di dolore, con lo stesso gesto letale e troppo semplice che aveva compiuto per trafiggere il soldato di Barret a Nottingham.  
 _Potrei ucciderlo. E sarebbe anche la mia fine perché non posso vivere senza di lui._  
Marian sussultò a quel pensiero, rischiando quasi di cadere da cavallo, e per lei fu come svegliarsi di colpo da un incubo.  
Come poteva anche solo immaginare una scena del genere? Era una follia, ma se si fosse abbandonata alla gelosia, avrebbe potuto diventare reale, lo sentiva nel cuore.  
 _No. Lui mi ama. Guy ama me._  
Marian pensò al comportamento di Gisborne nei suoi confronti, ai gesti teneri che aveva sempre verso di lei, a come solo ai suoi occhi mostrasse il suo lato più vulnerabile, al modo in cui aveva sfidato la morte per tornare da lei.  
Le loro anime si appartenevano ed era a questo che doveva pensare.  
Quello che poteva succedere con una ragazza di taverna non era importante, era solo una necessità fisica, un contrattempo senza importanza di cui Guy si sarebbe dimenticato una volta ottenuto ciò di cui aveva bisogno e che sarebbe scomparso del tutto una volta che fossero riusciti a sposarsi.  
Era un pensiero sgradevole, ma _poteva_ accettarlo. Molti uomini lo facevano, continuando a riservare il loro amore solo per le mogli legittime.  
Marian si convinse che _doveva_ essere così, e non voleva indagare oltre per timore di scoprire altro.  
Perché in quel caso sarebbe impazzita.  
  
Archer ordinò ai soldati di continuare a marciare e di raggiungere le loro postazioni di guardia sulle mura del castello, lasciò che andassero avanti e si fermò.  
\- Allora, cosa ci fai qui? - Disse, senza voltarsi a guardare l'uomo alle sue spalle.  
Guy si staccò dal muro a cui si era appoggiato per aspettare Archer e sorrise, ammirato: il fratellastro non poteva averlo visto, ma in qualche modo era riuscito ad accorgersi della sua presenza.  
\- Ti aspettavo.  
\- Ah sì? Che strano, non vedo nessun coltello piantato nella mia schiena.  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Perché dovrei?  
Archer si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Perché? Hai bisogno di chiederlo?  
\- Non ho nulla contro di te, non ancora perlomeno.  
\- E dovrei crederci? Dovrei fidarmi di quello che dice una persona a cui abbiamo bruciato la casa?  
\- L'ordine non lo hai dato tu e, credimi, so come funziona se lavori per lo sceriffo. Anche io ho eseguito senza discutere ordini che personalmente non avrei voluto portare a termine. Ho le mani sporche di sangue, forse più di te.  
\- Anche ammettendo che tu stia dicendo la verità, cosa vuoi da me? Dici che siamo simili, eppure non mi sembra di vedere le tue vittime che ti aspettano per strada per fare una chiacchierata amichevole con te.  
\- Va già bene quando si limitano a ignorarmi, in effetti.  
\- E allora tu che ci fai qui, Gisborne?  
Guy sorrise e mise una mano sull'elsa della spada, senza estrarla. Archer lo imitò istintivamente, preparandosi a rispondere a un attacco, ma Gisborne si limitò a sorridere.  
\- Voglio una rivincita.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Al nostro combattimento con la spada di qualche tempo fa. Mi hai battuto, è vero, ma è stato divertente. E negli ultimi tempi mi sto annoiando mortalmente, devo ammetterlo.  
Archer lo guardò.  
\- Ti sei inimicato lo sceriffo per ritirarti a una vita più tranquilla e ti annoi? - Chiese, ironico. - Ma come, non è quello che volevi? Te ne sei pentito, ora? Un indizio: non riavrai il tuo posto.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Puoi stare tranquillo, non lo voglio. E sì, ho ottenuto ciò che desideravo e non tornerei indietro, ma è vero che mi manca un po' di azione.  
\- E allora? Partecipa a qualche torneo oppure trovati un'altra donna più focosa, anche più di una magari.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho bisogno. Però mi piacerebbe un avversario degno di tale nome. E tu lo sei.  
Archer sogghignò.  
\- Chi mi dice che invece _tu_ lo sia? L'ultima volta ti ho battuto, non credo che tu sia alla mia altezza con la spada.  
\- Posso migliorare. Prima o poi riuscirò a sconfiggerti e anche se non dovessi riuscirci sono certo che mi sarà comunque utile per imparare qualche mossa nuova.  
\- E se fossi io ad annoiarmi? Sei abile, è vero, ma ho affrontato combattenti molto più in gamba di te.  
\- Non esiste solo la spada. Ci sarà sicuramente qualcosa in cui sono migliore di te. Non dirmi che hai paura di scoprirlo.  
Archer lo guardò, divertito. Lo sceriffo aveva ragione, Gisborne aveva sicuramente qualche secondo fine e scoprirlo avrebbe potuto essere interessante.  
\- Sentiamo, a cosa pensavi?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Come te la cavi a cavalcare?  



	46. Race the Wind

Guy staccò le bisacce attaccate alla sella del cavallo per alleggerirlo da ogni peso inutile e le affidò a uno degli scudieri di Nottingham perché le custodisse, poi controllò accuratamente ferri e finimenti e si assicurò che la sella fosse ben fissata.  
Accarezzò il collo dello stallone nero e sorrise, pregustando l'eccitazione della gara.  
Poco distante, Archer era già salito in sella a un cavallo bianco, uno dei migliori esemplari delle stalle dello sceriffo.  
\- Devo aspettare ancora a lungo?  
Guy mise il piede nella staffa e montò in sella a sua volta.  
\- Sono pronto.  
I due uomini condussero i cavalli fino alle porte della città e si fermarono fianco a fianco sulla soglia del cancello aperto.  
\- Da qui fino a Kirklees?  
Guy esitò per un attimo al pensiero che quella mattina Marian era andata proprio in quel luogo, ma annuì lo stesso. Se doveva avvicinarsi ad Archer, prima o poi Marian lo sarebbe venuta a sapere comunque. Di certo lo avrebbe criticato, e probabilmente si sarebbero ritrovati a discutere perché lui non poteva rivelarle il vero motivo del suo comportamento, ma quando aveva accettato la missione aveva previsto quel tipo di problemi.  
\- Per me va bene.  
\- Il primo che supera il cancello del vecchio cimitero vince.  
\- Il cimitero?  
\- Non avrai paura degli spettri, vero?  
\- Non di quelli che riposano nella terra da secoli. - Rispose Guy, pensando alle persone che aveva ucciso per lo sceriffo. Se avesse temuto gli spiriti dei morti, sarebbe stato preoccupato da quelli delle sue vittime, non dai fantasmi di sconosciuti che erano già polvere prima che lui nascesse.  
\- Allora tieniti pronto a partire. Ragazzo! - Disse Archer, fermando un servitore. - Sali sulle mura sopra al cancello e lascia cadere questo fazzoletto. Quando toccherà terra partiremo.  
Guy fece cenno di essere pronto.  
Il ragazzo obbedì, affrettandosi a salire le scale che portavano alle mura e la gente che si era radunata a guardare si fece da parte, lasciando lo spazio libero per i due cavalieri.  
Gisborne e Archer si prepararono a partire, studiando con lo sguardo la strada davanti a loro per individuare ostacoli o buche e scegliere il tragitto migliore.  
Il servitore si sporse in avanti e lasciò cadere il fazzoletto.  
Il pezzo di stoffa aveva appena toccato terra quando fu calpestato dagli zoccoli dei due cavalli lanciati al galoppo.  
  
Allan osservò Marian mentre la ragazza aiutava a distribuire il cibo ai bambini dell'orfanotrofio: gli ingredienti che avevano portato, farina e uova, non erano abbondanti, ma erano comunque riusciti ad assicurare agli orfanelli un pasto più nutriente di quello a cui erano abituati.  
Marian sorrideva davanti alla gioia dei piccoli, ma c'era qualcosa di stonato nel suo sorriso, come se in realtà non fosse affatto felice.  
Più tardi, mentre tornavano indietro a cavallo, Allan si avvicinò alla ragazza. All'andata aveva faticato a starle dietro, Marian aveva spinto il cavallo al galoppo, tanto che era un miracolo che le uova fossero arrivate a destinazione tutte intere, ma al ritorno, il passo dei loro cavalli era lento, quasi riluttante.  
\- Giz ci sarà rimasto male nel non trovare le tue frittelle, stamattina.  
Allan si disse che forse per la salute del cavaliere nero sarebbe stato un bene non essere costretto a mangiare quei dolci informi almeno per una mattina, ma tenne per sé la sua opinione.  
 _Peggio per lui._  
Marian fu sul punto di esprimere ad alta voce quel pensiero, ma si costrinse a tacere.  
\- Quei bambini non hanno nulla, rischiano di morire di fame, i nostri piccoli dispiaceri non sono nulla al confronto.  
Le parole della ragazza erano giuste e sensate, ma Allan ebbe l'impressione di sentire una traccia di gelo nella sua voce, un'irritazione latente, ma inconfondibile. Si chiese se lei e Gisborne avessero discusso per qualche motivo, ma non li aveva sentiti gridare e anzi, negli ultimi tempi li aveva visti tanto in armonia da risultare quasi stucchevoli.  
\- Va tutto bene, Marian? Qualcosa ti preoccupa?  
\- Niente. - Disse la ragazza, freddamente, e Allan pensò che invece quella singola parola racchiudeva qualche problema enorme.  
 _Se fossi in Giz mi preoccuperei._  
Lui invece era _già_ preoccupato: di qualunque cosa si trattasse, avrebbe dovuto affrontare i malumori di entrambi.  
  
Gli zoccoli del suo cavallo sembravano colpire il suolo allo stesso ritmo dei battiti del suo cuore e Guy rallentò appena l'andatura, permettendo ad Archer di superarlo. Voleva risparmiare le forze del suo stallone per poi poterlo spingere al massimo nell'ultimo tratto e allo stesso tempo voleva che fosse Archer a scegliere quale strada prendere.  
Si stavano avvicinando a un bivio e per raggiungere Kirklees avevano due alternative: la strada principale, lunga e sicura, che avrebbe costretto i cavalli a uno sforzo più prolungato, ma che avrebbe assicurato una superficie più omogenea e senza grossi ostacoli, oppure la strada che attraversava la foresta, più breve ma molto più accidentata e rischiosa.  
Guy poteva già vedere il bivio in lontananza: a sinistra si sarebbero diretti verso la foresta, a destra avrebbero continuato sulla via principale.  
Archer diresse il cavallo a sinistra.  
 _Foresta, allora._  
Guy lo seguì, badando a non farsi distaccare troppo, ma lasciando ad Archer quei pochi metri di vantaggio che avrebbero fatto incappare lui per primo in qualsiasi ostacolo o pericolo che potesse presentarsi sulla loro strada.  
  
\- Lo senti, Robin? - Chiese Much, portandosi una mano all'orecchio.  
\- Rumore di zoccoli e sembra che abbiano molta fretta. Andiamo a vedere.  
I due fuorilegge raggiunsero un'altura dalla quale potevano tenere d'occhio un lungo tratto della strada che attraversava la foresta. Vide apparire in lontananza due cavalli lanciati al galoppo e riconobbe lo stallone nero di Guy ancora prima di sentire l'esclamazione di Much.  
\- È Gisborne! E l'altro chi è? Cosa stanno facendo?  
Robin attese che fossero più vicini prima di dire quello che già sapeva.  
\- L'altro sembra Archer, il nuovo Maestro d'Armi dello sceriffo.  
\- E che ci fa Gisborne con quello?!  
Robin fece del suo meglio per sembrare sorpreso.  
\- Una gara a quanto pare.  
\- Con il nemico? Se Gisborne è davvero dalla nostra parte come dice dovrebbe combattere contro quel tipo, non fraternizzare con lui!  
Robin pensò all'involontaria ironia delle parole scelte dall'amico. _Fraternizzare._ Much non avrebbe potuto scegliere un termine più adatto neanche se fosse stato a conoscenza del loro segreto.  
\- Gli chiederemo spiegazioni. Intanto divertiamoci un po'.  
Robin tese l'arco.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare?  
\- Aggiungere un po' di imprevisti alla loro gara.  
Robin lasciò partire una prima freccia e la guardò passare a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Guy e conficcarsi in un albero.  
Ufficialmente lui e Gisborne erano ancora rivali, se avesse permesso a lui e ad Archer di attraversare la foresta indisturbati, sarebbe sembrato sospetto.  
Incoccò un'altra freccia e stavolta mirò in direzione di Archer.  
Guy si sentì sfiorare da qualcosa che gli passò accanto alla testa e si voltò appena in tempo per vedere la freccia conficcata in un tronco. Anche Archer si era girato a guardare, sorpreso.  
\- È Hood! - Gridò Guy, affiancandosi ad Archer.  
\- Ma tu non eri in buoni rapporti con lui?! Lo sceriffo ti ha punito per questo!  
Si chinarono entrambi per evitare un'altra freccia.  
\- Permettergli di sfamare dei contadini non implica che siamo in buoni rapporti. L'ho lasciato fare perché conveniva anche a me.  
Si abbassò mentre una freccia gli passava vicino.  
 _Ottima idea, Robin. Questo diminuirà i sospetti sulla nostra alleanza._  
\- Ti sembrano buoni rapporti, questi?! - Gridò Guy, incitando il cavallo ad andare più veloce per superare il prima possibile quel punto pericoloso.  
L'animale fece un salto per superare un tronco caduto e Guy gridò di dolore e di sorpresa nel sentire un colpo improvviso al braccio, seguito da una fitta di dolore bruciante.  
Guardò l'asta della freccia che gli aveva trafitto la pelle, allibito.  
 _Ora non stai esagerando, fratello mio?_  
\- Ti ha colpito? - Chiese Archer.  
Guy si strappò via la freccia con un gesto secco. Faceva male e poteva sentire il sangue che gli colava lungo il braccio, ma la ferita doveva essere superficiale perché non gli impediva di stringere le redini.  
\- Non è niente, proseguiamo.  
  
Robin abbassò l'arco con un'imprecazione. Aveva mirato abbastanza in alto per non colpire Guy, ma non aveva previsto che il cavallo potesse saltare proprio in quel momento.  
Era impallidito nel vedere la freccia conficcarsi nel braccio di Gisborne, temendo di averlo ferito gravemente, ma poi Guy l'aveva strappata via da solo e aveva continuato la gara con Archer, quindi la sua ferita non doveva essere troppo seria.  
Robin però non lanciò altre frecce, scosso da quello che avrebbe potuto succedere. Era molto raro che sbagliasse un colpo, ma quell'errore avrebbe potuto uccidere Guy e la sola idea gli aveva stretto lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa.  
Era assurdo, se ci pensava bene. Appena un anno prima avrebbe gioito per aver colpito il suo nemico e di certo non aveva perso il sonno per lui quando lo avevano dato per morto, mentre ora era angosciato al solo pensiero di averlo graffiato per errore.  
Come aveva fatto la sua amicizia a diventare tanto importante per lui? Eppure era successo e Guy stava prendendo sempre di più il posto del fratello che Robin non aveva mai avuto.  
Chissà se con Archer, che probabilmente era davvero loro fratello, sarebbe avvenuta la stessa cosa, si chiese Robin, guardando i due cavalieri ormai lontani.  
Se lo augurò per il bene di tutti e tre.  
  
Il cavallo di Archer saltò un cespuglio, tornando sulla via principale e quello di Gisborne lo imitò solo un attimo dopo.  
Guy spronò lo stallone nero, ormai non mancava molto a Kirklees ed era giunto il momento di dare il massimo per superare Archer e vincere la gara. Si piegò in avanti sulla sella e incitò il cavallo ad andare più veloce.  
Archer vide il cavallo nero che superava il suo, iniziando a distaccarlo, e capì che fino a quel momento Gisborne doveva averlo tenuto a freno per fargli risparmiare le forze. Si rese conto che se voleva vincere contro Guy, da quel momento in poi avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi a fondo e non commettere nessun errore: a sua volta incitò il cavallo per fargli aumentare il passo.  
  
Allan e Marian scorsero una nuvoletta di polvere in lontananza e si schermarono gli occhi dal sole con una mano per guardare meglio.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese la ragazza.  
Allan si alzò in piedi sulle staffe per avere una visuale migliore.  
\- Dei cavalieri. Due, mi sembra.  
\- Stanno correndo molto per sollevare tanta polvere... Mi chiedo se sia successo qualcosa di grave per farli galoppare così.  
\- Non ne ho idea. - Disse Allan. - Ma di certo sarà meglio che si fermino prima di arrivare alla curva che abbiamo appena superato.  
\- Perché? - Iniziò a chiedere la ragazza, poi si ricordò che avevano appena superato un carro carico di legname che si era rovesciato in mezzo alla strada. I boscaioli avevano iniziato a rimuovere i tronchi, ma di certo non sarebbero riusciti a spostare l'ostacolo prima dell'arrivo dei cavalieri.  
Marian si voltò indietro a guardare la curva, chiedendosi cosa avrebbero potuto fare, ma l'urlo di Allan la vece voltare di scatto.  
\- Ma è Giz! Uno di quei due è Giz!  
Marian impallidì. Perché Guy era su uno di quei cavalli lanciati al galoppo? E chi era l'altro cavaliere?  
Non appena furono un po' più vicini, Marian lo riconobbe.  
\- Archer! L'altro è il braccio destro dello sceriffo! Ma cosa stanno facendo? Sta inseguendo Guy?!  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Una gara. Stanno facendo una gara.  
\- Ma perché?  
 _Già, perché, Giz?_  
Allan era preoccupato, quando c'era quell'Archer di mezzo, Gisborne si comportava in modo strano, lasciandosi coinvolgere in assurdi duelli o gare insensate e lui non riusciva a capirne il motivo. Guy avrebbe dovuto odiare o almeno essere intimorito dall'uomo che lo aveva frustrato e poi costretto ad assistere all'incendio di Knighton Hall, ma era come se ne fosse affascinato in qualche modo e desiderasse di fare colpo su di lui.  
\- Dobbiamo fermarli prima che arrivino alla curva. Ma come?  
  
Guy sorrise. Era accaldato per l'eccitazione della corsa e il braccio ferito pulsava dolorosamente, ma stava vincendo e aveva l'impressione di non aver mai cavalcato tanto bene e tanto velocemente.  
Ogni passo del cavallo era semplicemente perfetto e lo portava in vantaggio di qualche centimetro e lui si sentiva in perfetta sintonia con l'animale.  
Più avanti lungo la strada riconobbe Allan e Marian in sella ai loro cavalli e il suo sorriso si allargò.  
Dopo, ne era certo, sarebbero arrivati rimproveri e discussioni, ma per il momento non aveva importanza, voleva solo che Marian lo vedesse cavalcare in quel modo glorioso, che per una volta potesse assistere alla sua vittoria, apparire ai suoi occhi come il più bravo ed essere ammirato da lei.  
Quando le passò accanto, la ragazza gli gridò qualcosa, ma Guy non riuscì a capire le sue parole.  
Pensò che lo stesse incoraggiando e incitò il cavallo ad andare ancora più veloce.  
Archer lo seguiva pochi metri più indietro.  
Allan e Marian li guardarono passare senza rallentare, e inorridirono al pensiero del carro rovesciato nascosto dalla curva. In preda al panico, voltarono i loro cavalli per inseguirli, temendo di poter soltanto assistere al disastro senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo.  
Guy capì che quello di Marian doveva essere un avvertimento solo quando si trovò davanti il carro che ostruiva la strada. Ormai non avrebbe fatto in tempo a fermare il cavallo, poteva solo sperare di riuscire a saltare l'ostacolo senza che lo stallone si impuntasse come aveva fatto qualche settimana prima: in tal caso, a quella velocità, Guy si sarebbe ferito seriamente oppure sarebbe morto.  
Ma non doveva esitare: scelse il momento giusto per far saltare il cavallo e lo stallone volò sopra il carro rovesciato senza sfiorarlo e atterrò dall'altra parte senza rallentare il galoppo.  
Guy si voltò a guardare e vide con sollievo che anche Archer era riuscito a saltare senza danni, poi proseguì al galoppo, passando per primo attraverso le colonnine diroccate che delimitavano l'ingresso del vecchio cimitero.  
Archer lo raggiunse pochi secondi dopo e Guy gli sorrise, soddisfatto.  
\- Hai visto? Te lo avevo detto che avrei potuto batterti in qualcosa.  
L'altro ricambiò il sorriso.  
\- Bella gara, complimenti. La prossima volta tocca a me scegliere a cosa sfidarti però.  
\- Certo, puoi contarci. - Disse Guy, poi si voltò a guardare Marian e Allan che li avevano appena raggiunti. - Avete visto? Ho vinto!  
\- Ma sei impazzito?!  
Il sorriso orgoglioso di Guy si spense nel sentire il tono di Marian e si accorse che la ragazza era pallida come uno spettro e aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Anche Allan era bianco come un lenzuolo.  
Archer spostò lo sguardo da Guy alla ragazza e rimase ad assistere alla scena, con un sorriso ironico stampato sul volto.  
\- Ho l'impressione che tu sia nei guai, Gisborne.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla ragazza.  
\- Marian...  
\- Potevi morire, te ne rendi conto?! E per cosa? Per giocare col nuovo cane dello sceriffo?  
Gisborne rimase a fissarla, ammutolito dalle parole della ragazza e capì che Marian aveva detto quella frase di proposito, per ferirlo.  
Archer sogghignò e lo salutò con un cenno della mano mentre faceva muovere il cavallo per andare via.  
\- Capisci perché preferisco le ragazze delle taverne? Niente legami, niente scenate. Se vuoi la prossima volta te ne presento qualcuna. Beh, divertiti, ci vediamo.  
Guy scese da cavallo per avvicinarsi alla ragazza e anche Marian smontò, ancora più furiosa per l'accenno di Archer alle ragazze.  
\- Cosa credevi di fare?!  
Guy sospirò tra sé, non sarebbe stato facile calmare Marian, ma non poteva dirle i veri motivi che lo avevano spinto a gareggiare con Archer.  
\- Una corsa. - Disse semplicemente.  
\- Con lui? Perché con lui?!  
\- Già Giz, perché con Archer?  
\- Perché no? E comunque mi doveva una rivincita.  
\- Perché lavora per lo sceriffo, ecco perché! Dovresti stargli lontano!  
\- Mi dispiace, Giz, ma sono d'accordo con Marian. Quell'uomo è pericoloso, dovremmo stargli alla larga, non farci amicizia.  
Guy fece un sorriso sarcastico e scosse la testa.  
\- Ma come, vi preoccupate se la gente mi odia e poi non appena ho un rapporto amichevole con qualcuno mi criticate?  
\- Quello non è “qualcuno”, quello è un assassino agli ordini dello sceriffo!  
\- Allora vuol dire che abbiamo qualcosa in comune, no?  
\- Certo, è una cosa di cui andare fieri, vero?! - Gridò Marian, poi risalì in sella e si allontanò al galoppo.  
Guy la guardò andare via senza provare a inseguirla. Probabilmente aveva risposto in modo troppo aggressivo, ma quello era l'unico modo per non dover dare troppe spiegazioni.  
 _Mi farò perdonare, lo prometto._  
Allan invece era rimasto al suo fianco, ma sembrava a disagio.  
\- Giz, che ti è preso?  
\- Non sono affari vostri con chi faccio amicizia. - Disse, in un tono più duro di quanto non avesse voluto.  
Allan chinò la testa.  
\- Siamo solo preoccupati per te.  
Guy montò in sella, ma lasciò che il cavallo scegliesse l'andatura. Dopo la corsa doveva essere stanco e non voleva sforzarlo.  
Allan lo seguì a testa bassa e Guy si sentì in colpa per come lo aveva trattato.  
\- Lo so. - Disse con un sospiro. - Ma fidati di me.  
 _Ti prego, Allan._  
Il giovane lo guardò, incerto, poi annuì.  
\- Ehi, Giz.  
\- Che c'è?  
\- Marian te la farà pagare, lo sai, vero?  
Stavolta fu Guy ad annuire con aria infelice. Lo aveva previsto, ma vederla in collera con lui faceva comunque male.  
\- Giz...  
\- Cosa?  
Guy lo guardò e Allan sorrise.  
\- Bella corsa, però. E quel salto è stato incredibile.  



	47. Would he Choose me Again?

Guy scese da cavallo e affidò lo stallone a uno degli scudieri di Locksley. Di solito preferiva essere lui a occuparsi del cavallo, strigliarlo era un'attività che rilassava anche lui, ma in quel momento si sentiva troppo stanco.  
Uno dei servitori gli venne incontro stringendo in mano le bisacce da sella che Guy aveva tolto dal cavallo prima di iniziare la gara.  
\- Sir Guy, hanno appena portato queste da Nottingham.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Va bene, lasciale nella stalla accanto alla sella.  
Guy entrò in casa, seguito da Allan, e si guardò intorno cercando Marian con lo sguardo, ma vide solo Sir Edward seduto accanto al camino.  
\- Se cercate mia figlia si è già ritirata nella sua camera, ma se fossi in voi, Sir Guy, in questo momento non andrei a bussare alla sua porta.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Era in collera quando è rientrata?  
\- Non era del suo umore migliore. Immagino che voi siate già a conoscenza del motivo, non è vero?  
\- Sì… Forse dovrei parlarle…  
\- No, Giz. - Intervenne Allan, con decisione. - Se hai fatto infuriare una donna, _prima_ lasciala sbollire per un bel po' e _poi_ implora il suo perdono. Ora peggioreresti solo le cose.  
\- Siete ferito, Sir Guy? - Chiese il padre di Marian, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Gisborne, stupito, prima di ricordarsi della freccia di Robin Hood. Il litigio con Marian gli aveva fatto passare di mente tutto il resto.  
Allan lo guardò.  
\- Giz, il tuo braccio… Stai sgocciolando sangue sul pavimento.  
\- Oh, sì. Non è niente di grave, poco più di un graffio. Credo.  
\- Credi? - Allan scosse la testa e trascinò una sedia accanto alla finestra. - Siediti lì alla luce e togliti i guanti e la giacca.  
Guy fu tentato di dirgli di lasciare stare. Si sentiva sfinito e voleva solo stendersi e dormire fino al mattino dopo, quando avrebbe potuto tentare di scusarsi con Marian, ma sapeva che, per quanto potesse essere piccola, quella ferita andava pulita e curata per evitare un'infezione, perciò tanto valeva farlo subito.  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e iniziò a sfilarsi il guanto, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di avere la mano completamente bagnata e appiccicosa di sangue.  
\- Giz, credo che sia un po' più di un graffio. - Disse Allan, avvicinandosi per aiutarlo a sfilarsi la giacca. - Sanguina parecchio.  
Guy annuì, osservandosi il braccio con un po' di preoccupazione. Durante la gara aveva ignorato il dolore, ma ora poteva vedere che la ferita era piuttosto profonda e che aveva perso molto sangue.  
Chiamò Thornton e gli ordinò di portare acqua, panni puliti e il necessario per curare le ferite, poi si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che fosse Allan a occuparsi della sua ferita.  
Il giovane bagnò la stoffa nel catino e usò il panno per lavare via il sangue dal braccio e dalla mano di Guy, ma una volta terminato quel compito esitò, guardando la lesione lasciata dalla freccia di Robin Hood.  
\- Forse dovremmo chiamare Djaq…  
\- No. Lei e Will presto avranno altro a cui pensare, non possiamo continuare a coinvolgerla ogni volta che abbiamo un problema. Non possono crescere un figlio al campo dei fuorilegge, devono rifarsi una vita altrove, non avere più nulla a che fare con noi né con Hood.  
\- Ma io non so curare le ferite!  
\- Thornton!  
\- Sì, Sir Guy?  
Il servitore apparve subito nella sala e Guy lo guardò.  
\- Sei in grado di pulire una ferita di freccia?  
\- Farà male, signore.  
\- Non importa, fallo.  
\- Come desidera, Sir Guy.  
  
Marian rimase immobile sul letto col viso affondato nel cuscino, nella stessa posizione in cui vi si era gettata qualche ora prima quando era rientrata a casa, furiosa.  
Solo una volta rimasta sola si era concessa di scoppiare a piangere, soffocando i singhiozzi nel cuscino perché nessuno potesse sentirla.  
Non avrebbe potuto dire lei stessa se fosse più arrabbiata con Guy per ciò che faceva di notte di nascosto oppure terrorizzata al pensiero del rischio che aveva corso con quella gara folle.  
Non capiva perché quell'Archer avesse tanta influenza su Guy. Pensò all'infelice frase del giovane sui legami e sulle ragazze di taverna e si chiese se Archer stesse cercando di allontanare Guy da lei per qualche motivo.  
 _Perché lavora per lo sceriffo, ecco perché!_  
La ragazza si alzò dal letto e si asciugò gli occhi con un gesto rabbioso.  
Era di sicuro colpa di Vaisey, si disse.  
Quell'uomo era il diavolo e Marian era certa che avrebbe colto ogni occasione per colpire Guy.  
Probabilmente era stato lui a ordinare a quell'Archer di avvicinarsi a Gisborne per manipolarlo, ma se era così, come era possibile che Guy fosse tanto cieco da non accorgersene?  
Le tornò in mente una frase che Gisborne le aveva detto tanto tempo prima, che lui lavorava per lo sceriffo perché non aveva nessuno.  
Marian si chiese se Guy fosse così poco abituato a ricevere gesti di amicizia da non essere in grado di comprenderne la sincerità.  
In fondo, un tempo, era stata lei stessa a ingannarlo, a fargli credere di essere sua amica quando invece voleva solo passare le informazioni a Robin Hood e Guy non aveva mai sospettato di lei, della sua falsità. Se non fosse stata Marian stessa a confessarglielo, probabilmente Guy non avrebbe mai scoperto che lei era il Guardiano Notturno.  
Era così influenzabile, allora?  
 _E se…_  
Marian impallidì, non osando quasi dare forma al pensiero che si era affacciato alla sua mente.  
Guy la amava, di quello ne era sicura, lo vedeva nel suo sguardo e nei suoi gesti, lo sentiva nelle sue parole.  
Ma perché la amava? Era davvero lei la persona di cui era innamorato oppure i suoi sentimenti erano nati a causa dell'inganno di Marian, dal semplice fatto che inizialmente lei era stata l'unica donna a offrirgli un po' di amicizia, anche se per secondi fini?  
E se un'altra gli avesse offerto il suo affetto, se si fosse interessata a lui, cosa avrebbe fatto Guy?  
 _Tra me e un'altra ragazza innamorata di lui, sceglierebbe ancora me?_  
Tormentata da quei pensieri, camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza. Si fermò accanto alla finestra e guardò fuori, scorgendo un servitore che portava fuori un catino per svuotarlo.  
La ragazza sussultò nell'accorgersi che l'acqua era rossa di sangue. Qualcuno si era ferito?  
 _Guy!_  
Doveva essersi fatto male in qualche modo durante quella stupida gara con Archer, pensò, e per un attimo fu tentata di correre ad accertarsi che stesse bene, dimenticando i motivi per cui era in collera con lui.  
Si fermò prima di raggiungere la porta della stanza.  
Lo aveva visto, no? Dopo la gara sembrava in ottima forma, tanto da vantarsi di aver vinto.  
Se era stato lui a perdere sangue, qualunque ferita avesse non doveva essere così seria e lei voleva tenerlo un po' sulle spine, fargli capire che non era accettabile familiarizzare con gli alleati dello sceriffo.  
 _E con le ragazze della taverna._  
No. Decise, tornando a stendersi sul letto. Non avrebbe ceduto e non gli avrebbe rivolto la parola per un bel pezzo questa volta.  
 _Almeno fino a domani mattina._  
  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e si girò su un fianco, soffocando un gemito di dolore contro il cuscino.  
Thornton non aveva affatto mentito quando gli aveva detto che il trattamento della ferita sarebbe stato doloroso e ora tutto il braccio pulsava dolorosamente e sembrava bruciare come se lo avesse tenuto in mezzo alle fiamme.  
Guy lo tenne stretto contro il petto, cercando di muoverlo il meno possibile e sperò di riuscire ad addormentarsi anche se era ancora presto e il sole non era ancora tramontato.  
Di sicuro si sentiva stanco, in parte per aver riposato poco nei giorni precedenti, in parte per l'impegno e l'eccitazione della corsa e in parte per il dolore e la perdita di sangue.  
Sospirò. Se Marian non fosse stata in collera con lui, di certo il suo conforto e le sue cure avrebbero lenito il dolore che sentiva, così come la sua sola tenera presenza era riuscita a confortarlo dopo l'incendio di Knighton Hall.  
Riaprì gli occhi nel sentire un fruscio accanto al letto e si rese conto che doveva essersi addormentato perché ora la stanza era immersa nel buio, l'oscurità rischiarata solo dalla tenue fiammella di una candela appoggiata sul tavolo.  
Thornton o Allan dovevano essere entrati mentre lui dormiva perché accanto al candelabro poteva vedere un vassoio di cibo e una brocca che prima non c'erano.  
Si disse che avrebbe dovuto mangiare qualcosa, ma non aveva affatto appetito e il solo pensiero di doversi alzare dal letto gli sembrava una fatica troppo enorme da affrontare.  
Il fruscio si ripeté e Guy si rese conto di non essere solo nella stanza.  
\- Marian? - Chiamò a bassa voce, sperando che la ragazza avesse deciso di perdonarlo.  
\- Mi dispiace deluderti, ma sono io. - Disse Robin, mostrandosi alla luce della candela.  
\- Hood! - Guy si alzò a sedere sul letto, cercando di ignorare le fitte di dolore che gli attraversarono il braccio quando si mosse. - Non dovresti essere qui, potrebbero scoprirti.  
\- Stai bene?  
Guy lo guardò con stupore a quella domanda, poi sorrise divertito.  
\- Tu che ti preoccupi della mia salute? Ora sono io che devo chiederti se ti senti bene.  
\- Piantala, Gisborne, dico sul serio. Non era mia intenzione colpirti.  
\- Voglio sperarlo. - Disse Guy, guardandosi il braccio fasciato, poi tornò a cercare Robin con lo sguardo. - Ma come, Robin Hood che sbaglia mira? Allora forse devo preoccuparmi sul serio.  
Robin rise, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Se hai la forza di fare lo spiritoso vuol dire che non stai poi così male.  
\- È solo un graffio, ma grazie per averlo chiesto.  
\- Te la senti di continuare quello che stai facendo con Archer? - Chiese Robin, abbassando ancora la voce e Guy annuì.  
\- È necessario. Anche se Marian non capisce perché io voglia avvicinarmi a lui.  
\- Le passerà.  
Ammutolirono nel sentire dei passi che salivano le scale e Guy indicò la finestra a Robin con il braccio sano.  
\- Ora vai. - Sussurrò.  
Il fuorilegge fece per scavalcare il davanzale e si fermò prima di uscire dalla finestra.  
\- A proposito, poi chi ha vinto?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Io. Ne dubitavi forse?  
Robin rise e un attimo dopo era sparito, appena in tempo prima che Allan entrasse nella stanza.  
\- Hai scordato come si bussa? - Lo rimproverò Guy.  
\- Credevo che stessi dormendo, Giz.  
\- Ora sono sveglio. Cosa vuoi?  
\- Vedere come stavi, ma a giudicare dal tuo umore direi che non devo preoccuparmi troppo.  
\- Cosa volevi _veramente_?  
Allan lo guardò.  
\- Non hai detto come hai fatto a essere colpito da una freccia durante una cavalcata.  
\- No, non l'ho detto.  
\- E non hai intenzione di dirlo. - Concluse Allan per lui.  
\- Già.  
\- Un'altra di quelle cose per cui devo fidarmi di te, giusto?  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. Allan si sorprese nel vedere la sua espressione: a dispetto delle parole scortesi di poco prima, Gisborne sembrava essere sinceramente dispiaciuto e incerto, quasi timoroso. Di sicuro c'era qualcosa che lo turbava, ma non si sarebbe confidato con lui.  
\- Senti Giz, io mi fido, davvero, ma di qualunque cosa si tratti, fai attenzione. Ricordati che non tutti sono disposti ad avere fiducia in te.  
\- Lo so. E so che ti sto chiedendo molto.  
Il tono con cui aveva parlato era insolitamente quieto e Allan ebbe l'impressione che Gisborne si sentisse in colpa per la sua reticenza e che tutta quella segretezza fosse un peso anche per lui.  
\- È a questo che servono gli amici, no? - Gli disse, sorridendo, poi cambiò discorso, decidendo di mettere da parte segreti e domande senza risposta. - Vuoi mangiare qualcosa, Giz?  
\- No, non ho fame, voglio solo dormire. - Guy si lasciò sfuggire un altro sospiro. - Sono così stanco… Ma ho sete. Potresti…  
Allan riempì una coppa con il contenuto della brocca e gliela porse. Guy annusò il liquido prima di berlo, rendendosi conto che non era acqua né vino, poi ne assaggiò un sorso cautamente, riconoscendo il sapore dell'infuso di erbe che Tuck gli aveva dato per attenuare il dolore delle ferite alla schiena.  
\- Erano rimaste ancora delle erbe e Thornton ha pensato che avresti potuto avere bisogno di qualcosa per alleviare il dolore e riposare meglio. - Spiegò Allan, notando l'esitazione di Guy.  
\- Buona idea. - Disse Guy, tornando a stendersi su un fianco dopo aver vuotato la coppa. - Lasciami dormire adesso.  
Allan riprese il bicchiere vuoto e lo appoggiò accanto alla brocca. Quando tornò a voltarsi verso il letto, si accorse che Gisborne si era già addormentato, il braccio ferito stretto contro il petto come per proteggerlo.  
Ancora una volta il giovane si chiese in che tipo di guaio fosse andato a cacciarsi Gisborne, quale situazione potesse essere tanto delicata da non poterne parlare nemmeno con lui che ormai era a conoscenza di quasi tutti i segreti del cavaliere nero.  
Allan aveva la netta sensazione che prima o poi, qualunque cosa stesse facendo, Guy si sarebbe ritrovato in guai enormi e in quel caso avrebbe avuto bisogno dell'aiuto di un amico.  
Ma come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo senza sapere cosa stava succedendo?  
 _Beh, Giz, forse tu non puoi o non vuoi parlarmene, ma nulla mi vieta di fare qualche indagine per conto mio. Scoprirò cosa nascondi, anche per il tuo bene._  



	48. Fever

\- Stavolta tocca a me sfidarti.  
Guy guardò Archer e sorrise, pregustando una nuova gara. Gli piaceva confrontarsi col presunto fratello, usare a fondo le proprie capacità solo per la soddisfazione di provare a essere il migliore.  
\- A cosa pensavi?  
Archer fece un gesto teatrale con la mano, mostrando qualcosa alle sue spalle e il suo volto si oscurò di ombre demoniache.  
Guy si avvicinò, improvvisamente timoroso, e capì che si trovavano all'interno delle segrete del castello. Nella cella indicata da Archer, incatenati al muro, c'erano Allan, Robin, Marian e Sir Edward.  
\- Cosa significa questo? - Chiese Guy, faticando a trovare la voce.  
Archer gli mise una mano sulla schiena e lo spinse a entrare nella cella, poi gli mise un pugnale in mano.  
\- Questa è la nostra nuova sfida. - Disse, con un sorriso spensierato. - Scegline due e vediamo chi li uccide meglio.  
\- No!  
Guy fece un passo indietro.  
\- Devi farlo. Chi perde è destinato a bruciare.  
Gisborne si voltò di scatto e vide un muro di fiamme che avanzava verso di lui, spingendolo verso i prigionieri. Guardò Archer, disperato.  
\- E cosa succede a chi vince?  
Archer scoppiò a ridere, il volto contorto dall'odio e reso simile a quello dello sceriffo.  
Il volto del diavolo.  
Con un gesto indicò le fiamme che ormai li avevano circondati su ogni lato.  
\- Chi vince, Guy, brucerà all'inferno.  
  
Marian esitò per un attimo davanti alla porta della stanza di Guy, combattuta tra l'orgoglio e il desiderio di fare pace con lui.  
_Cosa mi è successo? Perché ho così tanto bisogno di lui?_  
Con Robin non si era mai sentita così. Erano stati separati a lungo, anche per molti giorni di fila e anche se i suoi pensieri e il suo affetto erano rivolti al fuorilegge, Marian non aveva mai provato la necessità disperata e possessiva che ora sentiva nei confronti di Guy.  
Si era tenuta lontano da lui solo per poche ore e già sentiva la mancanza del suo affetto, un bisogno enorme di passare del tempo insieme, anche senza dire o fare nulla di speciale.  
Il pensiero di Guy che usciva di nascosto in piena notte la spinse ad allontanarsi dalla porta e a scendere al piano di sotto. Lo avrebbe perdonato per quello, lo sapeva, avrebbe accettato quella situazione umiliante pur di non perderlo, ma non aveva intenzione di rendergli le cose troppo facili.  
Scese in cucina e vi trovò Allan, intento a masticare un pezzo di pane e a corteggiare  
scherzosamente una delle ragazze della servitù. Quando la vide arrivare, smise di fare entrambe le cose e le sorrise.  
\- Ehi, cerchi Giz? Stamattina non si è ancora visto.  
\- Strano, è piuttosto tardi.  
\- Probabilmente dorme ancora, ieri ha perso parecchio sangue. - Disse Allan in tono casuale, lanciandole un'occhiata per vedere la sua reazione.  
Marian sussultò e il cuore prese a batterle più forte.  
_Guy!_  
\- È ferito? - Chiese con un filo di voce, cercando di sembrare indifferente senza riuscirci.  
\- Niente di grave. Una ferita di freccia al braccio, piuttosto profonda, ma non preoccupante.  
\- Una ferita di freccia? Come è successo?  
\- Non lo so. Non lo ha voluto dire nemmeno a me. Potresti portargli su qualcosa da mangiare e vedere come sta. Forse a te lo direbbe… - Suggerì Allan, sperando che la ragazza accettasse.  
Marian annuì, contenta che fosse stato Allan a suggerire quella soluzione che le avrebbe permesso di non rinunciare del tutto al proprio orgoglio.  
\- Accomodatevi in sala, Lady Marian. - Suggerì Thornton. - Vostro padre sta già mangiando, farò portare subito un piatto anche per voi e nel frattempo dirò alla cuoca di preparare un vassoio per Sir Guy.  
La ragazza lo ringraziò e fece per raggiungere Sir Edward, quando l'urlo di Guy proveniente dal piano di sopra le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Marian rimase pietrificata per un attimo, non lo aveva mai sentito gridare così, poi si riscosse e corse su per le scale, seguita da Allan e da Thornton.  
\- Guy!  
Marian spinse la porta della stanza di Guy facendola sbattere contro il muro e corse verso il letto: Guy era sveglio ora, ma si era rannicchiato in un angolo e tremava convulsamente coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
Marian lo guardò per un attimo, poi si voltò e fece cenno ad Allan e a Thornton di andare via. I due uomini annuirono ed uscirono, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
La ragazza si sfilò le scarpe e sedette sul letto, tirando su i piedi e ripiegando le gambe sotto di sé, facendo attenzione a non toccare Gisborne. Sapeva che quando era così sconvolto dagli incubi si sarebbe solo sottratto a qualsiasi contatto umano, agitandosi ancora di più.  
\- Guy? - Sussurrò. - Guy, cosa è successo?  
Gisborne alzò il viso di scatto nel sentire la sua voce e Marian vide che aveva il viso arrossato e rigato di lacrime. Il suo sguardo era ancora offuscato dal sogno, ma la ragazza lo vide ritornare più lucido man mano che si svegliava del tutto.  
\- Marian?  
La ragazza allargò le braccia.  
\- Vieni qui.  
Guy si rifugiò nella sua stretta, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo e rimase immobile nel suo abbraccio, sussultando leggermente di tanto in tanto. Marian capì che stava piangendo e si chiese che incubo orribile doveva aver avuto per ridursi così.  
Dimenticando ogni rancore e ogni proposito di mantenere il proprio orgoglio, la ragazza gli accarezzò piano la schiena, sfiorandogli di tanto in tanto i capelli con un bacio leggero.  
\- Cosa c'è, Guy? Cosa hai sognato?  
\- L'inferno sarebbe troppo poco se vi facessi del male… - Sussurrò Guy con la voce spezzata dal pianto, continuando a tremare. - ...ma brucia. Le fiamme bruciano così tanto! Fa male… Fa tanto male... Il fuoco mi divora, eppure ho freddo...  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata per quelle parole senza senso e si scostò leggermente da lui per riuscire a guardarlo in faccia. Gli scostò con delicatezza i capelli dalla fronte e lo baciò su una tempia.  
\- Ma scotti!  
Guy la guardò, cercando di riscuotersi dal sogno senza riuscirci del tutto.  
\- Lo senti anche tu, Marian? Sto bruciando?  
Marian gli mise una mano sulla fronte e scosse la testa.  
\- Non stai bruciando, non c'è nessun fuoco, qui. Ma hai la febbre alta.  
\- Ho la febbre? - Ripeté Guy, confuso.  
La ragazza gli accarezzò il viso.  
\- Torna a stenderti, ora, e lasciami guardare la tua ferita.  
Guy obbedì e Marian gli rinfrescò il viso con un panno bagnato, poi gli prese il braccio con cautela e se lo appoggiò in grembo, iniziando a disfare la fasciatura.  
\- Si sta infettando, per questo hai la febbre. Dirò ad Allan di chiamare un medico.  
\- No!  
Marian lo guardò. Ora Guy sembrava più lucido di poco prima e completamente sveglio, anche se ancora agitato dal sogno e sofferente.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Ho visto come lavorano. L'unica cosa cosa che sono in grado di fare è usare le sanguisughe.  
Marian lo vide rabbrividire nel pronunciare l'ultima parola e un sorriso le increspò le labbra.  
Si chinò su di lui e gli avvicinò le labbra a un orecchio.  
\- Guy di Gisborne, hai paura delle sanguisughe? - Sussurrò, ridacchiando.  
\- No! Ma ho già perso abbastanza sangue. E poi sono viscide.  
Marian sorrise e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Va bene, niente sanguisughe. - Concesse, con un'altra risatina. In fondo non aveva nemmeno lei molta fiducia nei medici di Nottingham. - Una guaritrice allora. Ce n'è una molto brava che vive nella foresta.  
\- Quella che ho arrestato e che lo sceriffo voleva annegare nello stagno di Locksley?  
\- Oh. Djaq, allora?  
\- Lei aspetta un bambino, ricordi? Lasciamola in pace.  
\- Guy, qualcuno deve occuparsi di questa ferita, se dovesse peggiorare, rischi di morire o di perdere un braccio.  
\- Tuck. Manda a chiamare Tuck. Lui saprà come aiutarmi, mi ha già salvato la vita in passato. E se non ci riuscisse, almeno potrà ascoltare la mia confessione.  
Marian lo zittì baciandolo sulle labbra con ferocia, un bacio che era quasi un morso.  
\- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Non ti azzardare a morire, Guy di Gisborne! Non te lo permetto!  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Credevo che fossi in collera con me…  
\- Oh, lo sono, credimi. Se ora stai male è solo per colpa di quella stupida gara. E se non guarisci in fretta, vedrai quanto mi arrabbierò di più.  
\- Te la prenderesti con un uomo malato?  
\- Con uno malato no, ma con uno che si fa male in un modo tanto idiota invece ho molti meno scrupoli di coscienza. Come hai fatto a essere colpito da una freccia mentre correvi con un cavallo?  
Guy si chiese se avrebbe fatto meglio a mentire o mantenere il silenzio, ma a differenza di Allan, Marian non si sarebbe accontentata della richiesta di fidarsi di lui. E comunque Archer avrebbe raccontato in giro la sua versione, prima o poi, mantenere il segreto sarebbe stato inutile. Decise di raccontare la versione dei fatti accettabile più vicina alla verità.  
\- È stato Hood o uno dei suoi.  
\- Robin? Non dire assurdità, Robin non tenterebbe di ucciderti.  
\- Credo che volesse spaventare Archer, non penso che avesse intenzione di colpirci. Se il mio cavallo non avesse saltato, la freccia sarebbe passata sopra la mia testa.  
Marian rifletté: quella era una situazione credibile, poteva immaginare benissimo Robin che si divertiva a infastidire il braccio destro dello sceriffo e probabilmente anche Guy per il semplice fatto che passava del tempo insieme ad Archer.  
In ogni caso era stato un gesto avventato da parte di Robin e Marian decise che non appena Guy fosse stato meglio, sarebbe andata nella foresta di Sherwood per rimproverare anche il fuorilegge.  
Marian immerse di nuovo il panno nel catino e lo strizzò, prima di appoggiarlo sulla fronte di Gisborne.  
\- Perché non hai voluto dire ad Allan cosa è successo?  
\- Perché hai ragione, passare dalla foresta è stato stupido. Non avremmo dovuto. Non volevo fare la figura dell'imbecille davanti a lui.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò la punta del naso con un dito e sorrise.  
\- Quella temo che tu l'abbia già fatta lasciandoti trascinare in quella corsa, col pericolo di romperti l'osso del collo.  
\- Forse. Ma hai visto come ho cavalcato nell'ultimo tratto? Non pensavo di poter andare tanto veloce…  
\- Tu prova solo a rifare una cosa del genere e la tua velocità ti servirà tutta per sfuggire alla mia ira.  
Dopo quella minaccia, Marian scese dal letto e recuperò le scarpe. Le infilò poi lanciò un rapido sguardo a Guy: era sofferente e probabilmente la febbre si stava alzando ancora, ma il terrore che aveva visto nel suo sguardo quando era entrata nella stanza era svanito.  
\- Non scapperei mai da te, Marian. - Disse Guy con un sussurro assonnato e la ragazza lo guardò, incredula, divertita e commossa allo stesso tempo.  
Si chinò a baciarlo sulla fronte e gli sorrise.  
\- Lo so. Ora riposa un po'.  
\- Non andare via…  
\- Vado a dire ad Allan di chiamare Tuck, non ci vorrà molto. Poi resterò con te, promesso.  
Guy annuì e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Quando ci sei tu, gli incubi restano lontani. - Mormorò, riaddormentandosi e Marian sospirò, preoccupata per lui.  
Si affrettò a riferire il messaggio ad Allan, poi tornò da Guy, sedette sul letto e gli prese la mano sana per tenerla tra le sue mentre aspettavano l'arrivo del frate.  
Le dita di Gisborne si strinsero sulle sue e Guy sorrise nel sonno.  
Forse, pensò Marian, stava sognando quella sciocca cavalcata di cui sembrava essere tanto orgoglioso.  
Guy le aveva chiesto se l'avesse visto galoppare lungo la strada per Kirklees.  
_Oh sì, ti ho visto, Guy. Sembrava che cavalcassi il vento._  
Ma a lui non lo avrebbe mai detto.  



	49. What Every Father Must Stand

Marian scese le scale portando tra le mani la brocca vuota perché Thornton potesse riempirla di nuovo. Quando Guy le aveva chiesto di riportarla in cucina, Marian era stata sul punto di dire che avrebbe potuto chiamare un servitore e che lei sarebbe rimasta con lui, ma si era accorta che Guy sembrava essere a disagio e imbarazzato e aveva capito all'improvviso che quella della brocca era una scusa per fare allontanare lei dalla stanza perché aveva bisogno di restare solo per qualche minuto.  
La ragazza sorrise tra sé, intenerita da quella inaspettata timidezza del cavaliere nero, e sperò che il frate arrivasse presto.  
L'aspetto della ferita la preoccupava: la pelle intorno a essa era rossa e gonfia e troppo calda. Se Marian sfiorava appena il braccio di Guy, Gisborne sobbalzava per il dolore.  
\- Posso permettermi di chiedere come sta Sir Guy? - La voce cortese di Thornton la strappò alla sua preoccupazione e Marian si sforzò di sorridergli, senza riuscirci del tutto.  
\- Credo che la febbre sia salita ancora.  
\- Mi dispiace. Ho cercato di pulire la ferita meglio che potevo, ma non sono un guaritore.  
\- Non è colpa vostra. Guy avrebbe dovuto farla curare subito, invece di continuare quella stupida gara. - Disse Marian, seccamente, poi sospirò, alzando lo sguardo sul servitore. - Thornton, posso farvi una domanda?  
\- Se posso, sarò felice di rispondervi. Chiedete pure, lady Marian.  
\- Quando Robin era in Terra Santa, voi siete rimasto qui a Locksley.  
\- Sì, signorina. Mi sono sempre preso cura della casa.  
\- E Guy viveva qui per gestire la proprietà. Com'era lui in quel periodo?  
\- La vostra è una strana domanda. Lo conoscevate anche voi all'epoca.  
\- Sì. E ai miei occhi era solo l'uomo senza scrupoli che eseguiva ogni ordine dello sceriffo. Ma quando era a Locksley, lontano dallo sceriffo, com'era allora?  
\- Quando ha preso possesso della casa, tutti noi lo temevamo. Avevamo visto le cose che faceva per lo sceriffo, sapevamo che era capace di uccidere senza esitare e avevamo paura per le nostre vite. Ma a Locksley era diverso. Come padrone non è mai stato ingiusto o crudele senza motivo. Severo sì, ma se puniva un servo, il castigo non era mai immeritato. Ma più che altro, quando era a casa ho l'impressione che volesse solo stare tranquillo, lontano dalle cose che doveva fare durante il giorno.  
\- Pensate che si rendesse conto di quanto fosse sbagliato quello che faceva per lo sceriffo?  
Thornton la guardò per un lungo momento, indeciso su come risponderle.  
\- Credo di sì, almeno in parte.  
\- Come fate a dirlo?  
\- Non so se dovrei parlarvene. Forse dovreste chiederlo direttamente a Sir Guy.  
\- Sono preoccupata per lui, Thornton, e non solo per la ferita. Sono certa che mi stia nascondendo qualcosa, qualcosa di importante e non mi piace che passi del tempo con quell'Archer.  
\- Avete paura che possa tornare a lavorare per lo sceriffo?  
\- Non so cosa pensare, a volte. Forse gli manca il potere che aveva un tempo.  
Thornton prese una decisione, vedendo il volto turbato della ragazza.  
\- Anche se fosse questo il caso, voi avete il potere di salvarlo.  
\- Io? Come?  
\- Molto tempo fa, nel giorno in cui avreste dovuto sposarvi, Sir Guy mi chiese consiglio.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Sembrava nervoso, più emozionato di quanto non mi fosse mai capitato di vederlo prima di allora. Disse che aveva commesso crimini tremendi, ma che la vostra anima pura avrebbe lavato via i suoi peccati, che sposare voi lo avrebbe salvato. Se la pensava così allora quando vi conoscevate appena, ora vi darà sicuramente ascolto. Se avete qualche timore, parlatene con lui, credo che sia la cosa migliore.  
Marian non rispose, ma rifletté sulle parole di Thornton. Sapeva di aver ferito Guy lasciandolo all'altare, ma ora capiva ancora di più quanto male gli avesse fatto, quante speranze avesse distrutto con quel pugno.  
E nonostante tutto Guy era tornato da lei, senza mai arrendersi finché non era riuscito a conquistare il suo cuore.  
Le parole di Thornton erano riuscite a rassicurarla un po': i sentimenti che legavano lei e Guy avrebbero permesso loro di superare qualsiasi cosa. Erano sopravvissuti a Roger di Barret, qualsiasi pericolo Archer potesse rappresentare non li avrebbe separati.  
Alzò la testa nel sentire il rumore di un carro che proveniva dall'esterno e si avvicinò alla porta, sorridendo di sollievo quando riconobbe Allan e Tuck.  
  
Guy si appoggiò al tavolo col braccio sano per riprendere l'equilibrio, poi, non appena fu certo che non sarebbe caduto, si sciacquò il viso con l'acqua del catino. Doveva avere la febbre molto alta perché si sentiva debole e gli girava la testa anche se si era alzato dal letto solo per pochi minuti. Aveva la sensazione che la sua temperatura stesse salendo ancora: aveva freddo ed era scosso dai brividi e il braccio ferito gli faceva sempre più male.  
Pensò che avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a letto prima di crollare a terra, ma prima si sfilò dal collo il nastro di seta da cui pendeva l'anello di Marian e lo nascose sotto il materasso. Non voleva che Marian lo vedesse prima del momento in cui glielo avrebbe restituito chiedendole di sposarla, avrebbe dovuto rispondere a troppe domande altrimenti, ma voleva anche tenerlo vicino a sé, in un punto in cui avrebbe potuto toccarlo allungando una mano.  
Sedette pesantemente sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, sperando che la stanza si decidesse a smettere di girargli intorno. Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Guy disse di entrare, senza muoversi né voltarsi a guardare chi fosse.  
Aprì gli occhi solo quando una mano fresca gli toccò la fronte e si trovò a guardare il volto bonario di Tuck.  
\- Eri tu quello doveva venire a trovare me, figliolo, non il contrario. - Disse il frate, poi tolse la mano dal viso di Guy. - Sì, in effetti sei piuttosto caldo, lasciami vedere questa ferita.  
Tuck prese delicatamente il braccio che Guy teneva ancora stretto al petto come per proteggerlo e lo spostò per esaminarlo alla luce che entrava dalla finestra. Gisborne si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore, subito echeggiato da un singhiozzo angosciato proveniente dalla porta.  
Il frate alzò lo sguardo in quella direzione e vide Marian e Allan fermi sulla soglia e due uomini più anziani, Thornton e Sir Edward, nel corridoio alle loro spalle.  
\- Tu. - Disse, indicando Allan. - Vieni qui ad aiutarmi. Lady Marian, signori, è meglio che aspettiate al piano di sotto.  
La ragazza scosse la testa ed entrò nella stanza, avvicinandosi a Guy con aria protettiva.  
\- Io resto.  
Guy la guardò e il suo cuore si riempì di un calore che non aveva nulla a che fare con la febbre. Le prese una mano e la sfiorò con le labbra. Le parole di Tuck gli avevano fatto capire che la cura per la sua ferita non sarebbe stata affatto piacevole e che sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi che la ragazza non vi assistesse.  
\- Marian, vai.  
\- Non ti lascio da solo.  
\- Ci sono Tuck e Allan, non sono solo.  
\- Ma…  
\- Per favore, Marian.  
Sir Edward entrò nella stanza e mise una mano sulla spalla della figlia.  
\- Vieni, aspetteremo giù. Sir Guy è in buone mani.  
La ragazza si costrinse a cedere, aveva capito che Guy non voleva che lei lo vedesse soffrire. Gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio, guardandolo negli occhi, poi seguì il padre fuori dalla stanza.  
Allan era rimasto in un angolo a guardare, con l'aria di non sapere come comportarsi. Tuck gli indicò la porta.  
\- Chiudila. Poi vieni qui e aiutalo a togliersi la maglia.  
Il giovane si affrettò a obbedire.  
\- Scusa Giz. - Disse Allan mentre sfilava la manica della maglia dal braccio ferito con la maggiore delicatezza possibile. Guy era impallidito e si era lasciato sfuggire un mugolio di dolore.  
\- Aspetta a scusarti. - Disse Tuck e gli altri due lo guardarono, preoccupati.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Questa ferita guarirà in fretta e senza troppi problemi, ma va pulita _bene._ Guy, stenditi sul letto e non ti muovere. - Il frate frugò nel sacco che si era portato dietro e consegnò un rotolo di corda ad Allan. - E tu legalo.  
Il giovane lo guardò, sconcertato.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Allan, fallo e basta. - Ordinò Guy.  
\- Ma, Giz…  
\- Sarà doloroso e tanto, lo so benissimo. Se devo trattenermi dal gridare solo toccando la pelle _vicino_ alla ferita, prova a immaginare quanto sarà divertente quando Tuck inizierà a pulirla in profondità. Spero di perdere i sensi, ma se non dovesse succedere non riuscirò a restare immobile, potrei cercare di lottare e ribellarmi. Potrei fare del male a voi e anche a me stesso, quindi ora legami meglio che puoi, poi sali sul letto e usa il tuo peso per tenermi _fermo._  
Vedendo che Allan esitava ancora, Tuck gli mise una mano sul braccio per incoraggiarlo.  
\- È necessario, figliolo, ed è per il suo bene. Guy ne è perfettamente consapevole.  
Gisborne fece del suo meglio per sorridere.  
\- Non mi vendicherò, promesso. Ora sbrigati, tanto vale togliersi subito il pensiero.  
  
Marian si coprì le orecchie con le mani, scuotendo la testa con disperazione.  
\- Cosa gli stanno facendo?! - Singhiozzò. - Perché grida così?!  
Il padre la abbracciò per confortarla, un gesto che non faceva da molto tempo, da quando Marian era solo una bambina. E come una bambina, la ragazza rimase a piangere col viso nascosto contro la spalla del padre.  
\- Frate Tuck sa quello che fa e Sir Guy si fida di lui. Gli ha già salvato la vita una volta, ricordi? E allora le sue ferite erano molto più gravi.  
Un altro grido di Guy la fece staccare dal padre con un sussulto.  
\- No! No! Devo andare da lui! Guy!  
Marian fece per correre verso le scale, ma stavolta fu Thornton a bloccarla.  
\- Fareste meglio a uscire, signorina. Andate a fare una cavalcata lontano dalla casa, vi faremo chiamare quando sarà tutto finito.  
\- No! Voglio stare con Guy! Ci sarà qualcosa che posso fare per alleviare il suo dolore! Devo aiutarlo in qualche modo!  
\- Lo farete. Ma dopo, quando il frate avrà curato la sua ferita. Allora potrete confortare Sir Guy e prendervi cura di lui.  
\- Ma come posso sopportare di sentirlo soffrire così?  
Sir Edward la condusse verso una sedia e la fece sedere, offrendole una coppa di vino.  
\- Questa è una domanda che mi sono fatto anche io molti anni fa, quando sei nata. Kate gridava così tanto e io non potevo fare niente per aiutarla se non aspettare.  
Thornton annuì.  
\- Ogni volta che mia moglie metteva al mondo un bambino, non riuscivo a restare a casa. Uscivo e vagavo per il villaggio finché qualcuno non veniva ad avvisarmi che era nato. Ogni padre che abbia amato la propria moglie si è fatto la vostra stessa domanda prima o poi.  
\- E come facevate a non impazzire nell'attesa? - Singhiozzò Marian.  
\- Il vino aiuta.  
Marian aveva sorseggiato controvoglia il contenuto della coppa, poi aveva alzato la testa, in ascolto.  
\- Non grida più. - Aveva sussurrato, tremante.  
Suo padre e Thornton non avevano detto nulla e tutti e tre erano rimasti ad aspettare senza osare spezzare quel silenzio improvviso.  
Dopo un tempo che a Marian era sembrato eterno, la ragazza sentì la porta della stanza di Guy che si apriva e richiudeva.  
Marian era scattata in piedi, ansiosamente, e poco dopo Allan aveva sceso le scale barcollando, verdognolo in viso.  
La ragazza gli era corsa incontro.  
\- Come sta?! Tuck ha finito di curarlo?  
Allan aveva annuito, poi si era premuto di colpo una mano sulla bocca ed era corso fuori dalla porta senza risponderle.  
Una risata proveniente dalle scale aveva accompagnato l'uscita precipitosa di Allan e Marian si era voltata di scatto a guardare Tuck.  
\- Quel ragazzo è un po' troppo impressionabile. - Commentò il frate, poi sorrise a Marian. - Guarirà, non preoccuparti, figliola: è stato doloroso per lui, ma necessario e tra pochi giorni starà meglio di prima. Stanotte la febbre potrebbe salire ancora, ma già da domani inizierà a migliorare.  
\- Posso andare da lui?  
\- Devi. Era il tuo nome quello che stava gridando, no? Ho lasciato sul tavolo una caraffa piena di un infuso contro la febbre e che lo aiuterà anche a sopportare meglio il dolore, assicurati che ne beva in abbondanza. Ma credo proprio che la tua presenza sarà la medicina più efficace.  
  
Marian corse su per le scale non appena Tuck ebbe finito di parlare e aprì la porta della stanza di Guy cercando di non fare rumore. Il suo cuore avrebbe voluto spalancarla di colpo per correre da lui, ma Marian aveva il terrore di disturbare il suo riposo, di causargli altra sofferenza.  
Scivolò nella stanza timidamente, cercandolo subito con lo sguardo.  
Gisborne era steso sul letto, pallido e con i capelli bagnati di sudore, ma l'espressione del suo viso era rilassata, abbandonata nel sonno e non portava i segni della sofferenza di poco prima. Il braccio ferito era stato fasciato con cura ed era appoggiato su un cuscino morbido al fianco di Guy.  
Marian si avvicinò piano e salì sul letto accanto a lui, facendo attenzione a non sfiorarlo per paura di fargli male, ma Guy aprì gli occhi, come se avesse percepito la sua presenza.  
\- Sei qui... - Sussurrò, sorridendole debolmente e la ragazza scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, incapace di parlare.  
Guy allargò il braccio sano.  
\- Vieni più vicina.  
Marian si rannicchiò contro di lui, senza riuscire a smettere di piangere e Guy la tenne stretta, accarezzandole la schiena e i capelli per consolarla.  
Era sfinito per il dolore e per la febbre e la ferita pulsava con un dolore bruciante che faceva venire voglia di piangere anche a lui, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa importante per Guy era riuscire ad asciugare le lacrime della ragazza.  
\- Va tutto bene. - Disse piano. - Sei qui con me e ora va tutto bene.  



	50. The Arrow

Allan era seduto a terra, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete esterna della casa e le braccia incrociate sullo stomaco.  
Thornton si avvicinò a lui e gli porse il boccale che aveva in mano.  
\- Il frate ha detto che questo ti avrebbe sistemato lo stomaco.  
Allan lo prese e bevve un sorso.  
\- Grazie. - Disse, con aria abbattuta.  
\- La vista del sangue può fare questo effetto, non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi.  
\- Non è il sangue. Ho visto di peggio. Quando Giz è tornato a Locksley dopo che lo avevamo creduto morto, gli ho medicato la schiena. E _quello_ era impressionante.  
\- Cosa, allora?  
\- Il dolore, credo. E il fatto che ero io a doverlo tenere fermo mentre Tuck curava la ferita. Avevo già visto Giz ferito o sofferente, ma mai come oggi, non lo avevo mai sentito gridare così. E io ero lì, quasi steso su di lui per non farlo muovere e potevo guardarlo negli occhi mentre soffriva, potevo vedere tutto il dolore e la paura che sentiva senza poterci fare nulla. Anzi, dovevo bloccarlo, impedirgli di sottrarsi a tanta sofferenza… Avevo quasi l'impressione di essere io a infliggergli tanto dolore, che fosse colpa mia…  
\- Ma non è così!  
\- Lo so. Ma la sensazione era quella.  
Thornton gli sorrise.  
\- Sei un buon amico per Sir Guy, Allan. E Dio solo sa quanto ne avesse bisogno.  
  
Marian si svegliò all'improvviso. Non ricordava di essersi addormentata, ma doveva averlo fatto perché ormai era scesa la notte e la stanza era illuminata solo dal tenue bagliore delle candele.  
Era ancora stretta a Guy e sentiva il suo corpo solido e caldo contro il suo. Troppo caldo, pensò, con una fitta di ansia.  
Spostò delicatamente il braccio di Gisborne che la teneva vicina a lui e si sciolse dal suo abbraccio, alzandosi a sedere sul letto. Osservò attentamente Guy e gli toccò la fronte con la mano, scoprendo che la febbre doveva essere salita ancora.  
Tuck l'aveva avvisata che sarebbe successo, ma Marian non riusciva a fare a meno di preoccuparsi.  
Si alzò dal letto e bagnò di nuovo nell'acqua del catino il panno che aveva usato per rinfrescare il viso di Guy, lo strizzò e lo appoggiò sulla fronte del cavaliere addormentato.  
Guy aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e Marian gli carezzò una guancia.  
\- Scusa, non volevo svegliarti.  
Gisborne non le rispose e la ragazza si accorse che Guy non stava guardando lei, ma che il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto, come se stesse osservando qualcosa di molto distante.  
  
_Quel caldo… Il sole del deserto bruciava implacabile e Guy barcollava tra le dune di sabbia, soffocato da quegli abiti non suoi, da quei vestiti da saraceno che lo intralciavano a ogni passo._  
_Sentiva il sangue che colava lungo il braccio, accompagnato da fitte di dolore che lo indebolivano e minacciavano di non lasciarlo tornare dai suoi alleati._  
_Aveva fallito._  
_Lo sceriffo gli aveva affidato la missione più importante della sua vita, quella che finalmente gli avrebbe assicurato per sempre ricchezza e potere e lui non era riuscito a portarla a termine._  
_La vita del re era stata nelle sue mani per un attimo e lui aveva esitato. Per un momento non era stato capace di affondare la lama nel cuore dell'uomo addormentato e quel ritardo era stato sufficiente a rovinare tutto. Robin di Locksley, che Guy pensava di aver colpito a morte, era intervenuto per difendere il re a le sua lama lo aveva ferito al braccio._  
_Guy era riuscito a scappare prima che arrivassero gli altri soldati per finirlo, ma ora lo aspettava una lunga fuga nel deserto, solo, ferito e terrorizzato al pensiero di essere inseguito._  
_Più volte era caduto disteso sulla sabbia bollente e sempre si era rialzato._  
_“Sono un Gisborne, non posso morire prima di aver ripreso ciò che era mio di diritto.”_  
_Non si era nemmeno reso conto di essere tornato all'accampamento dei suoi alleati. Bruciato dal sole del deserto, Guy si era trascinato verso le tende, incurante di sapere se appartenessero a nemici o ad alleati._  
_Non aveva importanza, una morte rapida almeno avrebbe spento la sete che lo divorava._  
  
\- Acqua... - Sussurrò Guy e in un attimo Marian fu al suo fianco con una ciotola piena dell'infuso di erbe lasciato da Tuck.  
Lo aiutò a sollevarsi dal cuscino mentre gli accostava il contenitore alle labbra per farlo bere.  
\- Ne vuoi ancora? - Chiese amorevolmente, ma Guy era scivolato di nuovo in un sonno agitato.  
Marian sostituì il panno bagnato sulla fronte di Gisborne con uno più fresco, poi decise di scendere a chiamare un servitore perché andasse a prendere acqua più fredda dal pozzo.  
  
_\- Marian?_  
_Guy chiamò debolmente la ragazza, ma non ebbe risposta. Il letto era vuoto e freddo senza di lei e la mano di Guy si strinse sulla coperta, come per cercare di trattenere qualcuno, ma era solo, Marian non era accanto a lui._  
_“Perché non sei nulla per lei.”_  
_La voce dello sceriffo risuonò nella stanza deserta, ma Guy non riusciva a vederlo. Il buio era sempre più fitto intorno a lui e Marian aveva portato via con sé tutta la luce._  
_“No. Lei mi ama.”_  
_“Questo è quello che credi tu. Come si può amare un bugiardo e un traditore?”_  
_“Non lo sono!”_  
_“Oh sì, Gisborne. Tu avevi giurato lealtà a me.”_  
_“Voi siete il diavolo. Non voglio perdere la mia anima.”_  
_Vaisey rise._  
_“E chi ti dice che tu non l'abbia già persa? Credi davvero di poter riparare a quello che hai fatto?”_  
_“Forse. Ma in ogni caso non sarete voi ad averla.”_  
_“Gizzy, Gizzy, che illuso che sei. Resti sempre un bugiardo.”_  
_“No!”_  
_“Vedi? Stai mentendo anche adesso.”_  
_“Stavolta devo dargli ragione, Guy” Disse Robin Hood, materializzandosi dalle ombre. “Lo sceriffo ha detto la verità, al contrario di te.”_  
_“Pensaci Gizzy, quante bugie le hai raccontato? Cominciamo dall'inizio? Da quando le hai fatto credere che il re stava tornando per sposarla con l'inganno?”_  
_“Siete stato voi a suggerirmelo!”_  
_“Ma la menzogna l'hai detta tu.”_  
_“Non vuoi dire a nessuno che sono tuo fratello.” Intervenne Archer. “E hai mentito anche a Robin Hood: anche se io fossi malvagio, tu non hai alcuna intenzione di uccidermi.”_  
_“E il Guardiano Notturno? Ecco un'altra delle tue bugie.” Suggerì Robin, scuotendo la testa._  
_“Marian si chiede perché aspetti tanto a sposarla.” Disse Allan. “E tu le tieni nascosto di aver fatto bruciare la sua casa per la seconda volta... Prima o poi si stancherà di aspettare, Giz, si stancherà di te.”_  
  
\- No!  
Guy si svegliò con un grido e Marian si affrettò a tornare nella stanza, sentendo la sua voce.  
Sedette sul letto e gli prese la mano per calmarlo.  
\- Hai avuto un incubo, Guy?  
Gisborne la guardò e Marian si accorse che aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
\- Non andare via, ti prego, non lasciarmi! - La supplicò e Marian gli accarezzò i capelli.  
\- Sono qui, Guy. Ero solo scesa in cucina per dare istruzioni ai servitori, non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte senza di te.  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Voglio che resti con me per tutta la vita.  
Marian lo guardò, senza fiato nel sentire quelle parole.  
\- Chiedimi di sposarti, allora. - Sussurrò, emozionata.  
\- Non posso.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Perché Knighton Hall è bruciata per colpa mia. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto...  
La ragazza sospirò, delusa. Tuck l'aveva avvisata che con il crescere della febbre i pensieri di Guy avrebbero potuto essere poco lucidi, che avrebbe potuto confondere sogni e realtà. Probabilmente in quel momento Guy era ancora perso tra gli incubi del suo passato.  
\- È successo tanto tempo fa. Ti ho già perdonato per quello. Ma ora stai calmo e riposati, presto ti sentirai meglio.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e afferrò la stoffa della manica del vestito di Marian come per paura che potesse fuggire. La ragazza si stese accanto a lui e lo abbracciò, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino accanto a quella di Guy, tanto vicina da sfiorargli la guancia con le labbra.  
\- Sono qui. - Sussurrò. - Ora dormi, io veglierò su di te.  
  
Guy aprì gli occhi, svegliato dalla luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra aperta. Marian era ancora stretta a lui, profondamente addormentata, e il suo respiro leggero gli carezzava il viso.  
Sorrise.  
Il calore del corpo di Marian abbracciato al suo era sufficiente a fargli dimenticare qualsiasi sofferenza.  
_Vorrei potermi svegliare così ogni mattina._  
La ragazza si mosse nel sonno e Guy non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di baciarle i capelli.  
Marian sussultò e si svegliò di colpo.  
\- Guy! Hai avuto un altro incubo? Mi dispiace, mi sono addormentata!  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- Nessun incubo. Spero solo che _questo_ non sia un sogno.  
Marian gli mise una mano sulla guancia, fissandolo negli occhi, poi sorrise a sua volta, quasi stupita.  
\- Ma sei fresco! Non hai più la febbre!  
Guy si rese conto che in effetti non aveva più mal di testa e che i suoi pensieri non erano più confusi. Il braccio ferito era ancora dolorante, ma molto meno rispetto al giorno prima.  
\- Te lo avevo detto che Tuck avrebbe saputo cosa fare.  
\- Ti senti meglio?  
Gisborne la attirò più vicina a sé e posò le sue labbra su quelle della ragazza. Marian si aggrappò a lui, abbandonandosi a quel bacio così pieno di emozione. Era felice e sollevata nel vedere che Guy stava meglio, ma non erano la gioia e il sollievo a farle battere il cuore così forte.  
_Lui è mio._  
La mano di Guy scivolò lungo la sua schiena per stringerla più forte.  
_E io sono sua._  
Marian gli piantò le unghie nella pelle nuda della schiena senza neanche rendersene conto, mentre il bacio diventava più profondo e appassionato.  
La vaga preoccupazione che Guy potesse essere ancora troppo debole le attraversò la mente per un attimo, ma Gisborne sembrava voler smentire quel pensiero.  
_Stavolta non ci fermeremo._  
Si disse che era sbagliato, che avrebbero dovuto aspettare il matrimonio e che avrebbe dovuto staccarsi da Guy in quel preciso istante. Invece gli affondò le dita tra i capelli per impedirgli di allontanarsi da lei.  
Che importanza aveva? Tanto tutti pensavano già che fosse la sua amante, la sua reputazione non poteva essere rovinata più di così. Lo voleva e voleva che fosse soltanto suo.  
Smisero di baciarsi per un attimo, senza fiato e rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi, felici e quasi increduli.  
\- Sì, - sussurrò Marian – credo proprio che tu stia meglio.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Ti amo. - Disse piano, guardandola intensamente, come se volesse chiederle il permesso di baciarla di nuovo e capire se era davvero sicura di quello che stavano facendo.  
La ragazza annuì appena e fece per avvicinare di nuovo le labbra a quelle di Guy.  
Quel bacio avrebbe segnato la loro resa, lo sapeva. Dopo non sarebbero più tornati indietro.  
_È quello che voglio._  
In quel momento una freccia entrò dalla finestra piantandosi nella testata del letto.  
  
Marian gridò, spaventata, poi corse alla finestra per guardare fuori, mentre Guy, dopo aver fissato con orrore la freccia, si era affrettato ad afferrare il foglio di pergamena arrotolato intorno all'asta e a infilarlo sotto il cuscino prima che Marian potesse vederlo.  
La ragazza tornò verso il letto e afferrò con forza l'asta della freccia, strappandola via dal legno.  
\- È una di quelle di Robin! - Gridò. - Ma cosa crede di fare?!  
\- Forse è un altro avvertimento per dirmi di stare alla larga da Archer. - Mentì Guy, sperando di sembrare convincente, ma Marian era troppo furiosa per accorgersi della sua bugia.  
\- Non gli è bastato ferirti?! No, stavolta ha esagerato!  
Spezzò in due la freccia e si diresse alla porta, stringendone in mano i due frammenti.  
\- Aspetta! Dove vai? Cosa vuoi fare?! - La chiamò Gisborne, preoccupato.  
\- Vado a parlare con Robin. Non ho intenzione di permettergli di comportarsi così. Tu resta a letto e tieniti fuori tiro.  
Uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta e poco dopo Allan fece la sua comparsa, preoccupato.  
\- Giz, cosa è successo? Stai male?  
\- Entra e chiudi la porta, svelto.  
\- Dov'è andata Marian così di corsa? Se bisognava chiamare un guaritore potevo andare io…  
\- Smettila di dire sciocchezze, non serve nessun guaritore, sto bene.  
\- Ah, mi pareva in effetti.  
Guy ripescò il messaggio di Robin da sotto il cuscino.  
\- Hood ha mandato questo.  
Allan lo lesse in fretta.  
\- Vuole parlarti stasera, ma dov'è il problema? Andrò io al tuo posto e gli dirò che non ti sei ancora ripreso.  
\- Il problema è che Marian era qui quando è arrivata la freccia.  
Guy omise di dire cosa stavano facendo in quel momento.  
\- Oh. In effetti questo può essere un problema. Cosa le hai detto?  
\- Che era un avvertimento di stare lontano da Archer.  
\- Ha senso. E in effetti dovresti stargli alla larga, Giz.  
\- Ora vai, raggiungila ed evita spargimenti di sangue.  
Allan annuì.  
\- Sei preoccupato per lei?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- In questo momento temo di più per l'incolumità di Robin.  



	51. Untouched by the Flames

Guy mise al passo lo stallone nero per restare affiancato al cavallo di Robin. Il fuorilegge aveva il volto coperto dal cappuccio del mantello e i due uomini finsero di ignorarsi, come se fossero semplicemente due viandanti che percorrevano la stessa strada.  
\- Ho visto la tua freccia vicino all'entrata del campo. - Disse Robin, senza guardare Guy. - È successo qualcosa?  
\- Sono tre settimane che non chiami il Guardiano Notturno. Eppure so che hai portato via l'ultimo rifornimento per le cucine di Nottingham. Senza di me.  
\- Sei ferito, avrei dovuto chiamarti lo stesso?  
\- Tre settimane, Hood. Dello stupido graffio che mi hai fatto è rimasto a malapena il segno.  
\- Non era così stupido se ti hanno sentito gridare di dolore dall'altro capo di Locksley.  
Guy sbuffò, irritato.  
\- Come se fosse un villaggio così grande...  
\- In ogni caso non era solo un graffio.  
\- E allora? Ormai è guarito completamente. Cosa c'è, non ti fidi più di me? È per questo? Pensi anche tu che mi stia lasciando influenzare da Archer? Eppure lo sai che fa parte del piano.  
Robin lo fissò.  
\- Piantala, Gisborne, non dire idiozie. Se non ti ho chiamato è semplicemente perché ero preoccupato per la tua salute. In fondo sono stato io a ferirti.  
Guy lo guardò e fece un sorriso sarcastico, puntandogli un dito contro.  
\- Ah!  
\- “Ah!” cosa?  
\- Ho capito. - Disse Guy, compiaciuto.  
Robin gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Sentiamo, cosa avresti capito?  
\- Hai paura di Marian. Non so cosa ti abbia detto o fatto quando è venuta a parlare con te, ma sei semplicemente terrorizzato da lei.  
Il fuorilegge rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo, ma si riprese subito.  
\- Figuriamoci. Sicuro di non aver sbattuto anche la testa durante quella famosa cavalcata? Perché dovrei aver paura di una ragazza?  
\- Perché credi che _io_ non mi sia nemmeno avvicinato a Nottingham in tutto questo tempo? La prossima volta che avrò a che fare con Archer è meglio che non ci siano troppi testimoni in giro.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere e Guy sogghignò.  
\- Meglio che vada adesso, siamo quasi in vista di Knighton ed è meglio che non ci vedano insieme.  
Gisborne annuì. Sarebbe stato decisamente meglio evitare di attirare ancora i sospetti e le vendette dello sceriffo.  
\- Hood, non ti azzardare più a mettermi da parte, la prossima volta voglio esserci anche io.  
\- Ti stai annoiando, vero?  
\- Mortalmente.  
Robin scosse la testa, ridendo e voltò il cavallo per tornare nella foresta mentre Guy proseguì verso Knighton.  
Aveva appena superato le prime case del villaggio, quando il rumore degli zoccoli di un cavallo al galoppo lo aveva indotto a voltarsi. Tirò le redini e attese che Allan lo raggiungesse.  
\- Giz, perché non mi hai aspettato?  
\- Quando sono uscito stavi ancora dormendo.  
\- E allora? Non ti sei mai fatto scrupoli a buttarmi giù dal letto. - Allan gli lanciò uno sguardo sospettoso. - O hai qualche altro segreto di cui non devo venire a conoscenza?  
\- Avevo solo fretta, tutto qui.  
\- Fretta di fare cosa?  
Guy lo guardò, sconcertato.  
\- Non mi hai mai fatto tutte queste domande, Allan.  
\- E tu non ti sei mai comportato in modo così strano.  
Gisborne non rispose subito. Sapeva che Allan si sentiva ferito ed escluso e che era preoccupato per il suo comportamento nei confronti di Archer, ma per il suo stesso bene era meglio che non venisse a conoscenza di quel segreto. Però poteva comunque dirgli la verità su tutto il resto.  
\- Sono passato dalla foresta per chiamare Robin, volevo parlargli. - Disse, abbassando la voce perché potesse sentirlo solo Allan.  
\- A che proposito?  
\- È ora che il Guardiano Notturno torni in azione, gli ho detto che voglio far parte della prossima missione.  
\- Ne sei certo, Giz? Forse dovresti prendertela comoda per un po'.  
Guy aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Per quale motivo?  
\- Sei stato ferito, Giz, il motivo mi sembra evidente.  
\- Ma cosa vi prende? Una volta curata nel modo giusto, questa ferita era poco di più di un graffio, di certo non la più grave né la prima che abbia ricevuto.  
\- Cosa _ci_ prende?  
\- Anche Robin si comportava come una donnetta ansiosa.  
\- Ma è davvero così strano per te?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che qualcuno si preoccupi per la tua salute.  
Guy ci rifletté per un attimo e concluse che in effetti per lui _era_ strano. Per anni, da quando i suoi genitori erano morti, nessuno si era mai curato di lui. Per Vaisey una malattia o una ferita erano solo scuse per non fare il proprio dovere o debolezze da deridere e Guy aveva imparato ben presto a tenere per sé e sopportare in silenzio qualsiasi tipo di malessere. Non si era ancora abituato del tutto a essere circondato da persone alle quali importava di lui.  
\- Andiamo Allan, quando ho iniziato a fare il Guardiano Notturno ero in condizioni decisamente peggiori di così.  
\- E infatti ho sempre pensato che eri matto.  
\- Ma ora sto bene, davvero. E mi annoio.  
\- Vedi? _Sei_ matto. E non farti sentire da Marian a dire una cosa del genere.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Non mi hai ancora raccontato cosa abbia detto a Robin quella volta.  
\- No e non lo farò. Ho giurato di non raccontarlo a nessuno, te compreso. Anzi in particolar modo a te. Robin è stato molto specifico su questo.  
\- Ah. Adesso chi è che ha i segreti? - Chiese Gisborne, ridacchiando.  
\- Non ti dirò nulla, ma credimi, se l'avessi vista e sentita, correresti a bruciare il tuo costume da Guardiano Notturno, per il terrore che possa scoprire quante bugie le hai raccontato.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ma non avendola vista o sentita, penso proprio che non brucerò nulla e che il Guardiano Notturno tornerà ad aiutare Robin.  
Allan rise a sua volta, scuotendo la testa con aria rassegnata. In realtà si sentiva sollevato: se Gisborne sentiva proprio la necessità di rischiare il collo per sentirsi vivo, molto meglio che lo facesse seguendo la banda di Robin Hood che non associandosi a uno scagnozzo dello sceriffo come Archer.  
  
Guy si girò su un fianco, abbracciando il cuscino e sorridendo nel sonno. Per una volta i suoi sogni non erano tormentati dagli incubi e, anzi, erano piuttosto piacevoli.  
Stava sognando Knighton Hall, finita e finalmente abitata. Vi aveva fatto portare alcuni dei mobili di Locksley e aveva chiesto a Will di costruirne altri e di decorarli con lo stemma e i colori della sua famiglia.  
Si affacciò alla finestra e sorrise vedendo Marian ai piedi del melo, intenta a raccogliere un frutto.  
La ragazza alzò il viso a guardarlo e gli sorrise, felice. Guy si affrettò a raggiungerla per aiutarla a prendere le mele attaccate ai rami più alti.  
\- Quello che non posso a fare io, a te riesce benissimo. - Disse Marian, sorridendo.  
\- E le cose che facciamo insieme sono ancora meglio. - Sussurrò Guy, appoggiando a terra il cesto di mele prima di prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla.  
Anche dopo la fine del bacio Marian non si staccò da lui, ma rimasero abbracciati all'ombra del melo, contenti solo per il fatto di essere insieme.  
Guy si svegliò alle prime luci dell'alba e si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé, sperando che quel sogno prima o poi potesse avverarsi.  
 _Devo far piantare un melo a Knighton Hall. Magari proprio in quel punto._  
Un tempo si sarebbe alzato subito, impaziente di rimettersi al lavoro il prima possibile, ma da qualche tempo preferiva indugiare a letto, anche se non riusciva a riprendere sonno, per non costringere Marian ad alzarsi troppo presto.  
Rimase a guardare il cielo che passava dal rosa all'azzurro e intanto ripensava al suo sogno. Sarebbe stato bello, davvero meraviglioso, poter ritrovare quella serenità e passare il resto della vita al fianco di Marian.  
Era più di quanto non pensasse di meritare e si sentiva quasi in colpa a sperare in un futuro così bello.  
Si augurò che Robin si decidesse a chiamarlo. Da quando avevano parlato era passata un'altra settimana e Guy moriva dalla voglia di fare qualcosa di buono. E se allo stesso tempo avesse avuto la possibilità di colpire lo sceriffo, tanto meglio, avrebbe unito l'utile al dilettevole.  
Come evocata dai suoi pensieri, la freccia di Robin entrò dalla finestra per piantarsi nella testata di legno del letto.  
Guy si alzò a sedere con un sorriso, staccò il foglio attaccato all'asta e fece sparire la freccia sotto il letto per evitare che Marian potesse vederla.  
Srotolò la pergamena e si stupì nello scoprire che la scrittura non era quella di Robin, ma una che non aveva mai visto prima.  
  
 _Robin non aveva tempo di scrivere e allora ha chiesto a me di farlo._  
 _Ci sono novità, tieniti pronto ad agire, ma aspetta a indossare il tuo costume finché Robin non ti dirà di farlo._  
 _Porta anche Allan con te._  
 _Entra nella taverna e siedi a un tavolo, uno di noi verrà a portarti le istruzioni di Robin Hood._  
 _Probabilmente sarò io a venire. In tal caso non mostrarti troppo stupito di vedermi e non attirare l'attenzione, forse non mi stanno cercando più, ma meglio non rischiare._  
 _Allora ti aspetto questa notte alla taverna di Nottingham, quella vicina alla porta della città._  
 _Non tardare,_  
 _Meg_  
  
Guy rilesse il messaggio, un po' perplesso. Finora la ragazza si era limitata a nascondersi nel campo dei fuorilegge, ma a quanto pareva ora aveva deciso di diventare un membro della banda a tutti gli effetti. Ricordando il carattere fin troppo fiero della ragazza, sperò che Robin fosse in grado di tenerla a bada e di impedirle di mettere in pericolo lei e gli altri membri della banda.  
 _Basta che non mi graffi di nuovo._  
Gisborne si alzò dal letto, accostò una candela a un angolo del messaggio e lo gettò nel camino, poi decise che si era fatto abbastanza tardi e si preparò per fare colazione insieme a Marian.  
Si vestì in fretta e sorrise nel sentire il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva a terra, seguito da un grido di disappunto. Sapeva che in cucina avrebbe trovato un piccolo disastro ed era curioso di scoprire se stavolta la colazione sarebbe stata commestibile oppure no.  
Non che avesse importanza, del resto.  
Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e scese le scale senza accorgersi che il messaggio di Meg non era bruciato del tutto: un frammento non era stato distrutto dal fuoco ed era svolazzato in un angolo del camino, in un punto dove le fiamme non arrivavano.  



	52. What About Meg?

Marian si appoggiò con la spalla allo stipite della porta e rimase a guardare Guy e Allan che si allontanavano da Locksley al galoppo, lo sguardo fisso sul cavaliere nero finché entrambi non furono scomparsi oltre la curva.  
Sorrise tra sé pensando che quella mattina Guy le era sembrato di ottimo umore. Avevano passato dei momenti teneri e piacevoli mentre facevano colazione insieme, anche se il suo tentativo di cucinare era fallito miseramente. Alla fine Thornton aveva portato alcune fette di pane fresco, del formaggio e del miele e aveva fatto sparire discretamente l'ammasso immangiabile e carbonizzato creato da Marian.  
La ragazza si soffermò a guardare l'attività degli abitanti di Locksley e pensò che anche lei avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa. Un tempo portare aiuto alla gente come Guardiano Notturno la teneva impegnata e anche quando viveva al castello raramente restava in ozio troppo a lungo. C'era sempre qualcosa da fare, piani dello sceriffo da scoprire, informazioni da passare e poi a quel tempo Guy cercava di trascorrere con lei ogni attimo che poteva, anche se all'epoca lei non apprezzava affatto la sua presenza costante.  
Ora invece le sue giornate erano lunghe e lei si sentiva inutile. Aiutava suo padre a gestire la casa di Locksley e si impegnava a prestare soccorso come poteva ai poveri dei villaggi, ma non aveva più la possibilità di portare loro cibo o soldi come faceva in passato. Anche se avesse potuto tornare ad agire come Guardiano Notturno, avrebbe dovuto correre rischi enormi per procurarsi il necessario da distribuire ai bisognosi.  
Marian sospirò. In passato Robin le aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto restare a casa a ricamare invece che mettersi in pericolo e negli ultimi tempi si era trovata a considerare anche quell'idea pur di far passare più in fretta il tempo.  
Negli ultimi giorni aveva controllato e riparato tutti i propri abiti che ne avevano bisogno e considerò l'idea di sistemare anche quelli di suo padre e di Gisborne. Lieta di aver trovato un'occupazione utile, decise di iniziare da quelli di Guy. Suo padre conduceva una vita tranquilla rispetto al cavaliere nero, era molto meno probabile che i vestiti che indossava avessero bisogno di essere ricuciti o sostituiti.  
La ragazza entrò nella stanza di Gisborne, con una lieve esitazione. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedergli il permesso prima, pensò, ma quell'idea le era venuta in mente solo dopo che Guy era andato via e in fondo non stava facendo nulla di male, no?  
E comunque i servitori entravano a pulire e a sistemare la camera senza problemi, non era molto diverso da ciò che stava facendo lei, dopotutto.  
Si guardò intorno per qualche secondo. Raramente aveva l'occasione di trovarsi in quella stanza da sola, senza che ci fosse anche Guy. La sua mente tornò dolorosamente al periodo in cui aveva pensato che fosse morto: allora, a volte entrava nella camera che era stata prima di Robin e poi di Guy e restava in silenzio ad aspettare, nella speranza di poter sentire ancora la presenza di Gisborne accanto a lei, come una volta.  
Ma non succedeva mai.  
Al castello, prima che Vaisey la cacciasse, ogni corridoio, ogni angolo, ogni passaggio poteva evocare il ricordo di Guy, ma la stanza di Locksley dove dormiva era stata troppo semplice e disadorna per poterne racchiudere la presenza, come se non gli fosse mai appartenuta davvero.  
Ora invece era diverso. Da quando Guy era tornato e viveva lì, ogni centimetro parlava di lui, anche se la stanza continuava ad essere arredata in modo sin troppo semplice.  
Forse fu proprio per quel motivo che l'occhio di Marian fu attirato da un frammento di pergamena che spiccava in un angolo del camino. Il fuoco era quasi spento ormai e quel pezzetto di foglio dai bordi bruciacchiati era fin troppo evidente contro la fuliggine che anneriva l'interno del camino.  
La ragazza lo guardò, stupita. Perché Guy aveva sentito la necessità di bruciare quel foglio? Di solito le pergamene venivano raschiate e riutilizzate, se venivano bruciate era solo per distruggerne completamente il contenuto.  
Il cuore iniziò a batterle più forte.  
E se fosse stato un documento che riguardava Archer o lo sceriffo?  
Scosse la testa.  
No, Guy odiava lo sceriffo, non avrebbe voluto avere nulla a che fare con lui.  
 _Ma con Archer sì._  
Lanciò un'occhiata al frammento e non riconobbe la scrittura che lo ricopriva.  
Da quando aveva affrontato lo sceriffo, Guy era libero, ma non aveva più le ricchezze o il potere che aveva un tempo e Marian aveva il terrore che potesse sentirne la mancanza e lasciarsi tentare da qualche proposta di Archer.  
 _No. Guy non lo farebbe. È cambiato. ___  
Eppure…  
Marian allungò una mano e raccolse il foglio dal camino, facendo attenzione a non scottarsi. Il frammento era bruciacchiato sui bordi, ma le parole rimaste intatte erano ancora perfettamente leggibili.  
  
 _“...eglio non rischiare._  
 _Allora ti aspetto questa notte alla taverna di Nottingham, quella vicina alla porta della città._  
 _Non tardare,_  
 _Meg”_  
  
Marian arrivò a leggere fino in fondo, ma i suoi occhi tornarono immediatamente all'inizio del messaggio. Rilesse il messaggio almeno quattro volte per essere certa di aver capito quello che c'era scritto, ma il suo cuore rifiutava di crederci.  
Aveva temuto di scoprire che Guy si fosse lasciato coinvolgere da Archer in qualcosa di sbagliato, ma questo era peggio e confermava senza alcuna possibilità di dubbio tutti i suoi timori.  
Guy la tradiva.  
E questa Meg non doveva essere una qualunque ragazza di taverna. Sapeva scrivere e la sua grafia era elegante, una popolana non sarebbe stata in grado di scrivere quel messaggio.  
 _Chi è questa Meg?_  
Era solo una distrazione per Guy oppure c'era qualcosa di più? Era il motivo per cui ancora non aveva chiesto la sua mano?  
 _No, Guy. Ti prego, no!_  
Una parte di Marian sentiva l'impulso di lacerare quel frammento di pergamena, di afferrare il primo oggetto che le fosse capitato sotto mano e scagliarlo contro il muro, voleva gridare, distruggere qualcosa o colpire Guy, l'altra parte di lei invece era semplicemente pietrificata.  
Non poteva crederci, non _voleva_ crederci e desiderava solo poter cambiare il passato, non aver mai visto quel biglietto e continuare a essere felice nell'ignoranza.  
Cosa doveva fare ora? Continuare a far finta di niente? Affrontare Guy e scoprire la verità, a costo di perderlo per sempre?  
Se Guy amava un'altra, lei poteva averlo già perso. Ma come poteva aver donato il cuore a un'altra donna quando si comportava in modo tanto amorevole e appassionato nei confronti di Marian?  
La ragazza non riusciva a capire.  
Il comportamento di Guy non aveva senso e Marian non sapeva come comportarsi.  
Per prima cosa doveva andare via da lì, si disse, non poteva permettere a suo padre o ai servitori di vederla ferma nella stanza di Guy col volto rigato di lacrime.  
Accartocciò il frammento di pergamena nel pugno e si costrinse a muoversi. Percorse come in sogno i pochi metri che la separavano dalla propria camera e si sbarrò la porta alle spalle.  
Doveva restare sola e pensare.  
Guardò di nuovo il messaggio.  
 _Allora ti aspetto questa notte alla taverna di Nottingham, quella vicina alla porta della città._  
Improvvisamente le fu chiaro ciò che doveva fare: quella notte sarebbe andata anche lei alla taverna, di nascosto, per vedere chi fosse questa misteriosa Meg.  
Forse dopotutto era solo una ragazza facile che chissà come aveva imparato a scrivere o forse Guy non si sarebbe presentato, forse era solo quella donna a volerlo incontrare, mentre lui non era interessato e per questo aveva bruciato il messaggio…  
 _Devo sapere. Oppure impazzirò._  
  
Allan sedette su una pila di assi e spezzò in due il pane, passandone una metà a Gisborne prima di addentare la propria.  
\- Allora, hai detto che potrebbe essere Meg a venire? - Chiese, finendo di masticare e mandando giù il boccone con un sorso di vino.  
Guy osservò gli operai che continuavano a lavorare alla casa. Dopo l'incendio i lavori erano proseguiti velocemente e, anche nel periodo in cui lui era stato costretto a restare a letto per riprendersi dalla ferita, Allan aveva fatto in modo che non ci fossero rallentamenti.  
\- Credi che sia possibile piantare un melo in quel punto? - Chiese, indicando il posto che aveva visto in sogno.  
Allan annuì brevemente, per nulla interessato all'argomento.  
\- Non vedo perché no. Ma cosa dicevi di Meg? Davvero ha detto che è meglio che sia presente anche io?  
Guy distolse lo sguardo dalla casa e lo fissò su Allan, perplesso.  
\- Te l'ho detto, Robin ha detto che ci manderà istruzioni tramite un membro della banda, probabilmente Meg. Ma perché continui a farmi domande su di lei? - Guy fece una pausa e si accorse che Allan sembrava essere imbarazzato. - Oh. Quella ragazza ti piace, non è vero?  
\- C'è mai stata una ragazza carina che non mi sia piaciuta? - Disse Allan con aria disinvolta, ma il rossore improvviso del suo viso lo tradiva e Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Attento a non farti graffiare, non ho alcuna voglia di fare di nuovo a pugni con te per nascondere le tracce.  
\- Stai pure tranquillo, io non ho alcun bisogno di nascondere i segni lasciati da una bella donna, anzi…  
\- Ha già rifiutato non so quanti pretendenti, cosa ti fa pensare che potrebbe prenderti in considerazione?  
\- Andiamo, Giz, mi hai visto? - Disse Allan sorridendo. - Come potrebbe resistermi?  
\- Non sposarti prima di me, allora, oppure Marian inizierà a dubitare delle mie intenzioni.  
\- E chi ha parlato di matrimonio? - Sogghignò Allan.  
Guy sorrise, poi sospirò.  
\- Se solo potessi dirle quanto sono impaziente di chiederla in moglie… So che si starà chiedendo perché non mi sia ancora fatto avanti, vorrei tanto poter dissolvere tutti i suoi dubbi.  
Allan gli sorrise, poi mangiò l'ultimo pezzo di pane e si alzò in piedi, spolverandosi le briciole dai vestiti.  
\- Rimettiamoci al lavoro allora. Prima questa casa sarà finita, meglio sarà.  



	53. Just an Innocent Girl

La taverna non era la più malfamata di Nottingham, ma era ben lontana dall'essere la migliore. Era abbastanza grande, ma i soffitti bassi e l'aria pesante e fumosa la facevano sembrare più piccola e opprimente.  
Guy si guardò intorno, posando uno sguardo piuttosto disgustato sugli ubriachi accasciati sui tavoli e a terra. Lui e Allan scavalcarono un uomo che russava pesantemente steso sul pavimento e sedettero a un tavolo libero in un angolo poco illuminato.  
\- Hood avrebbe potuto scegliere un posto migliore per darci appuntamento. - Sussurrò Guy ad Allan, lanciando uno sguardo torvo all'oste che si stava avvicinando e ricevendone in cambio uno altrettanto ostile.  
Allan ordinò da bere e del cibo e l'oste tornò verso il bancone, non senza aver guardato di nuovo male Gisborne.  
\- Devi ammettere che le ragazze sono carine però. - Disse Allan, guardando le donne che sedevano ai tavoli o si aggiravano per il locale, disposte a offrire la loro compagnia in cambio di qualche moneta.  
\- Ragione in più per non voler essere qui. Se qualcuno dovesse riferire a Marian dove mi trovo ora, sarebbe un disastro.  
\- E chi vuoi che vada a fare la spia? Non certo io e nemmeno Robin. E se dovesse venire a saperlo in qualche modo, dirò di avertici trascinato io e che tu non hai fatto nulla di male.  
Allan aveva appena finito di parlare quando una ragazza vestita in modo vistoso si avvicinò al loro tavolo e sedette sulle ginocchia di Guy, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
\- Vuoi compagnia, carino? - Chiese ad alta voce, poi gli mise un dito sulle labbra per bloccare la sua protesta e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio per rivolgersi a lui sottovoce. - Sono io, stai al gioco o attirerai l'attenzione.  
Guy la fissò, allibito.  
\- Meg? - Sussurrò e la ragazza rispose con una risatina.  
\- Non mi avevi riconosciuta vestita così?  
Gisborne scosse la testa, arrossendo e Meg sorrise tra sé nell'accorgersi del suo imbarazzo.  
All'inizio non era stata convinta di vestirsi e truccarsi come una delle donne che frequentavano quel genere di locali malfamati, ma ora trovava la situazione piuttosto divertente. Né Guy né Allan l'avevano riconosciuta a prima vista e Meg si sentiva più tranquilla, sapeva che sarebbe passata inosservata anche di fronte a eventuali guardie.  
Beh, non proprio inosservata, pensò, notando gli sguardi voraci degli uomini intorno a lei, ma di sicuro nessuno avrebbe capito che lei era la ragazza fuggita dalle prigioni dello sceriffo qualche mese prima.  
Si chinò di nuovo verso Gisborne e giocherellò con una delle ciocche di capelli che si arricciavano sul collo dell'uomo.  
\- Potresti anche stringermi, sai? Se resti così rigido la gente capirà che c'è qualcosa di strano.  
La ragazza gli prese un braccio e lo guidò intorno alla propria vita, in modo che la mano di Guy restasse appoggiata alla base della schiena.  
\- Se vieni a sederti sulle mie gambe, sono disposto ad abbracciarti quanto vuoi. - Disse Allan, regalandole il proprio sorriso più sfrontato.  
La ragazza rise.  
\- Le istruzioni sono per lui. - Sussurrò.  
In realtà sarebbe stato sufficiente sedere al tavolo e bere insieme ai due uomini, riferendo loro le istruzioni di Robin tra una risata e l'altra, ma Meg non era riuscita a resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicare un po' Gisborne.  
In passato lo aveva insultato, aveva lottato con lui e i loro rapporti non erano mai stati amichevoli, ma la verità era che la ragazza lo trovava attraente.  
Se in passato suo padre le avesse proposto un marito simile a quell'uomo, forse in quel momento lei sarebbe stata occupata a badare a una casa e a un bambino invece che in fuga in mezzo a una banda di fuorilegge.  
Meg non era certa di quale delle due alternative avrebbe trovato preferibile.  
\- Allora sbrigati a riferirmele. - Disse Guy, brusco, e la ragazza gli lanciò uno sguardo risentito.  
Era chiaro che Gisborne non era minimamente interessato a lei e che quella situazione lo imbarazzava, ma doveva proprio mostrarlo tanto apertamente?  
Beh, peggio per lui, pensò Meg, decisa a metterlo in difficoltà per vendicarsi di quel suo disinteresse. Lo strinse più forte e si avvicinò ancora di più, facendo aderire il proprio corpo a quello di Guy mentre gli sussurrava all'orecchio le istruzioni di Robin, poi, prima di staccarsi da lui, seguì un impulso improvviso e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
Gisborne rimase immobile, senza reagire, allibito per il gesto della ragazza.  
Meg lo fissò per un attimo e arrossì di colpo, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime.  
Cosa stava facendo?  
Per anni aveva detto di odiare gli uomini e aveva proclamato di voler essere indipendente e ora si stava comportando in quel modo vergognoso solo per gli occhioni azzurri di un uomo che nemmeno la guardava?  
Aveva esagerato e ne era perfettamente consapevole.  
Scivolò giù dalle ginocchia di Guy e sedette sulla panca tra i due uomini, voltandosi verso Allan e fingendo di abbracciare anche lui. Il fuorilegge la tenne stretta e la ragazza gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.  
Allan si accorse che la ragazza stava piangendo e scambiò uno sguardo sconcertato con Guy. Il comportamento di Meg aveva colto entrambi di sorpresa, ma il fuorilegge fu il primo a riprendersi.  
Versò il vino in due coppe e ne porse una a Gisborne, sibilandogli di bere.  
Guy obbedì, sforzandosi di apparire divertito. Ormai aveva le istruzioni di Robin e non vedeva l'ora di andarsene via da quel posto e da quella situazione, ma non dovevano destare sospetti.  
  
Marian si strinse addosso il mantello, badando a tenere nascosto il volto sotto il cappuccio. Non aveva indossato la maschera da Guardiano Notturno, ma aveva scelto abiti maschili, sperando di poter passare inosservata.  
Quella taverna non era un luogo adatto a ragazze di buona famiglia, se qualcuno dei frequentatori di quel locale si fosse accorto che era una donna, si sarebbe trovata in una situazione pericolosa.  
Era arrivata presto e si era seduta nel tavolo più nascosto e in ombra della taverna, aveva ordinato da bere gettando una moneta sul tavolo e facendo un gesto verso una delle botti senza parlare e poi era rimasta ad aspettare, col cuore che le batteva troppo forte.  
Quel posto la spaventava e di certo era stato avventato da parte sua venirci senza una scorta, ma se Guy la tradiva davvero, Marian non avrebbe sopportato di far vedere la propria umiliazione a uno dei servitori.  
Sperava di essere venuta in quel posto inutilmente, di essere costretta ad attendere a vuoto in mezzo a quella gentaglia ubriaca e di dover tornare a casa disgustata da quegli ubriaconi, ma col cuore più leggero.  
 _Guy, non venire all'appuntamento, ti prego._  
Non aveva fatto in tempo a formulare quel pensiero, che aveva visto entrare Allan, seguito da Guy un attimo dopo.  
 _No._  
Marian era rimasta a fissarli, assicurandosi di essere ben nascosta nell'ombra.  
Se Guy era insieme ad Allan, forse la situazione non era così grave dopotutto, rifletté Marian. Chi sarebbe andato a un appuntamento amoroso portandosi dietro un amico?  
Una donna vestita in modo vistoso si era avvicinata al tavolo dei due uomini e si era seduta in braccio a Guy, offrendogli la propria compagnia.  
Marian aveva sussultato.  
 _Mandala via, Guy._  
Gisborne aveva cinto la vita della donna con un braccio e la ragazza si era chinata verso di lui, ridacchiando e sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio.  
Marian si era trovata a stringere il boccale di vino con tanta forza da farsi dolere la mano. Era stata sul punto di scattare in piedi e strappare via quella donna dalle braccia di Guy, ma si era costretta a restare seduta.  
Poi la ragazza si era strusciata addosso a Guy e lo aveva baciato.  
Marian aveva chiuso gli occhi, incapace di restare a guardare. Quando li aveva riaperti la ragazza non era più seduta sulle ginocchia di Guy, ma stava abbracciando Allan.  
Marian si fissò la mano, sconvolta: stava stringendo tra le dita il pugnale ricurvo che un tempo, quando erano più lunghi, portava nascosto tra i capelli e non ricordava affatto di averlo estratto dal suo fodero.  
Cos'altro avrebbe fatto senza rendersene conto se quella donna non si fosse staccata da Guy?  
Marian iniziò a tremare.  
Voleva scappare, andarsene da quel luogo orribile ed essere libera di piangere senza farsi vedere da nessuno, ma non poteva alzarsi dal suo posto prima che Guy ed Allan fossero andati via oppure l'avrebbero riconosciuta.  
Prese il boccale di vino e bevve un lungo sorso. Aveva un sapore tremendo, ma a Marian non importava, nulla di quella serata poteva essere buono, nemmeno il vino.  
  
Guy finse di bere dalla coppa di vino, poi la rovesciò a terra per svuotarla. Non aveva la minima intenzione di mandare giù quella robaccia, specialmente dopo aver visto lo sguardo che gli era stato rivolto dall'oste. Era chiaro che in quel locale la sua presenza non era affatto gradita e chissà cosa avevano fatto al suo vino.  
Non appena reputò che fosse sicuro farlo, si alzò in piedi e prese Meg per un polso, rivolgendole un sorriso da predatore.  
\- Andiamo?  
Trascinò la ragazza verso le scale che portavano al piano di sopra, ed entrò con lei nella stanza che Robin aveva fatto riservare per loro. Lasciò socchiusa la porta e poco dopo anche Allan li raggiunse.  
Guy sbarrò la porta e, quando si voltò a guardare Meg, ogni traccia di sorriso era sparita dal suo volto.  
\- Cosa credevi di fare? - Le chiese in tono duro, ma senza alzare la voce.  
\- Ehi, Giz, stava solo recitando. - Intervenne Allan, accorgendosi che la ragazza aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Beh, ha esagerato.  
\- Hai ragione, scusa. - Disse Meg, quietamente, asciugandosi gli occhi con la mano.  
Guy la guardò, col volto arrossato dal pianto e striato di nero per il trucco troppo pesante che si era sciolto con le lacrime.  
Gli fece pensare a sua sorella: quando era piccola, Isabella aveva cercato di cavalcare di nascosto il pony di Guy e ovviamente aveva finito per cadere in una pozza fangosa.  
Non si era fatta male, ma aveva rovinato uno dei vestiti che le piacevano di più e la loro madre l'aveva rimproverata duramente. Isabella aveva ascoltato il rimprovero piangendo, rossa di vergogna e con le lacrime che le lasciavano solchi fangosi sul viso.  
In quel momento Meg aveva la stessa espressione e quel ricordo dissolse l'irritazione di Guy: era semplicemente una ragazzina innocente che aveva giocato con qualcosa di più grande di lei.  
\- Non fa niente. - Disse Guy e Allan si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. - Ma lascia perdere tutto questo, non ti si addice.  
Guy fece un gesto vago verso il vestito della ragazza e Meg arrossì ancora, chinando il capo con aria vergognosa.  
Gisborne le mise una mano sulla guancia per farle alzare il viso e le sorrise, ripetendo inconsciamente lo stesso gesto che tanti anni prima aveva fatto per consolare la sorella.  
\- Sei una brava ragazza e sei coraggiosa e stasera hai svolto il tuo compito sin troppo bene, Robin dovrebbe essere orgoglioso di averti accolto nella sua banda.  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Non sei in collera con me?  
\- Perché dovrei? Sei venuta alla taverna e mi hai dato le istruzioni di Robin, come stabilito. Non è successo altro.  
\- Nulla di nulla. - Confermò Allan, sorridendo.  
Meg annuì, grata ai due uomini perché aveva capito che entrambi avrebbero mantenuto il silenzio sul suo comportamento inopportuno.  
\- Ora girati, è ora che il Guardiano Notturno entri in azione. Allan, passami il costume.  
Obbediente, Meg si voltò verso la parete e chiuse gli occhi mentre Guy si cambiava. In un altro momento sarebbe stata tentata di sbirciare, ma era ancora troppo in imbarazzo per poter pensare di farlo.  
\- Ora puoi guardare. - Disse Guy. - Mostrami il passaggio di cui parlavi.  
Meg si voltò e annuì. Spostò il tavolo in mezzo alla stanza e vi salì sopra, premendo con le mani sul soffitto fino a trovare una botola nascosta.  
\- Robin ha detto che da qui si può accedere a un cunicolo che attraversa tutto il tetto della taverna. Se lo percorri fino in fondo, arriverai a una finestrella che si apre sul tetto di un altro edificio. Passando di tetto in tetto raggiungerai il magazzino dove lo sceriffo ha fatto nascondere tutto il cibo che ha portato via dai villaggi. Robin ha segnato i tetti con le sue frecce, così non perderai la strada.  
\- Quindi devo entrare in quel magazzino e aprire le porte dall'interno, giusto?  
\- Sì. Robin e gli altri saranno nei dintorni, pronti a sistemare le guardie e a portare via tutto. Ah, ho un messaggio importante da parte di Robin, mi ha detto di ripeterlo parola per parola.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Sentiamo.  
\- “Di' a quel matto di Gisborne che dopo aver aperto le porte deve tornare indietro da dove è venuto senza prendere altre iniziative. E questo è un ordine.”  
\- Sì, decisamente è un messaggio di Hood. - Commentò Guy con uno sbuffo sarcastico.  
\- Ha detto che devi tornare qui e uscire insieme a me da questa stanza, così nessuno potrà sospettare di te.  
\- In realtà credo che voglia solo proteggermi perché si sente ancora in colpa per avermi ferito, ma non importa, per questa volta lo asseconderò.  
\- Ora vai, Giz. Io e Meg ti aspetteremo qui.  
Guy salì in piedi sul tavolo e Meg si spostò per permettergli di raggiungere la botola. Prima di salire, guardò la ragazza.  
\- Va tutto bene?  
\- Mi vergogno un po', ma sì. Grazie e scusami ancora.  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- La prossima volta bacia soltanto qualcuno che ti piaccia davvero.  
La ragazza lo guardò scomparire nella botola e richiuse il pannello.  
Sospirò pensando alle parole che le aveva appena detto.  
 _L'ho fatto, Guy di Gisborne, l'ho fatto._  



	54. Broken Hearts

Marian si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la porta della taverna, come in sogno.  
Un sogno, si disse, quello doveva essere un sogno. Un brutto incubo dal quale si sarebbe svegliata per ritrovarsi nella sua solita vita di tutti i giorni, in quella stessa vita che fino a poche ore prima le era sembrata noiosa, ma che ora le appariva desiderabile come un oasi nel deserto.  
La sua anima era un deserto, il suo cuore nient'altro che un ammasso di sabbia rovente.  
Guy aveva preso per mano quella ragazza e l'aveva portata con sé al piano di sopra…  
In quel momento Marian aveva sentito spezzarsi qualcosa dentro.  
Si era detta che le ragazze delle taverne non avevano alcuna importanza, che _quella_ era una cosa che molti uomini facevano e che non avrebbe compromesso un vero amore. Quando aveva visto arrivare quella donna vestita in un modo tanto vistoso, una parte di sé si era sentita sollevata, se quella era la Meg che aveva mandato il messaggio a Guy, non poteva essere importante per lui.  
Ma vedere l'uomo che amava che prendeva per mano un'altra per portarla nella lurida stanza di una taverna era più di quanto Marian potesse riuscire a sopportare.  
Teoricamente poteva convincersi che non aveva alcuna importanza, ma vederlo succedere davanti ai propri occhi era completamente diverso.  
Guardò le scale che portavano al piano di sopra e per un attimo fu tentata di salirle di corsa, bussare a ogni porta e trovare Guy, strapparlo via dalle braccia di quella donna.  
E poi? Cosa avrebbe fatto dopo? Cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro?  
Marian sentì di nuovo il sapore disgustoso del vino che aveva bevuto poco prima e corse fuori dalla taverna appena in tempo prima di cedere alla nausea.  
Si appoggiò a un muro del vicolo, tremando mentre si liberava lo stomaco e pensò che forse quello era il momento più umiliante della sua vita.  
  
Guy saltò da un tetto e atterrò su quello sottostante, segnato da una delle frecce di Robin. Si fece cautamente strada fino al bordo e si guardò intorno in cerca della successiva freccia da raggiungere.  
La brezza notturna fece svolazzare il suo mantello e Guy sorrise.  
In quel momento tutta la città era ai suoi piedi, nessuno sapeva della sua presenza e avrebbe potuto raggiungere qualsiasi posto a Nottingham semplicemente saltando di tetto in tetto senza che le guardie di Vaisey si accorgessero di lui.  
Era libero, proprio come quel vento leggero che rinfrescava la notte.  
Quella sensazione gli era mancata.  
Fece un respiro profondo e tornò a concentrarsi sulla missione, non voleva deludere Robin a nessun costo.  
Seguì il percorso tracciato da Robin fino a raggiungere la finestra stretta del magazzino. L'apertura era appena sufficiente per far passare un uomo, ma Guy riuscì ad entrarvi con qualche sforzo.  
Attraversò in silenzio il locale ingombro di barili e sacchi di provviste e colpì col piatto della spada la sentinella che sonnecchiava accanto alla porta. L'uomo si accasciò a terra e Guy lo trascinò da una parte prima di legarlo e imbavagliarlo, poi tolse la barra e aprì la porta.  
Poco dopo i fuorilegge scivolarono nel magazzino e iniziarono a svuotarlo.  
\- Ottimo lavoro. - Disse Robin, soddisfatto.  
\- “Quel matto di Gisborne”, eh? Gradirei un po' più di rispetto, Hood.  
Il fuorilegge scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ho detto forse qualcosa di falso? Ora vai, torna alla taverna e fai attenzione, qui finiamo noi.  
\- Potrei aiutarvi a svuotare il magazzino.  
\- No, non voglio che tu corra altri rischi per qualcosa che possiamo fare noi. - Robin abbassò la voce in modo che solo Guy potesse sentirlo. - La tua missione con Archer è molto più importante e quella puoi portarla a termine soltanto tu.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Lo so. Non fatevi catturare, allora, perché non sarò qui a salvarvi il collo.  
Robin rise di nuovo e Guy tornò sul tetto dell'edificio, deciso a tornare indietro il più in fretta possibile. Fino a quel momento la missione era stata un successo e lui voleva concluderla senza errori.  
Saltò su un tetto e la copertura di paglia cedette sotto il suo peso, facendolo scivolare verso il bordo. Guy si gettò in avanti e allargò le braccia per cercare di frenare la caduta. Riuscì a fermarsi pochi centimetri prima di cadere oltre il bordo e rimase immobile per qualche istante, respirando affannosamente.  
Era steso a pancia in giù su un tetto piuttosto malconcio e avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione a come muoversi per evitare di cadere. Alzò cautamente la testa per guardarsi intorno e tornò subito ad appiattirsi sul tetto sentendo un rumore sommesso che veniva dal vicolo proprio sotto di lui.  
Era una specie di singhiozzo, il pianto soffocato di qualcuno.  
Guy si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare: in quel punto era fin troppo esposto e se fosse rimasto ad aspettare che quella persona andasse via, avrebbe rischiato di essere visto da qualche guardia e comunque avrebbe tardato troppo nel tornare alla taverna, ma se si fosse mosso la persona nel vicolo avrebbe potuto sentirlo e dare l'allarme.  
Doveva scoprire chi fosse quella persona e capire se sarebbe stato in grado di neutralizzarla prima di riprendere la strada dei tetti. Se non si trattava di una guardia armata, Guy avrebbe potuto saltare giù dal tetto, stordire quell'inopportuno sconosciuto e riprendere la fuga senza problemi.  
Si sporse oltre il bordo del tetto per guardare e per poco non si lasciò sfuggire un grido di sorpresa.  
 _Marian!_  
La ragazza era seduta a terra in quel vicolo fatiscente e singhiozzava tenendosi il viso tra le mani.  
Guy non poteva vederla in faccia, ma era certo che fosse lei.  
Rimase a fissarla, col cuore in tumulto.  
Perché Marian era lì? Era da sola in una zona tanto malfamata? E perché piangeva? Qualcuno le aveva fatto del male?  
Per un attimo fu sul punto di saltare giù dal tetto e prenderla tra le braccia, chiedendole cosa fosse successo, poi si ricordò di essere ancora vestito da Guardiano Notturno. Non poteva farsi riconoscere da lei, ma nemmeno lasciarla lì in quelle condizioni.  
Alzò la testa a guardare i tetti, in preda al panico, cercando di decidere cosa fare.  
La taverna non era lontana: avrebbe potuto correre di tetto in tetto, liberarsi del suo costume e poi tornare da lei il più in fretta possibile. Avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualche scusa per giustificare la propria presenza a Nottingham in piena notte, ma tra lui e Allan sarebbero riusciti a mettere insieme una storia accettabile.  
Quella gli sembrava l'unica soluzione possibile, anche se odiava l'idea di lasciarla sola per il tempo che gli sarebbe occorso per andare fino alla taverna e tornare indietro. Ma si trattava solo di pochi minuti, si disse, e lui avrebbe corso il più velocemente possibile.  
Decise di muoversi e fece per rialzarsi e allontanarsi più in fretta che poteva, quando il tetto cedette di schianto sotto il suo peso, facendolo precipitare nel vicolo.  
  
Marian non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando era uscita dalla taverna. Era stata male a lungo, tormentata dai crampi allo stomaco anche quando ormai non aveva più nulla da rimettere, poi aveva vagato per i vicoli della città senza prestare attenzione a dove stesse andando.  
Non le importava, non riusciva a pensare a nulla e nonostante tutto avrebbe solo voluto che Guy la trovasse e la tenesse stretta tra le braccia, che le dicesse che si era sbagliata, che aveva visto male e che lui desiderava solo lei.  
Ma Guy non sarebbe venuto perché in quel momento era tra le braccia di un'altra donna.  
Improvvisamente non aveva avuto più la forza di andare avanti e si era lasciata cadere a terra, sedendosi nel punto in cui si trovava e non badando alla sporcizia del vicolo. Aveva appoggiato la schiena al muro di una casupola sgangherata e si era presa il volto tra le mani, scoppiando in un pianto disperato.  
Aveva pianto finché ne aveva avuto la forza e ora la sua disperazione era sfumata in quieti singhiozzi.  
 _Dovrei alzarmi, tornare a Locksley…_  
Ma come avrebbe potuto? Come sarebbe riuscita a guardare di nuovo Guy senza pensare a quello che aveva visto poco prima?  
 _Posso perdonarlo?_  
Non era sicura di poterci riuscire.  
 _Posso perderlo?_  
Se non poteva accettare quello che aveva fatto, avrebbe dovuto mandarlo via da Locksley, rifiutarsi di rivolgergli la parola e non vederlo mai più.  
La sola idea le sembrava intollerabile.  
Eppure che altre alternative aveva?  
Lo amava così disperatamente e al tempo stesso credeva di odiarlo per quel tradimento.  
 _Perché, Guy? Perché mi hai ferito così tanto?_  
Marian pensò che se Guy le avesse piantato una spada nello stomaco, non sarebbe riuscito a farle così male.  
 _Cosa devo fare?_  
In quel momento uno schianto lacerò il silenzio della notte e un uomo cadde dal tetto, rotolando a terra e fermandosi ai suoi piedi.  
Marian si alzò di scatto, troppo sorpresa per riuscire a gridare.  
Rimase a guardare mentre l'uomo si rialzava da terra a fatica. Alla luce della luna non poteva vederlo bene, ma il chiarore era sufficiente per capire che lo sconosciuto indossava un mantello con il cappuccio e che aveva una sciarpa e una maschera a nascondergli il viso.  
 _Il falso Guardiano Notturno!_  
Marian lo fissò e all'improvviso tutte le emozioni strazianti che le facevano dolere il cuore si condensarono in una rabbia furiosa.  
Guy l'aveva tradita e lei sapeva che alla fine avrebbe dovuto accettarlo, lo sceriffo e i suoi scagnozzi avrebbero continuato a opprimere la popolazione senza che nessuno potesse impedirlo e lei era bloccata senza poter fare nulla solo perché era una donna ed era debole.  
Un tempo lei era stata il Guardiano Notturno, aveva cercato di aiutare chi ne aveva bisogno, ed ora che lei non poteva più farlo quell'impostore aveva rubato la sua identità e si prendeva tutti i meriti.  
La gente dei villaggi lo amava, attendeva con ansia i suoi interventi e tutti lo ammiravano.  
 _Io sono il Guardiano Notturno! Io! Anche se sono solo una donna!_  
Senza dire una parola, Marian estrasse il pugnale ricurvo, lo tenne stretto in mano e scattò in avanti per attaccare l'impostore.  
  
Guy si spostò di lato con uno scatto e la lama del pugnale di Marian gli passò accanto, sfiorandogli la testa. Guardò la ragazza, allibito: se non lo avesse schivato, quel colpo avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.  
Marian attaccò di nuovo e Guy vide l'espressione furiosa e disperata del suo volto.  
Cosa le era successo? Perché poco prima stava piangendo e ora stava cercando di ucciderlo?  
Qualcuno le aveva fatto del male e per questo era tanto sconvolta?  
Gisborne evitò un altra coltellata, continuando a osservare la ragazza con uno sguardo ansioso.  
Avrebbe voluto fare mille domande, cercare di consolarla, ma come Guardiano Notturno non poteva parlarle oppure Marian avrebbe scoperto la sua identità.  
Si abbassò per evitare un colpo e la lama del pugnale si conficcò nella parete di legno alle sue spalle. Marian cercò di liberarla per colpire ancora, ma il pugnale sembrava essersi incastrato e lei non riusciva a staccarla.  
Guy approfittò di quella situazione per cingerle la vita con le braccia e trascinarla via di peso, facendole mollare la presa sul coltello. La spinse contro il muro di una casa, poi la strinse a sé, abbracciandola da dietro e bloccandole le braccia contro il corpo.  
La ragazza si agitò, cercando di scalciare e liberarsi, ma Guy non la lasciò andare, tenendola ferma, ma facendo attenzione a non farle male.  
Avrebbe voluto confortarla in qualche modo, ma non poteva e si limitò a tenerla stretta.  
 _Cosa faccio ora?_  
Avrebbe dovuto spingerla via e tornare a fuggire sui tetti prima che lei potesse scoprire la sua identità, ma sentendola tanto sconvolta, non riusciva a indursi a lasciarla libera.  
Marian smise di lottare e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Non è giusto. Hai vinto solo perché sei più forte di me. Tu non sei il vero Guardiano Notturno, sei un impostore! Il Guardiano Notturno non tratterebbe così una persona solo perché è più debole, tu invece ti stai prendendo gioco di me solo perché sono una donna. Cosa vuoi fare ora? Mettermi le mani addosso e approfittarti di me? Perché è questo quello che fate voi uomini se solo una ragazza non è abbastanza cauta, vero?  
Il tono di Marian era talmente amaro e velenoso da far spaventare Guy.  
Cosa le era successo? Qualcuno aveva cercato di farle del male? Se solo si erano azzardati a toccarla, Guy avrebbe trovato i responsabili e li avrebbe fatti pentire di essere nati, pensò, furioso solo all'idea di quella possibilità.  
La sorpresa di averla sentita parlare in quel modo gli aveva fatto allentare la stretta su Marian e la ragazza se ne accorse, ma, invece di liberarsi e fuggire, ne approfittò per girarsi verso di lui e spingerlo contro il muro.  
\- Ma chi ha detto che debbano essere solo gli uomini a seguire i loro desideri? Perché noi donne dobbiamo solo subire in silenzio? Non è giusto! Non è affatto giusto!  
La ragazza afferrò la sciarpa che gli copriva la metà inferiore del viso e la abbassò con uno strattone, poi gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo attirò a sé, premendo le sue labbra su quelle di Guy e baciandolo con ferocia.  
Gisborne la strinse, rispondendo al bacio.  
 _Mi ha riconosciuto._  
Guy pensò a cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle, a come poterle spiegare tutte le bugie che le aveva raccontato, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, fu Marian a parlare di nuovo.  
\- Ecco, ora ho fatto quello che fate voi uomini. - Disse in tono di sfida. - Ho baciato uno sconosciuto, il primo che ho incontrato sulla mia strada! Dovrei vergognarmi per questo? Voi ve ne vantate, dite di averne bisogno, mentre se lo fa una donna la considerate una sgualdrina! Ma non è giusto! Sono stufa di aspettare e sopportare in silenzio solo perché non sono un uomo. Se è normale per voi, che lo sia anche per noi!  
La ragazza scoppiò in lacrime e tirò un calcio alle caviglie di Guy. Gisborne non reagì, troppo sconvolto dalle sue parole, e allargò le braccia per lasciarla andare.  
Marian corse via, ma lui non rimase a guardarla, le voltò le spalle e risalì sui tetti.  
 _Uno sconosciuto._  
Allora Marian non aveva capito che era lui… E lo aveva baciato!  
Guy corse lungo il tetto e saltò sul successivo senza nemmeno controllare la distanza tra le due case.  
Atterrò a pochi centimetri dal bordo e riprese a correre, cercando con lo sguardo le frecce di Robin che lo avrebbero guidato verso la taverna.  
 _Sono stufa di aspettare..._  
Ognuna delle parole pronunciate dalla ragazza era come una pugnalata al cuore. E quel bacio, il bacio che lei aveva dato a _un altro_ , era puro veleno.  
Trovò il passaggio che conduceva alla camera della taverna e lo percorse in silenzio fino a trovare la botola. Si lasciò cadere nella stanza e si strappò di dosso la maschera e il mantello, scagliandoli in un angolo come se fossero stati contaminati da qualcosa di disgustoso.  
Allan e Meg lo fissarono, perplessi.  
\- Ehi Giz, va tutto bene?  
Guy crollò in ginocchio e si coprì il viso con le mani, senza rispondere.  
 _No, Allan, non c'è niente che vada bene._  



	55. Our Darkest Hour

Allan aiutò Meg a salire a cavallo e le porse le redini, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal lanciare uno sguardo preoccupato a Gisborne. Il cavaliere nero voltava le spalle a entrambi e stava controllando una delle cinghie della sella del proprio cavallo, ma Allan aveva capito benissimo che in realtà i finimenti dell'animale non avevano nulla che non andasse.  
\- Sei sicura di non voler essere accompagnata fino al campo?  
\- Non serve, conosco bene la strada e non correrò alcun pericolo. - Meg abbassò la voce. - Piuttosto cerca di capire cosa gli è successo, prima mi ha fatto preoccupare.  
Allan annuì. Lui era _ancora_ preoccupato.  
Quando era tornato dalla sua missione, Gisborne era rimasto a lungo immobile, inginocchiato a terra col viso tra le mani, senza dire una parola. Allan e Meg inizialmente avevano temuto che si fosse ferito in qualche modo, ma da quello che avevano potuto vedere sembrava essere illeso.  
Allan si era avvicinato a lui cautamente e lo aveva chiamato a bassa voce e Guy aveva sussultato, come se si fosse ricordato solo in quel momento della presenza degli altri due.  
\- Tu e Meg dovete uscire di qui. - Gli aveva ricordato Allan e Guy aveva annuito con aria assente.  
Si era rivestito con i propri abiti ed era tornato al piano di sotto della taverna tenendo un braccio intorno alla vita della ragazza, recitando la propria parte secondo le istruzioni di Robin.  
Allan li aveva seguiti poco dopo e li aveva raggiunti nelle stalle.  
Lo sguardo di Guy era vuoto, come se quegli ultimi minuti di finzione lo avessero svuotato di ogni energia, mentre Meg si era nascosta dietro un mucchio di fieno per togliersi quel vestito troppo appariscente e indossare abiti più comodi e scuri che la avrebbero fatta passare inosservata mentre tornava al campo.  
Meg aveva salutato i due uomini e si era allontanata in fretta, mentre Allan si era rivolto a Guy.  
\- Beh, Giz, torniamo a casa?  
Gisborne era salito a cavallo senza rispondergli ed erano usciti insieme dalla città, senza parlare, poi Allan si era accorto che Guy non aveva preso la strada che portava a Locksley.  
\- Giz? Dovremmo andare da quella parte...  
Guy aveva scosso la testa e aveva spronato il cavallo, facendolo partire al galoppo. Allan era rimasto a guardare per un attimo, poi lo aveva inseguito.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerlo, ma era determinato a non perderlo di vista. Era chiaro che a Guy doveva essere successo qualcosa che lo aveva sconvolto e Allan non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo solo mentre era in quello stato d'animo.  
  
Marian scese da cavallo e lasciò l'animale legato nella stalla. Avrebbe dovuto togliergli la sella e strigliarlo, ma non ne aveva la forza e decise che ci avrebbe pensato uno degli scudieri l'indomani.  
Si trascinò in casa stancamente e si fermò per un attimo davanti alla porta della camera di Guy, indecisa se provare ad aprirla oppure no.  
Doveva sapere se era tornato o se era ancora insieme a quella donna, ma poi cosa avrebbe fatto? Se Guy era lì sarebbe riuscita a fare finta di niente oppure gli avrebbe gridato tutta la sua rabbia?  
E con quale diritto?  
Lui la aveva tradita, ma anche lei non era priva di colpa.  
Aveva baciato un uomo che non era Guy, uno di cui non sapeva nulla e per cui non aveva alcun interesse. Il suo gesto era nato dalla rabbia e dal desiderio di vendetta. In quel momento aveva solo voluto ferire Guy, restituirgli un po' del male che le aveva fatto e non aveva immaginato che quel bacio avrebbe fatto soffrire così anche lei.  
L'impostore aveva risposto al suo bacio, l'aveva stretta a sé con la stessa passione che Guy le aveva dimostrato in passato e lei era rimasta sconvolta nel rendersi conto che quel bacio dato per rabbia in realtà le era piaciuto, che quel falso Guardiano Notturno era riuscito a smuovere in lei qualcosa che non credeva di poter provare per una persona che non amava.  
Gli aveva gridato contro tutta la sua rabbia, lo aveva preso a calci ed era scappata, col viso rigato da lacrime di vergogna.  
Aveva detto che una donna doveva avere lo stesso diritto degli uomini di poter seguire i propri desideri, ma allora perché si sentiva una sgualdrina?  
_Siamo entrambi colpevoli._  
Forse quello era il punto da cui ricominciare, il punto più basso da cui tentare di risalire insieme.  
Il ricordo della sua colpa le avrebbe dato la forza di perdonare quella di Guy, o almeno lo sperava.  
Doveva crederlo, perché non riusciva a immaginare un futuro senza di lui.  
Allungò una mano verso la porta, ma la tirò subito indietro.  
Avrebbe cercato di fare finta di niente, di dimenticare ciò che aveva visto con i propri occhi, ma non quella notte.  
Ora voleva solo piangere.  
  
Allan mise il cavallo al passo mentre attraversava il villaggio di Knighton: a quell'ora dormivano ancora tutti e le case dei contadini erano avvolte dal silenzio.  
Si diresse verso Knighton Hall e sospirò di sollievo nel vedere il cavallo di Gisborne legato al solito posto. Guy non si vedeva, ma doveva essere nei dintorni, e lui era certo che lo avrebbe trovato.  
Di notte la casa in costruzione aveva un aspetto spettrale e Allan rabbrividì, desiderando di aver portato con sé una torcia o una lanterna.  
\- Giz? Dove sei, Giz? - Lo chiamò, cercando di spingere lo sguardo nelle ombre.  
Lo trovò per caso, rischiando di inciampare su di lui. Gisborne era seduto a terra vicino a una delle pareti appena costruite e si voltò appena a guardarlo quando Allan gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Allora sei qui. Perché non rispondevi?  
Gisborne scosse la testa debolmente.  
\- Vai via, Allan.  
\- Scordatelo, Giz. - Allan non tolse la mano dalla spalla di Guy, anzi la strinse più forte mentre scivolava a sedere a terra accanto a lui.  
Gisborne si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro sofferente. Avrebbe voluto cacciare via Allan, ma non ne aveva la forza.  
\- Lasciami solo. Ti prego.  
\- No. Se non vuoi parlare non importa, resteremo in silenzio, ma è inutile che tu mi chieda di andarmene perché non ho intenzione di farlo. Non ti lascio solo perché tu _non_ sei solo. Ci sono io e qualunque cosa ti sia successa, ti aiuterò ad affrontarla, che tu lo voglia o no.  
Guy non rispose, ma non tentò di andare via o di allontanare Allan e il giovane arrivò alla conclusione che doveva aver accettato la sua presenza.  
  
Guy chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la nuca al muro. Si sentiva stanco, sconfitto e disperato e il ricordo di quello che era successo nel vicolo continuava a ossessionarlo. Rivedeva Marian, rabbiosa e disperata che gli si stringeva addosso per baciarlo.  
Per baciare il Guardiano Notturno.  
Per baciare uno sconosciuto.  
_Perché, Marian?_  
Non riusciva a capire il motivo di quel gesto. Aveva aspettato troppo a chiederla in moglie e lei si era stancata di aspettare? O forse non lo amava più?  
_Sempre che ti amasse sul serio. Chi potrebbe amare il cane dello sceriffo?_  
Si era ingannato di nuovo? Aveva scambiato qualcos'altro per amore?  
_No._  
Ripensò ai momenti che avevano condiviso da quando era tornato a Locksley dopo l'imboscata di Barret.  
Quel primo abbraccio nella stalla, tutte le difficoltà e il dolore che avevano dovuto affrontare, l'incredulità che aveva provato quando Marian gli aveva confessato i propri sentimenti e ogni singolo istante che aveva passato al suo fianco negli ultimi sette mesi…  
Ogni bacio, quelle assurde frittelle preparate al sorgere del sole, il cesto di mele che Marian gli aveva regalato perché le ricordava un momento felice, la tenerezza con cui gli era rimasta accanto quando stava male…  
Erano tutte bugie? Tutte illusioni?  
_No. Non era possibile._  
In passato era stato cieco davanti alla verità, aveva creduto a ogni parola di Marian anche quando lei voleva solo usarlo per aiutare Robin Hood. Era ancora così e lui non era capace di capirlo?  
Allan si appoggiò a lui, russando leggermente e Guy si trovò a sorridere suo malgrado. Prima aveva cercato di mandarlo via, ma doveva ammettere di essere grato ad Allan per non averlo lasciato solo.  
Anche se si era addormentato dopo pochi minuti, la sua presenza gli era di conforto.  
Lo scosse leggermente per svegliarlo.  
\- Allan?  
Il giovane alzò la testa dalla spalla di Gisborne.  
\- Giz? Ero sveglio, giuro.  
\- Risparmiati i giuramenti, stavi russando.  
\- Prima di russare ero sveglio. - Disse Allan senza scomporsi minimamente.  
Guy si lasciò strappare un mezzo sorriso, poi tornò serio e guardò l'amico.  
\- Allan, per una volta potresti essere davvero sincero? È importante, tutta la mia vita potrebbe dipendere dalla tua risposta. Ho bisogno di sentire la verità dalle tue labbra perché io non riesco più a capirla.  
Il giovane lo fissò, sconcertato. Gisborne era mortalmente serio e Allan si spaventò.  
\- Certo, Giz. Non ti mentirei su una cosa importante.  
\- Nemmeno per proteggermi? Giura che non mi nasconderai nulla, per quanto doloroso possa essere.  
\- Chiedi pure, ti dirò la verità.  
Guy lo guardò, come per capire se avrebbe potuto credergli, poi fece un respiro profondo.  
\- Credi che Marian mi ami davvero?  
Allan lo guardò.  
\- Sei ubriaco, Giz?  
\- Rispondi!  
Il grido di Guy lo fece sobbalzare e Allan si rese conto che la sua era una domanda seria.  
\- Certo che ti ama, lo vedrebbe anche un cieco.  
\- Come puoi esserne certo?  
\- Giz, ma stai parlando sul serio? Come puoi _non_ esserne sicuro?  
Guy tornò ad appoggiarsi al muro con la schiena e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Non sono più sicuro di niente.  
Allan lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse.  
\- Ora smettila!  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Di fare cosa?  
\- Di parlare per enigmi e di autocommiserarti. Dimmi cosa diavolo ti è successo e lasciati aiutare, oppure tieni per te tutti i tuoi segreti e affrontali da solo, ma riprenditi! Non sopporto di vederti così.  
Allan si alzò in piedi bruscamente e Guy lo fissò per un attimo, poi si alzò da terra a sua volta.  
\- Aspetta, non andartene.  
\- Giz, cosa è successo con Marian? Perché dubiti che ti ami?  
\- Era a Nottingham.  
\- Stanotte?  
\- Sì. Era in un vicolo e stava piangendo.  
\- Cosa ci faceva lì? E tu non ti sarai fatto vedere?!  
\- Volevo liberarmi del costume e tornare ad aiutarla, ma il tetto su cui ero nascosto ha ceduto e sono caduto a pochi passi da lei.  
\- E poi? Cosa è successo?  
\- Mi ha attaccato. Non so cosa le fosse successo, era sconvolta…  
\- Giz, ha attaccato il Guardiano Notturno, non te. Se per questo dubiti di lei…  
\- L'ho immobilizzata e lei mi ha baciato! - Gridò Guy e Allan lo fissò, perplesso.  
\- E allora? Avresti dovuto immaginarlo che prima o poi ti avrebbe riconosciuto. L'ha presa _così_ male?  
\- Non mi ha riconosciuto. Ha baciato il Guardiano Notturno, non me. - Disse Guy, la voce spezzata dal dolore.  
\- Oh.  
\- Perché lo ha fatto? Se mi ama perché ha baciato un altro?  
\- Beh, tecnicamente non lo ha fatto. Anche se non lo sapeva eri sempre tu, non puoi essere geloso di te stesso.  
\- Sì che posso! E se non ci fossi stato io in quel vicolo? Se fosse passato un altro uomo che avrebbe fatto? Si sarebbe gettata addosso al primo che capita tanto per dimostrare che anche lei ha il diritto di comportarsi come fanno tutti gli uomini?  
Allan gli mise una mano sulla spalla per calmarlo e rifletté sulle parole di Gisborne.  
\- Ha detto proprio così? “Come fanno _tutti_ gli uomini”?  
\- Sì. Ma che differenza fa?  
\- E il vicolo in cui l'hai incontrata non era molto lontano dalla taverna, giusto?  
Guy lo guardò, senza capire il significato delle domande di Allan.  
\- No, non molto.  
\- Dimmi un'ultima cosa, Giz. Il suo stato d'animo era simile al tuo ora? Rabbioso e pieno di dolore?  
\- Sì, ma…  
\- Prova a pensarci. Ha detto “tutti gli uomini”, quindi ha incluso anche te. Questa mattina eravate talmente zuccherosi da far venire la nausea, che motivo avrebbe avuto di prendersela anche con te? Ma se era vicino alla taverna potrebbe averti visto insieme a Meg.  
Guy impallidì.  
Le parole di Allan potevano avere senso. Se Marian lo avesse visto insieme a un'altra donna, il suo comportamento avrebbe avuto una spiegazione e quel bacio dato con tanta rabbia poteva essere una ripicca nei suoi confronti.  
\- Potrebbe essere una spiegazione, non trovi? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Potrebbe. Ma cosa ci faceva alla taverna?  
\- Forse si è accorta che sei uscito di nascosto e ti ha seguito. Ce la vedo benissimo a fare una cosa del genere, sai?  
Guy ripensò alla recita di Meg, al modo in cui si era stretta a lui e lo aveva baciato e a come lui l'aveva presa per mano per portarla al piano di sopra…  
\- Ma se è così…  
-...sei morto, Giz. - Concluse Allan, indovinando i suoi pensieri.  
  



	56. The Hurt Look in Her Eyes

Lo stallone nero sbuffò, impaziente, e Guy si avvicinò a lui per grattargli il muso. Avrebbe dovuto togliergli la sella e dargli qualcosa da mangiare già da un bel pezzo e si sentì in colpa per averlo trascurato.  
Si chiese cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto tornare a Locksley prima o poi, ma come avrebbe potuto affrontare Marian?  
Se Allan non si sbagliava, la ragazza pensava che lui l'avesse tradita, in caso contrario era lei ad averlo fatto. Qualunque fosse la verità, Guy non aveva il coraggio di guardare Marian negli occhi ed era terrorizzato di fronte alla possibilità di perderla.  
Allan tornò con due secchi d'acqua e ne mise uno davanti a ogni cavallo.  
\- Cosa posso fare? - Chiese Guy, quasi in tono di supplica, e Allan pensò che era raro che Gisborne si mostrasse così vulnerabile davanti a lui.  
\- Intanto calmati.  
\- Come puoi dirmi di calmarmi se non so cosa sta succedendo a Marian?! - Scattò Guy, rabbiosamente.  
\- Appunto, non lo sai. L'unica cosa sensata da fare è scoprirlo, ma fino ad allora non ha senso agitarsi così tanto. Non lasciarti trascinare dalle emozioni, non succede mai niente di buono quando lo fai.  
\- Come se fosse facile.  
Allan gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo costrinse a girarsi, poi gli indicò Knighton Hall.  
\- Guardala bene. Non avresti preferito aver mantenuto la calma quel giorno? Ora pensaci, trovi che sia più semplice ricostruirla oppure sarebbe stato meglio non bruciarla affatto?  
Guy non trovò nulla da rispondere e chinò la testa con un sospiro.  
\- Lo dico per il tuo bene, Giz.  
\- Lo so. Ma…  
\- Senti, non appena farà giorno andrò a Locksley, parlerò con Marian e cercherò di capire cosa sia successo. Troveremo una soluzione, ma fino ad allora non devi fare nulla di avventato.  
\- Sempre che esista una soluzione. - Disse Guy, tetramente.  
\- L'unica cosa per cui non c'è rimedio è la morte e nel tuo caso non sarei del tutto certo anche di quello. Male che vada dovrai dirle che sei tu il Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Ah, certo, confessarle che le ho mentito per mesi è il modo migliore per riconquistare la sua fiducia in me. Senza contare che per lei sarebbe pericoloso essere a conoscenza di quello che faccio. E poi, se davvero ha baciato il Guardiano Notturno perché mi ha visto con Meg, sarebbe umiliante per lei sapere che io so quello che ha fatto.  
\- Giz, qualcosa ci inventeremo, ne sono certo. E troveremo un modo di sistemare le cose.  
Gisborne sospirò.  
\- Lo spero.  
Allan recuperò due coperte dalle borse da sella e ne mise una in mano a Guy.  
\- È meglio che ora cerchiamo di dormire un po'.  
\- Non credo di poterlo fare.  
\- Provaci lo stesso. Davvero, Giz, se non ti riposi almeno un po' finirai per crollare. Anche se non riesci a dormire, stenditi, chiudi gli occhi e cerca di non pensare a niente.  
Guy decise di seguire il consiglio di Allan e si avvolse nella coperta. Era certo che non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, si sentiva troppo angosciato, ma l'amico aveva ragione: era _davvero_ stanco.  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di convincersi delle parole di Allan: avrebbero trovato una soluzione e le cose si sarebbero sistemate. Doveva crederci.  
  
Guy si mosse nel sonno, poi si girò di lato e aprì gli occhi. A svegliarlo era stato il profumo del pane appena sfornato e Gisborne sbatté le palpebre, confuso.  
Si puntellò con un gomito per guardarsi intorno e si rese conto di essere steso sotto uno degli alberi di Knighton Hall e che il sole era già alto. Ricordò di colpo gli eventi della notte appena passata e l'angoscia tornò a stringergli il cuore, svegliandolo del tutto.  
Aveva creduto di non poter dormire, ma alla fine la stanchezza aveva avuto il sopravvento e Guy era sprofondato in un sonno sfinito, misericordiosamente privo di sogni.  
\- Finalmente vi siete svegliato, Sir Guy! - Esclamò una vocina allegra alle sue spalle e Gisborne si voltò di scatto.  
\- Oh, Mary…  
La bambina sorrise.  
\- Allan si è raccomandato di lasciarvi dormire, ma cominciavo a pensare che lo avreste fatto per tutto il giorno.  
Guy si alzò a sedere.  
\- Dov'è Allan?  
\- Mi ha detto di dirvi che andava a Locksley e ha chiesto alla mamma di prepararvi qualcosa da mangiare.  
La bambina spinse un cestino verso di lui.  
Guy stava per dire che non aveva fame, ma si rese conto che sarebbe stata una bugia.  
Era affamato.  
Gli sembrava assurdo e sbagliato pensare a mangiare o a dormire quando rischiava di perdere l'amore di Marian, ma il suo corpo sembrava pensarla diversamente.  
Accettò l'offerta di Mary, ringraziandola con un cenno della testa e prese un pezzo di pane. Lo spezzò a metà e ne offrì una parte alla bambina.  
\- Grazie, Sir Guy, ma è per voi. Io ho già mangiato.  
\- Ce n'è abbastanza per entrambi. E se ricordo bene come era mia sorella quando aveva la tua età, penso che non ti dispiacerà affatto ripetere la colazione. - Guy fece un piccolo sorriso e fece un gesto verso il cestino. - Prendi pure tutto quello che vuoi.  
Mary prese il pane senza farselo ripetere due volte e ne staccò un pezzo con un morso. Masticò in fretta, poi si voltò a guardare Guy.  
\- Avete una sorella? Come si chiama?  
\- Isabella.  
\- Sembra il nome di una principessa. È molto bella?  
Guy non rispose subito, ripensando all'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, alla rabbia disperata che aveva scorto nei suoi occhi quando l'aveva venduta al futuro marito. Con un brivido si rese conto che quello sguardo era terribilmente simile a quello che aveva visto negli occhi di Marian, lo sguardo ferito di una donna tradita da qualcuno che amava.  
Era così che si era sentita Isabella? Lui era stato convinto di averle offerto un'opportunità irripetibile, l'unica possibilità che avevano entrambi di sfuggire alla miseria e non aveva mai pensato che invece poteva averle fatto un torto.  
Mary lo guardava in attesa di una risposta e Guy si riscosse da quei pensieri.  
\- Sì, credo di sì.  
La bambina rise.  
\- Non sapete se vostra sorella è bella o no?  
\- Non la vedo da molto tempo.  
\- Vive lontana da qui?  
\- Già.  
Mary prese una mela dal cestino e iniziò a rosicchiarla con aria assorta.  
\- Perché non andate a trovarla? Papà e Jack vivono ancora nascosti nella foresta, ma vengono a trovarci tutte le sere. Non ditelo allo sceriffo però. Ci resterei male se mio fratello non volesse vedermi, è un rompiscatole, ma è sempre mio fratello.  
Guy non le rispose e la bambina lo guardò, un po' preoccupata. Il cavaliere le sembrava triste e Mary si ricordò che la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato lo aveva visto piangere per chissà quale motivo.  
\- Sir Guy?  
Gisborne si sforzò di sorriderle e le restituì il cestino ormai vuoto.  
\- Credo che ora sia meglio che mi rimetta al lavoro. - Disse, indicando Knighton Hall.  
Guy si tolse la giacca e la appoggiò a terra, sopra alla coperta che aveva ripiegato, poi raggiunse gli operai che stavano già lavorando.  
Quella era la casa che lui stava ricostruendo per Marian e forse tutta quella fatica non avrebbe avuto alcun senso se lei l'avesse lasciato, pensò, con una stretta al cuore, poi allontanò quel pensiero doloroso.  
Allan gli aveva detto che avrebbero trovato una soluzione e, anche se aveva il sospetto che l'amico avesse solo voluto consolarlo, Guy scelse di credergli.  
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi senza lottare, Marian era troppo importante.  
  
Marian corse alla finestra nel sentire gli zoccoli di un cavallo che si avvicinavano alla casa. Aveva dormito poco e male e poco prima dell'alba non aveva più resistito e si era arrampicata fino alla finestra di Guy per vedere se fosse tornato a casa, ma la stanza era desolatamente vuota.  
Guardò fuori cercando di non farsi vedere e chiedendosi come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi se il cavaliere che si stava avvicinando fosse stato Guy.  
 _Allan._  
Era Allan ed era da solo.  
 _Dov'è Guy?_  
Marian si sentì gelare al pensiero che potesse essergli successo qualcosa, ma in quel caso Allan non sarebbe stato così tranquillo.  
L'unica spiegazione era che fosse rimasto insieme alla donna della taverna e Marian si sentì avvampare di rabbia alla sola idea, rabbia subito smorzata dal ricordo del bacio che lei aveva dato al falso Guardiano Notturno.  
 _Perché devo sentirmi in colpa?_  
La ragazza sospirò. Si sentiva tremendamente confusa.  
Da un lato era furiosa con Guy, non riusciva ad accettare il suo tradimento e si ripeteva che ciò che aveva fatto nel vicolo era solo una giusta vendetta, che si era solo limitata a ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, dall'altro invece non riusciva a perdonarsi per essersi comportata in quel modo vergognoso solo per ripicca. Non aveva avuto alcun desiderio di baciare quell'uomo, lo aveva fatto per dispetto e si sentiva meschina per averlo fatto.  
A complicare le cose c'erano le assurde sensazioni che quel bacio le aveva provocato. Era stato piacevole, eccitante e si era trovata a provare desiderio per quell'uomo mascherato.  
 _Sono così leggera allora?_  
Si allontanò dalla finestra, ancora incerta su come comportarsi. Anche Allan era stato alla taverna, insieme a Guy. Avrebbe potuto ottenere informazioni su quella donna in qualche modo, capire se quello che era successo era una cosa seria o solo l'avventura di una notte...  
Ma come fare? Non poteva andare da Allan e chiederglielo. Sarebbe stato troppo umiliante ammettere di essere entrata in quella taverna e poi chi poteva garantirle che Allan le avrebbe detto la verità?  
In ogni caso doveva fare qualcosa o avrebbe continuato a tormentarsi.  
Scese al piano di sotto e trovò Allan in cucina, intento a svuotare il piatto con gli avanzi della cena del giorno prima.  
\- Dov'è Guy? - Chiese la ragazza, prima ancora di decidere se fare quella domanda fosse una mossa saggia oppure no.  
Allan la fissò: Marian era pallida e aveva gli occhi arrossati e segnati dalle occhiaie come se non avesse dormito affatto. Quella non doveva essere stata una notte facile nemmeno per lei.  
\- Dovrei saperlo? - Chiese, in tono indifferente e Marian per un attimo esitò a rispondergli.  
\- Passate molto tempo insieme…  
\- Lo stesso vale per te, direi. - Disse Allan, con un sorriso pacifico. - Niente frittelle oggi?  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo cauto.  
Ognuno dei due voleva ottenere delle informazioni dall'altro, ma né Allan né Marian osavano sbilanciarsi troppo.  



	57. Brother of Mine

Guy si accorse della presenza di qualcuno alle sue spalle, ma non interruppe quello che stava facendo: spinse la trave di legno al suo posto e poi la sostenne mentre due operai la assicuravano alle altre. Quando fu certo che gli altri avessero finito, Guy si voltò.  
\- È da un bel po' che non ti fai vedere, Gisborne. - Disse Archer, salutandolo con un cenno della testa.  
Guy notò gli sguardi preoccupati degli abitanti del villaggio e decise che sarebbe stato meglio allontanarsi dalla casa in costruzione per parlare con Archer. Gli andò incontro e si incamminò con lui verso il punto dove aveva legato il cavallo.  
\- Sono stato male. La freccia di Hood mi ha ferito in modo più serio di quanto non avessi pensato sul momento.  
\- Ora sembri piuttosto in forma, però.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Sono guarito, ma ho dovuto recuperare il tempo che ho perso.  
Archer si voltò a osservare i lavori di Knighton Hall.  
\- Ci tieni davvero a questa casa. - Commentò, un po' impressionato. L'ultima volta che era stato a Knighton Hall l'aveva guardata bruciare, ma ormai dell'incendio non era rimasta traccia e la ricostruzione procedeva a pieno ritmo.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo diffidente.  
\- Già. - Ammise controvoglia. Non voleva mostrare ad Archer _quanto_ fosse importante per lui.  
Forse era suo fratello e Guy sperava di poterlo portare dalla sua parte, ma per il momento Archer lavorava ancora per lo sceriffo e Gisborne non aveva intenzione di mostrargli le cose a cui teneva di più e che Vaisey avrebbe di sicuro usato per colpirlo.  
Archer fece un sorriso ironico.  
\- Ehi, non sono qui per bruciarla di nuovo, puoi anche rilassarti.  
\- Cosa vuoi allora?  
\- Mi pare che io e te abbiamo una sfida in sospeso.  
Guy sorrise. Stavolta era stato Archer a venire a cercarlo, era un piccolo passo avanti.  
\- Cosa proponi? Preferirei non rischiare la pelle, questa volta.  
\- Come te la cavi con l'arco?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Piuttosto male, mi dispiace. - Mentì. Da quando collaborava con Robin, la sue capacità erano molto migliorate, ma non poteva permettere che Archer e lo sceriffo lo scoprissero, altrimenti avrebbero potuto sospettarlo di essere il Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Ci verrà qualche altra idea. Vieni? - Archer accennò ai cavalli e Guy esitò.  
Non avrebbe voluto lasciare i lavori di Knighton Hall, ma seguire Archer lo avrebbe aiutato a non pensare alla sua situazione con Marian e forse avrebbe fatto qualche passo avanti nella sua missione per portarlo dalla loro parte.  
Annuì.  
\- Aspetta solo un attimo, devo dare alcune istruzioni agli operai.  
  
Allan prese un pezzo di formaggio e lo masticò, fingendo di essere concentrato sul cibo. Osservò Marian di nascosto e si convinse che la ragazza aveva qualcosa che non andava: era troppo nervosa e il suo sguardo non riusciva a nascondere un tormento interiore. Allan era sempre più sicuro che dovesse aver assistito alla recita di Meg nella taverna, ma, prima di poter pensare a un modo per tirare Gisborne fuori dai guai, doveva esserne assolutamente certo.  
Solo che non poteva chiederglielo direttamente o avrebbe finito per complicare la situazione.  
\- Allan? - Marian lo guardò fisso negli occhi e il giovane rispose allo sguardo, un po' a disagio.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese, a bocca piena.  
\- Se Guy facesse qualcosa di sbagliato, tu me lo diresti?  
Allan le lanciò uno sguardo, sorpreso. Non si aspettava un approccio così diretto.  
\- Perché lo chiedi? Non ti fidi di lui?  
Marian trasalì alle parole di Allan. Lei si era fidata, era Guy che aveva tradito quella fiducia, pensò rabbiosamente, e fu sul punto di dirlo, ma poi le vennero in mente tutte le volte che era stato Guy a credere ciecamente in lei mentre Marian lo aveva solo usato per raccogliere informazioni da passare a Robin Hood.  
Quando aveva saputo la verità, Gisborne non le aveva mai rinfacciato di aver giocato con i suoi sentimenti e non le aveva mai fatto pesare nessuno di quei tradimenti. Perché per lei era così difficile perdonargli un'avventura?  
\- Sono preoccupata per l'influenza che quell'Archer sembra avere su di lui. - Disse in fretta, vedendo che Allan si aspettava una risposta.  
Allan notò che Marian aveva evitato di rispondere, ma per il momento decise di non insistere.  
\- Non lo capisco nemmeno io, in effetti. Ma Giz non è stupido, deve esserci un motivo se cerca la compagnia di quell'uomo, voglio fidarmi di lui.  
Marian invidiò Allan. Avrebbe voluto poter credere ciecamente in Guy come faceva lui, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'immagine di quella donna.  
Era assurdo, poteva accettare e perdonare tutto quello che Guy aveva fatto al servizio dello sceriffo, ma non riusciva a dimenticare un semplice tradimento?  
\- Tu sei suo amico, Allan, aiutalo a non commettere errori. La solitudine può indurre ad avvicinarsi a persone sbagliate…  
Allan la guardò e indovinò dall'espressione del suo sguardo che Marian non si stava più riferendo ad Archer.  
\- Giz non è più solo come un tempo. Ha più amicizie di quello che pensi. - Disse Allan in tono casuale, apposta per stuzzicarla.  
\- Ah. Davvero?  
Marian non sapeva cosa pensare della frase di Allan. Forse si stava riferendo a Djaq e a Tuck, ma allora non avrebbe detto “più di quello che pensi”. Che stesse parlando di amicizie femminili?  
La ragazza si sentì ribollire di gelosia ed era sul punto di fare qualche domanda più esplicita e diretta quando qualcuno bussò con forza alla porta.  
Allan e Marian si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso ed entrambi pensarono che doveva essere Guy, ma poco dopo Thornton entrò in cucina, seguito da due contadine in lacrime.  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese Marian, preoccupata.  
\- Da quello che sono riuscito a capire, stanotte i figli di queste donne non sono tornati a casa. Li stanno cercando ovunque, ma non riescono a trovarli da nessuna parte.  
\- Che li abbia presi lo sceriffo? Non sarebbe la prima volta che fa arrestare dei bambini. - Ipotizzò Allan, facendo piangere ancora più disperatamente le due madri.  
Marian gli lanciò un'occhiataccia per rimproverarlo del suo poco tatto.  
\- Che c'è? Non ho detto nulla di falso! È già successo in passato, con dei ragazzini che avevano visto qualcosa che non dovevano e in quell'occasione è stato solo merito di Giz se non sono stati giustiziati subito.  
\- Allan! - Lo zittì Marian, vedendo che le due donne erano sempre più sconvolte. - Smettila di parlare e vai a Nottingham per scoprire se sono stati arrestati, Thornton, raduna i servitori e sellate i cavalli, ci uniremo alle ricerche anche noi.  
  
Archer osservò l'uomo che cavalcava al suo fianco: Gisborne lo aveva seguito volontariamente, ma lui aveva l'impressione che la sua mente fosse altrove, che fosse preoccupato o distratto per qualche motivo.  
Secondo lo sceriffo, Guy di Gisborne era poco più di un cane: inutile, stupido e incapace. Gli unici suoi pregi, a dire di Vaisey erano stati la cieca obbedienza e la sua ostinata lealtà, ma ormai quel cane fedele si era rivoltato e aveva cercato di mordere la mano che lo aveva nutrito e tenuto a catena per anni. In casi del genere i cani rabbiosi andavano solo soppressi, diceva Vaisey, ma a quanto pareva qualcosa glielo impediva perché Guy di Gisborne era ancora vivo e vegeto.  
Archer immaginò che lo sceriffo doveva avere un motivo per non far uccidere quell'uomo che odiava e si ripropose di scoprire quel segreto.  
Vaisey lo pagava e lui gli obbediva, ma le alleanze potevano cambiare in fretta e, se fosse successo, la conoscenza era sempre un'arma in più.  
Secondo Archer, invece, Gisborne era diverso da quello che pensava lo sceriffo e lui non era certo di essere ancora riuscito a capirlo.  
Guy sembrava volersi avvicinare a lui, si comportava in modo amichevole, e allo stesso tempo dava l'impressione di detestare tutto ciò che il lavoro di Archer per lo sceriffo implicava.  
 _Cosa vuole da me? Un'alleanza? Oppure cerca di distruggermi?_  
\- Allora, i grandi lavori andranno avanti anche senza di te?  
Guy lo guardò, confuso, la voce di Archer lo aveva distolto dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Cosa?  
Archer sorrise.  
\- La tua casa. Hai dato le istruzioni ai tuoi operai?  
\- Oh. Sì. Sì, non avranno problemi.  
\- Allora pensiamo a come posso prendermi la rivincita. Qualche idea?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Decidi tu, è il tuo turno. Basta che ci teniamo alla larga dalla foresta e che non rischiamo di romperci il collo.  
\- E dov'è il divertimento allora?  
\- L'ultima volta mi è bastata.  
Archer sorrise, divertito.  
\- Ho un'idea, seguimi.  
Cavalcarono per un po' fino a raggiungere il fiume, poi Archer smontò e legò il cavallo a un albero, dirigendosi verso la riva. Guy lo imitò e per qualche attimo ebbe il timore che l'altro si sarebbe incamminato verso il suo luogo segreto, quello che qualche tempo prima Guy aveva deciso di condividere con Marian, ma Archer invece si mosse nella direzione opposta.  
Raggiunsero un punto dove il fiume si restringeva un po' e Archer indicò il tronco di un albero caduto che lo attraversava come un ponte.  
\- Che ne dici? - Chiese Archer.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Della nostra sfida. - Raccolse da terra due bastoni dritti e robusti e ne mise uno in mano a Guy.  
\- In cosa consisterebbe?  
\- Saliamo sul tronco e il primo che butta in acqua l'altro vince.  
Guy annuì. Se non altro quella gara non sembrava troppo pericolosa, il peggio che poteva succedere era di rimediare qualche livido e fare un bagno fuori programma.  
Si tolse la giacca, la maglia e gli stivali e li appoggiò su un masso asciutto.  
\- Prevedi di perdere, Gisborne?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Se anche vincessi tu, credi che ti permetterei di tornare a riva senza trascinarti in acqua? E tu faresti lo stesso. In qualsiasi modo andranno le cose nessuno di noi due tornerà a casa asciutto, credi che non lo sappia?  
Archer scoppiò a ridere e lo imitò, appoggiando i propri vestiti accanto a quelli di Guy, poi notò che Gisborne stava fissando la voglia che aveva sul petto.  
\- È strana, vero? Assomiglia a una punta di freccia.  
Guy annuì e distolse lo sguardo, sperando di riuscire a nascondere la propria emozione.  
 _È davvero nostro fratello, allora._  
\- In effetti è insolita. È per questo motivo che ti hanno chiamato Archer?  
\- Non ne ho idea. Può essere. Non so nulla della mia famiglia, ma almeno il nome lo hanno azzeccato, guarda.  
Il giovane prese una freccia, mirò a un albero lontano e colpì il picciolo di un frutto rimasto sui rami, facendolo cadere, poi una seconda freccia lo infilzò al volo prima che toccasse terra.  
Guy lo guardò, impressionato. Anche se la sua mira era molto migliorata, lui non sarebbe riuscito a fare un tiro come quello.  
\- Dovresti sfidare Robin Hood, non me.  
\- Prima o poi accadrà, e per Hood sarà la fine. - Disse Archer, poi gli sorrise. - Allora, iniziamo?  
  
Marian scese da cavallo e rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato a suo padre.  
\- Ci sono novità?  
Sir Edward scosse la testa.  
\- No. Li stanno cercando ovunque, ma sembrano essere spariti nel nulla. Hanno anche dragato lo stagno, ma per fortuna non sono lì.  
\- Allan?  
\- Anche lui è rientrato poco fa, a Nottingham non hanno arrestato nessun bambino negli ultimi giorni. Vieni in casa a mangiare qualcosa, ho permesso alle donne del villaggio di usare le nostre cucine per preparare un pasto per i volontari.  
Marian annuì. Avrebbe preferito ripartire subito, ma anche il suo cavallo aveva bisogno di un po' di riposo e di nutrirsi.  
  
Guy evitò il bastone di Archer e fece roteare il proprio per cercare di contrattaccare. In quel momento gli dispiaceva che Little John non lo avesse ancora accettato come alleato di Robin, alcune lezioni di combattimento con il bastone gli avrebbero fatto comodo.  
Archer era agile, veloce e fantasioso e Guy aveva rischiato più volte di essere gettato nel fiume. Per vincere doveva puntare sulla forza e cercare di coglierlo di sorpresa.  
Bloccò un attacco di Archer e fece per colpirlo a sua volta, slanciandosi in avanti per aggiungere il proprio peso alla forza del colpo. Archer provò a parare, ma fu spinto all'indietro e cadde in acqua.  
Guy, ormai troppo sbilanciato per riuscire a raddrizzarsi, gli precipitò addosso, spingendolo sott'acqua.  
Riemersero entrambi tossendo e tremando per l'acqua gelida, poi si scambiarono uno sguardo e scoppiarono a ridere.  
\- Credo che stavolta siamo pari. - Disse Archer.  
\- No. Tu sei caduto per primo.  
\- Vince chi resta sul tronco. Anche tu sei finito nel fiume.  
\- Questo non lo avevi specificato, quindi ho vinto io.  
Guy sogghignò e si mosse per raggiungere la riva. Era inzuppato e mezzo congelato, ma non si era pentito di aver seguito Archer. Aveva potuto appurare che quello era davvero il loro fratello perduto e poi lottare con lui aveva distolto i suoi pensieri dai suoi problemi con Marian, almeno per un po'.  
Si passò le mani tra i capelli per scrollare via un po' d'acqua e si guardò intorno.  
Quello non era un posto dove veniva spesso e non si era mai accorto che in quel punto la riva del fiume era costeggiata da una parete rocciosa. Notò un'apertura squadrata parzialmente sbarrata da assi spezzate e marce e si avvicinò, incuriosito.  
Archer lo raggiunse.  
\- Deve essere un tunnel in disuso di qualche vecchia miniera. Ero già stato qui, ma non ci avevo mai fatto caso, prima c'erano più cespugli in questo punto, la piena deve averli portati via.  
\- Faresti meglio a tornare con qualche soldato e farlo chiudere, sembra pericoloso. - Commentò Guy, affacciandosi all'ingresso per guardare dentro.  
Il tunnel era buio e il pavimento era in salita.  
Sentì qualcosa di appuntito pungergli il piede nudo e si chinò a raccogliere un bastoncino di legno appuntito a cui erano state attaccate delle piume sbilenche.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese Archer.  
\- Una freccia giocattolo. I bambini dei villaggi spesso giocano a impersonare Robin Hood. - Disse Guy con uno sbuffo sarcastico.  
\- Bel modello. Bisognerebbe impedirglielo.  
Gisborne alzò un dito.  
\- Aspetta. Ho sentito qualcosa.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio e poco dopo il suono si ripeté.  
\- Sembra una specie di lamento. - Disse Guy, preoccupato, poi si voltò verso l'imboccatura del tunnel e gridò. - C'è qualcuno?!  
Delle voci flebili gridarono in risposta, chiedendo aiuto e Guy e Archer si guardarono.  
\- Sono dei bambini. Devono essere rimasti bloccati lì dentro.


	58. He Will Come Back

Guy fece un passo all'interno del tunnel e Archer lo fermò prendendolo per un braccio.  
\- Cosa hai intenzione di fare?  
\- Voglio capire come è fatta questa galleria e scoprire come hanno fatto a restare intrappolati.  
\- E cosa impedirà a te di restare bloccato?  
\- Voglio solo arrivare in cima a questo tratto in salita.  
Archer lo lasciò andare e Guy proseguì cautamente. Arrivato in cima al tratto inclinato, il terreno scendeva bruscamente, quasi in verticale e Gisborne rischiò di scivolare anche se si stava muovendo con la massima attenzione.  
Archer lo afferrò per una spalla e lo tirò indietro, aiutandolo a riprendere l'equilibrio.  
Guy fissò l'abisso oscuro in cui aveva rischiato di precipitare e fece un respiro profondo.  
\- Grazie.  
\- Figurati, mi devi ancora la rivincita.  
I due uomini si stesero a terra a pancia in giù per guardare nel passaggio. Un tempo la galleria doveva aver avuto un'inclinazione molto minore, ma l'acqua del fiume doveva aver corroso la roccia facendo franare il terreno e aprendo quella specie di pozzo.  
\- Aiuto! - Singhiozzò la voce di un bambino, molto più in basso rispetto a loro. - Tirateci fuori di qui!  
\- In quanti siete? Siete feriti?  
\- In tre, ma mio fratello non si sveglia.  
Guy e Archer trattennero il respiro per un attimo.  
\- Cosa facciamo? - Sussurrò Gisborne. - Se è privo di sensi potrebbe essere ferito.  
Entrambi immaginarono la voce di Vaisey che suggeriva loro di lasciar perdere e lasciare al loro destino quei mocciosi ed entrambi la ignorarono.  
\- Servono una torcia e una corda, come minimo. - Disse Archer e Guy annuì.  
\- Dovrei avere una fune nella bisaccia da sella e anche una coperta. Valle a prendere, io intanto parlerò con i bambini e cercherò di capire com'è la situazione.  
Archer si rialzò da terra e arretrò lungo il passaggio per tornare all'aria aperta.  
Guy strisciò in avanti di qualche centimetro per cercare di guardare in fondo al pozzo, anche se sapeva che era inutile per via del buio fitto.  
\- Signore? Ci siete ancora? - Piagnucolò la stessa voce che aveva parlato poco prima. Guy poteva sentire i singhiozzi sommessi di un altro bambino provenire dal pozzo.  
\- Sono qui. State calmi, Archer è andato a cercare una corda, vi tireremo fuori di qui.  
\- Il vostro amico si chiama Archer? Io sono Tom, mio fratello si chiama Matt e il mio amico invece è Richard. E qual è il vostro nome, signore?  
\- Guy di Gisborne.  
Guy sentì chiaramente che i due bambini avevano trattenuto il respiro nel sentire il suo nome.  
\- Sir Guy, non ci punite, vi prego.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Guy, allibito.  
\- Non avremmo dovuto venire qui a giocare, ma non lo faremo mai più. Non fateci del male, abbiate pietà! Non vogliamo perdere la lingua!  
\- Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?!  
Tom scoppiò in singhiozzi isterici e fu l'altro a intervenire.  
\- La mamma dice che se non le ubbidiamo, arriverete sul vostro cavallo nero e ci taglierete la lingua oppure una mano.  
\- Ma non è vero! - Sbottò Guy, poi si rese conto che gridare avrebbe solo spaventato di più quei bambini e cercò di sembrare rassicurante. - L'unica cosa che ho intenzione di fare è tirarvi fuori da qui. Siete scivolati molto in basso quando siete caduti?  
\- Non lo so.  
\- Siete sul fondo del pozzo?  
\- No. Ci sono delle assi di legno incastrate nella galleria e ci hanno impedito di cadere più giù, ma se ci muoviamo le sento tremare…  
Guy si preoccupò. Non sapeva quanto fosse profondo quel buco, ma se i bambini fossero scivolati ancora più in basso sarebbe stato ancora più difficile recuperarli, se non impossibile.  
\- Non muovetevi allora.  
Guy sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e poco dopo la luce di una torcia illuminò il passaggio.  
Si voltò a guardare Archer e l'altro appoggiò a terra l'involto che portava sottobraccio.  
Piantò la torcia in una crepa della parete e passò a Guy i suoi stivali e i vestiti.  
Gisborne li prese e si affrettò a indossarli: fuori la temperatura era gradevole, ma all'interno della caverna faceva freddo e lui era ancora bagnato dopo il tuffo nel fiume.  
Archer riprese la torcia e si sporse per illuminare il pozzo: i bambini erano una decina di metri più in basso, appoggiati precariamente su una piccola piattaforma creata da alcune assi di legno. Due erano abbracciati tra loro, mentre un terzo bambino era steso, immobile.  
Tom e Richard videro la luce e si lasciarono scappare un grido gioioso.  
\- Non agitatevi! - Intimò Guy, preoccupato nel vedere quanto fosse precaria la loro situazione. - Ora vengo a prendervi.  
Archer lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Vorresti calarti in quel buco?  
\- Non possiamo aspettare troppo. Potrebbero cadere giù da un momento all'altro. - Disse Guy, abbassando la voce per non farsi sentire dai bambini.  
Archer lo guardò.  
\- Tu sei matto, Gisborne. Coraggioso, ma matto.  
\- Forse. - Guy lo guardò, con un mezzo sorriso. - Ma ho l'impressione che anche tu parteciperai a questa follia, o sbaglio? Tieni, prendi la corda. Fissala da qualche parte e poi aiutami a calarmi.  
Archer lo osservò mentre Guy si annodava la fune intorno alla vita.  
\- E tu ti fidi di me? Per quello che ne sai potrei anche lasciarti cadere e fare felice lo sceriffo. Come sai di poterti fidare?  
\- Non lo so. Ma immagino che lo scoprirò tra poco. - Disse Guy, iniziando a scendere nel pozzo.  
Sapeva che dare fiducia ad Archer era una mossa azzardata e che non poteva essere sicuro che l'altro avrebbe davvero sostenuto il suo peso, ma la situazione di quei bambini era davvero troppo precaria e poi se non altro quella sarebbe stata un'ottima occasione per capire se Archer aveva una coscienza oppure no.  
Guy cercò di non pensare al piccolo dettaglio che se il fratellastro si fosse rivelato solo un mercenario crudele agli ordini di Vaisey, lui molto probabilmente sarebbe morto intrappolato in quel cunicolo e nessuno avrebbe mai ritrovato il suo corpo.  
Con un brivido si rese conto che quella sarebbe stata una scappatoia perfetta per lo sceriffo: nessun cadavere, nessuna prova della morte di Guy, nessuna lettera compromettente fatta pervenire a re Riccardo…  
Per un attimo Gisborne fu tentato di risalire lungo la corda e andare a chiamare i soccorsi.  
\- Tutto bene?  
La voce di Archer gli fece alzare il viso per guardarlo: l'altro guardava in basso, verso di lui e la sua domanda sembrava contenere una vena di sincera preoccupazione.  
Guy annuì e continuò a scendere.  
Sentiva il respiro affannoso dei bambini sempre più vicino e poco dopo una mano gli toccò la gamba, aggrappandosi a lui con disperazione.  
\- Fermi! Non muovetevi! - Ordinò ai bambini, mentre lui cercava di guardarsi intorno.  
Laggiù la luce della torcia di Archer arrivava a malapena, ma era sufficiente perché potesse vedere la precarietà della piattaforma di legno dove si erano rifugiati i bambini.  
Decise di non appoggiare il proprio peso su di essa e scelse invece di puntellarsi con la schiena e con le gambe contro le pareti del cunicolo.  
\- Sir Guy, allora siete venuto davvero! - Piagnucolò Tom, tirando su col naso.  
Gisborne annuì e guardò meglio quei ragazzini: i due che lo stavano fissando terrorizzati non potevano avere più di nove o dieci anni, mentre quello svenuto sembrava avere qualche anno di meno e tutti e tre avevano un'aria familiare.  
\- Voi siete di Locksley, non è vero? - Chiese e Tom e Richard si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato prima di fare cenno di sì.  
Guy si ricordò che qualche mese prima aveva sorpreso una banda di mocciosi a tirare fango e sassi contro la finestra della sua camera a Locksley. Quando si era affacciato per minacciarli, erano scappati via senza lasciare tracce, ma l'atteggiamento timoroso di quei due gli faceva pensare che non avessero proprio la coscienza pulita.  
 _Beh, se era il fango che volevano, di certo sono stati accontentati._  
\- Sir Guy, perché Matt non si sveglia? Piangeva quando siamo caduti, poi si è addormentato, ma non riesco a svegliarlo.  
Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al bambino svenuto e si chinò su di lui, temendo che fosse morto per la caduta. Gli mise una mano sul collo e per un momento fu certo di aver toccato un cadavere perché la sua pelle era troppo fredda, poi percepì un debole battito sotto le dita e si rese conto che il cuore batteva ancora.  
Ma non lo avrebbe fatto a lungo, se non fossero riusciti a tirarlo fuori di lì. Guy ritrasse la mano e la trovò appiccicosa di sangue. Guardando meglio nella penombra, vide una ferita sulla fronte del bambino. L'emorragia sembrava essersi arrestata, ma doveva aver provocato una forte perdita di sangue a giudicare dalla chiazza di sangue che macchiava le assi di legno.  
Guy guardò Tom.  
\- Ora prenderò in braccio tuo fratello e lo porterò fuori di qui, poi tornerò a prendere anche voi. Cercate di non muovervi.  
Gisborne non osava appoggiarsi sulla piattaforma di legno, perciò continuò a puntellarsi contro le pareti della galleria e sollevò il piccolo Matt solo con la forza delle braccia. Per fortuna il bambino non era troppo pesante, ma la tensione che sentiva nei muscoli di braccia e schiena gli fece capire che il giorno dopo avrebbe sicuramente pagato con molto dolore quello sforzo.  
\- Archer! Aiutami a risalire! - Gridò e poco dopo sentì la corda che si tendeva, tirandolo su.  
Guy cercò di non far sostenere tutto il suo peso ad Archer, ma doveva tenere il bambino svenuto con entrambe le braccia e non poteva aiutarsi con le mani. Pensò che l'indomani anche il fratellastro si sarebbe ritrovato con la schiena dolorante.  
Erano a metà strada quando la corda cedette di schianto.  
 _È la fine._  
Guy chiuse gli occhi sentendosi cadere. Era certo che il suo peso avrebbe fatto crollare la piattaforma di legno e sia lui che i bambini sarebbero precipitati in fondo a quel cunicolo. Sarebbero stati fortunati a morire sul colpo.  
L'impatto della schiena contro le assi di legno gli tolse il fiato, ma un attimo dopo Guy si rese conto che non stava più cadendo: la piattaforma aveva resistito!  
  
Archer era caduto all'indietro quando la corda si era rotta e si era rialzato subito, angosciato. Era tornato ad affacciarsi al bordo del pozzo, inorridito dal silenzio che era seguito all'urlo di Guy.  
\- Gisborne! - Chiamò, chiedendosi perché l'eventualità che l'altro si fosse schiantato sul fondo del cunicolo lo turbasse tanto.  
Aveva passato la vita a evitare di preoccuparsi per gli altri e a evitare qualsiasi legame che potesse limitarlo eppure era lì a temere per la sorte del suo predecessore e di tre mocciosi sconosciuti.  
\- Archer!  
Il giovane guardò in basso, infastidito dal sollievo che aveva provato nel sentire la voce di Gisborne.  
\- Sei vivo?  
Guy sentì la piattaforma che scricchiolava sotto di lui e cercò di restare immobile. Era steso su quelle assi in equilibrio precario, il bambino svenuto era accasciato su di lui con il viso appoggiato al suo petto e gli altri due erano accucciati a terra accanto a lui, terrorizzati.  
\- Sì e non mi sembra di essere ferito, ma devi cercare _subito_ una corda più robusta.  
Non aggiunse che doveva sbrigarsi perché poteva crollare tutto da un momento all'altro per non far spaventare ancora di più i bambini, ma sperò che Archer capisse l'urgenza della situazione.  
Guy prese la corda spezzata che era ancora legata alla sua vita e la annodò intorno a uno spuntone di roccia che si trovava vicino alla sua testa. Se le assi di legno avessero ceduto, non sarebbe bastata a sostenere il peso di tutti e quattro, ma era comunque meglio di niente.  
\- Era l'unica che avevamo. - Disse Archer. - Dovrò andare a cercare aiuto.  
\- Non a Nottingham! - Gridò Guy. Lo sceriffo avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia a saperlo in quella situazione e probabilmente avrebbe ordinato ad Archer di sigillare la vecchia miniera senza dire niente a nessuno.  
\- Dove, allora?  
\- A Locksley! È più vicina e i bambini provengono da lì, saranno più disposti ad aiutarci. Cerca Allan!  
\- Il tuo servitore?  
\- Il mio amico. Se non dovesse essere lì parla con Sir Edward o con Marian. Probabilmente non si fideranno di te, prendi il mio cavallo, così sapranno che eravamo insieme.  
\- Va bene. Tu cerca di non precipitare nel frattempo.  
\- E tu sbrigati.  
Archer piantò la torcia in una crepa del muro perché la sua luce continuasse a illuminare l'interno del pozzo, poi gettò a Gisborne la coperta che aveva preso poco prima dalla borsa da sella.  
Guy lo sentì andare via e sperò vivamente che fosse davvero andato a chiamare i soccorsi.  
Si mosse cautamente per mettersi seduto e appoggiò la schiena alla parete, premendo i piedi contro quella opposta per pesare di meno sulle assi di legno. In quella posizione, anche se la piattaforma avesse ceduto, forse sarebbe riuscito a puntellarsi sulle pareti del cunicolo e a resistere per un po'.  
Srotolò la coperta e sorrise nel vedere che Archer vi aveva avvolto anche un otre pieno d'acqua.  
Fece bere Tom e Richard, assetati dopo aver passato tutta la notte in quel pozzo, e cercò di far prendere un po' d'acqua anche al bambino svenuto, ma Matt restava completamente inerte e Guy iniziò a temere che per lui ormai fosse troppo tardi.  
Gli altri due si strinsero a Gisborne, cercando di scaldarsi e Guy sistemò la coperta per fare in modo che tutti e quattro riuscissero a coprirsi.  
\- Sir Guy? Quell'Archer non è l'uomo che lavora per lo sceriffo? - Chiese Tom, cercando di non ricominciare a piangere.  
\- Sì, è lui.  
\- Tornerà davvero? Se lavora per lo sceriffo deve essere cattivo, potrebbe lasciarci qui a morire.  
\- Zitto, scemo! - Sibilò Richard. - Anche Sir Guy lavorava per lo sceriffo ed è venuto ad aiutarci.  
\- Ma lui non ci lavora più, non è vero, Sir Guy?  
\- No, non più. - Disse Guy, in tono tranquillo, cercando di suonare rassicurante e più sicuro di quello che in effetti era. - Ma Archer tornerà e presto saremo fuori di qui.  
 _O almeno spero._  



	59. My Light in the Darkness

Marian cercò di rassicurare e incoraggiare le madri dei bambini scomparsi, ma non sapeva cosa dire per alleviare il loro dolore e la loro paura.  
Tutti gli uomini e anche alcune delle donne stavano partecipando alle ricerche, ma non c'erano stati risultati e ormai si iniziava a temere che non sarebbero stati ritrovati vivi. Qualcuno era riuscito ad avvisare Robin Hood, ma nemmeno i fuorilegge sembravano aver avuto fortuna.  
Marian ricordava molto bene la disperazione che aveva provato molti mesi prima, quando aveva creduto che Guy fosse stato ucciso. Ogni volta che Allan tornava a casa senza essere riuscito a trovare i resti di Gisborne, a Marian sembrava di impazzire e che il dolore per la sua morte venisse rinnovato.  
Non osava pensare a ciò che dovevano sentire quelle donne, al terrore che dovevano provare a non sapere cosa ne fosse stato dei loro figli.  
All'improvviso la cucina di Locksley le sembrò troppo piccola e opprimente, l'aria soffocante e Marian approfittò dell'arrivo di un altro gruppo di donne del villaggio per uscire all'aperto.  
Si appoggiò alla parete esterna della casa e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro. Non le piaceva ricordare quel periodo tanto triste e si guardò intorno sperando di scorgere Guy da qualche parte.  
Quando le capitava di ripensare alla sua presunta morte, sentiva sempre la necessità di averlo vicino, di poterlo vedere e toccare, come per accertarsi che lui fosse davvero lì, che fosse veramente vivo.  
Anche ora che era in collera con lui per il suo tradimento, avrebbe voluto almeno vederlo, anche solo da lontano e senza che lui lo sapesse.  
Ma dov'era?  
Tutti gli uomini abili stavano cercando i bambini scomparsi, mentre Guy non si era fatto vedere dalla notte prima. L'ultima volta che Marian lo aveva visto era stato quando aveva preso la mano di quella ragazza e l'aveva portata in una stanza della taverna.  
Marian vide Allan che stava dirigendosi alle stalle e lo fermò.  
\- Dov'è Guy?  
Allan scosse la testa come per dire che non lo sapeva e stavolta non stava mentendo.  
Quando era andato a Nottingham per scoprire se i bambini fossero stati arrestati, era passato anche da Knighton, ma Gisborne non era più lì. Allan si era preoccupato perché sapeva che Guy stava aspettando il suo ritorno per avere notizie di Marian, poi uno degli operai gli aveva detto di averlo visto andare via insieme ad Archer e lui non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi ancora di più o sentirsi sollevato.  
Allan era diffidente nei confronti di Archer e non gli piaceva vedere Gisborne passare troppo tempo insieme a lui, ma allo stesso tempo forse le loro stupide gare avrebbero impedito a Guy di rimuginare troppo su quello che era successo con Marian e lo avrebbero distolto dal fare qualche idiozia.  
Allan si stava chiedendo se avrebbe dovuto andare a cercarlo oppure no, quando l'esclamazione di Marian gli fece alzare lo sguardo su di lei. La ragazza sembrava indignata e preoccupata allo stesso tempo.  
\- Cosa ci fa _lui_ con il cavallo di Guy?!  
La ragazza indicò il cavaliere che stava galoppando verso Locksley e Allan sussultò nel riconoscere Archer.  
Cosa ci faceva lì da solo e in groppa al cavallo di Gisborne? Che una di quelle loro sfide fosse andata a finire male e che Guy fosse rimasto ferito o peggio?  
Archer si diresse verso di loro, fermando il cavallo con uno strattone delle redini. Lo stallone nero si impennò e scalpitò, chiaramente poco entusiasta di essere cavalcato da uno sconosciuto.  
\- Allan e Lady Marian, giusto? - Chiese Archer, senza perdere tempo in convenevoli.  
Marian fece un piccolo cenno affermativo e stava per chiedergli cosa volesse, ma Archer riprese a parlare prima che la ragazza potesse aprire bocca.  
\- Bene, Gisborne mi ha detto di rivolgermi a voi.  
Marian lo guardò, indignata.  
\- Guy era con voi?!  
Allan invece provò un certo sollievo nel sentire quelle parole perché significavano che perlomeno Guy era vivo e in grado di parlare.  
Archer si guardò intorno, notando la confusione che li circondava.  
\- State cercando qualcuno, vero?  
\- Esatto, e Guy dovrebbe essere qui a dare una mano invece di perdere tempo con voi! - Esclamò Marian, furiosa, ignorando gli sguardi preoccupati di Allan.  
\- Sono spariti tre bambini. - Disse Archer senza scomporsi di fronte alla collera della ragazza. - E se ci tenete a recuperarli fareste meglio a radunare gli uomini e seguirmi. Assicuratevi di portare anche corde robuste e chiamate un medico o un guaritore, uno di loro è ferito.  
La ragazza lo fissò, allibita, chiedendosi se fosse una menzogna, poi Allan espresse la stessa domanda che avrebbe voluto fare lei.  
\- Ma che c'entra Giz? Dov'è? E perché hai il suo cavallo?  
\- Mi ha detto lui di prenderlo per dimostrarvi che non sto mentendo. I mocciosi sono caduti nella galleria di una miniera abbandonata e Gisborne è rimasto con loro. Anzi, se non volete recuperare i cadaveri di tutti e quattro dal fondo del pozzo, vi suggerisco di sbrigarvi.  
  
Guy si strinse la coperta addosso, sperando di smettere di tremare. Faceva freddo e se Archer non avesse pensato di lanciargli giù la coperta, lui e i bambini avrebbero rischiato di assiderarsi. Si chiese come avessero fatto i tre ragazzini a resistere tutta la notte in quel pozzo gelido.  
\- Ci hanno abbandonato, Sir Guy? Moriremo qui?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- No. Ci vuole del tempo per arrivare a Locksley e a noi sembra che passi più lentamente perché siamo bloccati qui, ma presto arriveranno.  
\- Ne siete sicuro?  
\- Certo.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi. Ormai la torcia lasciata da Archer si era spenta da un bel pezzo ed erano di nuovo sprofondati nel buio. Guy riusciva a distinguere a malapena le sagome dei bambini stretti ai suoi fianchi. Matt, rannicchiato sul suo torace e sempre immobile come un morto, respirava debolmente, anche se ora la sua pelle era un po' meno fredda.  
 _O forse sembra meno fredda a me perché sono le mie mani a essere gelate._  
Toccò il collo del bambino svenuto, cercando il battito, ma non riuscì a sentirlo.  
 _E se fosse già morto? Se avessi solo immaginato di sentirlo respirare?_  
Il suo cuore accelerò i battiti a quel pensiero e Guy ebbe l'impressione che non ci fosse abbastanza aria, che le pareti di quel cunicolo fossero troppo strette per permettergli di respirare.  
Immaginò di alzarsi in piedi e di aggrapparsi alle pareti del tunnel, di arrampicarsi in qualche modo e uscire di lì, anche a costo di abbandonare i tre bambini.  
Non poteva restare lì, non poteva. Doveva scappare a tutti i costi.  
Rimase immobile, cercando di rallentare il respiro, poi si avvicinò un braccio al viso e lo morse per impedirsi di gridare, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.  
Stranamente, il dolore riuscì a calmarlo. Concentrarsi sul male fisico causatogli dal morso, lo aiutò a distogliere la mente dal panico che minacciava di soffocarlo.  
\- Sir Guy? Ho paura. - Gemette Tom, aggrappandosi più forte a lui.  
\- Va tutto bene. - Disse Guy, sperando che non gli tremasse la voce. - Presto saremo fuori di qui.  
Richard si mosse e le assi di legno scricchiolarono sinistramente.  
\- Cadremo! - Gridò, terrorizzato.  
\- No! Sir Guy non ci lascerà cadere, non è vero?  
Gisborne si appoggiò alla parete, pronto a puntellarsi nel caso di un crollo.  
\- Se le assi dovessero cedere, voi aggrappatevi a me.  
La piattaforma smise di scricchiolare e tutti e tre sospirarono di sollievo, poi sussultarono quando qualcosa cadde dall'alto.  
\- È una corda! - Esclamò Guy. - Archer è tornato!  
\- Gisborne! Sei ancora lì? - Chiese Archer, affacciandosi con una torcia in mano per guardare giù.  
Guy gli rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Non avevo molta scelta, non trovi?  
\- Guy!  
La voce di Marian fece trasalire Gisborne. Sentì la protesta di Archer mentre veniva spinto di lato e un attimo dopo il viso della ragazza apparve al posto di quello del fratellastro.  
Rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo attimo, trattenendo il respiro, col desiderio di dire mille cose, ma senza trovare il coraggio di parlare.  
\- Guy? Stai bene? - Chiese Marian alla fine, la voce strozzata dall'emozione.  
Gisborne la guardò e la ragazza lesse la paura nei suoi occhi.  
\- Io sto bene e anche loro due. - Disse Guy, accennando a Tom e Richard, poi spostò la coperta per lanciare uno sguardo preoccupato a Matt. - Ma lui è ferito e non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza.  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire un grido nel vedere il bambino immobile. Conosceva bene quei tre monelli e spesso si era divertita a guardare i bambini di Locksley che giocavano nel villaggio.  
Allan si stese a terra accanto a lei per guardare in basso.  
\- Prendi la corda, Giz, così potremo tirarvi su.  
\- Spero che questa sia più robusta dell'altra.  
Guy afferrò la corda e si chiese come agire. Aveva paura che si potesse spezzare di nuovo e in quel caso la piattaforma di assi non avrebbe retto a un altro colpo.  
Prese la coperta e vi avvolse il bambino svenuto, poi annodò saldamente gli angoli per formare una specie di sacco e vi legò la corda in modo che non potesse sciogliersi.  
\- Tiratelo su! E fate piano.  
Archer fece spostare Marian e lui e Allan iniziarono a tirare la corda, cercando di non farla oscillare.  
Finalmente Archer riuscì a sollevare tra le braccia il bambino e lo affidò a uno degli uomini del villaggio perché lo portasse subito dalla guaritrice che avevano chiamato, poi tornò a gettare la corda a Guy.  
Gisborne la assicurò intorno alla vita di Richard, poi si alzò in piedi e prese il bambino sulle spalle per sollevarlo e ridurre lo spazio che avrebbe dovuto percorrere appeso alla fune.  
Allan e Archer lo tirarono su, mentre Guy si chinava perché anche Tom potesse salirgli sulle spalle.  
I due uomini avevano appena messo in salvo Richard e stavano per gettare di nuovo giù la corda, quando la piattaforma di assi cedette all'improvviso sotto il peso di Gisborne.  
Guy gridò mentre scivolava giù e istintivamente allargò le braccia, cercando di frenare la caduta.  
La corda spezzata che aveva usato per assicurarsi a una roccia sporgente si tese e lo fermò con uno strattone che gli mozzò il respiro, ma resse abbastanza per permettergli di puntellarsi con braccia e gambe contro le pareti del cunicolo. Tom, ancora aggrappato alla sua schiena urlava di terrore.  
Marian si era sentita morire quando aveva sentito il grido di Guy. Si era infilata tra Allan e Archer per potersi affacciare sul bordo del precipizio, ma per qualche istante non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardare, poi aveva sentito la voce di Guy.  
\- Lanciate quella corda, _ora_!  
Allan si era sbrigato a obbedirgli e Guy aveva sentito la fune che gli sfiorava la testa.  
\- Tom! - Disse in tono duro, rivolgendosi al bambino terrorizzato. - Smetti di piangere immediatamente e fai quello che ti dico.  
Tom sembrava non averlo sentito e continuava a singhiozzare.  
\- Ragazzino, obbedisci altrimenti ti taglierò davvero la lingua! - Gridò Guy e Tom si azzittì con un sussulto.  
\- Ora ascoltami. - Disse Guy, in tono più gentile. - Prendi la corda e fatti passare il cappio sotto le ascelle, poi controlla che sia ben salda e aggrappati bene con entrambe le mani. Quando sei pronto dimmelo.  
Tom esitò prima di staccare le braccia dal collo di Guy, poi si decise a obbedire.  
\- Sono pronto, Sir Guy.  
\- La corda è ben stretta?  
\- Sì, Sir Guy.  
\- Allan, Archer, tiratelo su! - Gridò Guy e un attimo dopo non sentì più il peso del bambino sulla schiena.  
Alzò il viso, sperando di riuscire a vedere Marian, ma nella posizione in cui si trovava non poteva scorgere il bordo del pozzo.  
 _Non la vedrò più._ Pensò, e sentì una lacrima che gli scivolava lungo la guancia per poi cadere nell'abisso.  
Presto l'avrebbe seguita anche lui, si disse, terrorizzato.  
Prima Archer aveva piantato un'altra torcia nella parete per illuminare il pozzo, ma la sua luce non arrivava a illuminare il fondo.  
  
Marian attese che Archer tirasse in salvo Tom, poi si rivolse a lui e ad Allan.  
\- Presto, gettate la fune a Guy! - Gridò, poi si sporse un po' verso il basso. - Guy, prendila!  
La fune rimase immobile e per qualche secondo nessuno parlò, poi Marian sentì la voce di Guy.  
\- Non posso.  
Gisborne aveva parlato in tono sommesso, ma perfettamente chiaro.  
\- Cosa significa che non puoi? Attaccati a quella corda, ora!  
Guy si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di disperazione.  
\- Sono bloccato. Se mi muovo, se stacco anche solo una mano per prendere la corda, perderò la presa e cadrò giù.  
Marian scosse la testa, terrorizzata all'idea di perderlo.  
\- Allora stai fermo. Allan prenderà un'altra corda e uno di noi si calerà per venirti a prendere.  
\- Non ce la faccio! Non sento più le braccia! Sto per scivolare!  
La ragazza sentì il panico nella voce di Guy e strappò la fune dalle mani di Allan, tirandola su in fretta.  
\- Guy di Gisborne, non ti azzardare a cadere oppure te ne farò pentire!  
  
Anche in mezzo al terrore che provava, Guy si ritrovò a sorridere per la assurda minaccia di Marian.  
Sapeva di non poter resistere a lungo, pochi secondi al massimo, poi avrebbe perso la presa sulla parete del cunicolo e sarebbe caduto, senza alcuna speranza di sopravvivere.  
Pensò con amarezza che Marian lo avrebbe visto morire pensando di essere stata tradita da lui, di non essere stata amata abbastanza.  
No. Non poteva accettare che finisse così.  
\- Marian? Ti amo. Non voglio morire perché significherebbe separarmi da te e io non voglio perderti. - Guy si interruppe con un singhiozzo soffocato, poi si sforzò di riprendersi e chiuse gli occhi, immaginando il volto della ragazza. - Ma se deve succedere voglio che le ultime parole che mi sentirai dire siano queste. Io ti amo. Sei l'unica luce nei momenti più oscuri, la stella che guida ogni mio passo. Ti amo e lo farò sempre. Sempre. Io... ti... amo...  
Guy pronunciò le ultime parole a fatica, stremato.  
Non c'era più tempo e lo sapeva, la resistenza dei suoi muscoli era al limite e presto avrebbe ceduto.  
Si sforzò di ripetere un'ultima volta quelle tre parole, poi perse la presa e iniziò a cadere.  



	60. The Place of my Soul

Marian si fece scivolare il cappio della corda intorno al corpo, più in fretta che poteva.  
Sentiva la voce di Guy che le parlava dal pozzo, disperato, esausto e pieno di un amore profondo che era rivolto solo a lei.  
La ragazza avrebbe voluto sentire quelle parole in un altro momento e in un'altra situazione, ma anche così ogni singola parola le toccava il cuore, spingendola ad affrettarsi più che poteva.  
Sapeva di non avere tempo e sapeva anche che quello che stava per fare era una pazzia, ma doveva rischiare lo stesso perché, se Guy fosse caduto, tanto valeva che precipitasse anche lei in fondo a quel pozzo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo ad Allan e Archer e i due giovani la fissarono, allarmati, intuendo le sue intenzioni. Capirono anche che non sarebbero riusciti a fermarla e allora le fecero un rapido cenno di assenso per confermare che anche loro avrebbero fatto la loro parte.  
Marian pregò che la corda fosse abbastanza robusta, poi saltò nel vuoto.  
  
Guy chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva vedere il suolo che si avvicinava, non aveva il coraggio di guardare la morte in faccia. Sarebbe stato rapido e forse non troppo doloroso, ma poi? Ci sarebbe stato l'inferno ad aspettarlo oppure il nulla? O, come diceva Tuck, la sua anima poteva essere salvata e Dio avrebbe avuto pietà di lui?  
Presto lo avrebbe scoperto, pensò con terrore.  
 _Marian._  
Voleva pensare a lei mentre moriva.  
Ma la morte non venne.  
  
Marian riuscì ad afferrare Guy un attimo dopo che aveva iniziato a cadere. Lo strinse con forza e lui istintivamente si aggrappò a lei in un abbraccio disperato, poi la corda si tese con uno strattone improvviso, arrestando la loro caduta.  
Guy e Marian colpirono la parete del tunnel con violenza, ma nessuno dei due mollò la presa e rimasero abbracciati a oscillare nel vuoto.  
Marian riprese a respirare: a quanto pareva la corda _era_ abbastanza robusta.  
\- Te l'avevo detto che non dovevi azzardarti a cadere. - Sussurrò la ragazza e Guy aprì gli occhi per guardarla.  
\- Marian… - Iniziò, poi si interruppe, troppo sconvolto per dire altro.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò la guancia con le labbra.  
\- Parleremo dopo. Ora continua a stringermi e andrà tutto bene.  
La voce di Allan, spezzata e tremante, arrivò dall'alto.  
\- Giz! Marian! Siete lì?  
Marian alzò il viso verso di lui.  
\- Stiamo bene, ora tirateci su!  
Un'altra corda cadde dalla cima del pozzo e la ragazza aiutò Gisborne a legarsela intorno alla vita, poi iniziarono lentamente a risalire.  
Una volta arrivati in cima, Allan lasciò la corda nelle mani di uno dei contadini di Locksley e si sporse per aiutare Marian, mentre Archer faceva lo stesso per Guy.  
Gisborne non aveva la forza di reggersi in piedi e Archer lo aiutò a sedersi a terra. Guy gli mise una mano sul braccio e gli sorrise debolmente.  
\- Sei tornato. Lo sapevo.  
Archer lo guardò, senza sapere cosa pensare. Non capiva cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi la fiducia di Gisborne, e anche lui si era scoperto più sollevato di quanto non avrebbe dovuto per il semplice fatto che Guy non era morto.  
Non ebbe troppo tempo per riflettere su quei sentimenti inaspettati perché Marian lo spinse bruscamente da parte, gettandosi in ginocchio per stringere Guy in un abbraccio convulso e concedendosi finalmente di scoppiare in lacrime.  
Archer si girò di scatto nel sentire un tocco sul braccio e si trovò a guardare Allan.  
L'altro, che fino a poco prima non si era curato affatto di nascondere l'ostilità nei suoi confronti, gli rivolse un sorriso divertito, lanciando un'occhiata a Guy e Marian.  
\- Usciamo di qui, il nostro aiuto non serve più. Lasciamoli soli.  
  
Guy tremava nell'abbraccio di Marian. Stavolta aveva pensato che sarebbe morto, che sarebbe precipitato in quell'abisso oscuro e se era vivo lo doveva solo a Marian. La ragazza aveva corso un rischio enorme a saltare nel pozzo in quel modo: se la corda si fosse spezzata sarebbe morta anche lei in quel modo orribile.  
Guy avrebbe voluto dirle quanto le fosse grato, quanto la amasse e il dispiacere che provava ad averla fatta soffrire. Centinaia di frasi appassionate si affollavano nella sua mente senza decidersi a concretizzarsi in parola e quando alla fine riuscì a parlare, Guy si diede mentalmente del cretino.  
\- Se mi abbracci così ti sporcherai di fango. - Disse, senza nemmeno sapere perché.  
Marian lo guardò per un attimo, perplessa, poi lo strinse più forte.  
\- Pensi che mi importi? Stupido.  
Guy affondò il viso tra i capelli della ragazza, respirando il suo profumo.  
\- Non avresti dovuto. E se la corda avesse ceduto?  
\- Se non lo avessi fatto, adesso tu saresti sul fondo di quel pozzo. - Marian rabbrividì. - Se dovessi perderti, io…  
Si fermò, incapace di proseguire e scoppiò in un pianto dirotto.  
Guy la tenne fra le braccia, stringendola al cuore.  
\- Sono qui. Sono con te. - Sussurrò piano, per calmarla. - E non andrò da nessuna parte.  
\- Potevi morire.  
Guy le sfiorò il naso con un dito e le sorrise.  
\- Potevo, ma mi hai salvato ancora una volta. Te l'ho detto: tu sei la luce, sei la mia salvezza.  
Marian singhiozzò, senza riuscire a smettere di piangere.  
\- Un attimo più tardi e saresti caduto!  
\- Non mi avresti perso nemmeno in quel caso. Quando stavo cadendo, per un attimo mi sono chiesto se sarei finito all'inferno, ma ora lo so.  
Marian lo guardò, gli occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Se dopo la morte la mia anima andrà da qualche parte, non sarà in qualche regno ultraterreno.  
\- Dove allora?  
\- Con te. Resterà sempre con te perché è a te che appartiene.  
\- Non dovresti scherzare su certi argomenti.  
\- Non sto scherzando. Se non sarà così, allora saprò di aver davvero meritato l'inferno.  
\- Guy…  
Marian lo guardò: Gisborne aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
La baciò, stringendola disperatamente.  
\- Non lasciarmi, non lasciarmi mai! - La supplicò Guy, tra un bacio e l'altro. - Ti prego, resta sempre con me, anche se non lo merito…  
Marian lo tenne stretto e gli carezzò i capelli.  
\- Mi sono gettata in un pozzo per te, dove vuoi che vada?  
Le parole di Marian colpirono Guy al cuore.  
Quella frase così semplice esprimeva in un modo così chiaro e sincero l'amore che Marian provava per lui, che Gisborne si sentì sprofondare nei sensi di colpa per tutto quello che lui doveva tenerle nascosto.  
Tutte quelle bugie, tutti quei segreti: Archer, il Guardiano Notturno, la sua amicizia con Robin Hood, la ricostruzione di Knighton Hall e mille altre cose che non poteva dirle...  
Guy si coprì il viso con le mani e scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Perdonami, ti prego, perdonami. - Singhiozzò.  
Marian appoggiò le proprie mani a quelle di Guy, guardandolo con tenerezza.  
La ragazza pensò che Guy doveva essere pentito per averla tradita, che le stava chiedendo perdono per essere andato con quella Meg.  
Marian si rese conto all'improvviso che non le importava più, non dopo aver rischiato di vederlo morire.  
Guy le aveva chiesto perdono e lei il perdono glielo aveva già dato.  
Non voleva sapere altro.  
Gli scostò le mani dal viso per dargli un bacio leggero, sorridendo mentre gli accarezzava il viso per asciugargli le lacrime.  
Rimasero abbracciati per un po', in silenzio, traendo conforto semplicemente dallo stare vicini ad ascoltare l'uno il respiro dell'altra, poi Marian guardò Guy.  
\- Ce la fai a camminare?  
Gisborne annuì e si alzò da terra, porgendole una mano per aiutarla. Si sentiva rigido, esausto e dolorante e sapeva che il giorno dopo si sarebbe sentito molto peggio, ma non importava: era vivo e Marian era accanto a lui.  
La ragazza gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, forse per aiutarlo o forse per essere sostenuta a sua volta, ma fondamentalmente perché tra le sue braccia stava bene.  
\- Vieni. - Gli disse con dolcezza. - Torniamo a casa.  
  



	61. Now You Know

Le pareti della galleria erano talmente strette da impedirgli qualsiasi movimento e premevano sul suo petto mozzandogli il respiro, mentre sopra e sotto di lui c'era solo un'oscurità senza fine.  
Guy si svegliò ansimando e si strappò di dosso le coperte che gli si erano avvolte intorno al corpo durante il suo sonno agitato, dandogli la sensazione di essere intrappolato.  
Si guardò intorno: non c'era nessun cunicolo e una candela accesa sul tavolo rischiarava la sua stanza a Locksley.  
Gisborne si girò sulla schiena e fece un sospiro, poi rimase fermo a fissare il soffitto mentre il suo cuore piano piano rallentava i battiti.  
Sorrise tra sé: l'incubo era stato angosciante, ma era felice di essere vivo e se non altro il pericolo che aveva corso aveva fatto dimenticare a Marian qualsiasi cosa che potesse aver visto nella taverna.  
La ragazza lo aveva salvato, gli aveva dimostrato quanto fosse forte l'amore che provava per lui e gli era rimasta accanto finché non Guy non era crollato sul letto, troppo esausto per riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti. Mentre si addormentava, aveva sentito Marian che discuteva con il padre sulla decenza di trascorrere la notte nella stanza di un uomo che non era suo marito.  
Se non fosse stato per l'intervento di Sir Edward, molto probabilmente Marian avrebbe insistito per vegliarlo e non si sarebbe staccata da lui nemmeno per pochi minuti.  
Ma la ragazza non era lì, quindi il padre doveva essere riuscito a farla ragionare.  
Guy avrebbe voluto averla sempre al suo fianco, ma doveva ammettere che Sir Edward non aveva tutti i torti. Anche se non c'era un solo muscolo che non gli facesse male, Guy non era ferito o in pericolo di vita e non c'era alcun motivo valido perché Marian passasse la notte ad assisterlo.  
Si accorse della freccia piantata nella testata del letto e si chiese da quanto tempo fosse arrivata, il suo sonno era stato talmente profondo che non l'aveva sentita arrivare.  
Guy si mosse a fatica e la strappò via dal legno, la nascose sotto il letto e tornò a stendersi con un gemito. Robin avrebbe dovuto aspettare, lui si sentiva troppo a pezzi anche solo per pensare di alzarsi, di certo non aveva la forza di cavalcare.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si riaddormentò profondamente.  
  
Robin Hood si appoggiò con una spalla al muro e guardò Gisborne. Da quando Robin era entrato dalla finestra, qualche minuto prima, Guy non si era mosso e aveva continuato a dormire, totalmente inconsapevole di non essere solo.  
Robin prese una freccia e la usò per punzecchiarlo finché Gisborne non si decise ad aprire gli occhi.  
\- Ah, sei tu, Hood. Che vuoi?  
\- Dovresti fare attenzione. Non ti sei nemmeno accorto che ero qui. E se fossi stato qualcuno con cattive intenzioni?  
\- Perché, _tu_ hai buone intenzioni?  
\- Potrebbero ucciderti nel sonno e non ti sveglieresti nemmeno.  
\- Se i morti si svegliassero mi preoccuperei. E comunque in questo momento essere morto potrebbe essere un miglioramento. - Gemette Guy.  
Robin lo guardò, con un sorriso ironico stampato sul volto.  
\- Non mi sembri molto in forma, Gisborne.  
Guy sbuffò.  
\- Se non me lo avessi detto tu non lo avrei mai notato.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Fare l'eroe non migliora il tuo umore, direi.  
Guy si alzò a sedere e lo guardò. Arrossì nel pensare a come aveva mostrato il suo terrore davanti a tutti il giorno prima e sperò almeno che fosse stata solo Marian a vederlo piangere.  
\- L'eroe? Più che altro un idiota che ha rischiato di finire spiaccicato sul fondo di un pozzo. Se non fosse stato per Marian è lì che sarei ora.  
\- Non è quello che si dice a Locksley.  
Guy lo fissò, incuriosito.  
\- Cosa dicono?  
\- Che Sir Guy di Gisborne ha rischiato la propria vita per salvare tre bambini caduti in un pozzo. A proposito, se la caveranno. Tutti e tre. La guaritrice ha detto che Matt si riprenderà col tempo.  
Guy fece un sospiro tremolante.  
\- Credevo che fosse morto. Era così freddo e non si muoveva…  
Robin lo guardò, stupito nel vederlo mostrare così apertamente la propria emozione.  
\- Sarebbe morto se non lo avessi scaldato. - Disse Robin, poi sogghignò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. - Bravo Gisborne, sei ufficialmente un eroe!  
Guy guaì di dolore.  
\- Fai piano, Hood! - Ringhiò, lanciandogli uno sguardo rabbioso e Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- No, decisamente salvare bambini in pericolo non giova al tuo umore. Ma che ci facevi da quelle parti?  
Guy tornò serio.  
\- Ero con Archer. Robin, ho visto la voglia! Lui è davvero nostro fratello!  
Robin aprì la bocca per rispondergli, quando la porta si aprì all'improvviso. Il fuorilegge si gettò a terra per nascondersi tra il muro e il letto, ma si rialzò nel vedere che era solo Allan.  
Il giovane vide Robin Hood inginocchiato a terra e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
\- Ah, sei tu, mi era sembrato di sentire delle voci. Che ci fai qui?  
Robin indicò Guy con un cenno del capo.  
\- Volevo vedere se era ancora intero.  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e Allan sogghignò, divertito.  
\- Giz, a questo proposito, Thornton ci ha fatto preparare un bagno caldo. Se riesci ad alzarti dal letto ti farà bene.  
Robin lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- _Vi_ ha fatto preparare un bagno?  
\- Marian è leggera, ma Giz no, e insieme fanno un bel peso da sostenere, è già tanto che io abbia ancora le braccia attaccate al loro posto. E scommetto che anche quell'Archer non se la passa tanto bene oggi.  
Robin guardò Guy.  
\- Era lì anche Archer?  
\- Questo non lo dicono i contadini? Se non fosse andato a cercare aiuto, saremmo ancora in quel buco. E lui e Allan ci hanno tirati su con la corda.  
\- Giz, io ancora non capisco come hai fatto a fidarti così tanto di lui. Dopotutto è sempre un uomo dello sceriffo, avrebbe potuto lasciarti lì a morire.  
\- Però non lo ha fatto. - Disse Guy.  
Robin non commentò, lui aveva capito benissimo perché Gisborne avesse dato fiducia ad Archer, ma era preoccupato. Il fatto che fosse loro fratello non implicava anche che fosse affidabile.  
Sperò che Guy avesse ragione nel giudicare Archer perché in caso contrario si sarebbero trovati in una situazione difficile e dolorosa.  
\- Dai, eroe, sbrigati ad alzarti prima che l'acqua si raffreddi. - Disse a Guy, lasciando cadere l'argomento Archer e gli tese una mano per aiutarlo. - Tra l'altro direi che hai decisamente bisogno di un bagno.  
Gisborne annuì, con un sorriso un po' imbarazzato. La sera prima era crollato sul letto senza nemmeno avere la forza di ripulirsi dal fango e sapeva di essere ancora sporco di terriccio dalla testa ai piedi.  
\- Aspetta. - Disse a Robin, che si stava già avvicinando alla finestra per andare via, e gli porse le frecce che aveva nascosto sotto il letto. - Riprenditi queste prima che Marian le trovi.  
  
Marian entrò in cucina e riempì un vassoio di cibo, poi, tenendolo tra le mani, si diresse verso le scale, ma Sir Edward la bloccò.  
\- Aspetta, Marian.  
La ragazza lo guardò, scontenta.  
\- Ho aspettato finora e adesso è sveglio, ho sentito la sua voce. Lasciami andare, devo vederlo.  
\- E lo farai, Sir Guy non andrà da nessuna parte, ma aspetta che sia lui a venire da te, non essere impaziente.  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- Hai paura di quello che può dire la gente? Ma non li hai sentiti? Cosa possono dire di me che non abbiano già detto in passato?  
\- E se la gente sparla a torto, tu vuoi dare loro ragione di farlo? Non è tuo marito, non siete nemmeno fidanzati ufficialmente, aspetta almeno che ti chieda in moglie.  
Marian non gli rispose e tornò in cucina, irritata.  
Il padre poteva aver ragione, ma aveva toccato un punto dolente.  
Lei e Guy si amavano, su questo non c'era alcun dubbio, ma lui non le aveva ancora chiesto di sposarla e Marian iniziava a dubitare che lo avrebbe fatto.  
Sedette al tavolo, prese un pezzo di pane dal vassoio che aveva riempito per Guy e iniziò a mangiucchiarlo svogliatamente.  
\- Non deve preoccuparsi per Sir Guy, signorina. - Marian alzò gli occhi e vide che era stato Thornton a parlare. L'anziano servitore le sorrise, rassicurante.  
\- Lo avete visto stamattina? Come sta?  
\- Piuttosto dolorante, ma nulla di grave, credo proprio che si riprenderà in fretta. Ho fatto preparare un bagno caldo per lui e per Allan, forse dopo si sentirà abbastanza bene da scendere per pranzare.  
La ragazza capì che avrebbe dovuto aspettare e sospirò.  
\- Per favore, dite a mio padre che vado al villaggio, voglio vedere come stanno quei bambini.  
  
\- Questo non è affatto male, Giz, potrei farci l'abitudine. - Disse Allan con un sospiro soddisfatto, allungando una mano per prendere un pezzo di carne dal piatto appoggiato accanto alla vasca da bagno.  
Guy lo guardò, divertito, poi si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete della sua vasca e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Beh, non farlo. Dubito che i servitori siano disposti a scaldare l'acqua per te, a meno che non ti capiti di salvare qualche altro bambino. Quando Locksley era mia credo che lo facessero malvolentieri anche per me.  
\- Forse perché a quei tempi terrorizzavi la gente agli ordini dello sceriffo?  
\- Forse.  
\- È per questo che dovresti stare alla larga da Archer. Stanno iniziando ad accettarti, a fidarsi di te, ma se ti fai vedere in giro con l'uomo dello sceriffo, penseranno che sei tornato a essere quello di un tempo.  
\- Archer mi ha salvato, lo hai visto anche tu, no?  
\- Posso ammettere che abbia dimostrato un minimo di coscienza, ma lavora comunque per Vaisey. Perché ci tieni tanto? Perché devi farci amicizia a tutti i costi? Potrebbe anche essere una persona decente, ma avere a che fare con lui può causarti solo problemi.  
Guy aprì gli occhi per guardare l'amico: Allan era sinceramente preoccupato per lui e Gisborne non sapeva cosa dire per rassicurarlo.  
\- Allan…  
\- Capisco che quelle gare che fate possono essere eccitanti, che ti piace metterti alla prova, ma perché con lui? Sfida me se proprio ci tieni a rischiare l'osso del collo, oppure Robin se non mi ritieni un degno avversario, ma stai lontano da Archer, ti porterà alla rovina prima o poi!  
\- Non posso.  
\- E perché mai? No, non dirlo, scommetto che è uno dei tuoi segreti che io non posso conoscere perché non ti fidi abbastanza di me. Ma del resto perché dovresti? Ho tradito la banda di Robin per lavorare per te, chi ti garantisce che non tradirò anche te?  
Guy lo fissò, allibito per quello sfogo, e scosse la testa.  
\- Non è questione di fiducia, Allan. Mi fido di te, sai tutto del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Quello me lo hai detto prima che spuntasse fuori quell'Archer. Da quando quell'uomo ha iniziato a lavorare per lo sceriffo sei diverso, Giz, quando si tratta di lui o non dici nulla oppure le tue parole sono solo bugie.  
\- È mio fratello.  
Allan lo guardò, incerto se avrebbe dovuto ridere o arrabbiarsi per quella presa in giro, Ma Gisborne era mortalmente serio.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Archer è mio fratello. E anche di Robin.  
\- Giz… Ieri hai sbattuto la testa, vero? Oppure l'acqua è troppo calda?  
\- Non sono impazzito. Volevi la verità? Eccola.  
\- Tuo fratello e anche di Robin? Come è possibile?  
\- Mia madre e suo padre avevano una relazione. Ma né io né lui abbiamo saputo dell'esistenza di Archer fino a pochi mesi fa.  
Allan lo guardò, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Perché non volevi dirmelo? Perché tanti misteri?  
Guy lo fissò.  
\- Perché non lo sa nessuno: solo io, Robin e la famiglia di Adeline. È un segreto pericoloso, non avrei dovuto parlarne né a te né a Marian e non per mancanza di fiducia, ma per proteggervi.  
\- Archer lo sa?  
\- No. E non deve saperlo finché non sapremo se possiamo fidarci di lui.  
Gisborne non disse altro e anche Allan rimase in silenzio per un po', poi il giovane sorrise all'amico.  
\- Sai una cosa, Giz?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Non vi somigliate affatto.  



	62. Annie

Guy portò il cavallo fuori dalla stalla, tirandolo per la briglia e gli lanciò uno sguardo leggermente preoccupato. Anche se erano passati tre giorni dalla sua avventura nel pozzo della miniera abbandonata si sentiva ancora piuttosto dolorante e temeva che cavalcare non sarebbe stato affatto piacevole.  
Ma nel pomeriggio avrebbe dovuto recarsi a Nottingham per versare allo sceriffo la quota delle tasse, perciò tanto valeva fare uno sforzo in più e andare a controllare come procedevano i lavori di Knighton Hall in sua assenza.  
Allan lo aspettava sulla strada, già a cavallo e pronto a partire.  
Gisborne non era sicuro di aver fatto bene a rivelargli la verità su Archer e temeva che conoscere quel segreto avrebbe potuto metterlo in pericolo, ma era contento di non essere più costretto a mentire all'amico e di non dover sopportare il sospetto nel suo sguardo.  
\- Giz, sei sicuro di sentirti abbastanza bene per cavalcare?  
\- Come ho già detto anche a Marian poco fa, sì. È un fastidio trascurabile e ho sopportato dolori ben peggiori. E non posso permettermi di farmi vedere troppo debole davanti allo sceriffo, lo sai.  
Allan sogghignò.  
\- Scommetto che Marian voleva impedirti di uscire. In questi giorni non ti ha perso di vista per un solo attimo.  
Guy sorrise. Allan non era andato tanto distante dalla verità, ma a lui non dispiaceva affatto.  
Sembrava quasi che la ragazza avesse paura di vederlo scomparire nel nulla da un momento all'altro e negli ultimi giorni non aveva fatto altro che trovare qualche scusa per restare accanto a lui e tenerlo d'occhio, accettando con riluttanza di allontanarsi da Guy solo al momento di andare a dormire. Gisborne sospettava che se non fosse stato per la presenza di Sir Edward, Marian non lo avrebbe lasciato solo nemmeno di notte.  
\- Mi ha lasciato andare solo quando le ho promesso che non mi sarei messo in pericolo in alcun modo. - Ammise, divertito.  
\- E farai bene a mantenere la promessa perché mi ha ordinato di tenerti fuori dai guai a qualsiasi costo e non ho alcuna intenzione di affrontare la sua collera se dovesse succederti qualcosa.  
Guy ridacchiò, poi si guardò intorno, sentendo gli sguardi degli abitanti di Locksley fissi su di lui.  
\- Perché mi guardano così? - Chiese ad Allan, a bassa voce.  
\- Credo che non sappiano cosa pensare di te. Li hai terrorizzati per anni, molti pensano che tu abbia sedotto Marian e che viva nel peccato con lei sotto gli occhi del padre, alcuni di loro sono ancora convinti che tu sia tornato dal mondo dei morti o addirittura dall'inferno. E poi di punto in bianco hai salvato la vita a tre dei loro bambini comportandoti da eroe quando nemmeno Robin era riuscito ad aiutarli.  
Un uomo si avvicinò a loro, esitante.  
\- Sir Guy, se per voi non è di troppo disturbo, posso chiedervi di seguirmi? Mia moglie vorrebbe parlare con voi, ma non può lasciare soli i bambini.  
\- È il padre di due di quelli che hai salvato. - Sussurrò Allan, notando lo sguardo stupito di Guy.  
Gisborne annuì e lui e Allan seguirono l'uomo fino a una delle case e Guy pensò che quella era la prima volta che entrava in una delle abitazioni di Locksley dopo esservi stato invitato e non con la forza per eseguire qualche ordine di Vaisey.  
La madre di Tom e Matt corse loro incontro e si gettò in ginocchio ai piedi di Guy, scoppiando a piangere.  
\- Signore, non potrò mai ringraziarvi abbastanza per quello che avete fatto! Mi avete restituito la vita! Avete salvato i miei bambini!  
Guy la fissò, a disagio.  
\- Va bene. Alzatevi, ora…  
Il marito si affrettò a tirare in piedi la moglie e la abbracciò per cercare di calmarla, poi si rivolse a Gisborne.  
\- Perdonate la mia Martha, Sir Guy, è ancora molto agitata per quello che è successo. Vi siamo davvero grati per aver salvato i nostri figli. Se ci fosse qualcosa che possiamo fare per sdebitarci, qualsiasi cosa, siamo a vostra disposizione, signore.  
Guy accettò quelle parole con un gesto noncurante e si avvicinò al letto che era accanto al camino, semi nascosto da una tenda. Matt era steso, con le coperte tirate fino al mento, mentre il fratello, seduto sul bordo del giaciglio stava usando un coltellino per modellare una freccia giocattolo.  
Tom sorrise a Guy e gli fece un cenno di saluto, mentre il bambino più piccolo spalancò gli occhi nel vedere il cavaliere nero che si avvicinava e scoppiò a piangere, nascondendosi sotto le coperte.  
\- Sir Guy! Siete venuto a trovarci! - Disse Tom, allegramente, poi notò che Gisborne stava guardando Matt con un'espressione sconcertata e si scusò per il comportamento del fratello. - Non fate caso a lui, quando eravamo nel pozzo è rimasto svenuto per tutto il tempo, non ha ancora capito quello che avete fatto per noi. Lui crede ancora che se si comporta male verrete a tagliargli la lingua, ma non preoccupatevi, gli spiegherò bene che non è vero.  
\- Ora devo andare. - Disse Guy. - Voi non infilatevi in altre gallerie o in altri posti pericolosi, non verrò a salvarvi un'altra volta.  
Voltò le spalle ai bambini e fece per uscire dalla casa, ma sulla soglia si fermò a guardare i genitori.  
\- Avete detto che fareste qualsiasi cosa, se ve lo chiedessi?  
I due contadini annuirono senza esitare, un po' preoccupati al pensiero di quello che Gisborne avrebbe potuto chiedere loro.  
\- Qualsiasi cosa, Sir Guy.  
\- Allora evitate di usare il mio nome per minacciare i vostri figli disobbedienti, non lo gradisco. Non ho mai tagliato le mani o la lingua ai bambini e non ho alcuna intenzione di iniziare a farlo. - Disse in tono duro, poi uscì dalla porta e rimontò a cavallo.  
La coppia di contadini lo fissò senza riuscire a trovare nulla da rispondere e Guy li guardò, divertito dalla loro espressione confusa, poi lanciò ai loro piedi un sacchetto che toccò terra con un suono tintinnante.  
\- Divideteli con la famiglia dell'altro bambino e fate in modo che abbiano i pasti e le cure necessarie. Non ho fatto tanta fatica per poi vederli morire di fame. - Ordinò Guy, poi colpì i fianchi del cavallo coi talloni e partì al galoppo prima che gli altri due potessero rispondergli.  
  
Marian cercò di concentrarsi sul cucito, ma tra un punto e l'altro non faceva che fermarsi per guardare fuori dalla finestra. Sapeva che era sciocco da parte sua, ma non sarebbe stata tranquilla fino al ritorno di Guy.  
 _Devo calmarmi. È uscito solo da poche ore e poi perché dovrebbe succedergli qualcosa? Allan è con lui, farà in modo che resti al sicuro._  
Il suono degli zoccoli di un cavallo al galoppo che si avvicinava la fece sussultare. Mise da parte ago e filo e corse alla finestra per guardare fuori, ma il cavaliere che si stava dirigendo verso la casa non era né Guy né Allan.  
La ragazza si affrettò a scendere al piano di sotto per vedere di chi si trattasse e, quando arrivò nella sala principale, vide che Thornton aveva già accolto lo sconosciuto.  
\- Lady Marian, c'è un messaggero con una lettera per voi.  
L'uomo annuì.  
\- Mi sono fermato a chiedere informazioni per raggiungere Knighton, ma mi hanno riferito che adesso vivete qui.  
La ragazza fece un piccolo sospiro nel ripensare alla sua vecchia casa.  
\- Sì, è così.  
\- Ho una lettera per voi da Lady Glasson.  
Marian lo guardò perplessa. Non aveva notizie da parte della nobildonna da anni, da quando le aveva scritto per chiederle di accogliere Annie e il suo bambino.  
 _Il figlio che quella ragazza aveva avuto con Guy._  
La ragazza prese la lettera. Qualunque cosa ci fosse scritta voleva essere da sola quando la avrebbe letta.  
\- Volete fermarvi a mangiare qualcosa prima di ripartire?  
\- Vi ringrazio, mia signora, ma il viaggio è lungo, vorrei rimettermi in cammino subito se non vi dispiace.  
Il messaggero ripartì e Marian tornò nella sua camera per leggere la lettera.  
Ne scese pochi minuti dopo, in fretta.  
Sir Edward la fermò sulla porta.  
\- Dove vai?  
\- Devo parlare con Robin, è importante. - Disse, poi corse fuori di casa prima che il padre potesse protestare.  
  
I fuorilegge erano radunati intorno al fuoco, cercando di indovinare che tipo di carne fosse quella che Much aveva messo negli spiedini che stavano mangiando quando il suono dell'allarme fece scattare tutti in piedi.  
Robin uscì dalla porta segreta per andare a controllare chi fosse e ne tornò poco dopo, seguito da Marian.  
La ragazza sembrava agitata e preoccupata, ma il suo stato d'animo non le impedì di sorprendersi nel vedere una donna sconosciuta seduta accanto al fuoco insieme ai fuorilegge, Djaq e Will invece non si vedevano da nessuna parte.  
Robin notò lo sguardo stupito di Marian.  
\- Lei è Meg. L'abbiamo aiutata a fuggire dalle segrete del castello qualche tempo fa e ha deciso di unirsi a noi.  
Marian sussultò.  
 _Meg!_  
Guardò la ragazza, senza riuscire a capire se si trattasse della stessa donna che aveva visto tra le braccia di Guy. Una certa somiglianza c'era, ma non avrebbe potuto giurarci. La taverna era buia e fumosa e la donna che aveva visto era vestita e truccata in modo tanto vistoso quanto invece erano semplici gli abiti e il viso della ragazza seduta accanto al fuoco.  
Robin la distolse da quei pensieri rivolgendosi a lei.  
\- Come mai sei qui? È successo qualcosa a Locksley?  
\- No, non a Locksley.  
Porse a Robin la lettera che aveva ricevuto poco prima.  
\- È di Lady Glasson. Ti ricordi Annie?  
\- La madre del bambino che avevamo trovato nella foresta?  
Marian annuì.  
\- Proprio lei.  
Robin sorrise nel ricordare il neonato che aveva complicato così tanto la vita al campo.  
\- Chi potrebbe mai dimenticarlo? Stanno bene?  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- Seth cresce sano e forte. Annie sta morendo.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Lady Glasson dice che l'anno scorso c'è stata un'epidemia di scarlattina e sia Annie che Seth si sono ammalati. Ma il piccolo è guarito completamente, mentre la madre non si è mai ripresa del tutto. Ora è peggiorata e i medici pensano che non vivrà a lungo.  
Robin scosse la testa, sinceramente dispiaciuto. Quando la ragazza era partita con il figlio tutti loro le avevano augurato di iniziare una nuova vita piena di felicità, ma a quanto pareva la fortuna non l'aveva accompagnata.  
\- È davvero triste. - Disse Robin, poi guardò Marian. - Ma perché sei corsa qui a dirmelo? Volevi l'aiuto di Djaq? Lei e Will vivono vicino a Clun, ora.  
\- No, temo che sarebbe inutile. Lady Glasson dice che lei è troppo anziana per poter badare a un bambino così piccolo e nessuno dei suoi servitori è disposto ad accoglierlo quando Annie morirà. Mi ha scritto per sapere se Seth ha qualche parente in vita che possa occuparsi di lui, altrimenti cercherà una nuova famiglia che lo prenda con sé.  
\- Quel bambino _ha_ un parente in vita.  
\- Guy.  
\- Ancora non ho capito perché ne stai parlando con me. Dovresti dirlo a Gisborne, oppure lo hai già fatto e non vuole saperne nulla?  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Guy non sa che io sono al corrente di tutta questa storia. Ti ricordi? All'epoca me ne hai parlato tu, ma io avrei dovuto esserne all'oscuro. Sarebbe strano se gliene parlassi ora, non voglio che i torti del passato possano mettersi tra noi.  
\- In pratica hai paura che scopra tutte le singole volte che lo hai preso in giro in passato.  
Marian arrossì e fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
\- Molte cose le sa, gliele ho dette, ma non tutte. Appartengono al passato ormai, e vorrei che restassero lì.  
\- E io che c'entro?  
\- Tu conosci la verità, puoi dire di essere rimasto in contatto con Annie in qualche modo…  
\- Vorresti che fossi io a parlarne a Gisborne?!  
\- Lo so che ti sto chiedendo molto e che non vorresti avere più nulla a che fare con Guy, ma quel bambino è innocente, non ha colpe. Ti prego, Robin.  
\- E a te andrebbe bene che Gisborne prendesse con sé il figlio che ha avuto con un altra donna?  
Marian sussultò a quelle parole, poi fece un sospiro abbattuto.  
\- Non lo so, davvero. Ma che a me piaccia o no è il padre di Seth. È giusto che lo sappia.  
Robin prese l'arco.  
\- Lo farò. - Cedette. - Torna a casa, ti farò sapere.  
\- Guy è a andato Nottingham.  
Robin alzò un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica.  
\- Pensi che non sia in grado di trovare Gisborne? Ora vai.  
Robin accompagnò la ragazza fino alla porta del campo e la guardò andare via, poi andò a sellare il proprio cavallo, preoccupato e rattristato.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Guy a quelle notizie, ma di sicuro la loro non sarebbe stata una conversazione piacevole e Gisborne si sarebbe trovato a dover affrontare anche quella situazione quando era già sotto pressione a causa di tutto il resto.  
 _Temo che ti servirà molta forza, fratello mio. Ma io ti aiuterò._  



	63. Come Back to Me

Robin si coprì il viso col cappuccio, mescolandosi alla folla.  
Vaisey aveva radunato il consiglio dei nobili nel cortile del castello per costringerli ad assistere alla pubblica umiliazione di uno di loro che non era riuscito a raccogliere la cifra richiesta per le tasse di quel mese. Gisborne era in piedi insieme agli altri, a braccia incrociate con un'espressione neutra sul viso e Robin sapeva che stava semplicemente attendendo che quella sgradevole riunione finisse per potersi tenere alla larga dallo sceriffo per almeno un altro mese.  
Allan non si vedeva da nessuna parte, ma Robin sapeva che doveva essere nei dintorni.  
Finalmente Vaisey smise di blaterare e, dopo aver raccolto le quote dagli altri nobili, si decise a rientrare al castello. Robin raccolse un sassolino da terra e lo lanciò, colpendo Guy alla spalla.  
Gisborne si girò con un piccolo sussulto e lo scorse subito, lanciandogli uno sguardo preoccupato.  
Robin gli fece un cenno in direzione della locanda, poi si eclissò tra la gente.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Guy e Allan sedettero al tavolo più in ombra della taverna e Robin li raggiunse, senza scoprire il volto.  
\- Cosa vuoi? Non dovremmo farci vedere insieme. - Sussurrò Guy, poi guardò Robin, improvvisamente preoccupato. - È successo qualcosa a Locksley? Marian...  
\- No, non a Locksley. E Marian non c'entra.  
\- Ma non porti buone notizie, vero?  
\- No. Sono stato contattato da Lady Glasson... - Iniziò Robin e Guy lo interruppe, perplesso.  
\- Chi?  
\- Non la conosci, è una nobildonna che qualche anno fa ha preso al suo servizio una ragazza di Knighton che doveva allontanarsi di qui per proteggere suo figlio. _Tuo_ figlio.  
\- Annie.  
\- Già.  
\- È andata via per proteggerlo da me, vero? - Indovinò Guy. - Ha fatto bene.  
\- Non puoi biasimarla, Giz. Hai abbandonato suo figlio a morire nella foresta...  
\- Non l'ho abbandonato! Non di proposito almeno. È vero che non vado fiero di come mi sono comportato con Annie, ma non sapevo che lo avessero lasciato lì. Ho ordinato a uno dei miei uomini di portarlo a Kirklees e poi non mi sono interessato di appurare se lo avesse fatto davvero, ma se lo avessi scoperto non avrei lasciato un neonato a morire nel bosco anche se non avevo intenzione di riconoscerlo. Ho capito quello che era successo solo quando l'ho visto che lo avevi trovato tu.  
Robin lo guardò, incredulo.  
\- E non hai fatto nulla?  
\- Perché avrei dovuto? Lo avevate trovato voi, non lo avreste lasciato lì. E in quel momento avevo cose più importanti da fare. Avete trovato una sistemazione a lui e ad Annie, no? Di sicuro sono più protetti ovunque si trovino ora che non al castello se lo sceriffo avesse scoperto che ho un figlio. Era la situazione ideale, il bambino era al sicuro e non era più un mio problema.  
Robin Hood scosse la testa con un sospiro.  
\- Gisborne, è ancora un tuo problema.  
\- Sono in difficoltà? Le terre di Knighton non rendono molto, lo sai, ma forse posso trovare un modo per aiutarli... So di non aver trattato Annie come avrebbe meritato, ma prima o poi sistemerò le cose. Ho fatto molto male a cui non posso rimediare, ma se lei e il bambino hanno bisogno di qualcosa troverò il modo di provvedere a loro, questo posso farlo. Annie mi odia e molto probabilmente non vorrà avere nulla a che fare con me, ma non c'è bisogno che sappia da dove vengano i soldi. Forse il Guardiano Notturno potrebbe...  
\- Guy, smettila! - Lo interruppe Robin. - Stai zitto per un attimo e ascoltami.  
Gisborne chiuse la bocca e lo fissò, preoccupato per il tono terribilmente serio di Robin.  
Anche Allan non diceva nulla, in attesa.  
\- Se davvero vuoi chiedere perdono a quella ragazza per quello che lei hai fatto, non hai molto tempo per farlo. Sta morendo.  
Guy rimase a fissarlo senza parlare, come se non avesse capito il senso delle parole di Robin, mentre Allan fece una risatina nervosa.  
\- Non è divertente, Robin. Siamo tutti d'accordo che Giz non si sia comportato nel modo migliore in quell'occasione, ma non dovresti scherzare su certe cose.  
Guy gli strinse il braccio per interromperlo.  
\- Non stavi scherzando, vero? - Chiese, rivolto a Robin.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- No, mi dispiace. La salute di Annie è peggiorata sempre di più dopo aver preso la scarlattina l'anno scorso e ora i medici pensano che sia arrivata alla fine.  
Guy chinò la testa. Nei suoi ricordi, Annie era ancora la ragazza giovane e piena di vita che per qualche tempo aveva reso più piacevole la sua vita al castello e gli sembrava impossibile che potesse essere in punto di morte.  
Non l'aveva mai amata, ora se ne rendeva conto, anche se all'epoca a volte aveva creduto di farlo, soprattutto quando il suo calore riusciva ad addolcire una giornata particolarmente dura al servizio di Vaisey, ma pensare che stesse per morire lo rattristava profondamente.  
\- Ne sei certo?  
\- Lady Glasson sembrava esserlo nella sua lettera.  
\- Forse si è sbagliata, forse ha esagerato... Se ha bisogno di cure...  
\- Lo spero, davvero, ma non è questo il punto. Se Annie morirà, Seth resterà solo. Non ha parenti che possano occuparsi di lui. Tranne uno.  
\- Dovremo andare a cercare questa persona, allora? Almeno conosci il suo nome? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Sono io, vero? - Chiese Guy a bassa voce. - Sono io l'unico parente che abbia.  
\- Sei il padre.  
Rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio, poi Guy guardò Robin, come per cercare il suo aiuto.  
\- Cosa farai, Gisborne?  
\- Probabilmente Annie non vorrà nemmeno che mi avvicini a lei o al bambino, ma non li abbandonerò di nuovo. Hood, tu sai dove si trovano?  
\- Sì.  
\- Verrai con me? - Chiese e Robin intuì la paura nel suo sguardo. Nella domanda di Guy era nascosta una supplica, l'amico stava chiedendo il suo aiuto.  
\- Se lo desideri, sì.  
Guy si alzò in piedi.  
\- Partiremo il prima possibile, allora. Preparati e vieni a Locksley non appena sarai pronto. Io dovrò dirlo a Marian.  
  
Sir Edward si chiese cosa avesse la figlia.  
La ragazza era agitata e continuava a guardare la finestra, come in attesa di qualcuno. Pensò che doveva essere ancora in ansia per Guy di Gisborne, dopo il pericolo che aveva corso per salvare quei bambini dal pozzo.  
Da allora Marian era stata fin troppo protettiva nei confronti del cavaliere ed era ansiosa ogni volta che lo perdeva di vista per più di pochi minuti.  
L'anziano lord non poteva immaginare il reale motivo dell'angoscia della ragazza.  
Marian sapeva che a quell'ora ormai Robin doveva aver parlato con Guy e si chiedeva quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione a quelle tristi notizie.  
Era stato innamorato di Annie? Sarebbe stato addolorato nel sapere che stava per morire oppure per lui sarebbe stato un sollievo spezzare quel legame con il passato? E cosa avrebbe fatto per il bambino? Lo avrebbe preso con sé? E lei sarebbe stata capace di vederlo crescere il figlio di un'altra donna? Da un lato avrebbe preferito sentire che Guy non dava alcuna importanza al rapporto che aveva avuto con Annie, dall'altro sarebbe rimasta profondamente delusa da lui se si fosse rivelato capace di abbandonare senza rimpianti un bambino, _suo figlio _, in difficoltà.__  
Quando sentì gli zoccoli dei cavalli che si avvicinavano, si costrinse a restare seduta al proprio posto, fingendo di essere concentrata sul lavoro di cucito che stava facendo.  
Guy e Allan entrarono in casa e il secondo salì le scale in fretta, diretto alla camera di Guy, mentre Gisborne si avvicinò a lei con aria grave.  
\- Guy! È successo qualcosa?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Puoi venire con me? Devo parlarti di una cosa importante, ma non voglio farlo qui.  
Le porse una mano e Marian la prese, seguendolo.  
Se non avesse saputo che Robin doveva comunicargli di Annie, avrebbe potuto pensare che Guy si fosse finalmente deciso a chiederla in moglie, ma sapeva che non era così.  
Camminarono per un po' in silenzio, fino a raggiungere la collinetta che sovrastava il villaggio. Guy si fermò all'ombra di un albero e guardò le poche case, animate dal lavoro degli abitanti.  
\- Negli ultimi mesi Locksley è stata la mia casa più di quanto non lo sia mai stata in tutto il tempo che vi ho abitato. È assurdo dirlo di un luogo dove la maggior parte della gente ti odia, ma sono stato felice qui.  
\- Perché parli come se dovessi andare via? - Chiese Marian, improvvisamente preoccupata.  
\- Perché dovrò farlo per un po'. E non so se vorrai che io ritorni.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, Guy, questa è davvero la tua casa. Sarai sempre il benvenuto qui, perché non dovrei volere il tuo ritorno? E poi dove devi andare?  
Guy si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco dell'albero e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle case.  
\- Ho iniziato a corteggiarti tre anni fa, quando lo sceriffo mi ha assegnato le terre di Locksley. Prima non avevo molto, non avrei osato sperare di ottenere la tua mano. Non mi azzardavo ad ambire al tuo amore, sentivo di non esserne all'altezza...  
Marian lo guardò, chiedendosi dove volesse arrivare. Una parte di lei si ritrovò a sperare che quella fosse veramente una proposta di matrimonio, ma si costrinse a non illudersi.  
\- Prima, comunque, non sono sempre stato solo. - Guy continuava a non guardarla, ma Marian capì che era in imbarazzo dal rossore che gli colorava il viso. - A volte cercavo la compagnia di una ragazza e tra la servitù del castello c'erano alcune giovani disposte a offrirmela.  
Anche Marian arrossì un po'.  
\- Guy, non sono argomenti di cui dovresti parlare con me. So che certe cose accadono spesso, ma non credo di volerne conoscere i dettagli.  
Guy le lanciò uno sguardo infelice e tornò a fissare un punto del terreno.  
\- Il fatto è che una di esse mi ha dato un figlio. - Disse in fretta. - Non era previsto e non era voluto, ma è successo.  
Marian annuì.  
\- Anche questa non è una cosa così insolita. - Disse in tono neutro, distogliendo lo sguardo per non fargli vedere che aveva le lacrime agli occhi. - Il mondo è pieno di figli illegittimi.  
\- Sono tre anni che non vedo quella donna, ma sono venuto a sapere che sta morendo. Il bambino non ha nessuno che sia disposto a prendersi cura di lui. Tranne me.  
Marian cercò la mano di Guy e la strinse.  
\- Lo capisco. Devi partire. Ma perché parli come se non dovessi tornare?  
Guy si passò l'altra mano sul viso, con aria sofferente.  
\- Tu vuoi che ritorni? Anche dopo quello che ti ho detto? Ti capirei se non volessi più vedermi.  
Marian fece qualche passo per mettersi di fronte a lui, senza lasciargli andare la mano e gli mise l'altra sulla guancia.  
\- Tutto questo non può farmi piacere, ma appartiene al passato. Lo hai detto tu, è successo prima che iniziassi a corteggiare me. Lo capisco. Ma non osare mai più pensare di andare via.  
Lo abbracciò stretto e Guy si aggrappò a lei con un singhiozzo soffocato. Marian gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza.  
\- Vai. Forse non lo volevi, ma quel bambino è tuo figlio e ha bisogno di te. Temo che sarà doloroso e non vorrei vederti soffrire ma né io né te possiamo fare nulla per cambiare le cose. Ricordatelo sempre: io sono qui ad aspettarti. Torna da me.  



	64. The Father of my Child

Quando Guy e Marian tornarono a Locksley, Allan li stava aspettando sulla porta. A terra, accanto a lui, c'erano due borse da viaggio pronte a essere caricate sui cavalli.  
\- Allora, Giz, io sono pronto. Quando si parte?  
\- Tu non vieni, Allan.  
\- Non vorrai andare da solo?  
\- Non so per quanto tempo dovrò stare via, ho bisogno che resti qui al mio posto. Tu sai come gestire le mie terre e so che proteggerai Locksley, non affiderei questo compito a nessun altro.  
Allan annuì, colpito dalle parole di Gisborne, ma Marian guardò Guy, preoccupata.  
\- Ma tu andrai da solo? Verrò io con te.  
Guy le sorrise e le sfiorò la guancia con una carezza.  
\- Temo che non sarebbe affatto opportuno. Ma non sarò solo, Hood verrà con me.  
Marian lo guardò, stupita.  
\- Robin?  
\- È stato lui a dirmi di Annie. Quando è andata via da Nottingham, Hood l'ha aiutata e devono essere rimasti in contatto in qualche modo. Lui sa dove vive adesso e ha deciso di accompagnarmi.  
La ragazza annuì. Probabilmente Robin aveva deciso di partire con Guy perché non si fidava di lui e voleva accertarsi che non succedesse nulla al bambino. Era un po' preoccupata al pensiero di Guy e Robin in viaggio da soli, ma era comunque sollevata che Gisborne non andasse incontro a quel compito doloroso completamente solo.  
Se non altro discutere con Robin Hood lo avrebbe distolto da pensieri troppo tristi.  
\- Guarda, sta arrivando. - Disse Guy, indicando un cavallo che si stava avvicinando al galoppo. Si chinò a sfiorare le labbra di Marian con un bacio leggero, poi prese la borsa da viaggio dalle mani di Allan.  
Robin fermò il cavallo davanti a loro.  
\- Sei pronto, Gisborne?  
Guy salì a cavallo e Marian lanciò uno sguardo di ringraziamento a Robin, poi i due uomini partirono, allontanandosi da Locksley al trotto.  
  
Robin Hood osservò Guy. Cavalcavano da ore e Gisborne non aveva ancora pronunciato una sola parola, completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
\- Ehi. - Lo chiamò Robin. - Stai bene?  
Guy trasalì, come se si fosse dimenticato della sua presenza e lo guardò, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
\- Mi sembra così assurdo...  
\- Già. - Disse Robin, serio. - Non credevo che ti importasse di quella ragazza.  
\- Annie pensava di amarmi. Probabilmente credeva o sperava di essere ricambiata e io non ho mai fatto nulla per smentirla.  
\- L'hai illusa perché ti faceva comodo.  
\- Temo di sì. - Ammise Guy. - Non sai come sia lavorare per Vaisey... Non puoi immaginare quanto possa essere miserabile vivere per obbedire a ogni ordine di un uomo come lui, quanto fosse fredda e vuota la vita al castello...  
\- Potevi andartene.  
\- E perdere tutto quello per cui avevo lavorato fino ad allora. Perdere ogni speranza di riavere le mie terre. Non lo avrei mai fatto, non allora. Ma trovare il calore di Annie ad aspettarmi dopo una giornata di violenza e umiliazioni era piacevole, un conforto, e non volevo rinunciarvi. A volte mi ritrovavo a pensare che se lei non fosse stata una serva e io non avessi lavorato per lo sceriffo, non sarebbe stato troppo difficile provare a ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.  
\- Comodo da parte tua, non trovi?  
\- Non posso negarlo, sono stato egoista nei confronti di Annie. E ammetto anche che mi abbia fatto comodo il fatto che sia andata via insieme al bambino, evitandomi il fastidio di chiudere quella relazione. Ma non posso restare indifferente nel sapere che sta morendo.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Forse... - Continuò Guy. - Forse Annie non vorrà nemmeno vedermi, ma se posso aiutarla in qualche modo lo farò.  
\- Puoi contare anche su di me per questo. - Disse Robin.  
\- Grazie. Davvero, Hood, ti sono grato per quello che stai facendo.  
Il fuorilegge gli rivolse un sorriso triste.  
\- Fratelli nel bene e nel male, ricordi?  
Guy gli sorrise a sua volta, ma non disse nulla ed entrambi continuarono a cavalcare in silenzio.  
  
Annie voltò la testa per guardare il figlio: Seth era seduto a terra, intento ad allineare dei sassolini sul pavimento e concentrato su quel gioco. Il bambino aveva i capelli arruffati e i vestiti che indossava erano sporchi di polvere e terriccio e la donna sospirò, affranta.  
Lei non aveva la forza di lavare e pettinare il figlio e gli altri servitori che si occupavano di lui mentre lei era malata sembravano non curarsene troppo.  
Una lacrima di angoscia le scivolò sul viso. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di Seth una volta che lei fosse morta? Chi si sarebbe preso cura di lui? Chi lo avrebbe amato?  
\- Seth. - Sussurrò, e il bambino alzò gli occhi su di lei, chiaramente riluttante a interrompere il suo gioco. Quegli occhi azzurri ombreggiati da ciglia folte e scure le davano sempre una stretta al cuore, specialmente quando lo sguardo del figlio era imbronciato come in quel momento.  
\- Vieni dalla mamma, Seth? - Sussurrò Annie, ma il bambino scosse la testa.  
\- No. Dopo. - Disse, tornando a giocare e Annie sospirò. Voleva alzarsi, stringerlo e tenerlo vicino a sé, non lasciarlo andare per tutto il tempo che le restava, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza di sollevare la testa dal cuscino.  
Una donna, una delle altre servitrici, entrò nella stanza e la guardò con pietà.  
\- Annie, ci sono dei visitatori per te.  
\- Io non conosco nessuno, deve esserci un errore. - Disse Annie, debolmente.  
\- Sono due cavalieri, da quello che ho capito hanno viaggiato tutta la notte. Non li ho visti, ora stanno parlando con Lady Glasson. Mi ha detto di avvertirti e di occuparmi di Seth mentre parli con loro.  
Si chinò a prendere il bambino e Seth si ribellò, iniziando a gridare e a scalciare. La donna lo tirò su per un braccio e lo sculacciò, poi lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, ignorando le proteste di Annie.  
Annie chiuse gli occhi, scoppiando a piangere. Era quello che aspettava suo figlio una volta morta lei? Una vita senza amore, trattato come un animale randagio?  
Sentì la porta che si riapriva e cercò di trattenere le lacrime. Sapeva che Lady Glasson era già abbastanza generosa a mantenere lei e Seth anche ora che non poteva più lavorare, non poteva mostrarsi ingrata. Molti si sarebbero limitati a buttare per strada una serva diventata inutile, senza la minima pietà.  
Guardò la persona che era entrata e sussultò per lo stupore.  
\- Robin Hood?  
Robin entrò nella stanza e Annie capì dalla sua espressione sconvolta quanto dovesse sembrare malata.  
\- Perché sei qui? Hai sentito che sto morendo e sei venuto ad occuparti di Seth?  
Robin si avvicinò al letto e la guardò in faccia.  
\- Non devi preoccuparti per Seth. - Disse e la ragazza notò che non aveva avuto il coraggio di smentire la sua morte imminente. - In un modo o nell'altro lui sarà accudito e protetto.  
\- Lo porterai nella foresta con te? Guarda lì, sul camino, ho ancora l'arco e le frecce che gli avete regalato quando era un neonato. Sei stato gentile a venire. Jane ha detto che c'è qualcuno con te, chi ti ha accompagnato? Much? O uno degli altri della tua banda?  
Robin fece un sorriso triste.  
\- No. La persona con cui sono venuto ha più diritto di me a essere qui.  
Annie lo guardò, senza capire.  
\- Chi è?  
\- Il padre di tuo figlio.  
La ragazza lo guardò spalancando gli occhi, spaventata.  
\- Guy? Guy di Gisborne?! Perché lo hai portato qui? Lui non deve avvicinarsi a Seth! Gli farà del male! - Disse appassionatamente, poi impallidì e chiuse gli occhi ansimando, toccandosi il petto con una mano per placare i battiti impazziti del suo cuore troppo debole.  
\- No, no, Annie, stai calma. - Disse Robin, preoccupato. - Guy non farà nulla a Seth, non è più quello di un tempo, è cambiato.  
\- Non ci credo. Uno che lascia un bambino a morire nel bosco non può cambiare, è un'anima nera.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Di me ti fidi?  
\- Sì, tu hai salvato Seth.  
\- Allora credimi, in questi anni sono successe tante cose e Guy è molto diverso da come lo ricordavi. Posso garantire io per lui, ora è mio amico, lo considero al pari di un fratello e sai quanto lo odiassi allora. Almeno permettigli di parlare con te, ascolta quello che ha da dire.  
\- Non lasciare che prenda mio figlio.  
\- Non farà nulla se non sarai tu a volerlo, te lo garantisco. Parla con lui, io sarò qui fuori, non correrai alcun pericolo. Ti basterà una sola parola e arriverò subito, ma non servirà, Guy non è più una minaccia.  
Annie lo guardò, dubbiosa.  
\- Allora, posso farlo entrare?  
La ragazza fece un sospiro e annuì.  
Robin le sorrise e uscì dalla stanza.  
Annie rimase in attesa, agitata, e poco dopo la porta si aprì di nuovo.  
Guy di Gisborne fece un passo esitante oltre la soglia e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, poi si fermò, incerto.  
Il primo pensiero di Annie fu che non era cambiato affatto. Guy di Gisborne era esattamente come lo ricordava, l'attraente cavaliere vestito di nero che un tempo le aveva fatto perdere la testa, l'uomo pericoloso che le aveva spezzato il cuore.  
Rimase a guardarlo, in silenzio, mentre lui la osservava a sua volta e Annie si ritrovò a pensare che osservandolo meglio invece sembrava completamente diverso.  
L'arroganza di un tempo era sparita dai suoi occhi e Guy le sembrò molto più stanco di quanto non lo avesse mai visto in passato, nemmeno quando lo raggiungeva nelle sue stanze dopo una giornata faticosa passata ad obbedire allo sceriffo.  
Era spettinato, aveva gli occhi arrossati e cerchiati di scuro e aveva uno schizzo di fango secco sulla guancia. Annie ricordò le parole di Jane quando aveva detto che i due viaggiatori dovevano aver cavalcato per tutta la notte.  
Gisborne ne aveva di certo l'aspetto e in quel momento assomigliava tremendamente a Seth quando tornava a casa arruffato, sporco e stanco dopo aver giocato per tutto il giorno, ma ancora abbastanza energico e tempestoso da rifiutarsi di lasciarsi mettere a letto docilmente.  
Annie si trovò a reprimere un sorriso: anche se ci fosse stato il minimo dubbio, nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che Guy di Gisborne non era il padre di Seth.  
Guy non si decideva a parlare e si limitava a restare fermo a guardarla, come pietrificato.  
Nei suoi occhi Annie poteva vedere quanto fossero disperate le proprie condizioni.  
Un tempo era stata giovane e graziosa, allegra e vivace al punto di riuscire ad attirare l'interesse del cavaliere, ma la malattia l'aveva cambiata. Ora era troppo magra, pallida e sembrava più vecchia della sua età. I suoi capelli chiari erano striati di bianco e il suo viso era scavato, le mani livide e gonfie.  
Di certo non era più bella.  
\- Vieni qui. Avvicinati in modo che possa vederti bene.  
Gisborne sussultò.  
\- Annie...  
Il cavaliere fece qualche passo verso di lei.  
\- Robin dice che sei cambiato. - Disse Annie a bassa voce. - Un tempo credevo di vedere un lato buono in te, il lato che sapeva essere dolce. Il lato bugiardo che diceva di provare sentimenti che non esistevano. Adesso quale lato di te mi stai mostrando, Guy di Gisborne? Cosa vuoi da me?  
Gisborne si lasciò cadere in ginocchio accanto al letto, appoggiando la fronte al materasso accanto alla mano della ragazza, senza osare alzare gli occhi su di lei.  
\- Mi dispiace, Annie, mi dispiace tanto. Ti chiedo perdono.  



	65. Stay With Me Tonight

Annie aveva sempre paragonato Guy di Gisborne al lupo del suo stemma: era una creatura fiera e feroce, capace di addolcirsi tra le sue braccia, ma sempre pericolosa.  
Non aveva mai visto quel lupo mettere da parte il suo orgoglio per chiedere perdono, mai prima di allora. E ora era lì in ginocchio accanto al suo letto, apparentemente umile e pentito.  
Pensò che avrebbe dovuto dirgli di andare via, che non meritava il suo perdono.  
Invece gli mise una mano tra i capelli, affondando le dita tra le ciocche folte e morbide, sorprendendosi di quanto fossero simili a quelli di Seth.  
Lo sentì sussultare al suo tocco.  
\- Guy, se vuoi parlarmi, guardami negli occhi.  
Gisborne alzò il viso e la ragazza sospirò nel ritrovare quello sguardo che non aveva mai davvero dimenticato.  
\- Cosa vuoi da me, Guy di Gisborne? Sei venuto ad assicurarti che io muoia davvero?  
\- No! - Disse Guy e Annie vide chiaramente il lampo di dolore che gli attraversò lo sguardo.  
\- E allora perché? Perché dopo tutto questo tempo?  
\- Sono stato ingiusto con te, vorrei poter rimediare.  
\- Puoi curarmi? Puoi farmi guarire?  
Guy rimase in silenzio e Annie sospirò.  
\- Lasciami morire in pace, Guy. Basta con le bugie.  
\- Non erano tutte bugie, Annie.  
\- Vuoi farmi credere che mi amavi?  
\- No. Quello non era amore. Stavo bene con te, ma allora non sapevo nemmeno come si facesse ad amare qualcuno.  
\- E ora lo sai?  
\- Sì.  
Annie lo osservò a lungo e Guy non si sottrasse al suo sguardo anche se era chiaramente turbato. La ragazza iniziò a pensare che forse era davvero sincero.  
\- Almeno contavo qualcosa per te?  
\- Eri un po' di calore, l'unico che potessi avere. Lo prendevo come se mi fosse dovuto, ma non lo meritavo affatto.  
La ragazza mosse distrattamente la mano che era ancora appoggiata ai capelli di Guy, in una specie di carezza involontaria.  
\- Forse Robin ha ragione, sei diverso. Meno arrogante, di sicuro. Cosa ti ha fatto abbassare la cresta, Guy di Gisborne?  
Per la prima volta da quando era arrivato, sul volto di Guy apparve quel sorriso ironico che Annie aveva visto tanto spesso in passato.  
\- Parecchie decine di frustate, direi. - Disse Guy e la ragazza lo guardò, stupita. Di certo quella non era la risposta che si era aspettata.  
\- Davvero?  
Guy si alzò da terra per sedere sul bordo del letto e le prese una mano, guidandola perché Annie potesse infilarla sotto i suoi abiti per toccargli la schiena.  
La ragazza fece scorrere le dita sulla pelle di Guy, con un gesto che un tempo le era familiare, indugiando sulle cicatrici.  
\- Eri sempre così teso alla sera... - Sussurrò Annie. - Allora ti massaggiavo la schiena e mi stupivo sempre di come un uomo potesse avere la pelle così liscia...  
\- Ora non lo è più.  
Annie seguì con le dita i contorni delle cicatrici.  
\- No, non lo è. Deve essere stato molto doloroso.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Sono quasi morto. Ma sai una cosa, Annie? Non lo rimpiango. Mi ha fatto aprire gli occhi su tante cose.  
\- Toccare da vicino la morte fa questo effetto. Io lo sto scoprendo ora.  
Guy la guardò, profondamente turbato.  
\- Annie...  
La ragazza sorrise tristemente.  
\- È una lacrima quella? Davvero Guy di Gisborne è capace di piangere? Per me, poi?  
Gisborne sedette sul letto, appoggiandosi alla testata con la schiena e la prese tra le braccia con un sospiro.  
Annie si accoccolò sul suo torace, appoggiando stancamente la testa alla sua spalla.  
\- Un tempo mi piaceva restare così. Te lo ricordi? Mi piaceva guardare le stelle che si vedevano dalla finestra della tua camera.  
Guy annuì, sorridendole tra le lacrime.  
\- Sì, lo ricordo. Non ero capace di amare, non mi permettevo di farlo, ma il tempo che passavo con te era importante, e questa non è una bugia.  
\- Davvero, Guy?  
\- Mi davi calore, per qualche ora eri un rifugio dal gelo del mio mondo. Quando ero con te potevo rilassarmi, smettere di essere in guardia, almeno per un po'.  
Annie aveva ancora la mano sulla sua schiena e il calore della pelle di Guy le riscaldava le dita fredde, ma poteva anche sentire quanto fossero rigidi i suoi muscoli.  
\- Anche adesso sei teso, ma io non ho più la forza di massaggiarti la schiena... - Annie si interruppe con un singhiozzo. - Ho paura, Guy!  
Gisborne la tenne stretta e le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio gentile.  
\- Per stavolta lascia che sia io il tuo rifugio. Affidami la tua paura e la affronteremo insieme. Voglio proteggerti, Annie, per tutte le volte che non l'ho fatto.  
La ragazza lo sentì tremare e capì che anche lui aveva paura, che era _davvero_ dispiaciuto per lei.  
\- Ho provato a dimenticarti, mi dicevo che ti odiavo, che non avevi meritato l'amore che ti avevo dato.  
\- Era vero. Non lo meritavo.  
\- Già. Ma non sono mai riuscita a dimenticarti davvero. Anche se avessi voluto non avrei potuto. Seth ti somiglia così tanto... Giorno dopo giorno, ogni volta che lo guardavo mi sembrava di vedere te. E come una stupida, una parte di me si ostinava a sperare che saresti tornato.  
\- Sono qui, ora.  
\- Solo perché sto morendo. - Disse Annie, alzando lo sguardo a guardare Guy, e colse il momento esatto in cui qualcosa nell'espressione del cavaliere sembrò sbriciolarsi.  
\- Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace tanto! - Singhiozzò Guy e anche Annie scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Vieni qui, abbracciami! - Lo supplicò con un filo di voce e Gisborne la tenne stretta.  
Piansero insieme, abbracciati e Annie si ritrovò ad accarezzare i capelli di Guy per consolarlo.  
\- Perdonami. - Disse Guy, senza riuscire a smettere di piangere. - Dovrei essere io a darti coraggio. Scusa.  
La ragazza avrebbe voluto avere la forza di stringerlo forte, ma poteva a malapena sfiorargli il viso con le dita.  
\- Non mi dispiace vedere questo lato più debole di Guy di Gisborne, sai? Stai piangendo per me. Non lo ha mai fatto nessuno, sei il primo a farlo e probabilmente anche l'ultimo che lo farà...  
Restarono vicini in silenzio, cercando di calmarsi. Annie si sentiva sempre più debole e faticava a respirare bene, ma non voleva che Guy se ne accorgesse.  
\- Raccontami qualcosa. - Sussurrò. - Dimmi quello che hai fatto in tutto questo tempo.  
Gisborne capì che Annie non voleva pensare alla morte che si avvicinava, che quella era l'unica cosa che poteva fare per lei, parlarle per allontanare i suoi pensieri dalla fine che era così evidente sul suo volto.  
La sistemò meglio tra le sue braccia in modo che fosse comoda, con la testa appoggiata sul suo cuore e le sorrise, asciugandosi le lacrime con una mano.  
\- È una storia lunga.  
Annie si sforzò di alzare una mano per sfiorargli la guancia con un dito.  
\- Non ho altri impegni.  
  
Robin lanciò un'occhiata alla porta chiusa della stanza di Annie. Aveva promesso alla ragazza di restare lì fuori, ma ormai pensava che non fosse più necessario. Guy era entrato nella stanza da ore ormai e se ci fossero stati problemi ormai Annie si sarebbe fatta sentire oppure avrebbe mandato via Gisborne.  
Sospirò, triste. Quando aveva visto l'aspetto di Annie aveva capito che la lettera di Lady Glasson non era stata esagerata e che la giovane era davvero in punto di morte.  
Robin si alzò stiracchiandosi, indolenzito per essere rimasto seduto tanto a lungo e uscì all'aperto per allontanarsi per qualche minuto dall'atmosfera opprimente della casa.  
Scorse una donna che trascinava per una mano un bambino in lacrime e Robin non ebbe alcun dubbio che si trattasse di Seth per quanto era somigliante a Guy.  
Sorrise ricordando quando lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia da neonato e gli sembrò incredibile vederlo tanto cresciuto.  
La donna passò accanto a Robin in fretta e si diresse verso la stanza di Annie, strattonando il bambino piangente.  
  
Annie sorrise. Guy le aveva raccontato tutto quello che gli era successo negli ultimi anni senza nasconderle nulla. Stavolta era abbastanza certa di non sbagliarsi, sentiva che era sincero, ma le sembrava ancora incredibile che il Guy di Gisborne così dipendente dal volere dello sceriffo ora lavorasse al fianco di Robin Hood nei panni del Guardiano Notturno.  
Quando Robin le aveva detto che Guy era cambiato, non aveva affatto esagerato.  
\- Con tutte queste avventure troverai anche il tempo di occuparti di Seth? - Gli chiese con dolcezza e vide la tristezza balenare nei suoi occhi per quello che le sue parole implicavano.  
\- È bello vedere che un po' ti importa di me. L'ho desiderato per tanto tempo, peccato che debba morire per ottenerlo. No, non scusarti ancora, va bene così. Davvero, Guy. - Gli sfiorò il viso con una carezza. - Fai solo in modo che Seth non debba soffrire per la mia fine. Solo questo, Guy, ti prego. Non abbandonarlo, lui ora ha solo te.  
\- Non intendevo abbandonarlo nemmeno allora. Sono stato superficiale, ma non sapevo che il soldato a cui lo avevo affidato lo avesse lasciato nella foresta. Non mi sono interessato a lui, non volevo un figlio, è vero, ma non avrei permesso che morisse.  
\- Lo prenderai con te?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No, non per il momento. Se lo sceriffo scoprisse che ho un figlio, sarebbe in pericolo. Cercherebbe di usarlo per vendicarsi e minacciarmi.  
\- Allora gli troverai una famiglia? Ti prego Guy, fai che sia amato. Voglio solo che il mio bambino sia felice e potrò morire in pace.  
\- Non preoccuparti per lui. Avrà tutto l'amore e le cure che potrà desiderare e ti giuro che non lo perderò mai più di vista. Farò in modo che stia bene.  
\- E tu? Lo amerai? No, scusa, è una domanda stupida. Non puoi saperlo in anticipo, non si può decidere di provare amore, succede e basta. Non si può forzare.  
\- Ci proverò, te lo prometto. E in ogni caso sarò presente per lui. Finché io sarò in vita, Seth avrà un padre.  
Annie annuì. Voleva credergli.  
L'idea che il suo bambino restasse solo al mondo era troppo terrificante per non sperare con tutto il cuore che Guy di Gisborne fosse sincero.  
La porta si aprì di colpo e Jane rientrò, tirandosi dietro Seth. Il bambino urlava e scalciava e la donna gli lanciò uno sguardo esasperato.  
\- Io ora devo lavorare, Annie. Te lo lascio qui.  
Seth si liberò dalla mano di Jane e fece per correre di nuovo fuori dalla porta per tornare a giocare all'aperto, ma la donna lo afferrò per un braccio e lo rimproverò, punendolo con un pizzicotto e intimandogli di stare buono e restare con la madre.  
Un attimo dopo, Jane si trovò con la schiena contro il muro, bloccata dalle mani dell'uomo vestito di nero che era venuto a trovare Annie.  
Il cavaliere si era mosso fulmineamente, alzandosi dal letto e afferrandola per le spalle per sbatterla contro la parete e ora la fissava con ferocia.  
\- Toccalo di nuovo e non ti resteranno abbastanza mani per fargli male. - Ringhiò Guy, accennando a impugnare la spada, poi lasciò andare la donna, spintonandola verso la porta. - E ora fila! Vai via!  
Jane corse via e Guy tornò a girarsi verso Annie di scatto: Seth si era arrampicato sul letto e piagnucolava tra le braccia della madre.  
Annie gli ravviò i capelli con la mano, canticchiando una melodia e fece cenno a Guy di tornare vicino a lei. Era impressionata dalla velocità con cui Gisborne era scattato per minacciare Jane e, anche se era assurdo, quella reazione la faceva sentire più tranquilla: non sapeva se Guy lo avrebbe mai amato, ma avrebbe difeso Seth da chiunque volesse fargli del male e questo era già molto di più di quanto Annie avesse potuto sperare solo qualche ora prima.  
Gisborne si avvicinò al letto, fissando Seth. Il bambino aveva smesso di piangere e si era addormentato al fianco di Annie, stanco dopo una giornata di giochi.  
Annie guardò Guy e gli sorrise stancamente. Si sentiva molto debole e sapeva che presto si sarebbe addormentata anche lei, ma non voleva che il cavaliere nero andasse via.  
\- Resti con me questa notte? - Chiese, guardandolo.  
Guy salì sul letto e si stese accanto a lei, accogliendola tra le sue braccia.  
\- Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte.  
Annie gli appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Non sei mai rimasto a dormire con me per tutta la notte. Un tempo lo desideravo così tanto...  
Guy le accarezzò i capelli e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
Annie gli toccò la bocca con un dito.  
\- Non dovresti farlo. Non sarebbe giusto nei confronti della donna che ami. Forse non dovresti nemmeno essere qui.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Te lo dovevo da tempo. Avrei dovuto comportarmi meglio con te, questa è l'unica cosa che posso fare per rimediare. Marian capirà, anzi se fosse qui sarebbe lei a dirmi di restarti accanto. Va bene così, non devi preoccuparti.  
Annie si rannicchiò nel suo abbraccio e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro felice. Seth dormiva tranquillo aggrappato alla sua camicia da notte e, stretta tra le braccia di Guy, Annie si sentiva al sicuro.  
Sentiva il respiro di Gisborne che rallentava mentre anche lui cedeva al sonno e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Non avrei mai pensato che sarei stata così felice di rivederti... Grazie per essere venuto da me.  
Guy la guardò, assonnato, e le sorrise.  
\- Ora ci sono io, non devi avere paura.  
\- Non ne ho. Non più.  
Guy invece ne aveva, ma non lo disse.  
Chiuse gli occhi tenendola stretta e scivolarono entrambi nel sonno.  
  
Robin bussò piano alla porta della stanza di Annie.  
Gisborne era rimasto con lei tutta la notte e ormai il sole era già alto nel cielo, ma il cavaliere nero non si era ancora visto.  
La sera prima doveva aver terrorizzato una delle servitrici di Lady Glasson perché la donna era scappata via in lacrime, non prima di avergli detto che il suo amico era un pazzo furioso, ma poi non c'erano stati altri incidenti.  
Il fuorilegge spinse la porta, non ricevendo alcuna risposta e si avvicinò al letto.  
Sia Guy che il bambino erano profondamente addormentati.  
In mezzo a loro, con un sorriso sereno sul viso, Annie riposava per sempre.  



	66. My Son

Robin Hood fece un sospiro e mise una mano sulla spalla di Gisborne, scuotendolo leggermente e chiamandolo sottovoce per non svegliare il bambino addormentato.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e si accorse subito che la ragazza che ancora stringeva tra le braccia era troppo immobile e troppo fredda. Si girò a guardare Robin come per chiedergli aiuto e l'amico gli strinse un po' di più la spalla.  
\- Mi dispiace, Guy.  
Gisborne si alzò dal letto, chinandosi un'ultima volta su Annie per baciarla sulla fronte e guardò Seth: il bambino stringeva ancora in una mano un lembo della camicia da notte della madre e non sembrava essersi accorto di niente.  
Guy si sentì sprofondare, addolorato per Annie e spaventato dalla responsabilità di Seth che ora era soltanto sua.  
Robin gli rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo.  
\- Guarda, sta sorridendo. È morta in pace e senza soffrire.  
Guy annuì, senza fidarsi di rispondergli a voce. Aveva l'impressione che se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe finito per umiliarsi scoppiando in lacrime.  
\- È meglio che vada ad avvisare Lady Glasson. - Disse Robin, intuendo lo stato d'animo di Guy.  
Una volta solo, Gisborne sedette sul bordo del letto e prese la mano fredda di Annie tra le sue, nell'assurda speranza di sentirla di nuovo calda e forte come un tempo.  
\- Penserò io a lui. - Sussurrò, guardando il figlio. - Puoi riposare tranquilla, ora.  
Rimase accanto a lei, in silenzio, finché Seth non si mosse, svegliandosi. Il bambino si alzò a sedere e si strofinò gli occhi, lanciando uno sguardo perplesso e timoroso a quello sconosciuto vestito di nero seduto accanto a sua madre, poi tirò la camicia da notte di Annie, esigente.  
\- Mamma! Mamma, svegliati!  
Guy lo guardò, pietrificato per un attimo, poi gli mise una mano sulla schiena, cercando di essere più gentile che poteva.  
\- Seth?  
Il bambino lo fissò, sospettoso.  
\- La mamma ora dorme. Dalle un bacio e andiamo fuori.  
\- Voglio mamma. Svegliala. - Disse il bambino, ostinato.  
Guy lo guardò senza sapere che fare. Ricordava che quando Isabella era piccola e voleva l'attenzione della madre era capace di piangere per ore a meno che non fosse distratta da qualcosa.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alla porta, augurandosi che Robin rientrasse nella stanza.  
\- Hai fame? - Propose, sperando che il bambino fosse abbastanza affamato da essere interessato, poi cercò di rendere la sua offerta più attraente. - Ti piacciono le frittelle? Ti va di andare a vedere se nelle cucine ce ne sono?  
Seth lo guardò, come per capire se poteva fidarsi di lui, poi annuì solennemente, piantò un rapido bacio sulla guancia della madre e prese la mano di Guy.  
  
Robin si congedò dalla padrona di casa, dopo che la donna aveva ordinato ai servitori di organizzare il funerale di Annie. Il fuorilegge le aveva garantito che lui e Gisborne avrebbero provveduto a tutte le spese e le aveva chiesto di organizzare una cerimonia dignitosa.  
Decise di cercare Guy per riferirgli gli accordi che aveva preso e si stava per dirigere verso gli alloggi della servitù, quando sentì la voce dell'amico provenire dalle cucine.  
Robin si affacciò alla porta e vide che Guy era di fronte alla donna che aveva terrorizzato la sera prima, solo che stavolta era lei a guardarlo con ferocia.  
Seth era in piedi accanto al padre e guardava la scena con aria imbronciata.  
\- Fuori dalla mia cucina. Ora. - Disse Jane, alzando un mestolo con aria minacciosa. Gli altri cuochi e gli sguatteri che stavano lavorando lì vicino fissarono Guy, come per intimidirlo. Uno di loro prese ad affilare un coltello da macellaio con gesti lenti e calcolati.  
Gisborne li guardò e Robin capì che in quel momento Guy si stava trattenendo dal rispondere rabbiosamente a quelle parole solo perché Seth lo stava guardando.  
\- Andiamo, non vi costa nulla preparare qualche frittella per il bambino. - Disse, invece Guy, cercando di suonare ragionevole e persuasivo.  
\- Non siete nella posizione di darmi ordini. - Sibilò la donna. - Ora andatevene subito, voi e quel figlio del demonio e non fatevi vedere mai più!  
Robin intervenne in fretta e mise una mano sul braccio di Guy, prima che Gisborne potesse pensare di estrarre la spada.  
\- Calma! Che succede?  
Guy lo guardò, rabbioso, frustrato e addolorato.  
\- Si rifiutano di preparare qualcosa da mangiare per Seth!  
Il bambino fissò Robin, serio.  
\- Lui ha detto che ci sono le frittelle.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo alla cuoca, ma Jane non si lasciò commuovere.  
\- Poteva pensarci prima di minacciarmi, ieri sera. E ora fuori.  
\- Lei stava maltrattando Seth! - Sbottò Guy.  
\- Quel moccioso non ha la minima educazione, un po' di disciplina non può fargli che bene! Anche se ora che vedo chi è il padre credo che non ci siano speranze per lui! - Gridò la cuoca, alzando il mestolo come per lanciarglielo addosso e Robin si affrettò a trattenere Guy prima che potesse reagire.  
Prese lui per un braccio e il bambino per mano e trascinò entrambi fuori dalle cucine prima che la situazione degenerasse ulteriormente.  
Seth li guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- E le frittelle?  
Guy guardò Robin e il fuorilegge ebbe l'impressione che anche lui fosse sul punto di avere un crollo nervoso.  
Robin si guardò intorno in cerca di un'idea. Prese l'arco e sorrise al bambino.  
\- Guarda quell'albero laggiù.  
Seth osservò il melo indicato da Robin, incerto se scoppiare a piangere oppure no.  
Il fuorilegge prese tre frecce e le lanciò una dopo l'altra, colpendo tre frutti e inchiodandoli al tronco dell'albero.  
Seth lo osservò a bocca aperta, affascinato e Robin gli sorrise.  
\- Se la cuoca non vuole farci le frittelle, peggio per lei. Le mele sono più buone. Forza, corri a prenderle e vediamo se sei abbastanza forte da staccare la freccia dal tronco.  
Il bambino corse verso l'albero ridendo e Guy si concesse un sospiro.  
\- Grazie. - Disse in tono abbattuto. - Non sapevo che fare... Voleva Annie... Mi ha chiesto di svegliarla...  
Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla in un gesto di conforto.  
\- È una fortuna che sia troppo piccolo per capire.  
Guy annuì, seguendo con lo sguardo il bambino che cercava di tirare la freccia senza riuscire a staccarla dall'albero. La morte di Annie lo aveva riempito di più dolore di quanto non avesse immaginato, ma avrebbe dovuto cercare di non mostrarlo a Seth.  
\- Andiamo ad aiutarlo, prima che ricominci a piangere. - Disse Robin, togliendo a Guy il disturbo di rispondere, e i due uomini raggiunsero il bambino.  
  
Guy tenne le redini con una mano e usò l'altra per strofinarsi gli occhi. Aveva dormito profondamente accanto ad Annie, ma ora si sentiva di nuovo esausto dopo quella giornata terribile.  
Lady Glasson era riuscita a organizzare un funerale in poco tempo ed Annie era stata sepolta in fretta, ma in modo dignitoso. Il prete che aveva officiato la cerimonia in un primo momento era stato restio perché la ragazza aveva avuto un figlio senza essere sposata, ma la presenza minacciosa di Guy e il sacchetto di monete messogli in mano da Robin avevano messo a tacere in fretta la sua coscienza.  
Durante il funerale, Seth era rimasto a fianco di Guy e Robin, senza capire cosa stava accadendo. Il bambino aveva guardato la fossa nel terreno con interesse, ma non si era reso conto che la persona chiusa nella bara era sua madre.  
Al termine del funerale, Guy si era avvicinato rispettosamente a Lady Glasson e le aveva chiesto di far piantare un cespuglio di rose gialle sulla tomba. L'anziana lady aveva osservato attentamente quel cavaliere vestito di nero, chiedendogli se avrebbe dovuto permettergli di portare via con sé il bambino di Annie.  
La somiglianza tra lui e Seth non lasciava dubbi che fosse il padre, ma se non avesse notato il sincero dolore negli occhi di Guy, non avrebbe lasciato il bambino nelle mani di un uomo dall'aspetto tanto pericoloso. Invece quell'uomo sembrava davvero addolorato per la donna che qualche anno prima si era rifugiata lì per nascondersi a lui e poi Robin Hood, l'eroe della gente di Nottingham, garantiva per lui.  
Aveva acconsentito alla sua richiesta e gli aveva raccomandato di prendersi cura del bambino, prima di congedarlo.  
Poi Guy e Robin avevano radunato le poche cose che appartenevano ad Annie e Seth ed erano partiti subito, prima che il bambino potesse rendersi conto dell'assenza della madre.  
Gisborne si sentiva a pezzi. Non riusciva ancora a rendersi conto che la giovane fosse davvero morta, e non avrebbe mai immaginato che raccogliere e mettere via i pochi oggetti che possedeva potesse essere così devastante emotivamente.  
Quando aveva aperto un cofanetto e vi aveva trovato i pochi monili che le aveva regalato anni prima, conservati ancora con cura anche se non avevano alcun valore, Guy era stato costretto a richiudere di scatto quel contenitore e a infilarlo in fretta nella borsa che stava riempiendo per non scoppiare a piangere.  
Gisborne guardò nella direzione del cavallo di Robin: Seth non aveva voluto saperne di montare in sella con lui, ma aveva preteso di salire a cavallo con il fuorilegge, ancora affascinato dalla sua abilità con l'arco. Il bambino si guardava attorno con curiosità, eccitato per la novità di quei due stranieri arrivati all'improvviso nella sua vita di solito così monotona.  
\- È quasi il tramonto. - Disse Guy, avvicinandosi a Robin. - Dovremmo cercare una locanda.  
Il fuorilegge annuì. All'andata avevano galoppato tutta la notte per arrivare il più velocemente possibile, ma con Seth era fuori discussione.  
\- Poco più avanti dovrebbe esserci un villaggio, ci fermeremo lì.  
Il bambino si voltò a guardare Robin.  
\- Mamma? Dov'è la mamma? Voglio andare da lei.  
Il fuorilegge sentì che Guy aveva trattenuto il respiro con una specie di singhiozzo e gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato, poi tornò a guardare Seth, senza sapere cosa dire.  
\- Ci credi che riesco a colpire quel sasso laggiù con una freccia? - Disse, cercando di cambiare discorso per distrarlo, ma Seth non si lasciò distogliere.  
\- Mamma! Voglio la mamma! - Ululò, scoppiando a piangere disperatamente.  
  
Quando arrivarono alla locanda, un'ora dopo, Seth stava ancora gridando e scalciando e anche Robin e Guy sembravano essere sul punto di piangere. Non avevano la più pallida idea di come riuscire a calmare il pianto di un bambino che voleva la madre e di certo non potevano dirgli che Annie era morta e che non l'avrebbe più rivista.  
Guy scese da cavallo e prese dalle braccia di Robin il figlio urlante, cercando di tenerlo fermo. Seth gli afferrò i capelli con le mani, tirandoglieli dolorosamente, e continuò a gridare che voleva la mamma, ma iniziava a essere stanco e non aveva più la forza di agitarsi come prima. Anche Robin sembrava sfinito: per lui era stato impegnativo evitare che il bambino finisse per cadere da cavallo mentre si agitava in preda al pianto.  
I due uomini affidarono i cavalli a un servo ed entrarono per prendere una stanza. Il locandiere fu sul punto di mandarli via perché il pianto del bambino avrebbe disturbato gli altri clienti, ma cambiò idea quando Robin gli fece scivolare in mano un sacchetto pieno di monete.  
Seth continuò a piangere ancora per un po', poi crollò addormentato tra le braccia di Guy, piagnucolando nel sonno e il cavaliere lo mise a letto, con un sospiro addolorato. Non poteva consolare il pianto di suo figlio, nessuno avrebbe potuto farlo, e lui sapeva fin troppo bene quanto fosse doloroso perdere una madre.  
Gli sistemò le coperte con cura, poi si tolse la giacca e gli stivali gettandoli a terra e si lasciò cadere sul letto accanto, affondando il viso nel cuscino.  
Robin entrò in camera un attimo dopo e si rivolse a lui.  
\- Andiamo a procurarci qualcosa da mangiare? - Propose, ma non ottenne risposta, Guy era già profondamente addormentato.  
  
Robin aprì gli occhi, svegliato da un singhiozzo soffocato e si preoccupò che Seth avesse ricominciato a piangere, ma un attimo dopo si rese conto che il bambino dormiva tranquillo e che quel pianto silenzioso veniva dal letto di Gisborne.  
Robin rimase immobile, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa per confortare l'amico oppure no. Se Guy soffocava le lacrime nel cuscino era per non mostrare apertamente il proprio dolore, ma Robin avrebbe voluto poterlo aiutare in qualche modo.  
Fu Guy a risolvere quel dubbio.  
\- Hood, lo so che sei sveglio. - Disse in tono sommesso.  
Robin allungò un braccio a toccargli una spalla. La stanza della locanda era piccola e i letti fin troppo vicini e Robin rispose sottovoce per non svegliare Seth.  
\- Non riesci a dormire?  
\- Domani piangerà di nuovo perché vuole la madre... Cosa gli dirò? Come posso spiegargli che non vedrà mai più Annie, se nemmeno io riesco a crederlo del tutto?  
\- Col tempo si abituerà. E almeno adesso ha un padre.  
\- Ma io non so che fare. - Sospirò Guy.  
\- Se ti può consolare, nemmeno io. Ma immagino che impareremo. Intanto ti stai preoccupando per lui, è già qualcosa. Lo porterai a Locksley?  
\- No. Da Adeline. Non ho avuto tempo di chiederle se è disposta a prendersi cura di lui, però...  
Robin pensò all'affetto che la donna aveva mostrato nei confronti di Guy quando erano stati a casa sua e pensò che la balia sarebbe stata assolutamente felice di accogliere quel Gisborne in miniatura.  
\- Sono certo che non ci saranno problemi. - Disse Robin. - Cerchiamo di dormire ora, temo che domani sarà un'altra giornata impegnativa.  
Guy annuì e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi. Robin si era già riaddormentato, ma non aveva spostato il braccio che aveva allungato per stringergli la spalla e quel tocco gli era di conforto.  
  
Robin si svegliò di colpo quando Guy si avventò sul suo letto, scuotendolo freneticamente.  
\- Hood! Svegliati! Dov'è Seth?!  
Robin spalancò gli occhi, guardandosi attorno: il bambino non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
Si affrettò a infilare gli stivali e a seguire Guy, che intanto era già corso fuori dalla porta della stanza.  
Lo raggiunse al piano inferiore della locanda e lo sentì mentre chiedeva al locandiere se avesse visto un bambino piccolo.  
\- Ah! Allora quel moccioso pestifero è vostro figlio! - Sbraitò la moglie del locandiere, furiosa, rientrando in quel momento nella locanda e indicò la porta alle sue spalle. - Sta terrorizzando le galline! Fatelo smettere immediatamente oppure lo farò smettere io.  
Guy lanciò alla donna un'occhiata feroce, ma non perse tempo a discutere con lei e si precipitò fuori dall'edificio, seguito immediatamente da Robin.  
Il bambino aveva smesso di inseguire i polli e si era avventurato nella grande pozza di fango che si era formata nel cortile. Seduto a terra, si divertiva a sguazzare nella melma, battendo le mani sul fango per schizzare fango ovunque.  
Guy lo raggiunse di corsa e si chinò su di lui, ansiosamente, e il bambino lo guardò, atterrito.  
Ricordava di essere stato sgridato o sculacciato per essersi rotolato nel fango in passato e fissò il cavaliere nero a occhi sgranati, aspettandosi una punizione.  
Gisborne capì di aver spaventato il figlio, correndogli incontro in quel modo, e si affrettò a rassicurarlo prima che si mettesse a piangere.  
\- Cosa fai? - Chiese, nel tono più gentile di cui era capace. - Ti piace giocare col fango?  
Seth lo fissò, preoccupato, ma Guy si era inginocchiato a terra accanto a lui e non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di picchiarlo o punirlo.  
Annuì timidamente e Gisborne gli sorrise poi si chinò a sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio e gli indicò Robin che li stava guardando a pochi metri di distanza.  
Il bambino lo guardò per un attimo, come per assicurarsi di aver capito bene e, quando Guy annuì, Seth prese una manciata di fango e la scagliò addosso a Robin, scoppiando a ridere.  
Il fuorilegge sobbalzò, sorpreso, poi lanciò uno sguardo a Gisborne che stava sogghignando, evidentemente molto soddisfatto di se stesso, e si chinò a raccogliere anche lui una manciata di fango per restituire il favore al cavaliere nero.  
  
Adeline prese un lenzuolo dal cesto dei panni e lo stese al sole, sul filo. Notò dei cavalli che si stavano avvicinando lungo la strada e si affrettò a tornare verso casa per vedere di chi si trattasse.  
Si stupì di riconoscere Guy di Gisborne e Robin Hood e ancora di più per le condizioni in cui si trovavano: entrambi gli uomini erano coperti di fango dalla testa ai piedi e Robin teneva davanti a sé sulla sella un bambino altrettanto sporco.  
\- Guy! Robin! Non mi aspettavo una vostra visita... Cosa vi è successo?  
Gisborne scese da cavallo e le andò incontro, fermandosi a pochi passi da lei.  
\- Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Adeline.  
La donna vide il dolore e la paura nel suo sguardo e colmò la distanza tra loro per abbracciarlo.  
\- E lo avrai, piccolo mio. Puoi contare sempre su di me, lo sai.  
Guy si appoggiò a lei per qualche secondo, poi si staccò da lei e la guardò, dispiaciuto.  
\- Ti ho sporcato il vestito, scusa.  
\- È solo un po' di terriccio, cosa vuoi che sia? Venite in casa e raccontami tutto.  
Due ragazzi uscirono di casa: uno era Thomas, il figlio di Adeline, ma Gisborne guardò il più alto dei due, stupito.  
\- Cedric? Che ci fai qui?  
Il giovane gli sorrise.  
\- Sir Guy! Ora vivo qui.  
Adeline sorrise al ragazzo.  
\- Qualche tempo fa gli hai chiesto di riaccompagnare a casa Thomas. Lui aveva bisogno di lavorare e noi avevamo bisogno di un aiuto e così è rimasto a vivere con noi. La sua presenza è davvero preziosa, sai?  
\- Sono contento per te, Cedric.  
Adeline guardò i due giovani.  
\- Ragazzi, andate a scaldare l'acqua per il bagno, poi preparate una stanza per Guy e Robin. Direi che ne avete bisogno. E anche tu, piccolo. - La donna guardò meglio il bambino che era aggrappato alla mano di Robin e si voltò a guardare Guy, stupita. Non lo aveva notato prima a causa del fango che aveva sul viso, ma quel bambino era identico a Gisborne quando aveva la stessa età.  
\- Lui è Seth. - Disse Guy. - Mio figlio.


	67. Taking Care

Adeline si chinò a prendere in braccio Seth e il bambino, stanco per il viaggio, si accoccolò sul suo grembo, piagnucolando.  
\- Voglio la mia mamma. - Si lamentò, e Adeline lanciò un'occhiata a Guy, capendo immediatamente dal suo sguardo triste che Seth la mamma non l'avrebbe più rivista.  
Lo cullò tra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli incrostati di fango secco e nel frattempo osservò Robin e Guy, non meno sporchi, stanchi e affranti del piccolo.  
\- Cosa avete combinato per ridurvi così, eh? - Chiese dolcemente. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per farsi spiegare la situazione una volta messo a letto il bambino, ma per il momento voleva distogliere tutti e tre dai pensieri più tristi e prendersi cura di loro.  
Seth ridacchiò a quella domanda e si voltò a guardare Robin e Guy con aria soddisfatta.  
\- Ho vinto io. - Disse orgogliosamente, poi tornò ad appoggiarsi al petto di Adeline e sbadigliò.  
La donna guardò i due uomini, con un leggero sorriso.  
\- Vi siete messi a giocare col fango per farlo divertire? - Chiese, ma aveva l'impressione che Seth non fosse stato l'unico a trovare una distrazione in quel gioco infantile.  
Si avvicinò a loro, distribuendo una carezza sulla guancia a entrambi. La pelle che sentiva sotto le dita era ruvida di barba non rasata, ma nel suo cuore Guy e Robin erano ancora i bambini che aveva cresciuto tanto tempo prima e sentiva che anche loro avevano bisogno di conforto, al pari di Seth.  
\- Scommetto che avete fame. Lavatevi almeno le mani e poi venite in casa. - Disse, accennando al pozzo. - Mentre aspettiamo che Cedric e Thomas finiscano di preparare l'acqua per il bagno, vi preparerò qualcosa. Hai voglia di mangiare, Seth?  
Improvvisamente interessato, il bambino alzò il viso e cercò Guy con lo sguardo.  
\- Frittelle? - Chiese, sospettoso.  
Guy gli sorrise e annuì.  
\- Le più buone del mondo. - Disse, chiedendo conferma con lo sguardo alla donna. - Puoi fargliene un po', Adeline? Gliele avevo promesse ieri, ma non ho avuto modo di accontentarlo.  
La donna lo guardò, divertita.  
\- E scommetto che questa richiesta non è minimamente interessata, eh, Guy? Su, andate a darvi una ripulita e raggiungeteci in cucina, io farò vedere a Seth come si prepara l'impasto e poi avrete le vostre frittelle. Ci sarà tempo per parlare più tardi.  
  
Robin prese una manciata di petali di rosa per aggiungerli all'acqua calda della vasca e si rilassò, appoggiandosi al bordo con la schiena. Prese un po' d'acqua con un contenitore di legno e se la versò in testa, lavando via altre tracce di fango dai capelli.  
Guardò Gisborne nella vasca accanto alla sua e vide che Guy sembrava essersi addormentato perché aveva gli occhi chiusi e non si muoveva.  
Capì di essersi sbagliato quando Guy gli parlò, senza aprire gli occhi.  
\- Qui starà bene, vero?  
\- Adeline sa come prendersi cura di un bambino: a Seth non mancherà nulla e sarà amato e protetto. Hai avuto una buona idea a portarlo qui, non avresti potuto scegliere un posto migliore. - Lo rassicurò Robin.  
\- Credi che sia colpa mia?  
\- Cosa?  
\- La morte di Annie.  
Robin lo fissò, stupito per quelle parole.  
\- Perché dovrebbe? È morta di malattia, cosa c'entri tu?  
Guy si raddrizzò con la schiena e aprì gli occhi, abbassandoli a guardare un petalo che galleggiava sull'acqua della vasca.  
\- Forse se fosse rimasta a Nottingham, se non fosse stata costretta a fuggire per colpa mia, non sarebbe stata contagiata...  
\- Questo è un discorso stupido, Gisborne. Se fosse rimasta a Nottingham forse sarebbe morta prima per qualche altro motivo o forse no, ma non ti è dato di saperlo. Se inizi a sentirti in colpa per questo motivo, allora devi incolpare anche me e gli altri della banda perché siamo stati noi ad averla aiutata a fuggire, noi che l'abbiamo incoraggiata a ricominciare una nuova vita altrove. Posso capire che tu abbia dei rimorsi per come ti sei comportato con lei, ma questo non c'entra con la sua morte. Anzi, forse è il contrario casomai.  
Guy lo guardò, gli occhi azzurri offuscati dalla tristezza.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Andando da lei, le hai dato la pace. Mentre eri nella sua stanza ho avuto modo di parlare con i servitori di Lady Glasson e tutti mi hanno detto che non sapevano come facesse a resistere così malata. Secondo una delle cameriere, Annie si aggrappava disperatamente alla vita perché sentiva che, una volta morta lei, nessuno avrebbe voluto occuparsi di Seth. Era angosciata al pensiero di morire e lasciare il figlio solo al mondo e tu le hai permesso di morire in pace. Ricordi come sembrava serena?  
Guy annuì in fretta e prese un po' d'acqua nelle mani per gettarsela sul viso, in un vano tentativo di nascondere la commozione.  
  
Adeline accarezzò i capelli di Seth, ancora leggermente umidi e il bambino le appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla, assonnato. Ogni tanto piagnucolava chiedendo della madre, ma era troppo stanco per mettersi a gridare e ad agitarsi come aveva fatto il giorno prima e poi l'abbraccio della donna lo rassicurava e confortava. Era sazio e pulito e Adeline si era presa cura di lui come tempo prima usava fare sua madre e lui si sentiva protetto e al sicuro.  
Si lasciò mettere a letto senza ribellarsi e Adeline sedette accanto a lui, accarezzandogli i capelli e cantandogli una nenia finché non fu serenamente addormentato.  
La donna continuò a cantare per un po' anche dopo aver visto che Seth aveva chiuso gli occhi perché si era accorta di una presenza alle sue spalle. Sapeva, anche senza vederlo, che Guy era in piedi sulla soglia della stanza e che li stava guardando.  
Adeline cantò la canzone che Gisborne amava di più quando era piccolo, poi, quando ebbe finito, si voltò a guardarlo.  
Guy era appoggiato allo stipite della porta con una spalla e la guardava con un leggero sorriso nello sguardo. Aveva ancora i capelli un po' umidi per il bagno e indossava abiti puliti, un paio di pantaloni e una camicia larga, non di pelle, ma sempre neri.  
Adeline gli sorrise.  
\- Allora sotto tutto quel fango ti nascondevi davvero tu.  
La donna si alzò dal letto dopo un'ultima carezza a Seth e gli andò incontro.  
Guy guardò il bambino addormentato, poi seguì Adeline fuori dalla stanza senza fare rumore.  
\- Mi ricordo quella canzone. La cantavi anche per me quando non riuscivo ad addormentarmi.  
Adeline lo fissò, divertita.  
\- Per chi credi che la stessi cantando ora?  
Gisborne la guardò, sorpreso, e Adeline lo prese per mano, guidandolo verso due sedie vicine, disposte davanti al camino, sedette di fronte a lui senza lasciargli andare la mano, poi gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano libera.  
\- Sento la tua tristezza, piccolo mio. Ti va di raccontarmi tutto?  
  
Robin si stese sul letto con un sospiro soddisfatto. Negli ultimi giorni né lui né Gisborne avevano mangiato o riposato abbastanza e quella era la prima volta che riusciva ad andare a letto sazio e senza troppe preoccupazioni.  
Come aveva detto a Guy poco prima, era certo che con Adeline Seth sarebbe stato ben accudito e amato. Una volta morta Annie, il bambino non avrebbe potuto sperare di finire in mani migliori.  
Ancora una volta rimpianse di essere stato troppo piccolo quando la balia si era presa cura di lui e di non avere ricordi di quel periodo.  
Gisborne di sicuro in quel momento era insieme ad Adeline e anche quello era un motivo di sollievo per Robin. La morte di Annie aveva sconvolto Guy molto di più di quanto Robin non avesse immaginato e nel viaggio di ritorno dalla dimora di Lady Glasson, Gisborne gli era sembrato costantemente sul punto di crollare e lui non sapeva come poterlo aiutare.  
Seth non era l'unico ad aver bisogno di conforto e Robin era lieto che Adeline potesse aiutare anche l'amico.  
Sospirò.  
In momenti come quelli si sentiva solo.  
Certo, era ammirato e amato da tutti e aveva la compagnia dei suoi amici, ma a volte sentiva la mancanza di una famiglia tutta sua.  
Guy avrebbe sposato Marian e, anche se ancora non lo conosceva bene, aveva già un figlio, mentre lui non aveva nulla di tutto ciò.  
Non rimpiangeva il suo fidanzamento con la ragazza, si rendeva conto che l'amore di un tempo non esisteva più, ma a volte gli mancava la sensazione di appartenere a qualcuno.  
Come fuorilegge non poteva sperare di avere una famiglia normale, sarebbe stato egoista da parte sua trascinare una donna in una vita tanto pericolosa. Certo, Will e Djaq erano riusciti a ricominciare una nuova vita insieme, ma loro non erano Robin Hood, se fossero riusciti a non attirare l'attenzione, nessuno sarebbe andato a cercarli per arrestarli.  
Ma nel suo caso era diverso: per poter avere una vita normale avrebbe dovuto andare via da Nottingham, abbandonare la gente che contava su di lui e vivere con quel peso sulla coscienza.  
Avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di quello che aveva. Del resto Guy aveva la possibilità di avere una famiglia, ma la maggior parte della gente lo odiava e a parte lui, Marian e Allan non poteva contare su molte altre amicizie. A pensarci bene, Gisborne non era meno solo di lui e lo era stato per molto più tempo.  
Robin si alzò dal letto. Si sentiva stanco, ma era evidente che per il momento il sonno non sarebbe arrivato.  
Infilò gli stivali e andò a cercare Guy per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Sorrise tra sé, ironicamente: ancora faticava a credere di potersi preoccupare così tanto per Gisborne.  
Guy era stato il primo a tirar fuori l'idea che loro due avrebbero potuto essere fratelli se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso e all'epoca Robin lo aveva preso per matto, ma ora non sembrava più così assurdo.  
Anche se non di sangue, ormai loro due _erano_ fratelli.  
Robin trovò la stanza in cui dormiva Seth e si fermò sulla soglia a guardare il bambino addormentato.  
Lui e Gisborne avevano sofferto molto per la perdita dei loro genitori quando erano ragazzi, se le cose fossero andate diversamente le vite di entrambi sarebbero state molto diverse e probabilmente migliori. Robin decise che quel bambino non avrebbe dovuto risentire della morte della madre e si ripromise di aiutare Guy a dargli una vita serena e il più possibile normale.  
Sentì la voce di Guy nella stanza accanto, interrotta solo di tanto in tanto da quella di Adeline e si avvicinò alla porta per guardare all'interno senza farsi vedere.  
Guy e la balia erano seduti davanti al camino e Gisborne parlava con aria abbattuta, mentre la donna lo ascoltava, comprensiva, accarezzandogli la guancia di tanto in tanto con un gesto materno.  
Robin si ritirò senza interromperli e si diresse verso la sala principale.  
Il padre di Adeline riposava davanti al camino con un boccale di vino in mano, sorseggiandone di tanto in tanto il contenuto, mentre Thomas e Cedric erano seduti davanti a una scacchiera e il ragazzo più giovane spiegava all'amico le regole del gioco.  
Robin salutò rispettosamente il vecchio e si avvicinò ai due ragazzi, osservando le posizioni dei pezzi: entrambi avevano la possibilità di vincere quella partita.  
Si rivolse al ragazzo più grande.  
\- Posso chiederti un favore, Cedric?  
\- Certo! - Disse il giovane con entusiasmo.  
\- Domattina presto cavalca fino a Locksley e avvisa Marian e Allan che io e Gisborne siamo qui.  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo si illuminò di comprensione.  
\- Credo che a Sir Guy farebbe molto piacere una visita di Lady Marian. Partirò presto e cavalcherò velocemente.  
Robin gli sorrise, poi si congedò e tornò in camera.  
Si stese e chiuse gli occhi, un po' più sereno di poco prima, e finalmente si abbandonò al sonno.  



	68. Flowers

Guy si svegliò con un grido nel sentire un peso che gli piombava sullo stomaco all'improvviso. Un attimo dopo si trovò a fissare gli occhi azzurri di Seth che lo guardavano con un'espressione decisa.  
\- Lei ha detto che oggi posso giocare con te.  
Il bambino indicò Adeline, ferma sulla soglia della stanza, e la donna sorrise a entrambi. Guy la guardò, chiedendole con lo sguardo che intenzioni avesse.  
\- Guy, sei suo padre, è giusto che impariate a conoscervi un po' prima che tu debba tornare a Locksley. Oggi Seth resterà con te.  
Gisborne si spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e la guardò con aria preoccupata. Adeline non aveva tutti i torti, presto sarebbe tornato a casa, lasciando Seth alle sue cure. Se non avesse voluto essere per Seth solo un estraneo che ogni tanto andava a trovarlo, Guy avrebbe dovuto cercare di stabilire un rapporto con lui in qualche modo.  
\- Non farlo avvicinare a me mentre sto dormendo, però. A volte ho degli incubi, potrei reagire in modo pericoloso.  
Adeline annuì.  
\- Me ne ricorderò, ma oggi eri sereno come un bambino, se stavi sognando dovevano essere bei sogni. Un po' mi è dispiaciuto svegliarti, ma il sole è già alto e la colazione sarà pronta fra poco, sbrigati a prepararti, io e Seth ti aspetteremo a tavola. Tra tuo figlio, Hood e i ragazzi rischi di non trovare più nulla da mangiare se non ti affretti.  
La donna aveva parlato fingendo di essere seria, ma Guy le sorrise, divertito. Sapeva benissimo che Adeline non lo avrebbe mai lasciato a digiuno. Anche da piccolo, nei rari casi in cui veniva mandato a letto senza cena per punizione, la balia trovava sempre il modo di fargli arrivare un po' di pane o un pezzo di formaggio che poi lui mangiava di nascosto sotto le coperte, mentre Adeline gli raccontava una storia oppure cantava per lui.  
Seth scese dal letto e corse a prendere la mano di Adeline, chiaramente preoccupato al pensiero di poter rischiare di saltare la colazione.  
Guy li guardò andare via e tornò a stendersi per qualche minuto prima di iniziare a prepararsi. Incrociò le braccia dietro alla testa e fissò una lama di sole che entrava dalla finestra e si allungava sulla parete.  
Adeline aveva ragione, il sole doveva essere già piuttosto alto e per una volta lui aveva dormito bene e si era svegliato riposato.  
La tristezza per Annie era sempre presente, Guy aveva il sospetto che ci avrebbe messo un bel po' ad attenuarsi, ma non si sentiva più terrorizzato e angosciato per il destino di Seth. Hood glielo aveva detto e anche lui ne era convinto: con Adeline, il bambino era in buone mani e Guy poteva stare tranquillo.  
  
Marian finì di dare gli ordini ai servitori e li guardò mentre spostavano i mobili per pulire la casa a fondo. Le donne di Locksley avevano già fatto ogni bucato possibile nei giorni precedenti e file e file di panni erano stesi ad asciugare fuori dalla casa.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Thornton e l'anziano servitore fece un leggero sorriso.  
\- L'ultima volta che ho visto tanto movimento è stato quando Sir Guy stava organizzando il proprio matrimonio. Aveva fatto pulire la casa da cima a fondo, per renderla accogliente per Lady Marian.  
Allan sogghignò.  
\- Spero per Giz che stavolta le cose vadano a finire in modo migliore. E spero anche che si sbrighi a tornare prima che Marian finisca le cose da pulire, altrimenti non so cosa si inventerà per far passare il tempo.  
\- Allan! - Marian lo chiamò, avvicinandosi a lui e il giovane la guardò, preoccupato che potesse aver sentito il loro discorso, ma la ragazza sembrava essere ignara delle sue parole e si limitò a mettergli in mano le spade che aveva staccato dal muro della sala. - Puoi farle affilare e lucidare?  
\- Sono rimaste appese sopra il camino per anni, dubito che a qualcuno verrà mai in mente di usarle, che senso ha?  
\- Fallo e basta. - Scattò la ragazza, nervosa.  
Allan la guardò.  
\- Forse dovresti rilassarti un po'. Perché tanta fretta?  
\- Voglio che Locksley sia in ordine quando Guy tornerà. - Disse Marian, poi lo guardò con aria smarrita. - Allan? Lui tornerà, vero?  
\- Ancora te lo chiedi? Non dovresti avere il minimo dubbio: Giz tornerà _sempre_ da te, qualsiasi cosa possa accadergli.  
Marian stava per obiettare che un figlio era un po' più di “qualsiasi cosa”, quando scorse un cavallo che si avvicinava al galoppo.  
Il cuore le fece un balzo e la ragazza si chiese se potesse essere Gisborne, ma in quel caso avrebbe dovuto essere accompagnato da Robin Hood. Guardò ansiosamente il cavaliere, timorosa che potesse essere successo qualcosa a uno dei due uomini, ma, non appena fu più vicino, Marian fu certa che non si trattava di nessuno dei due.  
Riconobbe Cedric e si chiese cosa fosse venuto a fare a Locksley, forse portava un messaggio per Guy.  
Il ragazzo fermò il cavallo tirando le redini e sorrise nel vedere che sia Allan che Marian erano presenti.  
\- Ho un messaggio per voi da parte di Robin Hood: lui e Sir Guy sono tornati dal loro viaggio e sono ospiti a casa di Adeline.  
Marian annuì. Aveva senso: se Guy aveva portato con sé il figlio, recarsi dalla ex balia sarebbe stata una scelta intelligente. Il che doveva significare che Annie era morta, pensò con tristezza.  
\- C'è anche il bambino? - Chiese.  
\- Sì. Assomiglia molto a Sir Guy. Non immaginavo che avesse un figlio...  
La ragazza fissò il giovane.  
\- Una nostra visita arrecherebbe troppo disturbo? - Chiese cautamente.  
Cedric sorrise divertito.  
\- Se fosse così, io ora non sarei qui a Locksley. Anzi, immagino che a Sir Guy farebbe molto bene vedere dei volti amichevoli. Non sono affari miei, ma mi è sembrato piuttosto abbattuto.  
Marian si rivolse ad Allan.  
\- Fai sellare i cavalli e tieniti pronto. Io avviserò mio padre e preparerò una borsa con il necessario per il viaggio, poi partiremo appena possibile.  
  
Guy chiese aiuto con lo sguardo ad Adeline, ma la donna si limitò a sorridergli con dolcezza e a mettergli una mano sulla schiena per spingerlo fuori dalla porta. Seth era aggrappato alla mano del cavaliere nero e sembrava un po' dubbioso.  
\- Su, uscite un po' all'aria aperta e divertitevi un po'. - Li esortò, ignorando la muta richiesta di aiuto di Guy. - Sono certa che vi verrà qualche idea per passare il tempo.  
Sorrise di nuovo a Gisborne e rientrò in casa, chiudendogli la porta in faccia.  
Robin la guardò, un po' incerto.  
\- Guy non ha la più pallida idea di come intrattenere un bambino di quella età. - Disse. - Forse è meglio che vada con loro, se Seth dovesse iniziare a piangere posso sempre distrarlo con il mio arco.  
Adeline lo trattenne.  
\- Proprio per questo è meglio che tu resti qui. Se Guy non sa come comportarsi con Seth, è ora che lo scopra. È adulto e abbastanza intelligente per inventarsi qualcosa. Però sono contenta che ti preoccupi per lui. Quando vi abbiamo cercati ero molto angosciata, abbiamo sentito storie terribili su di voi, su quanto vi odiaste... Avevo il terrore che avreste finito per uccidervi a vicenda.  
\- All'epoca la possibilità c'era in effetti.  
Adeline sospirò.  
\- Non so se sarei riuscita a sopportare una cosa del genere, vedere due dei bambini che ho allevato che si fanno del male tra loro mi avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Già è stato abbastanza duro perdere Archer, non avrei potuto accettare la fine di uno di voi due.  
\- A proposito di Archer... - Robin abbassò la voce in modo che potesse udirlo solo lei. - Guy si sta avvicinando a lui. Per ora ha scoperto che è davvero nostro fratello, ma ancora non so se possa essere affidabile. Secondo Guy sì, ma penso che sia il suo cuore a parlare più che la sua testa.  
\- A volte il cuore non si sbaglia.  
\- Ma quando lo fa è un disastro. Se Archer dovesse rivelarsi irrecuperabile, temo che Gisborne finirebbe col restarne molto scottato.  
\- Confido su di te perché ciò non avvenga.  
  
Guy avvicinò alla bocca il dorso della mano e mise le labbra sul graffio per succhiare via il sangue.  
Prendere uno dei gattini che erano nati nella stalla per mostrarlo a Seth gli era sembrata una buona idea finché non era arrivata la gatta che si era avventata su di lui per proteggere i suoi cuccioli.  
Almeno Seth non si era spaventato e per un po' si era accontentato di guardare i gatti da lontano, ma si era annoiato in fretta ed era corso fuori dalla stalla, costringendo Guy a inseguirlo.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un bambino di quell'età potesse essere tanto instancabile e capace di trovare sempre nuovi modi di mettersi nei guai. Almeno un paio di volte Guy aveva dovuto afferrarlo all'ultimo momento prima che si infilasse tra le zampe dei cavalli, rischiando di essere schiacciato dagli zoccoli, e prenderlo al volo quando in un attimo di distrazione si era arrampicato su una scala ed era scivolato.  
Lo raggiunse e gli prese una mano per evitare che si allontanasse di nuovo. Seth non si ribellò e gliela strinse a sua volta, fiducioso, tirandolo verso una pozzanghera e indicando il fango con aria speranzosa.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Che ne dici di trovare un gioco più tranquillo?  
Seth lo fissò, deluso, e rimase a guardarlo, in attesa che fosse lui a proporre qualcosa.  
Gisborne cercò di pensare in fretta a qualche attività che non comportasse pericoli per il bambino e che allo stesso tempo riuscisse a catturare il suo interesse.  
Se fosse stato un po' più grande avrebbe potuto insegnargli a cavalcare o a usare una spada di legno, ma per ora entrambi gli esercizi non erano adatti a Seth.  
Lo sguardo del bambino si adombrò e Guy ormai aveva imparato a sue spese che se non avesse trovato velocemente qualcosa da fare, Seth si sarebbe messo a piangere e gridare.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto essere più severo con lui, ma come avrebbe potuto rimproverare un bambino che aveva appena perso la madre?  
Si guardò intorno, cercando un'idea. Camminando erano arrivati in un campo incolto dove erano cresciuti molti fiori selvatici e si ricordò di un momento lontano nel tempo: Isabella, solo di pochi anni più grande di Seth, seduta in un prato e intenta a intrecciare i fiori che lui raccoglieva per lei.  
\- Cosa ne dici di portare un mazzo di fiori ad Adeline? - Propose, sperando ardentemente che il figlio accettasse. Se lo avesse visto, Vaisey si sarebbe burlato di lui a vita, ma, dopo una mattina tanto faticosa, raccogliere fiori gli sembrava un'attività perfettamente sicura e accettabile.  
  
Marian frenò il cavallo e scese in fretta, affidando le redini al giovane Thomas che le era corso incontro. Fu immediatamente consapevole dello sguardo divertito di Robin Hood puntato su di lei, prima ancora di voltarsi e scorgerlo.  
\- Però, sei stata più veloce di quanto pensassi. - Disse Robin, sogghignando. - Un tempo ci mettevi molto più tempo a prepararti per viaggiare. Dove sono Allan e Cedric?  
La ragazza arrossì leggermente. Non voleva ammettere che aveva galoppato tanto velocemente da lasciare indietro gli altri due.  
\- Dov'è Guy? - Chiese, senza rispondergli. - E Annie...  
Robin sospirò e scosse la testa.  
\- Era davvero molto malata, è un miracolo che fosse ancora viva quando siamo arrivati. Ma Gisborne è riuscito a chiederle perdono ed è morta serena.  
Marian annuì gravemente.  
Si sentiva triste per quella giovane morta troppo presto, ma soprattutto continuava a chiedersi come avesse reagito Guy alla sua morte. Annie era stata solo una storia senza importanza per lui oppure aveva provato qualcosa per quella ragazza? Cedric aveva detto che gli era sembrato piuttosto abbattuto... E quello che era successo avrebbe cambiato le cose tra loro?  
Si accorse che Robin la stava osservando con un sopracciglio alzato.  
\- Se cerchi Gisborne, dovrebbe essere da qualche parte qui intorno, insieme al bambino. Ti conviene andarli a cercare prima che uno dei due riesca a far fuori l'altro e in questo caso non scommetterei sulla sopravvivenza di Gisborne.  
Marian lo guardò, perplessa. A volte non riusciva a capire cosa Robin pensasse di Guy. Erano stati nemici a lungo e di certo doveva odiarlo perché lei aveva scelto Gisborne, eppure avevano collaborato per salvare lei e Robin gli aveva salvato la vita uccidendo Roger di Barret e aveva accettato di accompagnarlo da Annie non appena aveva saputo che la ragazza stava morendo.  
Si chiese cosa si fossero detti in quei giorni trascorsi a stretto contatto, se si fossero ignorati o se tra i due uomini si fosse creata una qualche specie di tregua in nome di un bene superiore.  
Non sapendo cosa dire, si limitò ad assentire con un cenno della testa e si mise in cerca di Guy.  
Lo trovò poco dopo, non troppo lontano dalla casa. Il cavaliere nero era inginocchiato a terra in un prato e le dava le spalle, ignaro della sua presenza. Un bambino dai capelli scuri era seduto accanto a lui ed entrambi sembravano essere concentrati a osservare qualcosa che Guy teneva tra le mani.  
Marian si avvicinò in silenzio, continuando a guardarli.  
Non vedeva Seth da quando era un neonato, ma quando il bambino si voltò a guardare Guy, vide Marian con la coda dell'occhio e si girò a guardarla. Per un attimo si fissarono negli occhi e la ragazza pensò che non c'era alcun dubbio che quel bambino fosse figlio di Guy, poi Seth si rivolse al cavaliere nero.  
\- Chi è quella signora?  
\- Quale signora? - Chiese Gisborne, voltandosi a guardare e, quando la vide, rimase a fissarla, incredulo. - Marian... - Sussurrò, poi si alzò di scatto e le corse incontro, stringendola in un abbraccio.  
La ragazza si aggrappò a lui, stupendosi per l'ennesima volta di come si sentisse a suo agio tra le sue braccia, come se solo quello fosse il posto giusto per lei.  
\- Mi sei mancato così tanto... - Sospirò. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Guy, scoprendovi la tristezza che provava. Aveva avuto intenzione di baciarlo, ma si ritrovò ad accarezzargli la guancia e i capelli con un gesto tenero. - Tu stai bene?  
Guy appoggiò il viso alla sua mano, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo.  
\- Non lo so. - Ammise e Marian lo strinse più forte.  
Guy si abbandonò a quell'abbraccio, affidando alla ragazza i suoi sentimenti confusi e per un po' rimasero stretti insieme senza dire nulla, poi Marian si sentì tirare il vestito e si staccò da Guy per guardare Seth. Il bambino aveva un lembo della sua gonna ancora stretto in una mano e un malconcio mazzolino di fiori nell'altra. Guardò Marian per qualche secondo, poi le lasciò andare la gonna e divise in due i fiori, offrendone una metà alla ragazza.  
\- L'altro è per Adeline. - Spiegò, solennemente, mentre Marian accettava il dono, ringraziandolo con un sorriso.  
\- Andiamo a portarglielo? - Propose Guy, tendendogli una mano, e Seth la prese senza esitare.  
Gisborne mise il braccio libero attorno alla vita di Marian e la attirò a sé, tenendola al suo fianco mentre tornavano verso la casa, ma dopo pochi passi si fermò e guardò il padre.  
\- Li portiamo anche alla mia mamma?  
Marian sentì il corpo di Guy irrigidirsi a quella domanda, ma Gisborne si riprese in fretta per rispondere alla domanda del bambino.  
\- Se vuoi domani ne raccoglieremo ancora. Adesso dobbiamo tornare a casa, credo che Adeline abbia già preparato il pranzo. Hai fame?  
Seth annuì con entusiasmo e Guy e Marian si scambiarono uno sguardo sollevato mentre riprendevano a camminare.  
La ragazza appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Guy con un piccolo sospiro, felice di essersi riunita a lui.  
Finché fossero rimasti insieme, sentiva che avrebbero potuto affrontare qualsiasi cosa.  



	69. To Save a Brother

Allan mise al trotto il cavallo, avvicinandosi a Guy.  
\- Tutto bene, Giz? - Chiese e l'amico si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tu. Stai bene?  
\- Perché non dovrei?  
\- Oh, non saprei, la tua ex ragazza è morta, ti sei ritrovato con un figlio piccolo e hai appena lasciato il suddetto figlio lontano da te, perché non dovresti stare bene? Sciocco io a preoccuparmi per te.  
Guy sorrise debolmente.  
\- Per Seth è meglio restare a casa di Adeline, almeno per ora. Mi raccomando, Allan, nessuno deve sapere di lui. Nessuno.  
\- Cosa vuoi che sia un segreto in più? Credo che siano di più le cose che ti riguardano che devo nascondere che non quelle di cui si può parlare liberamente. Sei fortunato che io sia bravo a mentire.  
Gisborne scosse la testa ridendo.  
\- Non me ne vanterei troppo, Allan. Piuttosto dimmi, come sono andate le cose a Knighton e a Locksley mentre ero via?  
\- Non ci sono stati problemi, i lavori alla casa sono andati avanti, tra poco lo vedrai con i tuoi occhi. Ho iniziato a raccogliere le tasse di questo mese, non avrai problemi a soddisfare le richieste dello sceriffo.  
\- Allora hanno messo in pratica i nostri suggerimenti per migliorare i rendimenti dei campi?  
\- Già. Finalmente iniziano a fidarsi di te.  
\- Gisborne!  
Guy e Allan si voltarono indietro e videro Archer che galoppava per raggiungerli, seguito da alcuni soldati con le divise di Nottingham.  
Fermarono i cavalli per aspettarlo, osservandolo un po' preoccupati, ma Archer non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni nei loro confronti.  
\- Non ti sei fatto vedere in giro per un bel po', Gisborne.  
\- Perché, ti sono mancato? - Rispose Guy, in tono scherzoso, prima che l'altro potesse fargli altre domande.  
Archer sogghignò.  
\- Ti va di continuare con la nostra gara? Ultimamente le cose sono fin troppo tranquille a Nottingham, mi sto annoiando.  
\- Solo se stavolta riusciremo a evitare di rischiare il collo.  
\- Avevi detto così anche la volta scorsa e hai rischiato di sfracellarti sul fondo di un pozzo. Ho faticato a muovere le braccia per una settimana quella volta.  
\- Non solo tu, amico. - Si intromise Allan.  
\- Devo la vita a entrambi. - Disse Guy.  
\- Eppure l'eroe sei solo tu, a sentire la gente. È ingiusto, non trovi?  
\- Quello che dicono non dipende da me. - Disse Gisborne, alzando le spalle, poi lanciò un'occhiata ai soldati. - Come mai vai in giro con la scorta?  
\- Lo sceriffo mi ha ordinato di venire a Knighton per controllare che non ci siano irregolarità con la raccolta delle tasse.  
\- Perché, pensa che io possa imbrogliarlo?  
\- Più che altro credo che voglia solo darti fastidio.  
\- Non ho nulla da nascondere. Vieni pure a controllare, per me non è un problema.  
Archer sorrise.  
\- Magari nel frattempo possiamo decidere quale sarà la nostra prossima sfida.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Ehi, Giz, posso partecipare anche io? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Tu?  
\- Perché no? - Chiese Allan, imitando la sua ultima frase. - Oppure avete paura che possa vincere io?  
Gli altri due scoppiarono a ridere e Allan li guardò, fingendosi offeso.  
\- Cosa c'è, credete che non possa battervi?  
\- Puoi provarci. - Disse Guy, sorridendo. - Ma tu non disapprovavi le nostre gare?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- A quanto pare non c'è modo di impedirvelo. Se dovesse succederti qualcosa, Marian se la prenderebbe con me in ogni caso, allora tanto vale che mi diverta anche io.  
\- Lascialo fare, Gisborne, renderà il tutto più divertente. - Disse Archer, guardando Allan con aria di approvazione.  
Guy annuì, poi notò con la coda dell'occhio un movimento tra i cespugli che crescevano lungo la strada e vide un uomo che puntava un arco contro Archer.  
Guy agì istintivamente e saltò verso il fratellastro, trascinandolo giù dalla sella nello stesso momento in cui l'arciere misterioso lasciava partire la freccia.  
Allan li vide cadere a terra e si affrettò a scendere di sella per soccorrerli. I cavalli scalpitarono, spaventati e partirono al galoppo lungo la strada per Knighton, mentre i soldati di Archer si lanciarono all'inseguimento dell'aggressore.  
\- Ehi, Giz? Stai bene?! - Chiese Allan, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
Gisborne si rialzò, guardandosi intorno in cerca di altri pericoli, poi aiutò Archer.  
\- Sì, non sono ferito. - Disse ad Allan, poi si rivolse al fratellastro. - E tu?  
Archer scosse la testa.  
\- Non mi sono fatto niente, grazie a te. - Indicò la freccia piantata in un albero. - Se non mi avessi buttato giù da cavallo, mi avrebbe sicuramente colpito.  
Archer si avvicinò all'albero e staccò la freccia.  
\- Deve essere stato Hood.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Quella non è una delle sue frecce. Credimi, ormai le conosco molto bene. E credimi, se Hood avesse voluto ucciderti, saresti già morto da molto tempo.  
Archer lo guardò.  
\- Sembra quasi che tu lo stia difendendo.  
Gisborne alzò le spalle.  
\- Non dire idiozie. È solo che conosco bene il suo modo di agire. Hood è un fuorilegge, ma non uccide senza un grave motivo.  
I soldati di Archer tornarono trascinando un uomo fuori di sé dal terrore.  
\- È stato lui, aveva ancora l'arco in mano quando lo abbiamo preso.  
Archer guardò l'attentatore: era vestito di stracci e l'arco sembrava essere l'unica cosa in buone condizioni in suo possesso. Il suo sguardo era quello di un folle, diviso a metà tra rabbia e terrore.  
\- Hai cercato di uccidermi. - Disse Archer.  
\- Sì! E lo rifarei mille altre volte! - Gridò l'uomo, poi indicò Gisborne. - E avrei dovuto colpire anche lui! Siete cani! Cani dello Sceriffo!  
\- Perché? - Archer lo fissò, impassibile.  
\- Mi avete tolto tutto! Mia moglie è morta di fame per colpa vostra! Assassini! Voi e le vostre tasse ingiuste! E mio figlio, il mio bambino è morto dissanguato dopo che lo sceriffo gli ha fatto tagliare una mano per aver rubato un pezzo di carne! E lui voleva solo sfamare sua madre! Sono morti tutti e due per colpa vostra! Dovevate morire voi, invece!  
\- Voi tre, legatelo e portatelo a Nottingham. - Disse quietamente Archer, rivolgendosi a tre dei soldati, poi indicò due degli altri. - Tu invece dacci il tuo cavallo e monta in sella con uno dei tuoi compagni e tu fai salire Allan. Gli altri continuino a scortarci.  
Archer prese il cavallo del soldato e vi salì, invitando Guy a salire in sella dietro di lui, poi si rimisero in cammino verso Knighton.  
\- Quell'uomo era disperato. - Commentò Guy.  
\- Ha tentato di uccidermi, sarà processato per questo.  
Gisborne annuì tetramente.  
\- E sappiamo entrambi come andrà a finire.  
\- Avrebbe dovuto esprimere la sua disperazione in un altro modo, facendo così si è messo il cappio al collo con le sue stesse mani. Anche volendo non potrei farci niente. D'altronde credo che ormai per lui la morte possa solo essere un sollievo.  
\- Credo di sì.  
\- Forse lo sceriffo ha ragione quando parla di te, Gisborne.  
\- In che senso?  
\- Lui si esprime in termini più coloriti, ma il concetto è che sei diventato troppo tenero per il ruolo che ricoprivi. Anche se volessi riprenderti il mio posto non ne saresti più capace.  
\- Se volessi potrei. Ma non voglio più. - Rispose Guy, seccamente.  
\- Ehi, non era una critica, Gisborne. Del resto se tu fossi quello di una volta, io ora sarei a terra con una freccia conficcata nel cuore e tu staresti galoppando verso Nottingham per riprenderti il tuo posto accanto allo sceriffo.  
\- Forse Vaisey non te lo ha detto, ma sono stato io a non voler più lavorare per lui e non il contrario.  
\- Mi sorprende che ti abbia lasciato andare.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Avevo i miei mezzi per convincerlo. Sarò diventato troppo tenero, ma Vaisey non deve sottovalutarmi.  
Archer trattenne il cavallo e portò una mano alla spada nel vedere un gruppo di persone che veniva loro incontro. Guy gli mise una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo.  
\- Vengono da Knighton, li conosco.  
\- Sir Guy! - Gridò uno dei contadini. - State bene? Abbiamo visto arrivare i vostri cavalli da soli e abbiamo pensato che vi fosse successo qualcosa.  
I contadini lanciarono sguardi sospettosi ad Archer: sapevano che tempo prima erano stati lui e lo sceriffo a bruciare Knighton Hall per la seconda volta e avevano sentito dire che ancora prima era stato sempre lui a fustigare pubblicamente Guy di Gisborne al posto di un ragazzino. E in ogni caso Archer era l'uomo dello sceriffo, la sua presenza era sempre sinonimo di guai.  
Gisborne scese da cavallo per parlare con loro.  
\- Abbiamo avuto un contrattempo, ma è già stato risolto. - Disse, in tono pacato, come se non fosse successo nulla di particolare. - I nostri cavalli sono a Knighton?  
\- Sì, mio signore.  
\- Bene, tornate pure al villaggio, oggi finiremo di raccogliere le tasse di questo mese. Gli uomini dello sceriffo sono qui per controllare che sia tutto regolare.  
Gli uomini obbedirono e Guy tornò a montare in sella alle spalle di Archer.  
\- Posso chiederti di tenere a bada i soldati mentre sarete a Knighton? Raccoglieremo tutte le quote richieste, ma non vorrei avere altri problemi.  
Archer sorrise.  
\- Sei fortunato che lo sceriffo non sia qui, altrimenti non avrei scelta, lo sai, vero?  
\- Posso capirlo.  
  
Marian fece galoppare il suo cavallo per un po', per rallentarlo non appena fu in vista di Clun.  
Aveva deciso di recarsi ad aiutare i poveri del villaggio, portando loro alcuni sacchi di semenza che l'anno successivo avrebbero garantito un raccolto un po' più abbondante. Non era molto, ma era sempre meglio di niente e comunque lei aveva bisogno di impegnarsi in qualcosa per non pensare troppo.  
Era preoccupata per Guy e temeva che stesse soffrendo più di quanto non le avesse rivelato.  
Erano tornati a Locksley il giorno precedente e Gisborne non aveva più parlato né di Annie, né di Seth. Le aveva raccomandato di non far parola del bambino con nessuno, ma lei aveva l'impressione che il suo silenzio non dipendesse dalla necessità di mantenere il segreto, ma da una sofferenza interiore che non voleva mostrarle.  
Marian sospirò tra sé. Si chiedeva quanto fosse stata importante quella ragazza per Guy e se lui l'avesse amata.  
Di certo voleva già bene a quel bambino, anche se forse non ne se ne era reso conto nemmeno lui.  
La giovane ripensò al momento in cui li aveva visti insieme per la prima volta, impegnati a raccogliere fiori insieme in un prato, così incredibilmente simili e innegabilmente padre e figlio, anche se si conoscevano solo da pochi giorni.  
Marian si chiese se un giorno anche lei avrebbe dato figli a Guy.  
 _A chi dei due somiglieranno? Saranno simili a Guy come Seth oppure avranno anche qualcosa di me?_  
Sempre che lui si decidesse a chiederla in moglie, pensò con un sospiro.  
Tutte le sue coetanee ormai erano sposate e avevano già almeno due o tre bambini, lei iniziava a essere troppo vecchia per essere ancora nubile.  
Le venne in mente Meg, la donna che aveva visto alla taverna con Guy, e ancora una volta si chiese se fosse la stessa Meg che si era unita alla banda di Robin Hood. In entrambi i casi, quella Meg era comunque più giovane di lei e Marian si chiese se non fosse quello il problema che tratteneva Guy dal chiedere la sua mano.  
E se Gisborne avesse pensato che ormai lei fosse troppo vecchia per dargli degli eredi?  
 _No, non può essere. Tante donne hanno bambini anche a un'età molto più avanzata della mia._  
La ragazza cercò di scacciare via quei dubbi insensati. Lei amava Guy e lui era stato pronto a sfidare il mondo intero per lei, doveva avere fiducia nel loro amore.  
E se fosse stata davvero incapace di portare in grembo un bambino, c'era sempre Seth. Per amore di Guy era disposta a crescerlo come un figlio ed era sicura che le sarebbe venuto naturale volergli bene.  
Mentre rimuginava su questi pensieri, si era avvicinata a Clun e fu felice di vedere il villaggio in fondo alla strada. Presto sarebbe stata impegnata a distribuire i semi ai contadini e ad ascoltare i loro problemi per capire se avrebbe potuto aiutarli in qualche altro modo.  
Non avrebbe avuto tempo per tormentarsi con dubbi inutili e assurdi, pensò con sollievo, spronando il cavallo per raggiungere Clun il più presto possibile.  



	70. Just the Two of Us

Archer osservò attentamente gli operai che lavoravano alla ricostruzione di Knighton Hall: i lavori procedevano con efficienza e rapidità e ormai non mancava molto al completamento della casa.  
Guardò Guy.  
Gisborne seguiva ogni gesto dei suoi uomini con attenzione e Archer sapeva che di solito si univa a loro per lavorare con le proprie mani alla ricostruzione del maniero. Se quel giorno non lo aveva ancora fatto era solo perché lui era presente.  
\- Perché ci tieni così tanto?  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- A cosa?  
\- A questa casa. Da come la guardi ogni volta che ci posi gli occhi, sembra che sia tutto il tuo mondo.  
Gisborne esitò per un attimo, chiedendosi se fosse saggio essere sincero con lui. Nel pozzo si era mostrato affidabile e gli aveva salvato la vita, ma nonostante tutto Archer era sempre l'uomo fidato di Vaisey e avrebbe potuto usare le cose a cui Guy teneva per colpirlo.  
 _È comunque mio fratello._  
\- Perché lo è. - Guy sorrise guardando la casa. - Quando sarà finita, avrò finalmente qualcosa che sia veramente mio e potrò chiedere a Marian di sposarmi.  
Archer finse di rabbrividire, poi sorrise ironicamente.  
\- Che prospettiva orrenda. No, il matrimonio non fa proprio per me. Ma se tu ci tieni, buon per te.  
\- Da quando ho perso la mia, ho sempre desiderato avere una famiglia.  
Archer gli lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito.  
\- Lavorare per lo sceriffo non mi sembra il modo migliore per formarne una. A me non interessa e quindi non ho problemi a lavorare per lui finché mi paga regolarmente, ma se tu avevi quel desiderio perché hai deciso di obbedirgli?  
\- Perché non avevo nessun altro. Per anni sono stato intimamente convinto che fosse _lui_ la mia famiglia, che in qualche modo ci tenesse a me. Nel momento più duro della mia vita, Vaisey era stato l'unico disposto ad accogliermi al suo servizio, a farmi pensare che potessi valere qualcosa. E in effetti per lui ero prezioso: sapeva che la mia lealtà per lui era assoluta e che avrei obbedito a ogni suo ordine senza fare domande. Ero il suo cane fedele.  
\- A vedere come ti tratta ora non si direbbe.  
\- Perché alla fine ho aperto gli occhi. Non sono più soltanto la mano che esegue la sua volontà. Stai attento, Archer, se mai ti capitasse di andare contro il suo volere, lo sceriffo non sarebbe affatto tenero con te. Non fidarti di lui.  
\- Non mi fido di nessuno come regola generale. Aiuta a sopravvivere se devi cavartela da solo.  
\- Non è un po' triste?  
Archer sogghignò.  
\- Meglio triste e vivo, che sottoterra con un sorriso. - Archer fece una pausa e indicò la casa. - Ma se è davvero _questo_ che desideri, ti auguro che i tuoi sogni possano realizzarsi. Pare che non manchi molto, ormai.  
Guy gli sorrise.  
\- Grazie. Se prometti di non portarti dietro lo sceriffo, ti inviterò al mio matrimonio.  
Archer ridacchiò.  
\- Se non è venuto nemmeno al tuo funerale, non credo proprio che sia interessato a presentarsi alle tue nozze.  
\- Già. - Disse Guy, pensieroso, poi guardò Archer. - Che ne dici di concludere la raccolta delle tasse? Se proprio devi controllare che sia tutto in regola, tanto vale farlo subito.  
Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Perché no? Poi avremo tempo per divertirci un po'. Comincia a pensare a cosa vuoi sfidarmi, intanto. Sicuro di non voler provare con l'arco?  
\- In tal caso non ci sarebbe sfida, ho una mira terribile, chiedi pure allo sceriffo se non ci credi.  
\- Che ne dici di ritentare con la spada? Potrei insegnarti un paio dei miei trucchetti preferiti.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Per me va bene.  
  
Allan sbadigliò e considerò l'idea di fare un sonnellino all'ombra dell'albero a cui si era appoggiato con la schiena mentre guardava Gisborne e Archer che si allenavano con la spada. I soldati di Archer avevano preso in consegna i soldi delle tasse di Knighton ed erano tornati a Nottingham, ma il giovane si era fermato per una delle sue gare con Guy. I due uomini avevano combattuto per un po', ma la sfida sembrava essere finita in parità e ora stavano mettendo a confronto le tecniche di combattimento che conoscevano, scambiandosi piccole astuzie.  
Allan chiuse gli occhi, ma il suo proposito di dormire svanì poco dopo quando qualcuno tirò la manica della sua maglia.  
Il giovane si voltò a guardare di chi si trattasse e vide la piccola Mary che si era seduta accanto a lui.  
\- Allan, perché Sir Guy si sta allenando con quell'uomo? È cattivo, lavora con lo sceriffo e ha bruciato la casa di Sir Guy!  
\- Un tempo anche Giz lavorava per lo sceriffo, ricordi? Allora pensavate anche voi che fosse cattivo.  
\- Io no.  
\- Ma tutti gli altri sì. E credo che Giz si stia comportando con Archer come tu ti sei comportata con lui.  
\- Allora Sir Guy pensa che quell'uomo non sia così cattivo, anche se tutti credono il contrario?  
\- Più che altro lo spera.  
\- E allora io spero che Sir Guy abbia ragione.  
  
Archer colse di sorpresa Guy con una finta, facendogli volare la spada dalle mani, poi scoppiò a ridere davanti alla sua espressione sorpresa.  
\- Quasi nessuno è capace di bloccare questo colpo, non restarci troppo male. Ma visto che mi hai salvato la vita ti insegnerò sia come eseguirlo che come fermarlo. Anzi, meriteresti una ricompensa vera e propria. C'è qualcosa che desideri? Oro per completare la tua casa? Vuoi che mandi i miei soldati a lavorare alla ricostruzione? O preferisci un encomio da parte dello sceriffo? - Aggiunse in tono scherzoso.  
Guy sorrise e scosse la testa.  
\- Tu mi hai aiutato quando ero nel pozzo.  
\- Non è la stessa cosa, Guy. Io ho solo retto una corda, chiunque altro avrebbe potuto sostituirmi. Ma se tu non avessi visto l'arciere in agguato, io adesso sarei morto.  
\- Non voglio ricompense. Magari un giorno mi ricambierai il favore. Ma ora mostrami come si esegue quel colpo.  
Archer alzò le spalle e si chinò a raccogliere la spada di Guy. Gliela restituì sorridendo e si mise in posizione di attacco.  
\- Come preferisci. Allora guarda bene quello che sto per fare: ti farò vedere il colpo a velocità ridotta, così potrai provare a rifarlo, poi ti insegnerò come riconoscerlo in tempo e come bloccarlo per contrattaccare.  
  
Robin Hood tirò fuori le frecce dalla faretra per controllare che fossero in ordine, poi le rimise a posto una a una, senza fretta. Aveva lanciato una freccia nella finestra di Guy già da un bel po', ma non poteva sapere quando e se Gisborne avrebbe avuto la possibilità di raggiungerlo.  
Prese un coltello e iniziò ad appuntire un pezzo di legno, tanto per passare il tempo.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Hood? - Disse la voce di Guy, talmente vicina al suo orecchio da farlo sussultare.  
Gisborne scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la sua sorpresa.  
\- Non ti eri accorto del mio arrivo, vero?  
\- Sei diventato silenzioso come un'ombra. - Ammise Robin con un sorriso. - Però ti fai sempre aspettare.  
\- Ho una vita piuttosto impegnata, Hood, non sempre riesco ad accorrere non appena mi chiami.  
\- Quasi mai a dire il vero, ma non importa.  
Guy sedette a terra accanto a lui e lo guardò.  
\- Allora, dimmi tutto.  
\- Ho sentito che ci sono stati problemi sulla strada per Knighton, oggi.  
\- Un uomo ha tentato di uccidere Archer.  
\- E tu lo hai salvato.  
\- Già. È stato il gesto di un disperato, lo hanno catturato subito.  
\- Sì, l'ho sentito dire. Si dice che lo impiccheranno domani.  
\- Penso di sì. Non vorrai cercare di liberarlo? È per questo che sei qui?  
Robin lo studiò per qualche istante.  
\- Tu pensi che dovrei farlo?  
Guy fece un breve sospiro e scosse la testa.  
\- No. Quell'uomo ha tentato di uccidere Archer tendendogli un agguato. È un folle ed è pericoloso, non vale la pena rischiare la tua vita per salvarlo, anche perché non credo che desideri essere salvato. - Gisborne lo guardò. - Pensi che io sia senza cuore, vero?  
Robin gli strinse un braccio con un gesto comprensivo.  
\- No. La penso allo stesso modo.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Se riuscissi a farlo fuggire, temo che la prima cosa che farebbe sarebbe riprovarci e la prossima volta potrebbe fare del male a persone innocenti nel tentativo. Non ti ho chiamato per questo.  
\- Perché allora?  
\- Ho sentito dire che lo sceriffo ha raccolto tutte le tasse, ma non ha ancora inviato il denaro al principe Giovanni. I soldi sono ancora tutti al castello.  
\- E tu vuoi portarglieli via?  
- _Noi_ glieli porteremo via.  
\- Scommetto che non hai ancora un piano. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso ironico. - Cosa ne pensano gli altri?  
\- Con “noi” intendevo tu e io. Nessun altro. Né gli altri membri della banda né Allan.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Lo sai: Archer. Da quando ha preso il tuo posto, entrare al castello è diventato sempre più difficile. Tu e io abbiamo le capacità per tenergli testa, gli altri no. Non ho intenzione di metterli in pericolo.  
\- Quando lo scopriranno non ne saranno affatto felici. - Commentò Guy e Robin annuì.  
\- Lo so, ma almeno saranno vivi. Lo capiranno e una volta che avremo in mano i soldi delle tasse, saranno felici di aiutare i poveri.  
\- Già non piaccio molto ai tuoi compagni, se inizi a lasciarli da parte perché pensi che io sia più abile di loro, mi odieranno.  
Robin lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Tu _sei_ più esperto di loro, non sono io a pensarlo. Io e te abbiamo un tipo di addestramento che loro non hanno mai avuto e non dimenticare che tu sei quello che conosce Archer meglio di tutti noi. Se sei tu ad avere dei dubbi è un altro discorso. Se non vuoi rischiare, non ti biasimerei per questo, so che tu hai molto di più da perdere rispetto a me.  
\- Tutto quello che ho lo devo a te. Tutto. Devi solo chiedermelo e io ti seguirò, fratello mio.  
Robin lo fissò, commosso dalle parole appassionate di Guy, poi annuì e gli sorrise.  
\- E io non te lo chiederei se non fossi certo che possiamo riuscirci.  
Gisborne fece un mezzo sorriso ironico, poi si coprì il viso con la maschera da Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Allora andiamo. Potrai illustrarmi il tuo “non piano” mentre cavalchiamo verso il castello.  



	71. Kill Me

Robin si sporse per guardare oltre l'angolo del corridoio: la strada era libera e non c'erano guardie in vista. Fece un segno a Guy e il Guardiano Notturno si mosse per seguirlo, restando qualche passo indietro per accertarsi che nessuno potesse sorprenderli alle spalle.  
Il corridoio era lungo e alla fine si diramava in due direzioni: una li avrebbe condotti alle segrete, l'altra alla camera rinforzata dove lo sceriffo accumulava i suoi tesori. Robin si soffermò per un attimo a osservare il corridoio che portava alle segrete, chiedendosi se dopotutto non fosse giusto evitare che l'assalitore di Archer venisse impiccato. Quell'uomo era un folle e un potenziale assassino, ma erano state le crudeltà dello sceriffo a renderlo tale.  
Robin si costrinse a prendere la direzione opposta. Il suo intervento non avrebbe reso un grande favore al prigioniero, ormai temeva che solo la morte potesse restituirgli la pace, mentre rubare i soldi delle tasse avrebbe permesso a tanti innocenti di sopravvivere e non morire di fame.  
Studiò il corridoio deserto: fin lì tutto bene. Erano riusciti a introdursi nel castello senza troppe difficoltà e a evitare i soldati di guardia senza problemi. Forse Archer non era poi così previdente come avevano creduto lui e Guy, pensò.  
Gisborne lo seguiva da vicino, silenzioso e pronto a reagire in caso di problemi, e Robin pensò che negli ultimi tempi Guy era diventato un elemento prezioso nella sua banda, anche se i suoi compagni non lo avevano ancora capito del tutto. Much di sicuro era geloso della sua recente amicizia con Gisborne, mentre Little John non si fidava affatto di lui. Da quando Will si era allontanato dalla banda per occuparsi della sua nuova famiglia, l'aiuto del Guardiano Notturno era diventato ancora più decisivo.  
Robin Hood fece un altro passo avanti per avvicinarsi alla porta della camera blindata per studiarne la serratura, quando una pesante gabbia di ferro cadde dall'alto, intrappolandolo. Guy fece appena in tempo a saltare indietro per evitare di essere schiacciato da una delle pareti della gabbia.  
I due uomini rimasero a fissarsi per un attimo dai lati opposti delle sbarre, poi entrambi si mossero per cercare di muovere la gabbia.  
Guy estrasse la spada per cercare di usarla come leva, ma dopo pochi tentativi sia lui che Robin si resero conto che la gabbia era troppo pesante perché potessero pensare di spostarla con le loro forze.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato: Robin era intrappolato e presto i soldati sarebbero arrivati, attirati dal clangore della trappola che era scattata.  
\- Vattene, presto! - Disse Robin in fretta e Guy scosse la testa, atterrito.  
\- Non ti lascerò qui. - Disse, cercando di smuovere nuovamente la gabbia con tutte le sue forze.  
\- Smettila! Fuggi ora, prima che sia tardi. Subito!  
\- No. Posso farcela, ti libererò in un attimo e scapperemo insieme.  
Robin gli afferrò un braccio.  
\- Sai anche tu che non è così. Vai via.  
Guy lo guardò e Robin vide la disperazione nel suo sguardo. Gisborne stava per cedere al panico e lui doveva impedire che ciò avvenisse o sarebbero stati catturati entrambi.  
\- Guy, devi andare via _ora_. So che non vuoi abbandonarmi qui e te ne sono grato, ma non puoi assolutamente permettere di farti prendere. Se lo sceriffo dovesse scoprirti, non saresti solo tu a finire impiccato, si vendicherebbe con tutti quelli a cui tieni: Marian, Sir Edward, Allan, la gente di Knighton... E non dimenticare che Seth ha solo te, se tu muori quel bambino perderà anche suo padre.  
Guy annuì, con le lacrime agli occhi e strinse una mano di Robin attraverso le sbarre.  
\- Tornerò a liberarti, fratello mio, puoi contarci.  
\- Solo se potrai farlo senza mettere a repentaglio la tua vita. Ora vai.  
Entrambi sussultarono nel sentire il suono di passi che si avvicinavano di corsa dal fondo del corridoio e Guy fuggì, correndo nella direzione opposta.  
Conosceva bene quella parte del castello e sapeva che entro pochi attimi avrebbe potuto imboccare un passaggio nascosto di cui pochi conoscevano l'esistenza, uno di quelli voluti dallo sceriffo per garantire maggiore segretezza ai suoi intrighi. Seguendolo sarebbe arrivato alle cripte sotterranee e poi avrebbe potuto prendere un altro passaggio che portava alle cucine, da dove sarebbe riuscito a uscire dal castello senza troppi problemi.  
Guy ne riconobbe l'entrata e vi si infilò senza rallentare, ma fu costretto a fermarsi di colpo non appena il cunicolo sbucò nelle cripte: Archer era fermo in mezzo alla stanza e lo aspettava con la spada sguainata.  
Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo al corridoio alle sue spalle, chiedendosi se tornare indietro.  
\- Non lo farei se fossi in te. - Disse Archer. - I miei uomini hanno avuto ordini di murare quel passaggio. Se cerchi di scappare da quella parte, io farò lo stesso da questa e il Guardiano Notturno morirà in quel cunicolo murato vivo, come un topo in trappola. Se vuoi fuggire dovrai battermi, ma ti avviso, non molti sono in grado di farlo.  
Senza dire una parola, Guy estrasse la spada, preparandosi ad affrontarlo.  
I due uomini si studiarono in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi entrambi scattarono in avanti contemporaneamente per attaccare. Le loro spade si scontrarono con violenza, poi si separarono e tornarono a incrociarsi di nuovo.  
Gisborne era completamente concentrato sul combattimento: sapeva che Archer era estremamente abile e che poteva essere letale con la spada. Quando si erano sfidati con la spada, Guy non era mai riuscito a batterlo, nella migliore delle ipotesi la sfida si era conclusa in parità e anzi, Gisborne aveva il dubbio che il fratellastro non avesse nemmeno usato tutta la sua abilità per un duello amichevole.  
Se voleva sopravvivere non poteva permettersi distrazioni, doveva ricorrere a tutta la sua esperienza e combattere senza commettere nemmeno un errore.  
Evitò un attacco e fece a sua volta una finta per cogliere di sorpresa l'avversario, ma Archer non si lasciò ingannare e riprese ad attaccarlo senza dargli un attimo di tregua.  
\- Però... Sei abile, non lo avrei detto. - Commentò Archer, cercando di colpirlo con un affondo improvviso, ma Gisborne lo schivò senza dire una parola e attaccò a sua volta.  
Archer si difese, poi si preparò a spiazzare il rivale con il suo colpo segreto, ma Guy capì quello che stava per fare e usò la tecnica di difesa che Archer gli aveva insegnato solo poche ore prima.  
Il giovane non si era aspettato che il Guardiano Notturno potesse sapere come rispondere a quella tecnica e la sorpresa lo fece esitare per l'attimo necessario a Guy per disarmarlo.  
In pochi secondi, Archer si trovò con le spalle al muro e la spada del Guardiano Notturno puntata alla gola.  
\- Se vuoi passare dovrai uccidermi. Hai il coraggio di farlo? È la tua unica possibilità. - Disse Archer, in tono di sfida.  
Guy sapeva che se avesse esitato, l'altro sarebbe riuscito facilmente a capovolgere la situazione, ma anche in quel momento disperato non riuscì a indursi ad affondare la lama nella gola di suo fratello.  
Forse avrebbe potuto stordirlo, pensò, cercando di trovare un'altra soluzione, ma era certo che se avesse allentato la pressione della spada sul suo collo anche solo per un momento, Archer avrebbe trovato il modo per sopraffarlo.  
\- Non hai scelta, devi uccidermi. Non puoi farlo, Guardiano Notturno?  
 _No, non posso._  
Guy tirò indietro la lama e cercò di colpire Archer per farlo svenire, ma l'altro si liberò con un guizzo e riuscì a colpire Guy con un calcio, facendogli cadere la spada di mano.  
L'arma scivolò sul pavimento ed entrambi si tuffarono a terra per impossessarsene, ma Archer fu più veloce e in un attimo fu lui a puntarla al cuore di Guy.  
\- Sei uno sciocco, Guardiano Notturno, hai sbagliato a non uccidermi quando ne hai avuto la possibilità. Ora puoi solo scegliere: arrenditi o muori.  
Guy rimase immobile, cercando di decidere cosa fare. Sapeva di non avere speranze di scappare o di sopraffare Archer, se ci avesse provato la spada del fratellastro gli avrebbe trafitto il cuore in meno di un secondo.  
Aveva una sola possibilità, anche se molto improbabile.  
Fece un sospiro e si portò una mano al viso lentamente per far vedere ad Archer che non aveva intenzione di reagire. Si tolse la maschera e guardò negli occhi il fratello.  
\- Questo potrebbe essere un ottimo momento per ricambiare il favore.  
Archer sussultò per la sorpresa.  
\- Tu! Avrei dovuto immaginarlo quando hai parato il mio attacco! Allora lo sceriffo aveva ragione, sei un traditore!  
\- Lo sceriffo non ha mai ragione, ricordatelo. Anche se deciderai di consegnarmi a lui, non dimenticare le mie parole: non fidarti mai di Vaisey.  
\- Certo, le parole del Guardiano Notturno contano molto. - Disse Archer, con disprezzo.  
\- Lasciami andare o sarai responsabile della fine di entrambi i tuoi fratelli.  
\- Io non ho fratelli.  
\- Sì invece. Ne hai due.  
Archer spinse un po' la punta della spada per pungergli il petto.  
\- Spiegati.  
\- Perché credi che mi sia avvicinato a te? Lavori per Vaisey, so quali ordini ti trovi a eseguire, conosco il tuo lavoro e non vorrei avere più nulla a che fare con tutto quello che riguarda lo sceriffo. Ma dovevo conoscerti, capire se davvero condividiamo lo stesso sangue.  
Archer lo fissò, chiedendosi se Gisborne fosse diventato completamente matto.  
\- E cosa hai trovato?  
\- Hai la voglia di cui mi avevano parlato, tu e io siamo nati dalla stessa madre. Sei mio fratello. Ma mi chiedi cosa ho trovato? Un amico.  
Archer non si mosse.  
\- Te l'ho detto, l'amicizia è ampiamente sopravvalutata.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Davvero? Se la pensi così, uccidimi ora. Ti chiedo solo di avere pietà delle persone che mi sono care. Loro non c'entrano nulla, tutto quello che ho fatto l'ho fatto da solo, senza alcun aiuto.  
Archer esitò. Qualche mese prima non avrebbe esitato, avrebbe ucciso o catturato Gisborne e si sarebbe goduto la ricompensa dello sceriffo senza alcun rimorso, ma ora qualcosa lo bloccava.  
Guy di Gisborne lo aveva chiamato “amico” e forse non aveva torto. Archer aveva sempre evitato di legarsi alle persone, ma aveva imparato ad apprezzare la compagnia di Gisborne. Le loro sfide lo avevano divertito e si erano salvati la vita reciprocamente. Archer non era più sicuro di essere capace di ucciderlo a sangue freddo.  
O forse sì, ma sapeva che quel delitto lo avrebbe marchiato a vita. Aveva ucciso spesso in passato agli ordini di chi lo assumeva, ma non si era mai sentito un assassino.  
Gisborne lo stava ancora fissando, in attesa di una sua decisione.  
\- Tu sei completamente pazzo. Non avevi dei sogni? Non volevi sposare la tua donna? Stai buttando via tutto per cosa? Per giocare con Robin Hood? O è una vendetta contro lo sceriffo?  
\- Sto solo facendo quello che reputo giusto. Se devi, uccidimi. Se hai una coscienza, lasciami andare. Fingi di non avermi mai visto. Ma ti prego, qualunque cosa tu decida, non permettere che Vaisey mi prenda vivo.  
Archer lo guardò. Non sapeva cosa pensare e voleva saperne di più su quella storia dei suoi fratelli.  
Allontanò la spada dal petto di Guy e attese che l'altro si rialzasse.  
\- Non posso lasciarti andare. - Disse e vide l'espressione rassegnata di Guy. Gli sorrise. - Però non posso farci nulla se il Guardiano Notturno dovesse riuscire a stendermi con un pugno. Di certo non posso fermarlo se sono svenuto.  
Guy lo guardò, incredulo.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Cerca di non essere troppo delicato, lo sceriffo dovrà vedere un bel livido per crederci. E poi dovrai spiegarmi tutta questa storia dei fratelli. Chiaro?  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Grazie. - Disse a bassa voce, commosso, poi lo colpì e corse via.  



	72. Wait and Hope

Allan sorrise a Meg, porgendole una mano per aiutarla a entrare nel vecchio granaio in rovina. La ragazza vide lo stallone nero di Gisborne legato in un angolo e si avvicinò all'animale per accarezzargli il muso.  
\- È un vero peccato che Guy non possa usarlo quando fa il Guardiano Notturno, è un animale magnifico.  
 _Come il suo padrone, dopotutto._  
La ragazza non espresse quel pensiero ad alta voce, ma Allan lo intuì nella sua espressione e scosse la testa.  
\- No, Meg, non illuderti.  
La giovane lo guardò, sorpresa.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Lo so che Giz ti piace, ma toglitelo dalla testa, il suo cuore è già impegnato. Finiresti per farti solo del male e per ferire anche lui.  
Meg arrossì e lo guardò rabbiosamente.  
\- Guarda che lo so benissimo!  
Allan la fissò, ironico.  
\- Ah, sì? L'ultima volta non sembrava…  
La ragazza divenne ancora più rossa e stava per aprire la bocca per ricoprirlo di ingiurie, quando Allan tornò serio e le mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirla.  
\- Aspetta, sento il rumore di un cavallo che si avvicina. Restiamo in silenzio.  
Spensero la lanterna e si nascosero in un angolo buio dell'edificio, restando in attesa.  
Meg girò il viso verso Allan per sussurrargli alcune parole con un filo di voce.  
\- Perché ci nascondiamo? Solo Robin e Guy conoscono questo posto, no?  
I capelli della ragazza gli solleticarono il collo, ma Allan non fece niente per spostarli.  
\- In teoria sì, ma non si sa mai. Meglio essere prudenti se l'alternativa è finire a penzolare da una corda. E a proposito, tu che ci fai qui? Non dovresti correre troppi rischi.  
\- Solo perché sono una ragazza?! Robin mi ha accettata nella sua banda, ne sono un membro a tutti gli effetti. Non c'è poi così tanta differenza tra me e Much.  
Allan le lanciò uno sguardo sfrontato.  
\- Oh, invece sì, credimi.  
Meg lo colpì sulla mano con uno schiaffo indignato, ma il complimento di Allan non le dispiaceva poi così tanto.  
\- Per tua informazione sono qui per avvisare Robin che la strada a sud della foresta è sorvegliata.  
\- Oh, pensavo che fossi venuta per la mia compagnia…  
\- Smettila!  
Il loro battibecco fu interrotto dal suono degli zoccoli del cavallo, sempre più vicino.  
Entrambi ammutolirono mentre l'animale entrava al galoppo nel granaio. Il suo cavaliere lo fermò strattonando le redini e l'animale si impennò, facendolo cadere di sella.  
\- Allan!  
Il giovane riconobbe la voce di Gisborne e si affrettò a prendere le redini del cavallo scalpitante, allontanandolo da Guy, ancora inginocchiato a terra. Legò l'animale accanto allo stallone nero, poi tornò subito dall'amico.  
Meg intanto stava cercando di riaccendere la lanterna. Quando ci fu riuscita, si avvicinò anche lei, ma fece attenzione a restare a qualche metro di distanza da Guy.  
\- Giz? Stai bene? - Chiese Allan, vedendo che Guy ansimava e non accennava a rialzarsi. - Sei ferito?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Hanno preso Robin. - Disse a fatica e Allan gli mise una mano sulla schiena.  
\- Aspetta a parlare, prima riprendi fiato. Per ora rispondi solo con un cenno della testa. Hanno catturato, Robin, ma tu sei riuscito a fuggire... Ti hanno inseguito? No? Bene. Sei scappato, non sei ferito e non ci vedremo piombare addosso gli uomini dello sceriffo, è già un ottimo risultato. Stai calmo ora, troveremo sicuramente un modo per liberare Robin, vedrai.  
\- Archer sa che sono il Guardiano Notturno. - Disse Guy non appena fu di nuovo in grado di parlare e Allan impallidì.  
\- Devi fuggire, Giz. Immediatamente. Resta qui, andrò io a Locksley a prendere le tue cose.  
\- No.  
\- Forse hai ragione, sarebbe un rischio inutile, scappiamo ora senza perdere tempo a fare i bagagli, è meglio.  
Guy si rialzò da terra e iniziò a slacciarsi il mantello e la giacca da Guardiano Notturno. Meg notò che gli tremavano le mani.  
\- No, non ho intenzione di fuggire.  
Allan lo guardò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo prima di iniziare a protestare.  
\- Ma devi farlo, Giz! Se dovessero prenderti, finiresti sicuramente impiccato!  
\- Questo è certo. Ma non posso scappare. Se venissero ad arrestarmi e non mi trovassero, se la prenderebbero con Marian, Sir Edward e con la gente di Locksley e Knighton. Li torturerebbero per sapere dove sono.  
Allan lo fissò, sconvolto.  
\- E allora cosa farai? Tornerai a casa ad aspettare la morte?  
\- Tornerò a Locksley. E aspetterò. Forse Archer non lo dirà allo sceriffo.  
Allan scosse la testa, incredulo.  
Guy guardò Meg e sospirò.  
\- Torna al campo, per favore, devi avvisare gli altri che Robin è stato catturato. Io non so se potrò aiutarvi, ma dovete trovare il modo per liberarlo. Fai presto!  
La ragazza annuì in fretta e corse via.  
Allan la seguì fino alla porta e la guardò allontanarsi nella foresta, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Guy.  
\- Giz, non puoi fidarti di Archer…  
\- Mi aveva catturato. È stato lui a lasciarmi andare quando ha scoperto l'identità del Guardiano Notturno. Forse manterrà il segreto.  
\- Forse. Ma forse ha semplicemente deciso di darti una possibilità di scappare e domani verrà a cercarti per arrestarti. Non puoi sapere se sceglierà di nascondere il tuo segreto per sempre o se ha voluto solo darti un po' di tempo.  
\- No, non posso saperlo. Andiamo, torniamo a casa.  
Guy finì di cambiarsi e montò in sella allo stallone nero, mentre Allan prese il cavallo dall'aspetto anonimo usato dal Guardiano Notturno e si diressero verso Locksley a passo lento.  
\- Come fai? - Chiese Allan dopo un po'.  
\- A fare cosa?  
\- La tua vita è nelle mani di un uomo di cui non sai se ti puoi fidare e che ha tutte le ragioni per tradirti. Eppure tornerai a casa e ti metterai a letto come se niente fosse. Come fai? Io sto morendo di terrore e sei tu quello che rischia la forca…  
\- Credi che non abbia paura? Allan, io sono terrorizzato. - Guy si girò verso di lui e, anche alla luce della luna, il giovane vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. - Una sola parola di Archer e perderò tutto: Marian, le mie terre, la mia stessa vita e anche la dignità perché lo sceriffo non si accontenterà di uccidermi, ma troverà il modo di farlo umiliandomi nel peggior modo possibile. E anche se Archer dovesse decidere che i legami di sangue contano qualcosa, Robin è sempre prigioniero e non so come salvarlo. Io ho paura, Allan, eccome se ho paura! Ma non posso fare nulla se non aspettare e sperare.  
\- Giz, chiunque altro ormai sarebbe già arrivato a York e avrebbe continuato a fuggire senza fermarsi. Sarai anche terrorizzato, ma questa è la paura più coraggiosa che abbia mai visto.  
Guy si lasciò strappare un debole sorriso dalle parole di Allan, poi quest'ultimo riprese a parlare, ripensando all'ultima frase di Gisborne.  
\- Aspetta… Hai detto “legami di sangue”? Gli hai rivelato il tuo segreto?  
\- In parte. Gli ho promesso di raccontargli tutto se mi avesse lasciato andare.  
\- Allora domani verrà sicuramente a Locksley.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Già. Ma non posso sapere con quali intenzioni. Pensi ancora che potrei dormire come se niente fosse, stanotte?  
\- Beh, Giz, vuol dire che veglieremo insieme, allora. Non ti lascerò solo, amico.  
  
Marian scese le scale in silenzio, facendo attenzione a evitare i gradini che scricchiolavano. Guy le aveva detto di non alzarsi più tanto presto per preparare la colazione, ma quella mattina si era alzata comunque prima dell'alba perché voleva avere tutto il tempo per sperimentare una ricetta nuova.  
Quando aveva raggiunto Guy a casa di Adeline, Marian aveva chiesto alla donna di insegnarle a cucinare i piatti preferiti di Guy. Le lezioni erano state un mezzo disastro, ma Adeline era stata tanto gentile da scrivere per lei le istruzioni dettagliate da seguire per ogni ricetta e ora Marian voleva allenarsi a cucinare almeno una di quelle pietanze alla perfezione per poter fare una sorpresa a Guy.  
Sapeva che la morte di Annie e aver ritrovato Seth per poi separarsi da lui poco dopo doveva essere   
stato doloroso per Guy e lei voleva prendersi cura di lui e rallegrarlo un po'.  
Si sorprese di vedere un candelabro acceso sul tavolo della sala principale e si affacciò sulla soglia, incuriosita. Vide subito che Guy e Allan erano lì.  
Allan era stravaccato su una poltrona davanti al camino e russava sonoramente, mentre Guy era steso su una panca, ma non stava dormendo.  
I suoi occhi azzurri erano aperti e fissavano un punto del soffitto, ma Gisborne doveva essere perso in qualche pensiero perché si accorse di lei solo quando Marian fu tanto vicina da accarezzargli la fronte. Rabbrividì al suo tocco e la guardò, ma non si mosse dalla sua posizione.  
La ragazza gli accarezzò i capelli, preoccupata: la pelle di Guy era sudata, ma gelida sotto le sue dita.  
\- Cosa c'è? Non stai bene? - Sussurrò Marian, sfiorandogli la fronte con un bacio leggero per sentire se avesse la febbre. - Perché sei qui e non a letto?  
Gisborne la guardò per un attimo senza sapere cosa rispondere, poi si rese conto che Marian stessa gli aveva offerto una possibile spiegazione.  
\- Mi fa male lo stomaco. - Disse e pensò che non era nemmeno una bugia vera e propria perché aveva davvero i crampi a causa dell'ansia che provava.  
\- Hai mangiato qualcosa che ti ha fatto male? Eppure negli ultimi giorni non ho cucinato nulla…  
Guy sorrise alle sue parole.  
\- Forse ho solo preso freddo, sta già passando.  
Marian si allontanò per un attimo per prendere una coperta da una delle sedie disposte intorno al camino e tornò subito da lui.  
\- Allora devi coprirti bene. - Disse, accarezzandogli piano i capelli. - E se te la senti di bere qualcosa, ti preparerò un infuso caldo che ti farà sentire subito meglio.  
La ragazza notò lo sguardo scettico di Guy e sorrise.  
\- Questo lo so fare e non combinerò pasticci, te lo assicuro. Me lo preparava sempre mio padre quando ero piccola e mi facevo venire il mal di pancia rubando la frutta dagli alberi di Knighton. Mi raccontava spesso che era stata mia madre a insegnargli quali erbe usare e lui glielo preparava spesso per attenuare le nausee quando stava aspettando me. - Marian si interruppe, arrossendo nel pensare che forse quelli non erano discorsi che una ragazza perbene avrebbe dovuto fare con un uomo, ma Guy sembrava non aver fatto caso alla sconvenienza delle sue parole.  
Si era alzato dalla panca per seguirla in cucina e lei lo aveva guardato, preoccupata.  
\- Se stai male forse dovresti restare sdraiato e al caldo, tornerò subito.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Te l'ho detto, sta passando. E poi c'è un camino anche in cucina. Lascia che venga con te, in questo momento Allan non è di molta compagnia.  
Marian lo guardò: forse dipendeva da quel malessere, ma in quel momento Guy le sembrava terribilmente vulnerabile e bisognoso della sua presenza. Gli accarezzò la guancia, sorridendogli.  
\- Vieni, allora. Lo sai che mi fa sempre piacere stare con te.  
Guy la attirò a sé e la strinse forte.  
Il pensiero di poterla perderla per sempre lo terrorizzava a morte, ma se quelle erano davvero le sue ultime ore di vita, poterle trascorrere insieme a Marian era una consolazione.  



	73. No More Lies

Allan si svegliò con un sussulto e si guardò intorno, spaventato. Aveva sognato che i soldati di Nottingham erano arrivati a Locksley per arrestare Gisborne e che lo avevano trascinato fuori casa per impiccarlo all'albero più vicino.  
Fu quasi preso dal panico quando si accorse di essere solo, poi sentì la voce di Guy provenire dalla cucina e la seguì, ansioso di controllare se l'amico stesse bene.  
Lo trovò seduto accanto al camino, vicino a Marian, con la ragazza che si prendeva dolcemente cura di lui.  
\- Ehi, Giz, tutto bene? - Chiese Allan e Guy lo guardò.  
\- Sì, il mal di stomaco mi è quasi passato. Dovresti farti insegnare da Marian la ricetta di questo infuso.  
Allan gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, poi capì che Guy gli aveva appena comunicato la scusa che aveva dato a Marian per spiegare la propria agitazione.  
\- Ah. Meglio così, Giz. Ma se fossi in te eviterei le frittelle per qualche giorno. Lo sapevo che prima o poi lo avresti avvelenato, Marian.  
La ragazza gli rivolse un'occhiata irritata, mentre sul viso di Guy guizzò un sorriso, seguito subito dopo da uno sguardo di avvertimento per ammonirlo di non esagerare.  
Marian si avvicinò alla finestra e si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di sorpresa.  
\- Oh, c'è un cavaliere che si sta avvicinando. Mi chiedo chi sia e cosa voglia così presto.  
Allan e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo angosciato, poi Guy si costrinse ad alzarsi per guardare fuori.  
\- È Archer. - Disse dopo qualche secondo.  
Marian lo guardò, sorpresa.  
\- Cosa vorrà?  
\- Non lo so. - Mentì Guy. - Immagino che lo scopriremo presto.  
  
Archer scese da cavallo per bussare alla porta di Locksley, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a toccarla perché Allan venne subito ad aprire.  
Ad Archer bastò un rapido sguardo al giovane per capire che Gisborne doveva averlo informato di quello che era successo perché Allan era spaventato e teso anche se cercava di nasconderlo sotto la sua solita aria noncurante.  
Entrò nella sala principale di Locksley, dove Gisborne lo stava aspettando, pallido come un morto, accanto a Marian.  
Archer pensò che invece la ragazza doveva essere all'oscuro di tutto perché, pur guardandolo con aria preoccupata e diffidente, era l'unica a non essere angosciata.  
\- Vi siete ferito, signor Archer? - Chiese Marian notando il livido che aveva sul viso, sforzandosi di essere gentile con lui per non creare problemi a Guy.  
Archer lanciò un rapido sguardo a Gisborne prima di rispondere alla ragazza con un sorriso leggermente ironico.  
\- Ho avuto un piccolo diverbio con il Guardiano Notturno, nulla di grave, ma è riuscito a scappare.  
Marian arrossì nel sentire quel nome, poi il suo sguardo si indurì.  
\- Spero che riusciate a catturarlo.  
Archer la guardò, leggermente stupito. Era chiaro che la giovane doveva essere all'oscuro del segreto di Gisborne, ma comunque non riusciva a capire il rancore nascosto nella sua frase, sembrava che fosse in collera con il Guardiano Notturno per qualche motivo personale.  
In ogni caso non era importante.  
\- Mi scuso per l'orario inopportuno, ma dovrei parlare con Gisborne. In privato. - Si rivolse direttamente a Guy. - Vieni?  
Guy annuì debolmente e si mosse per seguirlo, ma Marian lo trattenne per un braccio.  
\- Non stai ancora bene, sei terribilmente pallido. Dovresti restare al caldo. Potete parlare anche qui, nessuno vi disturberà.  
\- No, non ti preoccupare. Credo che mi farà bene prendere un po' di aria fresca. - Disse Guy, cercando di sembrare tranquillo, e si chinò a baciarla sulla guancia. - Tornerò presto.  
Allan gli lanciò uno sguardo disperato, come per supplicarlo di non andare e Guy gli fece un cenno di diniego quasi impercettibile per dirgli di non interferire.  
Guardò Marian, pensando che forse quella era l'ultima volta che la vedeva, poi si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo da lei per seguire Archer.  
\- Mi stai arrestando? - Sussurrò Guy, non appena furono usciti dalla porta.  
\- Monta in sella e seguimi.  
Guy vide che uno dei servitori aveva sellato e portato fuori dalla stalla il suo cavallo e lo aveva legato accanto a quello di Archer. Obbedì al fratello, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi.  
Cavalcarono in silenzio a lungo, inoltrandosi nella foresta.  
Archer faceva strada e Guy lo seguiva, tormentato dal dubbio e dal timore.  
Quella parte del bosco non era molto familiare a Guy e di sicuro era distante dal campo dei fuorilegge, ma Archer sembrava essere sicuro della direzione che aveva scelto e proseguiva senza esitazioni.  
Guy si chiedeva che intenzioni avesse. Forse lo stava portando nel folto degli alberi per giustiziarlo e fare in modo che il suo corpo non potesse mai essere ritrovato, liberando Vaisey dal suo ricatto.  
Gisborne rabbrividì al pensiero di morire così, di sparire semplicemente nel nulla, lasciando le persone che amava nel dubbio sulla sua sorte.  
Inconsciamente aveva tirato le redini per fermare il cavallo e Archer si era voltato a guardarlo non sentendo più i passi dell'animale dietro di lui.  
Gisborne sembrava sul punto di svenire e Archer pensò che anche lui doveva aver passato una notte tormentata.  
Archer studiò il viso di Guy, cercando di scoprirvi qualche traccia di somiglianza che potesse confermare o smentire la storia che gli aveva raccontato poche ore prima e ancora una volta si chiese che fare.  
Se Gisborne doveva aver trascorso una notte infernale, nemmeno Archer era riuscito a dormire, tormentato dall'indecisione.  
Avrebbe dovuto avvisare subito lo sceriffo dell'identità del Guardiano Notturno, ma non riusciva a indursi a farlo. Non prima di aver ascoltato cosa aveva da dire Guy, perlomeno.  
Vedendo che l'altro non si muoveva, Archer prese le redini del cavallo di Guy, tirando lo stallone dietro al suo. Notò che Guy si era aggrappato al pomello della sella con entrambe le mani per non cadere, come se fosse sul punto di perdere i sensi, e per un attimo Archer provò l'impulso di dirgli qualcosa per rassicurarlo, ma si affrettò ad allontanare quel pensiero improvviso.  
Non si era mai abbandonato ai sentimentalismi e non aveva intenzione di iniziare ora: avrebbe ascoltato le spiegazioni di Gisborne e poi avrebbe preso una decisione a mente fredda, senza lasciarsi influenzare dalle emozioni.  
Il suo era un piano chiaro e semplice in teoria, ma Archer iniziava a temere che non sarebbe stato così facile da mettere in pratica.  
Arrivarono in una radura circondata da alberi fitti e finalmente Archer fermò i cavalli.  
\- Scendi. - Disse a Guy, restando a guardare mentre l'altro gli obbediva. Si avvicinò a lui, fissandolo. - Hai paura?  
\- Sì. - Ammise Guy.  
\- Eppure mi hai seguito senza fare la minima resistenza. Perché non sei scappato? Hai avuto tutte le occasioni per farlo.  
\- Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu non mi hai tolto la spada. Sai che non la userò. Se mi ribellassi, sarebbero le persone che amo a subirne le conseguenze.  
Archer scosse la testa, senza capirlo.  
\- Quindi se io decidessi di ucciderti me lo lasceresti fare senza reagire? Non combatteresti? Nemmeno se ti dicessi che per ora sono l'unico a conoscere il tuo segreto? Se riuscissi a battermi non lo saprebbe nessuno.  
\- Non accetterò mai di salvarmi se a farne le spese sarà chi mi è caro. Mai.  
\- Appunto. Questa dovrebbe essere un'altra ragione per combattere contro di me, allora. Se vincerai saranno tutti salvi, se sarai sconfitto saranno salvi lo stesso, una volta morto il Guardiano Notturno non me la prenderei con loro.  
Guy lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Dimentichi una cosa, Archer.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Se io dovessi sconfiggerti, _tu_ saresti morto. Non voglio fare del male alle persone a cui tengo e tu rientri nel numero. Sei mio fratello, non alzerò la spada su di te.  
Archer lo fissò, allibito, poi estrasse la spada e scattò in avanti, come per colpirlo. Guy alzò istintivamente le braccia per proteggersi il volto, ma non cercò di impugnare la propria arma.  
Archer fermò la lama a pochi millimetri dal collo di Guy e scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- Parlavi sul serio, allora.  
Rinfoderò la spada e afferrò Gisborne per un braccio, costringendolo a sedersi per terra.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare? - Chiese Guy, ormai convinto che Archer avesse deciso di giustiziarlo. - Se deciderai di uccidermi, ti prego, riporta il mio corpo a Locksley, o almeno fai sapere a Marian e ad Allan cosa mi è successo. Se lo sceriffo ti ha ordinato di farmi sparire, permetti loro di seppellirmi in segreto oppure fallo tu, ma non lasciare i miei resti agli animali della foresta, ti chiedo solo questo, fratello mio...  
\- Stai zitto! - Gridò Archer. - Smettila di dire idiozie oppure potrei decidere di ucciderti davvero.  
Guy rimase a guardarlo senza dire nulla, tremando, e Archer sospirò.  
Staccò un otre dalla sella del proprio cavallo e lo mise in mano a Gisborne, ordinandogli di bere.  
\- Cos'è?  
\- Bevi e basta. Non è avvelenato, se è questo che temi.  
Prese il recipiente dalle mani di Guy, ne bevve un sorso per dimostrargli che non stava mentendo e glielo rimise in mano.  
Stavolta Gisborne gli obbedì, poi tornò a guardarlo, interrogandolo con lo sguardo.  
Archer gli prese una mano e gli premette le dita all'interno del polso, poi fece un cenno verso l'otre.  
\- Bevine ancora un po' e cerca di respirare più lentamente e più a fondo.  
\- Perché?  
\- Perché se non ti calmi un po' finirai per svenire.  
\- Non hai intenzione di uccidermi, allora?  
\- Sarebbe la cosa più intelligente da fare, lo sceriffo mi ricompenserebbe con generosità se ti consegnassi a lui. Ma a quanto pare nemmeno io sono capace di condannarti a una morte certa e dolorosa.  
\- Dici sul serio?  
Archer alzò le spalle con aria rassegnata.  
\- Non chiedermi perché, però. Forse la tua follia è contagiosa. Adesso bevi, su. È vino speziato, fatto con ingredienti che ho portato con me dall'oriente, ti farà sentire un po' meglio.  
\- Se avessi voluto farmi sentire meglio, avresti potuto dire subito che non intendevi giustiziarmi.  
\- E dove sarebbe stato il divertimento, allora? No, ti sei meritato un po' di sano terrore per tutte le tue bugie.  
\- Non posso darti torto, in effetti. Negli ultimi tempi non ho fatto altro che mentire. - Disse Guy, poi si ritrovò a ridacchiare e Archer lo guardò.  
\- Cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente? Forse quel vino è troppo forte per te.  
\- Lo sapevo.  
\- Cosa?  
Un sorriso illuminò il viso di Guy, cancellando le tracce lasciate dalla paura e dalla notte insonne.  
\- Che anche tu hai una coscienza.  
\- Smettila o mi farai cambiare idea. - Lo minacciò Archer, lasciandosi strappare un leggero sorriso, poi sedette sull'erba di fronte a Guy. - Ora mi sembra che tu ti sia un po' ripreso, o sbaglio? Credo che sia arrivato il momento di raccontarmi tutto.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Te l'ho promesso. Da dove vuoi che inizi?  
\- È vero che siamo fratelli?  
\- Io e te abbiamo in comune la stessa madre.  
\- Ma non lo stesso padre.  
\- No, non lo stesso padre.  
\- Questa notte hai parlato di un altro fratello. Hai detto che se non ti avessi lasciato andare sarei stato responsabile della fine di entrambi i miei fratelli. Cosa intendevi?  
\- Esattamente quello che ho detto. A dire il vero hai anche una sorellastra, Isabella, ma sono molti anni che nemmeno io ho contatti con lei.  
\- E chi è l'altro fratello?  
\- Robin Hood.  
\- Bugiardo. Tu e lui siete stati nemici per anni, non potete essere fratelli.  
\- Infatti io e Robin non lo siamo. Ma tu e lui sì.  
Archer lo guardò, confuso.  
\- Stai delirando, Gisborne.  
\- Io e te abbiamo in comune la stessa madre, tu e Robin lo stesso padre. I nostri genitori avevano una relazione e tu sei nato dal loro amore.  
Archer riprese l'otre dalle mani di Guy e stavolta fu lui a bere un sorso di vino.  
\- Quindi è per questo che tu sei diventato il Guardiano Notturno? Perché tu e Hood siete quasi parenti?  
\- No. Quella è un'altra storia.  
\- Inizia a raccontare, Gisborne.  
Guy lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- È una storia lunga. Se hai deciso di risparmiarmi la vita, possiamo tornare a Locksley? Allan crederà che tu mi abbia portato via per arrestarmi o per uccidermi.  
\- No, non penso.  
\- Lascia che lo avverta, almeno.  
Archer si alzò in piedi e tese l'arco, poi lasciò partire una freccia tra gli alberi.  
\- Vieni fuori! - Gridò. - Oppure la prossima volta mirerò più in basso!  
Un attimo dopo Allan apparve nella radura e Archer si voltò verso Guy.  
\- Vedi? Non serve tornare a Locksley. Ti ha seguito.  
\- Allan!  
\- Stai bene, Giz?  
\- Sì, ma non avresti dovuto venire qui.  
\- Nemmeno tu se è per questo.  
Allan raggiunse Guy e sedette accanto a lui con un sospiro. Non era certo di potersi fidare di Archer, ma Gisborne adesso sembrava essere molto più sereno di poco prima.  
\- Bene, ora che siamo tutti qui, puoi cominciare a raccontarmi tutto. - Disse Archer, rivolgendosi a Guy. - E per tutto, intendo _tutto_. Prova solo a mentire o a omettere qualcosa e ti ritroverai nelle segrete di Nottingham prima ancora di rendertene conto.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Ti dirò solo la verità. Sono stanco di mentire. - Disse, e iniziò a raccontare.  



	74. Three Nuts

Archer scosse la testa, incredulo.  
Normalmente avrebbe dato del bugiardo a chiunque gli avesse raccontato anche solo una minima parte delle storie che aveva appena sentito dalla voce di Guy di Gisborne, ma inspiegabilmente era convinto che il fratellastro fosse sincero.  
Ciò che diceva era la verità, oppure Gisborne era completamente pazzo.  
A smentire la seconda ipotesi c'era Allan che aveva integrato o confermato la maggior parte delle storie di Guy senza la minima esitazione, spesso interrompendolo nel mezzo di un racconto.  
In quel momento Guy e Allan stavano discutendo proprio per quel motivo e, dopo averli ascoltati battibeccare per un po', Archer aveva deciso di averne abbastanza.  
\- Va bene, basta così! - Disse, interrompendoli bruscamente e gli altri due lo guardarono, perplessi e leggermente preoccupati.  
Archer sospirò nel veder riapparire il timore nei loro occhi e si sforzò di rassicurarli con un sorriso.  
Ormai aveva capito che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di consegnare Gisborne allo sceriffo, anche se mantenere il segreto su tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato lo avrebbe reso un traditore esattamente come lui.  
Non sapeva come ci fosse riuscito esattamente, ma Guy di Gisborne era riuscito a guadagnarsi da lui rispetto e amicizia, indipendentemente dai legami di sangue. Anche se non gli avesse detto di essere suo fratello, Archer non lo avrebbe comunque condannato a morte.  
\- Credo di aver sentito abbastanza. - Disse quietamente.  
\- Mi denuncerai? - Chiese Guy, ma la sua espressione lasciava trapelare la fiducia che riponeva in Archer.  
\- No.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Lo sapevo.  
\- Poco fa non sembravi esserne così certo. - Ritorse Archer con un sogghigno.  
Gisborne arrossì nel ripensare al suo terrore di poco prima.  
\- E va bene, temevo che mi avresti ucciso. Ma speravo che non lo facessi e sono davvero contento di non essermi sbagliato sul tuo conto.  
\- Anche perché in quel caso saresti già nelle segrete.  
\- Non solo per quel motivo. Se ti fossi rivelato essere un nemico avrei dovuto scegliere tra te e Robin e non avrei potuto farlo. Non voglio tradire nessuno dei miei fratelli.  
Archer gli lanciò uno sguardo curioso.  
\- Hai detto che Hood non è tuo fratello.  
\- Già, ma è come se lo fosse. E questo porta a un'altra questione in sospeso…  
\- Non starai pensando di liberarlo?  
\- Esattamente. E tu cosa farai, Archer? Cercherai di impedirmelo o mi aiuterai?  
I due uomini rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo, poi Archer scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Tu sei completamente matto, Gisborne, lo sai, vero?  
\- Forse. Ma non permetterò allo sceriffo di giustiziare Robin. Lo salverò, a costo di morire nel tentativo.  
\- E cosa ne sarà di tutti i sogni di cui mi hai parlato? Se ti dovessero scoprire perderesti tutto: la tua casa, le tue terre, la donna che ami. E fidati, lo sceriffo non permetterà a nessuno di liberare Robin Hood. Nel migliore dei casi diventeresti un fuorilegge, nel peggiore andresti a fargli compagnia sulla forca, passando per la sala torture.  
\- Giz, Archer non ha tutti i torti… Vaisey di sicuro avrà aumentato le guardie al castello e non lascerà che nessuno si avvicini.  
Un lampo di paura passò negli occhi di Guy, ma fu subito sostituito da un'ostinata determinazione.  
\- Se l'identità del Guardiano Notturno resterà segreta, non perderò nulla a meno che non mi catturino. E in ogni caso tutti i miei sogni sarebbero già diventati cenere da molto tempo se Robin non mi avesse aiutato, non lo abbandonerei nemmeno se fossi certo di andare incontro alla morte.  
\- Allora devi trovare il modo di essere in due posti contemporaneamente. Sei talmente pazzo da credere di poter fare anche questo? - Disse Archer e Guy lo guardò, confuso dalle sue parole.  
\- Cosa vuoi dire?  
\- Quando abbiamo rinchiuso Hood nelle segrete, lo sceriffo ha iniziato immediatamente a dare gli ordini per la sua esecuzione. Avverrà presto, probabilmente già domani, e ha deciso che tutti i nobili dovranno essere presenti e assistere alla morte di Hood. Te compreso, quindi.  
\- Dirò che sono malato. Marian già pensa che io non stia bene e i servitori di Locksley lo confermeranno.  
Archer sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico.  
\- E secondo te lo sceriffo sarà tanto ingenuo da crederci? Chi non si presenterà verrà punito duramente e accusato di tradimento. Lo sceriffo vuole che l'esecuzione di Hood sia un esempio per tutti e in particolar modo per te. Chi si oppone a lui non avrà scampo, questo è il messaggio che vuole trasmettere, e tu sei già al primo posto della sua lista nera. Se vuoi sperare di sopravvivere dovrai essere presente e anche ben in vista.  
\- Troverò un modo. Tu mi aiuterai?  
\- Io sì, Giz. - Intervenne Allan.  
\- Dipende da cosa intendi come aiuto. - Rispose Archer. - Non rivelerò il tuo segreto e farò finta di non vedere qualsiasi cosa tu e i tuoi amici decidiate di fare, ma non ho intenzione di oppormi apertamente allo sceriffo e se vi farete scoprire sarò costretto a fare il mio dovere. Tra il coprire la pazzia di un amico e diventare un fuorilegge a mia volta c'è una bella differenza, sai? Non ho intenzione di passare il resto della mia vita come fuggitivo.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Sì, è vero e non ti chiedo di farlo. Se potrai aiutarmi senza correre rischi te ne sarò grato, altrimenti non importa, troverò un modo.  
\- Evita di farti scoprire, va bene? Ti ho fatto scappare una volta, forse non avrò la possibilità di farlo una seconda.  
\- Farò del mio meglio.  
Archer lo guardò, scuotendo il capo con aria rassegnata.  
\- Spero che tu abbia ragione o finiremo tutti nei guai.  
Allan mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy.  
\- Qualsiasi cosa decidiamo di fare, sarebbe meglio tornare a Locksley e cercare di dormire un po'. Non potrai essere di aiuto a Robin se sarai troppo stanco.  
Archer approvò le sue parole con un cenno.  
\- Anche io devo tornare a Nottingham. Cercherò di farti arrivare tutte le informazioni possibili sull'esecuzione di Hood, ma prima che tu vada c'è un'ultima cosa che dobbiamo chiarire.  
  
Robin si svegliò, dolorante per aver dormito sul pavimento di pietra e si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato dalla sua cattura.  
Non poteva capire se fosse ancora notte o se il sole fosse già sorto perché la cella in cui era stato rinchiuso non aveva finestre e l'unico chiarore proveniva da una torcia accesa nel corridoio, fuori dalla porta della cella.  
Provò ad avvicinarsi alla porta per capire quanto fosse solida e se sarebbe riuscito a scassinare la serratura, ma fu costretto a fermarsi prima di raggiungerla perché era stato incatenato al muro e le catene erano troppo corte.  
Aveva i polsi ammanettati tra loro, mentre dal collare di ferro che gli avevano messo mentre era privo di sensi partiva una lunga catena che lo legava a un anello di ferro fissato nella parete.  
Robin strattonò la catena per saggiarne la resistenza, senza trovarvi alcun anello più debole degli altri e capì che non aveva alcuna speranza di spezzarla a mani nude.  
Nella penombra cercò di trovare qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo a fuggire, ma la cella era completamente spoglia e non c'era nulla che potesse essergli utile.  
Con un sospiro Robin pensò che quella volta avrebbe dovuto attendere l'aiuto dei suoi compagni e si chiese se almeno Guy fosse riuscito a fuggire. Di sicuro non era stato portato nelle celle accanto alla sua, ma ciò non era una garanzia della sua fuga. Forse Gisborne era morto, ucciso dagli uomini dello sceriffo, oppure poteva essere imprigionato in un'altra zona del castello.  
Robin si augurò che fosse libero e che stesse già pensando a un piano per tirarlo fuori da lì.  
Per il momento non poteva fare altro che risparmiare le forze e aspettare.  
Cercò un angolo un po' meno umido sul pavimento lurido della cella e sedette a terra, appoggiando la schiena alla parete e stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo per scaldarsi un po'. Faceva freddo, ma non gli avevano dato nemmeno una coperta.  
  
Archer tese l'arco e lasciò partire una freccia dopo l'altra, spezzando esattamente a metà tutti i ramoscelli che aveva piantato a terra a parecchi metri di distanza dal punto in cui si trovava.  
Abbassò l'arco con un sorriso soddisfatto, poi lo mise in mano a Guy.  
\- Adesso tocca a te. Scommetto che anche quella sulla tua scarsa mira era una bugia bella e buona.  
Gisborne e Allan si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi Allan si mosse per andare a sistemare i bersagli, mentre Guy tirava una freccia di prova contro il tronco di un albero non troppo distante.  
Allan raccolse da terra alcune noci e fece per disporle su un ramo orizzontale di uno degli alberi, ma cambiò idea all'ultimo momento.  
Si mise in testa una delle noci e allargò le braccia, tenendone altre due sui palmi delle mani.  
Guy si accigliò e scosse la testa, ma Allan lo incoraggiò.  
\- Puoi farlo, Giz, e lo sai benissimo. - Disse, sorridendogli senza la minima preoccupazione.  
Gisborne lo guardò come per chiedergli se ne fosse davvero sicuro, ma Allan non si mosse, imperturbabile e allora Guy annuì.  
Prese la mira e lasciò partire tre frecce in rapida successione.  
Archer trattenne il fiato, chiedendosi se quei due fossero completamente pazzi o se sapessero quello che stavano facendo. Vide le tre noci che saltavano via, colpite in pieno, senza che Allan subisse il minimo graffio.  
Si voltò a guardare Guy, impressionato, e vide che il fratello sorrideva, compiaciuto.  
\- Bugiardo. - Disse Archer. - Avevi detto di essere un pessimo arciere.  
\- Lo ero. Prima delle lezioni di Robin Hood.  
Allan si avvicinò sogghignando e tese una mano verso gli altri due, mostrando i gherigli delle noci rotte dalle frecce di Guy.  
\- Avete fame per caso?  
Guy ridacchiò e ne prese uno, mettendolo in bocca con aria soddisfatta.  
Allan lo imitò un attimo dopo e Archer scoppiò a ridere, colpendo Guy con una pacca sulla spalla.  
\- Beh, cerca di liberare Robin Hood senza farti ammazzare, Gisborne, perché quando tutto sarà finito ho intenzione di sfidare tutti e due. E stavolta non crederò a nessuna delle tue scuse.  
\- Quando vuoi, fratello. - Disse Guy, sorridendogli, poi si avvicinò al proprio cavallo e porse una mano ad Allan per farlo salire in sella dietro di lui. - Ma ora noi due torniamo a Locksley, abbiamo bisogno di riposare e poi devo scoprire come fare una cosa.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Archer e Guy sogghignò.  
\- Niente di speciale, devo solo capire come riuscire a essere in due posti allo stesso tempo. - Disse in tono leggero, poi spronò il cavallo e si diresse verso casa.  



	75. Always at My Side

\- Giz?  
Guy sentì Allan muoversi dietro di lui sulla sella e voltò la testa per guardarlo.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Dicevi sul serio sull'essere in due posti contemporaneamente?  
\- Se è l'unico modo per salvare Robin, sì.  
\- Ma è impossibile!  
\- Questo ci ha mai fermato?  
Un sorriso divertito illuminò il viso di Allan.  
\- In effetti no, Giz, hai ragione. Se dovrai essere in due posti allo stesso tempo, sarai in due posti allo stesso tempo. Troveremo un modo.  
\- Libereremo Robin, Allan. - Disse Guy, in tono sicuro, cercando di convincere se stesso oltre che Allan.  
\- Oppure gli faremo compagnia sulla forca.  
Guy gli rispose con una specie di sbuffo ironico.  
\- Già. Grazie per l'ottimismo, Allan, ne avevo bisogno.  
\- A questo servono gli amici, no? A incoraggiarsi a vicenda e a farsi ammazzare insieme.  
Gisborne sorrise.  
\- Tu sì che sai sollevare il morale alla gente…  
\- E tu impara a sdoppiarti così non moriremo.  
\- Ci sto lavorando. Ora tieniti forte, non appena gli alberi saranno più radi aumenterò l'andatura, voglio arrivare a Locksley il prima possibile. Non abbiamo molto tempo, ma hai ragione, dobbiamo dormire almeno per qualche ora. Se vogliamo sperare di salvare Robin non potremo permetterci il minimo cedimento.  
Guy guidò il cavallo fuori dalla foresta e attese di sentire le braccia di Allan che si stringevano più saldamente intorno alla sua vita, poi spronò l'animale, lanciandolo al galoppo verso Locksley.  
  
Marian indugiò per qualche secondo ancora, fingendo di esaminare con attenzione un paletto della recinzione che si era allentato, e spinse lo sguardo lungo la strada, sperando di vedere il cavallo di Guy che tornava.  
Con riluttanza si decise a tornare verso la casa, voltandosi di tanto in tanto a guardarsi indietro con aria casuale.  
Era preoccupata per Guy, ormai si era allontanato insieme ad Archer da qualche ora e ancora non era tornato.  
Si costrinse a pensare che doveva fidarsi del giudizio di Guy e che dopotutto Archer lo aveva aiutato a salvare quei bambini quindi non doveva essere così cattivo anche se lavorava per lo sceriffo.  
Però non poteva fare a meno di essere in ansia per la salute di Guy.  
Quando era uscito, era terribilmente pallido e lei era certa di averlo visto tremare e ora aveva paura di aver sottovalutato quel malessere e che in realtà Guy si stesse ammalando sul serio.  
Allan aveva scherzato dicendole che lei era riuscito ad avvelenarlo con le sue ricette malriuscite, ma Gisborne aveva ancora molti nemici, non era escluso che qualcuno di essi avrebbe desiderato vederlo morto. E se lo avessero avvelenato davvero?  
Marian rabbrividì. Forse in quel momento Guy stava morendo, senza avere vicino nessuno che si prendesse cura di lui e che lo confortasse…  
\- Allan! - Chiamò, sentendo il bisogno di condividere la sua paura con qualcuno che potesse capirla, ma il giovane non rispose.  
Marian lo cercò ovunque, ma Allan sembrava essere sparito nel nulla e nessuno dei servitori aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse andato.  
La ragazza sospirò, irritata. Aveva sperato di essere rassicurata parlando con lui e aveva deciso di chiedergli di andare a cercare Guy.  
Decise di andare a controllare se il cavallo di Allan fosse nella stalla oppure no, ma, non appena fu uscita di casa, Marian vide arrivare il cavallo di Guy al galoppo.  
Non appena l'animale fu più vicino, la ragazza si accorse che Allan era seduto in sella dietro a Gisborne, aggrappato saldamente a lui per non cadere.  
Marian si chiese come mai fossero insieme, poi pensò che probabilmente anche Allan doveva essersi preoccupato per l'amico e l'aveva seguito.  
Guy fermò il cavallo davanti a lei e scese di sella, lasciando le redini ad Allan perché portasse l'animale nella stalla. Marian lo abbracciò d'impulso, incredibilmente sollevata nel vedere che le sue paure erano state infondate.  
Guy la strinse a sé, un po' sorpreso ma per nulla dispiaciuto da quell'accoglienza tanto calorosa, poi Marian si staccò da lui per guardarlo in faccia. La ragazza alzò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso mentre i suoi occhi lo osservavano attentamente.  
\- Come stai? Senti ancora dolore? Mi sembri meno pallido di prima…  
Guy si commosse nel vedere che la sua bugia le aveva causato tanta preoccupazione e per l'ennesima volta si sentì in colpa per tutte le volte in cui le aveva mentito e per tutte le menzogne che sarebbe stato costretto a raccontarle in futuro.  
La tenne tra le braccia, chinò la testa a baciarle una guancia con dolcezza e accostò le labbra all'orecchio della ragazza per parlarle tra un bacio e l'altro.  
\- Ora sto bene. - Sussurrò. - Te l'avevo detto, prendere un po' d'aria mi avrebbe giovato. Eri preoccupata per me?  
Marian annuì e sospirò, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Lei stessa non sapeva se le veniva da piangere per l'ansia che aveva provato o per la gioia e il sollievo di essere tra le braccia di Guy e di vedere che stava meglio.  
\- Avevo paura che ti avessero avvelenato…  
\- Se non ci sei riuscita tu con le tue frittelle, dubito che possa riuscirci chiunque altro. - Commentò Allan allegramente, uscendo dalla stalla per dirigersi verso la casa.  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire un verso di irritazione, poi i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Guy ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere per l'insolenza del giovane.  
Guy la guardò ridere e per un attimo si sentì talmente felice e in pace da pensare che se fosse morto in quel momento, forse la sua anima non sarebbe stata trascinata all'inferno come aveva sempre temuto.  
_Ricorderò questo momento e se domani dovrò morire, lo farò pensando al suo sorriso._  
Le affondò le mani tra i riccioli morbidi e la attirò più vicina, cercando le labbra di Marian con le sue e, quando le trovò, entrambi si persero in quel bacio.  
\- Ti amo. - Sussurrò Guy poco più tardi, senza riuscire a staccarsi da lei. - Non dimenticarlo mai, Marian. Io ti amo.  
La ragazza rispose baciandolo di nuovo e aggrappandosi a lui con una passione venata di disperazione.  
Lo voleva, desiderava essere completamente sua, così come il suo cuore già gli apparteneva, a costo di essere considerata una donna perduta.  
Non le importava che suo padre fosse in casa, a pochi metri da loro, non le importava che i servitori potessero sparlare di lei, in quel momento per Marian contavano solo Guy e l'amore che provava per lui.  
_Noi due siamo una cosa sola._  
  
Guy poteva sentire il desiderio di Marian, la passione evidente nei suoi baci e come sempre si stupì di essere lui a suscitare quei sentimenti nella ragazza.  
Eppure non poteva sbagliarsi: Marian tremava tra le sue braccia e ogni bacio faceva divampare più alte le fiamme che avvolgevano i loro cuori.  
Guy pensò che quella passione avrebbe finito per consumarlo fino a non lasciare più niente di lui e scoprì che non gli importava. Per Marian era disposto a bruciare senza alcun rimpianto.  
La ragazza si aggrappò a lui, piantandogli le unghie nella schiena pur di attirarlo il più possibile vicino a sé e fece aderire il suo corpo a quello di Guy, senza smettere di baciarlo.  
Con lei così vicina, il resto del mondo perdeva di importanza e Gisborne fu sul punto di sollevarla da terra e portarla in casa, nella sua camera da letto e lasciare che fosse solo l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altra a guidare le loro azioni. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva quasi vederla: Marian stesa sul suo letto, tra le sue braccia, con i riccioli scuri sparsi sul suo cuscino e la pelle candida arrossata dalla passione.  
Quella visione era tanto vivida nella sua mente, che Guy poteva immaginarne ogni dettaglio, dalla minima piega delle lenzuola, alle venature del legno della testata del letto, compresi i buchi lasciati dalle frecce di Robin Hood...  
Quell'ultimo particolare spezzò l'incantesimo, costringendo Guy a tornare con i piedi per terra.  
_Cosa sto facendo?_  
Robin era prigioniero dello sceriffo e in chissà quali condizioni e lui, invece di pensare a come salvarlo, si lasciava trasportare dalla passione, rischiando tra l'altro di compromettere l'innocenza di Marian... Guy si sentì bruciare di nuovo, ma stavolta di vergogna.  
Si raddrizzò bruscamente, staccandosi da Marian e la ragazza lo guardò, stupita e ferita da quel distacco improvviso.  
\- Cosa c'è, Guy?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- No. Così non è giusto…  
\- A me non importa… - Sussurrò la ragazza, mettendogli una mano sulla guancia per attirarlo di nuovo a sé, ma Guy fece un passo indietro, sottraendosi al suo tocco.  
Non avrebbe desiderato altro se non poter dimenticare davvero tutto il resto del mondo e abbandonarsi tra le braccia di Marian, ma non poteva. Non in quel momento e non così.  
Avrebbe salvato Robin e completato la costruzione di Knighton Hall e solo dopo aver fatto entrambe le cose si sarebbe concesso di chiedere la mano di Marian, non prima.  
Fece un sospiro profondo.  
\- No, Marian.  
La ragazza lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime di vergogna per essersi offerta a lui così apertamente e di rabbia per essere stata rifiutata.  
\- Lo voglio e lo vuoi anche tu.  
\- Non così. Io ti amo e ti rispetto…  
\- Allora sei l'unico! Per tutti gli altri io sono già la tua amante, la tua sgualdrina! Per il resto del mondo non sono meglio di una di quelle ragazze che si offrono ai viandanti nelle taverne! E allora perché non renderlo vero? A chi importerebbe?!  
Guy la fissò, sconcertato dalla sua rabbia e da quelle parole.  
\- A me importa! Tu non sei una ragazza da taverna…  
Lo schiaffo di Marian, forte, improvviso e inaspettato, lo fece ammutolire.  
- _Quelle_ invece vanno bene, vero?! - Gridò la ragazza, un attimo prima di voltargli le spalle e correre in casa, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Gisborne si toccò la guancia con la mano e rimase a fissare la porta chiusa, nella vana speranza che Marian tornasse indietro, ma quando si riaprì, fu Allan ad affacciarsi sulla soglia con aria perplessa.  
\- Cos'è successo, Giz?  
\- Niente. Un malinteso. - Disse con un sospiro e l'amico gli mise una mano sulla spalla, comprensivo.  
Allan lo guardò, preoccupato. Non potevano permettersi in nessun caso un crollo nervoso, ma Guy sembrava triste, ma calmo.  
\- Giz, forse ora dovremmo concentrarci su come salvare Robin. Devi riposare ed essere in grado di pensare chiaramente, altrimenti nulla di tutto questo avrà più importanza se finiremo a penzolare da una forca. Non devi lasciarti distrarre da nulla, nemmeno da lei. Dopo avrai tutto il tempo per sistemare le cose, ma per farlo devi restare vivo.  
Gisborne annuì. Non gli disse che Marian era andata in collera proprio per quel motivo, perché lui aveva scelto di aspettare, ma era d'accordo con le parole di Allan.  
La rabbia di Marian lo feriva, ma poteva comprenderne il motivo e presto avrebbe potuto spiegarle perché non le aveva ancora chiesto di sposarla.  
Doveva solo avere la pazienza di aspettare ancora un po', ormai la casa che stava costruendo era quasi completa, e nel frattempo doveva restare vivo, come aveva detto Allan.  
\- Hai ragione, ma è meglio che adesso andiamo a Knighton Hall. La stalla è stata terminata pochi giorni fa e potremo dormire lì senza essere disturbati. Archer mi troverà lo stesso anche lì.  
Allan ripensò allo sguardo furioso che aveva visto sul volto di Marian quando era rientrata in casa e concordò sul fatto che fosse meglio tenersi alla larga da Locksley per un po'.  
Ripresero i cavalli e montarono in sella, dirigendosi verso Knighton, fianco a fianco.  
\- Non ti preoccupare Giz, ce la faremo.  
\- E in caso contrario saremo morti, quindi non ci importerà più.  
\- Ora chi è l'ottimista, eh?  
Guy lo guardò, con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Grazie Allan, davvero.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Di essere restato al mio fianco, di essere mio amico…  
\- Piantala, Giz, queste sono le cose che si dicono quando si pensa di stare per morire. Preferisco quando mi insulti, è più normale.  
Gisborne scoppiò a ridere e in cuor suo decise che non poteva assolutamente fallire perché in ballo non c'era solo la sua vita, ma anche quelle di Robin e Allan.  
\- Sei un idiota a seguire me, Allan, lo sai? Un perfetto imbecille. Va meglio così?  
Il giovane sogghignò.  
\- Non ne avevo il minimo dubbio, Giz.  
_Ma sono contento che tu ci sia._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il litigio tra Guy e Marian, con relativo ceffone, in realtà non era affatto previsto ^_^;;;  
> Avevo immaginato una scena mooooolto più tenera, con Guy che chiedeva a Marian di restare accanto a lui mentre dormiva e lei che vegliava il suo sonno con amore...  
> Ma niente da fare, hanno fatto tutto da soli tanto per complicarsi un po' la vita, teste calde che non sono altro -_-;;;


	76. A Matter of Trust

Allan finì di parlare col capo degli operai di Knighton Hall e rientrò nella stalla, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Aveva dato istruzioni di continuare i lavori e di non disturbare il riposo di Gisborne a meno che non arrivasse un messaggero da Nottingham o Archer in persona.  
Allan era preoccupato, sapeva quanta influenza potesse avere su Guy ogni gesto o parola di Marian e aveva paura che il litigio di poco prima potesse turbare l'amico al punto da offuscare il suo giudizio. Di certo non sarebbe riuscito a dormire e avrebbe continuato a rimuginare sulle parole pungenti della ragazza.  
\- Proprio un bel momento per fargli una scenata, Marian, complimenti… - Disse Allan, brontolando tra sé. - Tu lo prendi a ceffoni, ma poi sono io quello che deve rimettere insieme i pezzi… Saranno anche meritati, non mi interessa, sono affari vostri, ma non era proprio il momento giusto, decisamente no.  
Controllò che i cavalli fossero sistemati confortevolmente nei loro box e che avessero cibo e acqua, poi si avvicinò al box vuoto in cui poco prima lui e Guy avevano ammassato mucchi di paglia pulita per farne un giaciglio sufficientemente comodo.  
\- Ehi, Giz… - Iniziò Allan, pronto a incoraggiare e distrarre l'amico, ma si interruppe subito.  
Gisborne era girato su un fianco e dormiva profondamente, una mano stretta intorno all'anello che portava al collo.  
Allan fece un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che il suo sonno era tranquillo e che per una volta non era tormentato dagli incubi. Pensò che probabilmente le emozioni di quella notte insonne dovevano averlo stremato a tal punto da farlo crollare addormentato non appena ne aveva avuto la possibilità senza lasciargli il tempo di tormentarsi o pensare al litigio con Marian e all'impresa folle e disperata che li attendeva a breve.  
\- Beh, meglio così. - Disse Allan, stendendosi a sua volta sulla paglia e incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa. - Riposati bene, Giz, e riprendi le forze: credo proprio che ne avremo bisogno.  
  
\- Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo che non c'era da fidarsi! L'ho anche detto a Robin, ma pensate che lui mi abbia ascoltato? - Much camminava avanti e indietro mentre parlava, talmente agitato da non riuscire a stare fermo.  
Meg era accovacciata davanti al fuoco, pensierosa, mentre Little John e Will ascoltavano lo sfogo di Much con uno sguardo cupo. Djaq non era presente, Little John era andato ad avvisare Will della cattura di Robin, ma entrambi avevano preferito non dire nulla alla giovane per non turbarla. La sua gravidanza era ormai piuttosto avanzata e Djaq non avrebbe potuto comunque fare nulla per aiutare Robin perciò i membri della banda avevano preferito lasciarla all'oscuro di tutto.  
\- Veramente a me è sembrato sconvolto quando è tornato dal castello… - Disse Meg, interrompendo il soliloquio di Much. - Non credo che sia stata colpa sua.  
\- Dici così solo perché lo trovi attraente. - Disse Will, in tono velenoso. - Guarda caso sono sempre le donne a difenderlo, ma se lo conoscessi bene come lo conosciamo noi, sapresti anche tu che Much ha ragione: non ci si può fidare di Guy di Gisborne.  
\- Tu non puoi immaginare le cose malvagie che ha fatto in passato. - Disse Little John, rivolgendosi alla ragazza. - Sei troppo innocente per capire quanto possa essere nera la sua anima.  
\- Ma vi ha aiutato! Come Guardiano Notturno ha rischiato la vita al vostro fianco!  
\- E stranamente l'unica volta che noi non eravamo presenti e che Robin è rimasto da solo con lui, Archer è riuscito a catturarlo. - Riprese Much. - E Archer e Gisborne sono stati visti spesso insieme negli ultimi tempi. Che strano, vero?  
\- Ma Allan dice…  
\- Allan è un traditore. - La interruppe Little John e Meg lo guardò, allibita.  
\- Non lo sapevi? Questo non te lo ha detto? Allan ha venduto i nostri segreti a Gisborne. Quello che dice Allan è solo un'altra prova contro Gisborne. - Disse Will, con amarezza.  
\- Robin si fida di lui.  
\- Il mio padrone è sempre stato troppo buono. E abbiamo visto dove questa fiducia l'ha portato.  
Meg rinunciò a ribattere alle parole di Much e prese un pezzo di carne dal piatto, iniziando a sbocconcellarlo in silenzio.  
Era vero che lei non conosceva bene Guy di Gisborne e che all'inizio era stata convinta che fosse soltanto il crudele braccio destro dello sceriffo, ma doveva ammettere che era stato lui a salvarla dalle segrete ed era sempre stato corretto nei suoi confronti. Era stato gentile con lei, anche quando lei si era comportata male con lui. E Allan…  
Meg non riusciva a vedere Allan come una persona capace di cattiveria. Insolente di sicuro, bugiardo probabilmente, ma non malvagio. Scoprire che aveva tradito i suoi amici per soldi la rattristava profondamente e la faceva dubitare della propria capacità di giudicare le persone.  
  
Guy si svegliò, ma rimase fermo, senza aprire gli occhi. Aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere angosciato: Marian era in collera con lui, Robin prigioniero e in attesa di essere giustiziato e il piano che Guy stava iniziando a mettere insieme per salvarlo sarebbe sembrato folle anche a Robin Hood in persona, ma, per qualche inspiegabile motivo, Gisborne si sentiva in pace.  
Il mucchio di paglia su cui era sdraiato era morbido e aveva un buon odore.  
Gli portava alla mente un momento sereno della sua infanzia, un ricordo che risaliva al periodo in cui la sua vita non era troppo diversa da quella degli altri bambini: suo padre non era ancora partito per le crociate, Isabella e Robin erano ancora troppo piccoli per poter partecipare in modo soddisfacente ai suoi giochi, ma abbastanza grandi perché Guy potesse divertirsi un po' a prenderli in giro quando i genitori lo spingevano a passare del tempo in compagnia dei due bambini più piccoli.  
Una volta aveva detto a Robin e a sua sorella che il primo di loro a trovarlo avrebbe avuto in premio una mela e poi si era nascosto in un posto in cui nessuno dei due sarebbe mai riuscito a trovarlo. Si era intrufolato nel fienile e si era arrampicato su una traballante scala a pioli, poi si era scavato una specie di nido nella paglia ed era rimasto a osservare dall'alto i due bambini più piccoli che si affannavano a cercarlo per tutto il villaggio.  
Poi doveva essersi addormentato perché quando aveva riaperto gli occhi il cielo era scuro e costellato di stelle e le luci tremolanti di molte torce illuminavano le strade del villaggio.  
Guy era rimasto a guardare tutte quelle persone che si affannavano avanti e indietro e si era chiesto cosa fosse successo. Solo quando aveva visto sua madre, angosciata e in lacrime e aveva sentito chiamare il suo nome, si era reso conto che tutta quella gente stava cercando lui.  
Guy sorrise a quel ricordo, anche se all'epoca la punizione di suo padre gli aveva fatto versare molte lacrime e gli aveva reso difficile sedersi per qualche giorno.  
Pensò che se fosse sparito ora, difficilmente ci sarebbe stata tanta gente a cercarlo, ma, a differenza di pochi anni prima, qualcuno lo avrebbe fatto.  
Non sarebbero stati in molti, era vero, ma adesso Guy sapeva che esistevano persone che tenevano a lui.  
Era una bella sensazione.  
\- Allan? - Chiamò, senza aprire gli occhi, e sorrise nel sentire la voce dell'altro che gli rispondeva immediatamente.  
\- Sei sveglio, Giz?  
\- Se ti ho chiamato vuol dire che lo sono, no? - Rispose Guy, alzandosi a sedere e decidendosi finalmente a guardarlo.  
\- Non è detto. Alcuni parlano nel sonno. Lo sceriffo va addirittura in giro mentre dorme. Se dovessi iniziare a darmi ordini anche mentre sogni, ti chiederò un aumento.  
\- Sognare _te_ non sarebbe un gran miglioramento rispetto ai miei incubi, temo.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Cosa facciamo adesso, Giz?  
Guy si alzò in piedi e si passò le mani tra i capelli per pettinarli e per togliere i fili di paglia che vi erano rimasti impigliati.  
\- Archer si è visto?  
\- Non ancora.  
\- Allora andiamo al campo e vediamo che intenzioni hanno gli altri, poi torneremo a Locksley ad aspettare sue notizie.

Meg aveva seguito Much, Will e Little John, quando l'allarme posto vicino all'entrata del campo aveva iniziato a suonare. Gli altri tre si erano affrettati a prendere arco e frecce e a uscire dalla porta segreta e la ragazza li aveva seguiti, armandosi a sua volta di un pugnale.  
Sentì le voci di Guy e Allan prima ancora di arrivare a vederli: i due uomini avevano lasciato i cavalli legati a un albero non troppo distante e si erano diretti al campo, senza sapere che poche ore prima Will aveva cambiato la posizione delle trappole e delle funi nascoste che avrebbero fatto scattare l'allarme.  
  
\- Dobbiamo andare al campo, non segnalare la nostra posizione a tutta la foresta. - Disse Guy, rivolgendosi ad Allan in tono di rimprovero.  
\- Ehi, l'ultima volta quella corda non c'era. Come potevo saperlo? Non l'hai vista nemmeno tu!  
Gisborne sbuffò.  
\- Andiamo, non abbiamo tempo da perdere.  
Fece un passo e Allan lo fermò afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandolo indietro.  
\- Cosa c'è ora? - Chiese Guy e Allan gli indicò un cappio nascosto sotto le foglie cadute.  
\- Ci tenevi tanto a finire appeso a un albero? Devono aver cambiato la sistemazione delle trappole, ma avrebbero almeno potuto avvisarci.  
Una freccia passò in mezzo a loro, fin troppo vicina alle loro teste e si piantò in un albero alle loro spalle.  
- _Questo_ è un avviso. - Disse Will, tornando a tendere di nuovo l'arco.  
Allan lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
\- Cosa significa?  
\- Significa che non siete più graditi da queste parti, traditori! - Disse Much, mostrandosi a loro. - Siamo fin troppo generosi a permettervi di andarvene dopo quello che avete fatto!  
\- Cosa?! Sei diventato matto, Much? Noi non vi abbiamo fatto niente!  
Little John cambiò la presa sul bastone, minaccioso.  
\- Sparite dalla nostra vista prima che cambiamo idea.  
Allan scosse la testa, allibito e posò lo sguardo sulla ragazza.  
\- Meg, almeno tu mi credi?  
La giovane rimase in silenzio e Allan si voltò a guardare Gisborne.  
\- Giz?  
Guy non aveva detto una parola, ma non sembrava troppo sorpreso dal comportamento dei fuorilegge.  
\- Andiamo Allan, è inutile. - Disse quietamente.  
\- Ma perché? Ci serve il loro aiuto!  
\- Ci servirebbe se fossero disposti a darcelo. Finché saranno convinti che sono stato io a far arrestare Robin non otterremo nulla da loro.  
Allan spalancò gli occhi.  
\- È questo che pensate? Ma non è vero!  
Guy gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Lascia perdere. Torniamo a Locksley.  
\- Ecco, andatevene e non fatevi più vedere! - Gridò Much, indignato.  
Guy strinse la presa sulla spalla di Allan e lo costrinse a tornare verso i cavalli. Montarono in sella e si allontanarono dal campo a passo lento.  
Dopo un po' Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo ad Allan che era insolitamente silenzioso e non si sorprese di vederlo abbattuto.  
\- Come possono credere che abbiamo fatto catturare Robin?! Io non c'ero nemmeno! - Disse il giovane, sconsolato. - Non è giusto, Giz. Non li abbiamo aiutati? Non abbiamo dimostrato di essere dalla loro parte?!  
\- Io me lo aspettavo. - Disse Guy e Allan lo fissò, sorpreso.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Robin sa che sono sincero e, a parte Djaq, gli altri mi hanno sempre tollerato solo per amore suo. Non mi sorprende che la pensino così. Loro non sanno nulla di Archer, non possono immaginare che è nostro fratello e che è stato Robin a spingermi ad avvicinarmi a lui. Hanno visto me fare amicizia con il braccio destro dello sceriffo e poi Robin è stato preso proprio l'unica volta che io e lui eravamo in missione insieme da soli. Meg deve aver detto loro che è stato Archer a lasciarmi andare e forse mi hanno anche visto allontanarmi con lui questa mattina. Se non sapessi tutto avresti dei sospetti anche tu, Allan.  
Allan sospirò.  
\- Ma ora come faremo? Pensavo che ci avrebbero aiutato a liberare Robin…  
\- Io no. Se ho deciso di andare al campo è stato solo per esserne sicuro. Il mio piano non cambia.  
\- Io e te, allora?  
\- E forse Archer.  
Allan rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
\- Che dici, Giz, sarà così terribile l'inferno?  
\- Conti di andarci presto?  
\- Credo che questo dipenda dal tuo piano. - Allan sogghignò, alzando le spalle. - Beh, male che vada almeno saremo in buona compagnia.  
Guy sorrise, scuotendo la testa con aria rassegnata.  
  
Meg li seguì con lo sguardo finché non fu sicura che si stessero davvero dirigendo verso Locksley, poi scelse un sentiero che le avrebbe permesso di risparmiare tempo e iniziò a correre.  
Non sapeva se Guy di Gisborne e Allan A Dale fossero dei traditori oppure no, ma era intenzionata a scoprirlo.  
Li avrebbe seguiti e li avrebbe osservati finché non fosse stata in grado di capire quali fossero le loro intenzioni, senza ascoltare i pregiudizi degli altri.  
Voleva vedere la verità con i propri occhi.


	77. There Is Nothing We Can Do

Quando Guy e Allan ritornarono a Locksley, Marian era seduta nella sala principale insieme a Sir Edward, apparentemente concentrata su un ricamo particolarmente impegnativo e si limitò a salutare freddamente i due uomini.  
Il padre le lanciò un'occhiata perplessa, ma non fece domande. Guy posò su di lei uno sguardo triste per un attimo, ma non fece nulla per cercare di parlarle e lui e Allan sedettero a tavola, chiedendo a Thornton di portar loro un pasto veloce che consumarono in silenzio.  
L'annuncio di uno dei servitori che segnalava l'arrivo di un messaggero da Nottingham, accompagnato da una scorta di soldati fu un sollievo per Guy e Allan che si aspettavano il suo arrivo e un motivo di preoccupazione per gli altri due.  
Tutti e quattro uscirono ad accogliere i nuovi arrivati e Guy notò che a capo della scorta c'era Archer in persona.  
Il messaggero scese da cavallo e annunciò che il fuorilegge Robin Hood era stato catturato e sarebbe stato messo a morte l'indomani a mezzogiorno e che era richiesta la presenza di tutti i nobili del consiglio.  
Marian sussultò e impallidì, ma non disse nulla di fronte agli uomini dello sceriffo, mentre Guy e Sir Edward confermarono la loro obbedienza a quell'ordine.  
Archer era rimasto in disparte insieme ai soldati mentre il messaggero leggeva il suo bando, ma al momento di andare via, passando davanti a Guy, gli sussurrò di guardare nella bisaccia da sella del suo stallone nero. Gisborne annuì impercettibilmente mentre l'altro andava via senza prestargli ulteriore attenzione.  
Non appena l'ultimo soldato fu sparito in lontananza, Marian si voltò a guardare Guy.  
\- Tu lo sapevi, vero? È per questo che stamattina è venuto qui a parlarti?  
Gisborne la fissò per un attimo, poi annuì.  
\- E cosa pensi di fare? - Chiese Marian.  
Guy fece un sospiro.  
\- Niente. Non posso fare niente.  
Marian lo guardò, incredula.  
\- Ma Robin ti ha salvato la vita!  
\- È vero. E proprio per questo sarebbe sbagliato gettarla via in un'impresa senza alcuna speranza di successo.  
\- Guy!  
\- Il castello sarà molto più sorvegliato del solito, lo sceriffo non vorrà correre rischi e Archer è estremamente efficiente. Se tentassi di liberare Robin, finirebbe sicuramente male e tutti voi finireste per pagarne le conseguenze. Nella migliore delle ipotesi vi ritrovereste per strada, spogliati di terre e titoli, nella peggiore lo sceriffo vi accuserebbe di complicità e finireste a far compagnia a me e Robin sulla forca. È questo che vuoi, Marian?  
\- Ma deve esserci un modo!  
\- Se esiste, io non sono capace di trovarlo.  
\- E allora permetterai che Robin muoia?  
\- Che altro potrei fare? Non posso mettervi in pericolo. Tu sei più importante, Marian.  
\- Non è vero! Senza Robin cosa ne sarà della gente di Nottingham?!  
\- Per me tu sei più importante. Non rischierò la tua vita, non quando non c'è alcuna possibilità. Non chiedermelo.  
La ragazza lo guardò, in lacrime e fece per protestare, ma Sir Edward la zittì.  
\- Marian, Sir Guy ha ragione. Tentare di salvare Robin sarebbe inutile e disastroso e costerebbe la vita a molti di noi, sono certo che nemmeno lui lo vorrebbe a questo prezzo.  
\- Allora andremo lì solo per guardarlo morire?!  
\- Se potessi evitarlo lo farei. Ma la nostra presenza è obbligata, perciò sì, è quello che faremo. Lo vedremo morire e pregheremo per la sua anima. E, Marian, ti proibisco di prendere qualsiasi iniziativa per cercare di liberarlo.  
La ragazza guardò il padre, sconvolta, poi cercò gli occhi di Guy e quelli di Allan, ma tutti e tre distolsero lo sguardo.  
Marian scoppiò in lacrime e corse al piano di sopra, sbattendosi alle spalle la porta della sua camera.  
Allan, che era rimasto silenzioso fino ad allora, si avvicinò a Gisborne e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, comprensivo, mentre Sir Edward guardò i due uomini più giovani, pensieroso.  
\- Vorrei parlarvi, Sir Guy, ma non qui. Vi dispiace se camminiamo per un po' verso il bosco?  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo verso Allan e Sir Edward annuì.  
\- Se tra voi non ci sono segreti può venire anche lui.  
Uscirono tutti e tre e si incamminarono a passo lento verso gli alberi, risalendo la collina. Guy porse il braccio a Sir Edward perché l'anziano nobile non rischiasse di inciampare sul terreno sconnesso.  
Quando furono abbastanza lontani dalla casa e dal villaggio, il padre di Marian si rivolse a Guy a bassa voce.  
\- Ditemi la verità, Sir Guy, tenterete di salvare Robin Hood?  
\- Sì.  
\- Lo immaginavo. Ma perché avete fatto credere il contrario a Marian?  
\- So di averla delusa e che se Robin dovesse morire non me lo perdonerebbe mai, ma non deve sapere quello che sto per fare oppure cercherebbe di aiutarmi e si metterebbe in pericolo. E non deve sapere che io sono il Guardiano Notturno, così non sarà nemmeno costretta a mentire se lo sceriffo deciderà di interrogarla in proposito. Questo nel caso che io abbia successo.  
\- E in caso contrario?  
\- Se dovessero uccidermi o catturarmi, dovete fare in modo di portarla via da Nottingham a qualsiasi costo e il prima possibile, impedendole di fare mosse avventate. Fatela trascinare via dai servitori, drogatela se dovete, ma costringetela a fuggire e rifugiatevi in un posto sicuro, dove lo sceriffo non possa trovarvi. Se io cado, anche voi sarete in pericolo.  
\- Sir Guy, la vostra morte le spezzerebbe il cuore…  
\- Ricordatele i motivi che ha per andare avanti, ditele che io desidero che continui a vivere e che possa essere felice anche senza di me. E raccontatele del Guardiano Notturno, spiegatele che era quello il motivo per cui le ho mentito e per cui a volte sparivo da Locksley in piena notte. Rassicuratela sul mio amore, dite a Marian che ogni mio pensiero, ogni respiro e ogni battito del mio cuore è sempre appartenuto solo e soltanto a lei e che non ho mai desiderato altro.  
\- Sir Guy… - Iniziò il padre di Marian, ma Gisborne lo interruppe.  
\- Seth! Portatela da Seth. Se dovessi morire, la casa di Adeline sarebbe un rifugio sicuro per voi e in mio figlio Marian potrebbe trovare una ragione per vivere. Lui mi somiglia, in Seth c'è una parte di me e potrebbe esserle di consolazione. Lo affido a Marian, so che lei sarà capace di volergli bene.  
\- Giz smettila! - Sbottò Allan e Guy si sorprese nel trovarlo in lacrime.  
\- Allan?  
\- Piantala di parlare così! Come se fossi sicuro che domani morirai anche tu!  
Guy gli sorrise, un po' commosso.  
\- Domani salveremo Robin Hood. Ma Sir Edward deve sapere cosa fare nell'improbabile eventualità di un nostro fallimento. E a questo proposito, Allan, se io dovessi cadere e tu no, promettimi che cercherai di sopravvivere per proteggere Marian.  
\- Solo se prometti che nel caso opposto tu darai il mio nome al primo figlio che avrete. - Disse Allan, serio, poi Guy vide riaccendersi nel suo sguardo la solita espressione impertinente. - Ma mi rifiuto assolutamente di mangiare le sue frittelle al posto tuo.  
Sir Edward li guardò, sorridendo leggermente.  
\- Cercate di sopravvivere tutti e due allora. In ogni caso, domani farò in modo che Marian non prenda iniziative pericolose e che non interferisca con qualsiasi cosa abbiate intenzione di fare.  
\- Fatevi aiutare da Thornton e da qualche altro servitore se fosse necessario portarla via contro la sua volontà. - Suggerì Allan. - Marian sa essere molto decisa quando vuole.  
\- Torniamo a Locksley. - Disse Guy, rivolto all'amico. - Devo controllare il messaggio di Archer e poi dobbiamo prepararci. Domani non potremo permetterci il minimo errore.  
\- Andate allora. Affrettatevi e non aspettatemi, tornerò indietro con calma. - Disse Sir Edward. - Che il Signore vegli su di voi.  
Allan e Guy ringraziarono l'anziano lord, poi si affrettarono a tornare a Locksley.  
  
Gisborne entrò nelle stalle e si avvicinò allo stallone nero. Il cavallo lo accolse sbuffando, allungando il muso in cerca di una mela o di qualche altro boccone gustoso.  
Guy non aveva nulla da dargli e si limitò a grattargli il muso per qualche secondo prima di affondare il braccio nella bisaccia da sella per cercare il messaggio di Archer.  
Ne estrasse un pacco, accompagnato da una pergamena arrotolata.  
Allan lo guardò, curioso, mentre Guy iniziava a leggere il messaggio.  
\- Cos'è? Cosa dice? - Chiese dopo un po'.  
\- Archer dice che lì dentro ci sono alcuni “segreti dell'Oriente” insieme alle istruzioni per usarli, mentre nel messaggio descrive in ogni dettaglio le posizioni delle guardie e ciò che è previsto per l'esecuzione di domani.  
\- Dovremo studiarlo per bene allora.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Già, ma sai cosa significa questo? - Chiese, mostrando la pergamena all'amico.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che Archer si fida di noi. Se lo sceriffo dovesse scoprire che mi ha dato questo documento, lo accuserebbe di tradimento e lo condannerebbe a morte di sicuro. Archer crede che noi riusciremo a salvare Robin, altrimenti non si sarebbe compromesso così tanto.  
\- Oppure è una trappola. - Disse Allan, spegnendo il sorriso sul viso di Guy con quelle parole.  
\- Già. Oppure è una trappola. - Ripeté Guy con un breve sospiro. - Dovremo pensare a come comportarci anche in quell'evenienza, ma voglio sperare che non lo sia. Ora vieni, abbiamo molto da fare e poco tempo per prepararci.  
\- Dove andiamo?  
\- A Knighton Hall. Lì nessuno ci disturberà. Ma prima di partire devo prendere alcune cose qui a Locksley. Tu intanto prepara i cavalli. Usa le selle e i finimenti migliori, dobbiamo dare l'impressione di voler compiacere lo sceriffo.  



	78. The Pain I Must Inflict

Allan chiuse l'ultimo fermaglio della giacca di pelle nera e si guardò con aria dubbiosa.  
\- Non ci crederanno mai, Giz.  
Guy lo osservò: Allan indossava la sua giacca di ricambio e pantaloni di pelle nera identici ai suoi.  
\- Dovranno crederci oppure finiremo impiccati entrambi.  
\- Tu sei più alto di me e poi io ho i capelli chiari…  
Gisborne estrasse un sacchetto di stoffa dall'involto che gli era stato lasciato da Archer e lo tenne sul palmo della mano per mostrarlo all'amico.  
\- Ma noi abbiamo questi. Fai in modo di gettarli in qualche braciere e faranno abbastanza fumo da offuscare la visuale. E poi saranno tutti concentrati su Robin e sul Guardiano Notturno, nessuno baderà troppo a te.  
\- Lo spero, Giz.  
\- Se dovessero scoprirti, pensa solo a scappare, va bene? Ora mettiti una tunica e il mantello, nessuno deve vedere come sei vestito.  
\- Morirò di caldo. - Si lamentò Allan, indossando quegli strati di vestiario aggiuntivi.  
\- Credimi, Allan, all'inferno farebbe ancora più caldo. Ed è lì che finiremo se qualcuno dovesse accorgersi dell'inganno.  
\- Allora volete davvero salvare Robin. - Disse una voce femminile alle loro spalle.  
I due uomini sussultarono e Guy si voltò di scatto, estraendo la spada.  
Si fermò un attimo prima di attaccare nel vedere che a parlare era stata Meg.  
\- Che ci fai tu qui?! - Sbottò. - Non fare mai più una cosa del genere!  
La ragazza controllò che la porta della stalla fosse ben chiusa alle sue spalle prima di avvicinarsi a Guy e Allan con aria soddisfatta.  
\- Ne ero certa.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Che voi due non eravate dei traditori. Gli altri ne sono convinti, ma io non ci credo.  
Gisborne rinfoderò la spada e sedette su una balla di fieno, rattristato.  
\- Robin è come un fratello per me, darei la mia vita per salvarlo.  
\- Ed è probabilmente quello che farai oggi. - Commentò Allan con un mezzo sospiro. - La tua e anche la mia.  
\- Allan…  
Meg sorrise a entrambi per incoraggiarli.  
\- Sono certa che avete un buon piano. Può servire un po' di aiuto?  
Un sorriso illuminò il viso di Allan.  
\- Davvero lo faresti? Per noi?  
\- Per voi e per Robin. - Confermò la ragazza.  
\- Potrebbe essere pericoloso. - La avvertì Guy, preoccupato.  
\- Lo è per te, lo è per Allan, lo è per Robin, perché dovrebbe essere un problema se corro qualche rischio anche io? Faccio parte della banda anche io, non voglio che mi consideriate diversa dagli altri solo perché sono una ragazza. Allora, cosa volete che faccia?  
Guy la guardò per qualche attimo, poi le affidò alcuni dei sacchetti contenuti nell'involto che aveva in mano e diede gli altri ad Allan.  
\- Bene, allora. Anche tu ti occuperai dei “segreti dell'Oriente”. Fatti spiegare da Allan cosa devi fare e il momento giusto in cui usarli.  
Guy prese l'ultimo oggetto contenuto nel pacchetto di Archer, una chiave di ferro, e se la fece scivolare all'interno della manica della giacca, nello stesso posto in cui di solito teneva uno dei suoi pugnali ricurvi, poi gettò via la stoffa che aveva contenuto il tutto.  
\- Bene, è ora. - Disse Guy. - Io e Allan dobbiamo raggiungere Sir Edward e Marian, tu, Meg, prendi pure uno dei cavalli e vai a Nottingham, mescolati alla folla che verrà ad assistere all'esecuzione e aspetta Allan.  
Meg stese una mano verso di loro.  
\- Per Robin, allora.  
Allan mise subito la propria mano su quella della ragazza, imitato un attimo dopo da Gisborne.  
\- Per Robin. - Ripeterono tutti e tre insieme, prima di sciogliere le mani e avvicinarsi ai cavalli.  
Guy montò in sella.  
\- Andiamo. Si comincia.  
  
Vaisey camminò avanti e indietro sulla parte più alta della scalinata, osservando con soddisfazione le facce dei nobili radunati sui gradini più bassi e quelle del popolo che affollava il cortile, intorno alla piattaforma del patibolo. Tutti, senza alcuna distinzione tra nobili e pezzenti, pensò lo sceriffo, avevano la medesima aria infelice.  
Il loro malcontento metteva di buon umore Vaisey. Era chiaro che erano tutti angosciati per la sorte di Robin Hood anche se cercavano di non mostrarlo e lui li avrebbe puniti facendolo penzolare dalla forca davanti ai loro occhi senza che potessero fare nulla per evitarlo.  
\- Bene, portate i prigionieri! - Disse allegramente e le guardie scortarono fino alla forca Robin Hood e l'uomo che qualche giorno prima aveva attentato alla vita di Archer.  
I soldati assicurarono le catene di Robin al palo di legno della forca e gli arcieri disposti sulle mura del castello lo tennero sotto tiro, mentre Vaisey si avvicinava all'altro uomo.  
Il contadino era fuori di sé per il terrore e sembrava non rendersi nemmeno conto di quello che stava accadendo, continuando a gridare frasi sconnesse ai soldati che lo tenevano fermo.  
\- Mi è stato riferito che quest'uomo, anche se a vederlo ora non sembra possibile, abbia attentato alla mia autorità tentando di uccidere il mio emissario. - Disse Vaisey, osservando con disgusto il prigioniero, poi tornò ad avvicinarsi ai nobili, fissandoli uno a uno prima di fermarsi accanto a Guy. Gli mise le mani sulle spalle da dietro, accostando il viso a quello di Gisborne fin quasi a sfiorargli la guancia con la propria. Guy rimase immobile. - E mi è anche stato detto che per una volta nella sua inutile vita, Gizzy ha fatto qualcosa di buono, salvando la vita di Archer ed evitandomi il disturbo di dover cercare un altro aiutante. Non è vero, Gizzy? Ti sei sentito un eroe, vero? Guarda!  
Vaisey fece un gesto ai soldati e uno di loro mise il cappio al collo del contadino, mentre l'altro calciò via lo sgabello da sotto i suoi piedi, lasciandolo a penzolare nel vuoto.  
Il prigioniero scalciò convulsamente, poi i suoi movimenti rallentarono fino a fermarsi del tutto e rimase definitivamente immobile.  
Lo sceriffo si spostò di fronte a Guy, continuando a serrargli una mano sulla spalla e lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Allora, Gizzy, cosa ne pensi? Se non fosse stato per te sarebbe sfuggito alla giustizia.  
Guy poteva sentire chiaramente l'orrore che provavano le persone che lo circondavano. Anche senza guardare, sapeva che Marian doveva essere sconvolta e che probabilmente stava stringendo con forza la mano del padre per impedirsi di reagire. Lui stesso era nauseato dalla morte ingloriosa di quell'uomo e dall'espressione gongolante dello sceriffo, ma si costrinse a restare impassibile.  
Si inumidì le labbra con la lingua prima di riuscire a rispondere a Vaisey, ma quando lo fece, la sua voce suonò ferma e tranquilla, come se quell'esecuzione gli fosse completamente indifferente.  
\- Era un criminale e ha ricevuto la punizione prevista dalla legge.  
\- Non fare il modesto, Gizzy. Meriti un premio per quello che hai fatto. Vieni, vieni con me.  
Lo sceriffo lo tirò per un braccio, costringendolo a salire con lui sulla piattaforma del patibolo e per un momento Guy fu sicuro che Vaisey lo avrebbe consegnato ai soldati perché fosse impiccato anche lui.  
Lanciò uno sguardo terrorizzato ad Archer, temendo di essere stato tradito da lui e che quella fosse una trappola per giustiziarlo, ma il fratellastro si limitava ad assistere alla scena con un'espressione neutra sul viso.  
Vaisey lo lasciò andare non appena furono arrivati di fronte a Robin Hood e Guy rimase immobile, cercando di capire le intenzioni dello sceriffo.  
Robin aveva le mani legate da catene di ferro e era a petto nudo. Doveva essere stato malmenato mentre era prigioniero perché la sua pelle era segnata da vari lividi.  
\- Guarda Gizzy, guardalo bene. Il famigerato Robin Hood, in catene e inerme! Per quanti anni è riuscito a prenderti in giro, eh, Gizzy? Quante volte hai cercato inutilmente di catturarlo? Quante umiliazioni hai subito da lui? Cosa hai da dire a tua discolpa per tutti quei fallimenti?  
\- Era un avversario abile.  
\- Oppure eri tu a essere scarso? Guarda Archer, non ci ha messo molto a catturarlo.  
Guy non rispose e lo sceriffo gli sorrise.  
\- Ma non prendertela, Gizzy, oggi avrai comunque un premio. Vedi? È tutto collegato: se tu non avessi salvato la vita di Archer, lui non avrebbe catturato Hood. Quindi possiamo dire che è anche merito tuo e che meriti una ricompensa. Qualcosa che ti renda felice, che ne dici?  
\- Non è necessario, mio signore. Chiunque altro avrebbe agito nello stesso modo. - Rispose Guy. Le parole di Vaisey lo rendevano nervoso. Era chiaro che lo sceriffo aveva in mente qualcosa e lui non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.  
Aveva contato di approfittare della confusione provocata dalla polvere fumogena di Archer per fingere di perdere i sensi per il fumo e farsi sostituire da Allan mentre lui interveniva come Guardiano Notturno, ma se lo sceriffo attirava tutta quell'attenzione su di lui, lo scambio sarebbe stato molto più difficile.  
Distolse lo sguardo da Robin e lo fissò nel vuoto. Vedere l'amico ferito e umiliato in quel modo rischiava di incrinare la maschera di indifferenza che era costretto a mostrare allo sceriffo.  
\- No, Gizzy, meriti un premio, non puoi rifiutare. Oggi avrai la possibilità di vendicarti di tutte le umiliazioni subite e di provare allo stesso tempo la tua fedeltà. Archer, vieni.  
Il giovane si avvicinò allo sceriffo e Vaisey si fece consegnare da lui una frusta di cuoio, la stessa con cui tempo prima Archer aveva colpito Guy. Lo sceriffo fece scorrere le dita sul manico della frusta prima di metterla in mano a Gisborne.  
\- Colpisci Hood, Gizzy! Dai il peggio di te e mostrami ciò di cui sei capace. Non sei felice? Potrai vendicarti di tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare. Ora datti da fare, voglio sentirlo urlare, ma non ucciderlo, deve penzolare da quella forca.  
Guy lasciò cadere la frusta, inorridito.  
Sapeva molto bene quanta sofferenza potesse provocare quello strumento e non sarebbe più riuscito a usarlo per infliggere dolore a qualcuno. Di certo non a Robin.  
Vaisey lo guardò.  
\- Sei diventato maldestro, Gizzy. Ora raccoglila.  
Guy non si mosse, impietrito. Archer gli lanciò uno sguardo significativo per esortarlo a obbedire, badando a non farsi scorgere dallo sceriffo, ma Gisborne non poteva indursi a toccare la frusta.  
Vaisey lo fissava, come un falco pronto a lanciarsi sulla preda.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Cosa c'è, Gisborne, hai paura che possa farti fare di nuovo la figura dell'idiota anche se sono legato? - Disse in tono derisorio. - Ormai dovresti esserci abituato, no? Probabilmente non saresti capace di colpirmi nemmeno se la tua stessa vita dipendesse da quello.  
Guy sussultò alle parole di Robin.  
 _Stai dicendo che devo farlo, fratello? Che se non ti colpisco lo sceriffo ucciderà entrambi?_  
Dentro di sé sapeva di non avere scelta, che se non avesse frustato Robin Hood, Vaisey lo avrebbe accusato di tradimento e lo avrebbe fatto uccidere immediatamente. E una volta morto lui, il piano sarebbe fallito e nemmeno Robin avrebbe avuto speranze.  
Per salvarlo doveva colpirlo, Guy ne era perfettamente consapevole, eppure il solo pensiero di quello che stava per fare gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare.  
Fece un respiro profondo per allontanare la nausea e si chinò a raccogliere la frusta.  
Si raddrizzò e strinse le dita sul manico di pelle. Assurdamente, si ritrovò a pensare che era una fortuna che avesse indossato i guanti perché altrimenti la frusta gli sarebbe scivolata via dalle mani sudate.  
\- Dai Gizzy, non abbiamo tutto il giorno. Su, impegnati, voglio sentirlo chiedere pietà. - Disse lo sceriffo, allegramente.  
Guy alzò il braccio e fece scattare la frusta. Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, ma si impose di non farlo e vide sussultare Robin mentre una linea rossa appariva sulla sua schiena nuda.  
Gisborne ricordava fin troppo bene il dolore bruciante provocato da quel tipo di ferita e fu sul punto di voltarsi e scappare, a costo di essere ucciso sul colpo dagli arcieri appostati sulle mura.  
Non si mosse.  
Troppe altre vite dipendevano dalla sua, a partire da quella di Robin.  
Guy non desiderava altro che fuggire, ma non poteva farlo.  
Invece, alzò un'altra volta il braccio e colpì di nuovo.  



	79. Gold, Like the End of a Day

Allan si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro solo quando Meg gli toccò un braccio, facendolo trasalire. Si costrinse a staccare lo sguardo dalla piattaforma del patibolo e a guardare la ragazza.  
Meg, diversamente da lui, teneva gli occhi a terra e non riusciva a guardare.  
\- Questo non lo avevate previsto, vero? - Sussurrò Meg con un filo di voce.  
\- No.  
\- E ora cosa facciamo?  
\- Dobbiamo fermarlo in qualche modo, oppure Giz ne uscirà a pezzi.  
Meg lo guardò, stupita. Era Robin quello che stava subendo le frustate, ma Allan era preoccupato per Gisborne.  
\- Hai visto le cicatrici che ha sulla schiena? Giz sa esattamente quanto faccia male ognuna di quelle frustate. Ogni colpo che assesta sulla schiena di Robin ferisce anche lui, dritto al cuore.  
Meg prese uno dei sacchetti fumogeni.  
\- Usiamo questi, allora?  
Allan annuì. Sarebbe stato meglio aspettare ancora un po' e approfittare di un momento in cui l'attenzione della gente non era rivolta a Guy, ma non potevano permettere che la fustigazione andasse avanti a lungo.  
\- Tieniti pronta.  
La ragazza gli diede una gomitata per attirare la sua attenzione e indicò un punto in mezzo alla folla.  
\- Guarda, quello è Much! E lì ci sono Will e Little John!  
\- Devono avere in mente qualcosa…  
Allan li tenne d'occhio e si accorse che, intorno a loro, il popolo, già di malumore per la prossima esecuzione di Robin Hood, cominciava a rumoreggiare di più.  
\- Vogliono scatenare una sommossa!  
Allan e Meg, videro con orrore che un paio di persone avevano raccolto dei sassi da terra e avevano iniziato a tirarli in direzione del patibolo.  
Quasi tutti mancarono il bersaglio, ma uno colpì Guy alla spalla, facendolo sussultare per il dolore.  
Gisborne aveva alzato il braccio per frustare di nuovo Robin e si fermò, ma Vaisey gli ordinò seccamente di proseguire, lanciando uno sguardo significativo in direzione di Marian e Sir Edward.  
Allan lo guardò mentre colpiva Robin ancora una volta, tra le urla e gli insulti di una folla sempre più infuriata e capì che se non avesse agito in fretta, quella gente avrebbe finito per linciare Guy.  
Meg gli mise un sasso in mano e Allan la fissò, senza capire.  
\- Colpiscilo tu, presto!  
\- Cosa?  
\- Secondo il piano doveva fingere di svenire per il fumo, no? Non funzionerebbe, ora ha troppi occhi puntati addosso, ma se lo colpisci con una sassata sarebbe credibile. Devi solo fargli capire che deve stare al gioco.  
Allan annuì.  
\- Non appena Giz sarà a terra, getta i sacchetti nei bracieri, dovremo approfittare della confusione.  
\- Hai la sua maschera e il suo arco?  
\- Sono nascosti sotto il mantello.  
\- Bene, allora buona fortuna.  
La ragazza si allontanò da lui e Allan tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione al patibolo. Doveva attirare l'attenzione di Gisborne e doveva farlo in fretta, in modo che l'amico capisse ciò che doveva fare.  
Si coprì bene il viso col cappuccio del mantello, si preparò a lanciare il sasso e si rivolse a Guy, gridandogli contro con voce minacciosa.  
\- Ehi, cane dello sceriffo! Prendi questo!  
  
Gisborne aveva l'impressione di essere finito nel mezzo di uno dei suoi incubi peggiori: una folla furiosa era sul punto di aggredirlo, lo sceriffo minacciava non troppo velatamente le persone che gli erano care e lui era costretto a infliggere a Robin Hood un dolore che sapeva essere straziante.  
Era intrappolato in una situazione senza vie di fuga e non poteva uscirne da solo.  
Un sasso lo aveva colpito alla spalla, strappandogli un gemito di dolore e per qualche attimo non era riuscito a fare nulla, pietrificato dal terrore, poi Vaisey aveva guardato Marian e lui si era ritrovato a obbedirgli ciecamente.  
Aveva colpito ancora Robin e si era odiato per ognuno dei segni rossi che attraversavano la schiena dell'amico, poi la voce di Allan lo aveva raggiunto attraverso le urla della folla.  
La frase gridata dall'amico non era altro che un insulto, ma Guy la riconobbe per quello che era: un'ancora di salvezza, la promessa di un aiuto che stava arrivando per toglierlo da quella situazione.  
Il sasso di Allan lo sfiorò appena, mancandogli la tempia di qualche millimetro, ma Guy gridò, lasciò cadere la frusta e si coprì la testa e il volto con le mani, barcollando in avanti come se fosse stato colpito in pieno.  
Urtò Robin Hood e ne approfittò per fargli scivolare in mano la chiave delle catene, poi cadde in ginocchio tenendosi il viso tra le mani.  
In un attimo fece scivolare fuori dalla manica della giacca il suo pugnale ricurvo e lo usò per graffiarsi la fronte abbastanza profondamente da farla sanguinare.  
Vaisey lo raggiunse, afferrandolo per il collo del cappotto per scuoterlo e farlo rialzare da terra.  
\- Tirati su, imbecille! Credi di aver finito? - Gridò Vaisey e Guy si appoggiò pesantemente a lui, come se non riuscisse a tenersi in piedi da solo. Il sangue gli colava lungo il viso dalla ferita alla fronte e sgocciolava addosso a Vaisey.  
Lo sceriffo lo spinse via, disgustato e Gisborne, cadendo, si aggrappò a uno degli stendardi appesi al muro del castello, trascinandolo a terra con sé. La pesante stoffa gli ricadde addosso, coprendogli la parte superiore del corpo e Guy rimase immobile, fingendo di essere svenuto.  
Non si mosse nemmeno quando lo sceriffo lo colpì con un calcio alla schiena, anche se la botta era stata tanto forte da fargli dolere le vecchie ferite.  
  
Allan sorrise nel vedere che Gisborne aveva capito al volo le sue intenzioni ed aveva agito di conseguenza. L'amico aveva avuto anche abbastanza presenza di spirito per risolvere uno dei problemi che aveva preoccupato di più Allan: tirandosi addosso quello stendardo, Guy aveva fatto in modo di ritrovarsi con la testa coperta dalla stoffa e così, una volta fatto lo scambio, nessuno si sarebbe accorto che Allan aveva i capelli molto più chiari di lui.  
Attese di vedere il fumo che si sprigionava da vari punti del cortile e lanciò a sua volta altri sacchetti nei bracieri, poi, mentre si scatenava il panico, Allan approfittò della visibilità ridotta per correre verso Guy.  
Si tolse di dosso il mantello, la maschera di cuoio che aveva infilato nella cintura, l'arco e le frecce e li affidò a Gisborne mentre lui si sfilava la tunica che nascondeva gli abiti di pelle nera.  
Guy rovesciò il mantello e lo indossò in fretta, chiudendolo bene e si coprì il viso con la maschera, poi afferrò l'arco e la faretra e corse via, approfittando del fumo ancora fitto mentre Allan strisciava al suo posto, sotto lo stendardo caduto.  
Gisborne trovò le scale che portavano alle mura e tramortì la guardia che ne sorvegliava l'accesso, poi le salì di corsa. Doveva raggiungere il camminamento sulle mura il più presto possibile, prima che il fumo si diradasse, altrimenti avrebbero capito che proveniva dal cortile e lo sceriffo avrebbe potuto insospettirsi.  
Per rendere più plausibile la presenza del Guardiano Notturno nel castello, Guy prese un rotolo di corda, lo fissò a uno dei merli e lo srotolò verso l'esterno delle mura, ringraziando mentalmente Archer per averglielo davvero fatto trovare nel punto stabilito.  
Avrebbe dovuto complimentarsi anche con Allan per l'idea del mantello rovesciabile: durante la notte Allan aveva cucito all'interno del suo mantello da Guardiano Notturno un altro mantello di stoffa più grezza, in modo che indossandolo al rovescio sembrasse un semplice indumento da contadino. In quel modo Allan non aveva dovuto nascondere su di sé troppi oggetti per introdurre nel castello il costume da Guardiano Notturno.  
Guy pensò che quell'idea avrebbe potuto essere utile anche in altre occasioni future, per confondere le tracce e scomparire tra la folla in caso di necessità.  
Colpì alle spalle gli arcieri che presidiavano la torretta e prese il loro posto, affacciandosi per guardare in basso, verso il cortile.  
Ormai il fumo aveva iniziato a diradarsi e Guy poteva vedere che Allan era riuscito a prendere il suo posto e che era a terra, semi coperto dallo stendardo. Sperò che nessuno facesse troppo caso a lui e che non scoprissero l'inganno, altrimenti sarebbe stata la fine per entrambi.  
Lo sceriffo gridava e si agitava, mentre Archer si era inoltrato con le sue guardie tra la folla in preda al panico per cercare di placare l'agitazione e per trovare i responsabili di quella cortina di fumo.  
Robin era ancora fermo accanto alla forca e Guy sperò che la chiave che gli aveva dato fosse davvero quella delle catene, altrimenti sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
Sempre che le frustate che gli aveva dato non lo avessero ferito in modo troppo grave per permettergli di fuggire, pensò Guy, tormentato dai sensi di colpa.  
_Come ho potuto?_  
Sapeva di non avere avuto scelta, ma non poteva perdonarsi.  
Guardò lo sceriffo che sbraitava e tese l'arco, puntandolo contro di lui.  
_È colpa sua! È lui che continua a rovinarmi la vita! È sempre lui!_  
Per un momento gli sembrò sin troppo facile colpirlo al cuore e alla gola, vendicarsi di ogni sopruso subito e lasciarlo ad agonizzare a terra, a soffocare nel suo stesso sangue.  
Mirò su Vaisey, deciso a ucciderlo, ma spostò leggermente l'arco solo all'ultimo momento e la freccia sfiorò il collo dello sceriffo, piantandosi invece nella stoffa della sua veste e inchiodandola contro la porta di legno del castello.  
Prima che Vaisey potesse avere il tempo di gridare, altre quattro frecce lo sfiorarono, immobilizzandolo ancora di più contro la porta.  
Lo sceriffo ordinò ad Archer e alle guardie di catturare il Guardiano Notturno e Guy si preparò a difendersi. Aveva frecce in abbondanza ed era determinato a tenere impegnati i soldati abbastanza a lungo per permettere a Robin di fuggire.  
Per prima cosa prese di mira gli altri arcieri sulle mura, cercando di evitare a sua volta i loro colpi.  
Gisborne non aveva mai scagliato frecce tanto in fretta e con tanta precisione, ma era sostenuto da tutta la rabbia e dal dolore che si erano accumulati in lui mentre lo sceriffo lo aveva costretto a frustare Robin Hood. Quella tempesta di sentimenti che aveva minacciato di divorargli l'anima sembrava essersi trasformata in una furia gelida che gli permetteva di colpire un bersaglio dopo l'altro senza errori e senza sentire alcuna fatica.  
Robin si mosse non appena Guy ebbe abbattuto l'ultimo arciere: si liberò dalle catene e saltò giù dalla piattaforma, lasciandosi circondare dalla gente, più che decisa a nasconderlo e proteggerlo.  
Little John e Much si fecero strada verso di lui per aiutarlo a scappare, mentre Will si era avvicinato di soppiatto al cancello e aveva colpito la guardia che ne proteggeva il meccanismo di chiusura.  
Il cancello venne sollevato e la folla in tumulto si riversò all'esterno del castello, trascinando con sé sia Robin che i fuorilegge.  
I nobili erano ancora radunati sulle scale, protetti da una fila di soldati che cercavano di evitare che i contadini in fuga potessero spintonarli o travolgerli.  
Guy poteva vedere che Sir Edward si era aggrappato a Marian, sia per proteggerla che per evitare che potesse intervenire in qualsiasi modo e in cuor suo ringraziò l'anziano lord.  
Non appena vide sparire Robin Hood oltre il cancello, Gisborne capì che era arrivato il momento di sparire. Scagliò una raffica di frecce verso Archer, che stava cercando di avvicinarsi alle scale delle mura e lo immobilizzò senza ferirlo, esattamente come aveva fatto per lo sceriffo, poi spostò la mira sui soldati e quegli uomini si fermarono, timorosi di essere colpiti.  
Guy scese dalla torretta e corse lungo le mura, verso l'edificio principale, fino a trovare quello che cercava: uno dei lunghi drappi con i colori di Vaisey che erano appesi sulla facciata del castello.  
Si mise l'arco sulla schiena e sfoderò due pugnali, tenendone uno per mano, poi salì sul parapetto delle mura e saltò nel vuoto, lanciandosi verso lo stendardo attaccato al muro del castello. Affondò i pugnali nella stoffa e li usò per rallentare la discesa, lacerando la stoffa mentre scendeva.  
Guy rotolò pesantemente a terra, proprio ai piedi di Meg e la ragazza gettò gli ultimi fumogeni nel fuoco prima di aiutarlo a rialzarsi afferrandolo per un braccio. Prese da lui arco e frecce, poi si unì alla folla in fuga, mentre Gisborne tornava da Allan, nuovamente nascosto dal fumo.  
  
Meg corse via e si nascose in una stalla subito fuori dal castello, la stessa dove aveva lasciato il cavallo poche ore prima. Si affacciò alla porta per sbirciare fuori, col cuore in gola.  
Sapeva che Robin e gli altri membri della banda erano già fuggiti, ma non poteva sapere se Gisborne e Allan erano riusciti a scambiarsi nuovamente di posto.  
Se il fumo si fosse diradato troppo in fretta o se qualcuno li avesse visti, sarebbero morti entrambi.  
Attese per quella che le sembrò un'eternità, poi Allan scivolò nella stalla, ansimando per la corsa.  
Meg gli gettò le braccia al collo per il sollievo di vederlo vivo dopo essersi preoccupata tanto a lungo, poi si tirò indietro di scatto e arrossì per quel gesto impulsivo.  
\- Allora ti sono mancato! - Sogghignò Allan e Meg lo colpì con un pugno sul braccio, indignata.  
\- Scemo, ero solo preoccupata. Ci hai messo tantissimo ad arrivare, pensavo che vi avessero scoperti!  
\- Mi sono solo attardato a controllare che Giz non avesse problemi, ma lo scambio è andato bene, nessuno ci ha visti.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Così ora nessuno potrà sospettare di lui.  
  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile, steso sulle pietre che lastricavano il cortile del castello.  
Lo stendardo caduto che gli copriva la testa gli dava l'impressione di togliergli l'aria, ma smorzava misericordiosamente anche la luce del sole e i suoni che lo circondavano, riducendo il tutto a un mormorio confuso e ovattato.  
Ora che il momento di agire era passato, Guy si sentiva senza energie, col cuore che gli batteva furiosamente nel petto e la testa che pulsava nel punto della ferita. Il taglio che si era procurato da solo sanguinava ancora: Guy si sentiva la pelle del viso bagnata e appiccicosa e l'odore del sangue gli dava la nausea.  
Si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo, con un brivido. Sapeva di aver appena salvato la vita a Robin Hood, ma non riusciva a gioire della perfetta riuscita del suo piano, le uniche cose a cui riusciva a pensare erano il suono della frusta e il sangue eccessivamente rosso che colava sulla pelle chiara di Robin.  
All'improvviso il drappo che lo copriva gli fu strappato di dosso e una nuova fitta di dolore gli attraversò la schiena, seguita subito da un'altra e da un'altra ancora.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e rotolò di lato per sottrarsi al dolore e il successivo calcio dello sceriffo lo colpì alle costole, strappandogli un gemito.  
\- Essere inutile! Incapace! Invece di fare il tuo dovere e aiutare a fermare Robin Hood, ti fai stendere da un misero sassolino! - Gridò Vaisey, sottolineando ogni frase con un altro calcio a Guy. - Mi chiedo come abbia fatto a tenerti al mio servizio tanto a lungo! Sparisci dalla mia vista ora, patetico rottame, torna a rintanarti nella tua casupola ammuffita insieme alla tua amichetta lebbrosa! La tua sola presenza mi disgusta! Archer!  
Lo sceriffo colpì Guy un'ultima volta e lo lasciò a terra, poi si diresse verso il suo braccio destro per sfogare la sua ira e la sua frustrazione anche su di lui.  
Guy si girò su un fianco con un lamento e non si mosse, stordito dal dolore, finché qualcuno non lo scosse e non lo aiutò ad alzarsi, sollevandolo da terra quasi di peso per aiutarlo a salire su un carro.  
L'uomo che lo aveva sorretto era uno dei servitori di Locksley e dopo averlo aiutato si era messo a cassetta. Sir Edward era seduto davanti, accanto al guidatore, mentre Marian era nel posto accanto a quello di Guy, ma teneva la testa bassa, senza guardarlo.  
Gisborne si afflosciò sul sedile senza dire nulla, dolorante e abbattuto.  
Si sentiva a pezzi per aver dovuto colpire Robin e si sentiva ancora peggio se pensava a come doveva apparire il suo comportamento agli occhi di Marian.  
Si era rifiutato di intervenire in favore di Robin e, peggio ancora, si era prestato ancora una volta a essere il carnefice agli occhi dello sceriffo. Lui sapeva di aver salvato la vita di Robin e quella era una consolazione, ma Marian non poteva immaginare che lui era il Guardiano Notturno: ai suoi occhi aveva fatto solo la figura del cagnolino agli ordini di Vaisey che si era fatto abbattere da una sassata e che aveva subito i maltrattamenti dello sceriffo senza fiatare.  
La figura del vigliacco.  
Alzò gli occhi, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo della ragazza e sospirò.  
\- Ti ho delusa. - Disse a bassa voce.  
Marian non lo smentì.  
\- Non posso dire di essere orgogliosa di te, oggi. Lo hai frustato, Guy! Eppure dovresti sapere quanto sia doloroso!  
\- Credi che non lo sappia?! Ma dovevo proteggere voi! - Sbottò Guy.  
Marian fu sul punto di replicare che lei non aveva bisogno di essere protetta, non se quello era il prezzo da pagare, ma si interruppe nel vedere che Guy aveva gli occhi lucidi e che sembrava già fin troppo afflitto per infierire ancora.  
Prese un fazzoletto e lo inumidì con un po' d'acqua, poi appoggiò la fiasca di pelle accanto a sé sul sedile e si voltò verso Gisborne, iniziando a pulirgli il sangue dal viso con delicatezza.  
Guy la guardò, stupito per quel gesto gentile e la ragazza gli rivolse un debole sorriso, continuando a tamponargli il viso col fazzoletto.  
\- Oggi non hai mostrato il tuo lato migliore, è vero, ma almeno le tue intenzioni erano buone. Ti ho visto fare di peggio in passato, molto peggio e mi sono innamorata lo stesso di te. Non sarà quello che è successo oggi a far cambiare i sentimenti che provo per te.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Davvero. - Marian lo baciò sulla guancia, con tenerezza, poi lo attirò a sé, facendogli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e gli accarezzò i capelli piano, districandoli con le dita. - Ora vieni qui e chiudi gli occhi, hai preso una brutta botta in testa e poi lo sceriffo deve averti fatto molto male. Riposa pure, Guy, io mi prenderò cura di te.  
Guy si appoggiò a Marian con un sospiro e si abbandonò al suo tocco gentile, lasciando che alleviasse la sofferenza che provava.  
La ragazza continuò ad accarezzarlo con dolcezza, chinandosi di tanto in tanto a baciargli la fronte e i capelli arruffati, e intanto guardava la strada polverosa che stavano percorrendo, immersa nella luce dorata del tramonto.  
Un sorriso le tremolò sulle labbra: anche quell'infelice giornata era giunta finalmente al termine.  
Stavano tornando a casa.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questo ci siamo quasi, il prossimo capitolo dovrebbe essere l'ultimo dello spin-off, a conclusione dell'anno più faticoso e pieno di cambiamenti (e di emozioni) della vita di Guy :)


	80. From Ashes

Guy tenne una mano premuta sul petto per placare i battiti del cuore e cercò di rallentare il respiro, ma non riuscì a calmarsi. L'incubo era tornato ancora, fin troppo reale, e lui si era svegliato ancora una volta col suono della frusta che schioccava contro la pelle di un altro innocente.  
All'inizio sognava solo quello che era effettivamente successo, poi gli incubi erano diventati più complessi e, al posto di Robin, a gridare sotto i colpi della sua frusta si erano susseguite tutte le persone che amava, una dopo l'altra e ogni volta lui era stato costretto a colpirle senza pietà.  
La freccia che entrò dalla finestra aperta lo fece sussultare per la sorpresa, poi Guy la strappò via dal legno della testata, la gettò a terra sotto il letto insieme alle altre e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino.  
  
Marian prese il sacchetto della farina, poi lo richiuse e lo mise via con un sospiro. Che senso aveva affannarsi a preparare una colazione che nessuno avrebbe mangiato?  
\- Allan?  
Marian chiamò il giovane che sonnecchiava su una sedia accanto al fuoco e Allan alzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
\- Sei sicuro che Guy non abbia subito altre ferite oltre a quella alla testa e ai calci dello sceriffo?  
\- Fisicamente Giz sta bene, a parte qualche livido.  
\- Perché non si alza allora? Sono tre giorni che passa la maggior parte del tempo a dormire. Sono preoccupata per lui, Allan.  
\- Lo sceriffo lo ha costretto a commettere un'azione terribile e per Giz deve essere stato ancora più tremendo se pensiamo a quello che ha subito l'anno scorso… Credo che sia normale che sia ancora sconvolto.  
Marian guardò le fiamme che danzavano nel camino.  
\- Vorrei stargli accanto, ma ho l'impressione che preferisca stare da solo. Ha detto che ha obbedito allo sceriffo per proteggere me… Allan, è colpa mia? Lo sceriffo avrà sempre potere su di lui a causa mia? Se è così, Guy finirà per odiarmi.  
\- Adesso siete in due a non ragionare coerentemente in questa casa. Giz non potrebbe mai odiarti, nemmeno se gli strappassi via il cuore a mani nude. Se qualcuno ha delle colpe, è solo Vaisey, non voi due e sai che ti dico? È ora che Giz si decida a uscire dalla sua tana.  
  
Guy si era appena riaddormentato quando il rumore della porta che veniva spalancata di colpo lo fece svegliare con un sussulto.  
\- Ehi, Giz! - Lo salutò Allan richiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un altro tonfo e avvicinandosi al letto.  
Gisborne non lo guardò e gli rispose senza alzare il viso dal cuscino.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Allan? Lasciami in pace.  
Allan sedette sul bordo del letto e si chinò verso di lui per guardarlo: Guy era steso a pancia in giù e aveva la faccia affondata nel cuscino. L'unica porzione di viso ancora visibile era semi nascosta da ciocche di capelli arruffati che gli coprivano gli occhi.  
\- Mi sembri tutto tranne che in pace, amico.  
Guy si mosse e si girò su un fianco per guardarlo, di malumore.  
\- Vai via, sono stanco.  
\- Stanco dopo tre giorni passati a letto? Scusa, ma mi sembra improbabile.  
\- Come chiudo gli occhi, gli incubi arrivano a tormentarmi. Hai idea di quante volte io abbia usato quella maledetta frusta, Allan? Centinaia. Migliaia, forse. E non ho mai potuto fare nulla per impedirlo. Sogno dopo sogno, notte dopo notte, sono costretto a far male alle persone che amo!  
Allan lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò su di peso per costringerlo a sedere sul letto.  
\- E non ti sembra una buona ragione per alzarti? Che senso ha restare steso ad aspettare il prossimo incubo?  
\- Non ce la faccio.  
\- Non dire idiozie, Giz. Tu ora ti alzi, cerchi di assumere di nuovo un aspetto umano e vieni a mangiare qualcosa. - Allan alzò un dito per stroncare sul nascere la protesta dell'amico. - E non dire di no, altrimenti la prossima volta sarà Marian a venire a trascinarti fuori di qui. Vuoi davvero che ti veda in queste condizioni?  
Guy non rispose, ma Allan sapeva che alla fine l'amico lo avrebbe ascoltato e gli strinse la spalla in un gesto di incoraggiamento.  
\- Dai, ora preparati, ti aspettiamo giù.  
Allan si diresse alla porta e si fermò per un attimo sulla soglia, notando solo allora le frecce nascoste sotto al letto.  
\- Prima o poi dovrai parlargli, lo sai? - Disse, poi uscì dalla stanza lasciando Guy da solo.  
Guy rabbrividì e prese una coperta dal letto per metterla sulle spalle, ma non tornò a stendersi. Allan aveva ragione, se non si fosse deciso a uscire dalla sua camera, Marian si sarebbe stancata di aspettare e sarebbe venuta a cercarlo e lui di certo non era presentabile in quel momento.  
Si alzò in piedi troppo in fretta e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi alla parete per non cadere, poi si avvicinò allo specchio per guardarsi.  
Da quando erano tornati da Nottingham, lui praticamente non si era mosso dal letto, senza nemmeno mangiare, lottando con incubi e sensi di colpa e si vedeva. Era arruffato, sporco e pallido e la barba troppo lunga non faceva altro che mettere in evidenza gli occhi cerchiati di scuro. La maglia nera che indossava era incrostata di sangue secco e umida di sudore e Guy la sfilò, lasciandola cadere a terra insieme alla coperta.  
Si sentiva debole e indolenzito e dopo essersi spogliato capì che buona parte del dolore che provava dipendeva dai lividi scuri che gli segnavano la pelle della schiena e del torace, nei punti in cui lo sceriffo lo aveva preso a calci.  
Pensare a Vaisey lo riempì di rabbia. Quell'uomo era un diavolo e non faceva altro che rovinargli la vita in ogni modo possibile.  
Se lo sceriffo lo avesse visto in quel momento, probabilmente si sarebbe divertito a umiliarlo, deridendolo per la sua debolezza. Quel pensiero lo riscosse dall'apatia in cui era sprofondato e lo spinse a ribellarsi all'angoscia che lo opprimeva: Guy decise che Vaisey poteva averlo tormentato e ferito, ma non sarebbe riuscito a distruggerlo perché lui non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.  
Immaginò di usare la frusta per colpire lo sceriffo e quell'immagine mentale fece sbiadire un po' l'orrore degli incubi che lo tormentavano ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi.  
Gisborne versò l'acqua della brocca nel catino e se la gettò sul viso: era gelata e per un attimo pensò di chiamare Thornton per farsi preparare un bagno caldo, ma cambiò subito idea e continuò a lavarsi con l'acqua fredda. Così avrebbe fatto prima e il freddo gli avrebbe schiarito un po' le idee, allontanando da lui lo stordimento di quel sonno disturbato dagli incubi.  
Quando arrivò il momento di prendere il rasoio, le mani non gli tremavano quasi più e Guy riuscì a usare la lama affilata senza ferirsi.  
Tornò a guardarsi allo specchio e si concesse un piccolo sorriso nel constatare che era riuscito a recuperare quello che Allan aveva definito “un aspetto umano”. Era ancora pallido e scosso, ma almeno aveva ritrovato un po' di energia.  
Cercò dei vestiti puliti e li indossò, poi si avvicinò alla porta, fece un respiro e la socchiuse. Dal piano di sotto giungeva il mormorio delle voci di Allan e Marian e il profumo di cibo appena cucinato.  
Guy appoggiò la testa allo stipite della porta e si asciugò le lacrime di commozione che gli avevano riempito gli occhi. Non importava quanto si sentisse triste o tormentato, quei suoni, quelle voci e quegli odori erano lì per lui e avevano sempre lo stesso confortante significato: casa.  
Guy di Gisborne si sentiva a casa.  
  
***  
  
Robin lanciò l'ennesima freccia attraverso la finestra di Gisborne, con un mezzo sospiro e si preparò all'ennesima attesa inutile, perfettamente consapevole che nemmeno quella notte Guy sarebbe venuto, esattamente come le tredici notti precedenti.  
Aspettò a lungo, osservando le stelle e ascoltando i suoni della campagna, poi fece per grattarsi la schiena distrattamente e trasalì per il dolore quando toccò la medicazione.  
Una specie di singhiozzo soffocato fece eco al suo gemito di dolore e Robin si voltò di scatto, trovandosi di fronte a Gisborne.  
\- Ah, alla fine ti sei degnato di venire! - Lo rimproverò allegramente, ma Guy non accennava a rispondere al suo sorriso e restava immobile, con lo sguardo fisso al suolo.  
\- Non volevo. - Disse a bassa voce. - Stavo per nascondere anche questa freccia sotto il letto insieme alle altre e fare finta di non averla vista…  
Robin lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Perché?  
\- Ho versato il tuo sangue… Come potevo guardarti negli occhi dopo quello che ho fatto?  
\- Infatti non lo stai facendo nemmeno ora.  
Guy sospirò e non disse nulla.  
\- E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea? Perché stanotte sei venuto? - Chiese Robin, avvicinandosi a lui.  
\- Perché continui a cercarmi, Hood? Ti capirei se non volessi più avere nulla a che fare con me…  
Gisborne aveva parlato senza alzare lo sguardo e Robin gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle. Guy sussultò a quel contatto, ma rimase a testa china.  
\- Non volevo farlo, te lo giuro, non volevo! Ma non sapevo che fare, non avevo scelta… Non sono venuto qui per chiederti perdono, io stesso non posso perdonarmi, ma dovevo dirti quanto mi dispiace…  
\- Guy, guardami. Fratello mio.  
Finalmente Gisborne si decise ad alzare gli occhi su Robin.  
\- Non c'è nulla da perdonare. Nulla. - Disse Robin, serio. - Tu pensi al sangue che hai versato e ti senti in colpa, ma quello che vedo io è che tu mi hai salvato il collo, letteralmente, mettendo a rischio la tua stessa vita. Questo è quello che vedo, fratello, e te ne sono grato.  
\- Ma…  
\- Piantala, Gisborne, non fare il tragico. Tra l'altro come carnefice saresti anche abbastanza scadente, non hai messo la minima forza in quei colpi, Djaq ha detto che potrebbe anche non restare alcuna cicatrice. Se pensi che quello che tu hai fatto a me possa essere minimamente paragonabile a quello che Barret ha fatto a te, toglitelo dalla testa subito e smettila coi sensi di colpa. E ora sbrigati, ti sei riposato fin troppo a lungo, il Guardiano Notturno ha del lavoro da fare.  
Guy lo guardò per qualche secondo, cercando di nascondere la commozione, poi sorrise e annuì.  
\- Come desideri, fratello mio. Io sono pronto.  
  
***  
  
\- Guy, davvero, dovresti smetterla. - Disse Archer, prendendo una mela dal cestino. Studiò il frutto per qualche secondo, poi lo rimise giù, scuotendo la testa. Non capiva come mai al fratellastro piacessero tanto quei frutti insignificanti, ma del resto c'erano anche tante altre cose che ancora non comprendeva in Guy di Gisborne.  
Guy si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco dell'albero e prese un pezzo di formaggio. Lo masticò con calma prima di decidersi a voltarsi verso Archer, sorridendogli con aria innocente.  
\- E perché? Non ti ho più creato problemi, no? Lo sai, faccio attenzione a colpire quando so che sei impegnato altrove, così lo sceriffo non potrà accusarti di esserti lasciato sfuggire il Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Non esisto solo io, anche i soldati possono essere pericolosi e lo sceriffo è furioso da quando hai fatto fuggire Robin Hood. Vuole la testa del Guardiano Notturno a decorare la sua camera da letto.  
\- Non voglio mettere nei guai te, ma ho tutte le intenzioni di rendere la vita un inferno a lui.  
Archer sospirò e scosse la testa sorridendo.  
\- Vedi di non farti ammazzare, va bene?  
\- Farò del mio meglio per evitarlo. A proposito, che ne dici di conoscere il resto della famiglia? Robin vuole incontrarti.  
Archer annuì.  
\- Fai pure in modo da organizzare le cose, e ricordati che io e te abbiamo una sfida in sospeso con l'arco. Tra l'altro non mi sono ancora complimentato per quello che hai fatto quando hai liberato Robin Hood... Mi sembra ancora incredibile che tu sia riuscito a mettere fuori combattimento tutti gli arcieri sulle mura senza ucciderli.  
\- Non avevo niente contro di loro, quei soldati si limitavano a eseguire gli ordini, non meritavano di morire per colpa di Vaisey.  
Guy prese un ultimo pezzo di pane, poi si alzò in piedi e rimase a osservare Knighton Hall, sorridendo leggermente. Ormai mancava poco, davvero poco.  
Come evocato da quella riflessione, il capo degli operai venne verso di loro, osservando Archer con aria diffidente.  
\- Allora? - Chiese Guy e l'altro sorrise.  
\- Manca l'ultima pietra, Lord Knighton.  
Gisborne lo guardò, incredulo.  
\- Dite davvero?  
Sapeva che la ricostruzione era quasi terminata, ma non si era aspettato che i lavori potessero finire in anticipo rispetto al previsto.  
\- Robin Hood e la sua banda hanno dato una mano agli operai in questi giorni, hanno velocizzato le cose. C'è quell'omone che vale come dieci operai… - Disse l'uomo con entusiasmo, poi si interruppe di colpo, ricordandosi della presenza di Archer.  
\- Io non ho sentito niente. - Disse Archer, che alla fine aveva deciso di prendere una delle mele e che stava fingendo di essere molto impegnato a sbucciarla col proprio coltello.  
\- Sir Guy, venite. L'onore di posare l'ultima pietra spetta a voi.  
L'uomo gli fece strada fino alla casa e lo guidò verso il camino della sala principale. Al centro della mensola di pietra c'era una cavità squadrata e il capo degli operai presentò a Guy la pietra scolpita che avrebbe dovuto essere inserita in quel buco.  
Gisborne la guardò, stupito: al centro del blocco di pietra era scolpito uno scudo che racchiudeva una testa di lupo.  
\- Vi piace Sir Guy? È lo stemma della vostra famiglia.  
\- Come facevate a saperlo?  
\- Ce lo ha detto Robin Hood.  
\- Io continuo a non sentire. - Disse Archer, divertito, poi guardò Guy. - E tu che aspetti? Non avevi fretta di finire questa casa?  
Gisborne sollevò la pietra e la posizionò al suo posto, poi si guardò intorno, incredulo.  
\- È finita… Ora è davvero finita!  
Tirò fuori l'anello di Marian che aveva portato al collo per tutti quei mesi e sorrise: per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Guy aveva una casa e delle terre veramente sue, qualcosa da offrire a Marian.  
Guardò il capo degli operai.  
\- Mandate via tutti, ora. - Ordinò. - Venite domani e sarete ricompensati per il vostro lavoro, ma ora andate a casa, quando tornerò da Locksley voglio che qui non ci sia nessuno. Vale anche per te, Archer.  
Il fratello scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non scordarti di invitarmi al matrimonio. Ora vai.  
Poco dopo Guy di Gisborne stava galoppando a tutta velocità lungo la strada che portava a Locksley.  
Solo un anno prima aveva creduto che della sua vita non sarebbe rimasto altro che cenere, che ogni sua speranza fosse destinata a dissolversi nelle fiamme di un destino crudele, ma in qualche modo era riuscito ad attraversare quel fuoco e ne era uscito più forte.  
Da quelle ceneri era nata una vita completamente nuova e migliore e in quel momento, mentre Guy correva per raggiungere Marian, niente gli sembrava impossibile.  
Incitò il cavallo a galoppare più veloce.  
Aveva fretta: era impaziente di raggiungere il sogno che aveva inseguito per tutta la vita.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci alla fine dello spin-off.   
> Adesso la storia proseguirà in un sequel, riprendendo dal punto in cui si era conclusa "A World That Will Not Turn to Ash", ovvero dalla proposta di matrimonio di Guy :)  
> Cosa succederà in futuro? Non lo so nemmeno io, quando scrivo i personaggi fanno tutto da soli e la storia va avanti per conto suo, ma se vi va lo scopriremo insieme. :)  
> Grazie a chi ha letto fin qui e non siate tristi: questa è una fine, ma è anche un nuovo inizio, molte altre avventure aspettano i nostri protagonisti. :)


End file.
